<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TodoDekuBaku Smut by VampMangaLivesOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508582">TodoDekuBaku Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampMangaLivesOn/pseuds/VampMangaLivesOn'>VampMangaLivesOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TodoDekuBaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampMangaLivesOn/pseuds/VampMangaLivesOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all in the title! There are also some ShinKamiSero chapters here and there but don’t expect to see them too often since the main focus on TodoDekuBaku. Don’t expect Midoriya topping or Todoroki bottoming either. I. Won’t. Write. It. If you’re here from Wattpad, hi!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ShinKamiSero - Relationship, TodoDekuBaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Blame it on the Alcohol <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: Extreme smut</p><p>Summary: Sometimes it takes a little bit of alcohol to finally expose your true feelings. It can also lead to the best threeway sex of your life :P<br/>~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>Finally! I’m so happy that I was able to get my homework done ahead of time, now I have a bunch of free time this weekend. I wonder what I should do now? I could always train and get a better use of my quirk. Or I could see what new All Might merch is about to be sold in stores. Or... I could see if Todoroki-kun or Kacchan want to hang out.. AH! NO WAY!! I WOULD BE A BLUSHING MESS AROUND THOSE TWO!!</p><p>It was only about a month ago that I realized my feelings for Todoroki-kun, who wouldn’t fall in love with him? He’s handsome, has an amazing quirk, and has this rather adorable awkwardness to him despite his stoic expression. </p><p>The thing is, I also realized that I developed feelings for Kacchan, who I thought was just a childhood friend at first. Yes he’s short tempered and can be a bit mean at times... ok more often than is preferable. But he is smart, also has an amazing quirk, and has a side of him that cares for the special people in his life underneath all of the pride he resonates 24/7. And um... he’s pretty good looking too. </p><p>But there is no way that I could possibly date them. Not because of the whole threeway relationship thing, Shinsou, Kaminari and Sero are all in a relationship with one another and everyone is really supportive of them. It’s just that, Todoroki-kun and Kacchan are amazing and strong heros with unique personalities and strengths while I’m just...me. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rings and I see that it’s a text from Denki. </p><p>The text reads: “Hey! Guess who’s having a party that you’re invited to?! :D And your lover boys are going to be there too if you want some eye candy to stare at ;). Hope to see you at 8 in the game room!” I blush madly at the thought of Todoroki-kun and Kacchan being there, I guess I made my crush a bit too obvious to my friends and classmates. Oh god what if Todoroki-kun and Kacchan know?!?! There’s no way I can go to this party!!! I hear a knock on my door and I go over to open it, seeing Uraraka-chan in the doorway. </p><p>“Hi Deku!” She says with a bright smile “You’re going to Kaminari’s party tonight right? I figured we could get ready and go together.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Um! I don’t know about going actually,” I mumble, not making eye contact. </p><p>“This isn’t because Bakugou and Todoroki are going is it?” Uraraka-chan asks with a tilt to the head. I slightly jump at the mention of their names and my blush returns. “I’ll take that as a yes. You can’t keep your feelings bottled up forever, Deku. You have to at least tell them how you feel so you can move on with life. If they don’t accept your feelings, you can continue being friends. If they do, you could possibly be in a relationship with them both, it worked for Kaminari,” Uraraka-chan lectured me. </p><p>“I know,” I sigh “but they’re them and I’m just-“.</p><p>“Don’t even finish that sentence, Deku. You don’t give yourself credit and realize just how amazing you truly are. Either one would be so lucky to have you,” Uraraka-chan reassures me but I only shrug. “Come on, let’s pick out some outfits and we can head over to the party. You don’t have to interact with Bakugou or Todoroki, just come to take a break and have fun with your friends.”</p><p>I know that I can’t really get out of this but as long as I’m with Uraraka-chan I’ll manage. “Ok,” I say with a small nod. <br/>~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~<br/>Uraraka-chan and I show up to the game room right at 8:01, nearly everyone is already here and are either dancing, eating snacks, or playing games against each other. Uraraka-Chan is wearing a cute pink top and blue jeans that have flower appliqués on them with pink Converse and I am wearing black jeans with my favorite red shoes and a white button up shirt. </p><p>“Oh, Midoriya. I see Kaminari invited you as well,” I hear a deep voice call out to me and I turn my head to see Todoroki-kun stand against the wall a few inches away from me. He is wearing a black turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans and some white sneakers. Ugh, I swear Todoroki-kun in a turtleneck sweater is illegal, it compliments his body and his handsome face perfectly. </p><p>“H-Hey Todoroki-kun! Y-Yeah, I invite.. I mean! Ah! Yup I’m here! Yup!” I try to form a sentence but I just sound so awkward. Why must he affect me this much?!?!</p><p>The smallest of smiles pulls on Todoroki-kun’s lips “Well I’m glad to see you here, Midoriya. Perhaps we could play a game together when you’re free?” he asks in his suave voice. Oh that smile, I always want to make him smile like that, he’s so beautiful. </p><p>“S-Sure, I’d like that,” I breathe out, admiring his heterochromatic eyes. Or at least as long as I can before Uraraka-chan pulls me over to where Iida is so I’m not gawking at Todoroki-kun like an idiot. </p><p>“Hey Iida-kun,” Uraraka-chan and I greet Iida. </p><p>“Hello Midoriya, Uraraka! Glad to see you both make it in time. Shall we perhaps play a few rounds of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate?” Iida asks. </p><p>“Sure let’s do it!” Uraraka-chan exclaims with a fist pump while I smile and nod my head. We sit in some beanbag chairs in front of the tv with the switch connected to it and start playing some rounds. I’m playing as (insert smash character) while Iida plays as Sonic and Uraraka plays as Kirby. Huh, that actually fits really well. In the third round, I’m super close to winning but soon I hear a familiar voice that pulls me from the game. </p><p>“HA! I beat you again, Shitty Hair!” Kacchan’s voice radiates from across the room, he was playing rounds of air hockey with Kirishima while Mina, Kaminari, Sero, and Shinsou watched. Kacchan was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a skull on it with baggy dark green jeans and some black boots. The shirt was tight in all of the right places, showing off his biceps and broad chest, and his prideful smile and bright red eyes made him look so hot. If only...</p><p>“The winner is...Sonic the Hedgehog!!” The tv announces the winner of the match, making me turn my head back to the screen in confusion. </p><p>“Aww Deku! You were so close to winning, what happened?” Uraraka-chan asks in disbelief. </p><p>“Ah! S-Sorry, I lost focus,” I mumbled sheepishly. “I’m..going to get something to drink.” I get up and make my way to the table where the snacks and drinks were laid out. There were some soda cans and a big bowl of sherbet punch so I decided to help myself to a cup. This party might’ve been a bad idea after all, with both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun here I just can’t think straight. I could just tell them how I feel but the endless possibilities of how they would respond is just too much to bear. A bunch of thoughts keep swimming in my head as I have another cup of punch to calm down. ...Did it just get really hot all of a sudden?</p><p>Todoroki’s POV<br/>Somehow I’m now joining a conversation with Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Shinsou. I honestly just wanted to come to the party for the chance of seeing Midoriya but I don’t want to be rude and walk away. </p><p>“Aww, Sero and Shinsou, why aren’t you drinking any punch? I worked really hard to make it,” Kaminari whines as he clutches onto their arms. </p><p>“That’s the third time you asked us. Why do you want us to drink some punch so badly?” Sero asked with a confused expression. </p><p>“N-No reason!!” Kaminari exclaims. Shinsou doesn’t look convinced though. </p><p>“Hey, Kaminari, what movie do you want to see tomorrow?” Shinsou asks. </p><p>“Ooh! How abo-,” Kaminari cuts off and he’s under control of Shinsou’s quirk. </p><p>“Tell us exactly what you did to that bowl of punch and why do you want us to drink it so badly,” Shinsou commands. </p><p>“I spiked the punch with a touch of alcohol and some aphrodisiac so we could enjoy the best threeway sex of our lives after this party,” Kaminari says in a monotone voice. </p><p>“OK GROSS! I did not need to hear that!” Bakugou shouts. Shinsou releases Kaminari from his quirk and he and Sero give disapproving looks. </p><p>“Why would spike some punch just for the sake of sex? Not only that but why offer it to the entire room?!” Sero asks in disbelief. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking! And I just wanted to end the night with something to remember,” Kaminari says sheepishly. Shinsou just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Look, we’ll talk about this later. Just get the punch bowl off the table before anyone gets to it,” Shinsou tells Kaminari. He nods and turns to remove the bowl of punch, pausing once he stops in front of it. </p><p>“Wait, there’s less punch in this bowl than there was before. Nobody drank from it, right?” Kaminari asks while looking between all of us. We all shake our heads, holding our respective cans of soda in our hands. This can’t be good. I look around the room to see who might’ve drank some of the spiked punch when-</p><p>“IS FUCKING DEKU SERIOUSLY HAVING A TWERKING COMPETITION WITH PINKY?!?” Bakugou screams loudly. I turn my head to see where he’s looking and surely enough, Midoriya is near the speakers, having a dance off with Mina. But, his twerking was more like an attempt of doing squats while on a tight rope. Even though his dancing isn’t the most graceful, the arch in his back was...lewd and a bit erotic. Even with his muscular frame, his butt is small and plump. I feel small flames emerging from my left side and I quickly put them out before anyone notices. When Midoriya turns around, his face is flushed and he is letting out small hiccups. I guess we know who drank the punch. </p><p>“Oh my god that’s hilarious!” Kaminari exclaims before bursting out laughing, which is cut short by Shinsou and Sero smacking the back of his head. </p><p>“As amusing as it may be, it doesn’t change the fact that you drugged Midoriya,” Shinsou says. </p><p>“We should get him back to his room before he does something he’ll regret later,” Kirishima says in a concerned voice. </p><p>“I can take him back to his room,” I volunteer. I keep my face neutral but on the inside I was pleased with the idea of being alone with Midoriya. I don’t know what it was but I never want to stop being around him. He is so kind and his determination to be a great hero is really admirable. And his big green eyes and small freckles are so cute... ok I’m very much aware of how much I like him. </p><p>“Bakugou why don’t you help Todoroki?” Kirishima mentions. So much for being alone with Midoriya. </p><p>“Huh?! Why the hell should I help?!” Bakugou asks angrily. I second that question. </p><p>“Well Midoriya is your childhood friend and just in case Todoroki needs some help if Midoriya is hard to handle,” Kirishima says, his quirk already prepared to take on Bakugou’s wrath. Bakugou glares for a second then sighs heavily. </p><p>“Fine,” Bakugou tsks, coming with me to approach Midoriya who was still dancing. He turns to see us walking towards him and giggles. </p><p>“Heyyyy Kacchan and Todoroki-kun! Dance with meeeee,” Midoriya giggles, his hands reaching out to us to pull us closer to him. </p><p>“Maybe another time, Midoriya. Right now we need to take you back to your room,” I say calmly. </p><p>“Awww but I’m having so much fun,” Midoriya pouts “You don’t want to dance with me, Kacchan?” He clings himself to Bakugou and starts grinding his hips against his leg. I was waiting for Bakugou to scream and throw Midoriya off of him but he just watches Midoriya’s actions, a blush spreading across his face. Now a few flames are coming from my face again but from jealousy, only I want to see Midoriya’s erotic faces and lewd actions. Within a second, I pull Midoriya away from Bakugou and carry him over my shoulder. It takes everything in my well being not to move my hand onto Midoriya’s soft butt. </p><p>“Come on, Midoriya. Let me take you to your room,” I say to him, glaring slightly at Bakugou who returned the glare. </p><p>“And I’ll tag along so Half and Half doesn’t get attacked,” Bakugou snarls assertively. </p><p>Bakugou and I bid everyone in the room goodbye and make our way to Midoriya’s room. Midoriya is giggling and mumbling “Todoroki-kun is so strong” the whole time. God he’s so adorable like this. </p><p>“Someone clearly didn’t like seeing the nerd grinding against me. Jealous much, Icyhot?” Bakugou sneers. </p><p>“Perhaps I was. Why did it look like you were aroused when it happened?” I retort. </p><p>“I WAS NOT! I was just surprised!!” Bakugou yells angrily. Luckily we made it to Midoriya’s room and I pull Midoriya’s key from his pocket to unlock the door, laying him down on his bed once we get inside. </p><p>“Whaaat? I’m not sleepy,” Midoriya whined as he clings onto me, his button up somehow becoming halfway undone and showing his chest. That plus the fact that his cheeks are tinted pink and his lips are parted is making it very difficult to control myself. Luckily, Bakugou comes to me with a bottle of water and hands it to me. I nod my head in thanks and open the bottle. </p><p>“Midoriya, can you please drink some water? It’ll help clear your head a bit,” I ask. </p><p>Midoriya giggles and smirks, “I’d much rather drink a glass of Todoroki-kun.” I don’t know what that implies but my dick seems to respond either way. Shouto, calm yourself. Midoriya tries his best to drink the water but some of it gets onto his shirt, making the white shirt see through. His lips and his now visible nipples look so soft and pink... dick stop it right now!<br/>~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~~-•-~<br/>Midoriya’s POV<br/>I don’t know what came over me but suddenly I’m back in my room...with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun! Thankfully, my head is a little clearer now that I drank some water. Maybe a little too clear; now I’m suddenly determined to use this moment to tell Todoroki-kun how I really feel. I have no idea where this sudden urge of confidence is coming from, but suddenly I’m inching closer to Todoroki-kun and looking into his beautiful dual colored eyes.</p><p>“Y-you know” I slur slightly as I speak “I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time, Todoroki-kun”. Somehow his cheeks have gotten even more pink at my sudden confession.</p><p>“R-really? In what way?” Todoroki-kun asks curiously.</p><p>“Oh you know” I smile “In the ‘I want to date you’ kind of way, the ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ kind of way. Maybe... even the ‘I want to make you scream my name’ kind of way”. I whisper the last part of my sentence as I bring myself close enough to where our foreheads are touching each other, his breath fanning against my lips and our eyes never leaving each other. WHY AM I SAYING THIS?!?! THERE’S NO WAY THAT TODOROKI FEELS THE SA- I’m shocked when I feel soft lips press against my own, it was only for a moment but it was still so sweet. </p><p>Todoroki-kun pulls away and looks back into my eyes, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. I like you too, Midoriya. In fact, I’ve actually loved you, I always have. Will you go out with me?” Todoroki-kun asks. Now it’s my turn for my face to heat up and turn even more pink, I can’t believe that Todoroki-kun actually feels the same way. This must be a dream! </p><p>“Of co-“ I begin to say but we were interrupted by a certain porcupine that we forgot about. </p><p>“HOLD IT, YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!!” Kacchan yells out while suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his broad chest “You can’t just confess to Deku like that in front of me!!”</p><p>“Well I was simply responding to his confession. It’s not my fault that Midoriya is in love with me, you jealous?” Todoroki-kun taunts with his usual stoic expression on his face. What I hear leaving Kacchan’s mouth next was completely unexpected.</p><p>“HOW CAN I NOT BE WHEN I’VE LOVED THE DAMN NERD FOR HALF A MONTH?!” He screams, his possessive grip not letting up.</p><p>“What?” I ask confused, turning my body to look at Kacchan directly “Y-You’ve been in love with me?”</p><p>“Is that a problem, you fucking nerd?!” He growls, but the bright pink blush on his face gives away the fact that he’s actually a bit nervous on whether or not I’ll like him back. In response, I just place my hands on both sides of his face and press my lips against his softly. But it wasn’t long until his lips started moving more passionately against mine and his tongue teases my lips, begging for entrance. I pull away before we could get too heated and look into his piercing red eyes. </p><p>“I like you too, Kacchan. I’ve had feelings for both of you actually for quite some time now. But I knew that I wouldn’t be able to date both of you even if you felt the same way about me,” I say sheepishly, wanting to avoid eye contact with either of them and waiting for a response. A noise of disgust, a punch, any response really. Instead, what I get unexpectedly is two sets of strong arms wrapping around my body. I look up to see four beautiful eyes stare into mine.</p><p>“We both love you Midoriya and we want nothing more than to see you happy. If you would accept us, we would both love to be in a relationship with you,” Todoroki-kun says with the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips.</p><p>“Tch, I’m not the biggest fan of sharing what’s mine, especially with Pepsi Can over here” Kacchan scoffs “But if it’ll make you happy, I’ll put up with it. At least Half and Half isn’t lacking too much in looks.”</p><p>“Wow, a compliment from the angry Pomeranian, how rare,” Todoroki-kun deadpans.</p><p>“SHUT UP! DON’T THINK THAT I’M ACTUALLY CALLING YOU HOT OR ANYTHING!” Kacchan retorts loudly.</p><p>“K-Kacchan, Todoroki-kun” I whisper in awe as I look up at my two now boyfriends. I can’t believe that I actually get to be with the two I’ve admired and loved for so long. Todoroki-kun slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine, this time with more passion as his lips mold with mine and his tongue begs for entrance. The heat of his tongue battling with mine and the warmth of his strong arms around my waist are making me feel like I’m on cloud nine, I didn’t want it to end. Suddenly my lips are separated from Todoroki-kun’s, a string of saliva connecting our tongues, and my head is turned to face Kacchan. </p><p>“Don’t forget that I’m here too, fucking nerd” Kacchan growls huskily before hungrily pressing his lips against mine, his tongue already battling mine for dominance. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, my face felt so hot and my mind began to melt, I never knew kissing Kacchan and Todoroki-kun would feel this good. After about a minute we pull away from each other and look into each other’s eyes once more, a smirk coming across his face. “Damn look at you, you already look so needy. Do you want us that badly?” Kacchan asks teasingly, his thumb running against my bottom lip.</p><p>“Tell us what you want, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun states in a loving tone, his fingers raking through my hair. I don’t know how to react to so many touches at once, there’s so much experience that I’m lacking, but I do know one thing. </p><p>“I want both of you. Please Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, make me yours” I whimper. A small smile spreads across Todoroki-kun’s face, but the smirk on Kacchan’s face just grows bigger and soon I’m slowly moving backwards so I’m laying on my back on my bed. Two sets of eyes clouded with lust look down into my own green eyes. </p><p>“Then prepare yourself, Midoriya. We’ll make sure that every inch of your beautiful body is marked as ours,” Todoroki-kun says lustfully. </p><p>Kacchan is now lustfully kissing me once more and Todoroki-kun is pressing a line of soft kisses down my neck and licking and nibbling the shell of my ear, the two switching tasks after about a minute. I gasp loudly into Todoroki-kun’s mouth as I feel a hand grope my growing member through my jeans, the pressure sending a jolt of pleasure through my body.</p><p>“You’re already this hard just from some kissing? You really must want it bad, nerd” Kacchan says with a smirk before lifting my shirt to reveal my stomach and licks around my abs. Todoroki-kun and I part away from each other to catch our breaths and he helps Kacchan take my shirt off completely. I feel a cold hand graze against my chest, shivers running down my whole body. Not much later I feel the same cold hand rub over my nipple, causing me to nearly let out a moan but I hold it back. </p><p>“Are your nipples one of your weak spots, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks with what could be a mischievous glint in his heterochromatic eyes. </p><p>“N-No, they’re no- AAAHHH!!!” I cut myself off with an embarrassingly loud moan as Todoroki-kun’s hand pinches my nipple, my face flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>“Fuck why is that so hot?” Kacchan asks with a low purr before latching his lips onto my other exposed nipple, a moan instantly leaving my mouth as his tongue swirls around the bud and his teeth nips it. </p><p>“N-No, Kacchan, n-not there!” I moan out in embarrassment, but it’s no use, both of my nipples are being teased by two of the hottest guys on this planet. My body is overrun with pleasure, almost as if I was on fire, this all feels way too good. I let out a sharp gasp as I feel teeth bite into my chest and look up to see Kacchan pulling away with a smirk and lick his lips as he stares at the mark he left around my nipple. </p><p>“All mine,” Kacchan says in almost a purr.</p><p>“Correction,” Todoroki-kun says before making a hickey right on my collarbone, the sensation of his cold lips sucking onto my hot skin making me gasp and pant in pleasure, “Ours”. </p><p>Without warning, Kacchan pulls Todoroki-kun closer by the collar of his shirt and kisses him, their lips sliding against each other hungrily and their tongues intertwining in a battle for dominance that they both want to win. Wow...that’s so hot...like really hot. I feel my member become unbearably hard against my jeans as I watch my two sexy boyfriends make out, my hand unconsciously making it’s way down my body to squeeze it. They both pull away with lips pink and glistening with saliva and look down to see my palming myself needily. </p><p>“Now now, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun tsks “It’s our duty to make you feel good, not very nice to start without us”. I watch with embarrassment as Todoroki-kun unbuckles my belt and pulls off my jeans, revealing my hard member straining against the fabric of my boxers. </p><p>“Nice All Might boxers,” Kacchan says with a snicker. I look down only to see that I am indeed wearing one of my many pairs of All Might underwear, covering my face in embarrassment. </p><p>“Kacchan!! Don’t tease me!” I squeal out. </p><p>“Relax nerd, they’ll be coming off anyways” Kacchan says teasingly as he bends down next to Todoroki-kun to tug off my boxers, my hard member already leaking against my lower abdomen. Kacchan stares at my member, making me even more flushed and embarrassed, and licks his lips once more. “Not too bad for a nerd,” Kacchan purrs. </p><p>“You’re already leaking, Midoriya, so cute,” Todoroki-kun says in awe, leaning down to lick broad stripes along the bottom of my shaft, making me throw my head back and letting out sharp gasps. </p><p>“T-Todoroki-kun, w-why does your tongue feel so cold?” I ask. </p><p>“I was testing to see how you would react if I used my quirk. I could make my mouth more warm if you think that will be more pleasurable,” Todoroki-kun explains. He then begins licking and sucking on the tip of my member, but this time it feels so hot and wet inside of his mouth, making me cling onto the sheets and moan loudly. </p><p>“Ah! T-Todoroki-kun, it feels...ah!..so good” I pant as Todoroki-kun begins bobbing his head lower and taking more of my shaft, the pleasure making my mind go blank and my body melt. I let out a gasp as I suddenly feel cold air hit my now wet member, looking down to see Todoroki-kun being pulled away by a glaring Kacchan. </p><p>“You’re being awfully greedy, half and half bastard,” Kacchan says with a growl “You’re not the only one who wants to make Deku scream”. Without a second passing, my entire cock is engulfed in Kacchan’s mouth, the wetness and the heat feeling so so good. </p><p>“AAAH!! K-Kacchan!!” I moan loudly as my hips thrust up into his mouth, my hands gripping onto his blonde spiky hair. Even when I thrust up my hips he just continued sucking. Does Kacchan...not have a gag reflex? I didn’t think it’d be possible for Kacchan to be any sexier but boy was I wrong. As Kacchan continued sucking my member, I feel a hot tongue tease my sac, making me moan even louder, everything just feels so so good. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer when I feel that familiar coil in my stomach. “K-Kacchan, T-Todoroki-kun, don’t...I’m so- AAAHHH!!” I moan as I release inside of Kacchan’s mouth. I lay there panting as I come down from my release when it dawned on me that I just came inside of Kacchan’s mouth without warning. “Kacchan! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to release so soon!” I panic. </p><p>Kacchan just smirks and opens his mouth to show off my cum in his mouth, “Alof came ouf, nerd” he manages to speak, making me blush harder. </p><p>“I want to taste Midoriya too,” Todoroki-kun says with slight jealousy as he french kisses Kacchan, their tongues exchanging my fluids being completely visible to me and making my member twitch. I can’t be the only one who feels good, I also want to see Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s faces of pleasure. </p><p>“P-Please let me do it too!” I exclaim, making them turn their heads to me in confusion “I-I mean it’s not fair that I’m the only one feeling good, s-so please...let me suck yours” the more I spoke the more it became a whisper, my face burning bright red. </p><p>“You want to suck our cocks, fucking nerd?” Kacchan asks with yet another sexy smirk on his face “All you had to do was ask”. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan give each other a knowing look and stand near the side of the bed, slowly taking off their shirts and revealing every inch of their fantastic bodies. The definition of Todoroki-kun’s abs and the solidness of Kacchan’s chest, how could these two sexy gods possibly be my boyfriends?! I never want to wake up from this dream! “Hey nerd, you already drooling? We haven’t even taken off our pants yet,” Kacchan says teasingly. </p><p>“Ah! S-Sorry, you’re both just so attractive, I can’t help it!” I say in a panicky tone. </p><p>“It’s ok, Midoriya. You can stare as much as you like, we think you’re really attractive as well,” Todoroki-kun says. I blush slightly at the praise and get onto my knees in front of the two, watching them in awe as they both pull down their jeans and boxers in one go, revealing their hard cocks. I first stare at Kacchan’s, who had to be at least 19 cm (7.5 inches) in length with a pretty shade of pink and a small patch of blonde hair surrounding the base. The way it was curved against Kacchan’s abs made it look so...tasty, I wonder how he tastes considering how his sweat makes him smell so sweet. I then turn my attention to Todoroki-kun’s, who was just a few centimeters shorter than Kacchan, yet it was thicker, probably 4 cm  (1.6 inches) in diameter with a cute pink hue and...woah. </p><p>“Hey shitty nerd! How long are you going to stare at half and half’s di-“ Kacchan immediately cuts himself off when he looks for himself “Holy shit the carpets match the drapes”. Just like Todoroki-kun’s hair, the patch of pubic hair around Todoroki-kun’s cock is split colored, red on the left side and white on the right. </p><p>“Can we please stop staring at my pubic hair?” Todoroki-kun says, the pink tint on his cheeks exposing that he’s embarrassed. </p><p>“Ah! Sorry Todoroki-kun, I was just fascinated. You both have such pretty cocks,” I say shyly. I inch closer to Todoroki-kun and begin licking underneath his shaft and the tip, unsure of what to do. But I hear Todoroki-kun’s breathing become heavier and moans escaping his lips, which must mean that I’m doing something right. I suck on the tip while swirling my tongue and starting bobbing my head to take more in my mouth. The smell of his soap mixed with his natural scent was invading my nose and the taste of his precome from his hot throbbing cock was making my head go crazy. </p><p>“Midoriya...your mouth feels..ah..so good,” Todoroki-kun pants above me, his teeth gritted and his eyes scrunched in a face that only reads pleasure. So Todoroki-kun can make this kind of face too? And I was the one to make that face happen? </p><p>“Don’t forget to give my cock some attention too, fucking nerd,” Kacchan reminds me. I remove my mouth from Todoroki-kun’s cock and start licking Kacchan’s, his naturally sweet scent immediately making my head even more dizzy and craving more. I start sucking the tip and begin bobbing my head; even though I have a gag reflex, I still want to do my best. I inhale through my nose and take as much of Kacchan down my throat as I can, only managing to take in slightly more than half of it, but Kacchan still seems to be feeling good judging by the groans and pants. </p><p>“Fuck Deku, your mouth does feel really good. Don’t stop using your tongue...oh fuck just like that,” Kacchan groans, his hips slightly thrusting his cock further down my throat. I pull away from Kacchan’s cock and motion for Todoroki-kun to bring himself closer to Kacchan. Once they were side by side, I press the tips of their cocks together and take them both in my mouth, swirling my tongue around every reachable surface. Both boys are now moaning louder than before as both of their cocks are being stimulated, both of their precome leaking onto my tongue. </p><p>“Fucking hell, Icyhot, I can feel your cock... rubbing against mine inside Deku’s mouth. Fuck this feels so good,” Kacchan groans in pleasure. </p><p>“Yeah, and the warmth of Midoriya’s mouth...is making this feel so much better,” Todoroki-kun pants. Hearing their pants and groans makes me feel so happy that I can make them feel this good, I want to burn the image of their faces of pleasure into my brain forever. I look up into their eyes and stroke their cocks while my tongue glides between their tips. </p><p>“Doesh dish feel gowd?” I try asking while my tongue is still rubbing against them. An unreadable expression comes across their faces, but the next thing I know my tongue and face are being covered in warm fluids as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun groan loudly. Eh? Did I just make them both come at the same time? After a moment they both come down from their highs, still panting heavily. </p><p>“You shot your load pretty quickly, Icyhot. Don’t tell me you’re a premature ejaculator,” Kacchan says with a sneer. </p><p>“You came at the exact same time as I did, Bakugou. Besides, you saw how lewd Midoriya looked just now, it’s illegal to look that cute,” Todoroki-kun retorts. As they bicker, I use my fingers to collect some of the come that was on my cheeks and place it on my tongue to taste. It was bitter but there was a hint of sweet to it too, which was surprising. “Here Midoriya, I’ll clean your-“ Todoroki-kun begins to speak but immediately stops when he sees me collecting more come and putting it on my tongue. </p><p>“Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s come, they... taste good together,” I say thoughtfully. I look up and notice that both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are already half hard again and look down at me with lustful eyes. </p><p>“Fuck nerd, you need to stop doing such lewd things. You’re really testing our self control here, it’s like your begging for us to wreck you,” Kacchan growls. </p><p>“If that’s what you are asking for then we would be happy to fulfill your request. Just say the words,” Todoroki-kun says with a purr as he uses a tissue to wipe the remaining mess off of my cheeks. I blush immediately at the thought of even trying to say something like that to Todoroki-kun and Kacchan, there’s no way I can say something so embarrassing. Well at least that’s what I thought, but my still tipsy and clouded mind was speaking up for me. </p><p>“I want...Kacchan and Todoroki-kun...to put theirs in me...,” I say without making eye contact with either of them. I feel a finger touch my chin and lift it upwards, making me gaze into the lust-filled eyes of Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“You have to be more specific, Midoriya. Put our what in where?” Todoroki-kun asks in a husky voice, the coolness of his breath against my lips making me shiver. </p><p>“Y-Your cocks...inside of my hole. P-Please fill me up,” I beg with glazed eyes, my member twitching from the thought of having sex with the two I love most. </p><p>“Very good, Midoriya. We’ll make sure you are completely filled up,” Todoroki-kun says, picking me up and laying me down on the bed once more on my back with my legs spread. Kacchan goes to the bedside drawer and smirks after finding what he’s looking for. </p><p>“I can see that you’re prepared for everything nerd, looks like you’ve been wanting this as long as we have,” Kacchan says, picking up the lube and condoms and laying them on the bed beside me. I watch as Kacchan and Todoroki take turns spreading lube onto their fingers, my hole already twitching. </p><p>“Just breathe and let us know if it hurts ok,” Todoroki-kun says lovingly, leaving kisses on my freckled cheek as one of his fingers spreads lube against my hole before inserting it. I gasp a bit at the foreign feeling, it wasn’t a bad feeling necessarily but it was a bit strange. My body was quivering as I felt Todoroki-kun’s long finger reach inside of my hole, stretching me open until it was no longer uncomfortable and I was beginning to pant in pleasure. “I think he’s ready for another finger now, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun told Kacchan. I soon Kacchan’s rough finger ease inside of me along with Todoroki-kun’s finger, making me gasp at the stretch. </p><p>“Fuck you’re so tight and hot inside, Deku,” Kacchan says in a husky voice, “You’re swallowing up our fingers so eagerly, your tight little ass was made to take our cocks inside”. The feeling of two fingers stretching my hole and Kacchan’s dirty talk is making my body hotter by the second, the pain quickly turning into pleasure. Suddenly I feel a finger prod at a spot inside of me that made me moan loudly in surprise, my cock twitching at the jolt of pleasure. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, Todoroki-kun, n-not there! It feels w-weird!” I whimper. </p><p>“I think that’s your prostate, Midoriya. It’s supposed to make you feel good. After all...” Todoroki presses against the spot again, making me let out a surprise moan again “your cock twitches so cutely whenever we press here”. I throw my head back and moan endlessly as they continue assaulting my sweet spot, either teasing my nipple or my ear with their tongue as two fingers becomes three and then four. Once Kacchan and Todoroki-kun feel like I’m stretched enough, they pull out their fingers and stare down at me. “We’ll let you choose who gets to enter you first, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun explains. I look between the two of them, how could I possibly choose? However...</p><p>“Well...I did confess to Todoroki-kun first and he kissed me first. A-and I...y-you know...for him first. I think it’s only fair that Kacchan gets to go first this time,” I say while staring into Kacchan’s beautiful red eyes, the shade appearing darker with lust. </p><p>“Good choice, Deku. I’ll make sure you feel so good that you won’t be able to go a day without my cock,” Kacchan says with a smirk, reaching over to get a condom. “Get on your hands and knees for me. Icyhot, you can sit in front of Deku and help keep his mouth occupied,” Kacchan orders us. I get onto my hands and knees on the bed, Todoroki-kun sitting in front of me as Kacchan spreads lube onto his cock. Todoroki-kun smiles down at me, his thumb stroking my cheek lightly as if he knew that I was nervous and wanted to help me relax. </p><p>“We’ll take good care of you, Midoriya. We love you,” Todoroki-kun says sweetly, pressing his lips against mine once more. I moan into his mouth as I feel Kacchan slowly enter me, the burn of the stretch feeling slightly uncomfortable even after the preparation. But Todoroki-kun continues kissing me, making me forget the pain and allowing me to adjust to Kacchan’s large size. Soon the pain is dulled and I pull away from Todoroki-kun’s lips for air, turning my head to look at Kacchan, who’s face was flushed and his pants were heavy, almost as if he’s on the edge of losing all control. </p><p>“Kacchan...it’s ok...to move,” I say in between breaths. Kacchan starts thrusting his hips at a steady pace, making me let out breathy moans as I feel so full with each thrust. He was most likely teasing me and waiting to see if I’d actually beg for more, making me feel embarrassed. But my need for Kacchan outweighed it. “K-Kacchan, please...thrust harder and faster....please Kacchan,” I beg, my face pressed against Todoroki-kun’s neck. </p><p>“You asked for it, nerd,” Kacchan teases, his hips slowly pulling back only to thrust forward hard, the tip instantly pinpointing my prostate and making me moan louder than ever. Kacchan’s fingers dig deep into my hips as he thrusts faster and harder inside of me, the increase in speed making me moan endlessly. My mind was going blank from the pleasure and my body was burning even more, it all felt too good, nothing like I’ve ever experienced. </p><p>“It looks like you’re feeling really good, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says huskily into my ear. </p><p>“Y-Yes...it..AH!...feels...so goood! Ah! K-Kacchan!” I manage to say in between moans. </p><p>“Love it when you moan for me, Deku. Your ass feels so fucking tight and hot, fuck I don’t think I can get enough,” Kacchan groans as his cock continues to relentlessly thrust inside of me. “Why don’t you help Icyhot with his cock as I fuck you?” I look down Todoroki-kun’s body and notice his cock hard against his abs, bending down to take it inside of my mouth. Todoroki-kun lets out a groan of pleasure as I take as much of him inside my mouth and use my tongue wherever I can, Kacchan’s thrusts making me occasionally take all of Todoroki-kun down my throat. It isn’t long until I feel that pull in my stomach, I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. </p><p>“K-Kacchaaannnn.... I’m so...I can’t...much longer...,” I try to say in between moans as my face is now against Todoroki-kun’s hip. </p><p>“Gonna come, nerd?” Kacchan asks, not letting his thrusts falter. He pressed his chest against my back, his sweet scent and his husky moans surrounding me, and he reaches down to stroke my twitching member. “Go ahead, come for me” he whispers in my ear. </p><p>“Ah! Kacchan! Kacchan! Ka- AAAAHHHH!!” I moan out as I release all over the sheets and my stomach, my body trembling from the pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck Deku, if you squeeze that tight around me...shit I’m coming! Fuck!” Kacchan growls into my ear before biting my shoulder as he comes inside me, the sudden warmth of it under the thin film of the condom making every sensation I’m feeling even better. After we come down from our highs, Kacchan pulls out and removes his condom. However, instead of throwing it away, he uses his thumb to make me open my mouth and pours some of the come from the condom onto my tongue. “Since you love the taste of come so much, I’ll let you enjoy that,” Kacchan says with another smirk. As Kacchan empties the condom onto my tongue, I enjoy the bitterness yet sweetness of Kacchan’s come, swallowing every drop that was given. “Good boy,” Kacchan purrs. </p><p>“You looked so cute, Midoriya. You were so good for Bakugou weren’t you?” Todoroki-kun asks in a tone that was completely different from what Kacchan and I just did - it was full of love. I practically purr as Todoroki-kun’s cool hand grazes my face, enjoying his gentle caresses. But I know that he wants to cum too and I want to feel Todoroki-kun inside of me. With a wave of unknown confidence, I grab a condom and the lube, placing the condom onto Todoroki-kun’s hard member and making sure it’s properly lubricated. Once I finished, I straddle Todoroki-kun’s hips and place myself over his cock, slowly lowering myself and moaning with each inch I take. Where Kacchan was reaching deep inside of me because of his length, Todoroki-kun made me feel so full and stretched me out. </p><p>“Ah, Todoroki-kun....you’re so deep inside of me. I feel so full,” I say to Todoroki-kun, admiring his features, from his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat to his soft pink lips and broad shoulders with the most sexiest collarbones. </p><p>“You feel really good too, Midoriya, so tight around me,” Todoroki-kun groans as he leaves kisses and small hickeys against my neck. I shudder as he nips my ear and whispers in his even deeper and sexier voice “I’ll make sure you feel so good”. And with that, he lifts my hips up and thrusts deep into me, the tip brushing my prostate and making me moan in surprise. Todoroki-kun continues thrusting at a hard and deep pace, the speed gradually increasing and making me moan like crazy once again. It feels as if he can’t control his quirk from all of the pleasure because his member alternates between being cold and being hot, the different sensations feeling so good. I let out a noise of surprise as I feel a pair of hands on my butt spreading my cheeks apart. </p><p>“Fuck, who knew that watching your tight little ass take Half and Half’s cock would be this hot? Wish you rode me too, maybe even reverse cowgirl so I can watch your ass swallow up every inch of my cock,” Kacchan says, biting into one of my cheeks and making me let out yet another moan at the pleasurable pain. “As much as I love the sounds of your lewd moans, I think your mouth would look even better on my cock,” Kacchan says as he thrusts his member inside of my mouth. I do my best to make Kacchan feel better than I did before, this time taking nearly all of him down my throat and sucking hard as I pull back. “Oh fuck, Deku. Your pretty little mouth was made to suck cock,” Kacchan groans. My hips wouldn’t stop moving and my member was leaking precome once again, all I can think about is being filled and surrounded by these two beautiful boys. </p><p>But, of course, my member had other plans and I only manage to pull away from Kacchan and whimper Todoroki-kun’s name before I’m releasing once again, my come landing on Todoroki-kun’s abs. </p><p>“Ah! Midoriya! So tight...ngh!” Todoroki-kun groans as he comes inside of the condom, my body collapsing onto his as we finish our orgasms. I lean up and press my lips against Todoroki-kun’s, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips and gentle caresses of his fingers against my sides. I pull away in shock as I feel something enter my hole along with Todoroki-kun’s still half hard member. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! What are you doing?!” I ask, whimpering as my still sensitive hole is being filled even more. </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m being nice to make sure you’re nice and stretched out. I wouldn’t want to make you cry too much when we both enter you,” Kacchan states as he continues to stretch me out. </p><p>“B-Both of you? In me?” I ask with wide eyes “There’s no way! You’re both so big, they won’t fit!” I was now panicking a bit, yes I want them both to feel good and want more of them, but taking two large members inside of me just scared me. Before I know it I’m doing my muttering thing and my head is turned to have lips press against my own, the softness calming me a bit. Todoroki-kun pulls away and looks into my eyes. </p><p>“I know that it seems scary or impossible, but we will always do everything in our power to not cause you pain. Let’s all feel good together ok?” Todoroki-kun reassures me in a soothing tone. I nod my head and continue letting Kacchan prepare me; I love and trust them so I know I’ll be safe. After a few minutes, Kacchan removes his fingers and Todoroki-kun pulls out to get a new condom. I lay on the bed as I watch the two put new condoms and lube onto their hard members, awaiting their next move. Once they were prepared, Kacchan whispers something into Todoroki-kun’s ear and he nods. They move into seated positions with legs intertwined and press against each other close enough that their members are pressed directly against each other. Somehow, the sight was so erotic and sexy, if only I could take a picture. </p><p>“Ha, looks like I’m bigger than you, Icyhot,” Kacchan sneers. </p><p>“I’m still thicker than you, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun retorted, in which Kacchan just responded with a tongue click. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Deku? You want to ride our cocks don’t you?” Kacchan asks, breaking me out of my trance. I crawl over and position myself over Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, my back facing Todoroki-kun since I didn’t get the chance to see Kacchan’s face as we had sex before. I take a deep breath and slowly lower myself onto their members, instantly wincing as my body tries to take the stretch. Unfortunately I lose strength in my legs and in one motion, both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are completely inside me, making me scream in pain and pleasure and the two underneath me groan loudly. Somehow even though my hole was stretched wide and the pain stung, the heat of the two inside of me felt so good, my body getting used to the feeling as my hips move in slow circles. </p><p>“Wow Midoriya, your hole is even tighter and hotter than before. This feels incredible,” Todoroki-kun groans, his member twitching next to Kacchan’s inside of me. </p><p>“Fucking hell, nerd. Who knew you had such a lewd body? Taking two cocks inside of your tight ass, such a slut for cock aren’t you?” Kacchan growls, finishing his dirty talk with a hard thrust that attacked my prostate dead on and made me throw my head back as I moaned. They set a pattern of thrusts, one thrusting in as the other pulls out and vice versa. I didn’t know this kind of pleasure exists, I might get addicted. These two boys agreed to go out with me and now we’re all having such passionate sex. I don’t want it to end, I want all of them. </p><p>“Aaaahhhhh! It...feels...so good! I feel so full...both of your cocks feel amazing!! So good, so good, so- AH KATSUKI! SHOUTO!” I scream as both continue thrusting inside of me, their rhythm broken once I screamed their names.  </p><p>“Fuck, my name coming from your lips sounds so damn hot,” Kacchan groans. Both boys sit up, their bodies pressed against mine and their fingers stroking wherever they can. </p><p>“Say our names even more, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun whispers into my ear. Their thrusts are now harder and faster than before, my member rubbing against Kacchan’s abs and my moans never ending. </p><p>“AAAHHH! KATSUKI! SHOUTO! AH DON’T STOP!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!” I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear a growl and Kacchan’s lips crash against mine, our tongue and teeth clashing as we kiss passionately, Todoroki-kun’s teeth and lips creating love bites along my neck and shoulder. After what seems like hours, I knew that I was going to come soon, my member leaking between Kacchan and I’s stomachs. “K-Katsuki! Shouto~! I-I’m gonna come!” I get out in between moans. </p><p>“Same here, nerd. You’re so fucking tight...and Icyhot’s cock feels so hot rubbing against me. I’m gonna come,” Kacchan pants. </p><p>“Me too, Izuku. I’m so close, let’s all come together,” Todoroki-kun says breathlessly. After a few more fast and intense thrusts and a mantra of their names leaving my lips, we all moan in ecstasy and release our come, mine onto mine and Kacchan’s stomachs and theirs into the condoms. The warmth inside of me was doubled and it made my body feel so warm as I collapsed against Kacchan, our breaths evening out. After a while, both pull out of me and dispose of their used condoms. </p><p>“I’ll go and run a bath for us,” Todoroki-kun says, leaving a small peck on my cheek before heading to the bathroom to run a bath. </p><p>“Come on, Deku. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kacchan states with a small squeeze of my butt, making me squeak. I try to get off the bed and stand but I instantly collapsed onto the floor, all feeling in my legs were gone and my hips were throbbing. Kacchan just snickers as he stares at me, “Good to know that we fucked you that good”. I hide my face from him in embarrassment but soon I’m carried in a bridal position, Kacchan’s strong arms holding me up as he carries me to the bathroom. The bath is already prepared when Kacchan and I walk in and Kacchan lowers me into the bath, the warm water and the bubbles feeling great against my skin. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan get along with me, the bath tub luckily being big enough so we can all be comfortable, Todoroki-kun used his fire side to keep the water at a nice temperature and Kacchan makes small explosions to make mini jets in the water. </p><p>“This feels amazing guys,” I say sleepily as their hands explore my body, “So you both really want to be in a relationship with me?”</p><p>“Of course, Midoriya. I’ve loved you for so long, I want to be able to make you happy and feel safe. You’re my whole world and my heart belongs to you,” Todoroki-kun says with a smile, causing me to stare into his eyes in awe with a soft blush on my cheeks. </p><p>“Ok that was so fucking cheesy,” Kacchan says with a soft glare but it disappears, “But I can say the same thing, I love you too Izuku.” Kacchan doesn’t make eye contact with me as he says this to hide his blush but I can tell that he means it. </p><p>“I love you both so much, I’m so happy that I can be with you two,” I beam widely and place a kiss on both of their cheeks. </p><p>“I never thought I’d say this but maybe I should thank Pikachu for spiking that punch if this is the outcome,” Kacchan mentions teasingly. A few seconds after saying that, we hear muffled screams from a few doors down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master! I’ll be a good boy I promise! Please just let me come!!” Oh my god was that Denki?! </p><p>“Never fucking mind, my ears did not need to hear that,” Kacchan growls, making Todoroki-kun and I snicker. </p><p>“Oh what? Does that not sound hot to you? Cute little Izuku here begging for your cock and calling you Daddy?” Todoroki-kun asks teasingly. Immediately my face turns bright red along with Kacchan. </p><p>“Fuck Icyhot, I didn’t think you’d be the kinky type. That does sound pretty hot though...” Kacchan says thoughtfully. </p><p>“Hey let’s get some sleep ok!” I exclaim nervously to get off of the topic, becoming even more embarrassed. We all rinse off and get out of the tub, drying ourselves and slipping on a pair of boxers before crawling into bed. We all exchange good night’s and small kisses before cuddling and falling into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SkinKamiSero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Punishment<br/>Kaminari x Shinsou x Sero <br/>Warning: Super extreme smut</p><p>Summary: Sero and Shinsou punish Denki for the stunt he tried to pull at the party (Continuation from last fanfiction)<br/>-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•<br/>Denki’s POV</p><p>The party just ended and we had lots of fun! I mean sure my plan to get my boyfriends super horny and have incredible sex afterwards was a bit of a bust since Deku drank it instead. But we all played games, ate snacks, danced and just had a good time. And maybe I did Deku a favor and he’ll finally have Bakugou and Todoroki as his boyfriends. After everyone helped clean up a bit and returned to their rooms, I walk back to my rooms with my boyfriends in tow. We get inside my room and I plop down onto the bed. “Man, that party was pretty fun, huh?” I ask my boyfriends. But they only stare down at me with unreadable expressions. “Eh? Babes?” </p><p>“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Denki,” Sero says with a soft glare, “We still need to punish you for trying to make us drink spiked punch.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I just wanted to see if the aphrodisiac really worked and we haven’t had sex in a long time. Just wanted to end the night on a good note,” I say apologetically, hoping that I can squeeze out of whatever punishment I may receive. </p><p>“We believe you, love,” Shinsou says, “but we still have to punish you. Sero, can you retrieve the bag from the back of Denki’s closet?” I watch as Sero nods and goes through my closet before finding a black back and returning to Shinsou. I didn’t even notice that in my closet, did Shinsou put it there?</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” I ask with my head tilted in confusion. </p><p>“Oh just a few toys I decided to pick up,” Shinsou says with a mischievous grin. He gets closer to me and presses his lips against mine. I moan in surprise but quickly melt into the kiss, his lips were so soft and his tongue felt so warm. I get lost in the kiss and when Shinsou pulls away, I notice something around my wrists. I look behind me and see that my hands are tied together with some of Sero’s tape. </p><p>“Eh?! Why’d you tie me up?!” I exclaim. I can’t even move my arms, they’re completely bounded. </p><p>“This is supposed to be a punishment,” Sero says, now sitting behind me. He lifts me up and Shinsou takes off my pants and underwear in one go, a massive blush coming across my face as I’m not exposed to my boyfriends. </p><p>“This is supposed to be a punishment and yet you have a semi? What a horny boyfriend we have,” Shinsou says with a smirk and blows cold air against my dick, making me even harder. I watch as Shinsou retrieves two more items from the bag, one being a bottle of lube and the other a vibrator. My eyes widen as I look at the vibrator; I’ve jokingly talked about using sex toys before but I never thought Shinsou and Sero would actually buy something like this. I feel my dick twitch in interest as I imagine how the vibrator would feel inside of me. Shinsou applies lube to the vibrator and his fingers and slips a finger inside of me, making me let out a small moan. “I’m surprised, your hole isn’t incredibly tight. Don’t tell me you’ve fingered yourself thinking about us when we weren’t around,” Shinsou asks me. </p><p>I blush hard and avoid his gaze, “Only because I got horny while you guys were training. It’s your fault my body is like this.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re the ones who made your body so lewd,” Shinsou says with a small snicker and curls two fingers into my prostate, making me moan even louder. I cling onto Sero as Shinsou continues stretching me out, his fingers occasionally milking my prostate and making me moan endlessly. Eventually Shinsou takes out his fingers and immediately puts the vibrator in me, a hiss and a groan of pain and pleasure leaves my lips as the foreign object enters me. It’s not as big as Shinsou or Sero but it feels a bit weird, it’s not warm and it’s rubbing against every spot inside me. Within a second, the vibrator starts vibrating and I nearly scream from the pleasure. What is this feeling? It keeps vibrating against my prostate; my dick won’t stop twitching and my mind is going blank, this feels so good. </p><p>“Damn look at him. He’s enjoying his little toy so much, his ass keeps clenching around it and swallowing it up. Such an eager little slut,” Sero says in a husky voice tinted with lust. Sero reaches down and pushes the vibrator deeper inside, a jolt of pleasure running through my body and making me scream. </p><p>“S-Sero! If you do that...I’m gonna come!” I moan, my hips eagerly moving to achieve my orgasm. But the second I say that, I feel something tight around the base of my cock and I look down to see a blue ring. No! There’s no way that’s-! “I-Is that a cock ring?” I ask with a wavering voice. </p><p>“Only good boys get to come and you have to earn the right to come. Besides, this is just the start of your punishment,” Shinsou says with a smirk. He backs away and reaches for Sero from behind me, pulling him close and lustfully making out with him. Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! I’m stuck here with a raging erection, a vibrator in my ass, AND I have to watch my super hot boyfriends fuck?!?! This is absolute torture!!! But it’s too erotic and sexy to not watch. My boyfriends are now shirtless and unbuckling each other’s pants as they continue making out. Their hands are exploring each other’s toned, muscular bodies and their hips grinding against each other in search of friction. I guess I was letting out weird noises because both boys turn to me after they remove each other’s pants. </p><p>“Enjoying the show, Denki?” Sero asks with a smirk and I nod my head so fast I could’ve broken my neck. Sero just chuckles in response “So needy”. They slowly pull down their boxers, revealing their big hard cocks to me, my mouth immediately salivating and my dick and hole twitching in need. They both had long and thick cocks, both about 20 centimeters in length. Where as Sero likes to thrust inside me super fast, Shinsou thrusts as deep as possible and fills me up completely, they both feel so so good. Fuuuuuck I’m so horny. This vibrator feels so good but I can’t even come. I watch hungrily as I watch my boyfriends stroke each other’s cocks and rubbing them against each other, their pretty pink tips leaking so much precome and their deep groans filling the room. I wanted to taste them so badly. </p><p>“P-Please! I don’t care if my dick gets touched or if I come! Just please let me suck your cocks! Please masters!!” I moan with need, my hips thrusting on their own. </p><p>“Oh? So we’re your masters now?” Who knew you’d be so kinky, Denki? Can’t say that I’m complaining though,” Shinsou purrs. Sero and Shinsou walk close to the end of the bed and pull me off of it so I’m on my knees. As I shift, the vibrator runs directly against my prostate, making me let out another shocked moan. I look up to see my boyfriends and their hard cocks twitching and leaking precome, I wanted nothing more than for them to absolutely wreck me with them. “Tell your masters exactly what you want,” Shinsou demands, his voice deeper and filled with lust, turning me on to no end. </p><p>“W-Want you both to fuck my mouth pussy with your hard cocks, please masters. Use my mouth for your pleasure and wreck me,” I whimper, my dick twitching as I keep saying such lewd things. My mind is completely clouded with lust and seeking pleasure is all I care about. </p><p>“Such a cock slut,” Sero growls, taking his cock and shoving it down my throat. I gag as his dick hits the back of my throat but the heat and thickness of his cock and the taste of his precome override the pain. I moan around his cock as I let my jaw hang slack as his hips thrust violently, my nose hitting his lower abdomen each time the tip rams down my throat. </p><p>“Damn that’s really hot, he looks so wrecked. A vibrator in his ass and a cock down his throat, it’s almost as if he can’t go a second without his needy holes being filled,” Shinsou teases. Sero pulls his cock out of my mouth and forces me onto Shinsou’s cock, my tongue immediately moving to all of his good spots. “Oh fuck yes, love it when you use your tongue like that. Always know how to please your masters,” Shinsou purrs, making me keen at the praise. I inhale through my nose and take all of Shinsou down my throat, looking up into his eyes as I hold my head there. Shinsou groans loudly and holds my head down, his fingers pulling at my hair, “Oh fuck, Denki!” I must’ve turned on his switch because he’s now ramming his cock down my throat, the pain of my throat being pounded into feeling so good despite it hurting. It always made me feel so good knowing that I can make my boyfriends feel pleasure. I feel Shinsou pull out of my mouth and I look up at my boyfriends with glazed eyes, waiting for their next demands. </p><p>“Such a needy boy. But your punishment still isn’t over, love,” Sero says, making me pout. I watch as Shinsou retrieves the lube and hands it to Sero; they move into a position where Sero is behind Shinsou, who is on his knees with his face on the carpet, presenting himself to Sero. As of right now Shinsou is the one verse in our relationship and he’s so sexy when he’s topping me. But watching him present himself so lewdly and seeing his face contort with pleasure as he takes Sero’s cock is so fucking hot. Sero puts lube onto three fingers and teases Shinsou’s hole with one finger before sticking it inside. Shinsou hisses in pain from the intrusion but it’s followed by small groans as he adjusts to it. My dick keeps twitching at the sound of Shinsou’s moans as Sero continues to prep him, the sight of his cock leaking precome making the scene so much better. </p><p>“Sero, it’s only fair that Denki sees everything,” Shinsou’s words pull me out of my thoughts, “Let’s make sure he gets to see just what he has in store.” Sero smirks and pulls out his fingers before putting on a condom and lubing up his cock. He then picks up Shinsou and sits on the carpet into a position where he is sitting and Shinsou is hovering above Sero’s throbbing cock with his legs spread apart. Fuck me that’s so hot. I watch in awe as Shinsou is lowered onto Sero’s cock, each moan escaping Shinsou’s mouth and the sight of his hole being stretched by Sero’s cock turning me on to no end. Soon Shinsou was completely seated on Sero’s cock, his hips swiveling in lewd circles and his cheeks flushed. “S-Sero...please,” Shinsou says with a whimper. </p><p>“Please what, doll?” Sero asks with a smirk, biting Shinsou’s earlobe and kissing his neck. </p><p>“Please move! Pound me with your hard cock please!” Shinsou begs, his face even more lewd after spouting such sexy words. </p><p>“As you wish,” Sero whispers huskily before placing his hands on Shinsou’s hips and slowly pulls out of him then thrusting back inside hard and deep. Immediately Shinsou lets out a loud moan at the sudden pace of Sero’s thrusts, each one being relentlessly fast and hard, causing Shinsou to make the most delicious whimpers and moans. My dick is twitching even more now and it won’t stop leaking, this is just such a turn on. But at the same time it’s just plain cruel. I want to make them feel good too, I want to be filled up with their big cocks and come hard from them. I want... </p><p>“What is it that you want, Denki?” Sero asks me suddenly. Did I accidentally say that out loud? I didn’t even notice when they stopped having sex, now they’re on either side of me. Their cocks were flush against their abs, teasing me by twitching so cutely. I feel a finger press against my bottom lip and I look up into Shinsou’s eyes, clouded with lust. </p><p>“You’re drooling, babe” Shinsou says with a smirk “Now tell us what you want”. I moan around his finger as it rubs against my tongue and eagerly grind my hips onto the vibrator. </p><p>“P-Please fuck me, masters. I want to be a good boy for you....and take both of your hard cocks inside of me. Please fill me up, masters” I beg needily, I can’t take any more. I want to come so badly. They both smirk and lay me down onto the bed once more, getting the condoms and lube to prepare themselves. I watch as Sero moves in between my legs and lifts them onto his shoulders. Soon he pulls the vibrator out of my ass, a small whimper leaving my lips. </p><p>“Don’t worry, babe. You’ll get something so much better now,” Sero says soothingly, kissing me passionately as he slams into me. I moan loudly into Sero’s mouth as I’m filled with his cock, it feels so much better than the vibrator. So hot and thick, I can never get enough. Sero pulls away and starts swiveling his hips and thrusts slowly. Oh now he’s just being a tease. But the teasing is cut short when I feel a sharp thrust aimed directly at my prostate, a jolt of electricity running through my body as I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Now Sero is thrusting faster than ever before, the pleasure just feeling too good, this is unlike any other sex we’ve had before. A sea of lust has completely swept over us, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the bed frame banging against the wall echoing throughout the room; fuck I needed this so badly. </p><p>“Love hearing all of your moans and whimpers coming from that pretty little mouth of yours,” Shinsou purrs “I almost don’t want to fuck your mouth. But you have to please both of your masters.” Without hesitation, I turn my head and engulf Shinsou’s cock, taking in every inch that I can and using my tongue to rub every surface I can reach. All of my senses were completely run over with pleasure, the intense thrusts from Sero and the taste of Shinsou’s precome, it was all so good. My mind is going blank, I can’t think straight anymore. Not that I was able to do that in the first place, am I right? Suddenly, Sero and Shinsou both pull back, a needy whimper leaving my lips as my dick twitches in need once again. Shinsou changes position so now he’s laying against the pillows, his cock stiff and throbbing. “Come here, Denki. Want you to ride me,” Shinsou orders, but not by using his quirk. There’s no need for his quirk when I’m this turned on, I’m completely under his spell. I straddle his hips and slowly lower myself onto Shinsou’s cock, the feeling of each inch stretching my wide and reaching the deepest parts of my body feeling too good. It doesn’t take very long for me to start bouncing myself on his cock, his hips moving up to reach inside me even deeper. Each thrust makes his cock rub against my prostate, the moans leaving my lips never ending and my hips moving on their own. “You look so hot like this, riding my cock fast and hard like the good boy you are. You love it don’t you? Being pounded fast and hard by your masters’ cocks?” Shinsou says in his deep, lustful voice. </p><p>“Y-Yes! Love master’s cock so much! Both of your cocks feel...so good inside of me! Fuck my ass pussy even more! Please don’t stop master!!” I pant in between moans and whimpers, his dirty talk making me move even faster. With a deep growl, Shinsou flips me over so I’m in a doggy style position, his cock buried deep inside of me. </p><p>“Such a good cockslut,” Shinsou growls in my ear before thrusting so hard and deep that I jolt forward with each thrusts, my fingers desperately clawing at the sheets and my moans being muffled by the pillow. Why is being called a cockslut so damn hot? It’s like it’s proof that I belong to Shinsou and Sero and only they can make me feel this good. Unexpectedly, Shinsou lets out a shocked moan and his thrusts falter. “S-Sero! Don’t thrust inside of me so suddenly!” he pants into my ear, his chest now pressed against my back. </p><p>“I couldn’t help myself, you two looked like you were having a lot of fun. Besides I still need to come,” Sero says before thrusting his hips, his thrusts making Shinsou move even deeper in me. </p><p>“S-Sero! N-not too fast! Your thrusts...are making Shinsou move even deeper inside me!” I get out in between moans. The sounds of all of our bodies moving with each other’s and our moans fill the whole room, the heat comparing to that of a sauna. Everything was just so intense, the pleasure completely taking us over. Soon I’m reminded of a very important issue.</p><p>“M-Masters, p-please...n-need...come,” I try to get out but my brain couldn’t put the words together. </p><p>“Want to come, Denki? Bet your cock is absolutely aching, it’s such a cute pink color. It hasn’t stopped leaking either,” Shinsou pants into my ear, his tongue teasing my neck. “Scream our names, love. Let everyone know who you belong to. Who are your masters?”</p><p>“Hanta!! Hitoshi!! I belong to you!! You’re the masters, I’m yours and only yours!! I’m a slut for Hanta and Hitoshi’s cocks!!!” I scream loud enough for the whole world to hear. It isn’t much longer until I’m filled completely and the warmth of Shinsou’s come filling up the condom can be felt, his teeth digging into my shoulder as he finishes inside me making me groan. I feel Shinsou pull out and I’m once again laying on my back, both of my boyfriends laying on either side of me. They start leaving hickeys and small bite marks on my neck, the pleasure of being marked surging through my body. </p><p>“Promise to be a good boy from now on?” Sero asks me. </p><p>“Yes Master!!! I’m sorry, Master!!! I’ll be a good boy I promise! PLEASE JUST LET ME COME!!!” I beg desperately. </p><p>“Come for us, Denki,” I hear Shinsou whisper as he takes the cock ring off. The second the rings comes off and their hands clasp around my dick, I’m coming. Hard. My toes curl and my back arches high as spurts of come land on my abs and even my collarbones; my mind is completely clouded and continuous waves of pleasure run over my body before I finally come down from my high. I lay there panting heavily as my boyfriends continued to leave small kisses on my face and neck, the aftershock finally over. “Such a good boy for us, Denki. Did so well,” Shinsou says soothingly. Apparently while I was my post orgasm trance he had the time to get a wet rag, gently cleaning off my body. Once I was clean and condoms were properly disposed, we all get under a fresh pair of sheets that Shinsou added to the bed, cuddling whoever we could reach.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Sero asks “Did that fulfill your expectations of hot, steamy after party sex?” </p><p>“Definitely exceeded it,” I say with a laugh, “that was so fucking hot. Maybe I should get into trouble more often.” </p><p>I yelp as I feel teeth dig into my neck and hear Shinsou mumble “Don’t even think about it. Now go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” I just laugh again and leave a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his body and falling asleep. </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>I slip on a pair of boxers along with some sweats and a loose tank before I walk to the shared kitchen with Shinsou and Sero. Todoroki, Bakugou, and Deku were already there eating breakfast so I go to the cabinet and get some cereal. </p><p>“I see you were a good boy for your masters, Pikachu,” I hear Bakugou say teasingly, making me drop the cereal box. Luckily it was still closed. </p><p>“W-Was I that loud?!” I ask with a shocked expression, now facing the smirking blonde. </p><p>“Oh yeah, we can tell that you got quite the fucking last night,” Bakugou sneers. </p><p>“Shut up!” I say embarrassed, my face sporting a bright pink blush. </p><p>“Kacchan! Stop teasing him!” Deku scolds Bakugou, only causing him to roll his eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Thanks, Deku. Also I’m really sorry you drank that punch last night, I didn’t mean to prank you or anything,” I apologize. </p><p>“Oh it’s ok, Kaminari. I promise it’s no big deal,” Deku reassures me with a smile. Now that I look closer, those are some dark marks on his neck. Not to mention, they’re all sitting pretty close. And...</p><p>“Hey Deku, isn’t that Bakugou’s...shirt?” It all clicks in the second Deku starts to blush. “Oh, y’all are so fucking!!” I scream excitedly. </p><p>“K-Kaminari!!! Not so loud!!” Deku squeals, his face completely red now. </p><p>“Congrats on your relationship guys!” Sero says sincerely and Shinsou gives a nod in agreement. </p><p>“Thank you, Sero,” Todoroki thanks him, his hand rubbing Deku’s soothingly. </p><p>“But might want to be careful of the hickey situation, especially since you’re dating Bakugou of all people,” I say to Deku. </p><p>“Coming from the person who wears hickeys like a gold chain is not convincing at all, Denki,” Shinsou says with a snicker. I do in fact realize that I have a whole line of hickeys across my neck, making me blush again.</p><p>“S-Shut up!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Sex Switch<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (+squirting)</p><p>Summary: Midoriya gets affected by a quirk in which he is turned into the opposite sex and his boyfriends can’t help but to enjoy their cute (girl)boyfriend’s new body. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>It’s a typical day at UA and the next class will be starting in about 5 minutes. I arrived pretty early as I usually do along with Momo, Iida, and Tsu. As the class continued to fill up, I noticed that my boyfriend Midoriya was nowhere to be found, which is odd since he never arrives this late. Bakugou walks in along with his gang of friends and after a few minutes, he walks over to my desk. </p><p>“Hey, Icyhot, where’s the damn nerd?” he asks bluntly, apparently wondering the same thing. Even though his pride never lets down, it’s noticeable that he’s as curious as I am. Maybe even slightly worried. </p><p>“I don’t know, normally he’d be here before you. I know he left the dorms earlier than us,” I say thoughtfully. I figure that he’s currently with Uraraka but that still doesn’t explain why he’s late. Soon we hear the door open and we see Uraraka walk in alongside a cute girl. Ah, she must be new. She has short and curly dark green hair, wide emerald eyes with long lashes, pale skin, and freckled cheeks. All of this features were very similar to... wait a minute. I turn to Bakugou and it looks like he figured it out too; did our boyfriend really turn into a girl? Everyone else is staring at the mysterious girl now with confused glances and she stands in front of the class. </p><p>“Hey everyone, it’s me, Midoriya. Yeah...I got affected by a quirk, so I’ll be a girl for 48 hours before I can return to normal,” Midoriya announces sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>“EH?!?!?!?!?!” the whole class exclaims before bombarding Midoriya with countless comments. </p><p>“For 48 hours?! That’s insane!”</p><p>“You look so cute! You should totally let us girls pick out some outfits for you!”</p><p>“Such a huge rack! Please let me touch them!” I immediately recognize who dared to say such a disgusting comment and both Bakugou and I glare down at Mineta with our quirks ready to attack him. He’s lucky I let him off with just a block of ice barricading him. The comments don’t end, making Midoriya appear more and more scared. Bakugou rushes to his side and protectively holds him. </p><p>“Back off, extras!! Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?!” Bakugou shouts. Immediately everyone starts mumbling apologies and backs away. </p><p>“Thank you, Kacchan. But...c-could you please move your hand?” Midoriya says in an embarrassed tone. Bakugou looks down and realized that his hand is groping one of Midoriya’s breasts, making me slightly jealous. Soon Bakugou is blushing severely and lets go of Midoriya, returning to his seat. Everyone sits down and the lesson starts without further delay. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>I just can’t believe this! Why must I turn into a girl of all quirk attacks?!?! You have no idea how embarrassing it was for me to use the bathroom like this! Luckily it’ll wear off naturally so I’ll just have to deal with it. At least it’s Friday. School is finally over and I start heading over to the dorms until I run into all of the girls in my class. </p><p>“Hey, Midoriya! We were going to head over to this new mall that just opened in a few minutes! Why don’t you tag along?” Ashido asks with a wide smile. </p><p>“O-Oh! I don’t know...it’s kind of embarrassing while I’m in this form...” I mumble nervously. </p><p>“Aww, please Midoriya! We might as well enjoy having you in this form while we can!” Hagakure says excitedly “Besides you’ll need a few outfits for the 48 hours you’ll be in this form. We could even get you something cute to wear for your boyfriends.” I didn’t even need to see her face to know that she is smirking right now, making my blush furiously. She does have a point, none of my current clothes will fit me like this, I had to wear my gym uniform to class today. It would be easier if my chest wasn’t so...you know. </p><p>“Well... ok I’ll tag along” I say eventually, making all of the girls squeal in delight. </p><p>“Oh my gosh we’re going to make you look so cute!” Momo says excitedly. As we go back to the dorm to change and drop off our backpacks, I bump into Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Oh! Hi, Todoroki-kun!” I say with a smile. </p><p>“You know you can call me Shouto now that we’re dating,” he says. </p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry it’s a bit of a force of habit. Anyways I was just about to head out with the girls to go shopping since I’m...you know. I should be back by evening,” I inform him. </p><p>“Oh perfect, Bakugou and I actually wanted to take you out on a date tonight if you’d let us. It’ll be casual so you don’t have to worry about having to dress up,” Tod- Shouto says. Since we have been dating for only about a month, we haven’t had the chance to go on too many dates. At least me being a girl won’t make him feel completely awkward. </p><p>“Of course! I’d love to go on a date with you and Kacchan!” I say with a smile. Shouto blushes slightly and smiles in return. </p><p>“Perfect, we’ll be ready at 6. Have fun with the girls,” he says. </p><p>“I will,” I respond. I went to my room and changed into a white shirt and my best fitting shorts before heading to the main entrance of the school to meet everyone. </p><p>“There you are, Deku! You took a bit long, are you ok?” Uraraka-chan asks me. </p><p>“Oh I’m fine! Todoroki-kun and Kacchan just invited me out on a date tonight,” I say sheepishly. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! You have a date tonight?!” Ashido asks excitedly, “Oh we have to find only the cutest outfit for you to wear!” I was a bit nervous because I never really go into stores for feminine clothing, but I have trust in them that they can make me look good even if I’m not my normal self. </p><p>~Time Skip to 5:58 pm~<br/>Bakugou’s POV</p><p>Icyhot and I are sitting in the common room of the dorms and having small talk with some of the other guys, waiting for Deku to come down. I still can’t believe that the damn nerd has turned into a chick. And I hate to admit it but he looks cute even as a girl. Even though his muscles aren’t as prominent as before, his  longer lashes makes his eyes look even bigger and his body is pretty curvy. But I could care less about what the damn nerd looks like, I fell for him because of his sickeningly cute personality. Fuck, that nerd made me fall hard. </p><p>“I’m ready! Hope you weren’t waiting for too long,” I hear Deku say from behind us. </p><p>“It’s about time you damn-,” I immediately stop talking once I see Deku, the girls actually did a great job. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a heart keyhole that showed off a small hint of cleavage, a green plaid miniskirt, knee high stockings, his typical red sneakers, and a green choker with a metal heart to match his skirt. He was even wearing glossy red lipstick and a hint of eyeliner. God damn, he looks cute as fuck. And apparently all the other guys were thinking the same, practically drooling over my now female boyfriend. “The fuck are you guys looking at?!” I ask while making my hands make small explosions, irritated with the way they were staring at Deku. They immediately pretend to stare at their phones instead; I thought so fucking extras. </p><p>“Midoriya, you look amazing,” Icyhot says in awe, making Deku blush even harder. Fuck, so fucking cute. </p><p>“T-Thank you, Shouto. You both look really great too,” Deku says in return. Icyhot and I get off of the couch and reach out for one of Deku’s hand so we’re all linked together. After saying goodbye to all of the people in the common room, we start our date. “So where are we going?” Deku asks. </p><p>“Just that stupid café you wanted to go to for a while and then the arcade afterwards,” I say, trying to keep up my cool front and avoid looking directly at the cuteness that is my female boyfriend. </p><p>“You remembered that?” Deku asks with a gasp and smiles widely, “You’re so thoughtful, Kacchan.” STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN CUTE!! I just click my tongue and face the opposite direction. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV<br/>After about 5 minutes of small talk, we make it to this small café that I’ve wanted to go to for a while. I hear their specialty are their “majestic milkshakes” and they even have some spicier foods that are more to Kacchan’s tastes. We walk inside and order our meals, Kacchan got a spicy curry dish, I got kastudon, and Todoroki-kun got soba. As for the milkshakes we’d like after our meals, I got a (your favorite milkshake flavor) while Kacchan got a spiced chocolate milkshake and Todoroki-kun got a strawberry vanilla swirled milkshake. We find a booth to sit at and make small talk as we wait for our food. After about 10 minutes, our number was called and Kacchan and Todoroki-kun get up to get our food. I smile as I watch my two handsome boyfriends walk away, I’m so lucky to have them. </p><p>“Hey cutie,” I hear a gruff voice say next to me. I turn my head to see a boy with spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. </p><p>“U-Um..h-hi,” I stutter awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I squeak when he moves even closer to me, sitting next to me and attempting to put his arm around my shoulder. </p><p>“What’s a cute thing like you sitting here by yourself?” he asks, scooting even closer to me in which I scoot away in response. “Oh come on, babe. I don’t bite.”</p><p>“We sure as hell do,” I hear a familiar voice growl out. I sigh in relief to see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, who are both glaring angrily at the man next to me, Kacchan making explosions in his hand and Todoroki-kun making small flames appear. </p><p>“I highly suggest you step away from our girlfriend if you want to leave this building in one piece,” Todoroki-kun states angrily. The man who tried to hit on me cowers and runs away from us as quick as his legs will take him. </p><p>I sigh in relief again “Thanks guys, I had no idea what to do or say.”</p><p>“It’s your fault for being so damn cute, nerd,” Kacchan states and places my kastudon in front of me. This statement makes me blush. </p><p>“W-What?! Me?! C-Cute?!” I stutter. </p><p>“Well you are rather cute no matter what sex you are, but yes you are extra cute tonight, Izuku,” Todoroki says with the smallest of smiles. I just blush even more and start stuffing my face with kastudon to hide my embarrassment. After we finish our meals, a waitress brought over our majestic milkshakes. I was so mesmerized by them, the cookies and candy decorating the milkshakes blending in with the flavors of our shakes perfectly, they were works of art. “Izuku, you’re being too cute for your own good,” Todoroki-kun says while sipping on his milkshake. </p><p>“I am not!” I exclaim in embarrassment and take a sip. Holy crap this is delicious! I may be drinking too fast and my stomach will regret it later but totally worth it. We all finish our milkshakes and leave a tip before heading over to the local arcade. Once we get inside, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun go to the front desk to purchase some gaming cards for access to all of the games for the next hour. As I wait for them to come back, it happens again. </p><p>“Damn girl, you looking so fine,” a boy with a purple mohawk and a leather jacket approaches me with two friends behind him, all having smirks on their faces, “why don’t you come with us and we can have some fun?” I back away a bit to try and get away from them, bumping into two broad frames. I look up and notice it’s Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, and boy they do not look happy at all. </p><p>“Oh, and what fun might you be trying to have with our girlfriend,” Kacchan says threateningly. </p><p>“Yeah right, pal,” the stranger sneers, “Like I’m going to believe that both of you losers are her boyfriends.” Suddenly one of his friend’s eyes widen and he grabs his friend’s arm. </p><p>“Dude! D-Don’t you recognize these two?! They’re the top two winners from the UA sports festival! Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto!” he stutters. Suddenly the attitude of the guy in front takes a 180. </p><p>“Oh shit, I-I’m so sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” he shouts nervously before running away along with his friends. </p><p>“Tch, I hate people like him, all talk,” Kacchan growls. </p><p>“We really can’t leave you alone can we, Izuku?” Todoroki states blandly, making me shrug sheepishly. </p><p>“I really don’t see why I keep getting hit on like this,” I say slightly confused. Suddenly, the bottom of my chin is grabbed and my head is turned to face Kacchan. Before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine, softly yet full of passion and possessiveness. He pulls away and looks me in my eyes. </p><p>“Because you’re beautiful you damn nerd, both inside and out. You really need to value yourself more and realize that you’re a fucking amazing person,” Kacchan states with a soft glare. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...” I’m speechless with Kacchan’s sudden statement, do they really think that about me? They’re the amazing ones, I still can’t believe that such fantastic people would love me like this. </p><p>“Bakugou is right, Izuku. You’re the most amazing person we know, we wouldn’t give you up for anything,” Todoroki-kun says in his suave voice, placing a small kiss on my cheek. </p><p>“If you want even more proof, we’d be happy to show you in your bedroom tonight,” Kacchan whispers with a smirk, making me turn as red as Todoroki-kun’s hair. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!!” I exclaim, making them both chuckle. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go play some games. I bet I can beat both of you in air hockey!” Kacchan says with a confident smile. With that, we enjoy everything the arcade has to offer; we played air hockey, rhythm games, shooting games, DDR (it was a bit difficult for me thanks to my newly developed and heavier chest), and we even win some crane games. And of course it wouldn’t be a trip to the arcade without visiting the photo booth. After our hour was over, we leave with about 6 stuffed animals (4 of them being ones that either Kacchan or Todoroki-kun won for me) and some commemorative photos. It was oddly cute that Todoroki-kun’s funny face was just his natural stoic expression but with crossed eyes whereas Kacchan stuck out his tongue and made his eyes roll in the back of his head. It wasn’t too long until we make it back to the dorms and we’re all in my dorm room. </p><p>“Thank you so much for this date, Kacchan and To-Shouto. I had a really good time tonight,” I say with a bright smile. </p><p>“We’re glad you think so, Izuku. We had a really good time as well,” Todoroki-kun says. </p><p>“It would’ve been better if there weren’t annoying little fuckers trying to steal you away from us,” Kacchan says angrily. I‘m a bit shocked by Kacchan’s anger, there is no way that I’d want to be with anyone else besides him and Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to be so angry about it...because I only love you two...I’m yours,” I say nervously, avoiding their gazes to hide my blush. Unfortunately it didn’t last long, because Todoroki-kun and Kacchan move closer to me and make me look into their eyes. </p><p>“Say that again for us, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun whispers, the coolness of his breath combined with the scent of his minty gum making me shiver. </p><p>“I-I’m yours,” I whisper breathlessly, my body is suddenly becoming hot with this unrecognizable sense of urgency. That’s right, I’m theirs. I only love them and nothing will change that. Soon I’m being kissed passionately by Todoroki-kun as Kacchan leaves small kisses on the nape of my neck. </p><p>“That’s right, nerd. You belong to us,” Kacchan whispers huskily, kissing me passionately and making my face go hot and my mind going blank. “And we’ll make sure everyone knows that.”<br/>———————————————<br/>I alternate between passionately kissing Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, the way their tongues fight for dominance against mine turning me on to no end. Their strong, rough hands exploring my body just add to the sensations. I twitch when I feel a hand grope my breast, the sensation is so different, it’s as if the sensitivity of my body is tripled. “K-Kacchan~ n-not so rough,” I get out in between moans. </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t love it, nerd. It looks like you’re more sensitive than usual too, as if we’ll let this opportunity pass. Can’t wait to hear what lewd moans will escape those pretty little lips of yours,” Kacchan says with a smirk. Todoroki-kun takes off my sweater and Kacchan removes my skirt, revealing my green, lacy bra and panties that the girls picked out for me. I hide my face behind my hands, I can’t believe my boyfriends are seeing me like this. </p><p>“Wow...you look stunning,” Todoroki-kun says, his hands gently running down the side of my body and down my thigh, “Your body feels so soft.” I let out small whimpers as their hands continue to explore my body, the way they feel rubbing against my breasts and above my panties making me shiver. Kacchan makes me sit up a bit and attempts to take off my bra, unfortunately he remains unsuccessful for several seconds. </p><p>“How the fuck do you take these things off?!” Kacchan says in frustration. I have to restrain myself from giggling at this and help him unclasp the hook, allowing him to slide the bra off of my body. “Such huge tits you have, Deku. Somehow your nipples look even more tasty,” Kacchan says while licking his lips. How can Kacchan say such embarrassing things so easily?!?! I let out a shock moan as I feel two different sets of lips wrap around my nipples and suck on them. Todoroki-kun seems to focus more on flicking my nipple with his tongue to tease while Kacchan pinches my other one with his teeth occasionally. I can’t stop moaning as my breasts are attacked by my boyfriends, my body feels so good it‘s almost scary, my body is already overrun with pleasure. </p><p>“Ah! K-Kacchan! S-Shouto!” I moan loudly as they continue to tease my nipples. Suddenly I feel a finger rub against my core through my panties, making me let out a shocked gasp as a jolt of pleasure runs through my body. </p><p>“Damn, your pussy is already this wet just from some kissing and teasing your nipples? Such a lewd body,” Kacchan says with a smirk and slowly slides off my panties, exposing myself to my boyfriends.  I watch as Kacchan places himself between my spread legs and licks a broad stripe against my core, making me let out an embarrassingly loud moan. My moaning doesn’t stop one bit as Kacchan alternates between broad licks, sucking on my clit, and licking deep inside me. What is this intense feeling? It all feels so good, it’s almost too much but I also want more. And the way Shouto is skillfully sucking my neck and collarbones just adds to the pleasure. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...if you keep going...I-I’m gonna...” I pant breathlessly, trying to warn him that I might come soon. Kacchan only looks directly into my eyes with his red lust-filled ones and inserts a finger inside of me. I hiss a bit at the pain, not expecting the intrusion, but the nonstop movements of Kacchan’s tongue overrides it and I’m close again. Unexpectedly, Kacchan’s finger curls upwards, rubbing against a spot inside of me that sends a huge jolt of pleasure through my body. With that one movement, I’m moaning out Kacchan’s name and coming all over his tongue and finger, my toes curling and fingers clawing at the sheets from the intense pleasure. I come down from my orgasm and look up to see Kacchan seductively licking his middle finger, which is the one that was inside of me just a second ago. </p><p>“Tastes sweet as always, lewd nerd,” Kacchan states with a sexy smile, making me blush immediately. I let out a surprised moan when Kacchan presses his lips against mine, I can even taste a bit of me on his tongue, the thought making me blush even more. I pull away panting and notice that Shouto has been observing from the side for a while. </p><p>“It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked, s-so you too Shouto,” I stutter nervously. Todoroki-kun nods and removes his all of his clothes, the slow reveal of more and more skin almost hypnotizing. Soon Shouto is naked in front of me and he presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss before leading me to the head of the bed. He lays down and I tilt my head in confusion, waiting for his next move. </p><p>“I want to taste you too so straddle my face with your back facing me,” Shouto instructs me. I blush a bit, slightly scared about crushing him, but I follow his instructions regardless, moving so my core is hovering above his face with my thighs barricading his head. “So pretty,” I hear Todoroki-kun whisper before slowly licking my core, small moans leaving my lips. Sometimes his quirk activates to make his tongue shift between cold and hot, making me shiver and moan even louder from the tingling sensation. It isn’t fair that I’m the only one feeling good, I want to pleasure them too. I lean forward until I’m face to face with Todoroki-kun’s thick, hard member and take the tip inside of my mouth, swirling my tongue around and teasing the slit. The occasional groans from Todoroki-kun’s mouth sends vibrations against me which in turn make me moan even more. I take in as much as I can and use my tongue to reach his sensitive spots along the shaft, using my hand to stroke what isn’t in my mouth. </p><p>“Fucking hell, nerd,” I hear Kacchan groan, not noticing that he’s now naked and stroking his hard cock, “The lipstick on those pretty lips of yours makes your small mouth look so much more erotic when sucking cock. Such a pretty little cock sucker.” I can only moan around Shouto’s member in response, the dirty talk leaving Kacchan’s mouth never failing to make me blush in embarrassment but also make my body burn with need. “Don’t forget to suck mine too,” Kacchan says, placing his member against Shouto’s and stroking them both his and Shouto’s members with one hand. I try to suck on both of them at the same time but I can only fit the tips in my mouth, so I take advantage and use my tongue to tease their sensitive spots. I hear Kacchan’s groans get louder the more I suck, making me feel happy that I can still make them feel good. Suddenly I feel a damp finger press against my hole, making me pull off in shock. </p><p>“S-Shouto! There is..AH!” I moan in both pain in pleasure as Shouto inserts his finger inside of my other hole. Even though I should be slightly used to it, it still hurts a bit, especially since I now don’t have a prostate. </p><p>“Sorry, Izuku, I couldn’t help teasing both of your holes. I promise I’ll be gentle,” Shouto reassures me, gently caressing my thighs as he continues to prep me. </p><p>“Fuck this is going to be so hot, bet you never thought of having two holes to stuff our cocks in, have you? Or maybe that’s what you want most? Getting both of your holes pounded into like a naughty little cockslut, such a lewd nerd aren’t you?” Kacchan purrs. The pleasure I’m receiving from Shouto plus Kacchan’s dirty talk is just too much, my body is on fire and I need them so badly. </p><p>“P-Please...need you both...please,” I beg in between needy whimpers. Shouto pulls his fingers out of my hole and shifts me so I’m laying down on my back on the bed. Kacchan retrieves a condom and slides it onto his member before teasingly rubbing the tip against my core, making me whimper slightly. It isn’t much longer before Kacchan slowly presses inside of me, making me moan a bit in pain. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun place kisses wherever they can reach to help me relax and adjust to Kacchan’s size. Soon the pain is gone and I’m ready for Kacchan to move. “It’s ok now...please move, Katsuki,” I pant needily. Immediately I let out a moan as I feel Kacchan twitch inside of me, “d-did you just get bigger?!”</p><p>Kacchan leans forward and bites my ear before whispering, “It’s your fault for being so cute calling my name like that. Take responsibility.” Kacchan thrusts relentlessly inside of me, each thrust seeming harder and faster than the last and reaching deep inside of my core, making my moans and whimpers louder by the second. </p><p>“Ah! K-Kacchan! S-So deep...inside...f-feels so...AH KATSUKI!” I scream in pleasure as Kacchan aims for my sweet spot with each thrust, the pleasure is so intense, my mind is going to melt. </p><p>“That’s right, say my name, nerd. Let everyone know who fucks you this good. Fuck, your pussy is so tight and hot. Your dripping wet pussy is making such lewd sounds too, shit I can’t get enough,” Kacchan says in between groans, his thrusts not letting up. It isn’t much longer until I feel my orgasm approaching. But...it feels completely different from before. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! Pull out! I-I’m gonna..!” I let out my loudest moan yet, my back arches high and my fingers clench onto the sheets as my core squirts all over Kacchan’s member and abs. It’s so much more intense than my typical orgasms, everything goes blank for who knows how long before I’m catching my breath and staring up into the beautiful eyes of my boyfriends. </p><p>“Fuck Deku, that was so fucking hot. Just when I think you can’t get any sexier,” Kacchan says with a smirk. I just blush for the hundredth time and avoid Kacchan’s intense gaze. Even though my orgasm was so intense, I don’t want it to end, especially without Todoroki-kun feeling good. I manage to move my position so I’m on my hands and knees, my core exposed to Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Shouto, please enter me. I want to feel you inside of me too,” I pant. I hear Todoroki-kun swallow heavily before he puts on a condom of his own and moves behind me. As Todoroki-kun presses into me, I let out small moans from the sudden intrusion until all of Todoroki-kun is inside of me. No matter how many times we have sex, the thickness of his cock will always catch me off guard. But the stretch always feels so good. I give Todoroki-kun permission to move and he starts with slow, deep thrusts before slamming harder inside of me, each thrust aiming directly at my sweet spot and making me nearly scream. </p><p>“S-So...ah!...so good... f-feels so good.. S-Shouto~!” my moans never end despite the completely different pace, both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun always make me feel so good. Suddenly, a familiar feeling washes over me. “Ah! Shouto! I’m...AH SHOUTO!!” I let out yet another scream as I violently orgasm, my squirt spraying across the sheets underneath us and Shouto’s member. I feel Shouto pull out and I collapse onto the sticky sheets underneath me, my body feels like complete jelly at this point. </p><p>“Don’t forget that we still haven’t came yet, Deku,” Kacchan purrs, placing kisses across my back. </p><p>“If you’re not tired yet can we both take you, Izuku?” Todoroki-kun asks lovingly, his caring nature making my heart swell. Of course I want to make them come as well. </p><p>“Yes, you can both enter me. B-But...” I stop, hesitant about how they will take what I’m about to say. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Todoroki-kun asks, concern laced in his voice. </p><p>“I-I...c-condoms...you don’t...have to wear them,” I stutter nervously, my voice becoming more and more of a whisper. They must be disgusted that I would suggest something like this. I hesitantly look up only to see two pairs of dark eyes filled with lust and need staring right at me. Eh?! How did they remove their condoms so quickly?!</p><p>“Damn that’s the hottest thing you’ve said all night, nerd. I’ve always wanted to fuck you raw,” Kacchan growls, moving me off of the bed and lifting up my body with my legs spread and supported by Kacchan. Wow, his new workout routine is really paying off. I don’t fantasize about Kacchan’s arms for very long because Kacchan’s member soon buries itself inside of my butt, the pain more evident than the pleasure. I feel light kisses press against my cheek and I look up to see Shouto, his hands helping me stay in the air and providing my second arm a place to rest. He helps distract me from the pain, kissing me and swallowing my moans as his thick hard member fills my core. Their members feel so much hotter without the condoms protecting them, I can feel each twitch inside of me. It’s almost like I’m properly connected to them, I’m truly theirs. The pain is now gone and it starts to feel good again, my hips swiveling in search of friction. </p><p>“Holy fuck...this feels so much better raw. It’s even hotter inside of you, you’re so tightly wrapped around our cocks,” Kacchan groans in my ear, his tongue teasing my neck. </p><p>“It’s so hot...and you both are so deep inside of me. It’s almost as if...I could get pregnant,” I breathe out. Without warning, both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun slam into my holes, making me scream in shock. They both thrust so fast and hard inside of me that I can barely make any sound, this intense pace is just too good. </p><p>“Do it, Izuku. Get pregnant from our semen, become ours,” Shouto pants into my ear. I don’t know even know how long we keep this up, my mind is completely numb from the pleasure and all I can muster is moans of my lovers’ names. </p><p>“K-Katsuki...S-Shouto...I’m gonna...coming...can’t,” I barely get out in between moans, my body on fire with the desire to release. </p><p>“Go ahead, Izuku,” I hear Todoroki-kun breathe into one ear. </p><p>“Come for us,” I hear Kacchan whisper into the other. That’s all it takes for me to let out a scream loud enough for the whole dorm to hear as I come all over their cocks. As I’m coming, I hear two separate groans of my name before I’m filled with hot fluids, the feeling is so good and it makes me come even more, the wave of pleasure completely overtaking us. </p><p>Eventually we all come down from our highs and we decide to go to the bathroom to clean up (I of course had to be carried). We all wash up, exchanging small kisses as we do so, and change into some pajamas. Todoroki-kun quickly changes the sheets of the bed and we all cuddle together. </p><p>“That was so amazing,” I say dreamily, “thank you once again for such an amazing night.”</p><p>“Of course, Izuku. There are only more dates to come so there will be plenty opportunities to spoil you and enjoy time together,” Todoroki-kun responds while running his fingers through my messy hair. “Now let’s get some rest. Bakugou might’ve already beat us to it.” I giggle when I notice that Kacchan already has his eyes closed and his breathing is even. </p><p>“Good night, Shouto. Good night, Kacchan. I love you,” I say sweetly before shutting my eyes, hearing two “we love you too”’s in response before I lull off into a deep sleep. </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>I wake up the next morning and stretch my arms before untangling myself from my boyfriends’ arms to reach out for my phone to check the time. When I turn off my phone, I notice that the reflection in my screen looks like my normal self. I rush out of bed, accidentally hitting Kacchan’s head in the process, and check my reflection in the bathroom mirror. There are no breasts, my frame is broader, and my... I’m back to normal! I rush back to my sleeping boyfriends and shake them awake to tell them the good news. </p><p>“Kacchan! Shouto! Look, I’m back to normal!” I say excitedly. They sleepily rub their eyes and open them slowly to see my normal self. </p><p>“Wow, you really did change back,” Todoroki-kin says surprised. </p><p>“Glad to see our normal nerdy boyfriend again,” Kacchan says teasingly, messing up my hair even more. </p><p>“But wait, didn’t you say the quirk would wear off in 48 hours? That isn’t until tomorrow, why was it faster for you?” Todoroki-kun questions. Oh yeah, I was so excited about returning to normal that I completely overlooked that fact. </p><p>“Huh, I have no clue,” I say thoughtfully. </p><p>“Eh, who gives a fuck? As long as his dick is back,” Kacchan says bluntly, “Come on, lets make some breakfast.” With a shrug, we all get out of bed and go to the kitchen. </p><p>And they will never realize that Midoriya actually missed a very important piece of information from the person that turned him into a girl. If you receive the bodily fluids from the sex opposite of the one you were turned into, you will turn back to normal within an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TodoDekuBaku “Short”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Hero On The Streets and In The Sheets<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (scent/smell kink + a bit of roleplay)</p><p>Summary: Midoriya has always been a fanboy about quirks and anything hero related. But when did Bakugou and Todoroki’s hero costumes become so sexy?<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>It’s just a standard day at UA and we just finished doing some hero training. Everyone is in the locker rooms and resting after a hard training session, the pro heroes really let us have it today. I am glad that I am getting better with my quirk and I truly believe that I can become a great hero. And I know that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun will be able to do the same. I look up for a moment and see Kacchan stretching on the bench across from me. Even though he’s covered in sweat from the training he looks so...hot. His hero outfit is made perfectly for his body, each one of his muscles are prominent and it shows off his hourglass figure. I wonder what it’d be like to be barricaded between his gauntlets and pressed against the wall with his masked eyes staring deep into mine as he.... Wait what am I thinking?!?! How could I think of such a dirty fantasy in such a place?! I quickly remove those thoughts from my mind and get changed as quick as I can. </p><p>“Izuku,” I jump a bit as a deep voice suddenly calls my name, I turn my head and calm down once I see that it’s only Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Shouto, you scared me,” I say sheepishly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to watch a movie tonight with Bakugou and I after we finish our homework?” he asks. It does sound really nice, especially if I get to spend more time with my two boyfriends. I just now notice how disheveled Shouto’s hair looks from training, the way his heterochromatic eyes are in full view along with his scar makes him so alluring. And his hero suit has been unzipped, exposing his hard abs that lead down to his sharp v-line and tasty... MIDORIYA GET IT TOGETHER!! “So is that a yes?” Todoroki-kun asks. Oh no! How long have I been staring?! How obvious was I?! SAY SOMETHING BRAIN!</p><p>“Oh! Sorry! I’d like that a lot, Shouto,” I say with a smile. Nailed it. </p><p>“Great, we’ll be in your room after we eat dinner. See you then,” Shouto replies with a small smile. I can’t stop smiling to myself at the thought of hanging out with them tonight, I wonder what movie we watch. Hopefully nothing scary, I had to make sure Todoroki-kun didn’t freeze my entire body out of fear last time. </p><p>~Time Skip to an hour before dinner~<br/>I just finished washing up and I try to dry my messy hair, humming a new song Jirou recommended to me the other day. I notice the tops of Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s hero outfits in their own laundry baskets, they still have their scent... NO MIDORIYA!! That is absolutely out of the question!! What would they think if they notice I took them?! They’d probably think that I’m a disgusting pervert, I can’t let them think that of me! I stare at the two articles of clothing longer than I should have and my body separates from my rational thoughts as I grab the two shirts and dash to my dorm. </p><p>What have I done?! I just took my boyfriend’s hero outfits like some weird perverted fanboy! Ok just admire them a bit and return them instantly! I hesitate before running my fingers over the fabric of the two pieces of clothing. Surprisingly, they both felt rather soft, they’re both made to perfectly fit Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s bodies and allow them to use their quirks freely. Unconsciously, I place my face against the two pieces of clothing, the scents of both of my boyfriends invading my nose. Whereas Kacchan’s sweat smells sweet like caramel because of the nitroglycerin, Todoroki-kun’s has a scent that is both woodsy and slightly musky, but in a weirdly fresh smelling way. I look down and notice that my body is definitely reacting to these garments, my member hard and twitching in my boxers. </p><p>No! No!! NO!!! I can’t be reacting like this! I need to calm down somehow! Think sad thoughts! Think sad thoughts! Unfortunately my member is showing no sign of going down whatsoever. I don’t want to be a pervert and get off using my boyfriends’ hero gear. But I also can’t let them see me in this state. Shamefully, I reach down and pull down my boxers, my member now leaking against my stomach. I start with teasing the tip and smearing my precome on my shaft, small pants escaping my lips as jolts of pleasure run through my body. Next, I slowly stroke my member with small flicks of my wrist, taking in the scents of my two boyfriends. Before I can control myself, my hand is moving even faster and the pleasure I’m feeling is nearly too much for me to handle, my moans resonating throughout my room. “Aaaahhhh! K-Kacchan! Ah! S-Shouto! Ngh!” I whimper into the clothing as my body quivers and I can feel myself approaching orgasm, precome dripping onto the sheets beneath me. “Aaahh yes!! Oh Kacchan!! Shouto, mmmhh! I-I’m...”</p><p>“Hey nerd, next time open the damn-,” I turn my head in shock as I see none other then Kacchan and Todoroki-kun standing at my door, staring at me with bewildered expressions (or as bewildered as you can look being Todoroki-kun). Everyone is deadly silent for about a whole minute, no one wants to move a single inch. Well of course I had to take my hand off of my member and pull up my boxers since that is too embarrassing of a position to be in. Finally, Kacchan says something. “Care to explain why the fuck you’re jacking off with your face shoved into parts of our hero outfits?” </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry... I j-just...please don’t think I’m disgusting...I,” I can’t form a sentence and tears start to escape from my eyes, I just feel so ashamed of myself. I hide my face in my pillow as the tears continue to flow down my cheeks. Unexpectedly I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my huddled body and a hand run itself through my hair. </p><p>“Love, we will never see you as disgusting, I promise that we would never think negatively of you,” I hear Todoroki-kun’s voice say soothingly into my ear. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry if what I said came out wrong. And you’re not disgusting at all. Just please stop crying, we only want to know why you did it,” Kacchan mutters into my hair. Their soothing caresses continue until I finally stop crying and I lift my face from the pillow just enough so they can hear me clearly. </p><p>“I-it’s just that... I’ve been having fantasies about...doing it...while you two wear your hero outfits. And when I saw your shirts in the laundry... your scents were just....I just started to...,” my face is bright red with embarrassment as I try to confess my feelings, scared to hear what they’ll say next. </p><p>“So basically you have a kink for getting fucked by us in our hero outfits?” Kacchan bluntly asks, the only thing I can muster is a small nod. A finger lifts up my chin and I’m now staring into Kacchan’s eyes, a small smirk on his face, “Babe if you want to get kinky and get fucked by your boyfriends in hero outfits all you have to do is ask.” I’m taken aback at this statement, they can’t possibly be willing to go along with such a thing. </p><p>“Y-You would really do that?” I ask in amazement. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with exploring kinks, Izuku. If there is something you’d like to attempt, we’re more than willing to satisfy your fantasies,” Todoroki-kun reassures me. I can’t believe it! They would actually wear their hero costumes for me, how did I get so lucky to have such kind boyfriends. </p><p>“Thank you, you two. For not thinking I’m some kind of weird pervert. I love you two so much,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“We love you too,” both say simultaneously, Kacchan sounding embarrassed to say it as usual. </p><p>“Come on, lets go eat dinner,” Todoroki-kun says, getting up of the bed and reaching for my hand to pull me up with him. </p><p>“Hold it, Deku!” Kacchan shouts and throws a pair of sweats at my head, “I’m not going to let you walk out in just a pair of boxers.” </p><p>“Oh! Right!” I exclaim and put on the sweats before we walk out to eat dinner. </p><p>~Time Skip to after studying~<br/>I go to the kitchen in order to make some popcorn for the movie we’re about to watch. Kacchan wants to watch Deadpool but Todoroki-kun was worried about me watching a R rated movie even though I’ll be 17 in a few months. So we settled on (your favorite movie), which surprisingly I haven’t gotten to see yet but I hear it’s good. The popcorn is done and I make my way back to my room, only to find that the room is completely dark. “Kacchan? Shouto? Are you in here?” I ask out, doing my best not to trip over everything. Suddenly I feel two bodies press me against the wall closest to the door and the lights suddenly come on. My eyes adjust and they widen in shock at the sight in front of me. Both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun were wearing their complete hero outfits with one of their arms pressed against the wall on either side of my head. I can’t muster any words, they both just look so cool and attractive and...</p><p>“I’m guessing you like what you see?” Todoroki-kun asks teasingly, making me blush and nod my head slightly. They both chuckle and start pressing kisses against my neck and collarbones, making me gasp and whimper at the sensations. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re here to help you,” Kacchan whispers into me ear, making me shiver, “Are you hurt anywhere? Will you please show us?” I can barely breathe let along answer his question, the situation is just so overwhelmingly hot. “Perhaps here?” Kacchan asks teasingly, his hand grazing my arm. I shake my head, desperate for one of them to touch me where I need it most. </p><p>“Here?” Todoroki-kun asks, his hand gliding down my chest, one of his fingers going over my nipples, making me gasp in pleasure. But I shake my head once more, my hips thrusting forward in search of friction, hoping to get the message across. “Oh, are you hurting right here?” Todoroki-kun’s hand lightly grazes over my throbbing member, making me let out a small moan and nod eagerly. “Tell is what you need us to do to help,” Todoroki-kun whispers, biting the lobe of my ear. </p><p>“P-Please touch me...need you both to touch me. Please make me feel good,” I beg with glazed eyes, the only thing on my mind is the two sexy boys in front of me. They both step away and guide me closer to the bed before stripping me of all of my clothes. Kacchan begins to kiss me passionately, his tongue battling mine for dominance and our teeth occasionally knocking against each other. I moan into Kacchan’s mouth and I feel two hands spread apart my cheeks, the feeling of a finger rubbing against my hole making me shiver. “S-Shouto~ N-Not there,” I whimper after I pull away from Kacchan’s kiss. </p><p>“Just taking caution so all of you is taken care of,” Todoroki-kun says blankly before licking a broad stripe against my hole, making me moan from the sudden sensation. They have never done this to me before but the feeling of Todoroki-kun’s hot wet tongue alternating between broad licks and teasing circles and rubbing his tongue against wherever he can reach inside of me just feels so good. “Aaahhh.. S-Shoutoooo...s-so good,” I moan as my hips grind backwards against him, his finger now curling inside of me, my member twitching nonstop and my body overrun with please. I suddenly feel something hot wrap around my member and moan even louder from the additional sensation. </p><p>“Still have to take care of the front too,” Kacchan says with a lick across his lip, his hot and hard member presses against mine in his hand as his hand moves slowly. The way his member feels leaking and throbbing against mine is making everything so much better, my hips don’t know whether to move back or move forward. It just feels too good, I’m not going to last long. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! S-Shouto! I-I’m gonna...come soon,” I gasp out in between moans. </p><p>“Go ahead, come for us,” Kacchan growls, his hand is now moving faster and Shouto is teasing my prostate with two fingers. I moan their names loudly as I release in Kacchan’s hand, my body shaking as my orgasm takes over. After a few moments I come down from my high and allow my body to fall against Kacchan’s, both sets of hands holding me up. </p><p>“So good for us, did you need anything else? Tell us exactly what you want,” Todoroki-kun says. I should be too embarrassed to say the lewd things my mind is thinking of but I’m so turned on that I can’t be bothered. Embarrassment can wait until tomorrow morning. </p><p>“Please pound me fast and hard, I want you both to pound me until I’m screaming your names for everyone to hear. Please fill me up,” I whimper, desperate to feel them inside of me. Both of their eyes are nearly pitch black with lust as they stare down at me. </p><p>“Fuck, Deku. If I knew us wearing our hero outfits would make you this much of a slut for our cocks, I would’ve done this a long time ago,” Kacchan growls, pushing me down onto the bed. He places himself in between my legs, his masked eyes staring deep into mine as he applies a condom and lube onto his member. He presses his lips against mine and slides his member inside of my body, my moans being swallowed by Kacchan’s mouth. We pull away for breath and Kacchan slowly grinds his hips against me, his member already rubbing against my prostate. </p><p>“K-Katsuki...please move,” I beg. Kacchan places his arms on either side of my head and slowly pulls out before thrusting back in hard, making me claw at this back and scream in pleasure. He picks up the pace until he’s slamming his member hard and fast inside of my body, each thrust causing gasps and moans to escape my mouth. And the way his broad body looks hovering over mine with his hero suit clinging to his sculpted body is so hot. </p><p>“You enjoy being fucked like this that much, nerd? Like it when I slam my hard cock inside of you while I wear my hero outfit? Who knew our Deku was so kinky?” Kacchan teases me, his member now aiming for my prostate with each thrust and making me go even more crazy. It doesn’t take very long until I’m close to coming once more. </p><p>“Aaahh! K-Katsuki! I’m..Aaahhh! I’m c-coming!” I moan loudly before I throw my head back and scream out Kacchan’s name as I come all over my stomach, Kacchan’s thrusts not letting up. </p><p>“Fuck, Deku, if you tighten up like that... I won’t last long either. Oh fuck, Izuku!” Kacchan groans loudly before spilling inside of the condom, the warmth of his come making my orgasm seem even longer. We both come down from our highs and Kacchan pulls out so he can take off and throw away the condom. “That was hot as fuck, Deku. Glad we were able to find out about your little kink,” Kacchan says with a smirk before kissing me one last time, his soft lips moving against mine in a more loving pace. He pulls away and leaves a bite mark on my neck before whispering, “Make sure you make Icyhot feel good too. Want to watch you ride him.” </p><p>I look over to see Todoroki-kun next to us, his hand wrapped around the base of his thick member as is he’s doing his best not to release early. I crawl over to him and kiss him as my hand moves to put a condom and lube on his hard member, small groans leaving his mouth as I stroke him. I make him lay down on his back and straddle his waist before lining myself up with his member. I slowly lower myself onto Todoroki-kun, the stretch from his member making me moan and whimper out of pain that slowly turns into pleasure. Once I’m fully seated, I move my hips in small figure eights, the way the tip rubs against my sweet spot feeling so good. And the look on Shouto’s face reads the same, his hair glued to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks tinted pink and small pants leaving his lips. I notice that his hero suit has opened slightly to reveal his hard abs and broad chest, the sight turning me on even more. I raise my hips until just the tip is inside and slam back down, keeping my bounces at a steady pace as I moan like crazy. </p><p>“S-Shouto...you feel...ah!...so good! I can feel you... so deep inside of me...oh Shouto~!” I moan out as I continue riding Todoroki-kun. Soon he starts thrusting up to meet my hips at a relentless pace, the sudden change in speed is almost too good to bear. “AH!! S-Shouto! I’m not...I can’t...ah!” I’m moaning so much that I can’t even form a rational thought. My mind is blank with pleasure and my body is on fire, all I can think about is Shouto. Todoroki-kun sits up and leaves a dark hickey on my collarbone, the tight grip on my waist signaling that he’s close too. </p><p>“Come with me, Izuku. I want us to come together,” he whispers into my ear. With a few more thrusts we both moan each other’s names as we release our loads, my come landing all over our stomachs as his fills up the condom. We lazily kiss as we come down from our highs and Todoroki-kun carefully pulls out so he can take off and dispose of the condom. We all cuddle close and exchange light kisses with each other, the pace turning into one of love instead of lust. </p><p>“Did that satisfy your fantasies, Izuku?” Todoroki-kun asks me. I smile and place a light kiss on his lips. </p><p>“It was much better than my fantasies, Shouto. I hope it was enjoyable for you both as well,” I say in return. </p><p>“It’s hard not to enjoy fucking this tight little ass of yours, nerd,” Kacchan says, his hand suddenly slapping my butt and making me yelp. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!!” I exclaim, a huge blush spreading across my face. </p><p>“I’m teasing, this kink of yours might just be something we should do often. Wonder what other hot kinks we can explore with each other,” Kacchan suggests with a smirk. I just blush even more and avoid his gaze. </p><p>“Can we please wash up now? My body is all sticky now,” I ask in an embarrassed tone. We all go to the bathroom so we can clean up our bodies and change into some comfortable clothes. This time, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun place their hero outfits into the wash so they won’t forget in the morning. Or in the embarrassing words of Kacchan, so I can “fuck him and not his clothes”. I’m just glad we were able to get a good amount of homework done because it only took one second of us laying on the bed together before we were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Dirty Dancer<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut </p><p>Summary: Midoriya is a bit self conscious that his boyfriends don’t find him sexy anymore so leave it to his friend to recommend him a pole dancing class. </p><p>~Extra~<br/>List of possible songs to listen to during the dancing scene:<br/>* Drip Drop (feat. Yazz and Serayah McNeill) by Empire Cast<br/>* Bitch I’m a Bottom by Pablo Hernandez (for comedy and I’m oddly addicted to this song tbh)<br/>* Freakin You by Eric Bellinger (yes it is a JoJo reference)<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>I let out a long sigh as I mope at the dining table with my chin on my folded arms, feeling a bit down. I should be more excited since it’s Friday and classes are out but something has been troubling me for a while. </p><p>“Hey Deku!” I hear Kaminari and Ashido call out as they enter the kitchen, “Eh, Deku, are you ok?” Ashido asks concerned. </p><p>“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” I mumble. </p><p>“Deku, you left your katsudon unfinished, something is definitely wrong,” Ashido points out. I was eating katsudon? Huh, guess I lost my appetite. “Come on, you can tell us anything, we’re both here to help.”</p><p>“Is it boyfriend troubles?” Kaminari asks, making me flinch, “Guess that answers my question. What’s wrong?” I take a long pause before taking a deep breath and spilling my guts. </p><p>“Ok, I know this might make me sound a little needy, but I haven’t...you know... with Kacchan or Todoroki-kun for nearly two weeks now. What if they don’t find me attractive anymore? I haven’t been going to the gym as often as I would like to and I don’t necessarily have a curvy butt and my body is- OW!” My rambling is cut off when I feel a hand smack the back of my head. </p><p>“Sorry, but I had to stop the negative self talk before you dig yourself into that hole,” Ashido states, “there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body, Deku. You look amazing and I highly doubt that Bakugou or Todoroki would find you unattractive.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ashido,” I say with a sigh, “But still, I just wish I knew why Kacchan and Todoroki-kun haven’t touched me for so long. Even when we share kisses they don’t last any longer than 2 seconds.”</p><p>“Maybe you can try out some different things like lingerie or a sexy leather outfit to seduce them. It worked for me when Shinsou, Sero and I haven’t done anything for a month,” Kaminari says bluntly. </p><p>“Ooh! I know! Why don’t you come to my pole dancing classes with me?” Ashido offers. </p><p>“P-Pole dancing?! I don’t know, isn’t that a bit...” I mumble embarrassed, I can’t even imagine myself pole dancing. </p><p>“Before you let any old fashioned words leave your mouth, pole dancing isn’t something just done for earning quick money or something taboo. Pole dancing is just another style of dancing that the world should learn to enjoy more. Also, it’s a good form of exercise, how else do you think I got such great upper body strength?” Ashido claims as she flexes and shows off her biceps. Woah! Her arms are huge! I’m still a bit wary about attempting pole dancing of all things, but if I can actually manage to seduce Kacchan and Todoroki-kun...</p><p>I let out a deep sigh and meet Ashido’s eyes, “I guess I could give it a shot,” I mumble. </p><p>“Yes! Operation Seduction is a go!” Ashido claims excitedly. “My next class is tomorrow morning so just meet me outside of the dorms at 9. Make sure to wear a tank top and some shorts, pole dancing requires as much skin as possible to do it successfully. Denki, you start searching for some sexy outfits online while Deku and I take our classes,” she orders. </p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Kaminari says with a salute. What have I gotten myself into?!</p><p>~Time Skip to Next Morning at 9:25~<br/>Ashido and I met up in front of the dorms as requested and we are now standing in front of the studio. </p><p>“Here we are! You’re not thinking of running away are you?” Ashido asks teasingly. </p><p>“W-What?! Nooo me? W-Why would...of course not! Just...no!” I stutter while avoiding eye contact. Nerves calm down!!! </p><p>“Don’t worry, Deku. The instructor is really nice and will help you in any way they (note: the instructor is non binary) can. Plus, you have me to support you!” Ashido says with a bright smile, helping me calm my nerves a little. </p><p>“Thanks, Ashido,” I say with a smile of my own. To avoid being late, we step inside and get ready for our class. The class starts at 9:30 and we start with some light stretches. Hey, this isn’t so bad. And Ashido was right, the instructor seems really nice and has no trouble with a beginner like me being in the class. </p><p>“Alright, good job everyone!” The instructor says, “Now let’s try to learn some simple pole tricks and then we can learn some choreography.” ...Hey, did I mention that dancing is NOT one of my strong suits? Because it’s not and I’m pretty sure learning just three steps in this choreography will take me a whole week to learn. At least the pole tricks sound easy and I have a good amount of upper body strength already. “Now what we’re going to do is climb up the pole a little so our feet are off the ground,” the instructor says as they climb up the pole, “next, we’re going to strongly grip the pole with our knees and inner thighs so we don’t slide anywhere. Then slowly arch our backs until our head is against the pole. And just keep one leg bent and extend the other while our hands are out to our sides.” The instructor is now upside down with the pole between their legs as they gracefully pose. <br/>(Pic)<br/>Wait what?! They expect me to do that?! I’m going to fall on my head and die!!! I feel a hand squeeze my own and I relax a bit seeing it’s Ashido’s. </p><p>“Don’t worry, just keep your legs tight to the pole and just let your body flow into it, you’ll be ok,” Ashido reassures me. I take a deep breath and nod my head in determination. One by one we all replicate what the instructor did; I’m still super nervous when it’s my turn but I just throw caution to the wind and begin to climb the pole. Once my thighs are in place, I lean back and do my best to pose like the instructor did. I slowly open my eyes, which I didn’t know I had closed, and look at myself in the mirror. Oh my god...I did it. I did it! I hear Ashido and everyone else applaud at my success and I safely slide down the pole. That felt...great! Who knew pole dancing could make you feel so powerful!</p><p>“Amazing job! Now let’s try another trick!” the instructor announces. “In this pose, it’ll help a lot with our flexibility. So you have to grab the pole with both hands with a firm grip, one above your head and the other in front of your chest. Then you’re going to take your right leg and bring it up until it’s in between your arms and against the pole. And if you’re feeling confident, you can lift your other leg off of the ground so both of your legs are against the pole in a middle split,” the instructor calmly explains as they do everything they mentioned, their legs nearly in a straight line against the pole. <br/>(Pic)<br/>...I’m going to die here. </p><p>~Time Skip to the Next Day~<br/>“Congrats, Deku! You were a lot better today during class and your flexibility and dance skills improved!” Ashido says cheerfully, making me blush. </p><p>“Thanks, Ashido. I do feel a little bit more confident about my skills. Do you really think that this will work to seduce Kacchan and Todoroki-kun?” I ask nervously, my doubts getting the best of me. </p><p>“Oh this will most definitely work! Denki and I even found the perfect outfit for you to wear for your little performance,” Ashido says before searching for something on her phone and showing it to me. As soon as I see the outfit, my face goes completely red and I stutter like crazy. </p><p>“Gah!!! D-Don’t you...eh!..i-isn’t that a b-bit m-much?!” I manage to say. How could I possibly wear something so revealing and not die on the spot?!?!</p><p>“First of all, you literally wore a maid outfit before. Second, this outfit is the most seductive and it gives you all the access you need to perfectly pole dance,” Ashido states, “Also it’ll be coming in the mail in two days so you literally have no choice.” Welp, guess I’ll die. I sure hope this works though. </p><p>~Time Skip to a Week after Pole Dancing classes Started~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>“Fucking finally the time period is over!!” Bakugou shouts as we make our way over to a random location that Midoriya wants us to go to, who said that he has a surprise for us. “How the fuck did we survive so long without fucking the damn nerd?”</p><p>“Bakugou, please. Not so loud. I know that the wait was terrible but at least it’s over now and we can be intimate with Midoriya again. What do you think he meant when he said he has a surprise for us?” I bring up. </p><p>“As if I’d know,” Bakugou says with a shrug. We finally arrive at a rather small building, which according to the sign outside has small studios available for private use. Why does this remind me of a love hotel? We both walk inside and notice a petite woman with a purple mohawk and snake bites behind a desk. She looks and smiles when she notices us. </p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen. How can I help you both?” she asks politely. </p><p>“We’re looking for Midoriya Izuku,” I reply, hoping that this is the right place. </p><p>“Ah yes! He is in room 17,” she informs us as she points down a hallway. </p><p>“Thank you,” I say with a small bow of my head and Bakugou and I walk over to find the mysterious room. Just what does Midoriya have planned? We find room 17 and walk inside to find a large bed with silk sheets against the wall across from us and two chairs placed to our right. Wait? Why is there a pole randomly placed in the middle of the room? We hear a door open to the left, making us turn our heads to see...wow. My eyes widen as I see our very own boyfriend Midoriya dressed in a leather bondage chest harness and what looks to be a pair of leather boxers. He looks so dark and so erotic in this attire, he looks so...sexy; I can tell out of my peripheral vision that Bakugou is enjoying the view just as much as I am. </p><p>“Welcome boys,” Midoriya says with a purr, slowly walking to us and tracing our chests with his index fingers, “Why don’t you both take a seat and enjoy my little show?” Bakugou and I both do as Midoriya tells us and we sit in the chairs propped up in front of the pole. Midoriya turns on a speaker that I didn’t notice before to play some music and slowly saunters up to the pole, grabbing onto it and doing a small spin so his back is towards the pole, arching slightly so his butt is against the pole. Oh my god...those aren’t boxers...he’s wearing a jock strap! He slowly bends over until his body folds in half and gives a small wink, his butt looking more plump than ever before and the pole placed to conveniently hide his exposed hole. I never thought I’d be so angry at a pole in my whole life but here we are. </p><p>Midoriya stands up straight and starts dancing, placing his hand on the pole and dipping underneath his arm, his hand that’s not on the pole gliding over every inch of his body as his hips swivel in circles. He places his butt against the pole once again as his back arches and his hands reach high towards the ceiling on the pole. He lowers his head and stares right into my eyes as he drops into a squat against the pole and he starts doing body rolls, his hand never stopping in moving all over his body. I don’t know where to even look, every movement Midoriya does is so fluid and so sexy, I can’t help but be excited for every next move. Midoriya then turns around, looking over his shoulder at Bakugou and I with a seductive smirk and...holy shit he’s twerking. Somehow Midoriya is expertly making his butt jiggle and shake in all the right ways, it’s...</p><p>“Oh fuck,” I hear Bakugou say under his breath and I notice that his hand has moved to right over his crotch as he lightly palms himself. I’m surprised at myself that I’m not doing the same thing. Before I can even keep track of Midoriya’s movements, soon he’s gripping onto the pole and performing all kinds of sexy positions, from arching his back with his legs over his head into a split to simply being upside down while doing a blowjob motion with his hand and mouth to doing a middle split upside down. Is this Midoriya?! Surely our boyfriend isn’t the sex demon that’s dancing for us right now! Despite this completely different persona, my dick is harder than it’s ever been before, I don’t even know how my jeans are holding it back. The song unfortunately ends and Midoriya poses against the pole with his hip jutted out and his arms above his head, his chest rising and falling heavily from how much of a workout the dance was. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV </p><p>“D-Did you enjoy it?” I ask through my panting, gazing between Kacchan and Todoroki-kun who stare at me with shocked expressions. Oh no, did I mess up the routine? Was this outfit too much? Was I not sexy enough?! My thoughts are cut short when two bodies press against me and begin kissing me all over my face and neck, the sudden display of affection making me overwhelmed. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this, I miss this so much..</p><p>“Midoriya! Why are you crying?” Todoroki-kun asks me, sounding concerned. Before I can control myself, more tears start to fall down my cheeks. </p><p>“I-It’s just b-been...so long since you’ve both t-touched me like this. I almost forgot how it felt. You’ve both i-ignored me for nearly a month...I t-thought you didn’t find me attractive anymore,” I get out in between tears, my emotions crashing over me like a wave. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s kisses are now light and loving and their hands run all over my body to comfort me. </p><p>“We’re so sorry if it seems like we’ve been avoiding you love, we will always believe that you’re sexy and beautiful no matter what,” Todoroki-kun reassures me loving. </p><p>“T-Then why wouldn’t you touch me for a month,” I ask while wiping away the last of my tears. </p><p>“We had to take too much damn time to heal,” Kacchan replies. </p><p>“Heal? Are you both hurt?!” I ask panicked. Why wouldn’t they tell me that they had injuries?!</p><p>“No, no, we’re both ok,” Todoroki-kun reassures me. “It was for these to heal.” Both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun step back, lift up a corner of their shirts and pull down their pants and boxers slightly to reveal...they got tattoos?! Now that I look closer, Todoroki-kun’s tattoo is “Izuku” in kanji and Kacchan’s is the word “dekiru” in kanji, the word that means “I can do it” and sounds similar to the harsh nickname Kacchan has given me. They...got these tattoos for me? I delicately trace Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s tattoos, the skin on their hips a little rough where the tattoo is but the black ink looks so pretty against their skin. </p><p>“You...did this for me?” I ask, looking up into their eyes. </p><p>“Of course, nerd. We want the world to know that nothing can ever separate us and that we only love you,” Kacchan says, averting his gaze so I can’t see his blush but from this angle I can still see how embarrassed he is. I feel more tears try to escape my eyes but I blink them away. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I promise these are happy tears. I love you both so much,” I choke out with a smile and hug them both, their strong arms secured around my body and the scents of their colognes invading my nose. I feel so calm and so loved, there’s not a day that goes by where I can’t get over how lucky I am to have these two as my lovers. </p><p>“So you learned how to pole dance just for us, naughty nerd?” Kacchan asks abruptly, making my flinch and my face must be as red as half of Todoroki-kun’s hair right now. </p><p>“W-Well... I just wanted to seduce you both and-,” I’m cut off when a pair of lips crash against mine, their tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and their rough hands digging into my waist. Oh how I’ve missed this feeling. We pull apart and I stare into Kacchan’s red eyes that are darker than I’ve ever seen them, my gaze shifting to follow his tongue as it traces his  lips. </p><p>“Your naughty little dance definitely got us riled up, Deku. Maybe a bit too riled up,” he leans a bit closer and bites my neck, making me gasp, “We have to make up for a whole month without fucking you, nerd. You better be ready to take responsibility,” he growls. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Todoroki-kun kisses me as Kacchan leaves hickeys and bite marks all over my body, their actions are filled with so much lust and passion, our hunger for each other’s touch is bigger than ever. They switch tasks and Kacchan nearly immediately wins the fight for dominance, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as if he wants to remember every crevice. I moan into Kacchan’s mouth as I feel two different hands tease the lower half of my body, one teasingly tracing my member confined in my jock strap and another groping and squeezing my butt. The warmth of their hands and the possessiveness in their movements are making me even more turned on, my hands clawing at whoever I can reach. </p><p>“You look so good like this, Midoriya. This leather chest harness is so sexy on you,” Todoroki-kun purrs into my ear, his finger tracing circles on my chest before pinching one of my nipples, making having to stifle a moan, “And your perky nipples are just too cute, they’re already hard.”</p><p>“And your ass looks so plump in this jockstrap,” Kacchan says teasingly as he spanks me, making me let out a surprise gasp followed by a moan, “Such a naughty thing to wear, giving us perfect access to your hole. Since it’s been so long I bet it’s super tight now. Guess we’ll just have to make your ass remember the shapes of our cocks.” Both Todoroki-kun and Kacchan rut their hips against me, the feeling of their hard members confined in their pants is so hot and their teasing hands are making me go crazy, almost as if I can come right here and now. But I want to show Kacchan and Todoroki-kun what else I’ve learned and make them feel amazing. </p><p>“W-Wait...K-Katsuki..ah...S-Shouto...stop,” I pant out in between moans, “I want...to make you two feel good too.” They both give a look of interest as they pull away, allowing me to move freely. I go back over to the pole and climb up at just the right height before going upside down. “I’ve learned a way to be upside down for a while before I start to get dizzy so...” I say, spreading my mouth apart as people seem to do in AV’s, “use my mouth all you like in this position.” Kacchan growls possessively as he practically rips off his pants and boxers before he slams half of his cock down my throat. I gag from his sudden force but soon I adjust and let my jaw hang slack, moaning to send vibrations across his member as he thrusts into my mouth. </p><p>“Fuck nerd, where did all of this sexiness come from? You used to be too shy to even kiss us and now you’re shaking your ass and giving us Spider-Man blowjobs. So lewd, fuck I miss your hot wet mouth so much,” Kacchan growls, his thrusts not stopping even once. The hot feeling of his hard member filling up my mouth and the taste of his precome combined with the thrilling position of being upside down on a pole is making my head spin with lust; this sensation is almost surreal. “Shit, I’m gonna come! Izuku...ah fuck!!” Kacchan groans loudly as huge spurts of his come lands on my tongue, my mouth barely containing it all but I manage to swallow most of it. I lick Kacchan clean until he pulls away, allowing me to stand up again and let the blood leave my head. “Fuck that was so hot, Deku. And that was a months worth too, such a good boy,” Kacchan says, using his thumb to trace my lips. I look over to my left and smile at Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“It’s your turn now, Shouto,” I purr as seductively as I can, turning upside down on the pole once more, “let me suck you off?” Todoroki-kun visibly gulps and pulls down his pants down, letting his hard member slap against his stomach. He comes close enough for me to reach and I lick around the tip teasingly before I take in the tip and start bobbing my head. Todoroki-kun isn’t as forceful as Kacchan, just letting me take control of how much I take in and rolling his hips slightly, his groans low and deep as I continue to make him feel good. I whimper around Todoroki-kun when I feel a finger press lightly against my hole, somehow still managing to stay in my position. </p><p>“Your mouth...feels amazing, Midoriya. But I might as well take advantage of this position,” I hear Todoroki-kun say before my jockstrap is moved to let my hard member free and I feel a wet heat wrap around me. I moan even louder when Todoroki-kun starts to suck and lick me, the sensations of his tongue changing temperatures as he continues just feels so so good. But that doesn’t stop me from making sure that Todoroki-kun feels good too. </p><p>“Fuck, why didn’t I think of 69’ing in that position? You both look so fucking hot like this,” Kacchan says as we watches from the bed. It doesn’t take long for Todoroki-kun’s member to start twitching even more, signaling he’s close. </p><p>“I-Izuku...I’m c-close,” Todoroki-kun pants before letting out a low groan as he fills my mouth with his release. I swallow every drop and continue licking Todoroki-kun’s member until he pulls away, helping me stand once again and kissing me passionately. </p><p>“Hmm, this room is certainly filled with surprises,” Kacchan calls out from the bedside table next to the large bed, “cherry, banana, chocolate, vanilla, birthday cake...” he reads off and I blush. </p><p>“Please stop reading out all of the flavors of lube, Kacchan!” I squeal out, hiding my face in Todoroki-kun’s neck. </p><p>“Should I read out the flavors of the edible cock rings instead?” Kacchan asks with a smirk. </p><p>“Kacchan!” I call out, completely red now. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Just stick out your ass, Deku,” Kacchan replies as he picks up a random bottle of lube from the drawer. I follow Kacchan’s command and I decide to add a bit of a spin by going on the floor and using the pole as support to curl my body so my legs are over my head and my toes touch the ground as I spread apart my legs to give Todoroki-kun and Kacchan access to the most forbidden part of me. </p><p>“Such a lewd and flexibile body,” Todoroki-kun says, admiring me from head to toe, “It’s been so long since we’ve been inside you, Midoriya. We’ll make sure to prep you nice and good so you can take us inside of you again.” I watch as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun cover their fingers with lube and I soon feel a finger tap against my hole, slowly pressing into me and making me moan as it presses against my prostate. “Did you loosen yourself before we got here, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks in a surprised tone, making me blush. </p><p>“I wanted to cut the prepping process a bit short,” I mutter in embarrassment, “I want to feel you two as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Such an eager boy, aren’t you,” Kacchan teases before shoving two fingers alongside Todoroki-kun’s finger, making me gasp in shock before a small moan leaves my lips. It’s only a little sore because it’s been so long since we’ve done this but the pain quickly turns into pleasure. The way their fingers press against my sweet spot and scissor my hole apart making me go crazy, I want them in me so badly. I need them inside of me. </p><p>“P-Please! I want you! Please I promise I’m ready!” I beg in need, my member leaking against my stomach. I’m pretty sure I’ll come right on the spot if they keep this up. Once Kacchan and Todoroki-kun think that I’m ready, they both quickly go to the bedside table to grab condoms, putting them on and applying lube. Once they are both ready, I stand in front of the pole. </p><p>“Any positions that either one of you would like to...you know...to me in?” I ask sheepishly. Their eyes become considerably darker, staring at my body in lust as they most likely imagine the different positions that I can be in now that I’m more strong and flexible. </p><p>“I think I want to watch you twerk on my cock, lewd nerd. Watch that juicy ass of yours as you take my cock that you miss so much,” Kacchan says with a smirk, making me shiver at the thought. I give a small nod and watch as Kacchan sits on the carpet surrounding the pole and uses his finger to beckon me over. I walk over to him and straddle his waist with my back facing him, his hot, hard member pressing against my butt. Unable to control my hips, I grind back against his member a few times, teasing ourselves before I lift up my hips and prepare myself for Kacchan to enter me. I slowly sink down onto Kacchan, the stretch making me hiss a bit in pain, but it fades after a few moments and the heat of his member inside of me feels so good. I continue to lower my hips until all of Kacchan is inside me, making me let out a long moan. I circle my hips as I get used to the feeling of being full, the way our bodies are finally connected after such a long time is so euphoric, my body is already burning with need and desire. The pain is completely gone now and I get into a good position with my hands on the ground and start riding Kacchan, moving my hips so I’m twerking as I ride Kacchan. Each time my hips slam down onto Kacchan, I let out loud moans of pleasure, his long member grazing my prostate with each moment and making my mind go blank. “Oh fuck, your ass looks so good bouncing on my cock. Your ass keeps sucking me in, you miss my cock that much, nerd?” Kacchan groans, his hips moving up to meet mine. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Kacchan! It feels...ah!...so good! Aaaahhh!! K-Kacchan!!” I moan as I do my best to keep up with my movements but it’s hard to do when you’re being pounded into. Eventually, Kacchan’s hands grip onto my waist and he starts moving me by himself, his member pounding into me even deeper and harder, making me practically scream his name in pleasure. I’m suddenly surprised by Todoroki-kun’s member rubbing against my lips, but I easily open my mouth and let Todoroki-kun slide down my throat. My head is spinning from receiving from both ends, my body was burning with need and desire and my member won’t stop twitching. I can’t last much longer, it all just feels so good. With a loud moan that’s muffled by Todoroki-kun, I release all over my stomach, my body shaking all over from the intensity of my orgasm. Kacchan’s relentless thrusts don’t slow down once as I finally come down from my orgasm, his member twitching nonstop inside of me. </p><p>“Fuck, so fucking tight! I’m coming!” Kacchan growls after I come down from my high, biting into my shoulder as he comes inside of me. Todoroki-kun pulls out of my mouth and lets my mouth rest, giving me a chance to admire his new tattoo once more. He slows down as he finishes releasing, leaving marks all over my body before pulling out and letting me rest on the ground. “Felt so fucking good, Izuku. We can never get enough of you,” Kacchan says, kissing me passionately as his hands graze over my body. We pull apart and I notice that Todoroki-kun already has on a condom, the lustful look in his eyes more apparent than ever. </p><p>“If it’s not too straining for your body, do you think you can have sex in a split?” Todoroki-kun asks huskily, the deepness of his voice making me shudder. Kacchan takes a step back so I can get into a good position, using the pole as support as I bring my right leg up to my side in a sideways middle split. Todoroki-kun places my leg against his shoulder and teases my hole before burying himself deep inside of me. The way his member stretches me apart and twitches inside of me is such a good feeling, the way his quirk becomes uncontrollable and his member keeps changing temperatures just adds to the pleasure. Todoroki-kun’s thrusts are slow and deep at first, picking up the pace once he finds my sweet spot and pounding into me faster and harder with each thrust. I barely manage to keep my grip on the pole as I moan endlessly, my leg that’s helping me stand is shaking so much from the intense pleasure. I am in total ecstasy as his rock hard member reaches deep inside of me, each thrust is so hard and fast that I‘m letting out high pitched whines and moans each time. And the way that Todoroki-kun towers over me and groans and pants heavily into my ear just makes my head spin even more. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh S-Shouto~! So d-deep! Ah! F-Feels so good! Aaaahh!” I scream out as Todoroki-kun continues to pound into me, his cold lips pressing against my too hot skin and making me shudder with pleasure. Even though Kacchan made me come not too long ago, my member is already aching for release, leaking against my already soiled stomach. “S-Shouto, I-I’m gonna...!” I whimper in between moans, trying to warn him. </p><p>“Me too, Izuku. I’m close too, you feel so so good. Come with me, I want us to come together,” Shouto purrs into my ear, his hand teasing my member. With one stroke of his hand, my back arches and I moan out Todoroki-kun’s name as I come once again, Todoroki-kun’s release following shortly after. Our body shiver and our breaths become ragged as we come down from our highs, Todoroki-kun helping me return to a normal position before he picks me up and lays me onto the bed. I look up into the beautiful eyes of my two boyfriends, even though their features are disheveled from our activities they both look so perfect. Everything about them is so handsome and so incredibly sexy, I don’t want this night to end. </p><p>“P-Please...I need...,” I whimper, reaching out to them. </p><p>“What is it, love? Tell us what you want,” Todoroki-kun says seductively, both him and Kacchan are pressing kisses into my neck as their hands graze my body teasingly. </p><p>“W-Want both of you...inside of me,” I plead, my member already twitching in excitement at the thought. </p><p>“Oi, shouldn’t we stretch you out more?” Kacchan says gruffly, despite his rough voice, it’s clear that he cares about my wellbeing and doesn’t want to hurt me. I shake my head quickly. </p><p>“N-No, I don’t want to wait any longer! You don’t even have to use condoms! Put them in quickly! Put both of your cocks in!” I beg in need, my hole already twitching like crazy. It’s been far too long since we’ve been together like this and I don’t want to wait any longer. I need them more than anything right now, I can’t wait much longer. Their eyes darken even more as I’m soon resting my back against Todoroki-kun’s chest and staring up into Kacchan’s eyes, their members pressingly lightly against my hole. With my permission they slowly enter my body, telling me to breathe and whispering words of encouragement as the pain from the stretch overcomes me. I keep taking deep breaths and focus on the kisses and bite marks that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun litter my body with as they sit still inside of me, letting me adjust. The pain disappears shortly and I move my hips in small circles, wanting them to move. But I don’t just want them to move...</p><p>“Kacchan, Shouto, these rooms are sound proof so...,” I trace my tongue against my upper lip and whisper, “make me scream.” It doesn’t take any more convincing and soon they’re pounding into me at fast and hard paces, their members driving deep inside of me and stirring me up. I let out incredibly loud moans and screams of their names as their hard rods drive into me, my fingers clawing at Kacchan’s back and the sheets underneath Todoroki-kun. And when I feel fingers start stimulating my nipples, it's as if my whole body set on fire, I’m completely melting and I just want all of them. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!! K-Katuski~!! Shouto~!! It...feels so good inside of me! Want you both....to thrust fast and- AH!...hard inside of me! Ah! M-Make me yours!" I moan out shamelessly, grinding back against their hard members. </p><p>"Whatever u want Izuku, we’ll give it to you,” Todoroki-kun purrs. </p><p>“We’ll make sure the whole fucking world knows who you belong to,” Kacchan growls, "You’re so damn tight, nerd. Your lewd ass keeps sucking us in.” Kacchan bites into my shoulder and Todoroki-kun keeps playing with my nipples. Their thrusts never stop and I keep letting out loud, long moans as they pound hard and deep inside of me, their hot members grazing against my sweet spot with each thrust. Our bodies are melting together and our minds can only think about the pleasure we all feel together. The way our skin slaps together in a rough pace, the way our groans echo across the room, the way the room feels a thousand degrees hotter, it’s all a sea of pleasure that I want to drown in forever. </p><p>"Aaahhh! S-so good! Mmmmm K-Katsuki! Shouto~! I'm not gonna last much longer!" I moan as I continue to claw at whatever I can reach, my hole clenching around their rods each time they thrust especially deep.</p><p>“Shit, I can’t last long either, fucking your ass raw just feels too fucking good. I’m close,” Kacchan pants heavily, his thrusts getting sloppier. </p><p>“I’m about to come too. You can let go, Izuku. Come with us,” Todoroki-kun says with a deep groan. After a few more hard thrusts, my toes curls, my nails bury themselves into Kacchan’s back, and my head throws itself back as a wave of pleasure washes over me and I release all over my stomach one last time, a loud scream of their names leaving my mouth. We actually all come relatively at the same time, both of their teeth burying into my shoulder as they come inside of me, the warmth of their semen making my body shudder with pleasure. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>We all come down from our highs and collapse onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, our breathing calming down eventually. </p><p>“Holy shit, that had to be the best sex we ever had,” Kacchan says suddenly, “Who knew that a month without sex would end this good?” </p><p>“Well as hot as it was, I don’t think I can ever do that again. Going so long without having sex Midoriya was absolute torture,” Todoroki-kun replies, caressing my body. </p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” Kacchan says roughly. We lay there for a few more minutes until I remember an important issue. </p><p>“Um...can we shower now? Your...you know...is running down my thigh,” I mutter in embarrassment as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s releases leak out of my loosened hole. </p><p>“We might as well leave a buttplug inside of you, maybe you can get pregnant,” Kacchan says teasingly, making me blush and hide my face in the bed. Regardless, they carry me into the connected bathroom and we wash each other off in the large glass shower. I whimper as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun use their fingers to help clean my hole, exchanging light kisses with them both. After getting all cleaned up (and convincing Kacchan not to have another round in the shower, which somehow lead to me pleasuring them orally one last time), we dry off and crawl into the bed. </p><p>“This was such an amazing night, guys. I love you both so much,” I whisper, enjoying the feeling of their arms wrapped around me. </p><p>“We love you too, nerd. Just don’t forget that we’ll always be yours,” Kacchan mutters. </p><p>“We will always find you attractive and incredibly sexy, Izuku. You’re the most amazing person we know and we wouldn’t want anyone besides you,” Todoroki-kun says lovingly. We all exchange kisses once more and close our eyes so we can get some much needed rest. </p><p>“Still think it’s a waste we didn’t use the edible cock rings,” Kacchan says suddenly, making me blush. </p><p>“Kacchan!” I squeal. </p><p>~Time Skip to the Next Morning~</p><p>We finally return to the dorms and try to quietly walk back to our rooms but we’re greeted by Ashido and Kaminari on the couch in the common room staring at us with the biggest smiles on their faces. Oh boy. </p><p>“Glad to see that you have our son home safe and sound,” Ashido says, her smile not letting up. I turn my head and blush, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone right now. </p><p>“Of fucking course it was your idea! Why the hell did you teach my boyfriend how to pole dance?!” Kacchan growls next to me, small explosions going off in his hands. </p><p>“Hey! We just wanted to help him get the amazing sex that you’ve taken away from him back,” Kaminari says in defense, “and your acting as if you didn’t just comeback from having the best sex of your life so your welcome.” Kacchan only clicks his tongue and puts his hands down. </p><p>“As great as the sex was, you don’t have to worry about us,” Todoroki-kun says bluntly, without even a signal they both lift up their shirts and reveal their tattoos at the same time. </p><p>“We’re Midoriya’s only,” they say at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Blend D<br/>(See what I did there?)<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (domination + toys + maid outfit)</p><p>Summary: It is pretty unfortunate that Midoriya lost a punishment game and now has to wear a maid outfit. Of course, his boyfriends want to take advantage of the situation and make Midoriya provide the best of service <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>It’s an average Friday afternoon at UA and I am just relaxing in the common room since classes are over and I finished the majority of my homework. Jirou always has the best music recommendations so I’m listening to some music that she told me about yesterday. My tunes are cut short when Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mina come barreling through the halls and onto the couch next to me. </p><p>“Deku! There you are! We discovered a challenge today from the internet where you have to see who can eat the most spicy noodles without having to drink milk,” Ashido announced excitedly. </p><p>“We would challenge Bakugou but I’m pretty sure that even if he did agree to it, he’d have an unfair advantage. Would you like to accept the challenge?” Kirishima asks me with a toothy grin. The problem is that I’m not the best when it comes to spicy food, just taste testing the spicy chocolates I made Kacchan for Valentines Day made me cough like crazy. </p><p>“Oh, well... I don’t know,” I mumble, unconsciously scratching the back of my head. </p><p>“Please~! It’ll be a fun challenge to do! Also we’re granting the winner a pint of ice cream and the rights to make the person in last place do whatever they want for the day,” Sero chimes in. I don’t necessarily enjoy commanding people, it’s just not something I think I can do. But...it is getting hotter outside and ice cream does sound delicious...</p><p>“Wellll...ok I’ll join,” I say hesitantly, making the group cheer. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?</p><p>~Small Time Skip to the Kitchen~</p><p>Ok about what I said earlier, A LOT OF BAD THINGS CAN HAPPEN! I stare at the bowl of bright red noodles covered in chili flakes in fear, this looks pretty spicy. How am I even going to get close to winning this thing?! Why did I agree to this!?!!!?</p><p>“Ready...set...go!” Kirishima calls out. Crap! I can’t run away now! I inhale deeply and take a bite of some noodles...hey, these actually have a nice flavor to it. I continue eating the noodles and just try to focus on the flavor of the noodles rather than the heat of them. I might be able to get through- Ack! That bite had a lot of chili flakes in it. Oh no! My tongue is tingling all over and my face is starting to heat up! Am I sweating right now? I’m pretty sure I am! Out of the corner of my eye I see that only Kirishima and Sero are in a state similar to mine whereas Kaminari and Ashido are eating as if it’s just everyday ramen. I try to power through one more bite and the second the noodles touch my tongue I start coughing uncontrollably. I feel my eyes start to tear up and my nose began to run as my whole face burns up, this is absolute torture! This is not how I want to die, I just can’t take anymore! </p><p>“I’m out, guys. I can’t, I can’t,” I choke out in between coughing fits and down my glass of milk like my life depends on it. </p><p>“I can’t do this either, I’m out,” Sero announces in between coughs and begins to chug his glass of milk, his eyes watery and his face bright pink. </p><p>“Me too, I’m done,” Kirishima calls out, his quirk being released as he drinks his milk  after straining himself for so long. Us three drink our milk and try to get rid of the burning sensation in our mouths as Kaminari and Ashido continue eating, a sweat breaking out on both of their faces as they try to finish their bowls on noodles. Neither of them want to give in, this might be a pretty close call. </p><p>“Done!” Kaminari and Ashido announce at the same time with a huge sigh of relief before they both drink their milks simultaneously. It’s a draw!?! </p><p>“How are we going...to break the tie?” Kaminari asks in between gasps as he continues to drink his milk. </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors?” Ashido asks as she finishes her milk. Kaminari nods and they both stand in front of each other with determined looks on their faces. Kirishima, Sero and I watch in suspense as the two start to play. After 4 ties in a row, the winner is... Kaminari! </p><p>“Yes!! The ice cream is mine!! Oh, Oreo birthday cake ice cream, soon you’ll be in my arms!” Kaminari says triumphantly. </p><p>“Fine, you win this time, Denki. But next time, the victory will be mine!” Ashido says in determination. </p><p>“But don’t forget the second part of the prize,” Sero reminds all of us, making me flinch. Oh no, Kaminari won. I can already tell that he’s going to make me do something super embarrassing! I look up to see Kaminari with a small smirk on his face, making me go pale in fear. He comes up to me and wraps an arm around the back of my neck. </p><p>“Well, Deku. This means that you have to do whatever I say. Have no fear, I’ll make sure that this is a punishment that I’m sure your boyfriends will appreciate you for,” Kaminari says in my ear just quiet enough that only I can hear him. Wait, something for Kacchan and Todoroki-kun? What does that even mean?! HELP!</p><p>~At the gym~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>23...24...25! I finally finish my third set of bicep curls and set down my weights, letting my arms relax. Bakugou and I decided to go to the gym after classes in order to work on our muscle mass and a bit on our flexibility. I tried to call Midoriya and invite him to work out with us but he’s not answering his phone. I hope he’s ok. </p><p>“Hey, Icyhot, spot me!” Bakugou calls out from the bench pressing station. I nod my head and go over to stand behind the barbell, making sure that Bakugou doesn’t hurt himself as he does his sets. “Is Deku still not answering the phone?” He asks gruffly. </p><p>“Unfortunately, no. He hasn’t answered any of my texts either,” I say in return. </p><p>“Tch, he’s probably doing homework or some shit,” Bakugou responds before finishing his reps and putting the barbell back on the stand. “Let’s do some cool down stretches and then we can check on him.” We do some stretches to relieve our pain and increase our flexibility; although somehow my stretching turns into defending myself from an angry Bakugou after I let out a snicker over the fact that he can barely touch his toes. Afterwards, we make our way to Midoriya’s room, knocking on the door once we arrive. </p><p>“AH! W-Who is it?!” We hear Midoriya’s voice call out from behind the door. </p><p>“It’s just us, Izuku,” I say in response. </p><p>“Ok, c-come in!” Midoriya calls out. Somehow he sounds really nervous, I wonder why. I open the door and my eyes widen in shock when I see Midoriya. He’s wearing a maid outfit with a frilly apron with green trimming that goes to just above the knee, white stockings with green bows, and a head piece that matches the apron. Why does he look so cute in such an outfit? It’s almost as if the outfit was made to fit his body. “W-Welcome home, M-Masters,” Midoriya says with a bright pink blush across his cheeks. We all stand still for a few moments in silence, just letting this situation sink in. </p><p>“What in the actual fuck are you wearing, damn nerd?!?!” Bakugou asks in a loud and clearly confused tone, making Midoriya yelp. </p><p>“I-It wasn’t my choice!! I...may have lost a challenge with Kirishima and the gang and I had to do what Kaminari said. So he had Momo make me this outfit and he said I should service you two for the rest of the day,” Midoriya explains with his face hidden in his hands. Well, thank you once again Kaminari; I can’t stop staring at Midoriya’s body in the maid outfit, he looks so cute and...even a bit sexy. “I look ridiculous, don’t I?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Actually, the outfit suits you quite well. You look amazing, Midoriya,” I tell him unashamed. His cheeks turn bright pink with embarrassment as he stares at me in shock. </p><p>“R-Really?” he asks. </p><p>“Tch, I hate to admit it, but you look hot as fuck in a maid outfit,” Bakugou says, turning his head away to not look in Midoriya’s direction. Midoriya just blushes even harder and looks at this feet.</p><p>“So, is there anything I can do for you, M-Masters?” Midoriya stutters. Somehow hearing the word “master” come from Midoriya’s mouth stirs something inside of me. It’s almost as if I want to mark Midoriya’s body all over and make him feel nothing but pleasure. Do I have a domination kink? “Oh, did you two come from the gym? I’m so sorry for not answering your texts, I can do your laundry as you two take a shower and give you both massages afterwards,” Midoriya offers. </p><p>“Not a bad idea at all, nerd. Sure we’ll take your offer,” Bakugou says with a smirk as he takes off his shirt. I just shrug and follow suit, removing my gym clothes so I can take a shower. Just before Bakugou and I leave to go to the washroom, Bakugou turns his head and says, “Try not to get off on the smell of our clothes this time.” </p><p>“K-Kacchan!!” Midoriya exclaims in embarrassment. He’s so adorable it should be illegal. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV<br/>I put Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s gym clothes in the wash and start to look up different recipes so I can make dinner for them after I give them massages. I don’t cook too often but I do want to learn so I can impress my boyfriends and be able to take care of them. Should I try making a pasta dish? Or should I just go with ramen and onigiri? I know that Kacchan will want something spicy and Todoroki-kun enjoys his noodles cold. I hear my dorm door open and I turn my head to see my freshly showered boyfriends. I blush as I admire their sculpted bodies, from their big biceps to their amazing abs, they both look so attractive, so...hot. Like really hot. </p><p>“So are you going to give us massages or are you going to drool over our bodies, damn nerd?” Kacchan asks with a smirk. Crap! How long have I been staring?! </p><p>“Ah! Y-Yes, please lay down, K-Master,” I stutter, directing Kacchan to lay on his stomach. Once he lays down, I apply massage oil to my hands and start massaging Kacchan’s shoulders, rubbing circles into where his muscles might be sore. </p><p>“Mmm, do it harder, Deku,” Kacchan groans and I follow his command “Oh fuck, just like that.” I continue to massage Kacchan’s body until I reach his legs, admiring every muscle of his toned body. I can’t help but blush every time Kacchan lets out a groan, knowing that he’s making the situation sexual on purpose. After about 10 minutes I finish massaging Kacchan and have him switch places with Todoroki-kun so I can massage him. Once I start to massage Todoroki-kun’s broad shoulders and toned back, he lets out sighs of pleasure and occasional groans. </p><p>“Your hands feel so good, Izuku. Mmmm, go lower,” Shouto groans out. I blush once more and move my hands lower down his back, the dip in his back now shiny with oil looks so erotic. Huh...has Todoroki-kun been doing more glute workouts? </p><p>“Icyhot’s ass looks better now, huh nerd?” Kacchan asks teasingly, making me turn bright red now that Todoroki-kun knows that I’ve been admiring his butt. </p><p>“AH! I-I wasn’t...! I-I w-was just...! Let me finish your massage!” I stutter nervously as I quickly finish Todoroki-kun’s massage, I swear I heard a chuckle leave his lips at my sudden (gay) panic. I let Todoroki-kun know that I’m done so he can sit up. </p><p>“Thank you, Izuku. That felt amazing,” Todoroki-kun says with a smile, the compliment making my heart swell. </p><p>“Your welcome, Master. Since it’s almost 6, I was thinking of making dinner. Any requests?” I ask. </p><p>“Hmm, I cant really think of anything at the moment. I’m happy to eat whatever you decide to cook,” Todoroki-kun says, the comment making me blush slightly. </p><p>“Something spicy and try not to burn down the kitchen in the process,” Kacchan responds bluntly. I just nod in response and go to the dorm kitchen to search for ingredients. Luckily, we went shopping for groceries yesterday and I’m able to find just the right ingredients to make some curry buns. I start mixing ingredients together for some chicken curry and put it on the stove so the filling is cooked and ready, even putting some aside to add extra spices for Kacchan. Then I make the dough for the bread as the curry cools and allow the dough to rise for 45 minutes. While the dough rises, I prepare some rice in the rice cooker and even make small salads for all of us. I finally make all of the curry buns (I leave some red spices as decoration on Kacchan’s buns so I remember which ones are spicer) and let them bake in the oven, glazing them with butter once they are done. I send a quick text to Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to let them know that dinner is ready before I set the table. They both arrive just as I set all of the plates down on the table. </p><p>“I decided to make some curry buns for dinner, I hope you enjoy the meal, Masters,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“This looks really good, Izuku. You didn’t have to go through such lengths for us,” Todoroki-kun says as he sits to my left. </p><p>“Well you two always make me feel so loved and special so I only want to treat you two and express my love for you,” I say sheepishly, sitting down in between Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. We all clap our hands together and say “itadakimasu” before digging into our meals. I take a bite out of one of my curry buns and I’m surprised by my own cooking skills, these are really tasty. </p><p>“Damn, these are pretty fucking good, Deku. You should make these more often,” Kacchan says in between bites of his food. </p><p>“I agree, Izuku. These are delicious,” Todoroki-kun praises. I can’t help but smile at the compliments I’m receiving, feeling so glad that I’m able to make my boyfriends happy. We finish our dinner while sharing some small talk about training and whatever memes we found on the internet and I wash all of the dishes so we can return to my room. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are browsing social media on their phones and I was able to retrieve their laundry so I can fold it. </p><p>“Ah, Deku. Can I borrow a pen and notepad? I have to write down some supplies that we need for our upcoming class project,” Kacchan asks me. </p><p>“Oh, of course. They’re in the top drawer in my desk,” I say without looking up. I hear Kacchan dig through my desk drawer until the shuffling suddenly comes to a stop. </p><p>“What the hell is this pink remote for?” Kacchan asks abruptly. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>I flinch as soon as I hear Kacchan ask this, knowing exactly what he’s referring to. Let’s just say that Kaminari has made me do something else besides wear a maid outfit and I have tried to keep it hidden so it wouldn’t affect me all day. I hear a small click from the remote and I let out a loud moan as the small vibrator that has been inside of me all day vibrates violently against my prostate. I collapse onto the floor as I moan uncontrollably, the vibrations are so intense and it’s making my whole body shake in pleasure. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, nerd?” Kacchan asks, looking between me and the remote with confusion. Unfortunately, it looks like he knows exactly what the pink remote is for the second I let out another loud moan when he turns up the speed once more. “Hey, nerd, bend over for us.” I pull down my dress more and shake my head, trying to hold back the moans that are trying to escape my lips. Kacchan walks over to me and lifts up my head by the chin to make me look him in the eyes, “It’s not very nice to disobey your masters, Deku. Now, spread your legs and bend over, we want to see everything,” he whispers huskily. I can’t possibly deny his command, especially when he uses that voice. I shamefully turn my body so both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun can see everything as I bend over so I am on my hands and knees on the rug. Unfortunately in this position, the vibrator is resting directly against my prostate, making me barely able to support my body. </p><p>“Wow...those panties...look so good on you, Izuku. So pretty yet so lewd at the same time,” Todoroki-kun says breathlessly, “Did you have that toy inside of you all day?” I can only nod my head in confirmation, my embarrassment and the pleasure from the vibrator keeping me from speaking. </p><p>“Damn, that’s so fucking hot. If only I found this remote sooner so I can watch you try to keep your composure as I changed the speed constantly. Watching your body shake from how good your ass is feeling, listening to the sexy moans that leave your pretty little mouth. Bet your greedy little hole is so desperate to be filled up with something even bigger. Want us to fuck you, you lewd nerd?” Kacchan growls lustfully. His dirty talk makes my member completely hard and my body even hotter, I need them so badly, I want to feel good and make them feel good. </p><p>“P-Please, Masters. N-Need you,” I whimper, my hips rutting in the air in search of friction, the panties I’m wearing stretching uncomfortably against my erection. </p><p>“Such a lewd maid. But I think there’s still one small duty that you have to complete,” Todoroki-kun says as he gestures to their unfolded gym clothes. I nod my head and crawl over to their clothing so I can fold them properly. In the middle of folding their clothes, Kacchan changes the setting of the vibrator again, making me shudder and let out yet another moan, my member twitching constantly in my panties. I do my best to fold all of their clothes until I’m finally finished, my hips moving unconsciously as I stare into the lust filled eyes of my masters. “Good boy, did a good job folding your masters’ clothes,” Todoroki-kun purrs, making me keen at the praise, “Come here, love.” I crawl over so I’m in front of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, their legs spread just enough for me to see their bulging erections in their loose sweats, the sight is just so arousing. I let out a gasp followed by a moan as I feel something lift up my dress and press against my hard member, recognizing it as Kacchan’s foot. </p><p>“Such a horny maid, your cock is leaking so much that the front of your panties have become see through. Making such a mess, whatever are we going to do with you?” Kacchan purrs as his foot continues to rub against my member, the roughness of it feels so good and combined with the vibrator, my mind is going blank. “It’s bad service if only you are feeling pleasure, Deku. Don’t forget to service your masters properly,” Kacchan says with his sexy smirk. Both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun stand up and slowly pull down their sweats and boxers to reveal their hard members. My member twitches in excitement as I stare at my boyfriends’ cocks and I lean forward to take Todoroki-kun in my mouth, using my tongue to tease the slit and lick around the sensitive head before taking as much as I can down my throat. I enjoy the deep groans that leave Todoroki-kun’s mouth as I continue to bob my head and suck his hard member, using my hand to please Kacchan as I suck Todoroki-kun before switching. </p><p>“Oh fuck, your pretty little mouth always feels so good, Deku. So good at sucking cock. Be sure to look up when you deep throat me,” Kacchan commands in between deep groans. I inhale deeply through my nose and take every inch of Kacchan down my throat and look up into his red eyes that are now dark with lust. “Good boy,” he growls with a smirk, his hips thrusting forward to make me take even more of him down my throat. Soon I’m taking the tips of both of their members in my mouth, using my tongue to reach everywhere I can and take in as much as possible, their groans filling the room and the taste of their precome turning me on even more. Suddenly, the vibrator inside of me changes speed again, making me moan around Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s members as my body shudders violently. Wait...no that’s not it...</p><p>“Did you come just from a vibrator inside of you while giving us blowjobs, Izuku?” Todoroki-kun asks. Now that he mentions it, the front of my underwear is now more damp and stickier than before. They both pull out of my mouth and allow me to catch my breath. “Such a lewd body. We’ll just have to train our maid properly, won’t we Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun says lustfully, making Kacchan smirk knowingly in return. I feel like I barely get a chance to blink before I’m tossed onto the bed with my legs spread apart, revealing my lower half. </p><p>“You’re already half hard again, fucking nerd. Your body is just gagging for cock, isn’t it?” Kacchan says teasingly before pulling down my panties with his teeth and taking them off. He flips me over so I’m once again on my hands and knees and I feel two hands grope my butt, making me shiver since every movement I make makes the vibrator press further onto my prostate. “Be a good boy and don’t come until we tell you to,” Kacchan growls, the lustful undertone of his voice making my member twitch. Suddenly, I feel something hot, like Todoroki-kun fire side hot, slap my right cheek, the sudden pain making me yelp. </p><p>“M-Master! W-Wha- AH!” I cut myself off when I get spanked once again, this one a bit harder than the last one. </p><p>“We have to make sure that you’re a good maid for us. Be a good boy for your masters and we’ll make sure that you get rewarded,” Todoroki-kun whispers into my ear, the coldness of his tongue running against the back of my neck making me shudder. I do my best to stay upright as Todoroki-kun continues to spank me, the heat radiating off of his hand making it sting even more. Yet somehow, even though there is so much pain, there’s an odd sense of pleasure that comes out of it, my member won’t stop leaking. After about 18 spanks, Todoroki-kun finally stops, using cool right hand to soothingly caress where he spanked. “Did so good for me love, such a good boy,” Todoroki-kun says lovingly, turning my head towards him and kissing me passionately. His tongue is moving so perfectly against my own and his lips feel so soft, kissing Todoroki-kun always feels so good. I moan loudly in Todoroki-kun’s mouth as I feel the vibrator slide slowly out of me before being rammed back inside of me, the tip hitting my prostate spot on. </p><p>“Let’s have a bit more fun with this toy shall we?” Kacchan asks teasingly before thrusting the toy in and out of me in a moderately fast pace, the way it keeps vibrating and pressing against my sweet spot is making me go crazy. It just feels so good, I don’t think I can last much longer. I remember what Kacchan said before and do my very best not to come; it’s so hard to not release all over the sheets beneath me, my body feels so hot and my member won’t stop leaking precome, I want to come so badly. </p><p>“Look at you, taking a vibrator inside of your tight little ass as you wear a maid outfit. Your pretty cock is leaking so much, such a naughty boy. Bet you want to come so badly, want to soil your pretty outfit even more with your come. Are you going to come, Izuku?” Kacchan’s deep voice purrs into my ear, making my body so much hotter and my orgasm coming closer. I want to come. I want Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. I need them. </p><p>“N-No, I w-won’t come. N-Need to...ah...be a good boy for my masters...want to be good for you. Want you inside of me master...not this toy,” I pant in between moans, barely holding off my orgasm. Luckily, the vibrator soon turns off and is pulled out of my body, giving me time to catch my breath. Which is only for about 5 seconds because something much hotter and longer enters my hole, I immediately recognize it as Kacchan. “Ah! M-Masterr~!” I moan, my hips moving on their own. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that this tight little ass gets the pounding that it’s been waiting for,” Kacchan purrs into my ear, following it with a hard deep thrust. It doesn’t take long for Kacchan to start pounding into me fast and hard, each thrust jamming directly into my prostate and making me go crazy, everything just feels so good. </p><p>“Aaaaahhhhh! M-Master! So good..ah!...feels...so good..AH!! Right there!! Don’t stop!!” A pile of whimpers and moans keeps leaving my lips, the pleasure is nearly indescribable. Unfortunately, Kacchan pulls out, making me whimper in need as my hole clenches around empty air. </p><p>“Can’t have you coming without pleasing your other master now can we?” Kacchan says with a smirk, tilting his head towards Todoroki-kun, who already has on a condom and has been enjoying our previous display. I lay down on my side and lift up my leg, allowing Todoroki-kun to place my leg over his shoulder and slide his member inside of me, both of us moaning at the sensations of us becoming one. </p><p>“Always so tight, Izuku. You feel so good,” Todoroki-kun says breathlessly before pulling out and thrusting back inside deeply. I moan loudly once my sweet spot has been targeted and Todoroki-kun leans forward with each hand on either side of me to thrust even deeper and harder. </p><p>“Ngh! Master~! S-So deep...it feels..mmmm...so good! Ah! It’s so good! More! Please more!” I moan desperately as I claw at the sheets, my member feels like it’s about to burst any second. But I don’t want it to end so soon. “M-Masters...please...wait..ah!”</p><p>“What is it, love?” Todoroki-kun asks, his thrusts coming to a halt in concern that something is wrong. </p><p>“It’s just that...I want all of us to feel good together. So, please...both of you enter me,” I beg with a huge blush on my cheeks, it’s embarrassing to ask for such things but my desire and lust outweigh the embarrassment. I see a small smirk spread across Todoroki-kun’s face and before I know it, we’re flipped over so my back is against Shouto’s front with his member still buried deep inside of me. My legs are spread apart wide so Kacchan can fit between them and has access to my already filled hole. </p><p>“Such a naughty maid, begging for two cocks at once in your tight little hole. Such a slut for cock aren’t you?” Kacchan growls before pressing himself inside of me, the pain from the sudden stretch making me hiss. Neither one of them move, pressing kisses all over me to distract me from the pain and letting me adjust. </p><p>“You can move now. Pound into me all you like, Masters,” I say once the pain has practically disappeared. They start moving slowly at first to make sure that I’m not in any pain; once I begin moaning louder, their paces pick up and I can feel every inch of their members pounding hard and deep inside of me. Each thrusts seems faster than the last and I can’t do anything other than moan and take what’s given to me. </p><p>“Oh yes!! Ah! S-So good!! You both..feel so good!! Oh don’t stop!! Pound me, Masters!! I’m yours!! Aaaahhhh!!” I moan loudly in pleasure, my member twitching against my stomach. </p><p>“You look so damn perfect like this, Izuku. Wearing a cute little maid outfit, your pretty cock leaking against your stomach, your hole eagerly swallowing two big, hard cocks. And your face looks so fucking lewd, your cheeks all flushed as those pink lips of yours let out the prettiest moans. Such a good boy,” Kacchan purrs in between groans, his lips exploring my neck. My neck continues to be teased with kisses and they keep playing with my nipples, pinching them and rolling them around and making me feel even more pleasure. Their cocks are reaching so deep inside of me and each thrust is hitting my sweet spot, making me moan and throw my head back in pleasure. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun switch tasks of catching my lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss and littering my neck with bite marks and hickeys. I can’t hold back longer, I need to release so badly, it all just feels too good. </p><p>“Ah! M-Masters...if you keep... AH!...pounding me like this...I'm...ngh....g-gonna...ah!” I barely muster in between moans, desperate to come. </p><p>“We’re close too, love. You’ve been such a good boy for your masters. Go ahead,” Todoroki-kun whispers huskily into my ear. </p><p>“Come for your masters, Izuku,” Kacchan growls, both of their thrusts seeming to double in effort. That's all it takes: their cocks thrusting hard and fast at my sweet spot, their lips sucking at my neck, their husky voices whispering in my ear. That's all it takes for my back to arch incredibly high, my eyes to squeeze tight, and my mouth to open in a loud scream that could be heard by the whole dorm as I release all over my dress. The release is so intense that my mind goes incredibly hazy and my body to be overcome by this huge wave of pleasure. I just barely catch the two individual moans of my name as both Todoroki-kun and Kacchan bite into my skin to muffle their groans as they come inside of me, the warmth of their release through the condoms feels so good. </p><p>We all come down from our orgasms, my body still shaking slightly from the intensity of mine, and I feel myself being lifted off of the bed. We make our way to the bathroom and Todoroki-kun starts a bath for us. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun help me get out of my maid outfit before we slip into tub once it’s full and wash each other off, exchanging small, loving kisses. </p><p>“I wonder if it’s possible to get that maid outfit clean again,” Todoroki-kun mentions suddenly, making me turn red in embarrassment. </p><p>“Did we finally find out what Half n Half’s secret kink is? Didn’t think you had those kinds of interests” Kacchan sneers. </p><p>“You know just as well as I do that Midoriya looks amazing in anything, especially a maids outfit,” Todoroki-kun retorts, making Kacchan simply click his tongue. </p><p>“I’m having a big fucking debate in my mind right now about whether or not we should let you be around Pikachu anymore. Every damn time he’s involved, you seem to end up in a situation that leads to us having amazing sex,” Kacchan says suddenly. </p><p>“Huh, that is a good point. But it was Kaminari that helped Midoriya finally confess to us,” Todoroki-kun brings up. </p><p>“Hmph, guess I can’t complain about that,” Kacchan says with a small smirk, pressing his lips against mine passionately. I kiss back with as much passion and allow our tongues to wrestle with one another and explore each other’s mouths. </p><p>“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Todoroki-kun asks, practically pouting despite his stoic expression. I giggle at his cute display of jealousy and kiss him passionately to wipe the pout off of his face. We finish washing up, dry off and put on our individual pair of boxers so we can go back to my dorm. We change the sheets really quickly and lay down in bed, cuddling with each other as we fall asleep. </p><p>~Bonus Scene (Third Person POV)~</p><p>“Why on earth did you make Midoriya wear a maid outfits of all punishments?” Shinsou asks Kaminari. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? It was a perfect opportunity for Deku to add a bit of spice to the bedroom,” Kaminari responds simply, scrolling through his social media account along with Sero in search for memes. </p><p>“Awfully bold of you to assume that Bakugou and Todoroki would even be into that kind of thing,” Shinsou says in return. </p><p>“Oh yes!! Ah! S-So good!! You both..feel so good!! Oh don’t stop!! Pound me, Masters!! I’m yours!! Aaaahhhh!!” Midoriya’s muffled moans ring throughout the dorms. They are so lucky that everyone else is at the movies watching the late night viewing of All Might’s newest movie cause holy shit. </p><p>“Told you,” Kaminari says in a cocky tone, sticking out his tongue. </p><p>“Do you want me to get the paddle?” Shinsou asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“N-No, Master,” Kaminari instantly replies and goes back to being silent. </p><p>“Thought so,” Shinsou says with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TodoDekuBaku “420 Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Happy Birthday Bakugou <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou + Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (domination + daddy kink)</p><p>Summary: It’s Bakugou’s special day and what better way to do that than to be given the gift of completely dominating your cute boyfriend<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Bakugou’s POV</p><p>I turn off my morning alarm and stretch my arms above my head before climbing out of bed so I can brush my teeth and get dressed. I trudge over to the kitchen only to find my Half n Half boyfriend making breakfast so I sneak up behind him and grab his sides to scare the shit out of him. Unfortunately it worked too well and he froze half of my body. </p><p>“Oi! It’s just me damn Half n Half!” I scream angrily. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, Bakugou. You startled me,” Icyhot says with his normal flat expression as he helps get the ice off of my body. </p><p>“So what the hell are you making?” I ask. </p><p>“I figured I can attempt making some spiced chocolate pancakes seeing as it’s your special day,” he replies simply. What? Special day? What’s so fucking special about today? Soon Icyhot turns around with a plate holding a stack of pancakes that are dusted with powdered sugar and some writing in chocolate syrup on it. “Happy Birthday Bakugou,” Half n Half says with a small smile. Oh shit, it is my birthday today. I’m still not used to having people who love you and shit so I guess this is what boyfriends do for each other on their birthdays. </p><p>“Tch, thanks Half n Half,” I grumble, snatching the plate of pancakes out of his hands and sitting down at the dining table. I cut a small piece and taste the pancakes; damn, these are actually pretty good, even the chocolate syrup that says “happy birthday” has a bit of heat in it and it’s not overly sweet. “Not bad, Icyhot,” I call out, devouring the rest of the pancakes. </p><p>“I’m glad you like them, Bakugou,” he replies in his monotone ass voice. </p><p>“Don’t push it, I didn’t call you Chef fucking Ramsay,” I retort, “Anyways, shouldn’t the nerd be down here with us?” I ask, I haven’t seen Deku once this morning which is surprising. </p><p>“Oh, we decided that in the morning I can make you breakfast and give you my present and at night Midoriya can give you his present,” Icyhot explains. Midoriya is giving his present to me at night? Could it... nah knowing him he probably wants to make some cheesy display and try to make my birthday all special and shit. But why eat a cake for your birthday when there’s Deku’s plump ass to devour?</p><p>“So what the hell is happening for in between breakfast and tonight?” I ask as I eat the last of my pancakes. Instead of answering, Half n Half takes out a wrapped gift that I didn’t even notice was in the room and places it in front of me. I look at the gift suspiciously and look at Icyhot, giving him a “what the fuck is this” glare. </p><p>“It’s just my gift, Bakugou. And it goes perfectly for your birthday afternoon,” Icyhot replies. I swear he did an eye roll but he’s so straight faced that I can barely tell. I look back at the gift and tear off the wrapping paper (I’ll get him back later for making the wrapping paper a collage of Pomeranians). Once I open the box and move all of the paper out of the way I see a large black helmet decorated to look like my hero outfit and the words “King Explosion Murder” in kanji above the visor. Damn, this looks fucking badass. </p><p>“Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido would like to take you to a paintball park for a “Battle Royale”. I got this helmet custom made for you to wear,” Icyhot says. I smirk at the thought of playing paintball with those idiots, I bet this was Shitty Hair’s idea. </p><p>“Well this is a pretty badass helmet, Half n Half. Can’t say I hate it,” I say, trying to not let him see that I’m absolutely in love with this helmet and I’d probably wear this helmet even when I’m not playing paintball. </p><p>“I figured it’d suit you. The gang will be leaving at noon so I’ll let you get ready. Have fun,” Icyhot says with a slight smile, taking my plate so he can wash the dishes. I nod gruffly and take my new helmet so I can go to my dorm to change; suddenly an idea pops into my mind and I turn back around. </p><p>“Oi, Half n Half,” I call out so he will turn his head to face me. I take some of the leftover chocolate syrup from the bowl and press my finger into Icyhot’s mouth to spread the chocolate onto his tongue. Before he gets the chance to question my actions I slip my tongue inside of his mouth and lick up the chocolate out of his mouth, making out with him roughly and fighting for dominance. We get so caught up in the kiss that even our hips grind against each other. Eventually he lets me win and we pull apart, a string of saliva connecting our tongues. I lick my lips and smirk, “For good luck,” I say with a wink before heading out to get ready for paintball. Totally not thinking about how I’m going to wreck Pikachu at this game. </p><p>~Time Skip to After Dinner, Back at the Dorm~<br/>“I’m surprised that you ate all of the spicy curry I made for you, Bakugou,” Icyhot states as we get ready to take our baths. </p><p>“Are you underestimating me, Half n Half?” I sneer. </p><p>“No, it’s just that it was my first time making spicy curry so I’m happy that you enjoyed it,” he replies. I just click my tongue and get inside of the bath tub, a silence falling between us. The paintball battle was surprisingly fun; Pikachu was in last place each round, Pinky was using her acid to her advantage, Plain Face kept receiving kisses from Pikachu whenever he placed well (gross), and Shitty Hair and I were having pretty extreme battles since we placed in the top two a lot. So I guess you can say my birthday was pretty fucking cool. I still want to know just what the hell Deku has planned tonight but Icyhot’s lips are sealed. Well, besides the times where I made out with him on the kitchen table but he won’t just say the surprise. We both finish our baths, dry off and get dressed so we can head over to Deku’s room since that’s where I’ll get my birthday surprise. Half n Half opens the door and we both step inside, I turn my head and... oh fuck. </p><p>I stand in the doorway in shock when I see the state that Deku is in. He is completely naked with his hands tied behind his back with a red rope that looks so good against his pale, freckled skin, a red ball gag is secure in his mouth, and the tie of my school uniform has been used to blindfold him. He’s face down ass up on the bed, exposing his pretty little hole to us. Holy shit, is that a butt plug?! Fuck that’s so hot, I wonder how long he’s been like this. Even on the bedside table there is a small birthday cake and a bunch of sex toys laid out for free use. </p><p>“Do you like your gift, Bakugou?” Icyhot asks me. </p><p>“Fuck yeah I do, looks so fucking good like that, like he’s ready to be completely ravished by our cocks,” I growl, my dick already at a semi in my jeans. </p><p>“Oh no, this is just for you, Bakugou,” Icyhot says, making me a bit confused, “Midoriya wanted to make your birthday extra special so he is all yours tonight. Although, I will be watching you two and filming the whole thing so you can relive this night as much as you’d like.” Holy fuck and I didn’t think this can get any hotter. Just the thought of completely dominating my cute boyfriend as my other boyfriend films and watches us is such a turn on. My dick is now fully hard in my jeans and I need relief right the fuck now. </p><p>“Start filming, Icyhot. I think it’s time for me to open my gift,” I say with a smirk as I rip off my shirt and pants as quick as I can before going onto the bed next to Deku, who’s panting heavily as the anticipation lingers. Once I know that Icyhot is filming, I let Deku be more aware of my presence. “This is a great fucking gift, Deku. Look like such a naughty slut all exposed like this. Going to be good for me and take everything I give you?” I growl in his ear, removing the ball gag so he can speak freely. Instantly, he nods as best as he can in this position. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Kacchan. I’m all yours tonight, you can ravish me all you like. P-Please don’t hold back, D-Daddy,” he whimpers. Ho...ly....fuck. My dick immediately twitches from the nickname, giving me this indescribable urge and power and turning me on to no end. Oh I’m definitely going to enjoy this. </p><p>“Such a good slut for Daddy,” I growl, helping him lift up his upper body so I can press my lips against his in a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together and our teeth knocked in a battle for dominance that I immediately won, our lust washing over us like a fucking wave. I pull away and smirk when I see how wrecked Deku looks from the kiss, his lips pink, soft and glistening with saliva and his cheeks dusted pink. Fuck, he looks perfect like this. I move his head to the side and leave a big bite mark on his shoulder, the moan that leaves Deku’s mouth is high pitched and needy and music to my ears. I lick the mark and leave a trail up his neck until I reach his ear. “Why don’t we get this blindfold off of you for a bit? I want to look into your pretty eyes as you swallow my cock.” I remove the blindfold and I’m immediately blinded by Deku’s bright eyes, he just looks so fucking beautiful. "God, you have no fucking clue what you do to me," I growl lowly as I continue to stare down at him, “Can you be a good boy for Daddy and suck his cock?” Deku nods eagerly, making me having to hold back a chuckle as I take off my boxers and let him have what he wants most, I’m nearing my limit anyways. </p><p>He licks my cock a little to tease before teasing my balls and shaft slowly with his tongue, making me twitch and starting to breathe heavier. He looks up into my eyes with his bright green ones and takes the tip into his mouth, sucking hard and slowly bobbing his head. His lips and warm mouth are practically melting my cock and I’m even harder now, his mouth never fails to make me go crazy. “Such a good boy, your pretty little mouth feels so fucking good. Let Daddy fuck your mouth for a bit,” I groan, running my hand through Deku’s hair and gripping it before I start thrusting my hips and making Deku deep throat me. He’s gotten so much better since the first time he’s sucked us off, his gag reflex no longer a big issue and his tongue moves expertly against my cock. He keeps rubbing his tongue against the bottom of my shaft as he lets his jaw hang slack so I can fuck his mouth, making me curse and groan even more. Fuck, I don’t want to come like this, not when I have so many toys to use. A great idea pops into my head and I pull my cock out of Deku’s mouth, his lips are now red and look even more delectable. </p><p>“Bend over again for me, love. Let Daddy see your plump little ass,” I command, watching as Deku maneuvers himself until he’s in the same position that I first found him in. I smirk when I see the butt plug that is still nestled in his ass, his hole keeps twitching around it in such a lewd way. I grip the base of the plug and begin pulling it out of Deku, the moans that are leaving his lips are so cute and his hole keeps clenching around the plug. “Such a lewd ass, you want to stay filled up that badly?” I ask teasingly, suddenly thrusting the plug back in to make Deku moan even louder before taking it out completely, “Don’t worry, Daddy will make you feel so good.” I look at the cake resting on the bedside table and scoop some whipped cream and frosting with my fingers,  spreadingthe sweet substance across Deku’s hole. “I’ve always liked this cake over others,” I say with a snicker, giving his juicy ass a quick spank before eating him out. Deku always becomes a mess whenever I eat him out, his cute mewls and whimpers are so fucking hot and his hole never stops twitching and wrapping tightly around my tongue. </p><p>“Aaaahhhhh D-Daddyyyy~! S-So good...ah! Your tongue feels so good!” Deku moans underneath me, his hips attempting to move so he can ride my tongue. Even after the frosting is completely licked off, I keep licking over Deku’s hole and fucking him with my tongue, trying to get him close to that edge. Once I felt his hips begin to stutter, signaling that he’s about to come, I pull away completely, watching Deku squirm and whimper, desperate for release. </p><p>"Mmm, so hot when you're all desperate and needy," I whisper as I hover over Deku’s small yet broad frame. I kiss all over Deku’s back, leaving as many bite marks and hickeys as I can down, I want everyone to know just who this nerd belongs to. I make my way up to Deku’s neck, pressing kisses to his soft spot and start working on a love bite, sucking and biting hard just the way he likes it. His moans are on repeat, the right pitch between high and low that makes my cock twitch every time. I give small licks to other parts of his neck and on his ear to tease him, only to have him whimper and struggle against the rope.</p><p>"Daddyyyyyy," Deku breathes out, panting very lightly. I pull away once more to smirk at him.</p><p>"Now, now, I have full control over you tonight. You'll just have to wait and receive what I give you," I purr. I look at the array of toys that are laid out on the table and decide to pick up the whip, a small vibrator, some lube, and a dildo. I get behind Deku once more and lube up the dildo before slowly putting it inside of Deku’s ass, making him moan loudly when I brush his prostate. Once it’s fully inside, I let go of it and grab the whip. “Are you still going to be a good boy for Daddy?” I ask as a small warning. </p><p>"Y-Yes Daddy, I promise," he whimpers.</p><p>"Good." As soon as that one word leaves my lips, I bring my whip down on his right cheek, a 'smack' echoing through the room and a gasp that soon turns into a moan leaves Deku’s lips. I bring the whip down again, this time on the opposite cheek, another moan leaving his lips. "I want you to count how many strikes I do. We're going to do ten total. How many was that?"</p><p>"T-Two," Deku stutters. I bring another strike but to his right thigh, "Three." Another smack to his left thigh. "Four," she whimpers. This time I bring the whip down harder than the last couple of times, one to his right cheek then one to his left. "Five. S-Six." The same thing goes for the few remaining strikes, except my ninth one is very soft compared to what I have been doing.</p><p>"This is the last one, love," I comment, preparing not only him, but myself also. To finish it off, I deliver the last strike with so much force that the 'smack' could have been heard from the next room, right on the base of the dildo. </p><p>"Ten!" Deku gasps after the last strike is delivered. I put the whip back on the bedside table and turn my attention back to my lover. Now both of his thighs and his ass is completely rosy pink, nearly red, the marks so prominent against his pale skin. Unable to resist, I provide small pecks and kitten licks to the marks, soothing some of the pain.</p><p>"So beautiful. Did so well, love. You took it so well, like a good boy, didn't you?" I coo.</p><p>"Y-Yes Daddy. Wanted to please you, want to be a good boy for you, Daddy," he pants. With a smile, I next grab one of the small vibrators from next to me and observe it in my hand. It's a simple thing really, a small capsule shaped toy that can fit in the palm of my hand, a small button near the string that controls the vibrations. I press the button once and the toy comes to life, starting off as only a low, subtle vibration. I look over my lover's tied up body once more before a smirk spreads across my face. I use my hand that isn’t holding the vibrator to hold up Deku’s body against my chest, the front of his body now visible to the camera, and I press the vibrator against one of his nipples. He immediately jolts and moans lewdly as I tease his nipple with the vibrator, pinching the flicking the other one with the empty hand. “Such a lewd body you have, Deku. Just some teasing touches to your nipples is enough to make your pretty cock dripping with precome,” I tease, biting his neck and making more marks. </p><p>"Y-Yes, D-Daddy. I-I’m sorry I’m so lewd, it just feels so good," Deku moans, slightly arching his back in pleasure. I pull the vibrator away and move it down to right above his cock. I turn the speed of the vibrator to the third highest speed and press the tip of the vibrator against the tip of Deku’s cock. Immediately, his back arches and a loud moan escapes from his mouth, his cock leaking even more and his body shaking with pleasure.</p><p>"That feel good love? Does the toy feel nice against your cock?" I ask, gazing hungrily at the way his cock is quivering due to the vibrations. The only response that I receive is another moan, his mouth in open-mouthed pants. I deliver a short smack to his thigh, "I asked you a question, love. Daddy doesn't like it when you don't answer," I grit through my teeth.</p><p>"Ah! Daddy, it feels so good! God, it feels so good, Daddy!" Deku moans as he withers in my arms.</p><p>I smirk at his neediness and ask, "Would you say that it's the best feeling in the world?" Immediately, he shakes his head. "Why not, love?"</p><p>"B-Because, nothing compares to your cock, Daddy. Your cock is the best feeling in the whole universe! God, love your cock so much, Daddy! Feels so good in my tight little hole," he whimpers, obscene moans still leaving his lips. Unable to resist, I deliver a quick smack to his left thigh right over the whip mark and bite the back of his neck, receiving even more moans.</p><p>"Mmm, such a little slut for Daddy's cock aren't you? Don't worry, love," I purr, moving closer to his ear to growl, "After this, I'm gonna f**k you so hard, fill you up with my big, fat cock. I bet you want it so rough. Have my cock ruthlessly pounding into your slutty little hole, just how this naughty slut likes it.” I use my hand that isn’t teasing Deku’s cock to thrust the dildo in his ass deep inside of him, the direct hit to his prostate making him practically scream my name. I continue to thrust the toy hard and deep inside of him, the movements of his hips signaling that he’s about to come. </p><p>I growl seductively, "Do you think I should let you come, love? Should I let you come all over yourself?"</p><p>"Please Daddy! Oh, please let me come! I've been a good boy, I've been such a good boy for you Daddy! Please let me come!" Deku moans for practically the whole world to hear. Satisfied with this response, I start thrusting the dildo at a faster pace, aiming into his sweet spot every time.</p><p>"Come on, love. Come for Daddy. Come like the little slut that you are," I purr smoothly, still driving the dildo in and out of his slick heat. Almost immediately, his back arches even higher and his mouth opens in a now capital 'O', letting out a loud moan that puts every popular porn star to shame as he comes. His come spurts all over his pale stomach and even reaches up to his cheek. As he comes down from his orgasm, quivering from oversensitivity provided by the vibrator, I turn off the vibrator and take the dildo out of his even more stretched hole, clenching around air. I put the toys back on the bedside table and, being extra generous, I take the ropes off of his wrists and body, allowing his now free body to lean against me. Sure I’d love to keep the nerd tied up but what’s the point if he can’t dig his nails into my back as I fuck him, showing off to everyone who sees them just how good I make him feel. For a moment we just stare into each others eyes, my red into his green and vise versa, getting lost into the others eyes. Oh fuck this is too fucking cheesy, he literally had a dildo in his ass a second ago. </p><p>"You did so well, love. Took everything I gave you like a good boy, so proud of you," I whisper, leaning in for a kiss. His lips taste like cherry and his tongue tastes so sweet. Kissing him is so f**king addicting, he is like a drug, once you get one dose, you're stuck. I hear him moan as I suck on his tongue and bite his bottom lip, clearly struggling to keep his hips still. I give one final tug to his bottom lip and pull away, resting our foreheads against each other and pant heavily. "You can move freely now, love," I breathe against his lips.</p><p>Without a word, Deku gets on his hands and knees, turning so his (super amazing and thicc) ass is facing me and drops onto his forearms. His hole is spread and absolutely ready for me to wreck with my cock, the sight making me having to press my hand against my hard cock. Looking back at me, he pants, "Please enter me Daddy. I need your cock inside of me so badly. Pound me, Daddy, please."</p><p>I scoot on my knees closer to my needy, little slut, my cock right against his wet, loosened hole. Teasingly, I grind my cock against the curve of his ass, moaning at the much needed friction on my member. Underneath me, my lover is making small whines as he grinds back against me, letting out small "please"'s and "Daddy"'s. In the end, I pull away and head towards the bedside table to get a condom. Yet, before I can collect one, Deku grabs my arm and shakes his head. I raise my eyebrow in questioning.</p><p>"I want to feel you, all of you," he pleads, gazing up with glistening eyes. A low, possessive-like growl erupts from my throat from the lewd words, he's going to be the death of me, I swear..</p><p>With a smirk, I lube up my cock and go back into the position I was previously. I drag my tip up and down his hole, not even close to pressing in. "Daddyyyyy," Deku whines, trying to get my cock inside of him.</p><p>"You know how I like it when you beg, love. Beg for my cock, beg like a good little slut. Show me how badly you want my cock inside of you," I grit through my teeth as I continue to rub the head of my cock against his hole.</p><p>"Oh, please pound me, Daddy! I'm such a good boy for you, Daddy! I need your cock! You fill me up so good, Daddy! Please, please pound me with your huge cock!" he moans filthily, grinding back against my cock. With an animalistic growl, I thrust my cock into him in one swift movement, forcing loud groans out of both of our mouths. Automatically, I fall forward, my hands close to my lover's and my chest attached to his back. The sensation is just too fucking good. Without a condom in the way, his heat is twice as wet and twice as hot, his velvety walls gripping my cock like a vice. I don't know how long I will last. When I get my bearings together, I pull out halfway only to be pushing back in at a snails pace. "Daddyyyyyy," Deku whines once more in a needy tone. </p><p>I bring my lips close to his ear to whisper seductively, "How do you want it, love?"</p><p>"As fast and hard as you possibly can, Daddy! I want you to pound me so hard that I split in half, so I will think of you every time I sit down! Don't wanna be able to walk! I want to feel you for days! Weeks even! Pound me like the cock slut I am!" he practically screams. </p><p>I smirk, "That's all I needed to hear." Without any second to spare, I thrust at a fast, hard pace, pulling back until only the tip is in before thrusting deep into his hole. All the while, Deku is arching his back so far up that I can see the side of his face out of my side vision, breathy whimpers, obscene moans, and the occasional 'Daddy' escaping his cherry lips. With a smirk, I bite down into the smooth skin of his neck, a loud moan erupting from his mouth as I suck a mark into his neck, licking over it once to soothe it. "All mine," I growl possessively into his ear.</p><p>"Yours, only yours. I'm your little cock slut. Yours, yours, y- OH, DADDY! RIGHT THERE!! OH YES, HARDER!!!" Deku screams at the top of his lungs. I growl as I practically toss Deku on his back onto the bed so I can watch him come apart underneath me, my breaths getting heavier as my thrusts get impossibly harder. The headboard is banging against the wall, the springs of the bed are creaking with every thrust, skin slaps against skin in a fast, relentless rhythm, and the moans, oh the moans, fill every square inch of the now hot, sauna-like room. And the way Deku’s face contorts with pleasure as his nails claw at my back as his hole keep clenching tightly around my cock is making everything so much better. Every detail of this moment has made this event worthy as being the most fucking awesome birthday ever. I pull Deku’s body up and sit on the edge of the bed so he’s on my lap with my cock still buried inside of his hole, remembering a very important detail. </p><p>“We have to make sure the camera and Icyhot can see everything love, bet he’s thinking about how great your tight ass looks around my cock,” I purr teasingly into Deku’s ear, giving a quick wink at Half n Half, who is now shirtless and stroking his hard cock with one hand as he films. </p><p>Soon enough, I am thrusting at a fast, hard pace once again, determined to make him feel the stretch and burn for a week as promised. My cock is reaching deep inside of my lover, loud moans and groans escaping past our lips. </p><p>"You like it, you little slut? Taking my cock inside of your tight, little hole. Tell your Daddy how much you love it," I growl in his ear, just dying to hear his attempt to make a sentence considering how many moans are escaping his lips. </p><p>"I love it! Oh, God, I love it so much, Daddy! Your huge cock feels so good inside of me! Feels like I'm being ripped in half, like I'll be gaping for days!! OH, POUND MY ASS, DADDY!!! MAKE ME YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!!!," Deku moans, needy little 'ah's escaping his lips as I continuously pound his ass. With a groan as response to his outburst, I grab his hair and pull, causing him to jerk his head back. With a vampire-like matter, I bite a huge mark into his shoulder, another moan leaving his lips. I want these marks to be a reminder of what happened tonight, a reminder of just who he belongs to and who can make Deku scream like this. </p><p>After what seems like only so little time, the familiar heat spreads in my lower abdomen, signaling me of my release. "Oh, fuck Deku. I'm getting close. Gonna come," I manage to grit out from my teeth, my grip on his hips becoming tighter. "Are you close, love?"</p><p>With an urgent nod, Deku answers, "Yes, Daddy. So close, gonna come!" </p><p>Leaning closer to his ear, I growl, "Say my name, love."</p><p>"Katsuki," he barely whimpers.</p><p>"Louder."</p><p>"Katsuki!," Deku moans louder.</p><p>"Louder! Scream my name for everybody to hear! Let everyone know who your Daddy is! Who's your Daddy?!" I demand, a particularly hard thrust following my question.</p><p>"Katsuki!! Katsuki!!! OH, KATSUKI!!!," Deku screams out right before his back arches, his body twitches violently, and his head throws back as another huge orgasm takes him over, a never ending moan sounding from his lips as his juices spray across his chest and abs. As he is coming down from his orgasm, he pants, "Go ahead and come. Please come inside of me, fill me up with your come, Daddy."</p><p>With the hard clenching of his ass around my cock, his dirty talk, and a quick, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh shit! I'm gonna-FUCK IZUKU!", I release my load inside of him with a loud groan, my come painting the walls of his ass. Halfway through my release, I realize my come dripping from his ass, causing me to moan at the obscene sight. Once I've finally come down from my high, I slowly pull my softening cock from his come-filled hole, my load oozing from his now gaping hole. "Holy sh*t," I groan, pulling at the two cheeks, "You’re gaping. Got you so stretched out I can see my come deep inside of you. So fucking hot,” I groan, showing the sight to the camera as I kiss Deku passionately. </p><p>“And cut!” Icyhot randomly calls out, making my snort and break apart from the kiss I was in. </p><p>“Since when the fuck were you a porn director, Half n Half?” I ask with a laugh. </p><p>“I believe since I started filming you two having sex,” Icyhot replies nonchalantly. I roll my eyes in response and look back at Deku. </p><p>“Thanks for the birthday present, lewd nerd. Didn’t think that mouth of yours could say such dirty things,” I say with a smirk. Immediately he’s as red as a fucking tomato. </p><p>“D-Don’t remind me! I was trying to just do what those dirty videos did a-and I wanted to turn you on and...” he turns into a muttering mess as usual so I stop his rambling with another kiss. </p><p>“I’m not saying I didn’t like it, shitty nerd. You have the come in your ass to prove it,” I say teasingly. </p><p>“KACCHAN!!!” Deku squeals in embarrassment before hiding his face in the pillow, making me laugh slightly. Icyhot and I help Deku to the bathroom so we can help clean each other up, drying off and returning back to Deku’s dorm to lay down on the bed once the sheets have been changed, practically falling asleep instantly. This was a pretty good fucking birthday; I can’t wait to see how the video turned out and remember that the shitty nerd is not as innocent as he makes out to me. What? Of course I’m going to get off from it! Shouldn’t the story be over now, Shitty Author?! I need to sleep!!</p><p>~Blooper~<br/>Deku releases all over his stomach, his hole clenching tightly around my cock and making me shiver from the pleasure. After he comes down from his high, he turns his head to face me and kisses me lightly. “I love you, Katsuki,” Deku says with his bright as fuck smile. He is too damn cute and the way he says my name... I shudder suddenly and without control of my body I come inside of Deku, biting my lip to hold back the moan dying to leave my mouth. Wait....fuck! “Eh? Did you come already, Kacchan?” Deku asks, making me blush in embarrassment. HOW CAN THE WORDS OF A DAMN NERD MAKE ME COME SO FAST?!!!?!??! And...</p><p>“That’s definitely one for the records,” I hear Icyhot say in a smug tone, knowing that he’s smirking right now. </p><p>“FUCKING DELETE THAT, HALF N HALF!!!!” I scream as I pull out of Deku and lunge to destroy the camera. No one must live to remember this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (toys and scissoring)</p><p>Summary: What do you get when you and your two boyfriends suddenly turn into girls for 24 hours? The best girls night ever! Oh, and of course a great lesbian threeway. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“DIE!!!” Kacchan’s scream radiates from a few meters away as he attacks the villain with explosions in his hands. If you’re wondering how this happened, Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I were going shopping for groceries for the dorms and suddenly a villain started destroying the town. Since the pro heroes have yet to arrive and we all have our licenses, we all decided to help make sure that the civilians evacuate safely and do whatever we can to stop the villain. The villain is now knocked down from Kacchan’s explosions and Todoroki-kun uses his ice to trap him. </p><p>“Tch! You damn kids think you’re heroes!?” The villain snarls, all of us being on the defensive, “You’ll never stop me!” Suddenly a purple gas spreads through the air, invading our noses and making us cough like crazy as we fail to hold our breaths. </p><p>“Stop right there!” A loud voice booms before we hear the sounds of punches being thrown and the thus of a body hitting the ground. We look up to see that a group of pro heroes finally made it and captured the villain. As most of them talk with the police or local civilians, the one hero that helped us turns to us and gives a wide smile. “Thank you for helping the civilians and doing what you can to stop the villain. You ladies are very brave,” he says. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A pro hero just thanked us and said we were brave! I can’t beli- wait, did he call us ladies?!</p><p>“Oi! Who the hell are you calling ladies?!” Kacchan yells angrily, “Huh? Why the fuck does my voice sound higher pitched?!”</p><p>“Bakugou, I knew your chest was always big, but I don’t recall it to be that big,” Todoroki-kun mentions, “And didn’t I get a haircut just last week?” Wait...no. This can’t be! Are we...?! I look down my body and notice my now protruding chest and my curly mess of hair that now reaches my shoulders. </p><p>“EH?! We turned into girls!!!” I panic. No no no! Not again! How can something like this happen again!? And now Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are stuck in this mess along with me. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, but there has been a mistake. You see, we are all boys. The villain attacked us using this strange purple gas and we believe it turned us into girls,” Todoroki-kun explains to the pro hero. </p><p>“Hmm, I see,” he says thoughtfully, “Well we will be interrogating the villain at the police station and once we learn some information about his devices, I can inform you three about a way to reverse this effect.” </p><p>“Thank you very much, that would be extremely helpful,” Todoroki-kun says with a small bow. They exchange contact information and the pro hero walks off to talk to the other heroes, leaving us three to contemplate our situation. Now that I look closer at Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, they both look really pretty. Todoroki-kun’s hair reaches far past his shoulders where as Kacchan’s is slightly longer but still keeps its spiky form; their eyelashes look longer and more curled and their bodies are more curvy. Wow, even like this they look like creatures of pure beauty...</p><p>“God I can’t fucking believe that we’re stuck in this stupid situation. I thought it was troublesome enough when Deku turned into a girl for a day,” Kacchan grumbles, clearly not happy with our situation. </p><p>“I know this isn’t the most pleasant situation to be in but we don’t have a choice right now, Bakugou. We’ll just have to wait until we get information from the pro heroes,” Todoroki-kun says calmly. </p><p>“Tch, fine,” Kacchan says irritated before looking between himself and Todoroki-kun and snickering, “Looks like my tits are bigger than yours, Half n Half.”</p><p>“At least I got cake,” Todoroki-kun says sassily before turning to the side and showing off his voluptuous butt (hrrngh old man, I’m trying to pay attention to you but I’m dummy thicc and the clap from my ass cheeks keeps me from hearing your texts...I’m sorry). Kacchan growls angrily in return and looks ready to attack Todoroki-kun. Today is going to be a long day isn’t it?</p><p>~Time Skip to the Dorms~<br/>“Eh?!?! You’re all stuck as girls now?!” Ashido asks in shock. We all made it back to our dorms and we tried to hide in one of our rooms, but everyone just happened to be in the common room and caught us red handed. </p><p>“Unless you’re fucking blind, yes we’re all girls. This sucks so- STOP STARING AT MY TITS, SHITHEADS!!!” Kacchan screams angrily as multiple explosions go off in his hands, making all of the boys run away in fear of Kacchan’s wrath. </p><p>“What Bakugou means to say is yes, we are all temporarily stuck as girls. The pro hero says that the villain who caused this is properly arrested and the gas only has affect for 24 hours at most. So until then, we will have to live as girls,” Todoroki-kun explains. I can only sigh heavily at the whole predicament; sure I’ve been turned into a girl before but I never thought I’d be in this situation again nor would Kacchan and Todoroki-kun be in this situation with me. </p><p>“Hey, since you’re all girls now, does that mean you’ll be lesbians for the night?” Ashido asks with a tilted head. I blush heavily at the thought of even kissing Kacchan or Todoroki-kun in this form let alone being intimate with them! How can I possibly look at their new found beauty without melting?!?!</p><p>“Oh my gosh, you three should go with us on our date night tonight!” Hagakure says excitedly. That’s right, Ashido and Hagakure are dating as well as Momo and Jirou. You’d think it’d be a bit awkward considering the differences between Momo and Jirou in terms of tastes and personalities, but they actually make a really cute couple and everyone agrees. Hagakure and Ashido have bubbly personalities that compliment each other really well, making them a cute couple as well. </p><p>“Oi! You better not be messing with us!!” Kacchan yells, making me hold him back from hurting anyone. </p><p>“Kacchan, please don’t fight! Besides it might be a good idea to go out to pass the time. The faster time goes, the sooner we can return back to normal. Please, Kacchan?” I ask innocently, trying to calm him down and convince him that it’d be good for us. Kacchan stares down at me for what seems like an eternity before he clicks his tongue in irritation. </p><p>“Fine,” he says eventually. </p><p>“Yes! This is going to be so fun!” Hagakure says excitedly. </p><p>“Oh wait, we should find some cute outfits for you three to wear for the night,” Ashido says thoughtfully. </p><p>“Allow me,” Momo chimes in, using her quirk to create outfits for all of us to wear. Once she finished making them, she hands them to us and we all go to our separate dorms to change. I change into a black t-shirt, a green skirt with suspenders, red converse with 4 inch stacked platforms (according to Momo it’s only fair since I’m the shortest in my relationship), and the green choker with a heart that I wore the last time I turned into a girl. I go back to the common room and stop in my tracks when I see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun in their outfits. Kacchan is wearing orange shorts, fishnet tights, a black crop top with a design similar to his hero outfit, a green bomber jacket that looks like a grenade, and black combat boots. Todoroki-kun is wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater, half white and half red overalls that match his hair, and light blue sneakers. Wow. They both look...so pretty...</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Kacchan says with a smirk, making me blush heavily and turn away. Crap! They caught me staring! </p><p>“Oh my gosh! They look so amazing!” Momo says excitedly. </p><p>“Great job on the outfits, Momo,” Jirou compliments, making Momo blush in return. </p><p>“You look really cute in this outfit, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun suddenly compliments me with a smile. I stare at my feet to hide my blush, my heart pounding at the compliment.</p><p>“T-Thank you. You both look really pretty,” I say sheepishly, shyly looking up into his eyes with a returning smile. We all end up staring into each other’s eyes for what seems like eternity, admiring each other’s beautiful features. How did I get so lucky? </p><p>“Aww!! You three are so cute together!!” Ashido gushes, only making all three of us blush and avoid eye contact. </p><p>“C’mon, girls! The night awaits!” Hagakure says excitedly. We all head out of the dorms and make our way to the town. I tried to ask the girls where exactly we were going but they just say that it’s a surprise, making me a little nervous. Not necessarily because I’m with a group of girls, but because of what happened last time I was a girl. What if a boy tried to touch me again? What if this time is escalates and Kacchan or Todoroki-kun gets hurt?! WHAT IF-!?! </p><p>“Babe, you’re fucking muttering again,” Kacchan says suddenly, breaking me from my train of bad thoughts as he holds my hand, “Just relax, you worry too much.” I blush and nod, the warmth of his hand calming and bringing a smile to my face. Kacchan does have a good point, tonight is meant to be a fun night with my boyfriends (girlfriends?) and I know that my friends have our backs. We finally arrive to this cool place that happens to be a bowling alley, arcade, and karaoke place all in one. The girls have made a reservation for one of the karaoke rooms in advance so we were able to walk right to it with no troubles. The second the girls take turns singing I start shaking and I am overwhelmed with nerves. I’m not really comfortable with people hearing me sing, especially since I don’t think I sing that well in the first place. Oh god why did I even agree to this?! I’m so going to die!! I feel a cool hand squeeze my own and I turn to look into Todoroki-kun’s eyes. </p><p>“Would you like to sing a duet with me, Midoriya? If you’re uncomfortable about singing then you don’t have to,” Todoroki-kun asks me with a sympathetic smile. I don’t want to ruin everyone’s fun...but I’m certain it’ll be ruined the second I open my mouth to sing and I am very happy that Todoroki-kun isn’t pressuring me into it. </p><p>“I-I’m ok with watching you sing,” I say sheepishly. Todoroki-kun nods in understanding and goes up to select a song. Unexpectedly, he chooses “Replay” by Iyaz; wait, isn’t this song a bit romantic?! I blush heavily as soon as I see the lyrics (both in English and Japanese) on the screen and Todoroki-kun begins to sing. Wow...Todoroki-kun’s voice...is actually really beautiful when he sings. I had no idea Todoroki-kun was this fluent in English. I can’t help but to stare in awe as Todoroki-kun sings while gazing lovingly into my eyes, my heart pounding out of my chest. It’s almost as if all of time has stopped and the only thing that matters right now is the melody of Todoroki-kun’s voice ringing through my ears. Eventually the song ends and all is silent until the other girls begin applauding loudly and complimenting Todoroki-kun’s singing. He sits back down next to me and gazes at me. </p><p>“How did I do?” Todoroki-kun asks curiously. I get lost in his heterochromatic eyes and long dual colored lashes and have to snap back into reality. </p><p>“Your voice is r-really pretty when you sing,” I stutter slightly, receiving a smile from Todoroki-kun so bright that I should be wearing shades to avoid direct eye contact with the sun. </p><p>“Thank you, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun whispers, pressing the lightest of kisses on my cheek. Even though it was only for a moment, his lips are so soft despite being both cool and warm at the same time. It felt really nice. </p><p>“Hey, how come Bakugou hasn’t come back yet,” Jirou suddenly asks. I look around the room and realize that Bakugou is, in fact, not here. </p><p>“He said that he had to go to the bathroom but this definitely has been a while. You don’t think he’s having troubles is he?” Momo asks in concern. </p><p>“I can go look for him,” I volunteer, feeling incredibly concerned about Kacchan’s safety, especially after our many villain encounters. </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Todoroki-kun says, standing up with me, “It’ll be faster if we both split up and look for him.” I nod my head and we both go in separate directions to find Kacchan. After going through the arcade and bowling alley, I finally spot a familiar head of spiky blonde hair nearby the drink bar. I sigh with relief knowing that Kacchan is safe, making my way over to...why is there a group of guys surrounding Kacchan. </p><p>“Look, assholes! I’m just trying to buy some sodas so back off!” Kacchan yells at the guy in front, who seems to be giving Kacchan trouble. </p><p>“Ooh, tall, feisty and huge boobs! I like that in a woman!” The guy says in a voice that makes my skin crawl as he tries to put his hands on Kacchan’s waist. What is this pain in my chest? It’s almost as if my mind is clouded with a sense of anger or possessiveness and I want the strange boy to stay away from my boyfriend. I feel... I feel... Before I can control my body, I’m walking over to the boy as fast as humanly possible and punch the boy clean in his jaw with all the strength my new body has. </p><p>“Stay away from my Kacchan!!” I scream angrily, glaring at the boy who is now rubbing where I punched him as he stares at me with a scared expression. </p><p>“Damn, this bitch knows how to throw a punch,” the boy says with a groan as he stands back up. Suddenly, Kacchan grabs him by the collar and presses him against the wall. </p><p>“What the fuck did you just call my girlfriend, you little shit?!” Kacchan growls angrily. </p><p>“Wha- girlfriend!?” the boy says in shock. </p><p>“Damn right and I have another girlfriend with two badass quirks that will have no problem beating your ass. So unless you want to leave this place as a piece of charcoal, you can fuck right off,” Kacchan snarls, pushing him back onto the ground near the feet of his friends. As soon as the boy is freed, he and his friends run as fast as they can out of the building. I sigh in relief once again now that they are gone, the rush of it all still having a toll on my mind. “So I’m your Kacchan, huh?” Kacchan asks teasingly. It only takes 0.15 seconds for my entire face to turn as red as his eyes and I look away. </p><p>“It was in the heat of the moment! I-I just...didn’t like seeing him next to you,” I mutter in embarrassment. Unexpectedly, Kacchan lifts my face by my chin and presses his lips against mine in a soft kiss. My eyes flutter shut as I kiss Kacchan back, our lips slowly moving against each other as our hands gently wrap around the other’s body. I don’t care if everyone stares at us right now, Kacchan is mine and I want everyone to know that. </p><p>“So this was a plan to secretly make out with Midoriya wasn’t it?” Todoroki-kun’s voice suddenly rings from across from us, causing us to pull away quickly. Kacchan just smirks in return. </p><p>“Nah, unfortunately some assholes tried to hit on me and my brave little nerd here saved me, punched the bitch right in the face and saying that I’m HIS Kacchan,” Kacchan brags teasingly. </p><p>“Kacchan!!” I scream out, hiding my face behind my hands in embarrassment. </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know you had that in you, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says shocked, coming closer to me and purring in my ear, “But I’m glad you think that way. We’re yours and you’re ours, never forget that.” My heart bursts when I hear this coming from Todoroki-kun’s mouth, I feel so happy knowing that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun will always be by my side no matter what. “Come on, our session is about to wrap up and we may as well sing at least one song together.” I start to panic again as we walk back to our room; how can I possibly sing along with Todoroki-kun AND Kacchan?!?! “Don’t worry about how you sound or the possibility of messing up, Midoriya. No one will make fun of you so just have fun and sing with us,” Todoroki-kun reassures me, calming my nerves slightly as his cool hand squeezes mine. I take a deep breath and nod my head in confirmation, this is just a date with my two amazing boyfriends and I need to learn to just have fun.  </p><p>We go back to the room and since we only have 5 minutes left for our reservation, Kacchan, Todoroki-kun, and I decide to sing the song “Down” by Jay Sean. I’m still super nervous about how my voice will sound since I rarely sing for others to hear and I very rarely sing songs that are in English but Todoroki-kun is singing along perfectly and it’s almost my turn to sing. </p><p>“So cmon and flyyy with me as we make our great escaaape~” Todoroki-kun sings in perfect harmony. Oh god there’s no way I can-</p><p>“So baby, don’t worry~! You are my only~! You won’t be lonely~ Even if the sky is falling down~! You’ll be my only~ No need to worry~ Baby are you down, down, down, down, down~” Holy crap! Was that me?! Did I really just sing in front of my friends and boyfriends?! Wow, this is so fun! Why was I so worried before? We all sing the whole song together in harmony, even Kacchan was killing the Lil Wayne rap. When the song ends, all of the girls burst into applause and celebratory noises. </p><p>“That was so good, you guys!” Ashido and Hagakure exclaim cheerfully, Momo and Jirou nodding excitedly in agreement. I can only blush and avert my eyes in response to all of the attention. I am proud of myself for conquering this silly fear of mine and I had a lot of fun. But would I sing for a bigger group of people? Ha, funny joke. When our time was up, we left the building and decided to go to the mall so we can go shopping and check out the new crepe café that just opened. I never knew matcha crepes were a thing and I am kicking myself for not knowing about them sooner! At about 10 o’clock, we all make our way back to the dorms and go our separate ways, Todoroki-kun and I following Kacchan back to his dorm since he offered to let us hang out there for once. </p><p>“Wow, that was a pretty fun date, right?” I ask Kacchan and Todoroki-kun as I collapse onto Kacchan’s bed and look through the All Might merch I scored at the mall. </p><p>“I do have to admit it was rather fun, I’ve never been to a karaoke place before,” Todoroki-kun admits as he goes through the new tea set that he bought. </p><p>“The crepe place should be closed for false advertisement, that chocolate cayenne crepe was not spicy at all,” Kacchan bluntly states, “the singing was alright I guess.” He won’t admit it but I knew deep down Kacchan had a good time. “Huh, I don’t remember buying this. It looks like a gift from Pinky,” Kacchan announces before opening a purple box. Immediately after opening it, he throws it across the room in anger, startling Todoroki-kun and I. Wait...Is there a vibrating noise coming from the box?</p><p>“THAT FUCKING PINKY!!! She’s so getting her ass kicked the next time I catch her!!” Kacchan yelled angrily. I can only stare at the box of toys in curiosity, some of these things are stuff I never knew existed. I knew they were toys for...sex... but I never heard of a strap on that also has a vibrator for the person wearing it. </p><p>“Should we try to use them?” Todoroki-kun asks nonchalantly, making Kacchan and I stare at him in shock. </p><p>“What the hell are you saying, Half n Half?!” Kacchan growls. </p><p>“Well this is most likely the only time we’ll have this experience and it would be rude to Ashido to not use them when she took the time to give these to us,” Todoroki-kun explains, “Besides, it looks like Midoriya is curious about some of these toys.” When he says my name I turn bright red in embarrassment, shaking my head and stuttering like crazy. </p><p>“W-What!!? N-no no, I-I just...I mean...n-no I...,” I can barely form a sentence but it doesn’t seem to matter because Todoroki-kun silences me with a kiss. Somehow his lips are even softer than before and they taste so sweet from the crepes we had earlier. We pull apart and look into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Is there something that you’d like to use, Midoriya? Perhaps you want to use them on Bakugou. Aren’t you curious about what lewd faces he would make if we pleasure him in this form?” Todoroki-kun asks me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The faces...Kacchan would make...? I feel my heart skip a bit at the thought of how Kacchan might look if he were to feel good as a girl, I can’t possibly miss this opportunity. I crawl over to Kacchan and look into his deep red eyes. </p><p>“Please Kacchan, I want to make you feel good. Let’s feel good together?” I ask shyly, a bit afraid of how he would react. There’s a long period of silence before Kacchan crashes his lips against mine, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and making my mind already melt, he’s such a good kisser. He pulls away and lick his lips seductively. </p><p>“Using that cute fucking face of yours isn’t fair, shitty nerd. I better have the best orgasm of my life,” Kacchan says with a smirk. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>After a few moments, we are all stripped of our clothing besides our bras and panties. Todoroki-kun sits behind Kacchan and starts kissing him passionately as I try to leave hickeys on Kacchan’s neck, licking and sucking at his sweet spot. Kacchan pulls away from Todoroki-kun and crashes his lips against mine, my eyes fluttering shut as our tongues intertwine in a battle of lust. Suddenly, Kacchan moans into my mouth and pulls away from me. </p><p>“Oi! Where do you think you’re touching, Half n Half?!” Kacchan yells. </p><p>“Your nipples,” Todoroki-kun says bluntly with a smirk, his hands underneath Kacchan’s bra as he fondles Kacchan’s chest, “By the looks of it, your nipples are super sensitive.”</p><p>“They’re no- AAAAHHHH!!” Kacchan moans loudly, the movement under his bra suggests that Todoroki-kun is twisting and pinching Kacchan’s nipples between his fingers. I stare in awe as Kacchan’s face contorts in pleasure, I’ve never seen him make an expression like this before. His cheeks are flushed bright pink, his eyes are struggling to stay open, a bit of saliva escapes past his lips as his tongue lolls out his mouth and the smallest of whimpers are leaving his mouth. He looks so lewd yet so beautiful all at once, I never want to forget this expression. My body moves on instinct as I lean down to lift up Kacchan’s bra and take one of his nipples in my mouth. His body feels so soft as I flick his hardened nipple with my tongue inside of my mouth and teasingly nibble it, the moans leaving his mouth are music to my ears. “F-Fuck nerd, don’t...AH!...bite them so hard,” Kacchan pants in between moans. </p><p>“Looks like you feel really good, Bakugou. Your panties have even gotten damp, are you feeling that turned on?” I hear Todoroki-kun purr in Kacchan’s ear, his hands skillfully taking off Kacchan’s bra as he uses both hands to pleasure Kacchan, one on the nipple I’m not teasing and one on the wet spot of Kacchan’s underwear. I pull away from Kacchan’s breast and look down to see Kacchan’s lacy orange panties that look amazing against his skin, a small dark patch present due to the pleasure Kacchan is feeling. I know that I’ve given my boyfriends blowjobs before, but how should I approach this? Do I not have to change anything? Should I focus on using my tongue more? Deciding not to spend ages debating about it, I pull Kacchan’s panties to the side to reveal his most intimate part. Aside from his standard blonde patch of pubic hair, it looks so soft and pink, his clit is hard and peeking out from the hood covering it and clear fluids are leaking from his hole. </p><p>“So are you going to lick my pussy or what?” Kacchan snaps, his cheeks clearly flushed from embarrassment. </p><p>“Eek! S-Sorry!” I yelp with a flinch, laying on my stomach and tracing the lips of his core and the clit with my tongue, shocked moans leaving his lips. I move on to broader licks and alternating between sucking on the clit and licking inside of Kacchan, the fluids leaking from his hole a bit bitter yet also sweet. Judging by the hand gripping into my hair and the endless moans coming from above me, Kacchan is feeling really good. </p><p>“Oh shit! Deku~ Ah! You’re tongue feels so- FUCK! So good!” Kacchan moans loudly as his hips move to grind himself against my tongue, the heat and taste of Kacchan mixed with his sexy moans are making my core throb in need. </p><p>“Midoriya, pull away,” Todoroki-kun suddenly commands me. I don’t know why he wants me to stop but I obey and stop my actions, sitting back up. </p><p>“Oi! What’s the deal, Half n Half? I was almost there,” Kacchan says with an irritated scowl, in which Todoroki-kun kisses off of his face. </p><p>“Don’t worry, just want to make it good for you both. It looks like Midoriya is aching to be touched too, don’t you think?” Todoroki-kun says, the heated gazes that are directed towards me are making my body heat up uncontrollably. I want to feel them so badly, my body is just aching to be touched and to feel pleasure. “Bakugou, why don’t you lie down? Midoriya, get on top of Bakugou.” I’m surprised by Todoroki-kun’s sudden dominant role, but something about him taking charge makes me so...excited. </p><p>“Tch, don’t tell me what to do, Half n Half,” Kacchan grumbles as he lies down on the bed, allowing me to crawl on top of him. I shudder as his hot skin press against mine, his hard nipples poking into my own and his dark red eyes staring lustfully into mine. I’m so lost in Kacchan’s eyes that the sudden hot and wet feeling against my core takes me by complete surprise, a loud moan leaving my lips. Kacchan happens to moan loudly at the exact same time as me, but for a different reason. “Hey! Warn somebody before you shove your fingers in them!” Kacchan growls. </p><p>“Well your body practically swallowed up my fingers, Bakugou. Looks like your lewd body gags to be filled up,” Todoroki-kun purrs from behind me before he uses his tongue to tease my aching core. I throw my head back in pleasure as Todoroki-kun’s tongue licks and teases every inch of my core, his tongue changing temperatures as it reaches deep inside of me, the feeling making me shudder with pleasure. Kacchan is moaning just as loudly from underneath me, his hips moving against mine as Todoroki-kun continues to finger him. As Todoroki-kun’s tongue and fingers pleasure our bodies, so many moans are leaving Kacchan and I’s mouths, heat rising due to the friction and rubbing of our bodies piled on top of each other. With the way Kacchan and I are getting teased, our bodies jolt with each flick of his tongue or thrust of his fingers, causing our nipples and clits to rub against each other, making the pleasure we're receiving all the more intense. It doesn’t take long until the burning feeling spreads throughout my lower half. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh! S-Shouto~! I-I’m gonna- AH!” I try to moan out as Todoroki-kun’s tongue moves deep inside of me. </p><p>“M-Me too, Icyhot! I-I’m coming! Ah fuck!!” Kacchan moans loudly, our bodies shaking violently as we come at the same time. Todoroki-kun keeps moving his tongue and fingers until Kacchan and I fully come down from our orgasms, our breathing incredibly labored and our hearts beating out of our chests. </p><p>“It looked like...you were feeling really good, Kacchan,” I pant out, the sight of Kacchan’s flustered face and messy blonde hair is so beautiful. Suddenly, he grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss, his tongue rubbing against mine in a messy fight for dominance, a battle that he easily wins. He pulls away and smirks up at me. </p><p>“I can say the same about you, your slutty little faces are just too damn cute, nerd,” Kacchan says, “I bet you’ll look even better when your pretty little pussy is getting fucked by one of those toys.” I blush heavily at the thought of using such erotic objects; I’ve heard Kaminari talk about them before but it’d never crossed my mind to actually purchase such a thing. </p><p>“I think that’s a good idea, Bakugou. Why don’t you and Midoriya try out this one together?” Todoroki-kun asks as he holds up a long, purple object. My eyes widen in fear at the length of it, it has to be at least 34 centimeters long. There is no way that is going in me!! “Don’t worry, Midoriya. It’s a double sided toy, so Bakugou will take one end and you take the other,” Todoroki-kun explains, making me sigh in relief. </p><p>“Fuck, that sounds hot. I’ve always wanted to see what lewd faces Midoriya would make if we scissored each other,” Kacchan says with a lick of his lips. </p><p>“Since when have you thought about this? You were only turned into a girl this afternoon,” Todoroki-kun asks confused. </p><p>“Porn gets boring sometimes, Icyhot,” Kacchan says with a shrug, kissing him once more. I look at the intimidating object with an expression that can only be seen as 50% nervousness and 50% curiosity. It’s not as long or thick as either Kacchan’s or Todoroki-kun’s members, but there’s something about being penetrated by a foreign object in a different body that makes me super nervous. Will this even feel good for Kacchan and I? Just to be safe I coat both sides with a generous amount of lubricant before sitting in front of Kacchan with our legs intertwined and the toy between us. </p><p>“Let me know if it hurts, ok?” I tell Kacchan, wanting to be as gentle as I possibly can. I rub the toy against Kacchan’s core and slide the tip inside of him, a small hiss leaving his lips as he adjusts to the girth of the object. Once the toy is inserted until the handle in the middle, I slowly lower myself onto the other end of the toy, a small hiss leaving my mouth as I adjust. Luckily, the pain only last for a few moments since the toy isn’t too thick for me to handle and by the look in Kacchan’s eyes, he has already adjusted to the toy as well. To keep us from waiting any longer, I unsurely roll my hips, the toy rubbing against all of my weak spots and making me whimper slightly. </p><p>“F-Fuck, nerd,” Kacchan pants lightly, “go faster.” Following his command, I grind my hips faster against Kacchan’s, our bodies moving in sync and our moans echoing throughout the room. I moan even louder when Todoroki-kun grabs the space in between us and starts moving the toy back and forth. </p><p>“Aaahhhhh! K-Kacchan~! Shoutooo~! It feels...mmmmm so gooood~!” I moan loudly as the toy keeps targeting my g-spot with each roll of my hips. </p><p>“Shit, who knew...this- AH FUCK!! toy would feel...ah...so fucking good,” Kacchan gets out around his loud moans. Who knew that Kacchan can be this loud in bed? It might be because our bodies are more sensitive than normal, but I definitely can’t say that Kacchan’s moans aren’t amazing to listen to. My body is on fire and my mind is melting from all of the pleasure, I don’t want to stop. “Hey, Icyhot. Back that fat ass up and sit on my face so I can eat you out,” Kacchan says with a smirk, laying down so Todoroki-kun can straddle his face. With a small blush, Todoroki-kun faces me and hovers himself over Kacchan’s face. </p><p>“AAAAHHHHH!! B-Bakugou!!” Todoroki-kun unexpectedly moans, his body shaking with pleasure. I watch Todoroki-kun’s face in awe, his usually stoic demeanor completely gone in this moment. His long hair is all over the place, his cheeks are bright pink, his beautiful heterochromatic eyes are squinted and watery, and his lips are nearly red and glistening from... previous activities.... and biting them to hold back his moans. </p><p>“Wow, Shouto. You look...so beautiful,” I whisper loud enough for him to hear, “It looks like Kacchan is making you feel really good.” I lean forward to bite and kiss Todoroki-kun’s neck, making a trail up to his lips. As we kiss I start to move my hips again but faster and harder, wanting to pleasure Kacchan more. This causes him to grind, rub, and thrust harder as he moves his hips back and forth and in circles, making everything more unbelievable. Our moans and whimpers of pleasure fills the whole room, our sweaty bodies overrun with ecstasy. Soon, the familiar signal of release spreads throughout my lower body. “G-Guys...I’m...s-soon...I’m coming!” I moan out, my hips not stopping their rhythm. </p><p>“M-Me too...Bakugou’s tongue...aaahhh mmmmm....feels so good!” Todoroki-kun moans as his hips move in small circles against Kacchan’s tongue. And judging my Kacchan’s movements and shaking body, he’s close too. It only takes a few more rolls of our hips until we’re practically screaming in pleasure as we release at the same time, Todoroki-kun falling forward against me and letting Kacchan moan just as loud as Todoroki-kun and I. We’re all shaking as the waves of our orgasms calm down; Todoroki-kun moves off of Kacchan’s body and pulls me into a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue cold and a big contrast to my heated body. Kacchan moves back and allows the toy to fall out of our wet cores, joining in to share kisses between us and leave small bites on our necks. </p><p>“Damn, that was hot as fuck,” Kacchan pants with a smirk, “I knew you’d have a tasty ass, Icyhot.” Todoroki-kun can only avert his eyes at the remark, his cheeks still flushed from our previous actions. Kacchan goes over to the box and looks inside, an evil grin coming across his face when he finds something that catches his eye. And I can only take a wild guess of what it is. “It’s only fair that Half n Half gets his pussy teased too. I wanna watch you two scissor each other with this strap on in between you two,” Kacchan says, slowly licking his lips and puts on the incredibly intimidating looking toy. You would think I wouldn’t be too affected since naturally Kacchan and Todoroki-kun have...penises... and they have been inside me before. But for some reason, I’m still nervous about using something like this. </p><p>“It’ll be ok, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun whispers in my ear, leaving small pecks on my shoulders, “Just think of it as Bakugou being in his normal body.” Without a second passing, Todoroki-kun slyly smirks, “The only difference is that the toy is bigger.”</p><p>“FUCK YOU, ICYHOT! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL MY DICK IS HUGE!” Kacchan yells angrily. Todoroki-kun silences him with a kiss as a sign of truce and we situate ourselves in a position similar to the one Kacchan and I were in. I shiver when my sensitive core presses against the toy, a strange tingling feeling spreading across my lower body. </p><p>“W-Why does it feel so weird?” I say, somehow my body is becoming even more hot. </p><p>“I applied a female stimulating lube. The box says it’s supposed to stimulate your clit and increase your arousal,” Kacchan says with a sharp thrust of his hips, causing the lubricated toy to rub against our clits and make Todoroki-kun and I moan loudly from the pleasure. It’s almost as if I have no control over my body anymore, my hips rolling on their own, creating a rhythm with Todoroki-kun and Kacchan, getting lost in ecstasy. </p><p>“Aah M-Midoriyaa~. My body...feels so hot. Even hotter....mmmmm....than my quirk...aaahhh!” Todoroki-kun gasps, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parted the release the most amazing moans.</p><p>“M-Me too! It won’t...stop tingling. F-Feels...so- aaaahhhh! So good!” I moan in return, the stimulation on my clit making my mind hazy and my core twitching in need. But my body craves for more.</p><p>“Aaahhh p-please, Kacchan! W-Want...ah! I need..!” I try to get out, the stimulation from the toy still too much. </p><p>“Can’t hear you, Deku. What is it that you want? Is it perhaps you want to be fucked by this toy?” Kacchan purrs with a seductive smirk. I nod my head eagerly, way past the point of arousal to be embarrassed. </p><p>“Yes! P-Please enter me! Need it...AH! Inside!” I beg, my hips moving even faster than before in search of release. </p><p>“All you had to do was ask, nerd. Icyhot, why don’t you use the other strap on that’s in the box so you can fuck him?” Kacchan suggests. Todoroki-kun and I pulled away from each other to allow Todoroki-kun to put on the other toy as I get on all fours on the bed. I hear a bit of rustling and feel the bed move underneath me before a cold, slick object rubs against my exposed core, making me shiver slightly. </p><p>“I’ll put it in now, Midoriya. Let me know when I can move,” Todoroki-kun whispers, slowly pressing the toy inside of my core, making me moan a bit from the stretch. Unlike Todoroki-kun, the toy isn’t super thick, yet the stretch and the length is just enough to rub against my sweet spot and make me shudder from pleasure. </p><p>“Please move, Shouto~” I plead, my hips moving back to meet his. Todoroki-kun slowly pulls out to the tip before thrusting back inside hard, the force making me jolt forward and nearly scream when my sweet spot is attacked. Todoroki-kun is now thrusting so hard and deep that I jolt forward with each thrust, my fingers desperately clawing at the sheets and my moans barely being muffled by the bed. Even though it’s not Todoroki-kun’s really member, it still make me feel so good, he’s not missing any of my good spots. It just proves that no matter what only Kacchan and Todoroki-kun can make me feel this good. Unexpectedly, Todoroki-kun lets out a shocked moan and his thrusts falter. </p><p>“B-Bakugou! At least warn me before you enter me!” he pants near my ear, his soft chest now pressed against my back. </p><p>“I couldn’t help myself, you two looked like you were having a lot of fun. And you still need to experience having a dildo inside of you, Icyhot” Kacchan says before thrusting his hips, his thrusts making Todoroki-kun move even deeper in me. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! N-not too fast! Your thrusts...are making Shouto move even deeper inside!” I get out in between moans. </p><p>“That’s the point, babe,” Kacchan replies before a loud moan loves his lips, “Fuck, I didn’t know this strap on has it’s own vibrator. Aaaahh! Shit, it’s vibrating... against my sweet spot!” The sounds of all of our bodies moving with each other’s and our loud moans fill the whole room.</p><p>Todoroki-kun keeps teasing my neck with small bites and sucks, his hands continuing to tease my breasts, our hips pushing back to meet each other’s thrusts. I can tell that Todoroki-kun is getting close by the way his thighs are shaking and his breath is getting more labored. But my release is not too far away either, we’re all completely overrun with pleasure. </p><p>“K-Katsukiii!! Shouto!! I’m c-close... I can’t... aaahhhh mmmmm~,” I warn them, the throbbing in my core intensifying and my mind melting. </p><p>“Same here...aaahhh fuck I’m gonna come soon!” Kacchan moans loudly, the movements in his hips becoming slightly sloppy as his orgasm approaches thanks to the vibrator inside of him. </p><p>“M-Me too...I’m coming! I’m coming! AH!!!” Todoroki-kun says around his moans. In only a nanosecond, all three of us are screaming in pleasure as we have the biggest orgasms of our lives, our cores squirting all over the toys and the sheets beneath us. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>We all collapse onto the bed in a pile of tangled limbs, panting heavily and trying to catch our breaths. Silence apart from our ragged breaths sits between us three for about a minute before I decide to break it. </p><p>“Wow...that was so...,” I barely get out through my rough breathing, my body completely lax and my mind still hazy from the intensity of our previous activities. </p><p>“Hot as fuck,” Kacchan finishes for me, making me blush slightly at his choice of phrasing. </p><p>“Yeah, but also...intense,” Todoroki-kun adds, his heart beating loudly as I rest my head on his chest. </p><p>“We should probably...get cleaned up now,” I say, trying to pull myself away from the body pile I entangled myself in. I turn to look at my pretty boyfriends only to instantly face away in embarrassment when they have to take off their artificial members. We all make our way to the bathroom and climb into the bath together, washing each other’s hair and cleaning ourselves off, the scent of the new bourbon strawberry and vanilla soap we found at the mall sweet and calming. </p><p>“Well this will be the one night where Deku doesn’t have to worry about having to get come dug out of his ass,” Kacchan suddenly says with a smirk, making me turn bright red. </p><p>“Kacchan!! Stop saying such crude things!!” I squeal in embarrassment, hiding my face in Todoroki-kun’s shoulder. </p><p>“You can’t act like you didn’t enjoy being pounded into for once, Bakugou. You looked much cuter when you were receiving rather than taking,” Todoroki-kun says out of the blue. </p><p>“Fuck off, Pepsi Pubes. It’s a long day in hell before I take a dick in my ass. So why don’t you just give me yours?,” Kacchan retorts, which only gets him an ice cube on his nipple in response, making him let out a shocked moan from the freezing temperature. </p><p>“Can we please just finish bathing in peace?” I deadpan. They instantly stop bickering and we finish washing up. Once we’re all done and dried off, we put on some t-shirts of Kacchan’s (and nearly getting attacked from “looking so fucking cute in a shirt that goes to my thighs”) and a pair of underwear. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun insisted on wearing boxer briefs while I just wore panties because they were comfortable. Todoroki-kun makes haste in changing the sheets of Kacchan’s bed so we can all crawl in and fall into a peaceful sleep, all of our hands laying on top of one another’s on my stomach. </p><p>~Time Skip to the Next Morning~<br/>“My dick is back, bitches!!!” I hear a voice yell right beside me, making me jolt awake. </p><p>“Wha? Kacchan, what time is it?” I mumble sleepily while rubbing my eyes. </p><p>“I don’t fucking know. Who cares, we all turned back to normal!” Kacchan says triumphantly. I look down at myself and Todoroki-kun beside me, somehow he wasn’t abruptly awaken by Kacchan’s sudden outburst and he is still asleep. But Kacchan is right, we are all back to our normal selves. </p><p>“You’re right, Kacchan! I guess we didn’t have to wait 24 hours after all,” I say with a bright smile, glad that the effect of the villain’s gas didn’t last much longer. </p><p>“Ah, I guess we’re all back to normal. Good morning boys,” I hear Todoroki-kun say from besides me, his morning bed head making him look so handsome yet so adorable at the same time. “Should we go downstairs to get some breakfast?” I nod my head in agreement and get up from bed in search of some pants. </p><p>“Deku...are you wearing fucking panties?” Kacchan suddenly asks. I blush when I realize that I am, in fact, still wearing panties. I was wondering why I feel slightly uncomfortable, I thought that I would be a girl for the whole 24 hour period. Suddenly I’m picked up and tossed back onto the bed, my (Kacchan’s) shirt riding up to reveal my panties and I stare up into Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s lust filled eyes. </p><p>“I’m sure breakfast can wait a little longer,” Todoroki-kun says, his hands reaching under my shirt, making me shiver from the touch. </p><p>“Eh? Kacchan! Todoroki-kun! What are you-! Aaahhh!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. TodoDekuBaku + ShinKamiSero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki + Shinsou x Kaminari x Sero<br/>Warning: smut (SIXSOME)</p><p>Summary: Can you really blame Midoriya and Kaminari for being a bit lonely without their hot boyfriends around? There’s only one end result you can get when two pairs of boyfriends catch their boyfriends pleasuring each other. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>Today is a Saturday and the weather is really beautiful outside. The sun is out but the wind is blowing just enough for it not to be too hot. Perfect for going to the park or the beach or just outside in general. But, I’m inside on the couch of the common room watching TV. I think Deadpool 2 is playing but I’m not really paying attention. You see, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun were sent out on an internship with pro heroes on Wednesday and supposedly they won’t be back until Sunday night. Needless to say, I miss them a lot; it’s not the same waking up without your boyfriends kissing your forehead and there aren’t any cuddling sessions after finishing homework. I sigh deeply as I try to pay attention to the movie, wait was that guy that got chopped up the helicopter blades an alien that whole time? </p><p>“Hey, Deku. You miss your boyfriends too?” Kaminari asks me with a sympathetic gaze. Shinsou and Sero are also busy with pro hero internships so Kaminari and I are in the same boat. I only nod my head in response, knowing that I can’t deny the fact that I miss Kacchan and Todoroki-kun a lot. “Yeah, same here. I don’t know how much longer I can last without Shinsou and Sero being here. This is the longest 5 days of my entire life,” he says with a deep sigh. We both sit in silence for a little while, the only noise coming from the TV. Suddenly, Kaminari brightens up as if a great idea popped into his head. “Hey! How about we have a sleepover together? We barely hang out and we can make some snacks and watch a movie,” he suggests with a smile. That does sound pretty nice, it would give us a chance to catch up and maybe even talk about our experiences in a three way relationship. </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds nice, Kaminari,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“Great! Let’s head over to the grocery store and see what things we can find,” Kaminari says. With that, we both put on our shoes and make our way to the grocery store to buy some snacks. </p><p>~Time Skip to back at the dorm from the store~</p><p>“So Kaminari, have you made ice cream mochi before?” I ask curiously, looking at all of the things we got from the store. Originally we just got popcorn, chips, matcha Kit Kats, lemon sour belts (surprisingly one of Kaminari’s guilty pleasures is sour candy), and some (favorite flavor) ice cream. But then he remembered how long it’s been since he’s had ice cream mochi and immediately looked up a recipe so we can make some ourselves. </p><p>“Nope, the only thing I’ve been able to make for Shinsou and Sero is instant ramen since the microwave is the safest thing for me to use,” Kaminari admits, making me slightly scared, “But it would be nice if Sero and Shinsou can see that I can make some desserts and treat them to something sweet. I’m sure Todoroki and Bakugou would appreciate it too. Besides, this recipe doesn’t require an oven so we’ll be fine!” Well I have always been looking for some new recipes for Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to try. I’ll just have to keep an eye out and make sure Kaminari doesn’t accidentally put a metal spoon in the microwave. “Ok, let’s see. Sweet rice flour, water, sugar, potato starch, and our ice cream... all ingredients are present. We also have our baking tray, cupcake liners, cookie scoop, some bowls, measuring cups, a whisk, plastic wrap, and rubber spatula. Alright let’s do this! What’s the first step?”</p><p>I look at the recipe on my phone and read out, “Scoop out ice cream into aluminum cupcake liners using the cookie scoop. The ice cream will melt quickly so freeze them immediately for a few hours or until ice cream balls are completely frozen solid.” With a nod, Kaminari takes the ice cream and starts scooping, placing the small balls in the cupcake liners. </p><p>“Oh! Baking is always better when music is involved!” Kaminari suddenly says as he opens Spotify on this phone. Oh no, whenever Kaminari plays music it’s always meme related or something cringy that’ll get stuck in your head for hours. Whatever happens, I will not submit to his music!</p><p>~Literally 25 minutes into baking~<br/>“So delicious~ It's hot, hot! It's so delicious~ I put them boys on rock, rock!<br/>It's so delicious~ They wanna slice of what I got! I'm Fergalicious! T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty~” Kaminari and I sing unashamedly. Ok don’t even ask me how I ended up singing this song along with him, but it’s been ages since this song was relevant and it’s stupidly catchy. Somehow as we’re singing this song we’re still getting our ice cream mochi done. I managed to make the mochi and roll it out to put into the fridge then once it was chilled, Kaminari cut it into circles and is adding the ice cream to make the little mochi balls. We only manage to make 10 instead of 12 but I can only guess that was because Kaminari insisted on “testing the mochi”. Luckily we manage to put the mochi balls in the freezer without further difficulty and we set the timer for an hour. </p><p>“Awww how can I possibly wait an hour for my sweet delicious balls?” Kaminari whines, his face suddenly flushing pink along with mine as I do a small raise of my eyebrows, “wait that came out wrong. I meant sweet delicious mochi.”</p><p>“Sure you did, Kaminari,” I say jokingly, deciding to take the opportunity to tease him for once. </p><p>“Oh shush, you like sweet balls just as much as I do!” Kaminari retorts, sticking his tongue out playfully. </p><p>“Hey! Let’s just make some popcorn for now and enjoy a movie on Hulu,” I respond. We quickly pop some popcorn into the microwave and put it in a bowl once it was done, making our way to Denki’s room since he actually managed to win a TV as a prize from those internet giveaways that are usually impossible to win or even a scam. We browse over options on Hulu and eventually settle on watching (another favorite movie of yours). The movie is actually really good and Kaminari become absorbed into it pretty quickly, occasionally taking a handful of popcorn to eat. Time flys by fast and before I know it, my timer goes off on my phone, notifying us that the mochi is ready. “Oh, we can check on the mochi now,” I tell Kaminari, turning off my alarm with one hand as my other reaches for one last handful of popcorn. When I lower my hand, I feel fabric instead of buttery goodness, making me confused and turn my head. I look down and realize that Kaminari took the bowl of popcorn out of his lap just as I was reaching for it, making my hand rest on his inner thigh and dangerously close to his crotch. I quickly pull my hand away as my face turns as red as a tomato, “I’m so sorry! That was an accident I swear!” </p><p>“Don’t be nervous, Deku. I could give you my dick if you just ask,” Kaminari says teasingly with a wink, making me blush even harder. </p><p>“I’ll go get some mochi!!” I yell almost too loudly, practically running out of the room to get to the kitchen. I lean my back against the wall near the refrigerator and try to recollect myself. I can’t believe I touched Kaminari like that! He’ll never let me hear the end of it! Wait...was Kaminari...sporting a semi..? GAH!! Don’t think about it!! I slap both of my cheeks to get my head together, take two ice cream mochis out of a fridge to put on a plate, and head back to Kaminari’s room. “Hey I’m finally back! Let’s see how the mochi turned out!” I say cheerfully to cover up the awkward nature of what previously happened. We each take one and bite into it, an accidental moan leaving our mouths as the sweet taste of mochi with the delicious ice cream fills our mouths. Holy crap these are amazing! </p><p>“Oh my god these are so good!” Kaminari moaned out, stuffing the rest of his mochi down his throat. </p><p>“This is super good! We did a good job, I’m sure our boyfriends will love these!” I say with my mouth stuffed with the last of my mochi. We finish off our ice cream mochi (a little too quickly if you ask me, I should’ve gotten another one) and I reach over to start up the movie again. </p><p>“Actually, Deku,” Kaminari says before I can press play, “Before you start the movie, can I ask you something?” I pull my hand back and face Kaminari. </p><p>“Oh, sure. What’s up?” I say, slightly nervous about what he may ask me, especially if it’s about the popcorn incident. </p><p>“I’m only asking this because I’m really curious and I want to try it with Shinsou and Sero but... have you...ever taken both Bakugou and Todoroki at the same time?” Kaminari asks with genuine curiosity. I blush furiously at the question; I’ve never talked about personal matters like this with anyone aside from Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. But, wanting to be completely honest and help him out, I still nod my head. “Wow, does it hurt?” he asks next. </p><p>“W-Well, it does at first e-even after the...preparation. But it feels good a-after,” I stutter nervously, trying to sound as casual as possible while discussing such things. </p><p>“Wow...I’ve seen videos about it but Sero and Shinsou keep brushing it off. Like you’re not afraid to punish me with a paddle but two dicks at once will hurt too much? How dumb is that?” Kaminari rants, however one word catches my attention. </p><p>“Y-you use a paddle?” I ask with wide eyes. Kaminari nods and goes over to his closet to dig out a black box. He comes back to the bed and opens it, digging around a bit before pulling out a wooden paddle with a lighting bolt carved out in the center. I trace the design with my finger in awe, I can only imagine the pain it would cause if your butt was hit with it. “Wow, this does look like it would hurt,” I breathe out. </p><p>“Yeah, it does. But there’s something pleasurable about it, you know. The ability to completely trust Shinsou and Sero and explore different types of kinks and plays the way we do is just one of the most amazing things ever to me,” Kaminari says dreamily. Wow, I’ve never thought about that, I kind of wonder what kind of things Kacchan and Todoroki-kun would like to try. I’d be surprised if Todoroki-kun actually has this huge kink that he’s been hiding from me, but as Kaminari just said, I want him to be able to trust me so we can explore it together. </p><p>“You really have an amazing relationship, Kaminari,” I say in admiration, glazing over some of the other toys in the box. “And a lot of toys apparently,” I say with a blush. </p><p>“Actually...there is one toy that I recently got that Shinsou and Sero don’t know about,” Kaminari says thoughtfully, reaching under his bed to get a black plastic bag. What he pulls out of it makes me turn red instantly, for I’ve come across this before. “Have you ever seen a double sided dildo, Deku?” Kaminari asks me as he holds the box with the long pink toy. Ashamed, I nod my head the very slightest. </p><p>“I’ve actually...used one. B-Because we were all girls...Ashido got it,” I stutter, recalling all of the things Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I did that night. </p><p>“Wow, really? I should’ve known Mina would pull something like that,” Kaminari says with a small snicker. Suddenly, Kaminari looks nervous about what he wants to ask, his eyes avoiding mine as he bites his lip. “Have you ever tried getting off with Bakugou and Todoroki gone?” he asks. I’m close to completely dying from embarrassment but I think about what Kaminari said. Honestly, I’ve thought about it; I am still in that stage where I have...desires and Kacchan and Todoroki-kun have been there to help me with them. But I feel like doing it by myself just wouldn’t have the same appeal anymore. </p><p>“No,” I admit, “Honestly, I feel like after everything I’ve done with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, it wouldn’t feel as good.”</p><p>“I totally get you, I feel the same way. Also my fingers aren’t as long as Shinsou’s or Sero’s,” Kaminari confesses. “Well...if you’re sexually frustrated...want to try using the toy?” he asks nervously. I’m slightly surprised by his sudden proposal, I’ve never pleasured myself with a friend, thinking it would be extremely weird and awkward since that’s just how I am half the time...ok most of the time. I can’t say I’m not curious though... I didn’t get a chance to experience the toy in my normal body and it’d be able to reach deeper than my fingers could...</p><p>“I don’t know...Wouldn’t it be awkward?” I ask skeptically. </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be. We’re both just relieving sexual frustration together,” Kaminari says with a shrug. “Besides,” he reaches over and places his hand on my thigh, the touch making me jump a bit, “it looks like you’re pretty much ready to relieve yourself.” I look down and notice that I am in fact half hard in my sweats. I guess I’m more sexually frustrated than I thought I was. Kaminari’s hand cautiously moves on top of my member, stroking lightly as if he’s scared I’ll push him away. A part of me thinks I should but I let him continue to touch me, my breath getting heavier as my member quickly becomes fully hard. “Wow, you’re so hard already,” Kaminari says in awe, making me embarrassed. </p><p>“I-It shouldn’t be just me...you too,” I pant. </p><p>“I’ll do you one better, pull down your pants and underwear,” Kaminari says. I’m taken aback by his request but I see that he places his hands on his own sweats and pulls them down along with his boxers to let his erection out of its confines. His member looks to be around the same size as mine, the head rosy pink and already leaking precome. Hesitantly, I follow suit and pull down my pants so my member can be freed. Kaminari moves closer to me until our legs are interlocked and presses his member against mine, the heat of it making me whimper slightly. Kaminari then grabs some lube from the box of toys and pours it into his hand; he wraps his lubricated hand around our members and starts moving it up and down. I moan a bit louder when he starts to stroke our members together, the way his member twitches against mine as his hand stimulates my member just feels so good. “D-Does it feel good, Deku?” Kaminari asks, his breathing getting heavier as whimpers and moans leave his lips. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, so good mmmm,” I moan out, my hips bucking up into his hand and my member leaking precome. Kaminari’s hand gradually comes to a stop, making me whimper slightly at the loss of friction. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I just want to try out the toy before we come. Here, I’ll let you prep yourself,” Kaminari says as he hands me the bottle of lube after squirting some extra onto his own fingers. I watch in fascination as Kaminari shimmies his sweats and boxers off his legs, leans back on his arm that doesn’t have the lube covered hand, and teases his own hole. He starts off with one finger, slowly pressing it into his body and moving it in and out, stretching himself out. As he puts another finger inside of himself and scissors them apart, we make eye contact and he smirks seductively, “See something you like?” I quickly avert my eyes and figure that I may as well follow suit. I shyly remove my pants so I’m wearing just my shirt and apply some lube to my fingers. I’ve never truly fingered myself before but I can just copy what Kacchan and Todoroki-kun usually do to me. </p><p>I press my middle finger against my hole, twitching since I didn’t warm up the lubricant, and slowly enter it inside of me. A small whimper leaves my lips as I clench onto my finger, it feels kind of weird; it shouldn’t be considering how much it’s happened but doing this to myself just isn’t the same when Kacchan or Todoroki-kun do it. I move my finger around so I can make room for another finger, small gasps leaving my lips whenever I slightly graze my prostate. When I feel like I’m ready for a second finger, I slide my ring finger alongside my other one; I hiss a bit at the stretch since it’s been a while but the pain only last for a few seconds. I slowly scissor my fingers apart and stretch myself out, I can’t help but to imagine it was Kacchan and Todoroki-kun that was stretching me apart, the thought of it making me moan even louder. I open my eyes the slightest bit, not realizing that I had them shut, and notice Kaminari shoving three of his fingers in and out of his hole, the sight so incredibly lewd yet a bit arousing. We both get lost in the sensations of our fingers stretching ourselves apart, our moans and whimpers echoing throughout the room and your members leaking against our abs. </p><p>“D-Deku~...I think...we’re stretched enough,” Kaminari pants. I nod my head in understanding and slow the movements of my fingers before pulling them out of myself. Kaminari and I sit directly across from each other as our legs intertwine; I watch as Kaminari takes proper measure as he puts condoms on both ends of the toy and applies a generous amount of lube. He places the toy between us, my end of the toy rubbing against my hole, shivering at the cold, strange feeling. Kaminari slowly leans himself onto his end of the toy and I take that as my cue to do the same, sliding the tip inside of myself, a small hiss leaving my lips as I adjust to the object. It takes me some time to completely lower myself onto the object, for its been a while since I’ve been penetrated, but after about a minute, the toy is resting inside of me. “How does it feel for you?” Kaminari asks in a small voice, his cheeks dusted pink and his eyes slightly glazed over. </p><p>“It feels...a bit weird. But I still feel full,” I say in between breaths. It’s not warm like Kacchan or Todoroki-kun and the length or girth can’t compare, but I still feel the stretch and it’s rubbing against all of my good spots. </p><p>“I’ll start moving, yeah?” Kaminari asks in which I respond with a nod. He unsurely roll my hips, the toy shifting inside of me and rubbing against all of my weak spots, making me whimper slightly. </p><p>“Ah! K-Kaminarii~,” I pant lightly, my hips moving on their own to make the toy keep hitting my prostate. “Can we...go faster?” I ask shyly, my member twitching in excitement. He nods and starts moving his hips even faster, the toy reaching even deeper inside of me and making me go crazy. I grind my hips faster against his, our bodies moving in sync and our moans echoing throughout the room. Unable to control myself, I wrap a hand around my member, stroking in a fast and messy pace and moaning even louder as my senses are overrun with pleasure. </p><p>“Aaahhhhh! K-Kacchan~! Shoutooo~! It feels...mmmmm so gooood~!” I moan loudly as the toy keeps targeting my prostate with each roll of my hips. I don’t even register the fact that I just moaned out my boyfriends’ names when I’m with a different person, I want nothing more than to be surrounded and filled up by Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. And it looks like Kaminari is thinking similarly. </p><p>“Shit, Sero! Mmmm Shinsou!.. Aaahhh!..so fucking good,” Kaminari gets out around his loud moans, his hand moving sloppily on his own leaking member. I never thought that I would ever see Kaminari make such a face, his blonde hair messily frames his face, his lips are glistening and bright pink from biting them, his eyes are squeezed shut from pleasure, and his cheeks are flushed pink along with the rest of his body. It’s such a lewd appearance but there’s something more there. Somehow he looks...a bit cute. Suddenly, my body is completely on fire and my mind is melting from all of the pleasure, I won’t last much longer. </p><p>“K-Kaminari! I-I’m close! Aaahhh! I’m g-gonna come!!” I moan loudly, my member twitching even more as the toy milks my sweet spot. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh D-Deku, m-me too! I-I’m gonna...!” Kaminari moans out, our hips moving against each other faster as we approach our orgasms, our members leaking precome all over our stomachs. </p><p>“Hey Denki, we’re all back early. Do you know where Midoriya...is?” Kaminari and I stop our movements immediately when we see none other than Shinsou, Sero, Kacchan, and Todoroki-kun in front of the door staring directly at us in shock. Guess I can die from embarrassment now. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>All six of the boys stare at each other in complete silence, no one wants to break it and so many thoughts are running through their heads. Finally, Bakugou decides to say something. Well, more like yell something. </p><p>“WHY IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH OUR BOYFRIEND, DUNCE FACE?!” Bakugou yells angrily, yet also blushing heavily as he tries to not stare at the spot where the toy still rests inside of Midoriya and Kaminari. With a small jump, Midoriya removes the toy from his body and covers himself with the bed cover. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, I can explain!!” Midoriya panics, wanting to avoid any possibilities of losing his boyfriends. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Midoriya. I’m highly certain that this is all Denki’s idea. So he can do the explaining,” Shinsou says in a calm tone that sends shivers down Kaminari’s spine. He knows exactly what that tone leads to and he’s not looking forward to it. </p><p>“W-Well... Deku was just as lonely as I was. He missed Bakugou and Todoroki so much and I couldn’t bare to let him stay sad. We were also both...in need of pleasure so...,” Kaminari says sheepishly while avoiding eye contact, the toy on the bed now and long forgotten. Especially since that was what lead to this awkward situation. </p><p>“So not only did you pleasure yourself without our permission but you also dragged Midoriya into this and tried to get off with him?” Sero states rather than asks, his arms crossed in a stern manner. </p><p>“Denki, I think you know what this means,” Shinsou’s deep voice resonates throughout Kaminari’s ears, slowly making his way over to Kaminari’s desk and sitting on the chair while still facing Kaminari, “Over my lap now.” Kaminari’s eyes instantly widen in fear, he wants anything but this to happen, especially in front of Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki. </p><p>“No please, Shinsou! Anything but that! I’ll be good I promise!” Kaminari begs with puppy eyes, hoping that he can escape his punishment. </p><p>“No buts, love. You need to be punished. And for every second you’re not over my lap I’m adding 5 more spanks,” Shinsou says firmly. It doesn’t take long for Kaminari to rush over to Shinsou and place himself over his lap, wanting to avoid any further punishment. “Good boy. I’m doing 20 spanks and you’re going to count each one,” Shinsou says sternly. Without even asking, Sero hands Shinsou the paddle that Kaminari was showing Midoriya earlier, Shinsou nodding a thanks. With a small drawback, Shinsou spanks Kaminari with the paddle, a sting of pain washing over Kaminari. </p><p>“One! Thank you, Master!” Kaminari with a gasp. Smack! “T-Two! Thank you, Master!” Smack! Smack! “Three! Four! Thank you, Master!” Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki watch in awe as Shinsou continues to punish Kaminari, his cock hard and leaking against Shinsou’s thigh and his ass becoming bright red with the exception of a lightning bolt that matches his milky skin tone. One would think that is atmosphere is super awkward given the circumstances, however there’s this odd tension in the room, a sexual tension at that. The room seems a lot hotter than before and hormones are running wild amongst the boys, their cocks twitching in interest. </p><p>“Shit, why the fuck is watching Pikachu getting is ass spanked so damn hot?” Bakugou asks, his cheeks supporting a heavy blush as his member slowly becomes a semi in his pants. </p><p>“It’s pretty hot, isn’t it?” Sero says from next to Bakugou, “He always gets so wrecked whenever he punish him like this. His lewd faces are just too cute.” </p><p>“TWENTY! Thank you, Master!!” Kaminari yells, tears in the corners of his eyes and his ass burns from the pain and his cock throbs in need of release. Shinsou helps him sit in his lap comfortably and soothingly rubs where he spanked him. </p><p>“Such a good boy, took your punishment so well. Did you learn your lesson?” Shinsou asks Kaminari. </p><p>“Yes, Master. I’ll be good, I promise. Missed you so much, need you both,” Kaminari whimpers. </p><p>“We missed you too love, we’ll make sure to make up for the time we’ve been gone. Your masters will make you feel so good,” Shinsou purrs before pressing his lips softly against Kaminari’s. It isn’t long until the kiss turns dirty and passionate, Kaminari slipping his tongue inside of Shinsou’s mouth and Shinsou biting at Kaminari’s bottom lip. Feeling left out, Sero goes up to Kaminari and presses his chest against his back before leaving marks on the back of his neck, his tongue dragging across Kaminari’s ear and his teeth digging into his shoulder skillfully. Midoriya starts fidgeting a bit from the lewd display, wanting to look away but something in him is making him keep watching. </p><p>“S-Should we leave?” Midoriya stutters, temporarily pulling Bakugou and Todoroki from the scene in front of them. </p><p>“I think you still need to give us your own explanation, Midoriya,” Todoroki says, making Midoriya turn his head shyly to avoid eye contact. </p><p>“Well...Kaminari wasn’t wrong. I just really missed you too and I...had desires. Even when Kaminari and I were doing it, all I could think about was you two,” Midoriya confesses. </p><p>“We missed you too, nerd. Every night Icyhot and I would jerk each other off and give each other blowjobs wishing that you were there with us,” Bakugou says with a small smirk, the image of it making Midoriya blush but also making his cock twitch. </p><p>“We really did miss you, Midoriya. We don’t want to spend any time apart from you again,” Todoroki says lovingly, making Midoriya smile in return, staring lovingly into his eyes. Suddenly a switch goes off in Todoroki as he gets closer to Midoriya and teases his ear with his lips, making Midoriya shiver. “Why don’t we make up for the time that we were gone, Izuku?” Todoroki sensually whispers in Midoriya’s ear, placing hot kisses on his neck while Bakugou rubs his thigh and bites his shoulder. </p><p>“Aaaahhh!! W-Wait!! They can see us!!” Midoriya stutters in a panicked tone, but his boyfriends’ movements don’t cease. </p><p>“Let them watch, you’re the one who was sharing a dildo with Pikachu,” Bakugou growls teasingly, biting a mark into Midoriya’s neck, making him moan. Todoroki crashes his lips onto Midoriya’s before he can protest, kissing him passionately as his hand caresses his inner thigh. Midoriya instantly gives into the sensations, his mind going blank from how good Todoroki’s lips feel against his own and his tongue exploring his mouth. Once they pull apart, Bakugou kisses Midoriya passionately, biting his lip every chance he gets and exploring every inch of his mouth. Midoriya gasps in Bakugou’s mouth when he feels a hand wrap around his member, his leaking tip being teased and making his body shake in pleasure. Bakugou pulls away and smirks down at his needy boyfriend, Midoriya’s member already fully hard again as he whimpers from his boyfriends’ teasing. </p><p>“Maybe we should punish you too. Have you lay over my lap as Icyhot uses his hot hand to spank your plump little ass until it’s bright red,” Bakugou says with a smirk, making Midoriya shake his head in fear as his two boyfriends take over him. </p><p>“P-Please, just want you both! N-Need you, please!” Midoriya begs, his hips rutting in the air. </p><p>“Be a good boy and suck our cocks,” Bakugou demands, stepping away from the bed along with Todoroki, both boys removing all of their clothes until they are in just their boxers with their hard cocks released from their confines. Without much hesitation, Midoriya gets on his knees and starts licking the tips of Bakugou and Todoroki’s cocks, the slick wet heat of his tongue making them shudder from pleasure. </p><p>Starting with Bakugou, Midoriya makes work of slowly licking a trail from his sac, pausing to take one side in his mouth and sucking, and up to the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue constantly. Midoriya then turns to Todoroki and rubs his tongue against the space right below the tip before circling twice around it and taking as much of his member as he can, bobbing his head in a steady pace and rubbing his tongue against the shaft while looking into his eyes. Soon, Midoriya has both cocks in his mouth, taking about half of his boyfriends as his tongue rubs against their tips and shafts, deep groans leaving Bakugou’s and Todoroki’s mouths. Suddenly, Bakugou lets out a surprise moan. </p><p>“Aaaahhhhh! Don’t play with my nipples, Icyhot!” Bakugou yells, trying to be angry but the pleasure from his nipples being teased is preventing him from sounding that way. </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it, Bakugou,” Todoroki says with a small smirk, using his quirk to make his fingers switch between hot and cold to make Bakugou moan even louder from the stimulation. </p><p>“You have a weak spot too, Half n Half,” Bakugou retorts, “Don’t think I didn’t notice when we help each other wash up.” Bakugou suddenly reaches up to the back of Todoroki’s hair, grips onto some hair, and pulls on it, making him bite his lip to stifle a moan and his cock twitch in Midoriya’s mouth. </p><p>“You tease,” Todoroki purrs with a small smirk. </p><p>“Takes one to know one,” Bakugou returns before making out with Todoroki, their tongue battling for dominance. </p><p>“Aaahhh!! S-Sero~! N-Not there!” Kaminari moans out as Sero licks a broad stripe across his hole. Kaminari is now on his knees between Shinsou’s legs and Sero is kneeling behind him, teasing his already stretched hole. </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Sero says with a squeeze to his firm yet unbelievably soft ass, giving it a small spank over the lightning bolt, “your pretty little hole is just begging to be fucked open with my tongue.” Sero makes work of teasing his hole with his tongue, alternating between small flicks of his tongue and reaching as deep as he possibly can with his tongue, swirling it around inside Kaminari’s tight hole. Kaminari helplessly moans as Sero’s tongue explores his hole, his hips moving back to receive even more pleasure. </p><p>“You say no yet your hips are moving on their own, such a lewd body, can’t go a second without his tight little hole being filled up,” Shinsou purrs seductively, his hard cock removed from his pants as he slowly strokes it, rubbing the tip against Kaminari’s lips teasingly. Unable to hold back, Kaminari takes all of Shinsou’s cock down his throat, making Shinsou groan loudly at the hot, wet feeling of his throat. Kaminari looks up into Shinsou’s eyes as he deep throats Shinsou’s hard member, his tongue rubbing underneath the shaft and sucking hard on the tip as he bobs his head. “Such a good boy,” Shinsou says with a groan, his fingers tangling into Kaminari’s hair as he fucks his throat. Kaminari makes sure to keep his throat relaxed and look up into Shinsou’s lust-filled eyes, soon his mouth is dripping saliva and a hint of precome all over his cock. Wish the added pleasure of Sero licking and fingering his hole open, his mind is getting fuzzy from all of the different sensations, from Sero relentlessly attacking his hole to the hard hot cock ramming down his throat. </p><p>“Mmmmm~ K-Kacchan! S-Shouto! T-There is... Aaahhh!” Midoriya moans with his head thrown back as Bakugou and Todoroki finger his hole open, four fingers scissoring and stirring him up. Midoriya moans louder as their fingers move faster, rubbing against his prostate with each stroke as their tongues leave hot traces against his quaking thighs. He can’t even reach down to touch his member, whenever he tries, Bakugou or Todoroki will automatically slap his hand away. </p><p>“Already look so wrecked, baby. Your tight ass is swallowing up our fingers so eagerly, beg it can’t wait to get fucked by our cocks,” Bakugou purrs while licking his lips. Midoriya moans out even louder as he feels his release approaching, his boyfriends’ fingers and tongues just feel so so good. But he doesn’t want to release yet. </p><p>“P-Please...! I-I..ah!” Midoriya tries to get out, the pleasure he’s feeling can’t let him think let alone speak. </p><p>“Please what, love?” Todoroki’s husky voice whispers in Midoriya’s ear.</p><p>“P-Please...inside me! Need it...aaahh!” Midoriya manages to say around his cute moans and whimpers. With a smirk, Bakugou and Todoroki pull away from Midoriya, Todoroki helping Midoriya lay comfortably on the bed while Bakugou goes to his discarded jeans to retrieve the condoms from his pocket. Bakugou makes direct eye contact with Midoriya as he takes a condom, tears the wrapper with his teeth and puts on the condom, his lust-filled gaze turning Midoriya on to no end. Midoriya instantly spreads his legs apart and presents himself, his hole twitching and practically begging to be pounded into. Without wasting anymore time, Bakugou slowly inserts himself into Midoriya’s tight heat, the pleasurable sensation of being filled up being too much for him. </p><p>“Did you come just from me putting it in?” Bakugou asks in a surprised tone, staring down at Midoriya as he hides his face behinds his hands in embarrassment, his stomach decorated with spurts of his own come. “Fuck that’s hot, I’m not holding back,” Bakugou growls, pulling back until just the tip is in before thrusting back in hard, the force pushing Midoriya up the bed and making him nearly scream in pleasure as his prostate is hit. Soon Bakugou sets a fast, hard pace as he aims for Midoriya’s prostate with each thrust, causing Midoriya to writhe under him and let out an endless stream of moans. Bakugou doesn’t even remember Sero, Shinsou, and Kaminari until Kaminari lands right next to Midoriya on the bed, his face one of pure pleasure as Sero relentlessly thrusts into him. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted, Denki? Wanted me to pound you fast and hard until you’re screaming my name for the whole dorms to hear? Such a naughty little cockslut,” Sero groans, his thrusts never letting up. </p><p>“Aaahhh! S-Sero~! So good! Y-Your cock...AH!...feels so good!” Kaminari pants in between his loud moans. </p><p>“Mmmm~! K-Kacchan~! So goood~! AAAAHHH!!” Midoriya moans loudly, Bakugou’s thrusts somehow getting even faster as he and Todoroki passionately make out, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as they pull apart. As Midoriya and Kaminari claw at the sheets underneath them, their hands unexpectedly find each other and they interlock their fingers, holding each other’s hand as the other digs into the sheets. Bakugou and Sero’s thrusts falter slightly at the image, the combination of two erotic faces and their flushed bodies pressed together as they hold hands is just too cute for them to handle. Even Todoroki and Shinsou can’t help but to move their hands a bit faster over their hard members as they watch the sexy display. </p><p>“Shit, this image is a bit dangerous,” Bakugou says with a growl, his cock twitching even more inside of Midoriya’s hole. </p><p>“Yeah, they look too cute together. Making such lewd faces and holding hands while they get pounded, I might come on the spot,” Sero groans, doubling his efforts and thrusting even faster into Kaminari, making him scream his name. Soon, Midoriya and Kaminari feel familiar coils in their stomach, their releases quickly approaching them as their cocks drip clear fluids all over their stomachs. </p><p>“AAAHHH! K-Kacchan~! I-I’m gonna-!” Midoriya gasps, his cock twitching even more. </p><p>“Sero~! C-Coming! I can’t- AH!” Kaminari moans shortly after Midoriya, his member also begging for release. </p><p>“Go ahead, Deku,” Bakugou whispers huskily in Midoriya’s ear, instantly pushing him over the edge as he releases all over his stomach with a loud moan of Bakugou’s name, the tightness of his hole making Bakugou release shortly after. </p><p>“Be a good boy and come from my cock,” Sero growls as he finishes inside of his condom, the heat of it filling him up making Kaminari come on the spot, a long moan leaving his lips. As the four boys come down from their highs, the two throuples share lazy yet passionate kisses amongst each other, tongues rubbing against each other and hands rubbing against each other’s bodies. </p><p>“Gonna pound me nice and hard, Master?” Kaminari says with a smirk in Shinsou’s ear. Shinsou smirks in return and watches as Kaminari takes a condom out of its wrapper, puts it in his mouth and skillfully slides his mouth down Shinsou’s shaft, putting the condom on successfully. God Shinsou will never get enough of this boy. </p><p>“Such a good boy, you’ve become such a good cock slut,” Shinsou purrs, making Kaminari keen at the praise, “why don’t you lay on your stomach and I’ll pound you into the mattress?” A shiver runs down Kaminari’s body at the words; this is one of his top 3 favorite sex positions. Just the way Shinsou’s cock reaches so deep inside of Kaminari and constantly rubs against his sweet spot makes him go crazy. Kaminari follows Shinsou’s orders and lays on the bed face down, a pillow under his hips for support. Shinsou places himself over Kaminari, the tip of his member teasingly rubbing against his hole, making Kaminari whimper. “You know I love it when you beg,” Shinsou says with a smirk. </p><p>“Please, Master! Pound my ass! Fuck me so hard and deep that I won’t be able to walk for a week! Please, Master~!” Kaminari begs, instantly screaming after when Shinsou slams himself into Kaminari’s tight hole. </p><p>“God, so damn tight,” Shinsou growls before he draws his hips back and thrusts hard and deep into Kaminari, each thrust making Kaminari shift up the bed and moan loudly, his prostate getting hit each time. </p><p>"Mmmmnnaaahhh, go faster. I want more, give me more," Kaminari begs, needy whimpers escaping my lips. He gasps as Shinsou does exactly as he requests, panting even harder when he picks up the pace, his nails digging into the sheets beneath him. "Oh my god! Ah, fuck yes! Right there!! Please..don't stop!!" Kaminari squeals out as Shinsou keeps on thrusting his dick inside of Kaminari in his sweet spot, every thrust harder than the last, causing more heavy breathing and sensual moans to fill the room.</p><p>"Oh my god!!!" Midoriya cries out at the top of his lungs, "Aaahhh! Shouto~!! That feels...mmmmm...so good!" Todoroki moans at the sensation of Midoriya grippping hard onto his dick as he thrusts up into Midoriya’s tight ass. </p><p>"Ngh! Midoriya...you feel.. so damn good!" Todoroki groans in pleasure. Midoriya continues to ride him, his hands on his broad chest as Todoroki is thrusting his cock inside of him. At some moments Midoriya circles his hips around, earning moans from the man below him. Todoroki then decides to use even more speed and his dick is thrusting harder and even faster. His thrusts are practically inhuman, driving Midoriya closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“AAAHHH! S-Shouto!! I can’t- AAAHHHH!!” Midoriya cries out, his head thrown back as he comes all over his and Todoroki’s stomachs. As Midoriya becomes even tighter around Todoroki, he groans loudly as he releases inside of Midoriya, filling up the condom. Both boys pant heavily, lazily brushing their lips against each other and kissing lovingly, Bakugou coming up behind Midoriya to leave marks on the back of his neck. Todoroki pulls out to take off the used condom but before he could ask Bakugou to hand him a new one, Midoriya shakes his head shyly. </p><p>“Y-you can do it...without the condoms. Want to feel both of you, please,” Midoriya pleads with large eyes, his hole twitching in anticipation. Bakugou and Todoroki both get the hint, submitting to their cute boyfriend’s request and line up to enter him at the same time. Since it’s been a few days, they move slowly and surely, inching themselves inside of Midoriya and staying still to let him adjust when he lets out a hiss from pain. After a minute, Bakugou and Todoroki are fully inside of Midoriya, both of them sharing kisses amongst each other and rubbing his body soothingly as they wait for his ok to move. Soon the pain is gone and Midoriya slowly moves his hips back onto Bakugou and Todoroki, moaning loudly when his prostate is hit. </p><p>“Aahhh! P-Please...ngh!” Midoriya whimpers, his face flushed bright pink and his mind already going blank. </p><p>“Please what, love? Use your words,” Todoroki whispers into Midoriya’s ear. </p><p>“P-Please...miss you both so much! Pound me as hard and fast as you’d like! Mold my insides to the shapes of your cocks!” Midoriya begs shamelessly, his hips moving back to take more of Bakugou and Todoroki. </p><p>“As you wish, nerd. We’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for a week,” Bakugou purrs in Midoriya’s ear. With that, Bakugou and Todoroki instantly find their rhythm of thrusting inside of Midoriya, the constant pressure against his prostate and the stretch of two cocks inside of him making his mind go blank as he moans in complete bliss. </p><p>Kaminari, Shinsou and Sero watch in awe as Midoriya takes two cocks inside of him, his face reading pure ecstasy and his loud moans in sync with Bakugou’s and Todoroki’s groans. Kaminari is even a bit jealous. </p><p>“Wow, to think Midoriya takes both of his boyfriends at the same time...,” Sero says, admiring their display. </p><p>“I want to do it too,” Kaminari says with determination, making Shinsou and Sero snap their attention to them. </p><p>“What? Denki, we don’t want you to have to go through the pain. It may hurt too much,” Shinsou says in concern. </p><p>“You know how the pain from being spanked turns me on so what’s the difference?” Kaminari says, “I want to feel you both inside me, want you both to mess me up completely and fill me to the brim. Please just fuck me,” Kaminari begs. Shinsou and Sero look at each other with concerned looks before taking deep breaths and nodding. </p><p>“Ok, babe, we’ll do it,” Sero says, reaching for the lube to prepare Kaminari a bit more, “But tell us if you want to stop immediately. Remember your colors?”</p><p>“Green means I’m ok, Yellow means to slow down a bit, and Red means stop instantly,” Kaminari recites. Sero nods with a smile, a presses three fingers easily into Kaminari, the blonde whimpering slightly due to already being sensitive from the previous poundings. Shinsou takes one of his lube covered fingers and slowly enters it along side Sero’s, the pressure on his prostate increasing and making his cock leak even more.  </p><p>“S-Shinsou! There is..AH!” Kaminari moans in both pain in pleasure as Shinsou and Sero scissor their fingers inside of his hole. Even though he should be slightly used to it, given the sizes of Shinsou and Sero, it still hurts a bit and Kaminari can only imagine how full he’ll feel with both of them inside of him. </p><p>“Sorry, love, I promise I’ll be gentle. What’s your color?” Shinsou asks Kaminari, gently caressing his thighs as he continues to prep him. </p><p>“G-Green, I promise” Kaminari whimpers, the pleasure he’s receiving from Sero and Shinsou is just too much, his body is on fire and he needs them so badly. “I-I’m ready, p-please...enter me.” Shinsou and Sero slowly pull out their fingers out of his hole, put on some condoms and a cautionary amount of lube, and shift him so he’s in between them and hovering over their cocks. Kaminari takes a deep breath and slowly lowers himself onto their members, instantly wincing as his body tries to take the stretch. He has to take a small break about halfway down, breathing heavily and trying to work through the pain. Unfortunately Kaminari loses strength in his legs and in one motion, both Sero and Shinsou are completely inside of him, making him scream in pain and pleasure and the two underneath him groan loudly. He did it...he took both of his boyfriends inside of him. Somehow even though his hole is stretched wide and the pain stings pretty badly, the heat of the two inside of him feels so good. Slowly, his body gets used to the feeling as his hips move in slow circles, moaning when his prostate gets rubbed. </p><p>“Wow Denki, your hole is even tighter and hotter than before. This feels far too good,” Shinsou groans, his member twitching next to Sero’s inside of Kaminari. </p><p>“Holy fuck, Denki. Who knew you would be taking two cocks inside of your tight ass? You really are a cockslut,” Sero growls, finishing his dirty talk with a hard thrust that attacks Kaminari’s prostate dead on and makes him throw his head back as he screams. They set a pattern of thrusts, one thrusting in as the other pulls out and vice versa. Why didn’t Kaminari try this before? How does this kind of pleasure exist? It’s fairly certain that Kaminari might get addicted, he doesn’t want it to end. </p><p>“Aaaahhhhh! It...feels...so good! I feel so full...both of your cocks feel amazing!! So good, so good, so- AH HANTA! HITOSHI!” Kaminari screams as both boys continue thrusting inside of him, their rhythm not breaking once.  </p><p>“That’s right, baby. Say our names even more. Let everyone know who your masters are,” Sero whispers into Kaminari’s ear. Their thrusts are now harder and faster than before, Kaminari’s member rubbing against Shinsou’s abs and his moans never ending. </p><p>“AAAHHH! KATSUKI! SHOUTO! AH DON’T STOP!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!” Midoriya screams at the top of his lungs. Bakugou turns Midoriya’s head and crashes his lips against his, their tongues and teeth clashing as they kiss passionately, Todoroki’s teeth and lips creating love bites along Midoriya’s neck and shoulder. After what seems like hours, Midoriya and Kaminari know that they are going to come soon, their members leaking between their boyfriends’ stomachs.</p><p>“AAAAAHHHH!! I-I’m gonna...! K-Katsuki~! Shouto~! I-I...Aaaahh!!” Midoriya moans out, his cock twitching against his stomach and desperate for release. </p><p>“H-Hantaaa! Hitoshi~! Aaahhh! C-Coming! Mmmm~!” Kaminari gasps, also super close and in need for release. </p><p>“I’m close too, nerd! Fuck Izuku, so tight!” Bakugou growls, his hips moving sloppily to chase his release. </p><p>“I can’t last long either,” Todoroki pants, his thrusts becoming more erratic, “You both feel so good!”</p><p>“Damn this feels too good! I’m gonna come!” Sero groans loudly, his hips snapping up into Kaminari’s hole. </p><p>“Come for us, Denki. Come from our cocks,” Shinsou purrs, his hips moving faster to chase his release. No one knows who was first but that doesn’t matter; a chain of moans breaks out across the fiery hot room as everyone releases their loads, a huge wave of pleasure washing over everyone as their bodies shudder violently from the intense orgasms. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>All six boys collapse onto the bed in a massive pile of sweaty bodies and limbs, panting and trying to recollect their breaths. Everyone’s breathing evens out and their minds are now thinking back on what just happened. </p><p>“Did we just have a fucking orgy?” Bakugou asks bluntly, Midoriya blushing at his brash choice of words. </p><p>“I would prefer the word sixsome but yes, yes we did,” Sero replies. More silence rests amongst the six boys. </p><p>“Sooo am I the only one who thought it was super hot?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“You’re literally the kinkiest person in this room, Denki. You think everything is hot,” Shinsou says in a teasing tone. </p><p>“I beg to differ, Master,” Kaminari retorts, earning him a small pinch on his thigh. </p><p>“I did find this situation unexpectedly arousing,” Todoroki admits sheepishly, “The image of Midoriya and Kaminari holding onto each other while they get pleasured is going to be stuck in my head for a while.” As expected, many thoughts are running through Midoriya’s head. How can he possibly look at Kaminari the same after this? Will this change their relationship forever? Did...did he actually enjoy it? He can’t deny that he had one of the biggest orgasms in his life because of the thrill from being watch and watching someone else. </p><p>“I...might’ve enjoyed it too,” Midoriya confesses in a small voice. Bakugou and Todoroki can’t help but to smile down at their boyfriend, admiring his cute, innocent nature that doesn’t match his bedroom persona in the slightest. Unfortunately, they have to leave so they can get cleaned up and get some rest. Bakugou gets off of the bed and carries Midoriya bridal style while Todoroki collects all of their clothes and belongings. Before they leave the room, Bakugou speaks up. </p><p>“Thanks for the orgy, I guess. But Pikachu if I catch you fooling around with our boyfriend again, I will fuck you up,” Bakugou growls as he possessively holds the boy in his arms. </p><p>“Is that a promise? My ass is always available,” Kaminari says teasingly with a wink. He squeaks when these words cause four possessive arms to wrap around his body. </p><p>“Do we have to remind you just who you belong to?” Sero growls, his teeth digging into Kaminari’s shoulder, making him moan. </p><p>“N-No, Masters! I’m yours,” Kaminari quickly reassures his two boyfriends, wanting to avoid further punishment. </p><p>“Good,” Shinsou says with a smirk, kissing him softly on the lips. Bakugou, Todoroki and Midoriya leave them be and make their way to the bathroom to quickly wash up and return back to their room for some much deserved cuddles. As they all wash up, Midoriya thinks back to what Kaminari previously mentioned before everything happened, wanting to establish a deeper level of trust in their relationship and curious about how Bakugou and Todoroki will take it. </p><p>“Y-You know, if there is anything new you’d like to try out...you know...in the bedroom, I’m open to it,” Midoriya says as bravely as he can, looking up into Bakugou’s and Todoroki’s eyes as he leans against Bakugou’s chest. Bakugou and Todoroki are surprised by Midoriya’s sudden words, not expecting something like this to be brought up by him. </p><p>“Well, I can only say the same for you, Midoriya. I can only hope that you’ll have complete trust in us and feel free to express your feelings and desires. We love you, Izuku and we’ll do anything to make you happy,” Todoroki says lovingly, pressing a chaste kiss on Midoriya’s lips. Midoriya can’t help but to smile lovingly in return, feeling so lucky to be in such a loving and supportive relationship. </p><p>“So are you up for whipping me while wearing women’s bondage gear and fucking me in a sex swing?” Bakugou suggests with a mischievous smirk, Midoriya turning as bright as a tomato at the super extreme suggestion. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!!! Wha-!” Midoriya squeals in a panicked voice. </p><p>“I’m fucking joking nerd, relax. Come on, I want to cuddle with you and sleep already,” Bakugou says as he teasingly nibbles on Midoriya’s cheek. They all finish washing up and make their way to Midoriya’s room, putting on some pajamas before crawling into bed to cuddle and fall into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ You’re Such a Tease<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (hot spring sex)</p><p>Summary: Midoriya really needs to be more aware of how much of a tease he’s being to his sexually frustrated boyfriends. But if the result is hot steamy sex, who’s complaining? <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>Finally, we have a small break in between classes for a week and everyone gets a chance to visit their families or relax. I should find out if there are any good dating spots for Midoriya, Bakugou and I to go to. What would qualify as a good dating spot? An amusement park? A water park? The hot springs maybe? That could be relaxing...</p><p>“Hey! Icyhot!” My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a very familiar voice from a very familiar angry yet adorable Pomeranian call out towards me. </p><p>“Hello, Bakugou,” I greet my boyfriend, returning his short yet passionate kiss when he presses his lips onto mine. </p><p>“We need to go on vacation somewhere and somewhere far away enough that Deku can scream our names as loud as he wants,” Bakugou suddenly says, making me a bit surprised. Well then, and I thought I was the blunt one. </p><p>“I was considering of researching a hot spring location for all of us to enjoy. I’m sure there’s one with a nice hotel attached to it. Why the sudden declaration?” I ask. </p><p>“Haven’t you noticed that our nerd has been a real fucking tease as of lately?” Bakugou asks. I was about to say no until I recall something that happened just the other day. </p><p>~Flashback to 2 days ago~</p><p>“Hey, Shouto, do you want to stretch with me?” Midoriya asks me with a smile. I really need to start wearing shades, he’s just too bright. </p><p>“Of course, Midoriya,” I respond, walking over to the mat that he was stretching on. I eye Midoriya’s choice of gym clothes with a hungry gaze; he’s wearing a tank top that shows his nipples whenever he leans forward and what has to be the shortest pair of shorts I’ve ever seen him wear. (Pic) Whenever he bends over to do a yoga pose, the very bottom of his plump butt appears as his shorts ride up, turning me on to no end and really testing my self control. God he has to be doing this on purpose. Ok focus, Shouto. Control your urges and just finish your stretches. I do my normal stretching routine, mainly focusing on increasing my flexibility which includes reaching past my toes as far as possible and interlocking my hands behind my back. I spread my legs into a middle split and lean forward as much as I possibly can, my elbows resting on the ground and my stomach close to resting on the mat. </p><p>“Wow, you’re pretty flexible, Shouto!” Midoriya compliments me with a dazzling smile, “You’re super close to being able to do a full split! It’ll take me ages to get to that level, it always puts a huge strain on me right here.” As he says this, he leans forward, revealing his pink nipples, as his hand brushes over my inner thigh, slowly moving it until he just grazes my crotch. (Pic) The contact makes me shiver and close my legs almost instantly, trying to hide my erection. </p><p>“Why don’t you meet me in the showers once you’re don’t stretching?” I say as composed as I possibly can, speed walking to the shower room after Midoriya gives a nod in affirmation. I immediately strip off my workout clothes, get into the shower and masturbate like my life depends on it, the image of Midoriya bending over in those shorts fresh in my mind. </p><p>~End of Flashback~</p><p>“Now that you mention it, he was being a total tease when we worked out a few days ago,” I say thoughtfully, “you should’ve seen the shorts on that boy, shorts that short have to be illegal! Did he wear them around you?”</p><p>“Nope, he did something even more sinful,” Bakugou states as he recalls what happened yesterday.</p><p>~Flashback to yesterday~<br/>Bakugou’s POV</p><p>“Man, it’s so hot outside! How on earth does the weather just shift from raining to super sunny?” Pikachu complains as he and Deku walk into the kitchen as I wash my dishes. </p><p>“Right?! Why can’t it just make up it’s mind?” Deku says with a sigh, walking up behind me and hugging me, “Hi Kacchan!”</p><p>“Hey, nerd,” I say with a small smile as I pull him into a kiss, keeping it short but making sure I bite his bottom lip as I pull away. </p><p>“Are there any popsicles in the freezer?” Deku asks innocently, his big green eyes far too bright to be stared at directly. </p><p>“Yeah, we just got some yesterday. Cherry flavor?” I ask as I reach into the freezer and retrieve a popsicle. </p><p>“Yes please! Thank you, Kacchan!” Deku says with his sickeningly cute smile. I take the wrapper off the popsicle and hold it out for him to take; I do a double take when I see Deku lean forward and take it in his mouth. I watch as Deku’s pretty lips wrap around the cold treat, becoming a beautiful pink from the syrup, and hear an oddly sensual moan leave his lips as he nearly deep throats the whole popsicle. He keeps on bobbing his head up and down as if he’s sucking me off, his tongue wrapping around the popsicle and small moans leaving his lips. Fuck, he’s too fucking lewd. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t even think about having sex on the kitchen table!” Pikachu says loudly, pulling me from Deku’s trance. </p><p>“FUCK OFF, DUNCE FACE!!” I yell angrily, chasing after him with explosions going off in my hands, my sexual frustration and semi long forgotten. </p><p>~End of Flashback~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>My eyes are wide in surprise as Bakugou finishes describing what happened, I can only imagine how erotic it would’ve looked in person. “I swear if we were alone, I would’ve made him suck my dick right then and there,” Bakugou says with a small growl, an aura of sexual frustration radiating off of him. </p><p>“He most definitely has been a little minx,” I say thoughtfully, an idea taking place in my head, “Alright, I’ll make reservations for a stay at the nearest onsen for tomorrow night. Why don’t we come up with a little plan to teach our naughty little Midoriya a lesson?”</p><p>A wide smirk comes across Bakugou’s face when I make this suggestion, “Now you’re talking, Icyhot.”</p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Night at Onsen~</p><p>“Wow! This is so cool! The hot springs look so relaxing!” Midoriya says with a huge smile, his eyes sparkling in excitement. So bright!!! (Clock the mini reference?). We manage to check in without a problem and find our room; we set down our bags and admire the decor, which is simple yet cozy. And it’s not too far away from the hot springs which is also a plus. Since we are all settled in, we decide to get dinner and soon we are standing in front of a table that is completely covered in delicious foods. I have to hold back a laugh when I see my two boyfriends immediately indulge in the food, a bit worried that they are going to choke. However, as soon as I saw a bowl of soba you could say that I lost a bit of control myself. </p><p>“Holy shit, this food is the fucking best!” Bakugou says with his mouth full of rice. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s so good! Thanks again for bringing me here, guys. This is going to be such an amazing night!” Midoriya says as he enjoys some nigiri. </p><p>“It was no problem, Midoriya. Anything to spend some time with you and Bakugou,” I say with a small smile, causing Midoriya to smile so cutely in return. </p><p>“So what should we do next?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“How about we all go down to the hot springs after we finish dinner?” I suggest. Midoriya and Bakugou both nod their heads and we enjoy the rest of our meal. Once we were all done, we make our way to the onsen, going into the connected changing room to undress. As I remove my clothes, I feel something lightly jab my side, making me turn my head to see a bewildered Bakugou. I follow his line of sight to see the cause of his expression and find...oh my god. Bakugou and I watch with wide eyes when we see Midoriya taking off his pants to reveal the skimpiest pair of panties I’ve ever seen, he’s practically wearing a ribbon as a thong. And the frills on the sides make his body look even softer [Pic]. As if he wasn’t being the biggest tease on earth, Midoriya takes off the frilly object, wraps a towel around his waist, and walks out of the changing room to get into the hot springs. As soon as he leaves, Bakugou turns to me with his mouth agape. </p><p>“What in the actual fuck were those panties?! Isn’t he just begging to be fucked at this point?!” Bakugou says in a near scream. </p><p>“Oh believe me, my self control is long gone. I made sure to make the springs private for two hours. Did you get the thing from Sero?” I ask as I strip the rest of my clothes and wrap my towel around my waist. </p><p>“Yeah, but I really didn’t need to see his whole collection of these,” Bakugou says, handing me a green cock ring. </p><p>“Perfect, we’ll make sure that Midoriya learns what happens when he teases his boyfriends,” I say with a small smirk as I get ready to join Midoriya, making sure to grab a string of condoms. Before I can leave, my shoulders are grabbed and I am pressed against the wall, Bakugou’s lips crashing against mine before I can say anything. I shut my eyes as I melt into the kiss, our tongue sliding against each other and our teeth occasionally clashing as our hips grind against each other, our members slowly becoming hard. With a gasp, we pull away and I can’t help but smirk at the lustful gaze in Bakugou’s eyes. “Save that energy for teasing Midoriya, yeah?”</p><p>“It’s your fault for being so hot,” Bakugou says with a smirk, pausing before a snicker leaves his lips, “...and cold.” I playfully roll my eyes at the terrible joke and open the doors to the hot springs. We both find Midoriya rest against one of the large rocks as he emerges most of his body into the warm water, a calm expression decorating his soft face. </p><p>“Mmmmm~, this water feels so nice~,” Midoriya says dreamily, his hair framing his face as it becomes more damp. Not wanting to jump right into action, Bakugou and I decide to quickly wash each other (giving Bakugou a bra made of bubbles in the process) and rinse off before slipping into the onsen on either side of Midoriya. A wave of relaxation washes over my body as I sink into the water, the perfectly warm water just melts away all of your stress and the sound of the waterfall is soothing. (Pic). I look over to make eye contact with Bakugou, giving him a small raise of my eyebrow as a signal to begin our plan. He responds to my signal with a wink and we slowly massage Midoriya’s body. We start with innocently rubbing his shoulders before slowly migrating to his chest and thighs, my finger purposely moving to flick his nipple. He whimpers lightly at the gesture, his body twitching already. </p><p>“G-Guys, wha-“ Midoriya tries to ask but Bakugou has already pressed his lips against Midoriya’s sweet spot on his neck, making him gasp. I look down to see Midoriya fully hard under the water, the sight turning me on even more. But if Midoriya thinks that we’ll let him come that easily, he has another thing coming. Well, that’s really the only place he can come but you get what I mean. In a smooth fashion, I reveal the cock ring and slide it over Midoriya’s member; his eyes widen in shock when he sees the foreign object around him. “W-What did you just put on me?” Midoriya stutters. </p><p>“It’s a cock ring, Midoriya. It’s to make sure that you don’t come without our permission,” I say with a purr, teasing his ear with my tongue. </p><p>“You’ve been a real fucking tease, Deku. Now we’ll have to punish you,” Bakugou growls. We continue to run our hands all over Midoriya’s body as we kiss and bite his neck and ear, forcing small whimpers out of his mouth. I make sure to run a hand down his abs and teasingly rub the slit, the action causing Midoriya to moan and buck his hips up. Bakugou helps me to lift Midoriya out of the water so his wet, glistening body is exposed to us, small droplets of water dripping down his abs and to his cute cock. I look up directly into his eyes as I drag my tongue up the shaft of Midoriya’s cock, making him gasp and grip onto my hair, causing me to get even more turned on. I bring my right hand up his body and use my ice side to tease his already hardened nipples and make him whimper even more. Bakugou helps me tease his other nipple and goes down to teasingly lick Midoriya’s balls as I pay attention to his cock. Midoriya is soon a whimpering mess underneath us as we tease his sensitive spots, delicious moans of our names leaving his mouth. </p><p>“Mmmmm~! K-Kacchan, S-Shouto! S-So good,” Midoriya whimpers, his cock twitching and leaking precome against my tongue. It’s only about 10 more seconds before Midoriya throws his head back in pleasure and lets out a loud moan as his cock twitches over and over again, his body shaking violently. Bakugou and I stare in absolute awe at what just happened before us. </p><p>“Did you come dry?” I breathe out, watching as Midoriya pants heavily with a bright blush on his cheeks, “So beautiful.” I press kisses up his chest until I reach his lips, kissing him slowly and lovingly; I don’t think I can control my urges like this anymore though and I’m sure Bakugou feels the same. “Can you put your hands on the rocks and present yourself to us, love?” I ask sweetly. Midoriya nods shakily and slowly flips over so he’s on all fours, his back arching to reveal his most intimate parts. </p><p>“Damn, that’s so fucking hot,” Bakugou growls, “His tight little hole keeps quivering. So desperate to be fucked aren’t you?” Midoriya can only whimper even more, his hole twitching like crazy. I even notice that his hole is slightly stretched and there’s excess lube around the rim. This little minx. Wanting to give him a little relief, I make my tongue cold and lick a broad stripe across Midoriya’s hole. Midoriya lets out a super hot moan as I keep licking his hole, not letting him get the satisfaction of being eaten out yet. Using my quirk, I make a small popsicle shaped icicle and insert it inside of Midoriya, his body jolting from the sudden feeling. </p><p>“AH! S-Shouto! What...is this?” Midoriya asks shakily. Bakugou and I stand up and maneuver ourselves to sit on the rocks in front of Midoriya, our cocks hard and leaking against our stomachs. </p><p>“I put a makeshift toy inside of your hole to stretch you open for our cocks. But you’ll have to make Bakugou and I feel good with your mouth until it completely melts. Can you do that for us?” I say with an aura of dominance. Midoriya nods once more before he leans forward and licks at the tips of our cocks. I let out small groans as Midoriya grabs a hold of our members and slowly licks trails from our balls to the tip, teasing our slits with his tongue. He sticks out his tongue and rubs our tips against it, the feeling of his tongue rubbing against the space right below the tip feeling so good. The more Midoriya pleasures us, the more energetic he becomes, alternating between us as he engulfs and bobs his head in a steady pace on one cock while stroking the other. Soon he is taking both of our cocks inside of his hot mouth while looking into our eyes, the way Bakugou rubs against me in his mouth making this feel even better. </p><p>“Oh fuck, I can never get enough of your mouth, Deku,” Bakugou groans, “Love it when you swallow our cocks like an eager little slut.” I hear a faint dripping sound and I look between Midoriya’s legs to find small water droplets running down his thighs and into the hot springs from the melting toy, turning me on even more. The sight is almost enough to make me come, but I need to hold back for even better pleasure. After a few more minutes, Midoriya pulls away from our cocks, panting lightly as he licks his swollen pink lips. </p><p>“It...finally melted,” Midoriya says.</p><p>“Can you show us, love?” I ask. Once again, Midoriya turns around to show his hole to us and just as he said, the toy has completely melted, trails of water still decorating his thighs. </p><p>“Such a good boy, we promise you’ll get to come soon. Do you want Bakugou’s cock?” I say with a purr, holding back a chuckle when I see Midoriya’s hole twitch as soon as I finish my question. </p><p>“Y-Yes! Please, I need to come so badly! Please give me your cocks!” Midoriya begs eagerly. I send a small smirk In Bakugou’s direction as I hand him one of the condoms I brought with me. Bakugou smoothly puts on the condom and makes Midoriya lean against the rocks that I’m sitting on before going behind him. I watch with a lustful gaze as Bakugou grinds his hard cock against Midoriya’s amazing and soft butt, Midoriya’s face quickly changing from one of frustration due to the teasing into one of shock as Bakugou enters him.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s still cold yet so hot inside of you, Deku. Your ass is always so tight,” Bakugou groans, his hips grinding slowly against Midoriya to let him adjust. Once Midoriya’s moans are ones of pleasure, Bakugou grips onto Midoriya’s hips and begins thrusting his hips faster and harder inside of him. Midoriya’s face is flushed pink and his lips let out the hottest moans, his sharp gasps meaning that Bakugou is thrusting straight into his sweet spot repeatedly. </p><p>“Aaahhhhh!! K-Kacchan! S-So good! Ah, yes! T-There! Mmmmm~!” Midoriya moans as his entire body seems to be turning into jelly from the intense pleasure, his cock still hard and twitching so cutely. </p><p>“Always look so wrecked whenever you’re taking our cocks, look so damn perfect, Midoriya,” I growl lightly before lifting his face to crash my lips onto his, my tongue rubbing against his in a heated battle. When I pull away, he automatically lowers his head until it’s between my legs and takes me by surprise when he deep throats my member. I throw my head back and groan loudly as my cock is completely engulfed by Midoriya’s hot mouth, pleasure running through every inch of my body. “Such a lewd boyfriend we have,” I purr before I move my hips so my cock slides in an out of Midoriya’s mouth. Bakugou and I set a pace of thrusting our hips, both of us groaning from the unbelievable pleasure that we are feeling; soon Bakugou’s groans get even louder and his hips are moving sloppily. </p><p>“Ah, fuck! I’m gonna come! Fuck, Izuku!” Bakugou groans before he completely enters Midoriya and releases into the condom. Unable to help myself, I pull out of Midoriya’s mouth and release my come all over Midoriya’s collarbones and shoulders, soft groans leaving my mouth as I come down from my high. Bakugou pants heavily as he finishes coming, leaving hickeys all over Midoriya’s neck and licking up my come before pulling out and getting rid of the condom. </p><p>“Did so good for Bakugou, didn’t you? Took his cock so well,” I say as I soothingly caress Midoriya’s cheek, his eyes fluttering shut as he leans into my hand. He opens his eyes again and stares into my own with innocent eyes. </p><p>“C-Can I ride you?” Midoriya asks. Ok so that definitely isn’t innocent. But it doesn’t fail to turn me on; it’s practically embarrassing how fast my cock returns to fully hard. With a nod, I put a condom on and help Midoriya straddles my waist, his plump butt hovering over my member. He slowly lowers himself onto me, making me clench my eyes shut from the tight warmth enveloping my cock. It always feels so damn good entering Midoriya and just the way his face makes the lewdest expressions as he takes me is so arousing, I can never get enough. Midoriya slowly swivels his hips in small circles before rising and lowering his hips, a small moan leaving his lips with each bounce. Before I can even think, I begin to thrust myself up into Midoriya’s body at a fast and hard pace, our moans and pants filling the air as we pleasure each other. Each time his hole clenches even tighter around me, my mind just melts even more. </p><p>“Ngh! Aaahhhh!! So deep, Shouto~! Feels...mmmmm...so so good!” Midoriya moans loudly, his face so lewd yet so cute. </p><p>“Always so hot whenever Deku rides you, Icyhot. If only you could see the way his hole looks stretched around your cock,” Bakugou purrs, his dirty talk making me groan at the thought. Bakugou decides to stand up beside me, causing his member to be placed right between mine and Midoriya’s mouths. </p><p>“Don’t forget to make Bakugou feel good too, Midoriya,” I say with a smirk before licking at the underside of Bakugou’s shaft, causing him to moan in surprise. Soon Midoriya copies my actions and licks the other side of Bakugou’s member. I rub my tongue along Bakugou’s hardening cock as I keep thrusting into Midoriya, our tongues sliding against each other as if we are making out as we lick Bakugou’s member. </p><p>“Shit, your tongues feel so damn good,” Bakugou groans, “I’ll come again soon if you keep licking my sensitive spots like that.” Hearing this, I realize that I’m pretty close to releasing again myself. Wanting Bakugou and I to come around the same time, I automatically go to the most sensitive part of Bakugou’s member and tease it with my tongue and lips, making his cock twitch even more. Soon, Bakugou is stifling a moan by biting his lip as he comes all over Midoriya’s tongue, making him clench around me even more. With a few more deep thrusts, I fill Midoriya up completely and release inside of the condom, making out with Midoriya to taste Bakugou on his tongue. When I come down from my high, I remove myself from Midoriya’s body and take off the used condom, admiring Midoriya’s body. “Do you think you can take both of us, Deku? If you don’t think you can, we’ll stop,” Bakugou says softly, making me smile since he’s showing more of his kinder side that only Midoriya and I get to see. Surprisingly, Midoriya nods rather enthusiastically. </p><p>“I’ll be ok, I promise. Want you both to feel good, please want you both,” Midoriya says reassuringly. Bakugou and I both smile down at our precious boyfriend, taking turns kissing him passionately as we put on new condoms and place him in a comfortable position between us. We hold him up in the air and slowly insert him one at a time, stopping when he lets out noises of discomfort. We all breathe heavily when Bakugou and I are fully inside of Midoriya, his hole even tighter than before and Bakugou’s cock is so hot against my own. This sensation is just far too amazing. Once Midoriya is no longer in pain, I pull out until just the tip is inside and thrust back inside hard and deep, making Midoriya moan in pleasure instantly. Bakugou shortly follows my movements and we building a pattern of thrusts, gradually becoming faster and hard as groans of pleasure leave our mouths. </p><p>“AH YES!! K-Katsuki!! Shouto!! Don’t stop!! So good! Aahhh!!” Midoriya screams, his hips moving with ours. </p><p>“So fucking hot when you take both of us, Deku. Shit, you feel amazing!” Bakugou says with a deep groan, his hips never stopping. </p><p>“It feels so good inside of you, Izuku. So perfect for us, you both feel so good,” I get out in between my moans. Bakugou and I make trails of licks and kisses from his shoulders to his neck and nibble on his ear as we thrust inside of Midoriya, our thrusts aiming directly at his prostate. I feel Midoriya’s hole twich and legs quiver in our arms, his moans suddenly becoming much louder.</p><p>“AAAAAHHHH!! M-My body...ah!...feels strange! I-I can’t....stop coming! So intense, ngh!!” Midoriya screams out, his hole clenching repeatedly around our cocks and his member releasing a steady flow of clear fluids. Damn that’s so hot, we’ve never gotten Midoriya to come like this. I’m almost kicking myself for not doing it more often. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, Deku! Shit, I’m getting close again!” Bakugou growls, his thrusts getting erratic and his member twitching against mine repeatedly. </p><p>“M-Me too, Bakugou! I’m c-coming!” I groan between gritted teeth. Bakugou and I throw our heads back in pleasure and let out loud groans of Midoriya’s name as we release our loads inside of the condoms, this orgasm even more intense than the past ones. We all pant heavily as Bakugou and I come down from our highs, sharing lazy kisses before pulling out of Midoriya and letting him rest on the ground. This has to be one of the most amazing sights in the world. His whole body is flushed pink and covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair is completely disheveled, and his eyes are completely black with lust; he looks so absolutely beautiful, I almost wish I could take a picture to capture this state of Midoriya. </p><p>“P-Please...please let me come. N-Need to,” Midoriya begs in a small voice, his member bright pink against his stomach as if it could burst at any given moment. Bakugou looks into my eyes in silent questioning and I nod my head, wanting to reward our amazing boyfriend for being so good for us. </p><p>“Go ahead, Izuku. Come for us,” Bakugou growls. As soon as he removes the cock ring, Midoriya’s toes curl, his nails claw at the ground underneath him, and his head throws itself back as he lets out the loudest and most pornographic moan of the night while releasing all over his stomach. He continues to moan as come decorates his abs, chest, and even some of his chin, his body shaking constantly as a wave of pleasure washes over him. It’s about a whole minute before Midoriya finally comes down from his high, his body still twitching from the overstimulation. Bakugou and I spread light, loving kisses across Midoriya’s cheeks and forehead, caressing his body soothingly. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” I ask. With a small smile, Midoriya nods. </p><p>“Yeah, I promise I’m ok,” Midoriya pants in a hoarse voice, “Was really intense.” I smile lovingly as I continue to press kisses wherever I can reach, feeling so lucky that I get to have Midoriya and Bakugou in my life. </p><p>"Ha, looks like we just got dirty all over again,” Bakugou says suddenly with a smirk, making me fondly roll my eyes at the obvious observation. </p><p>“Well we are at the hot springs and we have about 20 more minutes of our reservation,” I respond. With that, Bakugou helps me wash Midoriya off at the station near the entrance to the hot springs, cleaning each other of any stickiness (and properly disposing of all of our used condoms of course). After we rinsed off, we decided to relax a little more in the hot springs, Midoriya leaning against Bakugou’s shoulder and Bakugou leaning against my shoulder. This spot is definitely one to visit again, the water and the scenery makes everything so relaxing. As relaxing as it is, we, unfortunately, can’t sleep in the hot springs so I tell Midoriya and Bakugou that we should go back to our room. We all go back to the adjacent room to change into our spare clothes before walking back to our room, the futons already set up for us. There are three futons laid out, however Midoriya, Bakugou and I just cuddle together in the futon in the center, bidding each other good night before falling into a deep sleep. </p><p>~Bonus~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>Bakugou and Todoroki pretty much passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows, their bodies tired from their...exercise. Midoriya smiles sweetly as he lays in the middle of his cuddly boyfriends; just as he is about to close his eyes, his phone vibrates near his pillow. He squints at the glowing, blue screen and opens up the text he just received. </p><p>Kamikaze⚡️: Hey, noticed that you and your menz weren’t here tonight. Did our plan work?</p><p>BroccoliBoi🌳: Oh it definitely did! You should’ve seen their faces when they saw the panties. They couldn’t keep their hands off of me!</p><p>Kamikaze⚡️: See, I told you it’d drive them crazy! Heavy teasing = Best sex. Good luck walking back here in the morning😜🤣</p><p>And with that, Midoriya puts his phone down and falls asleep, slightly dreading the soreness that awaits him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. TodoDekuBaku “Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (more dirty dancing)</p><p>Summary: It’s Midoriya’s birthday!! So of course his boyfriends are going to treat him to a special day for their amazing boyfriend. Also what’s a better way to end your birthday than receiving some private dances from your two incredibly sexy boyfriends. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“MORNING IS HERE! MORNING IS HERE!” I startle awake when I hear my All Might alarm go off, groaning as I reach over to turn off my alarm. I pick up my phone and see that it’s 9:35. Huh, I didn’t expect to sleep in by half an hour, how did I even sleep over my alarm the first time? Regardless, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, fix my unkempt hair as much as possible, and wash up. After washing up, I change into a pair of sweats and a plain white shirt. Since it’s summer vacation, I don’t really expect to be doing much today. However, I have this weird feeling that something is happening today but I don’t know what. I sluggishly make my way downstairs to the common room, taken aback when it’s still dark. Someone has to have been awake before me. And why would the curtains not be open anyways? I brush my hands against the wall blindly in search for the light switch; once I find it, I turn it on. </p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORIYA!!!” I nearly fall backwards when I see all of my classmates throw confetti in the air with large smiles. Is this what a heart attack feels like? Yeah I think I’m having a heart attack right now. </p><p>“Throw your confetti in an orderly line so there’s less to clean up!” Iida yells strictly while waving his arm up and down. Uraraka-chan bounds up to me. </p><p>“Did we surprise you?” she asks with a bright smile. </p><p>“You...definitely did,” I manage to breathe out, taking in the giant sign that reads “Happy Birthday”, the streamers, and all of the people in the room. Oh, and the giant pancake and waffles buffet with an assortment of fruits, syrup, and other toppings on the table. “You guys did all of this? Just for me?” I ask bewildered. </p><p>“Well, of course, Deku! But there are two masterminds behind this whole scenario,” Uraraka-chan says with a knowing wink. Before I can even guess, I feel two pairs of lips kiss either one of my cheeks, making me blush slightly. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun and Kacchan whisper into my ears. I look up and see both of my boyfriends with small smiles on their faces, admiring all of their features as I’m stunned in silence. </p><p>“Kacchan...Shouto...you did this?” I ask in awe. </p><p>“Of course we did, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says, “It’s only natural that your boyfriends would want to make your birthday extra special.”</p><p>“This’ll be a birthday you’ll never fucking forget. Be prepared for a hella awesome day,” Kacchan says with his signature grin, my heart fluttering at the words. I can’t believe that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun did this for me, it just reminds me that I am the luckiest person in the world, I still don’t know what I did to deserve these two as my boyfriends. </p><p>“Come on, your breakfast buffet awaits,” Uraraka-chan says in mocking royal tone with a bow. I giggle at her actions and walk up to the table completely covered in delicious food. Without any shame, I pile my plate with (waffles or pancakes), add some fresh berries, and top it off with some maple syrup and a tall mountain of whipped cream. As everyone else helps themselves to some breakfast (which I learned was mostly thanks to Sato), I sit on the couch and nearly inhale my birthday breakfast. When half of my food is gone, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun sit on either side of me with their food. Kacchan even sets a glass of orange juice in front of me. I try to say thank you but it doesn’t come out quite right since my mouth is stuffed. </p><p>“Thanx Kashan,” I get out. </p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full, nerd,” Kacchan says with a smirk before leaning in to whisper, “unless it’s to moan around my cock as I fuck your mouth.” I’m not expecting Kacchan’s words at all and begin to choke on the food in my mouth, just managing to keep my food down and work around my coughing. </p><p>“Bakugou, I’d rather not have to give our boyfriend a birthday heimlich maneuver,” I hear Todoroki-kun say as two hands pat my back and help me recover.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m ok,” I manage to say with a smile as I finally stop coughing, slowly sipping on my glass of juice. After my little episode, Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I continue to enjoy our food along with all of our classmates, talking amongst one another. Once everyone finishes, everyone begins to bring up their presents one by one and wishes me a happy birthday. I’m so overwhelmed by how many gifts I’m receiving but I happily accept them all with a large smile nether the less. Most of the girls gift me with a variety of cool shirts, Uraraka-chan gave me some new notebooks for my hero notes, Iida gave me an updated pro hero encyclopedia, and a lot of the guys gave me some cool All Might merch, from shirts to pens to figures. Mineta tried to give me a magazine with a bunch of half naked women on it but Kacchan and Todoroki-kun immediately destroyed it and Mineta is now staying in the corner barricaded in ice.</p><p>“This is from Sero, Shinsou, and me!” Kaminari says excitedly as he hands me a box with bright wrapping paper. </p><p>“Thank you so much you guys,” I say with a big smile as I open the box. I move the tissue paper around until I find the present. There are some All Might socks, a gift card for my favorite katsudon place, and... The second I look at the last items, my face flushes bright red. With a mischievous smile, Kaminari leans in to whisper to me. </p><p>“I couldn’t resist getting some birthday cake flavored lube and candy lingerie for your birthday sex tonight,” Kaminari whispers, giving me a cheeky wink. </p><p>“T-Thank you, Kaminari,” I stutter while still blushing as I hide the suggestive items from everyone else and set the box aside. I think I’ve received everyone’s presents though... wait did I? My thoughts are answered when Kacchan and Todoroki-kun set a box in front of me. </p><p>“This is from both of us,” Todoroki-kun says with a smile, Kacchan nodding along with him. Excitedly, I take off the wrapping paper and open the box underneath it. I stop a new hoodie and a pair of boxer shorts but my eyes are drawing to the item on top of it. Resting on the clothes is a framed photo of a picture that we all took on one of our dates. It shows me in the middle of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun smiling widely as they form a heart over me and sport small smiles of their own. The metal frame even has our names and the day we went on that date engraved on it. It’ll always be a date that I’ll never forget, watching Bakugou and Todoroki-kun running around on the beach and tackling each other in the sand with uncontrollable laughter just made my heart swell with glee. Well, eventually they started making out and...something else started to swell. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” I say admiringly, tracing the engravement with my fingers. </p><p>“This was one of the only pictures that Bakugou is actually smiling in,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly. </p><p>“Because I knew that you were going to suck my dick that night,” Bakugou retorts with his tongue sticking out. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! We’re in front of our classmates!” I say as my face turns bright pink. </p><p>“We hear you screaming at night anyways,” I hear Kaminari says teasingly from the corner of the room. I hide my face in shame, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun trying their best not to snicker. </p><p>“But I’m guessing you like your gift?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“I really do,” I say with a small nod, “Thank you.” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun return my smile and press small kisses wherever they can reach, making me unable to control my fit of giggles. </p><p>~Time Skip to 5 pm~</p><p>I finally managed to arrange all of my presents that I got after cleaning up the common room. Well, Kacchan told me to “sit my birthday a-s-s down” while he and Todoroki-kun helped everyone else clean up. My mom even sent me a birthday present in the mail and shot me a birthday wish over text. Now I’m just laying on the bed and casually flipping through the book Iida gave me, admiring all of the information about my favorite pro heroes. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door and when I turn my head towards the door, a piece of paper slips underneath it. Confused, I set my book down and walk over to the door to pick up the piece of paper. “Meet us outside the dorms in 20 minutes. Wear something comfortable” the note reads. Huh? What could this mean? This does look like Todoroki-kun’s handwriting; is this another part of my birthday present? I can’t help it when my heart flutters at the thought of spending more time with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, their surprises never fail to leave me speechless. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I rush to the bathroom to take a quick shower (even taking time to make sure I’m extra clean in all of the important areas) and put on a white shirt, some faded jeans, and my sneakers. I grab the new hoodie that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun gave me along with my phone and keys then head out. As I expected, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are waiting for me when I step outside, the sun shining down on them like the angels they are and highlighting all of their beautiful features. </p><p>“One of these days, you might as well just take a picture of us if you’re gonna stare like that,” Kacchan says teasingly as he walks even closer to me, making my blush lightly. </p><p>“S-So where are we going?” I ask curiously. </p><p>“It’s a surprise, just follow us,” Todoroki-kun says with a small wink. Well it was actually a blink but his attempt to wink was just so darn adorable that I have to give him credit. As I walk alongside them, I notice that Kacchan has a backpack and Todoroki-kun has a large bag. But no matter what angle I move my head, I can’t really peak inside of it. </p><p>“Hey, no peeking, nerd,” Kacchan says abruptly, making me squeak. </p><p>“S-Sorry, I can’t help myself,” I say with shame. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll fucking love this,” Kacchan says with his signature smile that makes my heart melt every time. We end up taking a small train ride to a part of town that I’ve never been in before; I look out the window to watch all of the buildings and trees that disappear just after being in sight, enjoying the view. It isn’t long before we all get off the train and I follow my boyfriends up a little hiking trail. I’m still curious about where exactly we’re going, I wasn’t able to get either of my boyfriends to tell me no matter how many times I brought out the puppy eyes, which always works. Giving up, I just play along and make small talk with them, enjoying the scenery as we go. Suddenly, something covers my eyes and I have to catch myself before I fall down the hill. </p><p>“Hey! Why can’t I see?!” I ask probably a little too loudly. </p><p>“Because we’re almost there and we still have to fully prepare the surprise,” Kacchan’s voice whispers from next to me. I hear some footsteps go off into the distance, signaling that Todoroki-kun has rushed off. Kacchan and I stay put for what seems like ages, his hand still covering my eyes and the only thing I can do is inhale his naturally sweet scent. Finally, Kacchan helps me walk forward a few more steps before stopping again and uncovering my eyes. I blink rapidly to let my eyes adjust and they immediately widen as I observe the view. We are on a cliff that overlooks the city, the black buildings contrasting against the beautiful sunset. The sky is a beautiful blend of orange, red, pink, and blue. Not to mention, Todoroki-kun is standing near a cherry blossom tree that is decorated with strings of fairy lights, a large blanket covered in various foods from onigiri to mochi resting underneath it. It’s one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, I can’t even think of words that describe how fantastic everything looks. </p><p>“Do you like your surprise, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me with a smile. </p><p>“It's...it's amazing. I've never seen anything so beautiful,” I say breathlessly, stepping closer to admire everything up close. </p><p>“It truly is beautiful, isn’t it?” Todoroki-kun says, grabbing my chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger and making me face him, “But it pales in comparison to your beauty. I’m so incredibly lucky that we can share this moment together.”</p><p>“S-Shouto,” I breathe out, my gaze flicking back and forth between his sparkling eyes decorated by dual-colored eyelashes and his pink lips. Neither one of us know who leans in first but suddenly we’re kissing (anyone else played Dream Daddy? Nope, just me? Ok). The kiss is soft and sweet, our lips slowly moving against each other as we embrace each other lovingly. Unexpectedly I hear two clicks and I pull away from Todoroki-kun’s lips to see Kacchan holding his phone up. “Did you just take a picture of us?” I ask in disbelief.</p><p>“Couldn’t help myself,” Kacchan says nonchalantly, “The sun was in the perfect spot and you two always look amazing.” He flips his phone in our direction so I can see the picture. It really is an incredible picture; the sun is gold and orange in the background alongside the pink clouds, the decorated cherry blossom tree is to the left and in the center is Todoroki-kun and I sharing a kiss. I can’t help but smile at the picture, I want to remember this moment forever. I swipe over to see the second picture Kacchan took and it’s definitely not the same as the last one. </p><p>“Eh?! The second picture is just of my butt!!” I exclaim, making blush for the 1000th time. </p><p>“Oops,” Kacchan says with a shrug. </p><p>“Kacchan!! You pervert!!” I squeal as I hit my fists on his shoulder repeatedly but judging by his laughing, I don’t think I’m hurting him at all. Without much of a struggle, Kacchan grabs both of my wrists and kisses me passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and making my mind melt. He pulls away with a smirk and licks his lips seductively. </p><p>“Come on, nerd. Our cheesy ass picnic awaits us,” Kacchan says. We all settle down on the blanket and enjoy the food while admiring the view in front of us. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun really went all out for this feast, the onigiri rice balls are filled with kastudon and the mochi is handmade and filled with matcha ice cream. After enjoying our picnic and making random conversation, we admire the sunset for a little while longer as it slowly goes down and more stars appear. Somehow I ended up laying across Kacchan and Todoroki-kuns’ laps, Kacchan playing with my hair and Todoroki-kun rubbing my stomach. Sometimes when I look up I’ll catch Kacchan and Todoroki-kun sharing light kisses, making me smile and blush slightly. I thought I’ve been sneaky about it but eventually Kacchan catches me. “If you want a kiss, just ask,” he says with a smirk. </p><p>“T-Then...can I...kiss you?” I ask shyly, avoiding eye contact with the beautiful boys above me. </p><p>“Stop being so damn cute, Deku,” Kacchan says before leaning down to kiss me, moving his lips against slowly against mine in a chaste kiss. I moan in surprise against Kacchan’s lips when I’m pulled even closer to him and Todoroki-kun’s cool tongue slips into my mouth, causing all of us to engage in a messy threeway sword fight with our tongues. My face starts to heat up at the sensation of two tongues interlocking with my own, our breaths mixing with each other and our hands gripping whatever shirt we can reach. After what seems like eternity, all of us break away to catch our breaths, panting and gazing into each other’s eyes, Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s pupils dilated from lust. </p><p>“Not to be the cheesy one, but I’ll never get tired of kissing you two,” Todoroki-kun says unashamedly. </p><p>“Oh god, Icyhot, we were literally in a threeway snog,” Kacchan says with a snort. And just like that, all three of us are giggling like mad, the tension between us three long gone. Once we all calm down, we all cuddle up once again and feed each other strawberries as we admire the night sky filled with stars. We completely lose track of time and before we know it, it’s 8 pm and the train is going to arrive in about 20 minutes. I help Kacchan and Todoroki-kun pack everything up despite their many protests and once all of our stuff is together, we walk down the trail and go back to the train station. Unfortunately, I start to nod off once we get on the train, wanting to stay up as long as possible. A hand suddenly grips the side of my head and I’m pushed down to lay down across my boyfriends’ laps once again, slowly going into a light sleep when they keep petting my hair. I think I heard a phone click before I really fall asleep, meaning one of them took a picture of me yet again, but I pay it no mind. </p><p>When I wake up again, we are back at our stop and we get off of the train, making our way back to the dorms. Once we are all inside, I expect Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to follow me back to my room but instead they bid me good night. I try not to let any disappointment show on my face and I hide it with a smile, saying good night to my boyfriends. As we separate and make our ways back to our dorms, a weird feeling pulls at my chest. Is it weird that I was expecting something to happen tonight? Don’t get me wrong, this day was absolutely amazing and I wouldn’t change a single thing. But...it is my birthday and I gave Kacchan a rather lewd present for his birthday. I don’t know, maybe it’s just my stupid hormones getting the best of me. I lay down on my bed and browse through social media on my phone, trying to distract myself with cute cat videos but I just can’t seem to let it go. For the second time today, I hear a knock on my door. </p><p>“Come in,” I say, not sparing a glance at who it could possibly be. I see shadows out of my peripheral vision, but I pay them no mind. I’m pretty sure it’s just Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, who just want to chill out with me anyways. Unexpectedly, a hand comes down and snatches my phone from my hand. “Hey! I wa-,” my words immediately die in my throat and my face turns bright hot when I see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun in nothing but pairs of All Might boxer briefs. Everything is just too much. The sight of their broad chests, large biceps, and sculpted abs as the boxer briefs hug tight and leave little to the imagination is enough to make anyone go insane. </p><p>“I can guarantee that what we have planned for you is much better than anything on your phone,” Kacchan says with a wide smirk, tossing my phone towards the end of my bed. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun hoist me up from the bed and make me sit down in the chair in front of my desk. I gulp nervously when Todoroki-kun looks right into my eyes as he turns on an erotic song (I would say “Pony” since it’s very fitting but hey, use your imagination), his hips swaying slowly to the music. I have no idea where to look, both boys are doing such erotic movements with their bodies, alternating between slow sways, body rolls and hip thrusts. Kacchan puts his leg up behind me on the chair and begins rolling his body, his abs and v-line so close to my face and so...tasty looking. Meanwhile, Todoroki-kun is straddling one of my legs with his back facing me, slowly grinding his hips and swiveling it in circles, his strong back and the dip that leads to his soft butt is far too sexy. My hands nervously claw at my jeans, my breathing is unstable and my member is becoming harder and harder by the second. Is this is what heaven is?</p><p>“No need to look so shy, nerd,” Kacchan says with a smirk, “you can touch us as much as you’d like.” He grabs both of my hands and places them on his chest, my cheeks immediately flushing bright pink as my hands meet his skin. Kacchan’s chest is so soft yet firm and I can’t stop myself from squeezing the two mounds of flesh, my member now rock hard in my jeans. Oh yeah, this is definitely heaven. I continue to watch my boyfriends dance sexily until the song ends, my hands dancing across whatever skin I can touch. </p><p>“I can see someone really enjoyed the performance,” Todoroki-kun says with a purr, his finger brushing against my clad erection. </p><p>“Want us to help you with this, Deku?” Kacchan whispers in my ear, his tongue grazing my neck, “We’ll do anything you want.” A shiver runs over my body and my hormones running like crazy, unable to even imagine just how many things I can do and what I want from my sex gods of boyfriends. </p><p>“T-Touch me, please. Want both of you right now,” I beg yet command at the same time, still getting used to the fact that I am in control. </p><p>“Whatever you want, love,” Todoroki-kun says in his husky tone before pressing his lips onto mine. My eyes flutter shut and I kiss him back passionately; his tongue swipes against my bottom lip to coax my lips apart and I immediately comply, opening my mouth to let his tongue in. As our tongues wrestle with each other, I feel Kacchan kiss and nip at the sensitive spot on my neck, making me moan into Todoroki-kun’s mouth. Their hands are rubbing across me nonstop, my body becoming hotter by the second and turning me on even more. I pull away from Todoroki-kun in shock when I feel two hands go under my shirt and pinch both of my nipples. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>“Aahhh! N-Not there! Ngh!” I pant out around my moans as Kacchan teases my nipples, making me bite my lip to stifle my moans as he pinches them repeatedly. </p><p>“Even though you’re saying no, this place is so honest,” Todoroki-kun says with a smirk as his hand moves over my erect member. He unbuttons my jeans before slowly unzipping my jeans using his teeth while looking up into my eyes and pulls my member out from my boxers. My hips buck when he blows cold air onto my member, my cock twitching at the sensation. I don’t know how much longer I can take their teasing, everything just feels way too good. But I want more. I need more. </p><p>“Mmmm, p-please...need more,” I whimper. </p><p>“What else do you need?” Kacchan whispers in my ear, his lips still teasing my neck. </p><p>“Y-Your mouth...on my cock! Please need it!” I beg. I feel Kacchan smirk against my neck and he pulls away. I notice Todoroki-kun looking up in Kacchan’s direction and it appears that they are having a silent conversation, a mischievous glint shining in his heterochromatic eyes as he gives a small smirk. </p><p>“Your wish is my command,” Kacchan says with a smirk as he makes me stand up, my knees barely holding up. And with the new sight in front of me, I might just collapse. Kacchan is on his knees and looking up at me with his beautiful red eyes, his tongue tracing his lips ixn the sexiest way possible, capturing me in his trance. “I’ll make sure you see heaven,” Kacchan purrs before teasing my balls and shaft slowly with his tongue. Still looking up into his eyes, he takes the tip into his mouth, sucking hard and slowly bobbing his head. I throw my head back and moan constantly as Kacchan keeps rubbing his tongue against the bottom of the shaft, bobbing his head quickly and tightening his lips when he pulls back so only the tip is in his mouth. My hands grip into Kacchan’s hair as I try my best to control my hips from moving; he seems to notice my restraint and pulls away from my member with a smirk.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, Deku. You know I don’t have a gag reflex. Fuck my mouth all you like,” Kacchan says as he sticks out his tongue in the hottest fashion. I slowly ease myself down Kacchan’s throat as a test, shuddering from the pleasure from his hot, wet mouth. When he gives me a small wink, I lose whatever self control I had and start thrusting myself in and out of Kacchan’s mouth. I moan loudly as my member is completely engulfed by Kacchan’s mouth, my legs barely standing up as I’m completely overrun with pleasure. </p><p>“Aaahhh! K-Kacchan! Your mouth...feels so good!” I groan loudly, my hips never stopping and my mind melting. I nearly black out from how good this feels. I didn’t want to stop, even though Kacchan is shaking, his hand is moving so fast over his own member as his eyes water and his lips become coated with saliva. I feel weight against my back and I turn my head just in time for Todoroki-kun’s lips to crash onto mine, my hips still moving on their own accord. As much as I’d like for this to last forever, my member has other plans. </p><p>“K-Kacchan! I-I’m coming! Aaahhhh!!” I scream out as I release down Kacchan’s throat. As I release I can feel his throat tightening around me as he swallows, making me feel even better. I finally come down from my high, panting heavily as Kacchan sucks me clean and pulls away. </p><p>“Glad you were able to enjoy my mouth so much,” Kacchan says with a sexy smile, “But we’re just getting started. What do you want Icyhot to do to you?” Through hooded eyelids, I gaze up into Todoroki-kun’s lust-filled eyes, my body immediately hit with another wave of lust. </p><p>“Um...c-can you...prep me?” I ask bashfully. </p><p>“How do you want me to do that?” Todoroki-kun asks with a clearly fake innocence. </p><p>“By...using your tongue and fingers,” I elaborate in a quiet voice, feeling so embarrassed with how dirty the words sound coming from my mouth. </p><p>“Of course, love,” Todoroki-kun says. He helps me fully undress and lets me get into a comfortable position on my stomach on the bed. Kacchan sits close to me, positioning himself in a way that lets him get a rather close view of the show. I whimper as I feel two rough hands squeeze my butt over and over again, making me even more desperate to be filled. I hear some rustling from behind me followed by the familiar “click” of a container of lube opening. “I believe it’s only fair that we take advantage of your amazing gifts,” Todoroki-kun says from behind me, making me confused. Before I can even ask what he means, I shiver as I feel a cold gel spread across my hole. And I think I know which one it is. “Hmm, wouldn’t say this is exactly birthday cake but it does taste sweet,” Todoroki-kun says thoughtfully before I feel something slick run across my hole, instantly recognizing it as his tongue. I grip tightly at the sheets beneath me and moan constantly as Todoroki-kun teases me with small flicks of his tongue before pointing his tongue inside of me and licking as deep as possible. </p><p>“Mmmm, Shouto~! Don’t stop! Oh god, so good!” I pant, my body burning with desire for even more. Todoroki-kun suddenly pulls away from me and I hear him kissing Kacchan behind me; before I can even whimper in protest, two fingers slide into my hole and jab directly at my prostate. “AAAAHHH!! S-Shouto!” I scream in surprise. My whole body is overcome with pleasure as I nearly collapse onto the bed, my knees shaking violently and my nails clawing at the sheets. I press my face into the bed and moan loudly as my hole is being stretched open, his fingers brushing against my sweet spot with every other thrust, making me shake and let out endless whimpers and moans of his name. He makes sure that all of my sweet spots are teased; he goes back down to tease my hole with his tongue, flicking it against my rim as his three fingers spread me apart. My thighs won’t stop shaking and my mind is going blank from the pleasure. As Todoroki-kun works his magic, Kacchan is kissing my neck and down my back, leaving a few marks and teasing my nipples with his fingers to make me go even more insane. I’m so past the point of turned on that I unconsciously reach behind me to grip into Todoroki-kun’s hair and push myself closer on his tongue as he licks and fingers my hole. I can feel myself desperate to release but I don’t want to just yet, I want to come from my boyfriends’ big, hard cocks. </p><p>With as much self restraint as I can build up, I pull away from Todoroki-kun’s tongue and fingers and turn to face him. Without warning, I crash my lips onto his in a heated kiss, the taste of the birthday cake lube still prominent and making him taste even better. When I run out of breath, I separate from him and look into his clouded eyes before giving him a small wink. I turn my head to make eye contact with Kacchan and I slowly lick my lips as I stare at his hard member straining against his boxers. I reach over to my bedside table and grab one of the condoms before pushing him slightly so he’s on his back. He stares at me in surprise as I practically rip off his boxers and make quick work on putting the condom on him. Once he’s prepared, I straddle his hips and slowly lower myself onto his hard member, a moan instantly leaving my lips as I’m filled to the brim. I can never get enough of this feeling, his member is so big and hard inside of me and it rubs against all of my weak spots, it’s just too good. </p><p>“Mmmm, love it when you fill me up, Kacchan,” I purr as I roll my hips in circles, “Gonna ride you so hard. Want you to hit so deep inside of me and make me come from your huge cock.” I don’t know how I have the courage to speak like this but it doesn’t stop me from staring to bounce my hips up and down on Kacchan’s member. I let out a high pitched moan every time I drop back down, Kacchan’s member hitting my prostate dead on. “OH YES, KACCHAN!! Aaaahhh! S-So good!” I scream out as I keep riding Kacchan as hard as I possibly can, my thighs getting weak but my body yearning for more. </p><p>“Damn, and I’m usually the one talking dirty,” Kacchan says with a smirk, “Such a filthy mouth, lewd nerd.” Kacchan grips onto my hips even tighter and rams up into my body, each thrust forcing a moan to escape my lips as my prostate is attacked directly. I barely manage to keep my eyes open as I watch Kacchan from under me, the way his cheeks are flushed and his teeth dig into his bottom lip to hold back his moans is so hot. </p><p>“Mmmmmm, look so hot, Kacchan. You like my tight hole...aaahhh!...swallowing up your huge cock?” I ask with a roll of my hips. </p><p>“Fuck yes, Deku! Your ass feels fucking amazing! Fuck, so good!” Kacchan groans, his hips never stopping their movements. I look to the side and notice Todoroki-kun is already staring into my eyes with a lustful glare. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. </p><p>“Shouto, why don’t you get in a 69 position over Kacchan so he can suck you off?” I suggest. I watch as Todoroki-kun licks his lips before crawling over Kacchan, his legs on either side of Kacchan’s head. I see Todoroki-kun’s face contort into one of pleasure as I hear Kacchan sucking his member, the sight so erotic and making my member twitch in excitement. Todoroki-kun seems to have caught the movement because he looks into my eyes with a mischievous glare. I let out a surprise moan when I feel Todoroki-kun’s hot and wet wrap around my member, staring into his eyes as he sucks me off while Kacchan pleasures him. </p><p>“Aaahhhh! S-Shoutoo~! S-So good!” I moan loudly, my hips moving back and forth between Kacchan’s hard member and Todoroki-kun’s mouth. I run my hand through Todoroki-kun’s hair and pull lightly, making his moan around my member and the vibrations just added to my pleasure. Receiving pleasure from both sides is just far too stimulating, everything feels so good, my mind is absolutely melting. It’s a miracle that I was able to last this long. “S-Shouto! K-Katsuki! I’m coming! G-Gonna-!!” I manage to get out before I let out a long moan as I release in Todoroki-kun’s mouth. I peek one eye open and see Todoroki-kun taking my whole member to swallow every drop, making me twitch down his throat and moan even more. I finally come down from my high and Todoroki-kun pulls off of my member, getting up so he can be sitting next to Kacchan once again. We all pant heavily and try to catch our breaths, our hands grazing over whatever skin we can reach in a calm, loving way. I realize that neither Todoroki-kun or Kacchan have released yet, which might be a good thing because I really want to end the night on a hot note. I recall something that Todoroki-kun mentioned not too long ago and I crawl towards him with a sexy smile. </p><p>“I really want to do...that position. You know...with...me in the air,” I try to describe the position I’m talking about but I just can’t say it outright. How can I want it so badly but can’t even say it? By the way Todoroki-kun’s eyebrows raise, he gets my hints and prepared himself for me. Once the condom is on, he lifts me up in the air with my legs spread far apart, making me just a bit embarrassed. Kacchan can see everything, from my twitching member to where Todoroki-kun is about to enter me, and doesn’t even hide the fact that he’s stroking himself to us. My gasp is immediately followed by a small moan when I’m lowered onto Todoroki-kun’s thick cock. I moan even more as I move my hips to slowly bounce up and down on Todoroki-kun’s member, the head of his cock reaching deep inside of me. Eventually, I'm  somehow managing to ride Todoroki-kun with vigor, making me moan even louder. "Oh my god!!!" I cry out at the top of my lungs, "Ah, yes! This feels...so good!" Todoroki-kun groans in my ear as I keep moving my hips, his thrusts matching my movements.</p><p>"Ah shit! You feel...so amazing, Izuku!" Todoroki-kun groans. I continue to move my hips as he thrusts into me, my arms moving behind me to wrap around Todoroki-kun’s neck. Kacchan crawls even closer to me and decides to suck on one of my nipples, making me shudder and fight to hold back my moans. Unfortunately, this plan doesn’t work out for me. I notice Kacchan winking in Todoroki-kun’s direction and moves down so his tongue lays flat against Todoroki-kun’s member, making him twitch inside me. Todoroki-kun then decides to use even more speed and his cock is thrusting harder and even faster. His thrusts are practically inhuman. I throw my head back against Todoroki-kun’s shoulder and cry out loudly, the wind nearly knocked out of me and I pant even faster.  </p><p>"AAAAHHHHH!!! Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!!! Mmmmm, Shouto~!! DON'T FRICKING STOP!!!" I scream loud enough for everyone in the dorms to hear. The second Todoroki-kun makes yet another jab directly to my prostate, my eyes roll back in pleasure and I release all over my stomach, some of it conveniently landing on Kacchan’s tongue. My body shakes violently as I come down from my high, my breathing raspy. I watch as Kacchan leans close to Todoroki-kun so he can french kiss him, sharing my come with him in the most erotic way. Even though my body is incredibly tired and sensitive, I still want more. I want both of my boyfriends to pound me like there’s no tomorrow. I want to be claimed and marked as theirs. </p><p>“Is there something else that you want?” Kacchan purrs with a knowing smirk. I only respond by licking my lips and spreading myself apart with my hands to expose all of me. </p><p>“Want you both to pound me at the same time then cover me in your come,” I purr. I hear Todoroki-kun growl at the exact same time as Kacchan, their members rock hard and practically ready to explode. They switch positions so that Kacchan is underneath me and Todoroki-kun is hovering over me, the tips of their members rubbing against my sensitive hole. Slowly, their members start to enter me, Kacchan entering before Todoroki-kun to let me adjust, their small kisses and praises helping me forget the pain. After about a minute, the stinging sensation is gone and I’m moaning slightly, feeling so full but so so good. Just as Todoroki-kun swivels his hips, his member attacks my prostate head on, a jolt of pleasure running through my body. “Pound me fast and hard, boys. Don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, make me scream your names so everyone knows who I belong to,” I whimper lewdly. Immediately, Todoroki-kun’s eyes become completely black with lust, and I can tell it’s the same for Kacchan, for they start thrusting relentlessly inside of me. Each thrust is harder than the last, the speed and the force driving me upward each time, the pleasure is indescribable. </p><p>“AAAHHH!! SO GOOD!! MMMM~ KATSUKI!! SHOUTO!! OH, YES DON’T STOP!!” I scream for the whole world to hear as their hips thrust incredibly fast and hard, attacking all of my sweet spots effortlessly. </p><p>“Fuck, love it when you scream our names, Deku. Such a naughty little nerd,” Kacchan purrs in my ear as he bites the lobe. </p><p>“You look so wrecked, Midoriya. So lewd and absolutely perfect,” Todoroki-kun groans, crashing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. When we pull away, I barely get to catch my breath before Kacchan kisses me, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. God, my entire body is burning up, the room is so hot and the moans that bounce around the room are so sexy. I’m so close, I want to come so badly. I want to come from my boyfriends’ big, hard cocks. </p><p>“P-Please...AH! N-Need...mmmmm~!” I moan helplessly. </p><p>“What do you need, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun purrs in my ear, his thrusts never letting up. </p><p>“Please bite me!! Mark me up as yours, please please bite me!!” I scream. I howl as two sets of teeth dig into my skin, the sharp pain mixed with pleasure immediately sending me over the edge, my come spurting across my stomach. </p><p>“Wish I could see your face, love. Always look so fucking hot when you come, Deku. So beautiful,” Kacchan purrs, licking over the bite mark he just made. </p><p>“Izuku...Bakugou...I’m close!” Todoroki-kun pants as his thrusts become more sloppy. </p><p>“Fuck, me too! G-Gonna come!” Kacchan groans. </p><p>“Come all over me! Katsuki... Shouto~... cover me with all of your come!” I moan desperately, wanting nothing more than to become theirs. I hear two more growls as they pull out of me, rip off their condoms, and release all over me with my name leaving their lips. The warmth of their fluids splashing all over my stomach and chest as their deep groans ring throughout the room is so hot, my mind becoming hazy. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Kacchan and Todoroki-kun let me down on the bed after coming down from their highs before collapsing on either side of me, our breathing still ragged as we try to recover. </p><p>“Wow...that was so...wow,” I pant out, my brain still fuzzy from our previous activities. </p><p>“That was so fucking hot, Deku. Who knew you could be such a power bottom?” Kacchan says bluntly. Nothing stops me from turning bright pink from his words, dwelling on my words and actions with the smallest bit of regret. </p><p>“It was an incredibly sexy side of you, Midoriya. I hope we get to see it more often,” Todoroki-kun says as he presses a small kiss to my forehead. </p><p>“You know what I hope to see really soon?” I say after a moment of silence, making them both turn towards with interest, “A shower.” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun let out small laughs before picking me up once again so we can go to the bathroom to wash up. Similar to our first night after sex, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun make the bath as soothing as possible, adding a pretty bath bomb to make the water pink and Kacchan using his quirk to make small jets. Finally listening to their demands, I just relax and let them do most of the work, their hands washing my body and massaging all of my soreness away. I almost fall asleep from how relaxing it is but Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s kissing fights kept making me giggle, their lips attacking all of my ticklish spots. Once we were all washed off, we dry off and crawl into bed before falling into a peaceful sleep, two whispers of “happy birthday” being the last thing I hear. </p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>I wake up very slowly, my body pretty sore from all of last night’s activities. I manage to pry myself out of Kacchan and Todoroki-kuns’ arms to sit up, stretching my arms over my head with a groan. I get up out of bed (well, limp out of bed more like) to brush my teeth and fail to fix my incredibly messy hair. I put on a random shirt and the boxers that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun gave me yesterday so I can go downstairs to get some food. When I walk into the kitchen, Kaminari, Sero and Shinsou are already there eating some cereal. </p><p>“Morning guys,” I say with a small yawn, walking over to the cupboard to get some cereal of my own. </p><p>“Morning, De-,” I hear Kaminari say only to bust out laughing a second later. I turn my head around in confusion, watching Kaminari bang his fist against the table while Sero tries to conceal his snickers and Shinsou tries not to smile. </p><p>“What? Did I do something funny?” I ask with a tilt to my head. </p><p>“Oh no it’s not you! It’s what you’re wearing that’s funny!” Kaminari says around laughs, trying to stop his sides from hurting. I look down at my shirt and boxers and I can’t see just what is so hilarious about a white shirt that says “Flannel” in kanji and some green boxers. </p><p>“What’s so funny about what I’m wearing?” I ask, still incredibly confused. </p><p>“Midoriya, do you really not know that it says “Property of Katsuki and Shouto” on the back of your boxers?” Shinsou says. I open my mouth to reply but I stay silent, my eyes widening in shock. It says what now on my what?! I rush over to the nearest mirror I can find and make my back face the mirror. Sure enough, in large red font is the text “Property of Katsuki and Shouto” right over my butt. My face becomes so bright red underneath my green hair that you’d think I was a tomato. Ten minutes later, my possessive boyfriends found me laying on the ground in front of the mirror officially dead from embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (vouyerism)</p><p>Summary: After an interesting conversation with Shinsou, Bakugou can’t help but to wonder if being verse is as good as he makes it seem. So of course he asks Todoroki for some assistance and Midoriya witnesses an amazing sight. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>“EH?! What bullshit are you spouting?!” Bakugou yells angrily. It’s a Friday night and Bakugou, Midoriya and I are having a small indoor date night with Kaminari, Shinsou, and Sero. Bakugou and I are talking to Sero and Shinsou while Midoriya and Kaminari are in the kitchen making dinner together. Somehow the conversation turned into bedroom talk and Shinsou said something that might’ve made Bakugou’sBrain.exe stop working. </p><p>“I’m just saying that being verse is beneficial, Bakugou. Being on the receiving isn’t as bad as you think it is, how can you even know you’re not verse without trying it?” Shinsou asks. </p><p>“I’M JUST NOT!” Bakugou yells angrily, “There’s no way in hell that being fucked in the ass is something that I would enjoy!”</p><p>“You never know until you try, Bakugou,” Shinsou says tiredly. Before anyone can die from Bakugou’s wrath, Midoriya and Kaminari call us to the kitchen for dinner. Putting a pause on the conversation, we all head over to the kitchen to eat, admiring the food our adorable boyfriends cooked for us. </p><p>“We cooked you guys spaghetti!” Kaminari says excitedly. </p><p>“Well, I cooked spaghetti and Kaminari helped,” Midoriya says with a small laugh. </p><p>“Deku! I did half of the work!” Kaminari whines. </p><p>“You had to look up how to boil water, Kaminari,” Midoriya says with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“At least I learned something,” Kaminari pouts. With a small laugh, Shinsou and Sero go over to their pouting boyfriend and give him praise for helping with dinner while petting his head, making Kaminari practically purr. </p><p>“Thanks for dinner, nerd,” Bakugou says with a small smile as he quickly kisses Midoriya before sitting down to eat. </p><p>“Thank you for cooking for us, Midoriya,” I say as I wrap my arms around the smaller boy and press a kiss on his forehead, making him blush. </p><p>“Y-You’re welcome, Kacchan and Shouto,” he says embarrassed. We all sit down and enjoy our dinner, making random conversation. After everyone was done, we make two large sundaes, one for each throuple, and decide to watch a movie together. It took a while to decide on one movie but we all eventually agree to watch Detective Pikachu. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure Shinsou brainwashed into us watching it so he could make Kaminari happy. Regardless, we enjoy our sundaes and watch the movie, Midoriya being sandwiched by Bakugou and I and distracting me with his super cute giggles. After the movie ended and the sundaes were completely devoured, we all say our good nights and decide to return to our respective rooms for tonight. After all, Bakugou and Midoriya will be coming with me to my house tomorrow afternoon so there will be plenty time for intimacy then. </p><p>Bakugou’s POV<br/>Tch! Why the fuck would that asshat even suggest something like that?! Me, bottoming? In his fucking dreams! I get rid of all of my clothes so I’m just in my boxers and crawl under the covers to get some sleep. I wonder what Icyhot, Deku and I will end up doing tomorrow at Icyhot’s house. Heh, no doubt we’ll be making Deku scream and fucking him until he can’t walk. After about five minutes, I finally doze off to sleep. </p><p>***"Ah, fuck, Izuku! Oh, yes! More, please give me more! Fuck my ass!! Mmmm," I moan out as Deku thrusts his cock into my tight hole at a fast and hard pace, his thick member hot and throbbing inside of me and making me moan with every thrust.</p><p>"God, you feel...aaahhh...so good, Kacchan. Love how you feel around my cock," Deku groans as he leans forward to capture his lips with mine, our tongues sliding wetly and our groans and whimpers getting swallowed by one another. We pull back when we become breathless and stare into each other's eyes as he continues thrusting, his face flushed pink, his lips red from kissing, and oddly deep and sexy groans along with my name escaping his lips. Damn, he looks so fucking hot. Somehow each thrust is aimed directly at my sweet spot, making my mind go hazy and my body melt from pleasure. Who knew his cock would feel so good? "Are you close?" he asks, his thrusts getting sloppy and my climax getting closer as my hole continuously clenches around him. </p><p>"God, yes. I-I'm so close! Please, Izuku! Please make me come with your big cock!" I moan loudly as he pounds at my prostate over and over, practically trying to force the come out of me. </p><p>"Yeah, baby. Come for me. I want you to come just from my cock. Let everyone know who you belong to. Come for me," he growls in my ear, doubling his efforts as we chase after our orgasms. </p><p>"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come!! Izuku, Izuku, I- AAAAAHHHHHHH!! IZUKU!!" I scream as my orgasm washes over me, my come painting my stomach and chest as a mantra of his name keep leaving my lips.</p><p>“Aah! So tight! Ah K-Katsuki!” Deku gasps before groaning loudly and spilling his load inside of me, the warmth of his come making me shudder. As we both pant heavily and come down from our highs, Midoriya looks into my eyes and kisses me lovingly, his lips so soft and sweet. “I love you, Katsuki.”***</p><p>I wake up with a start as my heart pounds out of my chest, a shit ton of thoughts running through my head. “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT DREAM?!?!?! Why did I dream of Deku topping me of all things?!?!?! It’s that asshat’s fault for talking about something so weird. Wait...” I lift up the covers the slightest bit and my dick is crazy hard, precome is even leaking through my boxers. “No fucking way! You mean to tell me that dream turned me on?!?! Damn it, and I don’t think a cold shower will help... Fuck, lets get this over with.” I pull down my boxers to let my cock slap against my stomach before putting some lube from my dresser into my hand and wrapping it around my throbbing cock. I close my eyes and try to imagine things to get me off as I stroke my cock in a fast pace. Deku in a pair of panties, Deku sucking me off under a desk, Deku’s cock entering my- WHAT THE FUCK?! Why is that image running through my mind and why am I even more turned on?!?! I try to keep my thoughts away from the image but as I’m jerking off, my other hand is getting lower and lower between my thighs and past my balls. Reluctantly, I press my forefinger against my hole and rub it slightly. I keep clenching against my finger at the unusual feeling but my cock is leaking even more. Would being fucked actually feel good? I mean Deku always looks like he’s seeing heaven when Icyhot and I fuck him. Out of curiosity, I try to slide the tip of my finger inside of my ass. I don’t expect myself to open up that easily but all of a sudden my whole finger is inside of me. A sudden jolt of electricity runs all over my body and I am overcome with this overwhelming sense of pleasure. My body suddenly shudders violently and my cock is twitching hard as it leaks all over my stomach...wait a minute. I open up my eyes, not knowing when I closed them, to find my come all over my stomach; and the tip of my finger is still inside of my hole. ...Oh fuck me. </p><p>~Time Skip to Next Day at Todoroki’s house~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>“Welcome, Bakugou,” I say with a mock bow, earning me a small eye roll and a quick but passionate kiss. </p><p>“You fucking dork,” Bakugou says with a small laugh as he takes off his shoes, “Is Deku here yet?”</p><p>“He still has some chores to help his mother with so he’ll be here as soon as possible. The rest of my family is either busy with work or out with friends,” I explain to Bakugou as I lead him to my room. We walk into my room and I offer him a seat on my bed before leaving the room to get some tea. I still kept the tea set that I got when Midoriya, Bakugou, and I were girls and Bakugou always likes to give me crap for it. Once the tea is done and poured into the cups, I bring them back up to the room and notice that Bakugou is in the exact same position on the bed, looking deep in thought. He hasn’t even looked up to make fun of my tea set like normal. Something is definitely wrong. I set the tea down and sit next to Bakugou. “Is something on your mind, babe?” I ask with concern. I see him flinch slightly before he takes a deep breath and turns to me. </p><p>“Look, Icyhot. I’m going to cut to the chase. I want you to fuck me,” Bakugou says bluntly. I’m taken aback by this sudden statement, especially since Bakugou doesn’t really like to reach out for help in the first place. Also um what?</p><p>“I’m sorry but you want me to do what?” I ask with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself, Half n Half!” Bakugou yells, “Look, I had this dream that Deku was fucking me and I woke up with the hardest morning wood I’ve ever had. Because I don’t want the nerd to ever see me like that nor do I want to put him in an uncomfortable or awkward situation, I want you to put your dick up my ass to see if I’m actually verse or not.” All of this was said in a hurry and each word made me more intrigued by the second. I can’t believe that Bakugou is actually concerned about this and wants me to help him with it. Obviously Bakugou’s muscular yet hourglass figure is super attractive and I’ve been curious about what faces he’d make if he was on the receiving end, but I never thought I’d get the opportunity to be inside him.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll help you,” I state, making Bakugou look up to meet my eyes.</p><p>“Really? You...aren’t turned off by it?” Bakugou says as he averts his gaze. I can tell that he’s really tense about this whole situation so I put my hand under his chin and make him face me. </p><p>“As if I’d ever be turned off by you, Bakugou,” I say softly. I lean closer to Bakugou, cup his cheek lightly and press a light kiss on his lips to calm his nerves. After a few seconds he starts to relax and he kisses me back, moving his lips against mine slowly. It doesn’t take long before the kiss turns dirty, our tongues tangling in a fight of dominance with the occasional clash of our teeth. I lay him down on the bed and hover over him as we continue to make out, my hips slowly grinding against his to make our members rub against each other, making us groan in each other mouths. We pull away to catch our breaths, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. </p><p>I lower my head and press my lips against his neck, starting with small pecks and bites, searching his neck for his soft spot until I kiss one area on his neck that makes him moan slightly. I smirk softly and start to suck on the pale skin, but not with too much force. I’m actually surprised that Bakugou is submitting to me and is allowing me to leave a mark on him. I enjoy the sounds of Bakugou whimpering softly as I suck and nip on the bare, smooth skin. Once a red colored mark is prominent, I run my tongue over the mark as a way of claiming him, earning a shiver from the blonde. </p><p>I slowly kiss him with great passion as I sneak my hand under his tank top and massage his chest, causing him to moan into my mouth. Being under little control, I release the kiss and lift up his tank top, revealing his entire upper body. I start tickling his nipple with my tongue and then passionately start sucking on them and once in a while slightly biting on his chest. </p><p>“Aahh! I-Icyhot! Stop teasing... my nipples...Ah!” Bakugou whimpers. </p><p>“Your body is being honest, Bakugou,” I say with a purr, “your cock keeps twitching whenever I tease them.” I repeat my previous actions with the other nipple while fondling with the other, Bakugou panting and moaning underneath me as his back arches as he takes the pleasing gestures. I continue to kiss his body, moving down his tight abs; I then eye his loose shorts, looking up into his eyes as a way to ask for permission. He gives me the smallest nod with a blush to his cheeks and I slowly remove his shorts and underwear in one go. I spread apart his legs and gaze upon his most intimate parts, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach as his small pink hole twitches in anticipation. All I can do is stare at the beautiful sight, thinking about how tight it’ll feel inside of him and what faces Bakugou would make. </p><p>"Stop fucking staring, Icyhot. It's embarrassing," Bakugou says with a bright flush on his cheeks.</p><p>"I can’t help it. Every inch of you looks beautiful," I say unashamedly, making him blush even harder. I go down and start licking away at his hard cock, teasing his sensitive spot on his shaft with the tip of my tongue. He grips onto my hair and pulls on it as endless moans escape his mouth, the way he’s pulling my hair is just turning me on even more. I slowly work my way up his hard member with my tongue, licking at the head and teasing the slit that’s already leaking precome. Without warning, I wrap my lips around the tip, the head slipping into my mouth as my tongue teased every spot I can reach. </p><p>"Aaaahhh! Shit, Icyhot! Your tongue...keeps changing temperatures. Fuck, so good!" Bakugou moans as his hips thrust up, clearly enjoying what he’s receiving. I wrap my fingers around the base of his cock and deliver a nice, hard suck to his head. As I proceed with sucking his cock, getting lower and lower every time, Bakugou is gripping into the sheets and constantly moaning. I look up at him and smirk slightly, enjoying the look of pleasure present on his face as he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes tight shut. He just looks so beautiful like this. But I can’t let him come like this. Slowly, I pull off of Bakugou’s cock and kiss down his thighs until I reach his hole. Just to test, I flick my tongue against the tight entrance, making Bakugou let out a surprise gasp. When he doesn’t protest, I continuously lick over his hole, earning small whimpers from the action. I put my hands on either thigh to spread his legs father apart before pointing my tongue inside of Bakugou’s hole, licking into the tight heat as deep as I can. </p><p>“I-Icy...hot...oh fuuuuck!” Bakugou moans from above me, his fingers gripping into my hair even more. I alternate between licking random shapes over his hole and wiggling my tongue inside of him, doing all I can to make Bakugou make even more sexy moans. With one last lick, I pull away from Bakugou and take off all of my clothes before leaning over to my bedside table to grab some lube and a condom. When I gaze into Bakugou’s eyes, I can see that element of nervousness again and I lean over him to kiss him softly, wanting to melt away any nerves. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle,” I whisper reassuringly. </p><p>“Are you really saying such sweet things after eating my ass?” Bakugou says with a snort, making me playfully roll my eyes. </p><p>“Just tell me if you want to stop and I’ll do it immediately,” I remind him as I coat three of my fingers in a layer of lube. After putting the lube down, I rub my middle finger against Bakugou’s entrance as a soft warning, his body jolting from the cold gel. Watching Bakugou closely, I slowly insert my finger inside of him, his eyes squeezing shut. “How are you feeling?” I ask, wanting to hear from him. </p><p>“Fine...just feels weird,” Bakugou replies in a shaky voice. I nod in understanding and move my finger in and out at a slow pace, listening to Bakugou’s voice as it goes from discomfort to pleasure. Once he starts moaning, I add a second finger inside of him; Bakugou suddenly hisses in discomfort and I immediately stop moving my fingers, giving him time to adjust. “I’m fine, just move,” Bakugou says through gritted teeth. I’m still concerned about how good Bakugou is actually feeling so I settle for just wiggling my fingers side to side and making small scissoring motions to stretch him out. A few more pained noises leave Bakugou’s mouth before he’s taking stuttering breaths and starting to feel good again. I start curling my fingers upward in search of that one spot that’ll make Bakugou forget any pain. As soon as I jab at a rough spot inside of Bakugou, his eyes widen in shock as he moans even louder, his member leaking more precome against his stomach. “What the fuck was that?!” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Looks like I found your prostate,” I say with a small smirk as I continue to rub over Bakugou’s prostate and take the tip of his member back in his mouth, licking up the precome dripping out of the slit. After a couple of minutes of sucking Bakugou’s cock while stretching him open with three fingers, Bakugou is a complete mess. His body is getting even hotter against me, his hole keeps clenching around my fingers, and his moans never stop. It’s absolutely amazing. </p><p>“F-Fuuuuuck, Icyhot! I-I’m gonna come...ah!...if you don’t stop!” Bakugou groans, his cock twitching even more in my mouth. A part of me wants to be a total tease and pull away so he can’t come, but it might be smart to let him release once so he’ll be more relaxed when I actually enter him. So, I inhale deeply through my nose and take nearly all of Bakugou down my throat, gagging around the tip when it hits the back of my throat. Shortly after, a loud groan rings throughout the room and something hot starts hitting the back of my throat, instantly recognizing it as Bakugou’s come. I continue to suck on the tip as he releases, only stopping when he starts shaking from oversensitivity; I swallow his load and gaze upon the flustered blonde, his breathing heavy and his body glistening with sweat. </p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself, Bakugou?” I ask with a small hint of cheekiness. </p><p>“I came down your throat, what do you fucking think?” Bakugou retorts with a smirk, leaning up to give me a quick kiss and a bite on the lip, “But I’m pretty sure that I asked for your dick in my ass.”</p><p>“Sheesh, bossy bottom,” I say teasingly, earning a small kick to my hip. </p><p>“Shut up!” Bakugou shouts angrily. I reach for the condom and put it on my cock, also making sure that I’m generous with the lube since it’s his first time bottoming and I want it to be as painless as possible. I hover over Bakugou and gaze down into his beautiful red eyes, our breaths colliding. </p><p>"Are you ready?" I ask in a whisper, wanting to make sure Bakugou hasn’t suddenly changed his mind. He licks his lips nervously but nods regardless, his legs wrapped around my waist. I position the head of my member against his hole, slightly teasing it, then slowly push it inside of him. As soon as I insert the head of my cock, I grit my teeth as his hot walls grip so tightly around me. I hear a small moan escape Bakugou’s lips and I stop for a second so he can adjust. </p><p>"It's ok. Keep going,” Bakugou breathes out after a few seconds. I continue to enter my cock inside of him, every inch causing Bakugou to hiss in pain. I bend down to kiss him tenderly and kiss wherever I can reach as I continue to enter him, whispering words of encouragement in his ear and reminding him to breathe. Once fully inside of him, I shudder and bite my lip to hold back a groan, for the sensation of Bakugou’s hot walls wrapped around my cock feels so amazing. “Fucking hell, why do you have to be so damn big?” Bakugou says through gritted teeth, making me have to hold back a laugh. </p><p>“You’re just really tight, Bakugou,” I respond with a small peck on his lips. I try my best to stay as still and let Bakugou get used to the feeling of being filled up, kissing him passionately and stroking his cock slowly to help him with the pain. I pull away breathing heavily and stare at the blonde beneath me, his face of pain now gone for the most part. "Is it ok if I start moving?" I ask. When I receive yet another nod, I start thrusting slowly inside of Bakugou, both of us breathing heavily due to the different sensations. I notice Bakugou wincing as I thrust, letting me know that he’s still in pain, so I roll my hips in hopes of finding his prostate once again. Once I hit a particular spot, I watch Bakugou jolt suddenly as a surprised moan leaves his lips. Looks like I found it. </p><p>“What am I, some delicate flower?” Bakugou says with a small smirk, “Fuck me like you mean it.” I give a small eyebrow raise as a way of saying “you asked for it” and I grip onto his hips before thrusting faster and harder. “Oh fuck!! Mmmmm~, fuck yes, so good!!” Bakugou moans loudly, his hole clenching even tighter around me with each thrust and making me groan in pleasure. Leaning over Bakugou’s frame, I crash my lips onto his and kiss him passionately, our tongues sliding against each other and our bodies getting hotter by the second. I take some moments to roll my hips slowly so I’m buried deep inside of Bakugou, making him whimper and moan as I grind against his prostate. “Aaaahhh!!! S-Shouto~!!” I hear Bakugou moan suddenly, catching me by surprise. And the face he’s making right now just makes the situation all the more arousing. He hardly ever says my real name, usually sticking with the nickname Icyhot, but the way my name sounds coming out of Bakugou sounds so damn hot. </p><p>“Say my name even more, Katsuki,” I whisper in his ear as I continue thrusting at a harder, faster pace, forcing even more sexy moans and whimpers out of Bakugou’s mouth. Bakugou wraps his legs even tighter around my waist and wraps his arms around my neck, clawing into my back. He might leave bruises with his finger nails later on, but I don't mind one bit. </p><p>"Aaahhhh!!! Shouto!!! Ah, fuck yes!! Right fucking there!! Please...don't fucking stop!!" Bakugou moans out as I thrust directly into his sweet spot. I keep on thrusting my cock inside of him, trying to make every thrust harder than the last as I continuously pound into that one sweet spot, causing the sweet sounds of skin against skin, heavy breathing, and sensual moans to fill the room. He just looks so perfect like this and his hole feels so damn good, I don’t think I can stop anytime soon. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV<br/>Ah, finally! I’m so glad that I managed to finish helping my mom pretty quickly! Now I get to hang out with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun again! I wonder what we’ll do today. Maybe watch some of our favorite shows or play some games? But knowing Kacchan he’s going to be teasing me every chance he gets. I finally arrive at Todoroki-kun’s house, surprised that the front door is unlocked. Todoroki-kun must’ve wanted it to be easier for me to get inside when I show up. Once I step inside and take of my shoes, I hear some strange noises coming from the direction of Todoroki-kun’s room. Huh, I wonder what’s going on. I make my way over to Todoroki-kun’s room and just as I’m approaching the doorway to his room, I hear it loud and clear. </p><p>“Oh fuck, harder!!” Wait, isn’t that Kacchan’s voice?! I stand by the doorway with a bit of fear, not knowing what to expect at all. I know that I shouldn’t be snooping around or spying but curiosity is getting the best of me and eventually, it wins. I slowly sneak over to the door and peak inside of the room through the smallest of cracks. My eyes widen in surprise when I see none other than Kacchan on all fours being pounded into by Todoroki-kun. Oh my god, since when has Kacchan ever agreed to bottoming?! Despite his reluctant words whenever bottoming is mentioned, here he is on the receiving end and moaning loud enough for the whole world to hear. Is it just me or is watching Kacchan being on the bottom...really hot? His face looks oddly cute despite his rough and handsome features and his moans sound so sexy. I gulp nervously as I rub my palm against my jeans, trying to control my need to pleasure myself, but my member seems to have other plans, already rock hard and pressing against my jeans. This is wrong...I shouldn’t be watching this...but my body is somehow winning against my common sense. </p><p>With a nervous gulp, I unzip my pants as quietly as possible and pull down my boxers, my hard member springing up as soon as it’s freed. I lick the palm of my hand and slowly stroke myself as I watch the hot scene before me. Kacchan seems to be in pure ecstasy as Todoroki-kun pounds into him; Todoroki-kun is biting his lip constantly with the occasional groan leaving his lips as Kacchan moans endlessly with his eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. And the sounds of Todoroki-kun’s hips meeting Kacchan’s and the bed creaking with each thrust mixed with the moans is enough to make my member dripping with precome. While my right hand continues to stroke my member, I try to use my other hand to slowly push open the door further so I can see even more. Unfortunately, the universe has other plans for me. I let out a panicked yelp as the door swings open completely, causing me to lose my balance and land on left arm on the floor. Everything in the room is dead silent now. I’m almost too scared to look up, but I know I can’t hide for very long. I gaze upwards and see Todoroki-kun and Kacchan stare right back at me, all of us supporting the most massive blush of all time. Well isn’t this just the most awkward situation in the world. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>“AAAAAHHHH! I’M SO SORRY!!” I scream in panic, trying to conceal my hard on, “I-I didn’t mean to watch!! I j-just heard noises from here a-and I-I just...!” At this point I’m on yet another tangent of mumbling and stuttering due to my panic attack, not even realizing that Todoroki-kun is now standing in front of me. </p><p>“Were you getting yourself off by watching Bakugou and I have sex?” Todoroki-kun asks bluntly, making me blush bright red. Why can’t I just melt into a puddle and disappear right now?</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It was only for a moment,” I mumble, ashamed of myself and my behavior. </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kacchan suddenly shouts, making Todoroki-kun and I jump in surprise and face him in shock, “How can you just stand there with that kind of face?! And a boner to top it off?! Your supposedly top of a boyfriend is getting his ass fucked and making these weird ass noises!! Don’t you think this side of me looks fucking disgusting?!?!” Kacchan’s voice becomes more strained the more he yells, his head ducked down to hide his face and his fists clenched tight into the sheets. I’m completely thrown back at how affected he is by this, he rarely ever shows his insecurities and my heart aches that he’d ever think I wouldn’t like any part of him. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug, his body flinching before he slowly relaxes. </p><p>“I would never think you’re disgusting, Kacchan. You’re so strong, cool and, well...sexy. I would never think that you aren’t any of those things, I love you no matter what,” I say softly as I lift up his face to look into his ruby red eyes. I press a loving kiss on his lips, using the kiss to show him just how much I love him. Our lips move slowly and gently against each other, my hands resting over his as we continue kissing, only pulling away when we’re out of breath. We rest our foreheads against each other and stare into each other’s eyes, Kacchan’s red eyes no longer showing any distress. </p><p>“So you actually thought that I looked sexy even with a dick in my ass?” Kacchan asks a bit quietly, a bit of insecurity still lingering in his tone. </p><p>“Of course, Kacchan,” I say with a reassuring smile. </p><p>“I think I speak for Midoriya and I when I say that you are the hottest, sexiest, and most beautiful person we know,” Todoroki-kun says suavely, pressing a kiss on Kacchan’s neck in between each compliment. </p><p>“E-Enough with the fucking compliments already,” Kacchan stutters with a faint blush, making him look so cute. </p><p>“You know, you’re right,” Todoroki-kun says with a smirk before kissing Kacchan passionately, his tongue exploring his mouth before he pulls away, “We’d rather show you than tell you.” With a small wink, Todoroki-kun motions for me to come closer and I crawl over to Kacchan before making out with him. We moan into each other’s mouths and our hands explore the skin underneath our shirts, my hand tracing Kacchan’s abs and his fingers pinching my sensitive nipples. Kacchan moans even louder in my mouth and pulls away from the kiss to moan properly; I notice that Todoroki-kun is teasing Kacchan’s nipples while nibbling on his neck, the sight making me even more turned on. </p><p>“Aaahh! I-Icyhot! Stop fucking teasing me! I just want to come already! I was so close before!” Kacchan begs as his hips thrust into the air. </p><p>“Now, now, where’s the fun in that?” Todoroki-kun says with a purr, teasing his nipples even more, “I believe we need to show Midoriya just how much you enjoy being filled. Can you ask him politely?” Kacchan is once again sporting a huge blush on his cheeks, but his member is still twitching in interest. After a few moments of contemplation, Kacchan spreads apart his legs, showing his pink hole. </p><p>“Please...put your fingers inside,” Kacchan mumbles, avoiding eye contact with me. My heart suddenly beats even louder and my member gets even harder, the sight of a submissive Kacchan so rare...yet so incredibly hot. I take a deep breath before I slowly press my forefinger against Kacchan’s entrance, the feeling of his rim twitching is oddly sexy. With caution, I let my finger slip inside of Kacchan, the hot and wet feeling of his hole clenching around the digit is so fascinating. I watch Kacchan’s face turn into one of pleasure as I move my finger is moving in slow circles; each time I curl my finger upwards Kacchan lets out an even louder moan. “Fuck, right there! Give me more!” Kacchan moans unashamedly. I’m shocked at how fast he gets into this and, without waiting much longer, add another finger inside of his tight hole. Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought I’d be doing or seeing this. Kacchan’s hips are rolling in small circles, his large member is dripping precome against his abs, and his higher pitched moans are echoing across the room as I continue to curl my fingers into his sweet spot. He just looks so sexy like this, my member is probably the hardest it’s ever been and my own backside is aching in need. </p><p>“How does it feel inside of him, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun asks in a lustful tone. </p><p>“It’s...so hot,” I say in a near whisper, “His hole keeps tightening around my fingers.”</p><p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it? And it looks like Bakugou is really feeling it too,” Todoroki-kun purrs, leaning closer to catch my lips in a hot kiss. Our tongues slide against each other and our breaths interlocking, combined with the feeling of Kacchan’s hole around my fingers, my mind is already going blank. Kacchan’s moans and whimpers get even louder next to us, causing us to pull away and stare lustfully at our beautiful blonde boyfriend as he comes apart. “Look so hot like this, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun whispers huskily, “your hole is swallowing up Midoriya’s fingers so eagerly. Such a lewd body” Todoroki-kun peppers small kisses across Kacchan’s neck and collarbone, making him even more breathless as red marks decorate his skin. As he licks across Kacchan’s collarbone, he looks directly into my eyes with his darkened heterochromatic ones and smirks seductively. The action alone is enough to make my cock leak and my lust to triple. “I think Midoriya wants to be filled too. Don’t you want to drive him crazy as you open him up, Bakugou?” Wait what? A smirk suddenly appears across Kacchan’s face at the suggestion, a faint blush decorating my cheeks at this action. I remove my fingers from Kacchan’s body, not knowing what to expect, and suddenly, a pair of lips crash against mine. I kiss back passionately as my eyes flutter shut, whimpering as hands grab at my clothes and practically rip them off as our tongues battle for dominance and teeth grazes the back of my neck. When I become breathless, I pull away and stare into two pairs of lust filled eyes, the sexual tension in the room is so incredibly heavy. I sit there awaiting for my boyfriends’ next movements and before I can even utter a word, I’m rolled onto my shoulders with my butt in the air and my legs on either side of my head. </p><p>“Ah! K-Kacchan! Shouto! This position is embarrassing!” I say with a bright flush, feeling super exposed. </p><p>“But your cock seems to be enjoying this, you’re rock hard,” Kacchan says in a teasing tone, “And your tight little ass keeps twitching. You’re practically begging to be fucked.” I let out a shocked moan as a sudden wet heat surrounds my member at the exact same time something hot and wet brushes against my hole. I can’t see too well given the position that I’m in but I can only assume by the member hovering above my head that Kacchan is sucking me off and Todoroki-kun is eating me out. My legs shake and my body melts as I receive pleasure from both ends, Kacchan’s mouth taking my whole member down his throat and Todoroki-kun’s tongue swirling inside of my hole. </p><p>“Aaahhh! K-Kacchan! S-Shouto! Mmmmm~! S-So good!” I whimper, the sensations indescribably good, making me completely forget about how uncomfortable this position is. Wanting to conceal my moans, I lean up and lick at Kacchan’s member before I take the tip in my mouth and suck hard. I feel Kacchan moan around my member as I continue to tease him, the vibrations from his moan making me let out a moan of my own. </p><p>“It’s not nice to be a tease, Deku,” Kacchan purrs after pulling away from my member, “I think Icyhot wants your pretty little mouth on his cock too.” I feel Todoroki-kun also pull away from my body as he lowers me until I’m on my back once more. I watch as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun maneuver their bodies so that they are interlocking legs and their members are pressed against each other. I nearly drool at the seductive sight and waste no time in crawling over to my boyfriends on all fours, licking at the tip of their members. I listen to Kacchan and Todoroki-kun groan as I continue to lick their members before taking the tips in my mouth, sucking hard and using my tongue to tease the slits. I’m distracted by the task at hand so I am not expecting two different fingers to graze against my hole, the action causing me to whimper around my boyfriends’ cocks. I let out a shocked moan as I feel two wet, long fingers insert themselves inside of my hole, my legs shaking even more from the pleasure. </p><p>“Damn, Deku. Your ass is already wet and ready for us,” Kacchan says with a growl, “You really are horny, aren’t you? I bet you were fingering yourself while you watched us fucking. You pervert.” My cheeks blush bright red and I try to shake my head to deny Kacchan’s words but it only results in me moaning even more and bobbing my head further onto their cocks as their fingers curl into my sweet spot. After I’ve become used to the stretch, another finger is added inside of me, scissoring my hole apart and making me go even more crazy; at this point all I can do is moan and drool all over Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s cocks. My hips even roll back to meet their fingers, whimpers leaving my lips as my sweet spot is being attacked with each prod. Suddenly a hand grips into my hair and pushes me back down onto Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s cocks, making me gag as the tips hit the back of my throat. “Your mouth was off duty, Deku. Don’t stop just yet,” Kacchan says with a purr. I don’t even know how much longer I suck them for, my mind is blank from the four fingers teasing me and the taste and scents of their members is making me dizzy. All of my senses are completely overrun with desire. Eventually, all four fingers are removed from my body and they help me sit up, kissing my neck and cheeks softly. </p><p>“Always so good for us, Midoriya. Make us feel so good,” Todoroki-kun says lovingly, making me hum in response to the praise, “Can I have you first? There’s actually a position that I’d like to try with you.” I nod at Todoroki-kun’s request and I take the time to kiss Kacchan once again while Todoroki-kun puts on a condom and lube. Wait...Todoroki-kun researches sex positions? Before I can even finish the thought, Kacchan bites into my shoulder and leaves a huge hickey behind, the pain making me hiss yet my member seems to enjoy it regardless. Todoroki-kun crawls back onto the bed once he’s ready and helps me move my body so I’m on my back with my right leg in the air. Todoroki-kun hugs under my right leg with his arm and interlocks our legs, his right knee resting on the bed and the tip of his member rubbing against my hole. (Pic). Teasingly, Todoroki-kun rubs his cock against my hole before letting the head slide inside, the intrusion making me gasp. I take deep breaths as Todoroki-kun continues to insert himself inside of me, a sigh of pleasure leaving my lips once he’s completely inside. I let out a surprise moan when Todoroki-kun starts grinding his hips in slow circles, this position makes Todoroki-kun reach even deeper inside and rub against all of my sweet spots. </p><p>“Ngh! S-Shouto...your cock...is so deep inside. Feel so full,” I pant lightly, my hips slowly rolling up into Todoroki-kun’s. “P-Please move, Shouto,” I beg softly once all of the pain has disappeared. Todoroki-kun slowly pulls out until just the head is inside before thrusting back hard, the direct attack to my prostate making my toes curl and a loud moan leaving my lips. The more Todoroki-kun thrusts inside of me, the faster, harder and deeper he gets, making me moan like crazy. “Oh yes, Shouto!! Don’t stop, mmmmmm~! So good!” I get out in between loud moans, my member leaking precome all over my stomach. </p><p>“Love it when you moan like this, Deku. Always sound so fucking hot,” Kacchan whispers huskily, leaving a big hickey on my collarbone, “But I think your mouth can be used for an even better purpose.” I look up through squinted eyes to watch Kacchan straddle my shoulders, the tip of his member rubbing against my lips. I open my mouth and let Kacchan’s member slide down my throat; I can’t really move my head too well since I’m still very distracted by Todoroki-kun but Kacchan helps by thrusting his hips in and out of my mouth. The taste of Kacchan is making me even more hazy and my body is on fire with lust and passion, everything just feels far too good. Unexpectedly, Kacchan lets out a surprised moan and his hips jerk, making me choke around his cock slightly. “Icyhot! Don’t put your tongue in my ass so suddenly!” Kacchan yells. </p><p>“Can’t help it if your cute ass is shaking in my face,” Todoroki-kun replies nonchalantly, his thrusts never faltering. All I can see is Kacchan’s v-line with the position I am in but I can still hear the sensual moans that leave Kacchan’s mouth, supposedly from Todoroki-kun’s tongue licking his hole. If only I can see just how Kacchan looks at it happens, the way his face would look as it happens and how pink his hole is. But the way Kacchan is moaning and moving his hips back and forth between our mouths is just as good, his cock is leaking even more against my tongue. Todoroki-kun is still violently thrusting into my sweet spot and I suddenly feel the urge to release. I grip onto Kacchan’s thigh and give it small taps as a makeshift signal that I’m close. </p><p>“Getting close, Deku? Go ahead, come for us,” Kacchan gets out around his own moans of pleasure. Since given permission, I let out a loud moan around Kacchan’s cock and I release all over my stomach, my body shaking with pleasure as the waves of my orgasm ride over. </p><p>“Ngh! So tight...I-Izuku, I’m coming!” Todoroki-kun groans before releasing inside of the condom. Kacchan pulls his member out of my mouth to let me catch my breath; Todoroki-kun and I both pant heavily as we come down from our highs, the room nearly twice as hot. Todoroki-kun makes work of taking off the used condom and throwing it away before reaching for another. He looks at me directly in my eyes and holds up the condom between two fingers. </p><p>“Would you like to take the opportunity to top Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun suddenly asks me. Kacchan and I both make eye contact with blank expressions before blushing heavily and looking back at Todoroki-kun in a state of shock. </p><p>“What the fuck are you asking, Icyhot?!” Kacchan screams. </p><p>“Well you did admit that you’ve thought about it before. Plus, Midoriya still has yet to be on top so this would be a good chance to do so,” Todoroki-kun explains calmly. Me topping?! And topping Kacchan on top of that?! Would I really be able to do that? I mean...I feel like I’m just not cut out for it. Not only that, but...</p><p>“W-Well...Kacchan being on the bottom is definitely sexy and I’ve been curious about what it’d be like to top. But...” I mumble, hesitant about what I’m about to say next. </p><p>“But what?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“Honestly...I feel like I wouldn’t be able to...you know...finish, unless I was on the receiving end,” I confess. </p><p>“So basically what you’re saying is that you can’t come unless you’re being fucked?” Kacchan says with a wild smirk, making me blush even harder, “Fuck, your ass can’t go a second without cock, can’t it? Don’t worry, Deku. I’ll make sure to give you exactly what you want.” I’m taken aback by Kacchan’s declaration, not knowing what to expe- wait, when did Kacchan have the time to put on that condom?! Kacchan pushes me on my back and pins my hands on either side of my head as the tip of his cock rubs against my hole, the endless teasing making me whimper in need. With a low growl, Kacchan pushes inside of me in one swift thrust, a loud moan leaving my lips as I’m completely filled by Kacchan. </p><p>“AAAHHH! K-Kacchan!!” I scream out in pleasure, his member already rubbing against my sweet spot and hitting deep inside of me. </p><p>“God, how are you always so tight, Deku?” Kacchan groans through gritted teeth, “Feels so fucking good inside of you.” Kacchan slowly swivels his hips and he leans forward to kiss me passionately, my whimpers being swallowed up. He pulls away when we’re both breathless and his thrusts gradually get harder and faster, my prostate being nailed each time. I claw at the sheets underneath me and throw my head back in pleasure as Kacchan’s thrusts become even more intense, my body burning hot and my mind completely blank from the pleasure. </p><p>“Mmmmm~! Ngh! K-Katsukiii!! So...good!!! Aaahhh!!” I barely get out around my loud moans, my member leaking precome against my abs. </p><p>“That’s right, scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to, Deku. Always knew that you had a lewd body, needing cock just to come. You fucking love it when I pound you like this, don’t you?” Kacchan groans with a smirk, aiming for my sweet spot with every other thrust. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Kacchan!! Need you and Shouto...aaahhhh!....to pound me nice and hard! Mmmmm~! Only your cocks can make me come!!” I scream. </p><p>“Such a naughty nerd,” Kacchan purrs as he leaves bite marks all across my neck and shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot movement but I barely pay attention to it thanks to Kacchan’s rough thrusts. However, Kacchan suddenly jerks his hips yet again as he lets out a small yelp. </p><p>“Damn it, Icyhot! I wasn’t prepared,” Kacchan says through gritted teeth. Now that I look up, Todoroki-kun is behind Kacchan and appears to have entered Kacchan. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me; rather than yelling and putting up a fight, Kacchan is being completely submissive. He’s biting his lip and even rolling his hips backwards to meet Todoroki-kun’s. </p><p>“It’s only fair that you get to be filled up too, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun purrs teasingly, “You’re even tighter than before. Does it really feel that good to be filled up?” </p><p>“D-Don’t get- AAAHHH! FUCK!” Kacchan screams out as he throws his head back, the sounds of Todoroki-kun’s hips slapping against Kacchan’s filling the room. I watch on with fascination as Kacchan continues to get pounded into; now that I’m up close, Kacchan looks so amazing. His red eyes are rolled back, his cheeks are flushed, endless moans are leaving his lips as his tongue hangs past his lips. The sight is absolutely breathtaking. Is this what I look like when Kacchan or Todoroki-kun enters me? </p><p>“Such a lewd face, Bakugou. Filling up Midoriya as I pound you, which do you enjoy more?” Todoroki-kun says as he traces Kacchan’s ear with his tongue, making him shudder. </p><p>“H-How...fuck!...should I...ah!...know?” Kacchan pants, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Todoroki-kun moves even faster. </p><p>“That’s not an answer, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says with a smirk, “Which do you enjoy more? Topping or bottoming?” The way Todoroki-kun is softly commanding Kacchan is oddly arousing, my member twitching as I watch the interaction between them. </p><p>“FUCK, BOTH! Aahh!! Fucking love...ngh!...getting fucked by your cock as I fuck Deku’s ass!! Don’t fucking stop!!” Kacchan screams in pleasure. Todoroki-kun gives one last sexy smirk before he thrusts his hips so hard that Kacchan and I both scream from the sudden jolt of pleasure. </p><p>“AAHHHH!!!! S-SHOUTO!! N-Not so rough! Aaahhhh!” I scream out as Kacchan’s hips are forced to move even faster and harder, making his cock reach even deeper inside and driving me crazy. Kacchan and I kiss sloppily and rub our tongues against each other as we moan into each other’s mouths, our bodies sliding against each other due to the sweat. Everything about this is just too hot for words. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans echoing around the room, the creaking of the bed underneath us, the hot atmosphere, it’s all just too much. My mind is completely blank at this point but I don’t want it to end. Unfortunately, all good things do come to an end. </p><p>“F-Fuck!! Izuku! Shouto! I’m gonna...fuck!!” Kacchan screams, his cock twitching repeatedly inside of me. </p><p>“M-Me too! I-I’m close!!” I moan just as loudly, my nails digging into the sheets further as I grow closer. </p><p>“I’m close too! Izuku, Katsuki! Come with me!” Todoroki-kun groans lowly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Within a few seconds, all three of us let out loud groans as we come, my release landing on my stomach once again and Kacchan and Todoroki-kun into their condoms. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>We stay connected as our bodies go limp from the intensity of our release, our breathing slowly returning to normal as the waves of pleasure ride over. I don’t know why but this has to be one of the hottest moments of my life. </p><p>“Ok I love you two but you’re squishing me between your sweaty bodies so get the fuck off, Icyhot,” Kacchan suddenly grumbles to break the silence. Todoroki-kun lets out a small chuckle before pulling out of Kacchan and sitting up to remove the condom, Kacchan following his actions shortly after. </p><p>“So, do you think you’re verse now, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks in a genuine tone. Kacchan blushes slightly, even after everything that we just did and went through, but still speaks. </p><p>“Yeah I’m fucking verse, deal with it,” Kacchan says with a wide smirk, making Todoroki-kun and I nearly burst into a laughing fit from his declaration. </p><p>“Come on, let’s all get cleaned up,” Todoroki-kun says. We all climb off of the bed and walk to the bathroom to wash up. Well, maybe not walk. The second Kacchan tries to walk, his knees buckle and he rubs his lower back as a small hiss leaves his lips. </p><p>“This is what you have to deal with, Deku?!,” Kacchan asks with wide eyes as he nearly limps to the bathroom, “Can I take back the verse statement?” This time, Todoroki-kun and I do burst into a laughing fit, holding onto each other as we laugh for almost an entire minute and dodge Kacchan’s attempts of attacks. After we all calm down and give Kacchan many apologies kisses, we go to the bathroom and help each other wash off in the bath, enjoying each other’s warmth. No wonder Todoroki-kun always smells so great, his soap is amazing. After rinsing off and taking some (not so) occasional minutes to make out, we dry off, put on some boxers and sweats from Todoroki’s dresser, and lay down on the bed after replacing the sheets with fresh ones. Mmm Todoroki-kun’s bed is so comfy...</p><p>“Hey, we still have to get dinner so try not to fall asleep yet,” Todoroki-kun reminds Kacchan and I. </p><p>“Can’t we just order some pizza?” Kacchan grumbles. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we be trying to eat a bit healthier, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks with a smirk. </p><p>“Fuck that shit!” Kacchan exclaims, making Todoroki-kun and I giggle. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll order a cheese stuffed crust pizza and some garlic twists,” Todoroki-kun says as he reaches for his phone to place the order. </p><p>“God I fucking love you,” Kacchan says before nibbling on Todoroki-kun’s cheek, making Todoroki-kun just smile in return. Todoroki-kun places the order for our food and we decide to just watch a movie while we waited. About 15 minutes later, the delivery person arrives and we make sure to pay them nicely for their service before receiving our food. We all cuddle under a blanket together and inhale our pizza as we continue to watch our movie. I don’t remember what exactly is happening in the movie but after my second garlic twist and third slice of pizza, I start to doze off and fall asleep on my boyfriends’ laps.</p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Afternoon~</p><p>Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I return to the dorms after a nice breakfast at the crepe cafe, walking into the common room to find Shinsou, Sero, and Kaminari cuddled close on one of the couches. Kaminari looks up first and brightens up when he sees us walk in. </p><p>“Hey, guys! I can see you all had some fun,” Kaminari says suggestively as he waggles his eyebrows. </p><p>“K-Kaminari! W-We just watched movies! You know...normal things!” I say in a panicked tone. </p><p>“Deku, stop fucking lying. You have no problem letting people hear you screaming our names every time we fuck you,” Kacchan says bluntly. </p><p>“KACCHAN!!” I squeal as I explode from embarrassment. </p><p>“You aren’t being particularly honest yourself, Bakugou. Don’t think I didn’t notice the walk,” Shinsou says with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“The fuck are you ta-,” Kacchan tries to ask Shinsou but suddenly he halts and stares blankly ahead of him. Did Shinsou use his quirk?!</p><p>“Repeat after me: My name is Bakugou and I like dick in my ass,” Shinsou commands. </p><p>“My name is Bakugou and I like dick in my ass,” Kacchan recites in a monotone voice. Immediately after saying this, he shakes his head and glares angrily at Shinsou, explosions already going off in his hands, “FUCK YOU, ASSHAT!!” Todoroki-kun and I try to hold back Kacchan as long as we can as Shinsou continues to sit there and hold back his snickers, Sero and Kaminari protecting their boyfriend. Oh boy...here we go again. </p><p> </p><p>If it seemed like Bakugou and Todoroki couldn’t stand each other, that wasn’t my intention. I actually read a neat little fact that Todoroki sasses people he’s comfortable around so that’s how I approach the interactions between him and Bakugou. So the sassiness is out of pure love. Also sassy Todoroki is one of my favorite Todoroki’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Takes One to Know One (aka You’re Such a Tease Pt. 2)<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (Even more teasing and public sex)</p><p>Summary: Looks like what goes around comes around. Now Bakugou and Todoroki are being totally teases to Midoriya and their sexiness seems to have been multiplied by 10. Can you really blame Midoriya for desiring his boyfriends so much?<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“Beach Day! Beach Day! Beach Day!” Kaminari chants while dancing on one of the couches in the common room. </p><p>“Denki, please get down before you hurt yourself,” Mina says. </p><p>“I won’t hurt myself, just who do you think I am?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“Do you really want us to answer that?” Kirishima says with raised eyebrows, Mina copying his expression. </p><p>“Touché,” Kaminari says with a sigh and gets off of the couch, “I’m just so excited that we finally get to go to the beach with the new heat. Aren’t you excited too, Deku?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah! Of course I am,” I say with a smile. Ok I’m not incredibly excited for the beach. You may be wondering “But Midoriya, it’s the beach. Swimming, tanning, eating ice cream, what is there not to like?” (Tbh I don’t do any of these things. I just sketch lol). Well here’s the thing: it’s not that I’m not excited to go to the beach, I’m not excited for torturous treatment caused by my two boyfriends. Allow me to provide some examples. </p><p>~Flashback to 2 days ago~</p><p>“Wow, that was an intense workout! I feel myself getting stronger by the second!” Kirishima says proudly while flexing. </p><p>“Me too! I think all of my training is really paying off,” I reply with a smile of my own, finding my change of clothes in my locker, having already showered. I put everything I need to change into on the side and make sure to put on a generous layer of deodorant. Before I can reach for my towel to take it off to change, I sense someone gazing at me; I turn my head to find no other than my boyfriend Todoroki in just a towel around his waist and one around his neck. His hair is slightly swirled and still damp from the shower, framing his face perfectly. “Ah! Hi, Shouto! Great workout today, huh?” I ask cheerfully. But Todoroki-kun stays silent, his gaze not leaving mine once. </p><p>“Eh? S-Shouto?” I ask. Todoroki-kun doesn’t answer me again. Instead, he comes even closer to me until I’m pressed against the locker and slams his hand on the locker next to my head. I flinch at the sudden action, my cheeks flushed hot at how close he is to me. All of his features are crystal clear; his eyes are bright yet tainted with lust, his lips are getting more pink as he bites them, and his jawline is razor sharp. It takes everything in me not to watch the drops of water travel down his chiseled body and sexy v-line. It almost feels like an eternity before Todoroki-kun looks up and opens up the locker that his hand was on. </p><p>In the most nonchalant fashion, Todoroki-kun grabs something from the locker before looking back at me and stating, “Needed my cologne.” As if he wasn’t just being the biggest tease in all of history, he puts on his cologne and leaves me with my semi. </p><p>~End of Flashback~</p><p>Complete torture, right? How can you not just absolutely melt when you’re barricaded between the arms of such a beautiful man. But it doesn’t end there. Kacchan did something yesterday that was SUPER illegal!</p><p>~Flashback to yesterday~</p><p>“Man, I haven’t been shopping like that in a long time!” Sero says as he looks through all of the things he bought. Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido all decided to go to the mall together to do some shopping and they took (dragged) Kacchan with them. I’m just in the common room with them as they explore their bags, sitting on the couch and listening in to the conversations as I look up the weather at the beach on my phone.  </p><p>“Yeah, we need to do it more often. I was able to get some super cute clothes!” Ashido says excitedly as she holds up a new (favorite color) dress with an asymmetrical skirt. </p><p>“I was able to get some new chokers!” Kaminari says happily. </p><p>“I’m surprised Bakugou even found something. I hope his new jeans fit him,” Kirishima brings up. </p><p>“I know what size pants I wear, Shitty Hair. Of course they fucking fit,” Kacchan’s voice resonates as he comes into the common room, “I have to say that these jeans look pretty damn good.” I look up from my phone to gaze at Kacchan and my eyes immediately bulge out of my sockets. In front of me stands a literal sex god; Kacchan is wearing the skinniest black jeans that are ripped, showing off his muscular thighs and hugging all of the right spots. And it doesn’t help that I caught him as he is lifting up his shirt, showing off his chiseled abs. </p><p>“Woah, those jeans look amazing, Bakugou! So manly!” Kirishima compliments with a thumbs up and a toothy grin. </p><p>“Damn straight!” Kacchan says with a prideful smirk. God why must he be so sexy? Literally everything about him is perfect and the jeans just made him ten times hotter. Wait, how long have I been staring? I gaze down at my lap and a huge blush comes over me when I realize that I have an erection. I immediately use one of the pillows on the couch to hide my shame, hugging the pillow tightly out of embarrassment. </p><p>“Deku?... Deku!” I jolt as I hear a voice call for me, looking up to see Kaminari and Mina staring at me. </p><p>“Y-Yeah?” I respond, trying to act nonchalant. </p><p>“We were asking if you liked Bakugou’s new jeans,” Ashido says with a small tilt of her head. I look back at Kacchan, only to see bright red eyes staring right back at me like a beast eyeing its prey. Maybe I even want to be eaten...IZUKU STOP IT!!!</p><p>“Um, y-yeah. T-They look good,” I stutter nervously, “I...uh...got to alphabetize my All Might figurines!” Still holding my pillow tight to my body as a shield, I bolt off of couch and back to my dorm. I think Kaminari and Ashido yelled something to me to get my attention or just laughed at my antics but I don’t care, I’m already in my room and I have a big problem to take care of. </p><p>~End of Flashback~</p><p>So in short, I’m highly certain that they are going to find ways to tease me even more today and I’d rather not spend my day at the beach with an erection. Regardless of my fears, we all (well, minus Mineta) gather our stuff and make our way to the train station. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun said that they have something to do with Sero and Shinsou before they meet us at the beach so I can listen to my music in peace without two teasers sandwiching me. I probably look like an idiot as I lip sync to the songs and wiggle around in my seat but it’s not my fault this album is amazing. I don’t even notice that we’re already at the beach until Uraraka-chan taps my shoulder while everyone leaves, following her and the class to the beach. </p><p>It’s not as crowded as I expected it to be so we have no difficulty in finding a spot to lay out our stuff. I just lay out my All Might beach towel and put up my All Might umbrella to protect my super sensitive skin from the UV rays of the sun. I don’t want to come back to the dorms looking like a lobster. The next thing I know, everyone has already separated into their own activities; some of the girls are tanning along with Aoyama, who has his sparking tanning lotion on, most students are swimming such as Tsu, Hagakure, and Sato, Kouda is enjoying the ocean wildlife, and Shoji is destroying everyone in the volleyball tournament and now it’s an intense one-on-one between him and Tokoyami. I may go swimming later but I happened to bring a new volume of my favorite manga with me and I MUST continue reading because the last volume ended on a massive cliffhanger. Before anything else, I take out my sunscreen and start applying it on my body. I try to reach my back but unfortunately I can’t reach back that far, I want to ask Kacchan or Todoroki-kun to help but I remind myself that they’re not here yet. </p><p>“Hey, Deku, I got you a snow cone! It’s (fave fruit 1), (fave fruit 2) and orange creamsicle!” Kaminari suddenly shouts excitedly as he hands me a colorful snow cone, making me jump slightly. </p><p>“Jeez, don’t scare me like that. Thanks, Kaminari,” I say with a smile of my own, enjoying the cold treat. </p><p>“Oh, do you need help putting sunscreen on your back?” Kaminari asks after a few moments, noticing my bottle of sunscreen. </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be really helpful! I can’t reach too far,” I say sheepishly. I hold Kaminari’s snow cone as he goes behind me to put sunscreen on my back. I shudder at the cold feeling of sunblock on my back but Kaminari luckily makes it quick and coats my whole back. “Thanks, Kaminari,” I state as I hand him back his snow cone.</p><p>“No problem, bro!” Kaminari replies as he practically inhales his snow cone. How the heck is he not getting a brain freeze right now?</p><p>“Hey! You guys made it!” Mina’s voice suddenly says from a distance. </p><p>“Whoa, cool styles! All four of you look super manly!” Kirishima’s voice says. Kaminari and I look up in their direction and all words seem to immediately leave my vocabulary. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun have completely different hairstyles! Kacchan is now supporting an undercut, his normal spikes on top shifted towards one side and almost covering his eye in the hottest way. (Pic) Todoroki-kun’s hair has grown out as of lately but instead of getting it cut, it’s now pulled back and put up into a small bun, his scar is in full view while small wavy strands frame his face. (Pic) Oh, and if their super hot haircuts weren’t enough, they are wearing their swim trunks and white shirts unbuttoned, their collarbones, chest and abs on full display. OH GOD WHY MUST THEY BE SO HOT!?!? </p><p>“Oh my god,” is all I can mutter right now, still completely captivated by my boyfriends. </p><p>“Right?! Since when did they have time to look so damn hot? And PIERCINGS?!” Kaminari screeches. I do a double take and take a glance at Shinsou and Sero, Kaminari is right. Sero has a new eyebrow piercing and Shinsou has a lip ring on his bottom lip. Wow, they look super cool, I wonder if the piercings hurt. “Excuse me, Deku. My boyfriend now has a lip ring and I got some making out to do,” Kaminari says after a few moments of ogling, dashing off towards his two boyfriends and his snow cone forgotten. I want to laugh at Kaminari’s action but I just might want to do the same thing myself. But with my own boyfriends otherwise it’d be weird. </p><p>“Hey, nerd,” I suddenly hear, making me jump slightly and look up to see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. Oh no, they look even hotter up close!! </p><p>“Sorry we couldn’t ride here with you, Midoriya. I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Todoroki-kun says as he and Kacchan sit on either side of me. Ugh, the scent of the gel in his hair combined with his cologne is so intoxicating, I’m getting hypnotized by it. Crap I need to respond!</p><p>“Oh! Um i-it’s no problem!” I stutter. Good job, Midoriya. </p><p>“Huh, that looks tasty, Deku. Lemme have a taste,” I hear Kacchan say, making me blush at the sudden statement. I turn my head in his direction to find him leaning towards the forgotten snow cone in my hand, his tongue somehow expertly scooping up the sweet ice and his lips becoming more pink and shiny as he licks it up. It’s almost like he just finished eating me out...NO! HE’S RIGHT THERE! Kacchan looks up into my eyes as he eats the last of the ice that’s in his mouth and licks his lips slowly, “Mmm, tastes good,” he states simply. </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” I barely get out, my mind clouded with lewd thoughts of my boyfriends and my body becoming hot with desire. </p><p>“It’s nice and hot out today,” Todoroki-kun says in an observational tone, rubbing sunscreen all over his shoulders and abs, his white shirt now gone. That’s not the only thing that’s hot... “Shall we all go swimming?” I blink rapidly and look back into Todoroki-kun’s eyes, you have to talk Midoriya. </p><p>“Um, you two can go ahead, I want to read some of my manga first,” I say sheepishly, trying not to stare directly at Kacchan‘s body. </p><p>“Race you to the water, Icyhot!” Kacchan suddenly shouts and before I know it, Kacchan blasts himself into the air and Todoroki-kun creates a path of ice as they both try to get to the ocean first. And NOW they’re flaunting how cool they are?!?! I think I hear a whistle and a reminder from someone not to use quirks but I’m busy staring at my boyfriends at the moment. Both boys reach the water at the same time and I hear distance yelling, I’m sure it’s Kacchan boasting about how he won. I sigh heavily and try to enjoy reading my manga but something in my mind keeps telling to look up. Just enjoy the manga, just enjoy the oh my head is moving. I look up and I turn bright red as I watch Kacchan and Todoroki-kun splash each other. It should be completely innocent but they keep taking any chance they can to graze each other’s bodies; their hair is moving swiftly in the breeze and their chest and abs are glistening in the sun from the water. And when they hold each other and begin making out, their biceps are flexed in the most erotic way...</p><p>I can’t take anymore of this torture! Trying to be as discreet as possible, I hide my erection as best as I can and run off towards another section of the beach. I don’t know why I chose to run in the direction I’m running in but it works out for me because there’s a small cave in the rocky cliff hidden behind a pile of large rocks. I instantly make my way towards it and walk inside, it’s not as dark as I expected given that the sun is still out and it’s pretty roomy. I take a deep breath and let my body slide down the wall of the cave until I’m sitting down. </p><p>ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! They absolutely have to be doing this on purpose! Crap, now I’m stuck with a hard on IN PUBLIC. Ok, calm down Izuku, just think of things that turn you off. Dead dogs, Shigaraki in a bikini, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun pressing you down and...GAH THAT’S NOT HELPING!! Does it really have to come down to this? Just what have I become? I let out a deep sigh as I check my surroundings to make sure no one will find me and I shakily reach inside my swim trunks to wrap my hand around my aching member. I shudder and let out a small moan as I start to slowly move my hand up and down, imagining what it’d be like to run my hands through my boyfriends’ hair. My fingers would run through their locks as they press me against the nearest surface and kiss me senseless, leaving hickeys down my neck and pounding into me fast and hard. My moans get louder as my hand moves faster, my thumb swiping across the slit occasionally to lube up my cock with precome. Unconsciously, one of my hands moves down my body and to my hole, rubbing against the tight entrance to tease it, the sensation making my member twitch even more. God this feels too good, I’m already close. </p><p>“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” My eyes snap open at the familiar voice, immediately spotting Kacchan and Todoroki-kun in front of the entrance to the cave. Both handsome boys are sporting very devious smirks and making me slightly turned on despite being overridden with fear. </p><p>“I believe our cute little Midoriya is being very naughty right now,” Todoroki-kun says with a purr as he and Kacchan approach me. </p><p>“Jerking off in public now, Deku? You really are a bad boy, aren’t you?” Kacchan growls, his chest pressing against my back. I stiffen at the touch, my body super still as I become sandwiched between Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. I can feel my heart in my throat as I look up into Todoroki-kun’s heterochromatic eyes that are now dark with lust. </p><p>“Looks like we’ll have to punish you, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun purrs in a husky voice. I squeeze my eyes shut when Todoroki-kun’s lips crash onto mine, I try my best to kiss back with just as much passionate, but it’s all so much. His tongue is rubbing against mine and licking every crevice possible, making my knees buckle and my face feel red hot. My whimpers and moans get even louder in Todoroki-kun’s mouth as Kacchan kisses and bites my neck, his rough hand grazing my member teasingly every other second. Everything feels so good, it’s too much but not enough as the same time, I need more. I want more. I pull away from Todoroki-kun to catch my breath and look up into his eyes once again, I can only imagine how needy I look right now. </p><p>“P-Please...need more,” I beg, my member twitching in Kacchan’s hand. The tiniest of smirks spreads across Todoroki-kun’s face. </p><p>“Ok,” Todoroki-kun replies simply. His gaze never leaves mine as he lowers himself in front of me, pressing soft kisses along my v-line. Using his teeth, he slowly pulls down my swim trunks to reveal my throbbing member; I expect him to take me in his mouth but I open my eyes, not knowing when I closed them, to see Todoroki-kun stroke my member with his left hand. The warmth of his hand makes me twitch in his hand yet his strokes are long and slow, barely enough to make me come. </p><p>“Shoutooo~,” I whine out, my hips bucking up in search of more friction. </p><p>“Is this not enough, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks, his smirk never leaving as he continues to stroke my member. He squeezes my member a bit, the sensation making me gasp in pleasure and choke on air. </p><p>“Ngh, ahh,” I pant, already forgetting that I have to answer Todoroki-kun’s question. A surprised squeak leaves my lips as soon as two fingers pinch my butt, turning my head to the side to see Kacchan staring right back at me. </p><p>“Answer his question, Deku,” Kacchan purrs, his lips pressing against my back in soft kisses. </p><p>“P-Please...need more, Shouto,” I whimper in need. </p><p>“What more do you need, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks in mock innocence. </p><p>“Please, Shouto! Need your mouth! P-Please su- aaaaahhhhhh!!” I let out a loud moan as I am suddenly overcome with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. I feel an incredible warmth around my member and something long and wet enter my hole at the same time. “Aaaahhh! K-Kacchan! S-Shouto! S-So...” I try to talk around my moans but it’s too much. My hands bury themselves into Todoroki-kun’s soft hair as my boyfriends continue to pleasure me, my hips moving back and forth between their hot mouths. I can barely stay standing and I can’t even think, to receive pleasure from both sides just feels far too good. And because I was already so close to completion before, I’m already about to release. “I-I’m...coming... I can’t- AAAHHHH!!!” I throw my head back and let out a loud moan that echoes throughout the cave as I come into Todoroki-kun’s mouth, small whimpers leaving my lips as his tongue expertly licks around my shaft to get all of my come. My grip loosens from his hair as I come down from my high, panting heavily as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun stand up once more and share a hot kiss over my shoulder to share my come. </p><p>“You taste good, nerd,” Kacchan whispers huskily after he and Todoroki-kun pull away. I don’t know why but...I feel...super riled up. Even though I just came, my body is ravenous for more. I manage to flip around to face Kacchan and press him down onto the cave floor, straddling his waist and my hands pinning down his wrists. Somehow my swim trunks came off completely during the maneuver but that just makes it even more convenient. “Damn, nerd. You almost made me hit my-“ Kacchan starts but I slam my lips against his in a lustful kiss. All of the sexual frustration that has been built up from their endless teasing is being put into this kiss; our lips moving sloppily against each other, our tongues tangling, our teeth occasionally knocking into each other, it’s all so good. Once I’m out of breath, I pull away and stare down into Kacchan’s eyes with hungry eyes; I give a small smirk and turn around so I’m in a 69 position over Kacchan. I stare at the tent in Kacchan’s swim trunks with a hungry gaze, practically salivating at the thought of what’s causing the tent. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I push down Kacchan’s trunks to reveal his hard cock, the tip already leaking precome. I lean forward and lick up the clear fluid with the tip of my tongue, earning a hiss from the blonde underneath me. I take the tip into my mouth, sucking hard and slowly bobbing my head, earning groans from Kacchan. I keep rubbing my tongue against the shaft as I bob my head quickly and tighten my lips when I pull back so only the tip is in my mouth. I notice that Todoroki-kun has already released his member from its confines, the sight making me want him as well. I take my mouth off of Kacchan for a moment and settle for using my hand so I can speak. </p><p>“Please, Shouto. Want to suck you both,” I plead, trying to act innocent knowing that what I’m doing is anything but. </p><p>“So eager, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun purrs as he kneels in front of me and presses his hot member against Kacchan’s. As much as I want to admire the delicious sight, I want to give my boyfriends pleasure; I do my best to take as much of them as I can in my mouth, settling on using my tongue to stimulate the tips and making them groan in pleasure. </p><p>“Such a slut for cock, nerd. Your ass keeps twitching,” Kacchan’s rough voice resonates from behind me as his finger presses against my entrance teasingly. I moan around their members at the touch and move my hips backwards as a way of begging for Kacchan to prep me. “Alright, alright,” Kacchan says with a small chuckle as he slips a wet finger inside of my hole, the intrusion making me whimper. Wait, where was he carrying lu- I moan even louder around their cocks as Kacchan’s finger rubs against my prostate, the stimulation making my member twitch. Kacchan rubs his finger against his walls to make sure I’m ready for another finger and once I’m more stretched, Kacchan slides in another finger, immediately rubbing against my prostate. I keep whimpering in pleasure as Kacchan scissors his fingers apart and hits my prostate with every other motion, preparing me so I can take even more. </p><p>“Keep using your tongue, love,” Todoroki-kun gently reminds me with the smallest of thrusts in my mouth. Ah, that’s right, I still need to make them feel good. I try to relax my throat and take as much of them as I possibly can, only getting about one-fourth of them in my mouth before I gag. Soon I’m already taking three of Kacchan’s fingers inside of me as I lick and suck on my boyfriends, my member feels like it’ll explode any second, I want Kacchan and Todoroki-kun so badly. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...Shoutoo...please enter me,” I whimper after pulling away from their hard members. Another smirk comes across Todoroki-kun’s face as he reaches into the pocket in his swim trunks and pulls out a line of cond- WAIT WHAT?! When did he get those?! As I’m distracted, Kacchan picks me up and moves me so my face is pressed against the wall of the cave with my butt sticking out towards my lust filled boyfriends. </p><p>“So naughty, Izuku,” Kacchan whispers into my ear, his gruff voice making me even more turned on, “I’ll make sure to fuck you nice and hard.” Without a second wasted, Kacchan presses against my hole and enters me in one smooth thrust, the intrusion making me nearly scream. Kacchan moves his hips in slow circles and presses kisses against my neck to let me get adjusted to his size; after a few seconds, I’m moaning from pleasure rather than pain and tell Kacchan it’s ok to move. I whimper as Kacchan slowly pulls himself out until just the tip is in before thrusting back in hard and fast, setting a relentless pace that is making me claw at the wall and let out endless moans. </p><p>“AAAHHH! K-Kacchan! So...ngh...good! Mmmm, don’t stop!” I pant as I continue to get pounded into. I let out a surprised gasp when I feel two hands pinching my nipples, my body shaking even more as one set of fingers becomes cold and the other warms up, Todoroki-kun must be using his quirk. </p><p>“Damn, this is so hot,” Kacchan growls lustfully, “your moans keep echoing because of the cave.” Now that I listen closer, the sounds of Kacchan’s hips meeting mine and my whimpers are echoing, the fact making me slightly embarrassed but I don’t hold back my moans and my member keeps leaking. </p><p>“It looks like you’re feeling it more than usual, Midoriya. Your cock won’t stop twitching,” Todoroki-kun says in an intrigued tone. </p><p>“Is it because we’re in public?” Kacchan asks with a raised eyebrow. At these words, I unconsciously tighten around Kacchan, a wave of nervousness washing over me. </p><p>“O-Of course not! T-That wouldn’t- AH!” I get cut off with my own moan as Kacchan thrusts even harder, his member hitting my sweet spot each time. </p><p>“But you got even tighter around me...Maybe someone will see us, Deku. Just walk by this cave only to see you moaning like a little slut as we fuck you fast and hard. What would you do then?” Kacchan growls with a wide smirk. Oh god, if someone were to catch us I’d be mortified! Why would K-Kacchan...</p><p>“Aaaahhhhh!!!” I let out an incredibly loud moan as I suddenly come all over the cave wall, my body shaking and my mind going blank. I take deep breaths as I come down from my high and I suddenly realized what just happened, oh no. </p><p>“You came just from the thought? So you do want to get caught like this nerd?” Kacchan asks, his smirk never leaving, “Damn, you really are a pervert aren’t you?” I bite my lip to hold back my moans as Kacchan thrusts even harder and deeper inside of me, my body already super sensitive from coming again as it shakes in pleasure. “Shit, you’re squeezing so tight around me. Fuck...I’m close,” Kacchan says through gritted teeth as his thrusts become more erratic. After a few sharp thrusts, Kacchan conceals his groan by biting my shoulder as he comes inside of the condom, his short, jerky thrusts making me whimper slightly. After Kacchan finishes, he pulls out of me slowly and I hear a soft chuckle leave his lips as he rubs his thumb against where he bit me, “This proves just who you belong to,” he purrs. My head is turned to face Kacchan and Todoroki-kun and I’m immediately attacked by two sets of lips. My mind is still hazy and I can barely keep up as their tongues tangle with mine, even though I came not long ago, I’m already half hard. I pant heavily after they pull away, watching through glazed eyes as Todoroki-kun puts on a condom and covers his member with some lube. I squeak as Todoroki-kun comes closer to me in a fashion similar to when he teased me a few days ago, this time wrapping my legs around his waist and holding me up against the cave wall. </p><p>“S-Shouto,” I breathe out in a soft voice. </p><p>“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you,” Todoroki-kun whispers soothingly, kissing me softly as he lowers me onto his thick cock. I let out a shuddering breath once all of Todoroki-kun is inside of me, the pain gone after only a few seconds this time. I try to move my hips up and down to meet Todoroki-kun’s, but I have barely any strength to do so. </p><p>“Shouto~...please move,” I beg with a small circle of my hips. Todoroki-kun drags his cool tongue against my burning skin as he begins moving his hips, pounding deep inside of me and making me moan with each jab to my prostate. I expected the wall of the cave to be rugged and dig into my back, however the rock is rather smooth and is only leaving small scratches, the dull pain adding more to the pleasure Todoroki-kun is giving me. I gasp as his pace suddenly picks up, his thrusts getting harder and harder and my prostate being abused. </p><p>“AAAHHH!! S-Shouto! So...ngh...intense!” I can barely speak because of how much I’m moaning. My body can’t stop shaking and my toes are curled, Todoroki-kun keeps hitting my good spots and it feels too good. </p><p>“Your voice sounds so amazing echoing in the cave, let me hear more of your lewd sounds, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun growls near my ear. Once he says this, a moan suddenly leaves Kacchan’s mouth and I turn my head just enough to see Kacchan’s head resting on the cave wall next to me, his face flushed and his lips pink from biting them. Is he...? “Want to hear you moan too, babe. Your hole just keeps sucking in my fingers, so lewd,” Todoroki-kun says between his pants and groans. I barely even noticed but now Todoroki-kun is only supporting me with one arm while his right hand is teasing Kacchan. I don’t know where to look, Kacchan’s face is so erotic and makes me even more turned on yet Todoroki-kun’s face looks so lustful and makes me desperate for him to devour me. Regardless, I’m not going to last much longer. </p><p>“S-Shouto! Ah! I-I’m coming!” I get out between moans, my cock twitching against my stomach. But before I could come, Todoroki-kun pulls out and helps my feet onto the ground. I let out a small whimper as I’m being teased yet again, my member aching for release. </p><p>“Not just yet, love,” Todoroki-kun says, kissing me softly, “I want us all to come together.” I nod and let them lead me into the position they want; now I am straddling Kacchan’s waist as Todoroki-kun settles between Kacchan’s legs. I raise my hips so Kacchan can enter me and Todoroki-kun aligns himself with Kacchan’s entrance, the three of us letting out groans of pleasure as I lower my hips and Todoroki-kun pushes inside. My hips are already moving on their own, swiveling in small circles and making Kacchan groan underneath me. Unexpectedly, Kacchan gasps and sharply thrusts up into me, the force making me moan just as loudly. I can only assume it was Todoroki-kun’s doing. </p><p>“D-Don’t aim there, Icyhot,” Kacchan says through his panting. </p><p>“Judging by your reaction, this is the best place to hit,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly, thrusting deep into Kacchan once again which causes another chain reaction. Soon we set a slight rhythm of Todoroki-kun thrusting into Kacchan and my hips moving down to meet Kacchan’s, all of us releasing a symphony of moans that echo throughout the cave along with the sound of skin hitting skin. With all of our bodies moving together, everything feels so hot, my body is burning and my mind is completely melted. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!! Shouto~!! Mmmm, s-so goood!!” I moan in a lewd voice. Nothing could make this better. </p><p>“Deku!” I immediately freeze when I hear a faint voice call out to me. After a few seconds, I hear it again. “Deku, are you here?” Oh crap! That’s Uraraka-chan’s voice!!! No no no nononononono! Please don’t come any closer!!! By surprise, Kacchan thrusts into me, the sudden action making me immediately clamp my hand over my mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. “Huh, I guess he’s not here either,” Uraraka-chan says. It sounds like she’s about 5 feet away from the cave’s entrance. </p><p>“Maybe he went to the shopping center close by to get something for his boyfriends, kero,” Tsu says in response. </p><p>“Good point, we can wait for him to come back at the beach,” Uraraka-chan replies. The faint sound of crunching gravel can be heard for a few moments before it’s gone completely, suggesting that the two girls have finally left. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that we weren’t caught in this state. Unfortunately, I forget the situation that I’m in and Kacchan thrusts hard into my hole, a near scream leaving my lips. </p><p>“K-KACCHAN!” I try to sound angry but it only comes out as needy, “What if we got caught?!”</p><p>Kacchan only smirks in response, “Is that why your cock is even harder now?” I’m thrown back by this sudden statement, realizing that my member is, in fact, leaking even more against his abs. “I can only imagine how they would react if they saw you, Deku,” Kacchan says tauntingly, a thrust following nearly every word and making me whimper endlessly, “seeing you get fucked by us and taking our hot come like a good little slut. They could never imagine the lewd expressions that you can make, could they?” I try to block out everything Kacchan is saying and focus on the pleasure, but for some reason, Kacchan’s dirty talk is giving me pleasure. For some odd reason, the thought of being seen by someone like Uraraka-chan or even a stranger is slightly arousing despite being embarrassing. </p><p>“But it wouldn’t matter,” Todoroki-kun purrs, biting my ear lobe before whispering, “you’re ours. Your cute expressions, your lewd moans, all ours.”</p><p>“I-I’ll...always belong...to you and Katsuki, Shouto,” I say with a blush, turning my head more to meet Todoroki-kun in a sweet kiss, our lips moving together in sync and our tongues tangling in a hot way. Once my boyfriends begin moving again, keeping up with the kiss becomes more and more difficult until I’m just panting into the crook of Todoroki-kun’s neck. Each thrust Kacchan makes is aimed at all of my sweet spots, it all feels so good, my mind is going blank and my member won’t stop quivering. Everything becomes a giant blur of lust and desire. </p><p>“Aaahhhh!!! K-Katsuki! Shouto~! So...ngh...close! Please please please let me come!” I scream, not caring about how loud I am anymore, I just want to release so badly. </p><p>“M-Me too! Shit, I’m gonna come!” Kacchan growls, his thrusts becoming sloppily, signaling that he’s just as close to coming as I am. </p><p>“Izuku, Katsuki! I’m coming!” Todoroki-kun pants. I can’t tell who releases first, but soon a long chain of moans break out across the three of us as we all release, the sounds of pleasure creating the loudest echo yet. <br/>————————————————-<br/>We all breathe heavily as we come down from our high, my body has officially given up on supporting itself so I’m laying on Kacchan’s chest. Kacchan has already pulled out of me and Todoroki-kun pulled out of Kacchan so no one would become uncomfortable. </p><p>“Fuck, that was so hot,” Kacchan says with a sigh, “Maybe we should have sex in public more often.” I become bright red at this and look up into Kacchan’s eyes in shock. </p><p>“W-WHAT?!” I say in a panicked voice, causing Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to chuckle at my reaction. </p><p>“I’m kidding, nerd,” Kacchan reassures me, “What Icyhot said is true, we’re the only ones who should be able to see this sexy side of you.” Kacchan presses the palm of his hand against my cheek in a loving fashion, the gesture causing me to naturally nuzzle into his hand. Todoroki-kun joins in and soothingly rubs my waist, the warmth radiating from his quirk instantly relaxing me and almost let out a satisfactory moan. Despite their hands being large and slightly rough, they are also so gentle; it helps remind me that I am truly loved and I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. After exchanging small kisses with one another, we decide that we should clean up. Unfortunately we can’t take a bath or shower like we normally do so we just settle with using ocean water to clean off any sticky fluids. I blush slightly when I see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun pick up the used condoms, tie them and temporarily store them in their swim trunks pockets to properly dispose of them later. Once we’re all dressed, we sit back against the cave wall and enjoy the view of the ocean past the large rocks, the sun slowly lowering to become a sunset. </p><p>“We should probably make our way back to the beach, we wouldn’t want to keep our classmates waiting much longer,” Todoroki-kun points out. He and Kacchan stand up but before they could start walking out of the cave, I grip on the bottoms of their swim trunks to get their attention. </p><p>“Y-You know...we don’t have to leave just yet,” I say sheepishly as I look up into my boyfriends’ eyes, “c-can we cuddle for a bit?” I might be imagining it, but Kacchan and Todoroki-kun have a pink hue on their cheeks and there seems to be a small red line coming from their noses. </p><p>“God damn, your cuteness is going to kill me,” Kacchan says with a tongue click and instantly sits next to me, Todoroki-kun following his actions. Both boys put their arms around me and snuggle in between them, their warmth and the sound of their heart beats so calming. I could stay here forever. </p><p>~In a location on the opposite side of the beach~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“MMMMMM!” Kaminari’s loud moan is muffled by Shinsou’s hand as he and Sero thrust up into Kaminari’s tight heat, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as the two cocks inside of him hit his sweet spot each time. </p><p>“Can’t have you being too loud, love. Wouldn’t want to get caught,” Shinsou says with a lustful smirk, dragging his cold lip ring against Kaminari’s hot skin to tease. Kaminari shudders in pleasure at the feeling, his hole tightening around his boyfriends and his member leaking precome all over his stomach. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been having sex, he doesn’t even know how many times he’s come; everything is one giant blur in a cloud of lust and he doesn’t want it to end. Yet, that familiar coil pulls in his lower abdomen and he’s close to coming yet again. </p><p>“Mmm mmmm mmm!” Kaminari moans against Shinsou’s palm. </p><p>“What was that, love?” Shinsou asks as he removes his hand from Kaminari’s mouth. </p><p>“C-Com...ing....please,” Kaminari gets out around his moans. </p><p>“Come for us,” Sero growls as he and Shinsou milk Kaminari’s prostate, their own orgasms approaching just as quick. </p><p>“H-Hanta! Hitoshi! NGH!” Kaminari bites Sero’s shoulder as he comes all over his and Sero’s stomachs, trying his best to silent his moans. His body shakes as he comes down from his high slowly, small whimpers escaping from his lips. </p><p>“Shit, so tight...,” Sero grunts as Kaminari tightens around him and Shinsou. </p><p>“Me too...Denki, get down,” Shinsou groans as he and Sero pull out of Kaminari and lower him so that he’s on his knees in the sand. Kaminari looks up at his two boyfriends, immediately sticks out his tongue, and watches as his two boyfriends stroke themselves at a fast pace with their tips resting on Kaminari’s tongue. Within a few strokes, Sero and Shinsou let out small groans and release onto Kaminari’s tongue, a few spurts landing on his lips or cheek instead. Sero and Shinsou pant heavily as they come down from their high and watch Kaminari eagerly swallow their come. </p><p>“Good boy,” Sero says with a smirk. </p><p>~Time Skip to the 6:00 pm BBQ~</p><p>The whole class gets together around one of the grills on the beach near a bonfire and begins grilling chicken kabobs and veggie skewers. Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki all walk over together from the cave just in time to meet up with the rest of their classmates. Coincidentally, Kaminari, Sero, and Shinsou happened to walk over to the bonfire at the same time as the other trouple. The only difference is that Midoriya is wearing Bakugou’s shirt and Kaminari is wearing Shinsou’s, both wanting to hide the result of their boyfriends’ lust. Kaminari spots Midoriya and jogs over to him with a smile. </p><p>“Hey guys! I’m guessing you had fun today?” Kaminari asks with a smile. A small blush spreads across Midoriya‘s cheeks as he recalls all of the “fun” that he had with Bakugou and Todoroki. </p><p>“U-Um, yeah. Found some cool shells and swam...you know...typical beach fun,” Midoriya says in an awkward tone, “What about you?” Just like Midoriya, a small blush spreads across Kaminari’s cheeks. </p><p>“J-Just the same thing as you,” Kaminari says while avoiding eye contact, “Come on! Let’s get some kabobs and make s’mores!” With that, Kaminari grabs Midoriya’s wrist and pulls him over to the grill. When they leave, Bakugou and Todoroki make eye contact with Sero and Shinsou and simultaneously give them a small eyebrow waggle and small smirks. In response, Sero and Shinsou both smirk and give cheeky winks. Looks like their revenge plan to tease their boyfriends to have hot sex worked perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. TodoDekuBaku “Halloween Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Heat of the Moment<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (Neko!Deku + heat)</p><p>Summary: It’s Halloween and the time for a fun night is here! Except Midoriya has one problem: he suddenly gets cat ears and a tail and his heat happens in the middle of the class Halloween party! Of course, Bakugou and Todoroki can’t help but to be lured in and help Midoriya with all of his sexual needs.</p><p>Small note: Midoriya isn’t the type of hybrid that has the ability to get pregnant.<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>All of the gold and orange leaves are falling off of the trees, the weather has a slight breeze but not enough to be too cold (why can’t I have this?! Fall is NOT supposed to be 90 degree weather!), and all of the neighborhoods are decorated with pumpkins and all kind of spooky decorations. Yup, you guessed it - it’s Halloween! And I’m super excited because Class 1-A is holding a Halloween party in the dorms. I’ve never really gotten the chance to go to a Halloween party, I’ve gone trick or treating as a kid but now I feel like I’m actually growing up and becoming more sociable (*gags at the word social*). I’m still debating about what costume I should wear though. I could always go as a ghost but I feel like it’s a little too easy... I could cosplay as a pro hero! But I have so many cool ones to choose from! Man why do I have to be so indecisive?! </p><p>“Oof!” I grunt and stumble backwards when something bumps into me. I look down and notice a girl around my age on the ground with a few books scattered next to her. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry!” I yelp while bowing furiously, “I really should’ve paid attention to where I was walking! Oh, here!” I gather up the scattered books and put them in one neat pile in my hands before presenting it to the girl, a few more mumbled apologies escaping my lips. </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, really! Thank you for picking up my books,” the girl reassures me in a sweet voice. She takes the book from my hands and I let out a sigh of relief, grateful that she is so forgiving. Suddenly she looks up at me and her eyes widen in shock, a small squeak leaving her lips. “Oh no! I’m so sorry! My hand accidentally touched yours and I didn’t mean to I just... AH! I’m late! It’llonlylastuntiltomorrowmorning!Bye!” the last of what she said was one panicked blur and before I can ask what she means, she dashed off. Well that was weird, why did she suddenly freak out like that? I shrug slightly and I continue to walk back to the dorms. As I continued to walk, I saw a few houses that are practically screaming Halloween. One house has a giant spider on the roof and a ton of cobwebs, one house has a lawn full of tombstones and mechanical zombies crawling from the ground and groaning, and one house has...wait, what does it have? I try to scan the house for any scary decorations and once I look at the attached garage, the door was covered in caution tape and there was a “corpse” crushed under the door. Huh, simple but creative. I suddenly feel something hit my leg, but not with enough force for it to be painful, causing me to be startled and look down to find a ball next to me. </p><p>“Oops, sorry!” A small voice calls out. Two children run over to get the ball and give me a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it,” I say with a smile of me own. </p><p>“Excuse me, are you going trick or treating right now? It’s only 5 o’clock” The small child to the left asks me, their eyes looking up innocently into mine. Wait...what?</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean. I’m not trick or treating,” I respond with a nervous smile. </p><p>“Then why are you in costume?” the child asks with a confused expression. ...costume? Do I look weird or something? Wait...what just brushed against my leg? I look to my side and my eyes bulge out of my sockets when I see a line of green fur sway in the breeze. Where did a random tail come from?! Who’s... no... I pull out my phone and open up my camera app before switching to selfie mode to use as a mirror. I look at my reflection and I glimpse at the top of my head to find two cat ears that blend perfectly into my mess of hair. I am completely frozen in shock for who knows how long, just staring at myself in my phone. But then I finally process that I have cat ears and a tail so my emotions finally escape. </p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” I screech to the heavens, alarming every bird in the trees and causing them to fly away. SERIOUSLY?!?! CAT EARS?!?!?! AND A TAIL?!?!?! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!</p><p>“A-Are you ok?” I stop my panic attack short when I realize that the two kids are still staring at me, concern written over their features. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I need to go! Stay safe!” I say in a quick panic before running as fast as my legs can take me back to the dorms. Everything is a blur and soon enough, I have returned back to the school dorms and immediately hide in my room, the force in which I slam my door shut shaking my entire room and making some of my All Might figures fall from their shelf and onto the floor. I go in front of my mirror and stare at my reflection in horror, praying that I’m just hallucinating or having a weird dream. But it’s no hallucination and it’s not a dream. The cat ears and cat tail are still attached to my body, moving so nonchalantly. Oh god, what am I supposed to do now? There’s no way people can see me like this, ESPECIALLY Kaminari, he’ll tease me relentlessly. Come on, Izuku, think... Suddenly, a loud knock rings on my door, startling me from my train of thought. </p><p>“Hey, Deku. You there?” Oh no, that’s Kacchan’s voice! </p><p>“Did you still want to get ready for the Halloween party together?” Todoroki-kun asks. Crap, crap, crap...</p><p>“Um, I-I’ll just meet you there!” I stutter nervously. </p><p>“Hah?! You said we could get ready together yesterday, didn’t you?!” Kacchan yells from behind the door. I squeak at his sudden raise of voice, praying that he won’t use his quirk to break my door down. </p><p>“W-Well...my...stomach hurts... Yeah! My stomach hurts pretty badly! I just need to rest, I promise I’ll be at the party!” I say with as much convincing as possible. Nice cover up, Izuku. Thanks, Izuku.</p><p>“Will you be ok, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks in a concerned voice, “do you want us to get you any medicine or tea? I could use my quirk to provide you a heating pad” For a moment, my heart swells when I hear just how much my boyfriends care about me, a faint blush crossing my cheeks. But as lovely as my boyfriends are, I absolutely cannot let them see me like this. </p><p>“Oh n-no, I’ll be fine! Just meet me at the party tonight!” I respond, hoping that they’ll finally buy my lie. A few moments of silence occurs before I hear a response. </p><p>“Ok, we’ll see you tonight. Get better soon, baby,” Kacchan says before I hear them walk away. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding as I slide my back down the door. Too many thoughts are running through my head. I managed to dodge my boyfriends this time, but that doesn’t change the fact that I have to see them tonight. AND I STILL DON’T HAVE AN IDEA FOR A HALLOWEEN COSTUME!!! Oh my gooooddd, what am I going to-... Suddenly, the biggest lightbulb goes off in my head as I come up with one of the greatest ideas I’ve ever had. Without hesitation, I go around the room and grab some old clothes, fabrics, my sewing needle, and my hot glue gun and get to work (as well as bite my tongue occasionally with my sharp incisors when I stick it out while focusing on my work). </p><p>~Time Skip to the Halloween Party~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>It’s 7 pm and the Halloween party is practically in full swing already; the game room is completely decorated with skulls, webs, decals and more. The snack table is loaded with chips, popcorn, candy, dirt cake cupcakes, grilled chicken and vegetables on stakes (some with just vegetables for any vegetarians), and orange sherbet punch in a witch cauldron. The whole class is present, all dressed in their Halloween costumes, and enjoying each other’s company. Some are playing games, some are carving pumpkins, and some are dancing goofily to Halloween music. Unfortunately, Mineta starts complaining about how the girls’ Halloween costumes “aren’t sexy enough” so it’s not much longer before he’s tied up in fake cobwebs and taped to the wall next to a giant spider. No one even knows how he got into the party knowing that this would happen. </p><p>“Do you think Midoriya is going to be ok?” Todoroki asks Bakugou, worried about the state of their boyfriend. Bakugou is dressed up as a werewolf and Todoroki is dressed up as a vampire (pics); Todoroki jokingly tried to get Bakugou to wear a white dress stained with blood and be one of his victims or a sexy nurse but Bakugou immediately rejected the ideas. </p><p>“I sure hope so, he was acting fucking weird earlier,” Bakugou says with a small click of his tongue, his face scrunched up in concern. They continue to stare at the entrance to room awaiting their boyfriend and after roughly a minute, a familiar head of green hair appears. </p><p>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>I am so proud of myself for thinking of this costume on the spot, not only that but also managing to make it within 2 hours. Since I’m cosplaying as a Wild, Wild Pussycat, everyone will assume that my cat ears and tail are part of my costume. I walk through the entrance of the Halloween party and several eyes are now trained on me. Immediately Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ashido dash over to me with wide eyes filled with awe. </p><p>“Woah! That costume is so cool, Midoriya!” Kirishima says excitedly with his signature bright smile. </p><p>“Did you make this all by yourself? Man, I wish I was that talented,” Ashido says with slight jealousy. I can only smile and laugh nervously as I’m flooded with compliments, it always makes me happy when people enjoy my creations. </p><p>“And the tail looks so real! It even moves on it’s own” I hear Kaminari suddenly say. Uh oh. I have to bite my lip to conceal a groan of discomfort when Kaminari suddenly squeezes the tip of my tail, which is extremely sensitive. In fact, it’s so sensitive that I can’t even tell if I’m groaning from pain or pleasure. Either way, Kaminari needs to let go of my tail now before I get found out. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around my body and I’m pulled into someone’s chest, instantly recognizing it as Kacchan’s. </p><p>“Get your hands off of our boyfriend, dunce face!” Kacchan yells angrily. Kacchan’s aggressiveness might still need some work but when he uses it to protect me, I guess I can let it slide. </p><p>“Ha ha, sorry bro! Was just impressed by your boyfriend’s creativity, I wish I asked for some advice for the cat ears and tail I made for Shinsou” Kaminari says while defensively holding his hands in front of himself. Huh, I wonder what Shinsou’s costume is. Now that I can actually see Kaminari, my eyes widen when I see that he is wearing black thigh high boots, a short white skirt, gloves, and a white crop top with a huge R on it. “Hey, my eyes are up here, mister,” Kaminari says teasingly, making me blush. </p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to stare!” I stutter, “but, are you dressed as who I think you’re dressed as?” </p><p>“Yep! I’m Jessie from Team Rocket!” Kaminari says as he poses, “Sero is James and Shinsou is Meowth.” </p><p>“Aww, that’s so cute, Kaminari!” I compliment. I wish I could come up with a cute throuple costume idea for Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I. </p><p>“Speaking of, I think it’s our turn to bob for apples. Talk to y’all, later!” Kaminari says with a wave before he leaves with Kirishima and Ashido to find Sero and Shinsou. I turn my head to finally face my two boyfriends, both of them looking so cool and hot in their werewolf and vampire costumes. </p><p>“Talk about making an entrance, huh? Sorry that I’m late, great costumes by the way!” I say sheepishly. </p><p>“It’s alright, Midoriya, you look amazing as well. Is your stomach feeling better?” Todoroki-kun asks. Huh, why would my stomach... Ooooh right. </p><p>“Oh! Y-Yeah I feel a lot better now so no need to worry,” I say with a convincing smile. </p><p>“Your costume is pretty cool too, I just might have to make you wear that tail when we fuck sometime,” Kacchan says bluntly while rubbing my tail. The sensation combined with what Kacchan just said makes me jump and turn bright red. </p><p>“K-KACCHAN!” I shriek in embarrassment. </p><p>“Is role playing all you think about, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks with an amused expression. </p><p>“Oh please, don’t act like you’re so innocent, I’ve heard what you mumble in your wet dreams,” Kacchan says with a wide smirk. Todoroki-kun can only blush and face the opposite way. Huh? It’s surprising that I’ve never heard Todoroki-kun talk in his sleep. If anything,I just wake up to his morning wood against my back. Then again, I am a deep sleeper. </p><p>“Shall we go enjoy some of the activities then?” Todoroki-kun asks, a faint blush still remaining on his cheeks. Kacchan and I both nod and we immediately grab some popcorn and candy from the snack table before we head over to the game station. We all decide to play Dead By Daylight 5 and take turns between being killers and being victims; I only managed to find and kill Todoroki-kun and Kacchan kept escaping, Todoroki-kun surprisingly was able to kill me even though I hid the whole time, and Kacchan killed us both within a minute. After a few rounds, we decide to move on to the Friday the 13th game and took turns playing Jason. We are so indulged in the game that we just barely manage to hear someone announce that another apple bobbing round has opened. </p><p>“Should we take up the round of bobbing apples?” I ask after Kacchan won the last round. Both boys shrug in a way of saying “sure” and we begrudgingly lift ourselves out of the bean bag chairs to walk over to the crowd of students bobbing apples. Kacchan decides to go first and only takes about 15 seconds of moving his tongue expertly to take hold of an apple and sink his teeth into it. He raises his head and arm in triumph as he holds the apple in his mouth, his eyes making contact with mine as he smirks around the apple. Kacchan really does have a skillful mouth... my body suddenly gets hit with a wave of heat and this indescribable feeling of... lust? What the heck was that?! </p><p>“Um, Midoriya? It’s your turn, kero” Tsu says from next to me. Crap, was I staring off into space again?</p><p>“Oh! R-Right!” I stutter as I approach the big bucket of water with floating apples. I’ve never really done this before so I’m a little nervous but I’ll try my best. After all, I have no problems inhaling an entire bowl of katsudon. I’m getting ready to dunk my head into the bucket to bob for an apple but once my face is hovering over the water, I don’t inch any closer to it. A part of my mind is going “Nuh, uh! Nope,nope,nope! Water bad! Danger, danger!” I stay in the same spot for who knows how long, my anxiety tripling as I‘m being stared at awkwardly by a group of people. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to bob for an apple, Deku?” Uraraka-chan asks. I gulp nervously as I try to think of a way to make this look not so awkward. I lift up my head and smile nervously while scratching the back of my head. </p><p>“Umm... I-I just realized that I shouldn’t get my headphones wet. I did work pretty hard on them and the pins in my head keeping them in place are hard to remove,” I say sheepishly, try to make my lie as convincing as possible. But technically it’s not a lie since my body really doesn’t want me to get my ears wet. </p><p>“That’s true, we wouldn’t want to ruin your cosplay,” Uraraka-chan says in agreement. I let out a sigh of relief and return to my spot in between Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Sorry, guys,” I say sadly with a bowed head. </p><p>“It’s alright, Midoriya. I’ll win for the both of us,” Todoroki-kun says with a small smile. I watch him in curiosity as he positions himself in front of the bucket and lowers his head to the water. He uses his mouth to position an apple within his reach and suddenly the water transforms into ice. I raise my eyes in surprise as Todoroki easily takes the apple from the frozen water; now that I look closely, his right hand was positioned nearly in the water, allowing him to use his quirk. </p><p>“Hey, no fair, you used your quirk!” Momo and Jirou say nearly simultaneously. </p><p>“The only rule is you can’t use your hand to grab an apple, right?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“...Well you got me there,” Kaminari says after a few moments of thinking. Everyone agrees and counts it as a fair win. Besides, Tsu would technically be using her quirk to bob for an apple with her long frog-like tongue. Todoroki-kun gets up and returns to my side, his cheeky smirk with his attempt of an eyebrow waggle making me giggle. </p><p>“You sly mother fucker,” Bakugou says with a smirk of his own. </p><p>“But I only have sex with you and Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says cheekily as he uses his fake fangs to bite at Kacchan’s neck, the action causing Kacchan to roll his eyes in fake disgust. </p><p>“Cool it, Dracula. Who the hell let you have the ability to make jokes?” Kacchan says with a smile. Aaah! They’re being so cute! I can’t help myself! As swiftly as possible, I whip out my phone and snap a picture of them. I look at the picture in admiration, both of them looking so cute as Todoroki-kun tries to bite at Kacchan’s neck, who doing everything it takes not to laugh. Is it just me or does Todoroki-kun sinking his fangs into Kacchan’s neck look kinda hot?</p><p>“Enjoying that, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun’s deep voice pulls me out of my trance, making me squeak and hide my phone behind my back. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” I say with an innocent smile, “Sorry I couldn’t participate in the activity guys.”</p><p>“It’s alright, there’s still a lot of things to do here. Why don’t we paint those pumpkins over there?” Todoroki-kun suggests. </p><p>“Feeling artistic, are we?” Kacchan says with a smirk, “Try not to paint a naked portrait of myself on your pumpkin.”</p><p>“I was actually going to paint you in your true form. A Pomeranian,” Todoroki-kun replies sassily. </p><p>“Oh, it’s on, candy cane,” Kacchan growls as they make their way to the station with the paint and pumpkins, I laugh at their sudden boost of energy and follow them. Must be from the candy and popcorn. I sit down in between my boyfriends and try to think of what to paint on my pumpkin. I could paint an All Might themed pumpkin but that’s too obvious. Something Halloween themed like a vampire or a zombie? A pumpkin on a pumpkin? Pump-ception!! Eh, I’ll go with Kacchan’s idea and paint him and Todoroki-kun. I start painting on my pumpkin and I can’t help but to look out of the corner of my eye and watch Todoroki-kun paint. He looked super cute as he was concentrating hard over what he’s painting, occasionally knocking the tip of his paintbrush against his fangs. Somehow, the sight is slightly arousing, and the way his tongue will poke out to lick at the brush is not helping at all. A wave like the one before washes over me again; I bite my lip as I try to hold back an involuntary whimper, not wanting Kacchan or Todoroki-kun to notice. I try to distract myself from the odd feeling by painting some more of my pumpkin but something in my brain is making me peek over at Kacchan. I just happen to catch him as he’s reaching over to the table to grab a new paint color, the cut of his v-neck shirt lowering even more to show off more of his chest. God why must my boyfriends be so fricking hot!? </p><p>I start to pant slightly as the room seems to get even hotter, I nervously rub my palms against the bottoms of my costume to calm myself. But then I feel it. Why am I sporting a full blown erection?! It’s starting to feel super uncomfortable too...</p><p>“Hey, nerd, you ok?” Kacchan asks me, both him and Todoroki-kun gazing at me with worry in their eyes. </p><p>“Y-Yeah...I’m ok. I just...need a drink,” I say in between pants, trying to get up to leave but as soon as I stand, my knees buckle and I collapse onto the ground, my body is on fire, my mind is hazy and my member won’t stop twitching. Oh god, I think I’m in heat! I need...to... I feel two sets of arms support my limp body and make me look up. </p><p>“Midoriya! What’s wrong?” Todoroki-kun asks with concern, pressing his hand against my forehead, “your skin is burning up.”</p><p>“Wait, this seems familiar...” Kacchan says thoughtfully before glaring at Kaminari, who just happens to be standing close by as he rushed over to see what was going on. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t look at me! I haven’t touched any of the punch, honest! Shinsou made it” Kaminari says defensively while holding his hands up in front of him. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, S-Shouto,” I pant while looking up at them, my body becoming hotter by the second and my hips moving against Todoroki-kun’s thigh in search of friction. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan seem to pick up on my state and give each other affirmative nods; Kacchan picks me up bridal style and Todoroki-kun excuses all of us from the party before we make our way to my room. The closer we get to my room, the hotter my body gets, and the scent of Kacchan’s cologne mixed with caramel is making my head even more dizzy. We finally make it back to my dorm room and Kacchan lays me on my bed, the cool sheets only calming my hot skin for a few seconds before I’m wiggling uncomfortably. </p><p>“Here love, let’s get this costume off and get you some water,” Todoroki-kun says in a caring voice as his right face brushes against my cheek, making me nuzzle against him in instinct. </p><p>“Did anyone else hear purring?” Kacchan says with a confused voice. My eyes snap open and (gay) panic washes over me, praying that they’ll just think that it was a cat from outside. Todoroki-kun, however, doesn’t stop petting me and has made contact with one of my ears, making me unable to hold back my purring. Kacchan makes eye contact with me and observes me carefully, his gaze making me gulp nervously. “Wait a second...” Kacchan says suspiciously before coming up to me and stripping me in record time, leaving me in nothing but my boxers and putting my cat attachments on display. Both of my boyfriends stare at me in shock, clearly trying to process the fact that their boyfriend now has cat ears and a tail. “What the fuck?” Kacchan breathes out. </p><p>“The ears and tail...were never part of your costume?” Todoroki-kun asks with wide eyes. </p><p>“Who the hell did this to you?! Was it some extra?! God, when I get my hands on them I’ll-“ Kacchan growls aggressively but Todoroki-kun places a hand on Kacchan’s shoulder, stopping his violent thoughts. </p><p>“I don’t think that what’s important now, Bakugou. Taking care of Midoriya is our number one priority,” Todoroki-kun says calmly. I let out a small smile at my caring boyfriends, but it doesn’t last long before a wave of need and lust washes over my body. The room feels way too hot to be comfortable and my member is throbbing against my boxers, my hips moving on their own in search of friction. The bed just isn’t enough, I need my boyfriends and I need them now. </p><p>“Please...help me,” I beg needily, my hand groping myself over my boxers for relief, “I need you both.” Both of their eyes go wide but become clouded with lust, wasting no time in removing their costumes so we’re all in our boxers and climbing onto the bed with me. Kacchan lifts my face towards his and slams his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, our lips moving together hungrily and Todoroki-kun’s lips sucking love marks against my burning skin. The lust and passion that’s in the room is so heavy, it’s as if we’re all animals. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun switch roles and I moan into Todoroki-kun’s mouth as Kacchan leaves bites all over my neck and shoulder, my tongue rubbing messily against Todoroki-kun’s and my member leaking even more in my boxers. As we pull away, Todoroki-kun licks his lips slowly and places two of his fingers against my tongue. </p><p>“Wow, your tongue feels rougher than normal,” Todoroki-kun says with a low groan, rubbing his fingers against my tongue and turning me on even more. Before my brain can even keep up with my actions, I’m pulling Todoroki-kun forward and pushing my boyfriends down onto the bed, both of them staring up at me in shock. </p><p>“Merow,” I purr seductively as I lick my lips before lowering myself until I’m in between Kacchan’s legs. I keep eye contact with him as I pull out his hard cock, my hand skillful working on his shaft. </p><p>“Woah, hold on, Dek- aaahhh fuuucckk,” Kacchan pants as I carefully drag my tongue against his shaft, teasing the slit and covering his whole member with saliva. As I start bobbing my head on Kacchan’s cock, I look over to pull out Todoroki-kun’s member and use my right hand to stroke it teasingly, smearing his precome against the tip. After a minute of sucking and deep throating Kacchan, I switch over and provide Todoroki-kun the same treatment while stroking Kacchan. The taste of their precome is so unusually good, it’s making my head spin. </p><p>“M-Midoriya...your tongue...ngh...feels so good,” Todoroki-kun groans. </p><p>“Shit, who knew you’d become this bold, nerd? So hungry for our cocks aren’t you?” Kacchan growls while pulling my hair back. I purr around Todoroki-kun in response, the vibrations making his moan in pleasure and more precome to land on my tongue. Suddenly, a hand pulls me off of Todoroki-kun, a small whimper leaving my lips at the loss. “Sorry love, I didn’t want to come just yet. Besides, we should be making you feel good,” Todoroki-kun says with a purr. Soon, I’m in a doggy style position with a pillow under my hips to prop my lower body. Teasingly, my boxers are removed, a sigh of relief leaving my lips at the temporary sense of relief on my aching member. </p><p>“Still can’t get over the fact that you have a tail now, nerd,” Kacchan says suddenly, “it makes you look even more criminally adorable.” I let out a shocked moan as a hand wraps around the tip of my tail. Why does it feel so sensitive? It’s like someone was attacking my prostate but times 10, it feels far too good. </p><p>“K-Ka-chaaann~!” I moan in a purring voice, “D-Don’t...aaaahhh!!” </p><p>“Is your tail that sensitive, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me. Before I can even nod my head, I let out a loud moan as I come all over my stomach, my body shaking violently as my body finally releases. It’s as if my body was hit by a wave of cool water. But it only lasts for a few seconds before my body heats up again and I’m feeling even more horny than before. How pent up am I?!</p><p>“Damn, that was so fucking hot,” Kacchan growls, knowing for a fact that he’s smirking, “I’ll just have to keep teasing you then.” I try to open my mouth to protest but a squeak leaves my lips instead as my lower body is lifted off the pillow and I feel someone’s cool breath against my member, which is already half hard. I let out a loud moan as Todoroki-kun’s mouth wraps around my member, his tongue teasing the tip continuously and his large hands gripping into my thighs possessively as he sucks me. </p><p>“Damn, Deku, your ass is twitching like crazy,” Kacchan growls lustfully, “it’s just begging to get filled up.” I let out a choked off moan as Kacchan’s tongue licks my hole, my cock leaking even more. My hips move on their own to meet Kacchan’s tongue and Todoroki-kun’s mouth as they continue to pleasure me, the sensations are just too good and my body can’t get enough of it. Everything is melted into one big blur of lust. </p><p>“S-Shouto! K-Kacchan! I-I’m...! Aaaahhhh!!” I moan out with my head thrown back as I come inside of Todoroki-kun’s mouth, my hips stuttering from having an orgasm nearly directly after another one. Todoroki-kun pulls away from my member and swallows my load while looking directly into my eyes, his heterochromatic eyes darkened with lust and making my member immediately return to a hardened state. It also doesn’t help that Kacchan hasn’t stopped eating me out, his tongue reaching as deep as it can go, each movement making me whimper in pleasure. Unfortunately, Kacchan pulls away and leaves me high and dry, making me whimper needily. </p><p>“Relax love, I’m just getting a condom,” Kacchan says reassuringly, “Your ass tastes sweet, Deku. It’s so wet that we may not even need to use lube.” I moan loudly as two fingers enter my hole, my legs shaking as my prostate gets rubbed against continuously. Somehow there was no pain as Kacchan stretches me, it’s as if my new body has been built to take it. </p><p>“Amazing, you’re producing your own lubricant,” Todoroki-kun says with a groan, “So lewd.” I let out a whine as one of Todoroki-kun’s fingers slide in along with Kacchan’s, both fingers abusing my prostate and making me moan like crazy. I shudder and nearly scream out as I feel a hand teasingly rub the tip of my tail and a tongue occasionally grazing against it. Do they want me to go crazy!?! This is far too teasing, it’s too much but not enough all at once. I need more, I’m hungry for more. Using my new cat-like reflexes, I maneuver myself out of my spot between my boyfriends and push myself down onto Kacchan once again, facing him while I situate myself in a riding position. I look at Kacchan with a smirk as I expertly put the condom on him (I knew that if I used my mouth, my tongue would probably rip it). </p><p>“You were taking too long, need you inside me right now,” I purr, quite literally, and I slam my hips onto Kacchan’s cock, a high pitched whine leaving my lips as I’m filled to the brim, almost coming on the spot. </p><p>“Ahh! Shit, Deku!” Kacchan groans, “You feel...hotter and wetter than usual, fuck.” I roll my hips in figure eights and let out breathy moans each time my sweet spot is brushed against, my body tingling all over as I finally get my fill. I try to lift my hips to start riding Kacchan but for some reason I can’t move my lower half. My hips feel so heavy, like a weight is resting on my lower back. But my member is still rock hard and I need Kacchan to move right now. </p><p>“K-Kacchan~,” I beg in a needy tone, hoping to get my message across. Kacchan gazes over my body hungrily and smirks before moving his hips in the slowest pace ever. </p><p>“Kacchaaaan~,” I whine, “don’t tease me!” Still smirking, he sits up and leans close to me, a whimper leaving my lips as his large cock shifts inside of me. </p><p>“Tell me how badly you want it, kitten,” Kacchan whispers huskily into my ear, my cock twitching at the pet name. </p><p>“Please, Kacchan! Need you to pound me fast and hard, want to feel you deep inside me! Please, please, pl- AAAAHHHH!” my begging is cut off short as Kacchan pounds into me in one smooth thrust, the tip of his member rubbing against my sweet spots already as his hips move in small circles. </p><p>“Shit, you feel so fucking good. It’ll take everything in me not to come too quick,” Kacchan groans, his hips moving faster and harder until he’s pounding me at a rough pace. </p><p>“Aaahhh! K-Kacchan! S-So...aah!...rough!” I manage to get out in between breaths. I let out endless moans as Kacchan pounds hard and deep into me, the sounds of skin meeting skin mixing with the sounds of our moans turning me on even more. I turn my head to the side and stare into Todoroki-kun’s eyes in need, wanting his touch as well. Todoroki-kun seems to read my pleads and places himself against my back before kissing me passionately, our tongues sliding against each other messily. My tail even curled around Todoroki-kun’s arm on reflex. It’s a miracle I’ve even been able to last this long given how sensitive my body has become. </p><p>“K-Kacchan... I... c-coming,” I try to warn in between my moans, my member leaking all over his stomach. </p><p>“Go ahead, Deku. Come for me,” Kacchan growls in my ear, his thrusts getting sloppier and signaling his release is not too far behind. Suddenly, a hand squeezes the tip of my tail. </p><p>“NYAAAAHHH!!!” I scream out suddenly as come all over mine and Kacchan’s stomachs. I immediately clasp my hand over my mouth, embarrassed that I let out such an embarrassing noise. “S-Sorry!,” I say in a panicked voice, “That noise was so...K-Kacchan, did you just come?” I was so embarrassed that I didn’t even feel Kacchan’s come fill up the condom until now. </p><p>“It’s your fault for making such a lewd noise, Deku. And your ass was practically sucking me in,” Kacchan says with a lazy smirk, leaving kisses and small bites across my collarbone. “But I think if you don’t let Icyhot fuck you soon he’s going to explode.” I look behind me to find Todoroki-kun already putting on a condom, his heterochromatic eyes dark with lust and his lips pink from biting them. He...almost look like a beast; I want him to devour me completely and make me his. I lift my hips off of Kacchan’s member and allow him to dispose of the used condom before hovering above his body on all fours. I move my tail to expose myself to Todoroki-kun and wiggle my hips, both to tease and because I feel another wave of my heat coming on. </p><p>“P-Please, Shouto...P-Put it in quickly! Need your cock, p-please!” I beg lewdly, trying to move my body so he can be inside me already as he teasingly rubs against my stretched hole. </p><p>“Such a horny little kitten,” Todoroki-kun says with a smirk before entering me in one thrust, the stretch of his member causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy and mewl loudly. </p><p>“Shit, you weren’t lying, Bakugou. It’s feels so good inside you, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says in deep, husky voice, his hips moving slowly but making sure to hit all of my sweet spots. I let out small whimpers as Todoroki-kun pulls out at snails pace before slamming his hips deep inside of me, the sudden force making my member rub against Kacchan’s and making me moan loudly. Todoroki-kun’s cock is hitting my prostate with each thrust and Kacchan’s erection is so hot against mine, it feels far too good. And just when I thought it couldn’t feel any better...</p><p>“Nyaahhh!” I scream out as Todoroki-kun pulls at my tail while continuing his hard and deep pace, his speed slowly picking up, “S-Shouto~! N-Not...my...aaahhh!!” I scream out as Todoroki-kun continues pounding into me while pulling my tail. </p><p>“Damn, you look so damn lewd, Deku. So fucking hot,” Kacchan growls before pressing his lips against mine. I can’t even keep up with the movements of Kacchan’s tongue, their movements are making my body burn and my mind is going blank. I can barely warn Kacchan before I’m shivering and coming on his stomach for the second time. How is my body still able to produce this much? How many times have I come now? I’ve completely lost track. But I could care less, I want Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to completely wreck me. Todoroki-kun’s hips stutter as he comes inside of the condom, his breath fanning across my neck and making me shudder. Once Todoroki-kun pulls outs, Kacchan raises his upper body to help me sit up. His hand unconsciously goes up to my head and pets my cat ears soothingly, the gesture making me purr sleepily. Unfortunately, my purring doesn’t match my still erect member. </p><p>“Do you need anything, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me. Well...since you asked...</p><p>“W-Want...you both...at the same time,” I confess, my cheeks now burning from both being horny and embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s been a while since you’ve taken us both. Are you sure?” Todoroki-kun asks with concern. </p><p>“All we need to do is prep him a little more,” Kacchan says as his hands rest on my butt and spreads me apart, “Besides, doesn’t it look like he’s just gagging for it? His hole is so pink and won’t stop twitching.” I take steady breaths as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s fingers push into my sensitive hole and scissor me apart. I hide my face in Kacchan’s shoulder and whimper as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun prep me a little longer, my body shaking from pleasure and sensitivity, but it’s still burning with need and lust. It’s as if the only way to get rid of this heat is...</p><p>“It’s...ok now,” I pant after removing my face from Kacchan’s shoulder, “Please...need you both to fill me up. I don’t want you to use any condoms. B-Breed me.” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s eyes darken even more and lustful growls leave their lips as they flip me so my back is against Kacchan’s front and my legs are spread in the air. I squirm in anticipation as the tips of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s cocks press against my still leaking hole. I let out a hiss as they both insert themselves into my hole, the burn from the stretch a bit painful but still pleasurable. I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve been this full, I miss this feeling. </p><p>“Wow, I almost forgot how amazing this feels,” Todoroki-kun breathes out, the sight of his hair damp with sweat and framing his perfectly sculpted face making me melt all over again. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Feels so fucking tight and hot. Shit, so good,” Kacchan groans as he swivels his hips, rubbing against all of my sweet spots. I start letting out small moans, signaling that I’m no longer and pain and granting permission for Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to move faster. It’s not much longer before they set a hard and deep pace, moving faster as one thrusts in and the other pulls out and vice versa. </p><p>“Nyaaahh!! K-Katsuki! S-Shouto! S-So...aahhh....good! Nyah! D-Don’t stop!!” I cry out between embarrassing moans as I cling to Todoroki-kun, but neither of them seem to mind. If anything, they move even faster and harder. I feel so full and my mind is completely blank now, my body is burning hot and pleasure is shooting all across my body. </p><p>“You’re barely coming at this point, Midoriya. You’re practically coming dry,” Todoroki-kun groans as his thrusts move faster and harder against Kacchan. </p><p>“I bet we can make him come completely dry,” Kacchan says as he moves with Todoroki-kun in perfect rhythm, the rubbing of their cocks against the deepest parts of me making me go absolutely crazy. </p><p>“NYAAAHHH!!! K-KATSUKI!! S-SHOUTO!! I-I’M...!!” I scream loudly as I release for what seems like the 20th time, my member not even producing anymore come. </p><p>“Shit, so tight!” Kacchan growls, “I’m getting close!”</p><p>“Me too! I’m not going to last much longer!” Todoroki-kun groans, his thrusts becoming sloppy. </p><p>“P-Please...fill me up with your come,” I pant in a hoarse voice. Within a few thrusts, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun let out deep groans as they come inside me, the feeling of their warm come filling me up almost enough to make me come dry again. Once their orgasms wash over, they slowly pull themselves out of me and lay me on the bed to rest. I’m so out of it that I barely notice Kacchan leaving to get a wet rag to clean off our come, being extra careful when it came to cleaning my used hole. After throwing the rag off to the side to deal with later, we all snuggle closer to each other. </p><p>We all pant heavily and spend a little longer laying together on the bed, we’re all completely out of energy. I can barely speak from how much I was screaming. I feel a hand lift up my head softly and I look up to see Todoroki-kun offer me some water which I drink gratefully. That was so... so...</p><p>“Holy fuck that was so damn intense,” Kacchan suddenly breathes out, reading my mind completely. Well, minus some of his choice of vocabulary. </p><p>“Well I hope a cat headband will suffice for you next time, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says while looking at the top of my head. </p><p>“Huh? What do you me-,” I cut off my question as I comb through my locks and feel nothing but hair. I turn onto my stomach and look over my shoulder. The long green tail that rested above my butt is no longer there. “I’m back to normal!” I cheer triumphantly, my boyfriends chuckling at me as I fist pump in the air repeatedly. </p><p>“Pity, you were extra adorable with your ears and tail,” Todoroki-kun says with a small smile, sitting up so his long fingers can play with my green curls. </p><p>“And extra sexy, too. So hot seeing you so needy and hungry for our cocks,” Kacchan says with a smirk. I blush lightly at their words and I try to hide my mischievous smile as I look up at them as they hover above me. </p><p>“Nya~,” I say in an innocent voice. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun go silent at my action, making me laugh slightly, I can only imagine how stupid I sounded. </p><p>“Hey, do you guys think that there is any leftover candy laying around in the kitchen?” I ask curiously. I try to climb off the bed but before I can leave, two arms pull me back and I land on my back. I look up with shock at my two boyfriends who are now sporting their own mischievous smirks. </p><p>“Our favorite candy is right here,” Kacchan purrs seductively, both boys leaning forward and nipping at my neck and shoulders. I try to squirm away from their attacks but I can never win against them. Who am I to resist anyways?</p><p>~Time Skip to the Morning~</p><p>“Put that candy back, Deku!” Kacchan shouts suddenly, making me jump slightly and put down the KitKat bar I tried to steal, “I’m not letting my boyfriend get any cavities. Icyhot is making breakfast anyways.”</p><p>“I can’t help it! That bag keeps taunting me,” I say with a small pout. </p><p>“How about I make you some chocolate pancakes then?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“...Fine,” I mumble, my pout still present but it disappears once Todoroki-kun and Kacchan start tickling my sides. </p><p>“I heard the word pancakes!!” A distant voice yells excitedly followed by the sound of running. I instantly recognize the voice as Kaminari’s and start laughing. </p><p>“Kaminari, you’re going to-,” all words I was about to say instantly dies in my mouth when I see Kaminari. He’s standing in the doorway in a shirt too big for him, obviously Shinsou’s, but there is a pair of blonde bunny ears sprouting from the top of his head that perfectly blend in with his hair. “What...,” I breathe out. </p><p>“The...,” Todoroki-kun says shortly after. </p><p>“Fuck?” Kacchan finishes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ You’re Ours<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (jealousy sex)</p><p>Summary: Shinsou and Midoriya seem to have grown pretty close lately. Maybe a little too close for Bakugou and Todoroki’s likings. I think we all know what happens when two boyfriends let their jealousy build up over time right?<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>“It’s a miracle that your hair isn’t scraping my thighs, Bakugou,” I say sarcastically as I watch him rest his head on my lap. </p><p>“Shut up, Icyhot. I needed a heated pillow,” Bakugou retorts with his eyes closed. Regardless, I use my quirk to warm up my legs for him, his face resting into a calm expression that makes him oddly adorable. We’re taking a bit of a break from studying for exams and waiting for Midoriya to return from the kitchen with some cups of tea for all of us. Luckily Bakugou and I are on the couch across from the dorm kitchen so we can admire him from afar. I watch Midoriya try to reach for something in the cupboards but he’s not quite tall enough to get it. </p><p>“Ah, man. Who put the teabags this high?” Midoriya whines cutely as he gets onto his tippy toes. I internally squeal at the image but before Bakugou or myself could get up to help him, Shinsou walks in and spots Midoriya struggling. </p><p>“Need help?” Shinsou asks as he steps behind Midoriya. </p><p>“Ah, Shinsou. Yeah, can you help me reach that box of tea right there?” Midoriya asks while pointing into the cupboard. My eyebrows furrow slightly as Shinsou presses his front against Midoriya’s back to reach for the box of tea, his body being too close to Midoriya for my liking...</p><p>“Yo, Icyhot. Your thighs are getting a little too warm down here,” Bakugou says from my lap. Oh, guess I let my emotions shine through a bit. </p><p>“Your hand hasn’t stopped making small explosions for a while,” I note, hearing the small pops of his explosions. </p><p>“Yeah,” Bakugou says simply, our gaze piercing into Shinsou’s back for a little too long. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning during Training~</p><p>I run on a trail of ice with quick speed as approach Ectoplasm’s clones and use my left side to produce a large flame that hides my presence. I make a quick left and use my right side to create a large block of ice that barricaded all of the clones simultaneously, making sure that the ice even covers up to their necks. I land behind them and breathe out heavily as I watch all of the clones disappear. </p><p>“Well done, Todoroki. You’re showing a lot of improvement, keep up the hard work,” Ectoplasm says to me. </p><p>“Thank you, Sensei,” I reply with a small bow. With a nod, he turns away and leaves me be. </p><p>“Nice moves, Icyhot,” I hear Bakugou say from behind me. </p><p>“Thanks. I’m impressed, you seem to be more comfortable giving compliments,” I say with a tilted head. </p><p>“Shut up! As if I’m becoming that nice!” Bakugou shouts. </p><p>“Oh? Then maybe I’ll have to just teach you,” I say lowly as I lean down to press my nose against his. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try to tame me, Icyhot,” Bakugou breathes out with a smug face, his red eyes looking straight into mine. Before the tension could get any higher or before I could lean in to kiss him, a shout from the distance startles us. </p><p>“AAAHHH!” Bakugou and I turn our heads in surprise at the noise, knowing immediately that the scream was Midoriya’s. We run over to the source of the noise and halt at the sight before us. Midoriya and Shinsou are tangled together in Shinsou’s wraps, their legs in between each other and their clothes rising up from where the wraps dig into their bodies. “S-S-Sorry, Shinsou,” Midoriya mutters nervously as he continues to wriggle around. </p><p>“It’s fine, Midoriya. Let’s just get out of these wraps,” Shinsou replies with a grunt, moving the wraps up to get them off of their bodies. Bakugou and I move forward to offer some help but we stop yet again when notice Midoriya becoming flustered and biting his lip to hold back whimpers. The wraps are pressing even tighter against Midoriya and they happen to be brushing against his nipples. Bakugou and I can only watch on from a distance in pure jealousy, those sweet noises that Midoriya is letting out are for us to hear. After a minute, Midoriya and Shinsou are freed and they let out sighs of relief. On instinct, Bakugou and I go over to Midoriya and pull him away from Shinsou, possessively gripping onto his hip. </p><p>“Are you alright, Midoriya?” I ask him, trying to hide any jealousy from my voice. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Midoriya says with a confused look, “It’s not like I fell from a building or anything.” I can see Bakugou glaring into Shinsou’s back as he walks over to Sero and Kaminari and I can’t really blame him. If another incident like this happens again, Bakugou and I won’t be able to control our jealousy much longer. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow at the Field~</p><p>Since the weather is slightly warm but just cool enough, the class wanted to take advantage of it and have a bit of fun playing sports. Some people were throwing a frisbee back and forth, some were getting in small teams to have a soccer/football match, and some (aka Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakugou) were running around in an attempt to play lacrosse but Bakugou was being a bit too violent. Originally it was just Kirishima and Kaminari but Bakugou got hit once with the ball and grabbed the nearest stick directly after. Me being who I am, I’m just sitting in the grass and watching all of my classmates have fun. </p><p>“Hey, Shouto! Want to join in on the soccer match?” I hear my cheerful boyfriend ask me. Damn, those sport shorts look so good on him, his sculpted body is nowhere near comparable to the innocence of his face. And with the sun right behind him, Midoriya’s beautiful appearance and angel-like nature is highlighted even more. </p><p>“You can go ahead, love. I’ll join you in a bit,” I reassure him. He smiles and nods before walking over to the field and meeting up with some classmates. When he goes to high five his teammates, he giggles with the cutest smile, I swear it’s happening in slow motion. God, he’s adorable. Abruptly, Bakugou sits down next to me, his hair wet with sweat and droplets racing down his forehead and neck. “I can see that you’ve returned from your intense battle,” I say, trying to conceal my sass. </p><p>“It was all Pikachu’s fault, he shouldn’t have started it,” Bakugou grumbles as he uses his towel to dry off his face and hair. As soon as he puts down the towel, his hair immediately poofs up into its normal shape. Wha-... how?! “Where’s Deku?” Bakugou asks me. </p><p>“He’s playing soccer now, I was thinking of join-,” I cut myself off when I notice who Midoriya is running next to. Shinsou. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Bakugou’s eyes are laced with a similar flicker of jealousy. We watch Shinsou closely as he attempts to get the ball out from Midoriya’s feet but as he does so, he trips over himself and falls onto Midoriya. Shinsou manages to catch himself but it doesn’t help the fact that he’s hovering over Midoriya with his arms barricading his small frame, their faces about 5 inches away from each other. I can’t make out what they say before they get up but I could care less, small flames of jealousy and anger start to rise from my left side and I hear Bakugou growling in anger next to me. </p><p>“That’s it, no more games,” Bakugou says lowly, “We need to remind Deku just who he belongs to.” I instantly pick up just what Bakugou means and I nod my head in affirmation. We wait until the match is over and Midoriya comes up to us to drink from his water bottle. </p><p>“Whew, that game was intense. How come neither of you joined in?” Midoriya asks with curiosity. </p><p>“If we did, you’d be distracting us with your cuteness,” I say with a small smile, making him blush slightly. </p><p>“P-Please, there’s no way I look cute now,” Midoriya says as he hides half of his face behind a towel, “I really do need a shower though. I think I’ll head over to the locker room. I’ll try not to take too long.” And with that, Midoriya rushes off to the locker room. Bakugou and I make direct eye contact at the exact same time and share a smirk as we get up from our seats and carry out our little plan. </p><p>Bakugou and I follow Midoriya to the locker room, thinking ahead and putting an “out of order” sign on the door before watching him disrobe and walk towards the showers. We make eye contact and smirk again before getting undressed ourselves and walking into the large shower space. Midoriya is running his hands through his wet hair and over his soapy body as he washes off, every muscle and each curve completely enticing. </p><p>“Why don’t we help you, Midoriya?” I ask to let him know of our presence as I reach for his soap, holding back a chuckle as he yelps in surprise. </p><p>“U-Um, I’m f-fine!” Midoriya stutters, avoiding eye contact with either of us. </p><p>“Oh, but we insist,” Bakugou says with a smirk, reaching out his hand so I can put soap in it. After fulfilling his request, I put the bottle down and help Bakugou with spreading the soap across Midoriya’s body, brushing over every inch of skin I can reach. </p><p>“Such a shame that you’ve become so dirty from playing,” I say with mock innocence, “Not to mention, your body doesn’t only smell of dirt and grass, but of another man.”</p><p>“Huh? W-What do you-?” Midoriya asks in a confused tone. </p><p>“You’ve been awfully close to Shinsou lately, Deku. I think you’ve forgotten just who you belong to,” Bakugou growls before biting at Midoriya’s neck, making him release a choked off moan. I turn off the shower head for a moment and cup the bottom of Midoriya’s chin. </p><p>“Don’t worry love, we’re here to remind you that you’re ours,” I purr before slamming my lips onto Midoriya’s. At first Midoriya is frozen stiff and doesn’t move but soon he melts into the kiss and tries to meet my fast pace. I dip my tongue into his mouth and explore every inch of his mouth, making him whimper into my mouth as he submits to me. I pull away to catch my breath and smirk slightly when I see Midoriya’s flushed expression, his cheeks bright pink and his lips swollen and slick as his large eyes glisten. “You’re only allowed to show this face to us and no one else,” I whisper huskily. I nod my head at Bakugou, who has been busy with making hickeys all across Midoriya’s neck and shoulders, and he helps me direct Midoriya until he’s leaning against the shower wall with his hips jutting out. His pale butt looks so plump and it’s turning me on to no end, my cock is already rock hard at the sight of Midoriya acting so submissive. And clearly, Bakugou is enjoying this just as much as I am. </p><p>“Such a perfect ass, Deku,” Bakugou says with a lick of the lips as his hands grab each cheek and spreads them apart to expose Midoriya’s puckered hole even more, “This ass is for us only right, Deku? This plump little ass is made just for our cocks.” Bakugou gives one last spank to make Midoriya’s cheeks jiggle before licking a broad stripe across Midoriya’s hole, making him claw at the shower wall and release a gasp that quickly turns into a moan as Bakugou continues to eat Midoriya out. One of my hands reaches down to stroke myself as I watch the hot display, the view of Bakugou’s mouth skillfully working at Midoriya’s hole and the combined sounds of Bakugou’s slurping and Midoriya’s high whines as he comes apart is so hot. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Midoriya attempting to move his hand off the wall but I quickly grab the hand and pin it to the wall next to his other hand. </p><p>“And just what might you be planning, love?” I purr. </p><p>“P-Please...n-need...aaahh!...to touch...mmmm...myself,” Midoriya gets out in between moans. </p><p>“Now we can’t have that, love,” I say teasingly, “I think you’ll be able to come just from Bakugou eating you out.” Midoriya only whimpers in response, his thighs shaking and his member twitching constantly. I can tell by the amount of precome coming out that he’s already close; I plant kisses across his sweet spot on his neck and tease his ear with the tip of my tongue, pushing all of his buttons to make him go insane. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!! I-I’m...aaahhh!!” Midoriya moans loudly as his come paints across the tile wall in front of him. I help hold him up as his knees buckle and he pants heavily as he recovers from his high. </p><p>“Good boy,” I praise him as my hand runs through his hair. I turn my attention to Bakugou as he struts up to me and passionately kisses me, our tongues messily battling for dominance and our breaths intermingling. We pull away panting heavily and we return our attention to our green-haired boyfriend, his eyes wide as if he’s begging for more contact. And who am I to deny his request? I bring Bakugou closer so he can press his lips against Midoriya’s and occupy myself with making a few hickeys of my own across Midoriya’s collarbones, licking over each fresh mark that decorated his pale skin. </p><p>“Such a pretty little mouth, Deku. I bet we could put this mouth to a better use, can’t we Icyhot?” I hear Bakugou ask me. I lift my head from my place against Midoriya and return Bakugou’s sly smile before placing my gaze on Midoriya. With a little bit of roughness but not enough to hurt him, I push Midoriya down onto his knees, making him stare up directly at us and our erections mere centimeters away from his face. Even though his facial expression shows confusion and fear, there’s still lust in his eyes and his cock is already returning to a semi. </p><p>“Enjoying the view, Midoriya?” I ask with a smirk, making Midoriya gulp but nod.</p><p>“These are the cocks that you go absolutely crazy for, aren’t they?” Bakugou asks with a smirk of his own, our hips moving slowly to rub the tips of our members against Midoriya’s soft cheeks. “Only these cocks can make you beg for pleasure, pound you so hard and deep until you’re screaming our names for everyone to hear and let everyone know who you belong to.” All while Bakugou is talking dirty, all of our cocks are rock hard and leaking precome, aching for release. With little self control, I grab a handful of Midoriya’s hair and turn his head to my direction so my member can press against his lips. </p><p>“Be a good boy and suck our cocks,” I command with a slow lick of my lips. Without any resistance, Midoriya opens his mouth and swallows half of my cock, his hot mouth and wet tongue against my shaft making me shut my eyes and groan in pleasure. I open my eyes again to watch Midoriya eagerly suck my cock while his hand strokes Bakugou’s member, alternating tasks every other minute until he’s taking both of our members inside of his mouth, my body shuddering in ecstasy as Bakugou’s erection rubs against mine. With the added friction inside of Midoriya’s mouth along with his hand stroking me vigorously and his emerald eyes gazing up at us, my orgasm is already around the corner. </p><p>“Aaahh, fuck. So good at sucking cock, Deku. I-I’m...gonna come soon!” Bakugou pants as he thrusts into Midoriya’s mouth, the friction against my member only increasing. </p><p>“B-Bakugou, if you keep...moving like that-,” I release a deep groan as I pull out of Midoriya’s mouth at the last second and release all over his face, Bakugou copying my actions as he lets out groans of pleasure. A wave of relief and pleasure crashes over me as my orgasm eventually finishes, Bakugou and I have been rather pent up the last few days so it’s no surprise that Midoriya’s face is coated with our semen. As I’m catching my breath, I watch Midoriya use his tongue to reach what’s around his mouth, the sight so erotic. Looks like my dick won’t be staying soft anytime soon. </p><p>“Such a naughty nerd,” Bakugou says with a growl, “Enjoy the taste of our come that much?” Midoriya blushes furiously but still nods regardless. We help him stand up once more, his small frame pressed against ours. </p><p>“W-Well, it’s yours so...,” Midoriya begins to say but immediately cuts himself off and stares back down. A pool of lusts builds up in my lower body when Midoriya’s innocent voice says that, it’s absolutely impossible not to get turned on by him. </p><p>“And who do you belong to, love?” I ask while cupping the bottom of his face and bring it up to look into his eyes. </p><p>“K-Katsuki and Shouto. I-I’m yours, only yours,” Midoriya says wholeheartedly, my heart swelling at the statement. Ok that’s not the only thing swelling right now but call me a hopeless romantic. </p><p>“That’s right, babe. Your ours and we’re yours,” Bakugou chimes in with a smile of his own as he presses a kiss against his soft lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Bakugou pulled away with a look of disgust. “Gross, I think I just tasted my own come.”</p><p>“Hey, how do you know it’s not mine?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Like I said, gross,” Bakugou says while sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“I’ll put some on your tongue if you’re not careful,” I threaten lightly. The whole time, Midoriya is trying his best to hold back his laughs but with the way his body is shaking against us, it’s not hard to tell that he’s failing. </p><p>“Oh, but it can be used for a much better purpose, Icyhot. I think Midoriya’s mouth isn’t the only hole that enjoys to be filled with come,” Bakugou says with a smirk as he gathers our combined fluids on two fingers and reaches around Midoriya’s back. Judging by the way Midoriya’s nails claw at my arm and the sudden moan that leaves his lips, Bakugou has slid the two fingers inside of Midoriya.</p><p>“I think you’re right, Bakugou. We must make sure that all of Midoriya’s holes get filled now don’t we?” I say with mock innocence as I copy Bakugou’s actions and slide a finger alongside his once Midoriya was stretched enough. Together Bakugou and I tease every sensitive spot inside of Midoriya, occasionally curling our fingers to rub directly against his prostate. </p><p>“Aaahh!! K-Kacchan! Shouto~! T-There...it’s...mmmnnhh,” Midoriya moans constantly as we stretch him open, his breath hot against my skin and his legs quivering from the pleasure. After some time, Midoriya looks up and says, “P-Please...I-I’m already stretched...need you both.” I can feel my cock twitch at the sentence and I pull out my fingers to grab a condom from the line of them I brought with me from my locker (can you blame me for being prepared to have sex anywhere?). I hand it to Bakugou and watch from a short distance as he puts it on and rubs the tip of his member against Midoriya’s hole. When Midoriya starts to push his hips back to make Bakugou go inside, he finally pushes his hips forward and fully inserts Midoriya, a high moan leaving Midoriya and a deep groan leaving Bakugou. I notice Bakugou smirk and reach over to turn on the shower head yet again, making Midoriya jump slightly and let out a surprised moan when Bakugou starts thrusting his hips. “Kacchan! I can...aahhh...feel the water inside,” Midoriya moans out, small gasps leaving his lips when Bakugou thrusts into his sweet spot hard. </p><p>“That’s the point, Deku,” Bakugou says teasingly, “Fuck, your ass feels so hot, so fucking tight.” Unconsciously, I bring a hand down to my own member and stroke myself slowly as I watch my incredibly sexy boyfriends have sex; Bakugou’s thrusts are now a hard and fast pace as he uses his fingers to tease Midoriya’s nipples, the sound of their skin hitting each other and their hot moans echoing throughout the shower room. This is all far too sexy. I glance over at Bakugou’s backside and smirk before wetting my finger with my saliva and slide it inside of Bakugou unexpectedly, causing him to halt his thrusts and moan higher than before. </p><p>“Damn it, Icyhot! Don’t do that!” Bakugou says angrily, but it doesn’t stop him from moving his hips back to meet my finger. </p><p>“Think of this as punishment for sending me those nudes the other night,” I retort and curl my finger into his prostate, making Bakugou moan even louder. </p><p>“N-Nudes?” Midoriya asks curiously. </p><p>“I’ll send them to you after this, love,” I promise him as I continue to tease Bakugou’s sweet spot. Bakugou is moaning even louder and his thrusts are becoming more erratic, making Midoriya claw at the tiled wall as he moans endlessly. </p><p>“K-Kacchan~! S-So good! I can’t...much longer,” Midoriya moans out, his release clearly approaching. </p><p>“M-Me too! I-I’m gonna....ah fuck!” Bakugou’s hands grip into Midoriya’s hips as they moan and come together, their hips stuttering as waves of their orgasm washes over them. With heavy pants, Bakugou pulls out of Midoriya and kisses him at a slower and more loving pace, their hands reaching for whatever inch of skin they can touch. As much as I adore this display, it doesn’t help the fact that my cock is still twitching against my stomach. Bakugou and Midoriya pull away and Bakugou send a smirk in my direction. “Don’t you have something that you want to say to Icyhot, Deku?” he asks. Midoriya blushes slightly but still meets my gaze as he begs in his cute little voice. </p><p>“P-Please, Shouto. Need you,” he whimpers. I involuntarily let out a lustful growl as I put on a condom and I pull Midoriya’s body close to mine to lead him towards one of the tiled ones. I lean against the wall and lift up Midoriya’s leg so I can have better access to his hole. I hold my member in place and ease Midoriya down until I’m completely buried inside, a shudder of pleasure tuning down my spine at the tight heat. Once Midoriya begins to let out small gasps of pleasure, I begin moving my hips, thrusting as hard and deep as I can. I relish in the sounds of Midoriya’s loud moans as my hard cock drives into his tight, my fingers clawing at his thigh and groans of my own leaving my mouth. And the way Midoriya’s fingers are pulling at my hair is making me even more turned on. “Aaaahhh!! S-Shouto~! So deep! Aahh, d-don’t stop!” Midoriya pants in between lewd moans. </p><p>"Whatever u want, love. You always...ngh...feel so good" I breathe out as I continue my rough pace. I want to make all of Midoriya’s body mine, make our bodies burn together with lust as we feel good together. Unexpectedly, a finger grazes against where my member connects with Midoriya’s hole, making him let out a squeak. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, w-what are you doing?!” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Your lewd ass looked like it was in need of another hot cock inside,” Bakugou purrs seductively as he helps me to support Midoriya between our bodies. I grit my teeth when I feel Bakugou’s cock rub against mine as Midoriya slowly engulfs our members, Midoriya whimpering in pain as Bakugou and I breathe heavily. I press kisses against Midoriya’s shoulder and on his cheeks to distract him from the burn he’s feeling; luckily, it helps him out and soon Midoriya is back to panting lightly. Soon, Bakugou and I build a rhythm of alternating between thrusting and out, aiming for his sweet spot each time and making him scream in pleasure. </p><p>“Aaaahh god!!! S-So good!! M-More, do me mo- AAAHHH!!!” Midoriya screams with his head thrown back against Bakugou’s shoulder. I can’t help but to moan loudly along with my boyfriends, everything just felt far too good; the sounds of our skin slapping together, the combination of Midoriya’s hole and Bakugou rubbing against me, the echoes of our noises of pleasure, it’s all so hot. And everything about Midoriya just looks so perfect, with his hair dampened and the droplets of water racing down his broad shoulders and sharp collarbones. I could come at any second. And judging by the way Bakugou is twitching against me, I can tell that he’s close too.</p><p>“Now, who are the only people that can make you come, Midoriya?” I ask while slowing my thrusts. </p><p>“Ngghh!! I-I....!! Aaaahh!” Midoriya moans out, barely able to form a coherent thought. </p><p>“Who are the only ones that can make you go crazy with pleasure, the ones who make you scream. Say our names, baby, what’s our names?” Bakugou growls as our thrusts are completely slowed down, not wanting to give Midoriya what he wants until he begs for it. </p><p>“KATSUKI AND SHOUTO!” Midoriya screams, “Only Katsuki And Shouto can make me feel this good!!! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!” </p><p>“Good boy, come whenever you want, Izuku,” Bakugou says before we start thrusting in sync once again, all of us groaning together and our heated bodies burning with lust and pleasure. With a moan higher than the rest, Midoriya paints our stomachs with his come, some of it reaching up to my collarbones. With the way Midoriya becomes even tighter around us and Bakugou’s member rubbing against mine, I grip into Midoriya’s thighs as Bakugou and I come simultaneously with a groan of Midoriya’s name. Once we all come down from our highs, Bakugou and I pull out of Midoriya and dispose of our used condoms before laying against each other and catching our breaths. </p><p>“Are you feeling alright, love?“ I ask Midoriya, wanting to make sure that he’s not incredibly worn out. </p><p>“N-No...I’m fine. That was...super intense,” Midoriya gets out with a breathy laugh, “I’m surprised that you two could get so jealous of someone. It was kinda cute.” I blush heavily in embarrassment and avoid eye contact with Midoriya, a little ashamed that I let my emotions get to me like that. </p><p>“Shut up, nerd. Let’s just get showered and get some rest,” Bakugou retorts, clearly as equally embarrassed as I am. To avoid wasting anymore water, we wash each other quickly using the soap Midoriya brought in and dry off before getting dressed in some sweatpants and t-shirts. We all manage to make it back to my dorm room (since I have extra futons to make an extra large bed) fairly quickly and Bakugou instantly collapses onto the futons, making Midoriya and I laugh at how quickly he fell asleep. Before I lay down next to Midoriya on the futon, I use the opportunity to send him the nudes Bakugou sent me. I watch Midoriya open the pictures and blush profusely, but when he looks up at me in shock, I just give him a wink. After the exchange, I cuddle up next to Midoriya and fall asleep entangled with my boyfriends. </p><p>~Bonus~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“Oh fuck yes! Mmmmmm~! Your cock feels so good! Aaahhhh!” Kaminari moans loudly as he continues to ride Shinsou’s cock. Kaminari is bouncing at a rough and fast pace and his hips are swiveling in circles every other minute, making his glistening body look even more lewd. And all Shinsou can do is take it, his hands are tied to the bed frame with his own wraps and he can’t even touch his beautiful blonde boyfriend. And to top it off, he has been stopped from coming 6 times now. It’s absolute torture for him. “You like it when I ride you like this, Master? Like how my tight ass feels around your cock?” Kaminari says with a seductive smirk. </p><p>“Yes! I love how tight you are around me! Your ass feels so damn good! Please let me come!” Shinsou gets out between groans. </p><p>“Want to fill up my ass with all of your hot come? Is that what Master wants?” Kaminari asks while licking his lips. </p><p>“Please Kaminari!! I can’t hold back any longer!! I need to come!!!” Shinsou begs, his cock twitching nonstop at this point. </p><p>“Come, Master,” Kaminari purrs. With that, Shinsou thrusts up into Kaminari hard as he releases all of his come inside of him, the force from the thrust and the warmth of his come triggering Kaminari’s release. After about a minute, both boys come down from their highs and pant heavily as they lean against each other, Shinsou’s release leaking out of Kaminari once he pulls out. </p><p>“Damn, that was so hot. Glad I was able to get the whole thing on my phone,” Sero says from the desk chair across the room, his own come decorating his stomach from getting off and his phone in his other hand. </p><p>“Ha, didn’t think jealousy sex would be something you’d start, Denki,” Shinsou says with a smirk. </p><p>“Shush,” Kaminari says with a small blush, hiding his face in Shinsou’s broad chest, “If anyone is going to be bounded up by your wraps, it should be me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. TodoDekuBaku “Holiday Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ I’d Rather Be on the Naughty List<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (sexy Santa outfits and role play)</p><p>Summary: The holiday season is here! And this is the first year Midoriya is spending the holidays with his boyfriends so he wants to make it super special. And he knows just how to do so...</p><p>Quick reminder: everyone is 18+ so they can book a hotel if they wanted to<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“I’m home!” I call out from the door way of my house as I take off my shoes and put on my house slippers. </p><p>“Welcome home, son!” My mom says happily as she walks over to me and gives me a huge hug. I’m super happy that I have the chance to come home for a bit during the holidays. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her thanks to school and all and I really really miss her. “Oh sweetie, you keep getting bigger every time I see you! I hope you’re hungry because I made your favorite!”</p><p>“Oh, mom. You really didn’t have to!” I exclaim, but I know deep down in my heart that nothing on this earth can be better than my mom’s homemade katsudon. </p><p>“You know I absolutely had to. Now come sit and eat!” my mom says as she disappears off to the dining room area. With a small laugh, I follow her to the dining room and take a seat at the dining table. Surprisingly, my mom almost prepared a whole feast that’s made for 4 people. There are katsudon bowls, a sashimi and nigiri spread, a salad, and some berries with whipped cream on top for dessert. </p><p>“Wow, you’ve been pretty busy, huh?” I ask as I admire the food, trying my best not to drool. </p><p>“Oh it was nothing really,” my mom replies with a small wave. Liar, I can barely make curry for my boyfriends plus Kaminari and his boyfriends for our indoor date nights. Once she sits down, we enjoy the food and make small talk here and there, mostly about how school has been for me and if I’m staying out of the hospital bed (to which I just laugh nervously at while she scolds me about taking care of my body). After we’ve eaten our fill, my mom starts cleaning up and I help her with the dishes. “Soooo,” my mom suddenly says. </p><p>“Soooo, what?” I say confused as I wash the last bowl. </p><p>“What do you have planned for your boyfriends for the holidays?” she asks with what I can only assume is a mischievous look. I would look to make sure but I’m too busy stuttering and stopping myself from breaking a bowl in my hands. I put away the bowl and turn to face my mom with a flustered expression. It’s no secret that I have two boyfriends and my mom accepted them wholeheartedly, but of course I’m still going to get like this when she brings them up. </p><p>“W-Why do you ask?!” I ask nervously. </p><p>“Oh what mother wouldn’t want to gush over their child’s love life?” my mom says in a teasing tone, “Now, come on, fill me in on your romantic plans!” Huh? Is this what Kaminari meant when he said that Christmas should be an important time for me and my boyfriends? Now that I think about it, he did seem super excited while talking about his Christmas plans with Sero and Shinsou. Even Uraraka-chan mentioned how romantic Christmas must be for couples. I have a few ideas but I don’t know if I can carry them out successfully. </p><p>“Well... there is this part of town that I would like the explore with them,” I confess sheepishly, “The cafes and karaoke bars are said to be perfect for couples. But what if things don’t go to plan? Or worse, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun don’t like it?!” Before I can fully panic, my mom gives me a small slap to my back and I almost bite my tongue. </p><p>“Your boyfriends love you more than you love All Might, I find it very hard to believe that they wouldn’t like what you have planned for them,” my mom says with a laugh, “When you’re in the presence of your lover or lovers, you could care less about what happens because you’re so happy that you get to be with who you love.” I smile after hearing my mom’s wisdom, knowing that she’s right. I could just be eating cake with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun and I’d still be the happiest person in the world. </p><p>“Thanks mom,” I finally say as I give her one last hug. </p><p>“Now make sure to be safe tomorrow and use protection,” my mom says suddenly. </p><p>“Mooooommm!” I say with deep embarrassment as I escape to my room. I toss myself onto my bed and stare up at my ceiling for a moment just contemplating what I could do tomorrow. Not knowing who else to ask, I send a quick text to Kaminari to ask for ideas. I decide not to tell him about the one thing that I actually have in mind for Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, not wanting to get teased for it. I pull out a package that I ordered not too long ago and open it to reveal its content. It’ll definitely be an interesting Christmas. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow 12/24 at 3:00 pm~</p><p>“We’re right around the corner. See you in a bit,” Todoroki-kun’s text reads. I pocket my phone and gaze around to admire the scenery a bit. The area I’m in is slightly snowy but not to the point where it’s unbearable and the whole area is decorated with bright lights and glittery holiday decorations. Kaminari gave me a really good recommendation so I told Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to meet me at downtown. There’s a nice cafe that connects to a karaoke bar, a bowling alley, and an arcade. There’s even a movie theater not too far from here. I also made sure to tell my boyfriends to bring some overnight bags since... well... </p><p>“Yo! Deku!” I hear Kacchan’s voice call out to me. I look up to see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun bound toward me with backpacks over their shoulders. Even when they’re bundled up in winter attire they both look so handsome, it’s as if their presence alone can melt the snow. </p><p>“Hi! Thanks so much for meeting me here! I hope the ride treated you well,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“It went pretty smoothly. We just hope you weren’t waiting for too long,” Todoroki-kun replies in his suave voice. </p><p>“Oh, not at all! I just got here!” I say with a small wave of my hands. Ok that’s a lie, I’ve been here for almost 30 minutes because I had to spend a good 10 minutes making sure everything is set and an additional 10 minutes of telling myself to calm down.  “Anyways, there’s a lot of cool places in the area to check out so where to first?” I ask. </p><p>“I don’t know about y’all but I’m ready to hit that arcade!” Kacchan says with a prideful smile. I can’t help but to giggle at his sudden enthusiasm and we all walk over to the large building. When we walk inside, I’m immediately in awe at the many holiday decorations, from the bright lights to the shiny ornaments to the giant tree in the middle of the room that goes up to the highest floor. I let out an excited gasp when I notice the many ornaments made to look like pro heroes and the All Might angel at the top of the tree. </p><p>“Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Please please please let’s take a picture in front of the tree!!” I say with great excitement, making my boyfriends laugh at my sudden hero switch being flipped on. Regardless, we go to an area in front of the tree and position ourselves in a way that the tree and the All Might angel is visible enough behind all tree of us. Since Todoroki has the longest arm, he holds his phone at a good angle and we all smile as he snaps a picture. Todoroki takes a few extra pictures just in case and sends it to Bakugou and I. Once I get the picture, I save it immediately and can’t help but to admire it for a little longer, my heart is completely overrun with glee that I get to have this moment with my two boyfriends. I’m surprised when I see a notification from Instagram saying that Kacchan tagged me in a post. “Aw, I was hoping to post a picture first,” I say with a small pout directed towards Kacchan. </p><p>“Not my fault you’re slow,” Kacchan retorts with a pinch to my cheek, making me squirm away from his hand. I open up Instagram and let out a small snort when I see the caption under the picture of us three reading “I bet y’all losers wish you had boyfriends as great as mine to spend the holidays with!🖕💥”. </p><p>“Don’t worry Midoriya, there will be plenty more opportunities for group pictures,” Todoroki-kun reassures me. I nod with a smile and we continue our journey to the arcade. There was a coat check near the entrance so we were able to drop off our heavy winter gear and overnight bags. We go to the main counter to get some game cards and load them with tickets before walking into the never ending arcade. There is every game imaginable from a giant Pac-Man game, dance dance revolution games, air hockey, shooting games, and more. Excitedly, I lead my boyfriends around the arcade to see which game to try out first and Kacchan insists on a go-kart game. The racing rounds almost went by too quickly, it was a rush of yelling incoherently, sharply turning the steering wheel, and cursing out the computer players (ok that was all Kacchan). In the end, Kacchan came in first, I was in third, and Todoroki-kun...did his best. </p><p>“Ha! I won! Bow down to your king!” Kacchan says triumphantly, making me giggle at his ridiculous behavior. </p><p>“Yes your highness, all hail the king of Pomeranians,” Todoroki-kun says with a mock bow and a smirk. The way Kacchan immediately goes from a prideful smile to a face of great offense makes me laugh even harder, my laughs quickly turning into coughs and tears escaping my eyes. </p><p>“Tch, whatever. You know I’m fucking amazing,” Kacchan says with angry that’s clearly not real anger. </p><p>“Yes you are, we’re sorry,” I say as I give Kacchan a small hug, “Come on, there’s more games to win!” After that, the rest of our time at the arcade was a blur. All three of us played one of those shooting games where you have to kill zombies, a giant version of Galactica that was very hard to play because of the flashing lights and the rapid movements, and took turns going against one another playing Dance Dance Revolution. Todoroki-kun practically beat me instantly with his smooth rhythm, Kacchan was close to beating me but he got too busy getting angry over not getting a perfect when he “obviously did it right”, and Todoroki-kun beat Kacchan with 500 points after an intense battle. </p><p>Kacchan then insisted that we played skeeball instead since “its not rigged” so of course we all played to see who could get the highest score. I haven’t played skeeball in a while but I think I still have the skills necessary to rack up some points. On the first ball I release, I use far too much force and it nearly makes a hole at the top of the back wall. Actually, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun do the same; I guess our training really has been paying off. I rolled another ball and this time I was able to make it into the 50 slot; I immediately get into a good rhythm and I start racking up points. I start feeling confident about my score but out of the corner of my eye I notice Todoroki-kun’s score reading 700. My eyes nearly pop out of my sockets and I stop playing immediately. HOW ON EARTH IS HE SO GOOD?!?! </p><p>“What in the actual fuck?!” Kacchan shouts randomly. I guess he saw Todoroki-kun’s score too, “We never said we could use our quirks!!” Wait a minute... Todoroki-kun built a mini ramp out of ice on the skeeball lane that projects the skeeballs directly into the 100 slot! </p><p>“You also never said we couldn’t use our quirks,” Todoroki-kun says with a shrug as he scores another 100 without looking. I think at this point Kacchan and I kind of gave up since there’s no way either of us could catch up now, my score at 470 and Kacchan’s score at 530. We all managed to get a good amount of tickets though and it was still pretty fun. </p><p>“I still won’t forgive you for cheating,” Kacchan says while playfully pouting. </p><p>“Not even if I offer to make you feel good later with my mouth?” Todoroki-kun says with a small smirk as he nuzzles his nose against Kacchan’s neck, making me blush. Although I can’t deny that watching Kacchan come apart from Todoroki-kun is really hot. </p><p>“Hmm, I might consider it. But I also want a crane prize,” Kacchan returns with a smirk of his own. Todoroki-kun smiles and leads us over to a crane game; I let out a gasp when I see the cutest plushie ever, it’s a fluffy cat plushie wearing an All Might onesie that reminds me of one that I wore as a kid. “Is that the one you’d like, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me. I nod so fast that I might break my neck if I’m not careful. </p><p>“If you can win me that black skeleton cat plushie, I’ll let you fuck my mouth,” Kacchan says bluntly, making me choke on my spit. </p><p>“I was going to win that for you anyways but I would never turn down a reward from you,” Todoroki-kun replies before swiping his card and preparing himself to win some prizes. It was so incredibly tense watching Todoroki-kun move the crane after the toys and seeing the crane lower itself, I was actually holding my breath. But the moment the plushie I wanted was grabbed and dropped into the winning hole, I squealed with joy and wrapped my arms around Todoroki-kun in a tight hug. The second the plushie is in my hands, I’m in love. </p><p>“Wow, I think we’ve been replaced with a plushie, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says with a chuckle. </p><p>“As if, that plushie ain’t got no dick,” Kacchan scoffs, making Todoroki-kun and I bust a gut laughing. We eventually recover and Todoroki-kun gears up to win Kacchan his prize; just like before, Todoroki-kun somehow managed to get it flawlessly. I wonder what his strategy is?</p><p>“Here you are my love,” Todoroki-kun says as he presents the plushie Kacchan wanted. Kacchan tries to act nonchalant but it’s obvious that he absolutely loves the plushie. </p><p>“Thanks I guess. What kind of magic you pulling on these machines anyways?” Kacchan asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“You already know what magic these fingers work,” Todoroki-kun says flirtatiously. I blush slightly but I can’t help but to remember how good Todoroki-kun’s fingers feel, from how they explore my body to when they... NOW IS NOT THE TIME!! I clear my throat and change the subject. </p><p>“I think we used up all of our tickets. Should we stop by the prize counter and pick out some things?” I ask. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun nod in agreement and we head over to the prize counter. With Todoroki-kun’s streak during skeeball, we all got some pretty cool prizes. I got a big holographic slinky, Kacchan got those rock things that pop when you throw them on the ground, and Todoroki-kun just got a simple teddy bear so he could make it a “Shouto hero outfit” and give it to his mom. With our prizes in hand, we grab our belongings back from the coat check and head back out to the outlet to find the cafe I’ve been hearing a lot about. Luckily it wasn’t too hard to find with the help of the map I had downloaded on my phone and we managed to get there before the wait time could get any longer. We still had to wait 10 minutes but it could definitely be worse given the time of year and how many couples are in the place. Before we could be seated at our table, a sudden shrill voice disrupts us. </p><p>“Um, excuse me?” I look down to see a young girl who was holding a stuffed animal and had the most adorable All Might inspired dress. “Aren’t you three Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki? I-I always thought you three were super cool and-“</p><p>“Sweetie! I told you not to run off!” A woman who I’d assume is her guardian says as she approaches us, “I’m so sorry if we’re disturbing your evening, my daughter absolutely adores you three.” What? Someone...adores me? Like, as a pro hero? It takes everything in me not to tear up at the tender moment and I do my best to speak normally.</p><p>“Oh! It’s no problem at all! What’s your name?” I ask the young girl. </p><p>“Haruka,” she says with a wide smile. </p><p>“Well we’re very happy to meet you, Haruka,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“Would you like a picture with us?” Todoroki-kun asks. Haruka’s eyes get even bigger if that’s even possible and squeals with joy as she frantically nods. Kacchan, Todoroki-kun, and I let Haruka get in the middle of us and we all pose as her mom takes the picture. When the picture was taken, Haruka thanks us repeatedly. </p><p>“Come on, now. We still have to get some things for mama,” Haruka’s mom says as she takes her hand. </p><p>“Ok, mom. Thanks again! I can’t wait to see you three in the pro hero encyclopedia!” Haruka says as she and her mom walk away. Once they leave, I turn to my boyfriends with tears in my eyes. </p><p>“I love her,” I say with watery eyes, making my boyfriends laugh. </p><p>“You’ll make a fantastic pro hero in the near future, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says as he ruffles my hair. </p><p>“We all will,” Kacchan says with his prideful smile, making me nod in agreement. My heart is still inflated with joy at the tender moment as we all sit down and look over the menu. Everything looks super good, I’ll definitely have to try the peppermint hot chocolate... aww man, how dare they make me choose between my beloved katsudon and a yakisoba that looks super good! Oh wait, there’s a ramen dish with fried pork cutlet! Perfect! </p><p>“Do you two know what you’re ordering?” I ask Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to make conversation. </p><p>“I was thinking of getting an iced coffee and the cold soba,” Todoroki-kun says. </p><p>“Isn’t that what you always eat?” I ask with a giggle. Todoroki-kun just shrugs saying that he likes what he likes. </p><p>“Hmmm, the spiciest curry ever, huh? I smell a challenge,” Kacchan says with a smirk. Uh oh, I hope this doesn’t escalate into something that he’ll regret. When the waiter comes by to take our orders, I order a glass of milk just in case Kacchan needs it before our real orders are placed. While we wait for our food, we sip on our holiday drinks and make small talk about whatever we can and share some things we find on social media. I can’t help but coo when I see some of our classmates’ posts. Momo and Jirou posted a cute picture of them wearing one of those conjoined holiday sweaters, Momo’s side saying “I’ve been nice” and Jirou’s saying “I’ve been naughty”. And Kaminari posted a picture of him with Sero and Shinsou at an outdoor ice skating rink, they look super cute together. I swipe to the right to look at a video on the same post and watch as Kaminari attempts to do a spin on the ice but immediately loses his footing and falls right on his butt. A part of me snickers along with Sero and Shinsou’s laughter in the background but most of me is just wincing because it looked like it really hurt. Kaminari laughs it off though so I guess it’s ok. Our food comes by and my mouth instantly waters at the smell alone; I try my best not to look like a complete animal as I eat my ramen but it’s so fricking good. I’m definitely eating too fast but I could care less, at least I’ll die eating the best food ever. </p><p>“Someone is enjoying their food,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly. </p><p>“Half of your soba is already gone, Shouto,” I retort around my food. Todoroki-kun looks down at his own plate and avoids eye contact with me. </p><p>“Shush,” Todoroki-kun says playfully and continues to eat his soba. Suddenly, I hear Kacchan coughing violently and Todoroki-kun and I face him with worried expressions. I instantly offer Kacchan the glass of milk I ordered and he drinks it gratefully, calming down after a few short breaths. </p><p>“Ok, the menu definitely lived up to its name. I’m impressed,” Kacchan says slowly. </p><p>“You’re not going to keep eating that, are you?” I ask with concern. Without breaking eye contact or blinking, Kacchan takes another mouthful of the curry. Why is he like this? “You’re a danger to yourself as much as you are to others,” I say with a deadpanned expression. </p><p>“Wow, and that’s coming from you, Midoriya. You know it’s real,” Todoroki-kun says with a sly smile. I let out a loud gasp that makes Kacchan snicker for a good minute. </p><p>“How dare you!” I say with mock offense. We continue to make small talk as we finish up our food. I thought I was full but when the waiter asks if I’d like a chocolate lava cake with peppermint bark I HAD to get one for the road. We pay our bill and we just decided to walk around the outlet for a little longer to admire the decorations and all of the cool comic stores (ok I was too nervous to go to the karaoke bar again). Around 8,<br/>we decide to call it quits and I lead my boyfriends out of the outlet and towards our final destination. </p><p>“So why exactly did you ask us to bring overnight bags?” Todoroki-kun asks out of curiosity. I blush slightly and look ahead as we keep walking to our destination. </p><p>“Well... I actually found this good deal on a holiday suite in a hotel and I thought that we could spend the night,” I inform, the more I talk the more it turns into a squeaky voice. </p><p>“So you wanted to have some love hotel sex? Pretty naughty of you, Deku,” Kacchan says teasingly. </p><p>“T-THIS ISN’T THAT TYPE OF HOTEL!!” I say while panicking, my face bright red as I nearly spill my hot drink. </p><p>“I’m kidding, nerd. How’d you even save up for a hotel suite? We could’ve helped you pay for it” Kacchan asks skeptically. </p><p>“Oh please don’t worry about it too much! I managed to save up my allowance and some earnings from working at a comic store,” I explain with a shy smile. For about 3 more minutes Todoroki-kun continued to insist paying for half of the fees and I’m sure that I’ll receive a payment of some sort in the near future that I have no way of avoiding. We finally make it to the hotel and I go to the front desk to give my name and information (unfortunately Todoroki-kun got away with paying half of the room fee but I can’t stay mad at him) before I get our keys and we go to the elevator. We make it to our room with haste and when I open the doors, I am completely dumbfounded with the room I managed to book. It’s absolutely beautiful. There is a HUGE bed in the center of the room, a large TV above a dresser with a mini fridge stocked with ramune and other drinks, and two couches with a coffee table in between that holds a miniature tree, a holiday cake and a bucket of ice with bottles of sparkling cider. Even the bathroom connected to the room looks huge and super luxurious. I’m still in a state of shock as we set down our things in the room’s closet. </p><p>“Daaaaamn! This room is fucking awesome!” Kacchan says with excitement, “I can’t believe I get to be here with you two.”</p><p>“Oh? Was that a declaration of your love for us?” Todoroki-kun says teasingly, making Kacchan stutter. </p><p>“N-No! It’s just a cool room is all,” Kacchan says, trying to act nonchalant. </p><p>“But this really is amazing, Midoriya. Thank you for taking us here,” Todoroki-kun says gratefully, Kacchan making a noise of agreement. </p><p>“I-It’s the least I could do. I wanted to spend the holidays with you s-so...,” I mumble sheepishly. I let out a small squeak when Kacchan and Todoroki-kun simultaneously kiss me on the cheek, making me blush but smile regardless. </p><p>“Just being with you two is enough to make my holidays absolutely fantastic,” Todoroki-kun says suavely. Geez, how is he so darn smooth?</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking cheesy. Let’s pop some bottles!” Kacchan says excitedly. With small chuckles, we all collapse onto the couches (after I put my cake from the cafe in the fridge) and each take a fancy looking glass before Kacchan pops open the cider and pours some into our glasses. We all cheer and wish ourselves a happy holidays while clinking our glasses together before taking a sip. With small sips of cider and some nibbles of the cake, we make more small talk; Kacchan even asks about how my mom was doing and I assure him that she’s been doing well. Soon, we’re all fully relaxed and I think I even built up the courage to carry out my plan. But before I can even speak, Kacchan starts making silent talk with his eyes to Todoroki-kun and they nod. </p><p>“Can you excuse us for a minute, Midoriya? We...have to make some preparations,” Todoroki-kun says with a small glint of mischief in his eyes. Oh, I guess this will work perfectly. </p><p>“Oh, of course. Take your time,” I say with a wave. They get up off the couch and grab some mysterious looking bags from their luggage and go over to the large bathroom. I wait until the door closes behind Kacchan and Todoroki-kun before scrambling over to the package that I brought with me in my luggage and pull out what was inside. I completely disrobe myself and put on the lacy stockings and matching garter belt along with red panties with a heart cut out that exposes my hole. I’m really glad I followed Kaminari’s suggestion on shaving my legs for this. After putting a big bow on my chest, I make quick work of putting some lube onto my fingers and prep myself slightly before sliding the butt plug with a gold bow on the end of it inside of me. I put everything away and give myself one glance over in the mirror, the red lace surprising looking good on me. I try to position myself in a sultry position on the bed, but not in a way that immediately exposes the toy inside of me. I really hope that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun enjoy this. I hear the click of the bathroom door open and look up to see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun both sport red Santa shorts and red suspenders, their rippling muscles completely exposed and almost making my mouth water. </p><p>“Oh? It appears that our little Deku had a similar idea. Naughty boy,” Kacchan says with a smirk as he and Todoroki-kun crawl onto the bed to surround me. </p><p>“This red lace looks so beautiful against your skin,” Todoroki-kun says admiringly, “Did you dress up like this just for us?” Nervously, I nod my head and try to sound as confident as I can. </p><p>“I thought that you both deserved a special present. So...” I turn over onto my stomach to finally display my new toy and look over my shoulder, “unwrap me however you like.” I watch as their eyes nearly immediately darken with lust as their hands explore every inch of my body. Kacchan makes me face him first and kisses me passionately, our lips molding together and our tongues tangling as he and Todoroki-kun continue to rub their strong hands against me. I pull away to catch my breath but it only lasts a few seconds before Todoroki-kun presses his lips against mine firmly, our mouths moving together with love and lust. My breathing gets heavier as my thighs are rubbed and their fingers lightly graze over my hardening nipples from under the bow, my member getting harder with each teasing touch. </p><p>“I think I’ll unwrap our gift first,” Kacchan says with a purr as he removes the bow to expose my chest, “Your nipples are already hard, such a lewd body.” I let out a gasp and moan as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun tease my nipples between their fingers and with their tongues, my member already rock hard and leaking precome against my abdomen. I let out a shocked gasp as Kacchan bites my nipple, a jolt of electricity spiking through my body. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, not so rough,” I pant as he continues to tease me. </p><p>“Don’t lie, nerd,” Kacchan purrs as he bring his hand down to press his finger against the tip of my erection in my panties, “you’re already leaking down here.”</p><p>“We know how much you love it when we tease you,”Todoroki-kun purrs in my ear, “When we kiss the sensitive spots on your neck, when we pinch and suck on your pink, perky nipples, when we touch every inch of your body.” I let out another gasp as Todoroki-kun’s warm hand rubs against my hard member, my hips rocking forward into it as he and Kacchan continue to tease me body. We barely even started and my body is already burning with desire, I want more, I need more. </p><p>“Ah! T-Todoroki-kun, K-Kacchan, stop,” I gasp, “Want to...make you feel good.” With one last kiss pressed against my skin, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun pull away from me and I sit up so I can watch them as they support themselves against the headboard, their sides glued together. I settle myself in between them and do my best to give them both an equal amount of kisses across their collarbones and chiseled abs, I can’t stop myself from using my tongue to trace the lines of their strong abdomens. I get more bold the more I continue and I can feel Kacchan’s clad erection against my Adam’s apple before I sit up once more and finally pull down both of their shorts to let their hard members slap against their stomachs. I admire the delicious sight with hunger and do my best to multitask by wrapping a hand around Todoroki-kun’s cock to stroke it slowly as I lick up and down Kacchan’s shaft. Their breaths get heavier as I continue to pleasure them, my tongue coiling around Kacchan’s tip before engulfing as much as I can. I make sure Todoroki-kun gets equal attention and switch over to suck on his sack before sucking the tip hard. </p><p>“Aaahh, M-Midoriya...that feels...ngh...incredible,” Todoroki-kun groans. My heart swells with pride knowing that I’m making my partners feel good. Unfortunately I can’t really use my mouth on both of them at the same time like this so I pull off so I can motion for them to get on their knees in front of each other. Once they’re face to face and their members are pressed together, I lower myself and take both tips in my mouth before swirling my tongue around and sucking hard, making them both groan loudly and their fingers dig themselves into my shoulders. </p><p>“Oh, fuuuuck! Deku, your mouth feels so fucking good!” Kacchan groans loudly. I continue to suck and try to go lower with each bob of my head but I can only take in so much. Suddenly, a hand grips into my hair and I’m pulled up so I’m facing my two boyfriends, my mind still hazy and my lips slicked with precome. </p><p>“W-Why did you make me stop?” I ask. I let out a small squeak as I’m pressed down onto the bed so I’m gazing up at my two incredibly sexy boyfriends, their suspenders and shorts long gone. </p><p>“We don’t want to come just yet, love. Besides, Bakugou and I aren’t done unwrapping our gift,” Todoroki-kun says with the smallest of smirks as he uses one finger to pull down the front of my panties to let my hard member free, a small sigh of relief leaving my lips at the freedom. I feel myself blush a bit when Kacchan and Todoroki-kun stare at me for a pretty long time, but my body betrays me and I just seem to get even harder. With swift movements, Todoroki-kun goes behind me, grabs my legs and pulls them towards him so I’m folded in half, the toy inside of me shifting against my prostate and making me hold back a moan. </p><p>“Oh? Holding back those sweet noises, Deku?” Kacchan says with a smirk, his fingers gripping on the base of the toy, “Good luck with that.” Before I can even question it, Kacchan starts to pull back and forth on the toy, a moan leaving my lips every time the toy stretches me apart. </p><p>“Aaahh! K-Kacchaaaan!” I moan in pleasure as Kacchan continues to tease me with the toy, my member leaking more precome on my stomach. Finally, Kacchan pulls out the toy completely and bends down to wiggle his tongue inside of me, the sudden switch from the cold metal to the warm appendage is enough to make me claw at Todoroki-kun’s thigh. I continue to moan loudly as Kacchan laps over my hole with broad licks and practically pounds me with his tongue. The room suddenly feels much hotter and my mind is becoming hazy from the pleasure. When I open my eyes slightly, I notice that Todoroki-kun’s member is pretty close to my face, so I lift up my head and take the tip inside of my mouth. A deep groan leaves Todoroki-kun’s mouth as I start to suck, the drop of precome that leaves the tip tastes so intoxicating. </p><p>“Such a lewd nerd, want all of your holes to be filled don’t you?” Kacchan growls from above me. “I’ll just have to fulfill your wish, won’t I?” I moan around Todoroki-kun’s member as two fingers insert themselves inside of me. I can’t help but whimper each time Kacchan’s fingers scissor me apart and stretch me, the way they teasingly press against my prostate every other stroke making me go insane. I can barely think when Kacchan adds another finger, I just manage to keep my tongue moving on Todoroki-kun as Kacchan continues to make me feel good. Eventually, Kacchan seems to have deemed me as prepared since he pulls his fingers out, leaving me to clench around air. Todoroki-kun also pulls himself away from me, making me whimper in need as I watch through glazed eyes as Kacchan slides a condom and some lube over his member. Is it just me or did the label of the lube have a candy cane on it? Yeah I have no idea why Kacchan is obsessed with different flavored lubes either. </p><p>“Why don’t you lay on your side, love? It’ll give me a chance to see all of you as Bakugou pounds you,” Todoroki-kun says lustfully, a hand wrapped loosely around his member to give it slow strokes. I follow his instructions and I lay so I’m on my side, my calf hooking over Kacchan’s shoulder as he teases my entrance with the tip of his member. I try to breath slowly so I’m not in pain as Kacchan presses his hips forward and inserts himself inside of me in one thrust. I let out a small hiss at the sudden intrusion, the hand that Todoroki-kun is using to comb through my hair is helping me take my mind off the pain. After about a minute, the pain is very faint and I move my hips to give Kacchan the ok to move. </p><p>“Tell Santa exactly want you want,” Kacchan says with a wide smirk, the sudden change of play making me blush. </p><p>“W-Want your cock to pound me, p-please,” I beg lewdly. </p><p>“Good boy,” Kacchan compliments me as he starts to trust his hips, slowly pulling back before ramming back into me, a loud moan leaving my lips every time. His member is pounding so deep inside of me and my prostate is getting rubbed with each thrust. </p><p>“Mmmm! K-Kacchan! So...aahh!...good! Please...p-pound me harder!” I whimper in between moans. Without hesitation, Kacchan grips onto my waist with one hand and my lifted leg with the other and starts pounding harder and faster inside. My body keeps getting shifted up with each thrust and even the headboard has started to bang against the wall, but I doubt it’s audible over how loud I’m being. Each thrust is making me moan or scream Kacchan’s name, it feels far too good. And the way Kacchan’s lustful eyes are piercing into mine as sweat glistens over his body and groans in pleasure makes all of this so much hotter. My mind barely processes Todoroki-kun’s voice when he speaks up. </p><p>“Think you can take it if I use your mouth?” Todoroki-kun asks me in a husky voice. I move my head slightly in a nod and press my lips against Todoroki-kun’s member to take the tip in my mouth once more. My moans are now muffled as I try my best to make Todoroki-kun feel good, but with the way Kacchan is thrusting I can’t say that I’m doing my best job; regardless, Todoroki-kun’s groans echo throughout the room along with Kacchan’s as his hips thrust shortly into my mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, Izuku, you feel so tight! Fuck it feels so good!” Kacchan moans out. </p><p>“Ah! I-Izuku! I’m gonna come...if you keep sucking that hard!” Todoroki-kun gets out around groans. Seeing as he has been holding off for a while, I do my best to move my head faster and lick at the sensitive spot under the tip. With a shudder, Todoroki-kun grips onto my head and thrusts his member down my throat as he starts to come, the hot fluid making me choke slightly but I still manage to swallow each drop, my body suddenly shaking with pleasure. “Midoriya, did you just come?” Todoroki-kun asks me, his member now pulled out of my mouth. I look down my body through glazed eyes and notice that my come is painted across my stomach. Did I really come that quickly?!</p><p>“Shit, that’s so fucking hot,” Kacchan growls through his teeth. With a few sharp thrusts to my sweet spot, Kacchan fills me up completely and bites into my shoulder as he comes, his pulsing member making me shudder along with him. Soon Kacchan pants heavily and he gazed into my eyes before leaning forward and kissing me slowly, both of us trying to catch our breaths. Once Kacchan pulls out and disposed of the used condom, he helps me sit up and Todoroki-kun presses himself close to us so we can all exchange small kisses, the atmosphere changing from lustful to a more loving one. Of course it doesn’t last long as far as Kacchan is concerned. “Want to watch you ride Shouto’s thick cock,” Kacchan says with a slow lick of his lips. With a small nod, I push Todoroki-kun to lay down on the bed and once Kacchan hands me a condom, I make work of putting it over Todoroki-kun throbbing member. Since I don’t need anymore lube, I straddle Todoroki-kun hips and stare into his eyes lustfully as I lower myself onto his member, the thickness making me let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“Mmmm, Izuku...you feel so tight,” Todoroki-kun groans from under me, his fingers gripping at my hips slightly. </p><p>“You’re just really big,” I say in a flirty tone as I swivel my hips slowly to adjust for a bit. Soon I’m ready to move properly and I start a slow but deep pace, raising up until just the tip is in before slamming back down. The faster I move, the more moans I let out, the way Todoroki-kun can make me feel so full and rub against my sweet spot makes me go crazy. “Aaahhh!! S-Shouto~! S-So...deep!! Mmmm!” I moan out as my hips continue to move on their own, Todoroki-kun’s cock rubbing against my prostate each time I slam down my hips. </p><p>“Moving so eagerly, Izuku. You must be really turned on,” Todoroki-kun says with a purr as he watches me ride him, the occasional buck of his hips hitting even deeper inside and driving me crazy. I hear some rustling and I peer through heavily lidded eyes as Kacchan straddles Todoroki-kun’s face with his front facing me. “Oh? Does this hole need some attention too?” Todoroki-kun asks teasingly. </p><p>“J-Just give me a rimjob, please. You promised,” Kacchan says with a bright blush that only I get to see. Soon, his breaths are getting even heavier and small moans are leaving his mouth as he rides Todoroki-kun’s tongue. I notice his member completely hard against his stomach and I can’t resist leaning forward to lap up the precome resting on the tip. </p><p>“Fucking tease,” Kacchan hisses with a smirk. </p><p>“Couldn’t...help myself,” I reply coyly, my response soon being overridden by loud moans as Kacchan and I continue to get pleasured by Todoroki-kun. I moan out louder as I feel his hard rod pound harder and faster into my sweet spot, the direct attack making me leak precome and setting my whole body on fire. "Oh yes! Aaahhh! S-Shouto!! I-I’m close!“ I nearly scream out as he continues to thrust inside me. Somehow, Todoroki-kun manages to multitask and grip onto my hips to pound me impossibly deeper as he seems to eat Kacchan out even faster. I throw my head back as I shake and moan through another orgasm, my come splashing even up to Kacchan’s stomach. I try to keep riding Todoroki-kun so he could come too but he lifts me off and lets me rest on his legs. “But I didn’t make you come,” I say loud enough for Todoroki-kun to hear. Todoroki-kun rubs his hand on Kacchan’s thigh as a signal for him to move and Kacchan gets up as well. </p><p>“Didn’t want to come again just yet,” Todoroki-kun answers, “I’m sure there’s more fun for us to have.” </p><p>“Well...I did think of a position we could try,” I say nervously, causing Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to tilt their heads in interest. I instruct Kacchan and Todoroki-kun to follow me as I lean against the wall and pull Kacchan towards me with my leg around his waist until he enters me once more. “Don’t you want to ask Santa something for Christmas, Kacchan?” I say as I roll my hips, his member rubbing against my prostate. Kacchan blushes slightly as he seems to read what I’m hinting at and turns his head in Todoroki-kun’s direction. </p><p>“Need your cock in me, Shouto~,” Kacchan pleads. This seems to turn Todoroki-kun on severely as he comes over and thrusts inside of Kacchan, the force making both of us moan loudly. We stand still for a bit since Kacchan hasn’t been penetrated yet, but after some time, Kacchan is moving his hips back and forth to meet both of us. Todoroki-kun begins to thrust his hips too, the movements causing Kacchan to thrust into me even harder, making me claw at Kacchan’s shoulders and moan in ecstasy along with my boyfriends. “Shit, Shouto! Your cock feels so damn good! Mmmm fuck me harder!” Kacchan moans out. Todoroki-kun follows Kacchan’s demand and thrusts at an inhuman speed. There’ll probably be scratches on my back from the wall but I can careless; everything just feels so good, my mind is blank, my body is on fire, and just the sounds of my moans mixing with my boyfriends’ is all I can hear right now. I don’t even know how we got into a new position but I’m now riding Kacchan with my back towards him and staring up at Todoroki-kun as he continues to pound into Kacchan. </p><p>“Izuku, look up,” Todoroki-kun whispers in my ear. Huh? Why do I need to look up? I follow his request anyways and I immediately turn bright red as I see myself in a large mirror on the ceiling, unconsciously tightening around Kacchan in the process. </p><p>“S-Shouto! T-This is super embarrassing!” I plead as I look away from myself, I can’t even bare to look at myself. </p><p>“I beg to differ. I get to see every inch of my lovers’ bodies as we all become one. The sight of you riding Katsuki as his hole is wrapped tight around me is so arousing,” Todoroki-kun purrs as he leaves kisses across my shoulders. Curiosity gets the best of me and I look at the mirror again; wow, so that’s what Kacchan and Todoroki-kun get to see, it’s so lewd to see my body in such a state. I let out a sharp gasp as I feel Kacchan thrust up even harder into me, his red eyes piercing into mine from the mirror above us. </p><p>“K-Katsuki!! S-Shouto!! I’m...ngh...I can’t..!!” I try to warn but my mind is far too muddled to form a sentence right now. </p><p>“Me too...I’m getting close,” Todoroki-kun groans as his thrusts move sloppily, practically forcing the come out of Kacchan and I. </p><p>“Looks like Santa’s coming early this year,” Kacchan says with a snicker, his twitching member inside of me signaling his approaching orgasm. </p><p>“Katsuki, please shut up and come,” Todoroki-kun says with a deep growl through gritted teeth. With a few thrusts and shouts of each other’s names, we all claw at whatever is in our grasps and come hard, my come reaching my own chest and my legs shaking violently. We all collapse onto each other in a big pile of limbs as we catch our breaths. I look at the three of us in the ceiling mirror once more and I just admire my boyfriends’ visible features, from Kacchan’s shape jawline to Todoroki-kun’s broad back. Finally, I decide to break the silence. </p><p>“Wow...that was... amazing,” I pant. </p><p>“Fuck yeah it was,” Kacchan says in agreement, “Hotel sex is the best sex.”</p><p>“It was amazing to have this moment with you both. I love you two,” Todoroki-kun says with a sigh. </p><p>“I love you too but can you please stop crushing my ribs,” I say with a small laugh that’s wheezy thanks to his weight. With a soft apology, Todoroki-kun lifts himself off of me and we decide to get up to clean off. I set off (or limp off) to the bathroom so I can fill up the bath for us, admiring size of it as I do. The bathtub is even in the shape of a heart and has jacuzzi jets. The hotel even have us a bottle of bubble bath to use so I add just enough to get a full layer on top of the water. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun join me in the bathroom, their condoms removed and Kacchan being supported by Todoroki-kun since his hips might be just as sore as mine. We all slide into the large bathtub, a deep sigh of relaxation leaving all of our lips as the warm water soothes the tensions in our bodies. I can’t decide who’s shoulder to lean on so I settle for resting in the middle of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun with our legs intertwined. “Mmm, this is great,” I say with a sigh. </p><p>“Very,” Todoroki-kun says in agreement, “I’ll have to get a tub of this size when we get our own place together.”</p><p>“Y-You’re already thinking of that, Shouto?” I ask with a small blush as I look up into his eyes. </p><p>“Mmhm,” Todoroki-kun hums, “I’m looking forward to when we are all pro heroes sharing a place together and living happily together. Adopting a pet couldn’t hurt either.” I can’t but smiling sweetly at Todoroki-kun’s words, I can’t help but to have the same dreams, being in a loving relationship with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun for the rest of my life as professional heroes is all I can wish for. </p><p>“Tch, not bad, Icyhot. But I better get a ring on this finger too,” Kacchan says sassily while showing off his left hand. </p><p>“What metal do you want?” Todoroki-kun asks without hesitation. </p><p>“Hey, shouldn’t we finish our schooling first?” I say with a laugh. We all chuckle and decide to finish washing up. We all dry off and slip on some comfortable sleepwear before crawling under the covers in one massive cuddle pile and fall asleep. </p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>I groggily open my eyes and sit up slightly in my bed, I am far too comfortable to get out of this bed. But, a really good smell woke me up and my stomach won the battle for now. I look over to my right and notice Kacchan and Todoroki-kun already up, sitting together on a couch with a huge tray of breakfast on the coffee table. I roll out of bed and let out a long yawn as I walk over to my boyfriends. </p><p>“You always sound like a kitten when you yawn,” Kacchan says teasingly. </p><p>“I do not!” I retort as I sit next to Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, love,” Todoroki-kun says sweetly as he presses a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Shouto. You too, Kacchan,” I say with a wide smile. I hear Kacchan clear his throat and I see him waggling his eyebrows as he points up at something. I look above our heads and notice something green with a red ribbon attached to the ceiling with an icicle. </p><p>“Is that a mistletoe?” I ask. </p><p>“Yup,” Kacchan replies. Before I can do anything else, he grabs me by my chin and pulls me in for kiss. I make a noise of surprise but I kiss back regardless; not wanting Todoroki-kun to feel left out, Kacchan and I take turns kissing him. This is definitely an interesting mistletoe experience, can’t say it’s a bad first though. Suddenly, my stomach growls loudly, making me pull away from the kiss with a faint blush of embarrassment. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan laugh before handing me a plate of bacon, potatoes, and waffles with blueberries on top and I thank them kindly before scarfing down the delicious food. We all enjoy some breakfast and make conversation and jokes when we can; after I finish, I tell my boyfriends to wait and I go to my luggage to pull out my presents for them. When I turn around and come back to my boyfriends, they also had gifts on their hands. </p><p>We get in a semicircle and pass out our gifts to each other. I gave Kacchan a set of camera lens that are adaptable to your phone since (even though he won’t admit it) he has a real talent and hobby for photography and I gave Todoroki-kun a box of various teas along with a scarf that’s fire-resistant since not many of his winter clothes are. They both seem to really enjoy their gifts, each giving me warm “thank you”’s and I can’t be happier to know that they enjoy them. Kacchan gave his presents next, his gift to me being an All Might water bottle with...pieces of paper inside? My excitement turns into curiosity and I open the water bottle and pull out a piece of paper, reading “open pass to f**k my mouth”. I instantly turn into a tomato at the suggestive action and push the paper back into the container. </p><p>“May I ask what these are, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks as he holds his own piece of paper with a sexual activity on it, which is being held in a thermoregulated bento box. It must be for Todoroki-kun to use his quirk freely on the few occasions that he eats his soba hot for lunch. </p><p>“Sex coupons, what else?” Kacchan says with a prideful smile, “You can use them whenever you want. Try not to use them all at once, naughty boys.”</p><p>“I think our boyfriend is becoming a succubus,” Todoroki-kun pretends to whisper to me, “His boobs are already becoming bigger.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Icyhot!!” Kacchan tells angrily as explosions go off in his hands, making me hold him back from destroying anything in the hotel. </p><p>“I think that’s my job. Now open your present,” Todoroki-kun says stoically as he hands me and Kacchan a present. Kacchan seems to calm down and he opens his gift, his eyes lighting up when he reveals a cookbook filled with recipes for spicy foods, from curries to chocolates to full meals. You can barely hear Kacchan mutter thank you but Todoroki-kun seems to hear it and smiles in return. I turn to my present and carefully unwrap it, I let out a loud gasp when I see the cover for only the RAREST All Might comic in EXISTENCE. </p><p>“HOLY CRAP!” I shout in total excitement, “This comic is super ultra mega rare! Even the comic store I worked in didn’t know how to get them in stock! H-H-How did you get your hands on this?!”</p><p>“Oh, I found a way,” Todoroki-kun says blankly. </p><p>“You pulled the rich kid, Endeavor’s son shit, didn’t you?” Kacchan says with a raised eyebrow. Todoroki-kun just shushed him with a quick wink. </p><p>“I absolutely love the presents you gave me, thank you so much. I love you two,” I say brightly as I hug my boyfriends simultaneously, taking in their scents and their warm embrace as they requite my statement. We decide to end our trip with cuddling on the couch as we drink some hot chocolate and watch some tv. This holiday season was definitely one to remember and I can’t wait for future holidays with the loves of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. TodoDekuBaku “Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (master and pet role play)</p><p>Summary: It’s the lovely Todoroki’s birthday! Will his boyfriends treat him to a birthday dinner? Perhaps a nice evening watching movies under a blanket fort. Well, it’s definitely not an innocent birthday but Todoroki isn’t complaining one bit. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Todoroki’s POV</p><p>I open my eyes as the sun peeks through my curtains, sitting up in my bed to stretch my arms over my head. I reach over to grab my phone and look to see if I get any notifications. I got a message from Annoying Old Man saying “Happy Birthday, son”, which I ignore for the time being. Actually, nearly everyone in my class sent me a text or a shout out on social media wishing me a happy birthday. Huh, how did I forget that? Even Midoriya and Bakugou didn’t... Suddenly my phone vibrates and I see that it’s a message from my group chat with Midoriya and Bakugou. </p><p>“Meet us down stairs as soon as you get dressed” Midoriya’s text reads. </p><p>“Make sure you look presentable” Bakugou’s text reads. I’m intrigued by these texts and I do as my boyfriends instruct me to do. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair, and get dressed. I put on my white turtleneck sweater, blue ripped jeans, and my white converse then grab my phone, wallet, and dorm key before walking out. As I walk out into the common room, I see a large pile of gifts resting on the coffee table. I stare at the pile in awe, did the whole class do this? I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, making me flinch; when I turn my head I see no other than my adorable green-haired boyfriend. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Shouto!” Midoriya says with a bright smile. I can’t help but to return his bright smile with a small smile of my own. Even Bakugou has joined in on the hug and gave me a quick kiss as he wishes me a happy birthday. </p><p>“Thank you both so much,” I say, my smile hard to break, “You’ve already made my birthday one of the best moments of my life.”</p><p>“God, you’re such a sap,” Bakugou says with an eye roll before kissing me again. My boyfriends and I start sharing kisses with each other before we’re interrupted. </p><p>“Alright, lovebirds! Break it up! Todoroki got some presents to open!” My boyfriends and I all laugh silently and I turn my head to see no other than our classmates. I sit in front of my pile of presents (while sporting a birthday crown made by Ashido and Kaminari) and begin opening them one by one. Even if I might not show it, I’m really happy with all of my gifts; I got a lot of cool half and half styled shirts, my favorite being half black half striped with some chains, various matcha flavored snacks, and a half red half white beanie with cat ears the girls thought I’d look cute in. I thank everyone for all of my amazing gifts and I narrowly escape being crushed in a giant group hug. I may or may or still be getting used to receiving affection from friends. The group disperses and I place all of my presents in a neat pile inside of my dorm room. Huh, why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?</p><p>“Don’t you dare think that this is all you’ll be receiving, Icyhot,” my spiky haired boyfriend says from my doorway, Midoriya standing close to him. </p><p>“Come on, your birthday surprise from us awaits,” Midoriya says with his signature smile. Interested, I follow my two boyfriends outside of the dorms and we ride a train to a location that they still have yet to tell me about. Before I can even see the name of our stop, my sight is removed as a piece of cloth to placed over my eyes. “Can’t have you peeking,” Midoriya says with a cute giggle. I play along and let them lead me to who knows where. I don’t know how long we’ve been walking for but eventually we come to a stop and my blindfold is removed. I squint at the sudden flood of light and my vision adjusts to see a random screen door. I look at my boyfriends with a face that truly reads confusion and they encourage me to open the door. With a small shrug, I open the doors to see what’s in store. </p><p>I stand completely still in shock as I open the doors to see my brother Natsuo, my sister Fuyumi, and my mother all in the room, a happy birthday banner on the wall and a strawberry shortcake resting on a table. I didn’t even realize that the door I was in front of was the door to my mother’s room in the hospital. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Shouto!” They all say in unison. I’m so overwhelmed with emotions that I start to feel tears well up in my eyes. I have to use my fire side to make them evaporate because I don’t want my boyfriends to see my break down like this, although I’m pretty sure they saw me start to cry anyways. </p><p>“I think we stunned him,” Natsuo says with a laugh. </p><p>“H-How did...,” I start but I can barely speak at this moment. </p><p>“It was all your friends’ idea, you’re super lucky to have them,” Fuyumi says with a small wink. Oooh yeah, you see, I’m not exactly out to my mother and my siblings are the only ones who know. But they promised to keep it hidden and I thank them heavily for it; after all, I’d want my mother to hear it from me and not another source. I turn to face my two boyfriends who are now wearing the most shit-eating grins I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m torn between wanting to press an icy hand against their neck and kissing them senseless but I can’t really do either. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” I say as I go to hug Midoriya and Bakugou. I might have made the hug suspiciously long but luckily my brother breaks the moment. </p><p>“Can we eat some cake now?” Natsuo asks abruptly. </p><p>“Aww, you ruined Shouto’s moment!” Fuyumi says with a small whine. </p><p>“Well my day is about to be ruined if I don’t get some cake in my stomach,” Natsuo replies sassily. We all laugh at my siblings’ shenanigans and I walk into the room to start cutting the cake. But of course I make sure to hug everyone else first, ending with a long hug for my mom. I insisted on serving everyone the cake but Bakugou butts in and takes over, leaning in to whisper “just sit there and be pretty”. I have to conceal my blush and thank my lover for giving me a piece of cake. Everyone makes conversation with everyone, I fill in my siblings and mom on how things have been going with school and I get to hear about how work is going for my siblings. While I was talking with my mom for a bit, I noticed that Midoriya was blushing profusely as he talks to Fuyumi who is smirking way too hard for my liking.  No doubt that she’s asking something embarrassing. But I prefer this scene over what I hear Fuyumi say next. </p><p>“Oh! Midoriya-kun, Bakugou-kun! I have some copies of Shouto’s baby photos for you!” Fuyumi says. I snap my head around and try to snatch the photos from my sister’s hand but she’s too quick and hands them to Bakugou and Midoriya. </p><p>“Aww, so cute!” Midoriya gushes with sparkling eyes as he stares at the pictures he’s given. </p><p>“Oh yeah! I got the one with Icyhot in the bath. Found my new screensaver,” Bakugou taunts with an evil smirk. </p><p>“I will freeze you in your sleep if you do,” I say with an icy glare. </p><p>“Aww come on, Shouto! You were such a cute baby!” Fuyumi says with a small squeal. </p><p>“And you can forget about a birthday present this year,” I say with my usual hidden sass.</p><p>“Hey!” Fuyumi shouts in an offended voice. The banter continues for a bit, as you do with siblings, but everyone just laughs it off in the end. I’m still going to burn those baby pictures though. My brother and sister both gift me with small things like some All Might merch that I rarely get to own due to you know who and a variety of Pocky. My mom hands me a small box that I grateful accept and when I open it, I’m immediately floored. Inside the box is a small gold chain that looks pretty expensive, like really expensive. </p><p>“I hope you like it, Shouto,” my mom says with a smile. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, mom,” I return with a smile of my own as I go to give her another hug, “Thank you so much.” This absolutely has to be the best birthday ever, to be with my siblings, mother, and boyfriends is absolutely amazing and I can’t think of a better way to spend today. Unfortunately, a nurse lets us know that we have to leave soon so I say goodbye to my siblings before they leave me with Bakugou, Midoriya and my mother. My boyfriends say goodbye to my mother and she returns the farewells with a smile; I’m super surprised on how well behaved Bakugou has been during this whole visit. They wait outside for me so I can say goodbye to my mother in private. </p><p>“Aww, I’ll miss you. Goodbye, Shouto. And happy birthday once again,” my mom says as she gives me one last hug. </p><p>“Thanks, mom. I’ll see you again as soon as I can,” I say reassuringly. But before I could leave, my mom says one last thing. </p><p>“And make sure that you wear protection if you plan to do anything with your boyfriends tonight,” my mom suddenly says with a small giggle. I blush slightly and whip around almost too fast for my body to catch up with. </p><p>“How did you...?” I try to ask but my mom just giggles even more. </p><p>“Oh please, I’m not that oblivious, Shouto. I saw the way they were looking at you and I saw the way you were looking at them. I can tell that you’re happy with them and if you’re happy then I’m happy,” my mom says with a smile. I give my mom a smile in return and go over to give her yet another hug; I’m super relieved that my mom accepted my boyfriends. “Make sure to care for them and protect them with all your might,” my mom says as we separate and I head out to the door. </p><p>“Of course,” I say with a small smile before I shut the door. I meet back up with Bakugou and Midoriya and we make a stop at a near by noodle place since we didn’t really eat anything apart from cake. We dine on yakisoba and just enjoy each other’s company, I often find myself staring at my two boyfriends with what must look like a lovestruck gaze. Ok yeah I can see how my mom found out that quickly. I try to pay for our food but Bakugou immediately takes out his wallet and insists that he covers for the meal. We all take a boba tea to go and make our way back to the dorms, walking past a beautiful river and a nearby flower bed. We return to the dorm building but when I try to follow Midoriya and Bakugou, they stop me in my tracks. </p><p>“Can you give us about 10 minutes?” Midoriya asks me with an innocent smile, making me slightly confused. </p><p>“We have to set up your REALLY REAL birthday present. Once 10 minutes pass, come over to your room. Trust us, you’ll love this,” Bakugou says with a smirk and an enticing voice before he and Midoriya head off. As they instructed, I stay in the common room for 10 minutes, endlessly scrolling through apps on my phone until it’s time. I walk on over to my room, my mind filled with questions. The get together with my family wasn’t enough of a birthday present? What could Bakugou and Midoriya possibly be planning? I don’t recall requesting anything for my birthday, I would’ve been satisfied with just cuddling under a blanket fort and watching some movies while eating some ice cream. I finally make it to my dorm room and walk inside; when I look up, I am immediately stunned at the sight in front of me. Midoriya and Bakugou are on their knees in front of the doorway wearing matching outfits; they are wearing studded collars with a small chain attached to them and garter belts that are attached to fishnet stockings, Midoriya’s set green and Bakugou’s set orange. They aren’t even wearing any underwear, their members already half hard against their thigh. They both look so erotic like this, the lace looks so hot against their skin. </p><p>“Welcome, Master,” Midoriya and Bakugou say simultaneously. I gulp loudly as I stare down at the beauties in front of me, my member already at a semi in my jeans. </p><p>“Oh? What’s this now? Is this the surprise you two had for me?” I ask slowly, getting more turned on the longer I stare. </p><p>“That’s right, Master,” Bakugou purrs, crawling up closer to me until he’s rubbing against my leg. </p><p>“We’re all yours tonight. Do whatever you’d like, Master,” Midoriya says, his innocent emerald eyes glistening with a hint of mischief. I let out a low growl as I grab the chains attached to their collars and pull them up so they’re standing in front of me. I pull Midoriya in first and slam my lips onto his, our lips and our tongues moving together in a hot and heavy kiss. I pull away after a moment to get a quick catch of breath and give Bakugou equal treatment, his kiss a lot more fiery than Midoriya’s. I finish with a quick nip to his bottom lip and smirk at the sight of my boyfriends, their pupils dilated with lust and their members rock hard. </p><p>“Such naughty pets, aren’t you? Your cocks are already so hard for me, bet you want your Master to make you feel so good,” I say with a purr, holding back a chuckle when they nod eagerly in response, “Why don’t we go over to the bed, first?” I lead them over to the futons, looking up to find a whole pile of different toys ready for me to use. I instruct Midoriya and Bakugou to sit on one of the futons with a towel laid out and I sit across from them on a separate futon. Both boys stare at me awaiting my instructions. “I think I’d like to watch my pets put on a little show. Be good boys for your Master and show me how you like to feel good,” I demand. They both nod and press close together to kiss each other passionately, their lips moving sloppily and the slurps their tongues are making as they rub together looking so lewd. They lock their hands and continue to kiss as their hips grind together, their hard members rubbing against each other, the slick noises combined with their breathy moans is so arousing. I tear off my clothes so I’m just in my boxers and I slowly rub myself through them, my precome already making a damp spot on my underwear. </p><p>“You both look so pretty like this, my pretty pets,” I purr, “But that’s not the only way I make you feel good, is it? Show your Master exactly what you want to be done to you.” I continue to rub myself as Midoriya and Bakugou press closer together and Bakugou wraps a hand around their leaking members, their moans and whimper getting louder as his hand moves over their hard cocks. “How good does it feel?” I ask in a sultry voice. </p><p>“N-Not as good...as your fingers, Master,” Midoriya and Bakugou say simultaneously. </p><p>“Good answer,” I say with a smirk, pulling off my boxers completely to tease them. I notice that as I stroke myself, my two boyfriends have lost interest in their motions and are staring lustfully at my body. “Did I say you could stop?” I ask with a raised brow. Midoriya and Bakugou shake their heads slightly and Bakugou continues to move his hand fast over their members. Their nipples are rock hard and rubbing together as their tongues slide messily together and release endless moans. My own member is leaking precome onto my fist, making it slide faster and my breaths more uneven. </p><p>“M-Master...I-I’m gonna...!” Midoriya moans out against Bakugou’s neck. </p><p>“No,” I say strongly, “Master gets to decide when you get to come.” I take my hand off of my member and go up to my boyfriends, grabbing both of them by their behinds and leaving a hickey on their shoulders, a soft gasp leaving their lips. “You both put on such a good show for your Master, such good pets. I’d like for you two to make me feel good now.” I move back once more and support myself with a pillow to watch them lay themselves over my legs. I let out a small gasp when Midoriya and Bakugou simultaneously lick my shaft from the bottom to the tip, my member twitching as their tongues swirl around the sensitive spots around my tip. My head falls back to groan loudly as Bakugou’s hot mouth wraps around the tip while Midoriya sucks on my sac. </p><p>“That’s right, use your tongues more. Good boys,” I groan as Midoriya and Bakugou run their tongues all over my erect cock. They look far too cute and lewd, their mouths expertly exploring every inch of my cock and their tongues rubbing against each other over the tip. Everything just feels too good and my cock won’t stop twitching. And when Bakugou suddenly deep throated me in one go while Midoriya took one of my balls in his mouth and sucked hard, it took everything in me not to come right then and there. I had to comb a hand through both of their hair to pull them away before I came too quickly. There’s just one thing I want to try before I do. “Bakugou, lay down on your back for me. I think it’s about time you finally let me do that,” I say with a wide smirk. Bakugou blushes heavily and seems to get what I’m hinting at, but lays down and leaves his body for me to devour. Without hesitation, I straddle Bakugou’s stomach, grab Bakugou’s chest and slide my cock in between his chest muscles, the soft yet firm flesh hiding the sides of my shaft. “I’ve always wanted you to give me a titjob, your chest feels great. You’ve said you’d hate it but you’re making the cutest face right now,” I growl lustfully, my hips moving faster between Bakugou’s chest, his flushed face and red, lustful eyes turning me on even more. Midoriya comes closer  to Bakugou and leans forward until his tongue teases the tip of my cock each time my hips slide forward, the sensation bringing me close to the edge even faster. “Ngh! S-So good you two...I-I’m gonna come!” I say through gritted teeth. With swift movements, I pull away and stroke myself as fast as I can until I’m coming all over Bakugou’s chest and Midoriya’s cheeks. I pant heavily as I come down from my high and watch as my boyfriends take turns licking up my come from each other, the sight putting me at a semi despite just coming. “Such good pets. Do my pets want more?” I ask. </p><p>“Yes, Master,” Bakugou says. </p><p>“P-Please, Master,” Midoriya whimpers. </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear. On your hands and knees, loves,” I command. Within seconds, Midoriya and Bakugou are completely expose themselves to me on their hands and knees, their pink holes twitching in anticipation. I teasingly take my thumbs and use them to press lightly against their holes, a smirk coming across my face as their holes attempt to swallow the tips of my thumbs. “Such needy pets, so desperate to be filled up,” I purr. I notice two sets of vibrating anal beads laying amongst the toys and I know instantly what to do. I take the toys and a bottle of lube in hand and put some lube between my fingers, warming it up a bit with my quirk. I teasingly rub my slick fingers against Midoriya’s hole before moving onto Bakugou, a gasp of surprise leaving both of their lips as I do so. Next, I put the toys on it’s lowest vibration and slide the smallest bead inside of my boyfriends, their bodies shaking instantly as they moan out in pleasure. </p><p>“To think my pets would buy such lewd things,” I say teasingly, “I bet it was all your idea, Bakugou. Only you would think of such a naughty thing.” I slide more of the beads inside of my boyfriends, lustfully admiring the way their holes stretch around the beads as they get bigger. Soon only the handle is outside and all 8 beads are vibrating inside of my boyfriends, the tips purposefully aimed at their prostates. Their moans are even louder now, Midoriya’s higher pitched and more frequent while Bakugou’s are more raspy and low as he tries to hold them back. “Does this feel good, pets?” I ask, wanting to hear their sweet voices. </p><p>“Y-Yes Master! S-So good!” Bakugou groans. </p><p>“F-Feels...aahhh...so good, Master! P-Please don’t stop!” Midoriya moans out. </p><p>“Such naughty boys, enjoying your toys so much,” I growl, “But you know...people say that the best feeling is when you pull the beads out.” As I finish my sentence, I quickly pull out the beads until the smallest one is inside, a near scream leaving Midoriya and Bakugou’s lips as their bodies shake violently. My smirk gets even bigger when I notice the precome pooling on the towel laid down on the futon from their pulsing erections, they look like they could burst at any moment. Since I’m feeling generous, I might as well let them come once before I go full throttle. “Do my pets want to come?” I ask. When I only get small nods as a response, I use my left hand to deliver a heated spank to Midoriya and Bakugou. “Answer me properly, pets. You know I love it when you beg.”</p><p>“P-Please, Master!! Please let us come!!” Midoriya and Bakugou whimper at the same time. </p><p>“Good pets. Come for me,” I growl, switching the toys to the highest vibrations and thrusting them in and out of Midoriya and Bakugou to provide as much stimulation as possible. I watch on as their bodies shake even more and their screams getting louder; with a loud scream of ‘Master’, their hard cocks release large spurts of come onto the futon underneath them, the sight almost enough to make me come again. Midoriya and Bakugou practically collapse onto the futons, rolling to the side to just avoid their come. I help my boyfriends back up so their leaning against my sides, getting temporarily lost in their eyes. “Did so well for me, so good for me,” I whisper lovingly, pressing a soft kiss wherever I can reach, from their foreheads to their lips. </p><p>Shifting gears, I lay down on the futon with my head resting on a pillow and beckon my boyfriends over with a single finger, “Come over here and show your Master what good boys you are. I’ll let you use my body to make you feel good.” With a eagerness, Bakugou and Midoriya crawl over to me and both boys straddle one of my thighs, their hard members leaking against my skin and burning hot. I turn my head and kiss Midoriya passionately while Bakugou takes attention to one of my nipples, both of their hips grinding against me and their small whimpers sounding so cute. As they switch tasks, I moan into Bakugou’s mouth as I feel a hand wrap itself around my aching member, my hips thrusting up lightly into the hand around me. After I pull away from Bakugou to catch my breath, Midoriya presses his lips softly against mine, the gesture so cute that I couldn’t help but to meet his kiss with equal softness. Somehow the kiss is innocent even as his tongue slips past my lips, his sweet taste irresistible and a perfect counter to Bakugou’s spice from his cinnamon gum. I pull away from Midoriya and he turns towards Bakugou. </p><p>“K-Kacchan, can we do...that?” Midoriya asks in a small voice. Bakugou nods and I watch as they arrange themselves around my member with their legs intertwined in a scissoring position. They get close enough until their holes press against my member, the sight combined with the feeling of them twitching against my cock is so erotic. Midoriya and Bakugou begin to move their hips, their hot and slick holes rubbing against me, making the most lewd sounds to accompany their moans. I can’t help but to let out small groans of my own.  </p><p>“Mmm, your holes feel so hot and they won’t stop twitching,” I groan lowly, “Even though I haven’t put it in either of you, you’re both shaking so much. I bet you could come just like this, my pets are so naughty.” Midoriya and Bakugou’s hips move even faster against me, the friction surprisingly stimulating. If this keeps up, I might actually come. I notice some rope in the pile of toys and a new idea comes to mind. “Do my pets want Master’s cock that badly?” I ask. </p><p>“Yes...ngh...Master!” Bakugou moans out, his hips not stopping once. </p><p>“Please, Master! Mmmm, n-need your cock!” Midoriya begs lewdly. I smirk and roll my boyfriends over so Midoriya is on top of Bakugou. I grab the two sets of rope and tie up Midoriya and Bakugou individually so their arms are behind their backs and the rope moves over their nipples if they move. To be even more of a tease, I slide my member in between Midoriya’s and Bakugou’s, a shiver running down my spine at the tight and hot sensation. I thrust my hips slowly, a small groan followed by a hiss of a curse leaving my lips. And the way Midoriya’s hole puckers as I move is turning me on even more. </p><p>“Ah! M-Master! Your cock...fuuuuck...feels so hot!” Bakugou moans out. I deliver a quick smack to his thigh, making him yelp. </p><p>“Good pets don’t curse,” I tsk as I keep moving my hips, the collection of our precome helping me move more smoothly. I notice Midoriya moans reduce to whimpers and I can tell that he wants to say something. “Does my pet need something?” I whisper into Midoriya’s ear. </p><p>“P-Please Master...I-I...,” Midoriya starts, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>“Go on, love. You can tell me,” I assure him, my hand rubbing his back soothingly. </p><p>“I-It feels...much better...when you’re inside. P-Please fill me up, M-Master,” Midoriya begs me. My entire body practically burns with lust as I let out a deep growl and do my best to quickly put on a condom. </p><p>“Such a naughty pet, want to be filled up instead of sharing Master’s cock with Bakugou. But I suppose you deserve an extra award since Bakugou has such a filthy mouth” I say teasingly, trailing off once I’m fully prepped. I press the tip against Midoriya’s tight entrance and slowly thrust forward until I’m completely inside and my hips meet Midoriya’s backside. I can’t help but groan deeply at the feeling, Midoriya always feels so hot and tight inside, it’s practically sucking my cock in and it’s the best feeling in the world. And the way Midoriya’s small yet muscular frame fits against mine perfectly is the icing on the cake. I can’t help myself when I lean down to make a dark hickey on his sensitive spot, where his neck becomes his shoulder. </p><p>“Aaaahh, shit. You feel...so good. Even though you’re so tight, my cock slid in so easily. Such a lewd body,” I say with a purr, my hips moving slightly in Midoriya’s tight heat, doing everything in my power to hold back. </p><p>“I-It’s only for you, Master. M-My lewd body...is all yours,” Midoriya gets out in between pants, his emerald eyes gazing lovingly into mine. ...shit, I can’t hold back. I grip onto Midoriya’s waist, pull back until just the tip is in, and thrust forward in record speed, the force causing Midoriya to let out a loud moan. Within a second, my hips are moving in a fast and hard pace, each one of my thrust aimed directly into Midoriya’s prostate. “Aaaahhhh! M-Masterr~! So...mmmm...so good! Oh please don’t stop, Master!!” Midoriya moans, his hole clenching around me every so often and making it feel so much better. The sounds of my hips meeting Midoriya’s skin and his lewd moans just makes it even hotter. I can’t stop my hips, my body is moving on it’s own and my mind is completely clouded by lust, everything just feels far too good. I open my eyes to find Bakugou staring back at me, his face looking so cute and needy. It’s as if he’s begging me to enter him. </p><p>“Does my other pet want his hole filled up too?” I ask with a smirk, looking directly into Bakugou’s eyes. Bakugou blushes faintly but still responds. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Master. Please...ngh...fill me up,” Bakugou begs. </p><p>“Even while your cock and nipples are being rubbed against Midoriya’s, you can’t come without my cock, can’t you? Such a lewd pet,” I growl. I grab a vibrating dildo from the pile of toys and turn it on to medium speed before sliding it inside of Bakugou, a long moan leaving his lips. “Wait until Master comes,” I demand before resuming my pace, pounding as fast and hard as I can into Midoriya. I’m so close, Midoriya’s tight heat and the lewd noises leaving his lips are turning me on to no end. Even though time seems to disappear for a moment, I suddenly feel the familiar coil in my stomach and with a few more rapid thrusts, I let out a long groan of ‘Izuku’ as I come inside the condom, my body shaking and my mind melting with bliss. As I take deep breaths to recover, I slowly pull out of Midoriya and take off the condom. I go to dispose of it but an even better idea comes to mind. I move myself so I can see my boyfriends’ faces and coax Midoriya to stick out his tongue. “Here’s a little treat for being such a good pet,” I say with praise as I let Midoriya taste the come from the condom, his dilated pupils reading nothing but lust. After Midoriya greedily swallows my come, I finally pay some attention to Bakugou, his expression appearing even more needy before and small moans leaving his lips due to the toy inside him. “You were being so patient, weren’t you? Didn’t even come without permission. Good pet,” I coo. </p><p>After I help Midoriya sit close to Bakugou’s head as Bakugou lays on his side comfortably, I grab another condom to put on and carefully slide the toy out of Bakugou’s hole. The emptiness doesn’t last long because soon I slowly slide myself inside of Bakugou. I let out a sigh of pleasure as Bakugou groans loudly, his gasps becoming louder once I start grinding against his prostate. </p><p>“Oh god! Please, Master, don’t tease me! I’ve been a good boy! Please move properly!” Bakugou begs. Holy shit, I’ve never seen him this needy. Damn, that’s hot as hell. </p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely...,” I don’t even finish my sentence and immediately thrust at a fast and rough pace, aiming for Bakugou’s sweet spot each time. I hungrily gaze over Bakugou’s features as I continue to pound him, his hair becoming even more disarrayed, his lips red from biting them to hold back his pretty moans, and his long cock leaking precome onto the towel beneath us. He always looks hot whenever the three of us have sex, but he becomes a completely different person when he’s on the receiving end and it’s so hot to watch him come apart. “Look so good like this,” I groan lowly, taking a moment to bite at his shoulder, “Your tight hole feels so good wrapped around my cock. I want to see that pretty mouth please Midoriya, can my pet do that for me?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, Master,” Bakugou whimpers before swallowing the tip of Midoriya’s leaking cock, a high moan leaving Midoriya’s lips. Wanting to tease, I grind myself roughly against Bakugou’s prostate, the stimulation making him even tighter around me and his mouth to come loose from Midoriya to let out sharp gasps and loud groans. As soon as this happens, I stop moving. “M-Master, w-why?” Bakugou manages to ask. </p><p>“Make sure you keep sucking Midoriya. The second you stop, I stop moving,” I warn. In response, Bakugou instantly moves more erratically over Midoriya’s cock. “Good pet,” I praise before pounding fast and hard to chase my third orgasm. Even though I feel like I can go on forever, due to Bakugou’s tight hole sucking me in and the lewd sounds of his wet hole and Midoriya’s moan, it only takes about 2 minutes before I’m close. “Ah, Katsuki! I’m gonna come!” I groan. I make quick work of pulling out at the last second, ripping off the condom, and releasing on the indent where Bakugou’s waist becomes his hips, one of my favorite things about his figure. My body shakes with sensitivity as I finish my orgasm, taking my thumb and spreading my come across Bakugou’s tan skin. “You can stop sucking Midoriya now, Bakugou,” I say with a smirk, noticing that Bakugou was sucking Midoriya so eagerly. With a pop, Bakugou pulls off and lays his head against the futon; I smile seeing that both boys still haven’t come yet. “Both of you are such good pets, having come without my permission like good boys,” I praise, pressing kisses against both of their soft lips and whatever skin I can reach. I admire their pink, leaking cocks for a moment before I get one last idea. </p><p>“Bakugou, I want you to ride me with your back to me while Midoriya rides you,” I command with a smirk, “I’ll let you both come once you make me come”. I lay back and watch every movement my boyfriends make as they arrange themselves into the position I wanted them in, Bakugou and I sliding on new condoms without a second to waste. Bakugou moves first, his hips slowly lowering themselves until every inch of me is buried inside of him; Midoriya moves next, almost slamming his hips down and taking all of Bakugou inside, a long moan leaving his lips. God, this feels incredible. Not only is Bakugou wrapped tightly around me, but Midoriya is above us making the cutest faces as mewls of pleasure escape. </p><p>“M-Master...can we move?” Midoriya asks in between gasps. God, he’s too cute. </p><p>“Of course, Izuku,” I purr before I start to move, thrusting into Bakugou with great force. A rhythm is built within seconds as our bodies move together, Midoriya moving down onto Bakugou while I do the opposite, Bakugou moving expertly to meet both of our hips. The air in the room becomes even hotter as the sounds of our skin slapping together and our noises of pleasure echo throughout the room; the pleasure is so intense and my mind is clouded with nothing but pleasure and lust. “How does it feel pets? Does it feel good being pounded like this?” I ask teasingly, wanting to hear them attempt to talk. </p><p>“Y-Yes Master! K-Kacchan...aahhh!...feels s-so good!” Midoriya screams in pleasure, his hips moving eagerly. </p><p>“S-So fff-mmmm! So good, Master! Midoriya’s hole...and you- AAAAHH!...your big cock...feels so good!” Bakugou moans in pleasure as his hole gets tighter around me. I have to hold back a snicker at Bakugou’s attempt not to curse, but I continue to thrust regardless, my release quickly approaching. </p><p>“God, you both feel incredible,” I groan through gritted teeth, “Izuku! Katsuki! I-I’m coming!” I grip into Bakugou’s hips and deliver powerful thrusts that surely reach Midoriya by the way he moans before filling the condom one last time with whatever come is left in my body. My mind goes temporarily blank and aftershocks wash over my body. With a shaky groan, my orgasm finally ends, my breathing calming down. I help my boyfriends out of our position and after I get rid of mine and Bakugou’s condoms, I take the longest fingers on each of my hand and insert them inside of my boyfriends, leaning forward to make as many hickeys as I possibly can as I finger them. </p><p>“So pretty all laid out and taking my fingers,” I praise, “Do my pets want to come?”</p><p>“OH YES MASTER!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET US COME!!” Midoriya and Bakugou beg simultaneously around their moans. </p><p>“Come for me,” I demand as my fingers milk their prostates. Within half a second, both boys grasp hands as their backs arch and loud moans leave their lips, their come spurting out in a great amount and even landing on their own faces. Both boys shake violently and their expressions look as if they are completely out of it. Is this the subspace that Shinsou has told me about? I quickly go over to a case of water that I had in my room and use my right hand to make it as cold as possible without freezing it. I bring Midoriya and Bakugou as close to me as I possibly can, soothingly caressing their bodies as I whisper sweet nothings to bring them back to me. </p><p>“S-Shouto?” I hear Midoriya croak. Bakugou also seems to be coming back from subspace as his eyes look up into mine. </p><p>“I’m here, loves,” I say reassuringly, making sure that they both drink some water and rehydrate. After their breathing becomes regular, I offer to help them to the connected bathroom I had built into my dorm so we can all clean up. Luckily my training has really paid off so it’s not too difficult to support them both on my arms. I let them sit on the edge of the tub and start to fill the bath with warm water; as the tub fills up, I take a cloth, dampen it, and carefully wipe the sweat and come from their faces and bodies so they don’t feel super uncomfortable, taking extra care when cleaning their holes. Once the bath is ready, I put down the cloth and help my boyfriends into the tub first before slipping in behind them, letting their heads rest on my shoulders. </p><p>“Did you like our birthday surprise for you, Shouto?” Midoriya asks shyly. </p><p>“Of course he did, he was screaming our names,” Bakugou says with a snicker. I give him a small pinch to his arm as a warning but otherwise let it go. </p><p>“Yes, it was definitely an excellent surprise. I can’t even express how grateful I am, thank you two for making this such a great birthday. I love you,” I say sweetly before pressing a kiss onto both of their foreheads. </p><p>“I love you too, Shouto,” Midoriya says sweetly. I turn my head to Bakugou, expecting him to say the same, but he keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>“The fuck you looking at me like that for?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to say it back?” I ask. He turns his head and clicks his tongue. In return, I nudge my nose against the sensitive spot on his neck. “Not even for my birthday?” I ask with a slight plead. </p><p>“Ugh, fine. I love you, you fucking cheese ball,” Bakugou mumbles. I smile and share more kisses between my boyfriends before helping them out the bathtub. We all dry off and put on some sleepwear, Midoriya and Bakugou just wearing some of my shirts and some fresh boxers, then move the dirtied towels into the laundry basket and the sex toys into what I can assume is the box they came in. I lay down onto the futon under the covers so my boyfriends can cuddle up to me, all of us falling asleep peacefully into each other’s arms after we bid each other good night.  </p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>“Oh, hey Todoroki,” Shinsou greets from the couch in the common room, his hand combing through Kaminari’s hair, “I’m guessing you had a pretty relaxing birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that,” I try to say without smirking, sitting on the opposite couch. However, this attempt fails when I see my boyfriends walk in, wearing my<br/>shirts and the marks that I’ve made last night completely visible on their skin, as they basically limp into the kitchen. I remove my gaze from them only to find Kaminari with his eyes widened in awe and Shinsou with raised eyebrows, half in surprise, half in a knowing fashion. </p><p>“Woah! We didn’t even hear them screaming last night,” Kaminari says in surprise. </p><p>“I took it upon myself to hire some people to make our rooms soundproof while we were gone for the holidays,” I explain. </p><p>“Wouldn’t it have been cheaper to get ball gags?” Shinsou asks.  </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be more fun to use my fathers credit card?” I retort with an innocent face, only earning two head shakes. </p><p>~Somewhere outside~</p><p>A bonfire is burning bright; in the middle of it, a pile of sound blocking headphones provided to everyone by the goddess herself, Momo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. TodoDekuBaku “Short”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Bathroom Quickie <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (Bathroom sex)</p><p>Summary: Wow Midoriya just can never get a break can he? Leave it to fate to have Midoriya be stuck in class with a raging hard on. So naturally, he goes to the bathroom to take care of it and his boyfriends happily aid him<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>Hmm, which homework assignment should I work on? I do have that paper due in a few days. But I’m also almost done with my math assignment so I might as well get it over with. Geez, can someone please turn on the air conditioning! I’m burning up here! ...Wait... What the heck? Am I hard right now?! In class?!?! Crap, what if one of the girls notice? They’ll never let me hear the end of this if they find out!! Or even worse, what if Kaminari finds out?! Oh god, why is this happening to me?!?!?!</p><p>~Flashback to this morning~</p><p>“Sheesh, I really need to up my training!” Kaminari says as he flops onto the grass, panting heavily after running 5 laps around the school with me, “How are you not dying right now?!” Oh you know, dragging refrigerators across the beach and all that jazz. </p><p>“I’m just used to it, I guess,” I say out loud with a soft smile as I offer Kaminari some water, which he downs in a second. I help him up and we walk back to the dorms together to get washed up and ready for class. After we’re both dressed and ready, we walk down to the kitchen area to grab some snacks before class starts. </p><p>“Ooh! I actually found this cool tea place not too long ago and they were selling this tea that’s meant to really energize your body. Wanna try some?” Kaminari asks. Huh, sounds pretty interesting. I am a little tired after our morning workout and staying up late working on our class project. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll give it a shot,” I reply. Kaminari whips up two cups of the tea and brings out the sugar, cream and milk in case we need to add any. Kaminari hands me my cup and a fragrance of mint and floral wafts from the tea. Smells pretty nice. Cautiously, I take a sip and I’m immediately taken over by the delicious taste of it, the tea relaxing my whole body and making me feel more awake. “Wow, this tea tastes great!” I exclaim as I continue to drink it. </p><p>“Right?! And I didn’t even have to add sugar or anything!” Kaminari says excitedly as he drinks his tea. We both finish our drinks in record time and wash our cups. </p><p>“Yo, Deku! We’re walking to class now so hurry up!” I hear Kacchan’s voice call from down the hall. </p><p>“Coming!” I call back before grabbing an apple and running out to meet with them. I accidentally knock something off of the table but it didn’t sound like it broke so I paid it no mind. I didn’t turn back to see the box of tea resting on the ground, a small font on the label reading “boost your sexual energy and last for endless rounds of passionate love making”.</p><p>~Back to real time~</p><p>The tea!! It must’ve been! Why else would I be having an erection right now? But Kaminari said it was an energy boosting tea... don’t tell me the box of tea meant...! Ugh, why must the world hate me so? Wait, doesn’t that mean...? I look around to try and find Kaminari, scanning the room until I finally spot him at his desk, a location that he’s rarely in. I notice that Kaminari’s face seems a little flushed, his cheeks pink, his pupils slightly dilated, and his breathing heavier than normal. Looks like he wasn’t expecting these effects either. Either way, I need to get somewhere to take care of this and fast. I go to raise my hand to excuse myself to the bathroom but I realize that Aizawa still hasn’t waken up and is curled up in his sleeping bag on the floor. So, I place my hands in my lap and try to look as natural as possible as I run to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, I find one not too far from the classroom and I look around to make sure it’s completely empty before I hide myself in a stall. I slide my back against the cool stall door and look down at my lap, my member making an obvious bulge in my pants and almost leaking through my underwear. I don’t think there’s any other way to get rid of this...</p><p>I gulp nervously and unzip my pants and pull down my boxers to release my member from its confines. I smear my collected precome across the tip and shaft, the sensation making my hips buck in need and my breathing getting heavier. Crap, my member is more sensitive than normal, the sensation alone made me leak even more as a jolt of pleasure raced through my body. I close my eyes and try to picture something to get me off as I slowly stroke my aching member, biting my lip to conceal my moans that are begging to escape. What would Kacchan and Todoroki-kun do in this situation? </p><p>I bet they would kiss me passionately and let their strong hands explore every inch of my body. Kacchan’s hands are rough due to his quirk while Todoroki-kun’s are more soft. As opposed to Todoroki-kun’s light grazes across my skin and soft, warm kisses, Kacchan’s touches are more possessive and he finds every chance to let his hot tongue explore every crevice of my mouth. It’s always so hot when Kacchan bites at my shoulder with his sharp teeth while stroking me and Todoroki-kun sucks on and plays with my nipples while alternating between hot and cool temperatures until I’m sensitive. </p><p>It’s almost overwhelming when I’m sandwiched between my boyfriends; but despite wanting to feel scared as Kacchan’s kisses and bites move down my abs and happy trail and Todoroki-kun’s tall frame presses against my back, I feel safe, protected even. And I still crave for more. Oh god, and the way Kacchan takes all of me down his hot throat as Todoroki-kun’s long and slender fingers curl up into my prostate as he leaves kiss marks across my neck. Kacchan’s red eyes become darkened with lust as he stares up at me hungrily and Todoroki-kun’s icy breath against my ear is such an arousing contrast. And once they deem me as prepared, they’d each take turns devouring me completely and making me scream. Kacchan’s member is slightly longer and allows him to thrust so deep inside, his pace fast and rough as his teeth mark whatever skin he can reach. However, Todoroki-kun’s member is thicker and makes me feel so full as he thrusts hard and deep as he gazes into my eyes with his steely ones. </p><p>I bite my lip harder to conceal my moans as my hand moves even faster on my member, the tip leaking even more precome than ever. Why does this feel so good? My body feels so hot and my backside keeps twitching; I don’t even think stimulation from the front alone will be enough. I pull down my pants a little more and sit on the seat of the toilet with my hips slightly raised. Unfortunately I don’t have any lube on me so I put my fingers in my mouth to get them as soaking wet as I can before slowly inserting them inside of my hole. I can’t hold back the moan that escapes from my mouth, another jolt of pleasure striking my body to the core. Somehow my body took two fingers in so easily. Is this also because of the tea? I bite my lip even harder as I move my two fingers in and out of me as my other hand strokes my cock at a fast pace. Everything feels far too good, I can barely control myself at this point. I need even more, I don’t want to stop. I curl my fingers into my prostate once and I gasp loudly as I nearly shoot my load over the stall door, the substance slowly dripping down the inside of the door. Luckily it can easily be mistaken for spit if someone else were to see it. With a shuttering breath, I open my eyes and look down my body to see that my member is in the same state as before, rock hard and throbbing. Was that not enough?!</p><p>“Mmm, quite the show you were putting on for us, Midoriya.” I flinch at the familiar voice and look up to find, who else, but Kacchan and Todoroki-kun at the top of the bathroom stall. And to make the situation even more embarrassing, some of my release managed to land on Kacchan’s cheek and Todoroki-kun’s chin. I remove my hands away from my body and try to hide myself with my clothes, my face as red as a tomato and my body now hot with embarrassment. </p><p>“I-I-I can explain! I j-just...t-this morning...I,” Naturally, I go into my endlessly mumbling state as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun somehow manage to open the stall door and lock themselves inside with me, my evidence from previous activities suddenly gone. </p><p>“Oh? You drank something weird this morning?” Todoroki-kun asks, somehow managing to decipher what I was trying to say. Guess we all really have been in a relationship for a long time. I nod sheepishly in reply to Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“You also seemed to be occupied with something else, Deku,” Kacchan says with a smirk, making me tilt my head in confusion, “You were whimpering our names so cutely as you were getting off. Just what was this naughty nerd thinking about?” I blush harder, if that was even possible, and look away in embarrassment. But I know that Kacchan isn’t one to back down so unless I confess, we could be staying in this stall until nightfall. </p><p>“I...was imagining you both...kissing me all over,” I say quietly but loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly, I’m hoisted off of my seated position so I’m standing and sandwiched in between Kacchan (back) and Todoroki-kun (front). </p><p>“Like this?” Todoroki-kun asks before pressing his lips against mine. I let out a gasp in surprise but kiss back nether the less while Kacchan covers my neck in hickeys and teases my ear with his tongue, the heat of their bodies and hands against mine making me melt. What I imagined early can’t even compare to what I’m feeling now, my nerves on overdrive as they dance their fingers across my arms and sides. As I turn my head to kiss Kacchan, I feel a cool breath brush against my ear and making me shudder. </p><p>“Where were we touching you, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun whispers sensually. </p><p>“A-All over me,” I pant after pulling away from Kacchan, “You were...teasing m-my nipples too.” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun make quick work of loosening my tie and unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my pale chest. </p><p>“So beautiful,” I hear Todoroki-kun whisper before his lips latch onto one of my nipples. I let out a small moan as Todoroki-kun licks and sucks on one nipple while Kacchan uses his other hand to tease the other. My member is leaking even more precome than before and my body might as well be on fire. My hips buck in the air in search of friction as my boyfriends relentlessly tease my chest and explore every inch of my body they can reach with their strong hands. The rough texture of Todoroki-kun’s pants against my member should feel slightly painful, but as of right now it’s one of the best feelings ever. </p><p>“Do you need more, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks, his cold hand slowly rubbing against my now wet nipple and making me let out a choked off moan before nodding frantically. </p><p>“Just how else were we pleasuring you, Deku?” Kacchan growls, his hand teasingly brush against right about where I need their touch most, his forefinger tracing my v-line and happy trail. </p><p>“K-Kacchan was...sucking me and Shouto...was f-fingering me open,” I say with a blush dusting my cheeks. A part of me is so embarrassed that I’m admitting all of this to my boyfriends and that I’m stuck in a situation like this; but another part of me is so turned on that my fantasies are coming true and that my boyfriends are embracing me like this. With some shifting, we position ourselves so I’m leaning forward with my hands on the stall wall (avoiding my now dry come) with Kacchan on his knees in front of me and Todoroki-kun pressed close against my back. </p><p>“Damn, your cock is so pink and won’t stop twitching, it almost looks painful,” Kacchan says in awe as the tip of his finger presses against my leaking slit. I let out a small hiss at the motion and before I can open my mouth to beg for him to stop teasing, a moan leaves my mouth instead as my member is engulfed by Kacchan’s mouth. I can’t stop my hips from thrusting forward, forcing more of me down Kacchan’s throat, but all he does is suck harder and continues to bob his head. I’m so caught up in the wet heat of Kacchan’s mouth that I’m completely surprised when two fingers slide themselves into my hole, another loud gasp leaving my lips. </p><p>“Amazing, you feel even hotter than usual,” Todoroki-kun purrs, “And your hole is so wet, it keeps sucking in my fingers.” I can’t even respond to either of my boyfriends. And all efforts to remain quiet have gone out the window, endless whimpers leaving my lips as my boyfriends continue to pleasure me. Kacchan’s hand is now stroking my slick member at a fast pace as his tongue expertly coils around my tip and Todoroki-kun’s fingers are scissoring me apart, a third one already finding its way inside of me. There are so many sensations happening at once that I don’t know which to pay attention to. Luckily, I won’t have to think about it for very long. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...S-Shouto...I’m coming,” I say in a hushed voice. As soon as Kacchan takes all of me down his throat and Todoroki-kun simultaneously presses against my prostate, I let out a shaky groan as my orgasm racks through my body, a wave of pleasure crashing over me as I release in Kacchan’s mouth. I pant heavily as I come down from my high, Kacchan pulling off with a pop and standing back up in front of me. I see Kacchan start to lean forward, making me confused, but then his head reaches over my shoulder towards Todoroki-kun. It’s just in my peripheral vision, but I blush regardless as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun exchange my release. Even though they’ve done it countless times at this point, it’ll never not be lewd. </p><p>“Huh, I guess that tea also helped make your come taste sweeter,” Kacchan says with a smirk as he faces me again. I don’t know if it’s the tea or my boyfriends, but my member gives a twitch in interest, my libido not draining one bit. Oh who am I kidding, it’s definitely my boyfriends. </p><p>“Unfortunately, there’s only so much time before our next class starts so we’ll have to be quick,” Todoroki-kun notes, “Midoriya, are you ok with taking us both at once right now?” I nod earnestly to assure him that I’ll be ok, my hole twitching even more in anticipation. At least the effects of the tea seem to be wearing off, my member only a semi instead of an instant hard on. I notice Kacchan rustling around in his pocket and my eyes widen when I see a line of small packets in his hand along with a bigger packet of fluid. </p><p>“Eh?! Why do you always happen to have condoms?!” I ask in a hushed yell. </p><p>“Have you met my boyfriends?” Kacchan replies with a smirk, “Besides, aren’t you a bit of an exhibitionist at this point?”</p><p>“I am not!” I almost shout but I still manage to keep my voice down. </p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ. You’re hiding out in a bathroom to have sex with your boyfriends. Despite your cute, innocent looks, you’re always so eager for us to fuck you,” Kacchan growls before dragging his tongue against my collarbone, the sensation making me whimper once more. I slip off my pants completely and wait patiently as Kacchan and Todoroki-kun slide on their condoms and add on a sufficient amount of lube, a small whimper leaving my lips when a finger spreads lube across my hole. I feel a hand tap against my leg, signaling me to lift it and I follow instruction without hesitation, waiting until my boyfriends were ready before I jumped up and let my boyfriends support me in midair. I look into Kacchan’s eyes and he gazes at me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask “ready?” I give him an affirmative nod and after Kacchan nods at Todoroki-kun, I take deep breaths as my boyfriend’s lower my body, my hole slowly taking my boyfriends’ hot cocks. I have to bite at Kacchan’s shoulder to stifle my moan of pain, the stretch almost too much; but for some reason, my body opens up for them so easily and the pain is nearly pleasurable. </p><p>“Shit, you feel...so fucking tight and hot,” Kacchan growls, “It’s been a while since we’ve done this, I forgot how great it feels.” At this point, the pain is already gone and pleasure has completely replaced the past feeling. Before I could ask for my boyfriends to move, I hear Todoroki-kun chuckle slightly from behind me. </p><p>“I was going to ask if it’s ok to move, but I think your hips are speaking for themselves. They haven’t stopped moving for the past minute,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly in his husky voice. Rather than being embarrassed, I don’t deny it for one second, my body continuing its motions, almost begging for my boyfriends to move. </p><p>“Just say it and we’ll do it,” Kacchan says with a sadistic smirk, his red eyes now crimson and piercing into mine. I duck my head to hide it Kacchan’s chest but I still speak loud enough for them to hear. </p><p>“P-Please move... I need Kacchan and Shouto to move. Please...please p-pound me,” I plead. </p><p>“Good boy. We’ll make sure to fuck you so good,” Kacchan purrs. </p><p>“Man, I can’t believe we have an exam tomorrow! Have you been studying at all?” A voice exclaims as they enter the bathroom. Crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!! All three of us stay dead silent and hope that whoever is in here leaves quickly, both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s hips completely halted at the moment. </p><p>“Barely, dude. The class material is such a pain to remember. If the test was multiple choice, I’d have a better chance of passing,” A second voice replies. Please leave, please leave, please- wait, why is Kacchan moving?!?! I look up at Kacchan with a small glare and all I get in response is an evil glint and a shushing motion. I press my hands against my mouth to conceal any noises as Kacchan gradually moves his hips to an even yet hard pace. Each thrust is making him and Todoroki-kun rub against my prostate constantly, I can barely hold back my whimpers anymore. </p><p>“Do you think your mom with make us chicken curry if I come over to study?” The first person asks. </p><p>“Maybe, I could ask her,” The second person replies. I hear the sound of the door opening and closing and I let out a huge gasp as Kacchan nails me particularly hard in my prostate. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!! What if...ngh...we got caught?!” I ask bewildered. </p><p>“If you hate the idea so much, we did you get tighter?” Kacchan asks, his smirk never leaving his face, “You know, I wouldn’t even care if someone were to see us three, it just let’s everyone know that you two are mine.”</p><p>“So possessive,” Todoroki-kun tuts, “And kinky.”</p><p>“You’re no better than me,” Kacchan returns. I let out a giggle at the banter between my boyfriends, but soon Todoroki-kun and Kacchan pull out simultaneously and thrust back in fast and hard, a scream just making past my gritted teeth. </p><p>“Don’t worry, love. I don’t think anyone else will come in,” Todoroki-kun purrs into my ear, “Let us hear you.” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun easily start up a fast and hard rhythm of thrusts, each movement of their hips matching mine as I move down to meet them, our motions and moans completely in sync. It’s almost as if all of my nerves have tripled in sensitivity, the pleasure racing through my body unmeasurable as my cock keeps leaking against Kacchan’s shirt and my hole keeps sucking in my boyfriends’ members. </p><p>“Mmmmm, K-Kacchan....S-Shouto...t-too...good,” I pant in between moans, my eyes rolled back in ecstasy and my tongue hanging from my mouth, “I-I...aaahhh...feel like...I’m g-going crazy.”</p><p>“Then go crazy, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun and Kacchan growl simultaneously, their deep voices sending a shiver down my spine and their thrusts never faltering. I can’t even focus anymore, my body is burning hot and my mind is blank, everything is so overwhelming; all I can do is take everything my boyfriends give me and moan in pleasure. Soon, the stimulation is too much and I can feel a familiar warmth pool in my lower stomach. </p><p>“Aaaaahhhh! I...c-can’t much...longer,” I moan out, “I-I’m...coming!” </p><p>“Oh fuck, me too. I’m so ducking close,” Kacchan groans lowly, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he chases his own release. </p><p>“Come with us, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun growls through gritted teeth. I just manage to bite at Kacchan’s neck to stifle my moan as my last orgasm washes over me, my fluids painting Kacchan’s shirt. With a few hard thrusts, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun bite at my shoulders to hide their own groans as they fill up the condoms with their own release. We all ride our highs until we’re reduced to panting messes; Kacchan and Todoroki-kun slip out of me and set me down so I’m supported against Todoroki-kun’s chest. </p><p>“Fuck, that was intense,” Kacchan breathes with a satisfied smile, “You feeling ok, Deku?” After a few deep breaths, I nod slowly. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok. I think the effects of the tea finally wore off,” I reply, my body finally feeling more like its normal state. </p><p>“Come on, love. Let’s try to clean up as best as we can,” Todoroki-kun says with a soft kiss to my forehead. We all do our best to put on our clothes in the tight space before leaving the stall, double checking to make sure that we were still alone. We all manage to clean ourselves up and look decent enough to walk back to class, our blazers hiding any suspicious stains that we tried to wash out using the sink and paper towels in the bathroom. Luckily we only missed our free study period and we’ll be able to make it back in time for English. As we grow closer to the doors of our classroom, we halt and look across us to find Sero, Kaminari, and Shinsou. It’s barely noticeable, but Kaminari’s hair is a bit messy and their shirts aren’t as neatly tucked in as they could be. </p><p>“You too, huh?” Sero asks to break the awkward silence. </p><p>“Yeah,” we all say sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with them. We all just nod silently as if to mutually agree to never speak of this to anyone and walk back into the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. TodoDekuBaku “White Day Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ White Day/Anniversary <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (food play)</p><p>Summary: Wait? Did Midoriya just forget that White Day is coming up? Not only that but his first year anniversary is on the same day?!?! How is Midoriya ever going to come up with a surprise worthy enough for the love of his lives?<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“Let’s see... In order for this sentence to make sense, you have to take out the second person and test both choices. The bird flew over me before landing in the tree. The bird flew over I before landing in the tree. Ok yeah the second choice makes no sense. So it’s “The bird flew over Lance and me before landing in the tree”. Huh, I think I’m getting the hang of this. But why does my mind keep thinking that I’m forgetting something important?“</p><p>“Uuuuuggghhh, why is this so difficult?!” Kaminari suddenly groans loudly. I’m pulled away from my English assignment and look up to see Kaminari stressfully looking at his phone. We’re sitting at a table in a study room in the library along with Tsu and Jirou in order to get the last of our assignments done. </p><p>“It’s only English homework, kero,” Tsu says in return. </p><p>“Wait, you’re not even doing homework. You’re just looking at random things online,” Jirou says after looking at his screen. </p><p>“I’m not just looking at random things,” Kaminari retorts, “I’m trying to figure out what to get for Sero and Shinsou for White Day. I want to be able to get them something they’d really like but I can’t even think of a good gift idea when our anniversary was just two weeks ago! It’s like trying to shop for your friend whose birthday is a week before Christmas.”</p><p>“I understand, it can be a little stressful. I’ve actually been trying to figure out lyrics for a song that I’ll be singing to Momo on White Day while we were doing this,” Jirou confesses. </p><p>“Aww, what?! Must be nice being super talented, I can’t sing to save my life. I can’t even play a recorder,” Kaminari exclaims in jealousy. Wow, Jirou really is amazing. Momo is so lucky to have her and receive such a loving gift on...wait...how many times have they said White Day now? </p><p>“Hmm, Tokoyami was generous in giving me obligation chocolates (aka the chocolates you give to people you have no romantic attraction to) on Valentine’s Day. Perhaps I can give him an apple flavored treat in return on White Day, kero,” Tsu contemplates. They said White Day again. </p><p>“You’re even more lucky, Midoriya! Your anniversary just happens to be on the exact same day as White Day,” Kaminari states. Umm...repeat that?? “So, do you have any plans for Bakugou and Todoroki this Saturday?” Saturday...that’s in two days! I must have not been holding the best expression on my face because after my stunned silence and making wary eye contact with Kaminari, his eyes widen. “Nooo...you didn’t forget, did you?” Kaminari asks in shock. I feel like I suddenly grew gills, my throat feels dry and I can barely breathe. I might as well be hanging out in space somewhere without a suit. Suddenly, Kaminari packs up all of his stuff, walks over to my side of the table, and pulls me out of the chair by the arm. “Emergency shopping trip. NOW,” Kaminari demands, making me stumble as I just manage to take my bag and homework with me. </p><p>“Huh?! Kami- hey!” I try to stop him but it’s no use. Looks like I’m in for the ride. </p><p>~Time Skip to the Shopping Center~</p><p>“Ok, I know I’m not the brightest in the world and I’ve definitely done some dumb things. But FORGETTING WHITE DAY AND YOUR ANNIVERSARY!?!” Kaminari shouts at the top of his lungs. I glare angrily and cover his mouth with my hand. </p><p>“Do you have to announce that to the entire mall?!” I ask angrily, “I get it, I messed up. I’ve been busy this week and it just slipped my mind.” It’s true, it’s not like I’d intentionally forget such an important day. The day that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun became my boyfriends was one of the best days in my entire life. It even rivals the time I got my provisional hero license. </p><p>“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Kaminari says as he takes a deep breath, inhaling half of the cinnamon roll that he impulsively bought, “It’s just not like you to forget something so I was shocked. So we got two days to plan something for your anniversary and White Day. First, tell me what Bakugou and Todoroki did for you for Valentine’s Day.” I remain silent as I try to recall what Kacchan and Todoroki-kun did for me for Valentine’s Day, absentmindedly stirring my iced caramel mochafrappalallala I can never pronounce it but it’s really really good. But that’s besides the point, story time now. </p><p>~Flashback to Valentines Day~</p><p>“So, where exactly are you guys taking me?” I ask out of curiosity. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun suddenly came up to me and asked me to grab a jacket and follow them. We’re currently walking through a small forest of some sorts, the only thing visible for miles being tall trees, a dirt path, and the sky slowly turning from a orange hue to a dark blue as night falls on us. </p><p>“It’s just a surprise Bakugou and I have been planning just for you, love,” Todoroki-kun answers with a soft smile. </p><p>“Also the woods is on my list of places to fuck,” Kacchan says bluntly, making me choke on my saliva. </p><p>“W-What?!” I yelp.</p><p>“Is there ever a time when you’re not thinking about sex, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks with an unimpressed tone. I can’t help but giggle at my boyfriends’ antics, even after the months we’ve been together I don’t think I can ever get over every little thing they do. From the way they interact with each other even to the way their eyelashes fan across their faces whenever they blink. “Ah, we’re here,” Todoroki-kun announces. I look up ahead and notice a clearing where there is one tree that is smaller than the rest. There are pink fairy lights hanging from the tree and underneath is a pile of blankets and pillows along with an array of boxes of chocolates and other snacks. Across from the blanket is a white sheet hanging from another tree and a projector is playing my favorite movie on it (based on a true event that I did for my boyfriend on Valentine’s Day and don’t even bother asking for pictures because it was too dark lol). </p><p>“I-I’m speechless,” I say in a near whisper, the scenery so simple yet so beautiful all at once, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Izuku,” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun say simultaneously, pressing a light kiss onto my forehead. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun each take one of my hands and lead me to the pile of blankets, immediately settling in between them and embracing their warmth. It’s not incredibly cold given I’m wearing a jacket but with Todoroki-kun’s left side against me and Kacchan‘s arm wrapped around my waist, I can’t help but to enjoy the heat. We watch the movie in silence, cuddling up to each other and taking the time to eat some chocolates and exchanging kisses with one another. Although I didn’t get to watch a good portion of the movie when Kacchan slipped his tongue into my mouth as he fed me a piece of chocolate and Todoroki-kun got jealous and wanted to make out with me too. Luckily it’s a movie I’ve seen countless times so I remember the whole thing by heart. </p><p>“Thank you so much for this, you two,” I purr as they take turns combing their fingers through my hair, “This was an amazing evening. I wish I could think of things like this for you.”</p><p>“Aw, love, you don’t have to do anything grand for us. We’re just happy to get to spend our time with you,” Todoroki-kun replies with a smile. Jeez, why does my boyfriend have to be so suave?!</p><p>“No I’m serious, I want to be able to do something just as amazing for you two. I know! I’ll do it on White Day! I’ll make sure to give you guys the best White Day surprise ever. Just you wait!” I say excitedly. With a breathy chuckle, Kacchan rubs the top of my head faster, messing up my already messy hair. </p><p>“You better stick to your words, Deku,” Kacchan says with his infamous sideways smirk. </p><p>~Back to the Present~</p><p>“Holy shit,” Kaminari says in awe, “That’s thirty industrial bags of Cheetos level of cheese. With mozzarella sticks.” (Seriously though, look up the guy who spent $1820 on a bunch of industrial bags of Cheetos)</p><p>“I know right?! How on earth am I going to be able to top that?!” I exclaim, a muttering frenzy already brewing in the back of my throat. </p><p>“Ok calm down, there’s still time to wander around the mall in search of some gifts. But some cards and pre-made chocolate aren’t gonna cut it,” Kaminari says strategically, taking the last bite of his cinnamon- wait, when the heck did he get a box of 4 cinnamon rolls?! Did he buy more and ate them all in the time I was telling my story?! “Come on, let’s look around.” We toss our trash in a nearby trash can and start walking around. We stop by a small candy shop first and looked around, the display of all the types of chocolates, truffles, and fudge making my mouth water. And the aroma in the shop definitely wasn’t helping. “Ah! Here it is!” Kaminari suddenly calls out, grabbing a book from a shelf that was across the display of treats and handing it to me. </p><p>“The Art of Chocolate?” I read out curiously. </p><p>“Yep! Like I said, pre-made chocolates won’t cut it. It’ll be a whole lot more meaningful when it’s made from scratch,” Kaminari explains strictly. I scan through some of the pages and instantly see some chocolate recipes that Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are sure to like. I pay for the book and we continue our search around the mall. There were some places with cards, other places with small gifts like gift cards and customizable snow globes. We also happened to see a Spencer’s but I immediately denied going into that store knowing Kaminari would point out all the sexual objects and lingerie. Would Kacchan and Todoroki-kun like it if- AAHHH! FOCUS! </p><p>The only store left that we haven’t checked yet was a jewelry store that opened up about a month ago. I’ve heard that the quality is pretty good given the price. Kaminari and I walk into the store and I am immediately in awe at the different rings and necklaces, the metals and jewels shining in the bright lights of the display cases. </p><p>“Woah! Izu, check these out!” Kaminari calls from across the room. I go over to where he is and I’m instantly captivated by the rings in the case, the designs are so beautiful. I happen to see a silver ring with an amber line engraved in the middle and a more icy steel metal ring with a ruby line engraved in the middle. They both immediately make me think of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, I’d bet it’d really suit them. </p><p>“You have good taste. Those are some of my favorites too,” I hear a feminine voice say. I look up to see who I’d imagine is the store owner, her smile warm and her eyes the color of an amethyst. Even her septum ring is pretty. “If you’re looking for something for your lover or lovers then I’d definitely recommend one of these silver rings. Very simplistic but the jewel lining stands out beautifully. It’ll go great with some flowers as a gift for White Day,” she explains. </p><p>“Oh, are you also a florist?” I ask. </p><p>“Oh no, sweetie. That’s just my quirk,” she says as she makes a beautiful flower blossom from her hand, “It’s my twin sister’s quirk that produces all the lovely jewels you see on each ring here. With each purchase, you can get any floral arrangement for 50% off and with free delivery.” Huh, that’s actually a pretty good deal. I observe the flower that she produced from her hand closer and I admire its delicate features, the blue petals so pretty. </p><p>“Ooh, is that a blue carnation? It’s so pretty. While the flower itself can symbolize love and friendship, blue flowers were written to symbolize peace and spirituality,” I ramble. The owner’s eyes widen surprise at my knowledge and I immediately become bashful. “Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble like that.”</p><p>“It’s alright, sugar. I’m impressed that you know so much about the symbolism of flowers,” she coos. </p><p>“That’s it!” Kaminari suddenly shouts, nearly scaring me half to death. I don’t think the people across the room enjoyed the sudden outburst either.</p><p>“Geez, Kaminari, lower your voice. What’s it?” I ask. </p><p>“You know a lot about the meanings of flowers right?” Kaminari begins, “What if..” he leans in and whispers his idea into my ear. My eyes widen at the genius idea and I turn towards the store owner.</p><p>“I’d like to purchase those two rings, please! Also, I’d like to place an order for a floral arrangement,” I declare excitedly. </p><p>~Time Skip to tomorrow, the day before White Day~</p><p>“Geez, how can you make these so easily?” Kaminari asks with mild frustration. </p><p>“I just follow the recipe, Kaminari,” I say with a small laugh.</p><p>“Well the only recipe I like to follow is the one for three and a half minute mac and cheese,” Kaminari retorts, letting out a groan, “Screw it, I should have known a silicone mold would’ve been easier. Hopefully it’ll set the way it’s supposed to. How’s your chocolates coming along?”</p><p>“Pretty well. Although I’m a bit nervous about taste testing the chocolates for Kacchan,” I confess. </p><p>“Oh, I can do it for you,” Kaminari offers. I hand him a piece of chocolate and watch as he eats it. It takes a few seconds before Kaminari starts coughing and starts fanning his tongue. I have to cover my mouth completely so he doesn’t catch me laughing at his reaction. I guess it’s spicy enough. “Holy crap, what is wrong with your boyfriend’s taste buds?! Mine are gone now!” Kaminari exclaims while sipping on a glass of milk. </p><p>“Sorry, Kami. I guess these will do it then,” I say as I start to shape the chocolate into truffles. </p><p>“What are you going to do with those tubs of chocolate over there?” Kaminari asks curiously, pointing at two jars I set aside full of chocolate that can only stay in syrup form and won’t set. </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t really have a plan for them. I’d feel bad about throwing them away,” I say thoughtful. </p><p>“Cheese?” I hear a voice suddenly ask me, a soft object pressing against my lips. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Aoyama, his appearance sparkling as usual and his purple eyes twinkling. </p><p>“Aahhh!” I yelp, the cheese somehow landing in my mouth completely and making me choke slightly. “I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that, Aoyama,” I say around the piece of cheese. </p><p>“Ah, but what is the point of a life without surprises!” Aoyama exclaims as he poses with a rose, “Oh, what wonders a combination of fine cheese and chocolate can unlock! The delicious young aged Brillat Savarin with milk chocolate. Or the refined Peppercorn studded cheese and sea salt dark chocolate, magnifique!” Huh, now that I’m tasting the cheese, it actually tastes great with the reminiscing chocolate from my test tasting.  </p><p>“T-Thanks, Aoyama. It was pretty delicious,” I say with a small smile. Aoyama nods contently with a smile and goes to the doorway to the kitchen to leave. </p><p>“Remember, Midoriya-kun, everyone loves surprises,” Aoyama says with a sparkly wink before departing. Well, more like waltzing out of the room. </p><p>“Has he been doing that a lot?” Kaminari asks curiously. </p><p>“Only recently. He’s a bit quirky but he has his charm, you know,” I say with a shrug. Actually, Aoyama may have a point about the surprise part...</p><p>~Time Skip to White Day~<br/>Third Person’s POV</p><p>“Ok, why the fuck is it 85 degrees in March?” Bakugou grumbles, panting heavily as he had just finished some tedious training. He nearly broke out into a sweat again just walking back to the dorms even after taking a shower in the gym. </p><p>“The climate change is definitely troublesome,” Todoroki sighs, “Must you cling onto my arm though?”</p><p>“Shut it, Icyhot. When you hooked up with us, you agreed to be our personal heater and air conditioner,” Bakugou says with a smirk, sticking out his tongue childishly, only earning an eye roll in response. Todoroki may complain but honestly he enjoys having his boyfriends cling to him the way they do. The two boys walk into the kitchen to grab some drinks from the fridge. When they step into the kitchen, they notice a large display of flowers on the kitchen table. The flowers are in a large, glass vase with a satin ribbon wrapped around it and in front of the flowers is a white card with their names written on it. </p><p>“These flowers are for us?” Todoroki says curiously, picking up the note and reading it out loud. </p><p>“The Amaryllis, a flower that symbolizes splendid beauty. This is exactly what I was overcome by when I first developed feelings for you two. Not only are you two incredibly beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. And the red carnations symbolize the love and admiration that I have had for you both since the beginning. From your talent to your determination, there are many traits of yours that I admire greatly. Follow the trail of petals to watch your surprise unfold.”</p><p>“Huh, looks like Deku has a bit of a surprise for us too,” Bakugou says with a small smile. The two boys are completely intrigued and can’t help but to only look forward to what else Midoriya can possibly have in store. They look onto the floor and notice a flower petals creating a path that exits the second entrance into the communal kitchen. They follow the path and watch as the petals lead to another floral arrangement resting on the table in the common room. How on earth did they miss that coming in? Bakugou picks up the note this time and reads it out loud. </p><p>“Purple lilacs, a flower that says “first love”. I couldn’t see myself loving anyone else, I love you two and only you two. Granted, my confession wasn’t the smoothest. But when you both accepted me as your boyfriend, I was so incredibly enthusiastic. You both gave me a zest of life; this is the hidden message of the Bouvardia Double. Continue onwards my loves.“ </p><p>“Ok now you’re seriously being a terrible influence on Midoriya,” Bakugou says to Todoroki, “This is your level of sappy.”</p><p>“I could never think of something as extravagant as this,” Todoroki says admiringly, “And you’re acting like it’s a bad thing. I thought we were working on your honesty.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Bakugou says while adverting his eyes. They see more flower petals that lead toward the dorm rooms and continue to follow them until they stop in front of Midoriya’s dorm room. The door is closed, but there’s a bouquet of orange flowers and red flowers with tall yellow centers. Instead of a small piece of paper, there is a pink piece of paper taped right above the bouquet with yet another message. </p><p>“This past year with you two has been filled hospitality and happiness (the anthurium) as well as an abundance of love and passion (the orange lily). I love every moment I get to spend with you two and I can’t wait to see what adventures we will have together in the future. There is one last flower that you haven’t seen yet. Open the door for the final destination.”</p><p>They follow the notes instructions and slowly open the door of Midoriya’s room. Bakugou and Todoroki step inside to find their beautiful boyfriend wearing a silk robe that makes him look so angelic, the red a perfect contrast to his emerald eyes and green hair. He’s holding a bouquet of white flowers and there are two boxes of what can only be chocolates resting on his desk. In a shy voice, Midoriya says his last message. </p><p>“The white chrysanthemum. The flower of joy and fidelity. In other words, it’s the flower of loyal love.”</p><p>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>I step closer to my boyfriends and continue to speak. “You two have been the best thing to ever happen to me. I may sound a little selfish when I say this, but I don’t want to be with anyone but you for my whole life. You were both my first love and I can only hope to be your last love.” I continue on, my blush increasing the more I speak. </p><p>“We could say the same, Deku,” Kacchan says softly, his face trying it’s hardest to appear nonchalant but I can tell he really wants to smile back. </p><p>“We can’t imagine a life without you and we’d hope you can accept us as your partners as we continue our lives,” Todoroki-kun says with a smile. I smile in return and take a deep breath before pulling the two rings out from the hidden pocket in my robe and put them up in front of me. “Happy anniversary,” I say with my eyes aimed towards the floor as I present the rings. Wait? Did Kacchan and Todoroki-kun just say the same thing? I look up with wide eyes to see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun looking just as surprised. In Todoroki-kun’s hands is a small box holding a silver ring with an emerald green line down the middle.</p><p>“Did you-?” We all ask at the same time, “But I-.” After a few moments, we all bust out into a laughing fit at the situation. I can’t believe Kacchan and Todoroki-kun thought of the same thing. </p><p>“God, this is cheesy as fuck,” Kacchan says after coming down from his fit of laughter. </p><p>“Just put the ring on Midoriya, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says as he hands Kacchan the ring. The room is relatively silent as we exchange rings; Kacchan places my ring on my right ring finger, I place Todoroki-kun’s ring on his finger, and Todoroki-kun places Kacchan’s ring on his finger. “With this ring, do you promise to be ours?” Todoroki-kun asks me. My heart is beating even faster in my chest at the question, </p><p>“I do. Will you two do me the honor of being my life partners and lovers?” I ask sheepishly. </p><p>“I do,” Kacchan and Todoroki-kun say simultaneously, sporting small smiles of their own. </p><p>“I love you both so much,” I say with what is probably the dopiest smile ever. I can’t help it, they just drive that reaction out of me. And the beautiful ring on my finger </p><p>“Ditto,” Kacchan says with a smile. </p><p>“Couldn’t you say ‘I love you’ back?” Todoroki-kun says with a chuckle. </p><p>“I wanted to prevent another moment where we say something at the same time,” Kacchan replies. I let out a small laugh and place myself in between my boyfriends so we can envelop each other in a threeway hug. Their strong arms are so warm and their scents so calming. In this moment, I can definitely say that I’m the happiest man alive. </p><p>“Thank you so much for this surprise, Midoriya. I especially loved all of the different flowers and your messages that accompanied them,” Todoroki-kun says suavely. </p><p>“Actually...there is one more flower that you two didn’t find yet,” I say with a small blush as I look up at them through my eyelashes. I step back and reach down into the side of my robe to remove one last flower that was hidden against my chest and present it to my boyfriends. “Jonquil. The flower of desire,” I announce. After the statement, without breaking eye contact, I remove the robe from my body, exposing my bare self to my lovers. A blush paints across Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s faces as they stare at my body, their eyes widened in surprise yet a glint of want is present. I walk backwards until I’m on the bed and laid out on the towel that I have prepared in advance, the bed itself decorated with Jonquil petals. My boyfriends are nearly hypnotized by me, their eyes not separating from my form once. </p><p>“There’s a container of spiced chocolate for Kacchan and a container of strawberry chocolate for Shouto on the nightstand,” I say with a bright flush, feeling so exposed as I lay naked on the towel, “So...p-please eat me.” You can practically hear the string holding back Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s self control snap as they practically rip off their clothes and lunge forward, pressing themselves against my body and their lips and their hands dancing across whatever skin they can reach. I moan into Kacchan’s mouth as his lips crash onto mine, his tongue hungrily exploring every inch of my mouth and his fingers clawing into my thigh; soon Kacchan pulls away for air and Todoroki-kun kisses me passionately, his soft lips moving against mine in sync and his fingers tracing my hip. The difference in the sensations is almost too much at once, my mind already feeling blank and my member at a semi at the sudden attack. They pull away from me and allow me to fully collapse onto the bed once more. I watch with anticipation as they reach for their separate containers of chocolate, I can’t help but shift anxiously as I wait for their next move. I also notice that they remove their rings and set them down on the side table. I smile slightly at the fact that they’re already so attached to the rings and don’t want to risk getting them dirty. </p><p>“This is most certainly a wonderful surprise, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun purrs, his lips pressing themselves against the sweet spot on my neck and the lobe of my ear softly, “I’d be happy to fully indulge in this delicious treat.” I shudder at the huskiness of Todoroki-kun’s voice, my heart beating faster as I watch him open the chocolate. My focus remains on his pale fingers as it collects some chocolate and delicately paints a heart on my collarbone, the touch making me shiver slightly. Mostly because he happens to be using his right hand. Todoroki-kun stares directly into my eyes, his heterochromatic eyes darkened with lust, as he leans closer and runs his tongue against my body to lick up the chocolate he painted on my body. My hands claw into the sheets and my body moves up to meet Todoroki-kun’s movements as he licks the chocolate, the expertly done motions of his hot tongue are driving me wild. </p><p>“You know I’ve never been one for many sweet things,” Kacchan suddenly says, pulling me away temporarily from my trance. He already has chocolate resting on his finger and another one of his fingers caresses my bottom lip. “But this...,” instead of finishing his sentence, Kacchan uses his fingers to brush the chocolate against my tongue, the spice making my tongue tingle. I moan in surprise as Kacchan aggressively presses his lips against mine, his tongue slurping up the chocolate and making the situation even hotter, my lips numb from the heat of the chocolate and the intensity of his actions. When we pull away, Kacchan smirks and licks his lips, “This chocolate mixed with your sweet mouth, that I like.”</p><p>I let out a small gasp as Todoroki-kun paints some more chocolate across one of my nipples, the movement so simple yet so erotic. It’s almost as if we’re doing something that we shouldn’t, the rush of it making our minds turn to fog and our bodies to heat with desire. I guess I was right to pick the Jonquils. </p><p>“Ah! S-Shouto~,” I whimper as Todoroki-kun licks the chocolate off of my chest, his tongue slightly cold and deliberately circling around the sensitive nub. I moan even louder as Todoroki-kun’s hot mouth surrounds my nipple, the contrast making my hips buck slightly. </p><p>“Such a lewd body, your cock hasn’t stopped twitching once,” Kacchan growls as he puts a trail of chocolate that goes from my hip down to my inner thigh. My mind melts completely as my boyfriends continue to paint my body with chocolate and lick it off my body, the room has become hot and I don’t even know where to focus my attention. Everything from their strong grips to their hot tongue against my most sensitive places is so stimulating. It’s like they really are eating me. </p><p>“Ah! K-Kacchan! S-Shouto! What are you d-doing?!” I asked between pants, surprised when I suddenly felt something cool applied to my member. I look down only to find my boyfriends in between my legs with mischievous smirks on their faces. My suspicions are confirmed when I notice some chocolate on my member. Luckily it’s Todoroki-kun’s, I don’t think it would’ve been the best idea to use Kacchan’s. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t expect this to happen?” Todoroki-kun says, his smirk not leaving once. </p><p>“We promised that we’d eat you completely,” Kacchan purrs, “Bet your naughty precome will taste so good with this chocolate.” Before I could protest, I throw my head back and moan loudly as Kacchan licks a broad stripe from the base of my member to the very tip, whimpering when his tongue swirls around the sensitive head. Todoroki-kun gets closer and begins to rub his lips against one side of my shaft while Kacchan replicates his movements on the other side, their tongues occasionally rubbing against each other and teasing all of my weak spots. </p><p>“Aaahhh! K-Kacchan, Shouto~! S-So good, aaahh!” I moan in pleasure. I can’t even decide who’s hair to grab onto, it’s all too much. I find the time to catch my breath when they pull away from me temporarily. </p><p>“Oh Bakugou, don’t you want to eat your most favorite dessert?” Todoroki-kun asks. I notice Kacchan’s eyes widen before a big smirk spreads across his face. Oh no, I think I know exactly where this is going. Before I can even blink, I’m suddenly lifted off the bed, flipped over, and on my hands and knees, presenting myself to my lustful boyfriends. I gasp lightly as a finger brushes what I can only assume is chocolate around my entrance, making me tighten around it unconsciously. The hot sensation of a tongue lapping over my hole, undoubtedly Kacchan given the rough nature of the hands holding my cheeks apart, makes me quiver in pleasure as a low moan escapes my lips. </p><p>“Aaaahhh! K-Kacchan! Y-Your tongue is...mmmm... so d-deep,” I whimper, his tongue reaching as deep as it can, it’s almost as if he’s purposefully seeking to lick my prostate. I can’t stop moaning as he continues eating me out, the tip of his thumb slipping inside of me and stretching me out even more. Suddenly, the tongue is gone and I’m left panting into the bed, my legs shaking slightly. </p><p>“Wait, Icyhot, wasn’t your chocolate strawberry? Why do I taste cherry?” Kacchan asks. Oops, looks like I’ve been found out. </p><p>“I...got a little head start...while I was getting prepared,” I confessed, grabbing my nearest pillow and hiding my face in it to hide my blush. A few moments of silence pass and it instantly breaks when I lift my head from the pillow in surprise and moan loudly. Kacchan already has two fingers inside of my hole, not even bothering to tease me and is already rubbing my prostate. </p><p>“You already fingered yourself for us? Such a naughty boy,” Kacchan growls, biting my ear as he whispers, “Guess we’ll just have to pop this cherry.” Kacchan helps me lay myself on my back once more so he and Todoroki-kun can lay on either side of me. Todoroki-kun presses his lips against mine and kisses me passionately as his cool hand teases my nipple once more, my whimpers being swallowed by his mouth. Kacchan is still fingering me open, his fingers scissoring my apart and curling up into my sweet spot. After about a minute, I feel a third finger pressed itself against my hole before sliding in along with Kacchan’s, the stretch making me hiss slightly but the pain is outweighed by the pleasure I’m receiving from my boyfriends kisses. I can only lie in between my boyfriends and moan loudly as they continue to make sure I’m prepared enough, their fingers feel so good and are reaching all of my sweet spots. </p><p>“Since it’s our one year anniversary, shall we recreate our first time together?” Todoroki-kun asks us. </p><p>“Hmm, might as well,” Kacchan responds then smirks, “In honor of the first time I fucked Deku’s ass.”</p><p>“Kacchan!!” I shout in embarrassment, my face as red as a tomato. </p><p>“That’s right babe,” Kacchan purrs, helping me climb onto my knees once more so my upper body is supported by Todoroki-kun, “Say my name, Deku. Just like the first time.” I shiver slightly in pleasure at his words, pressing my face into Todoroki-kun’s neck as Kacchan puts on a condom and lube. Todoroki-kun lifts my head up to face him and smiles softly. </p><p>“I want to be able to watch your cute face as Bakugou enters you,” Todoroki-kun whispers. I blush at his words but I don’t look away, observing every detail of his beautiful face. I tense slightly when I feel the tip of Kacchan’s member tease my entrance, my hips moving back to meet his unconscious; my fingers grip into Todoroki-kun’s shoulders and I gasp loudly as Kacchan enters me in one thrust, his hot cock already rubbing against my sensitive spot.  </p><p>“Shit, always so tight. You always feel so good,” Kacchan groans, his hips slowly moving and his fingers digging into my hips. They’ll most likely leave marks but I could care less, every mark that they leave on me is proof that I’m theirs and only theirs. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...you can move now,” I inform him, the pain completely dulled now. Despite this, Kacchan only moves his hips slowly, dragging himself out only to push back in at a snails pace. Why is he always teasing me!? “Kacchan~,” I whine. </p><p>“I don’t believe that’s what you said during our first time. Can you remind me what that was?” Kacchan replies teasingly. I can literally see his smirk despite him being behind me. Sigh, guess there’s no other way. </p><p>“P-Please, Kacchan. Faster~...harder~. Please pound me...Katsuki,” I beg, my head turned to the side to make as much eye contact with him as possible. </p><p>“Good boy,” Kacchan purrs. Kacchan slowly pulls out once more but instead on maintaining a teasing pace, he thrusts back in at a hard and fast pace, the force making me fall onto Todoroki-kun’s chest and letting out a yelp. I’m immediately moaning in pleasure as Kacchan continues a fast and hard pace, every other thrust is hitting my prostate dead on and the sounds of our skin slapping together is combining with the lewd noises leaving my lips. </p><p>“Aaaaahhh! K-Kacchan! So...ah!...so good! D-Don’t stop! Oh please don’t stop!” I moan out, my fingers clawing at Todoroki-kun’s thighs, most likely leaving scratch marks behind but he doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p>“So fucking hot hearing you scream, Deku,” Kacchan growls, leaning forward to bite at my shoulder, the pain combined with the pleasure making my eyes roll back in pleasure. “But it’s even hotter watching you get stuffed from both ends.” Oh crap! I just realized that I haven’t done anything for Kacchan or Todoroki-kun yet! I have to make up for it. With a new level of determination, I lower myself so I’m face to face (well face to crotch) with Todoroki-kun’s thick member, the sight making me drool unconsciously. I open my mouth as wide as possible and take more than half of Todoroki-kun’s member down my throat. It must’ve been too stimulating for Todoroki-kun since his hips immediately buck forward into my mouth as he gasps loudly, making me gag around the tip. </p><p>“Ngh! M-Midori...aahh!” Todoroki-kun groans, his hand now finding a place in my hair and gripping tightly to help my head move on his member. Taking that as only encouragement, I use my tongue along the shaft and take extra time to lick around the tip and his most sensitive parts in between bobs of my head, the taste of his precome making my head hazy with lust. Although Todoroki-kun is doing his best to keep silent, I can hear each groan and shuddering breath that leaves his lips, making me so glad that I’m making Todoroki-kun feel good. Somehow, I was so focused on the task that I’m taken aback when Kacchan begins thrusting once more, going faster and harder than before. </p><p>“Fuck, you two are so fucking hot. You know your cute little hole hasn’t stopped twitching once, Deku. If you wanted me to keep going, all you had to do was ask,” Kacchan growls, a thrust following each word. With each forceful thrust, Todoroki-kun matches it and moves his own hips, his hot cock going down my throat and making me gag, but it feels so good despite my throat getting sore. I’m so overcome with pleasure that I can’t even give a quick warning as I moan around Todoroki-kun’s member and come onto the sheets beneath me, my body shaking as waves of my orgasm wash over me. “Shit, so fucking tight. I’m...close too,” Kacchan groans. With three sharp thrusts, he fills me up to the brim and comes into the condom, his fingernails digging into my side and deep groans resonating throughout the room. Kacchan and I just avoid collapsing completely onto Todoroki-kun, his member now against my cheek, and catch our breaths. Todoroki-kun helps Kacchan and I into a position where we’re sitting up again and gives us both the softest of kisses, the sweet gesture making me melt despite his cool lips. </p><p>“You both looked and sounded so sexy. You made me feel so good, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun whispers in his deep husky voice that will make anyone go insane, “If it’s not too much for you, can you ride me,” Todoroki-kun asks me. My cock gives a twitch in interest and I nod in response. </p><p>“Allow me,” Kacchan says suddenly, his condom removed and tossed into the trash. He reaches over to the bedside table and picks up a new condom for Todoroki-kun. He opens it and instead of using his hands, he puts the condom in his mouth and slides it down Todoroki-kun’s member, deep throating him in the process. </p><p>“You minx,” Todoroki-kun growls. </p><p>“You love it,” Kacchan replies in a snarky tone, pressing his lips against Todoroki-kun’s in a passionate kiss, finishing off the steamy French kiss with a bite to his bottom lip. </p><p>“You taste like latex,” Todoroki-kun states blandly. </p><p>“You’re the one who refuses to buy flavored condoms,” Kacchan returns. After the sassy yet adorable exchange, I straddle Todoroki-kun’s waist with my back facing him so I can put attention into now giving Kacchan oral sex. Once Todoroki-kun is lined up, I slowly lower my hips and take his member all the way to the hilt, exhaling deeply as I settle back down. I swivel my hips slowly to adjust to the stretch, my fingers clinging to Todoroki-kun’s lower thighs. </p><p>“Ahhh, you feel so good, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun groans, “It’s a shame I can’t watch your face.” I blush at his words, raising my hips until just the tip is inside me and before slamming back down, a gasp that turns into a low moan leaving my lips. I continue the rhythm and add more speed as I continue to ride Todoroki-kun, letting out a high moan with each bounce. </p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah yes! Mmmm S-Shouto~! So...ah!...deep! Aaaahhh! S-So good!” I moan out as I continue to ride him. I moan even louder when Todoroki-kun grips onto my waist, lifts my hips up and thrusts deep into me, the tip brushing my prostate and making me shake with pleasure. Todoroki-kun continues thrusting at a hard and deep pace, the speed gradually increasing and making me moan like crazy once again. </p><p>“Fuck, you look so fucking wrecked, Deku,” Kacchan says from in front of me, “You should know not to make such lewd faces like that. It’ll just make us want to wreck you even more.” I moan in surprise when I feel Kacchan thrust his cock down my throat; despite the sudden surprise, I do my best to move my tongue against the shaft and tease around the tip. I hear Kacchan groan above me at the new stimulation, his hand gripping into my hair and helping me move my head. “Shit, your mouth feels so fucking good. Always know how to suck our cocks,” Kacchan purrs. Each one of my moans are stifled from Kacchan, Todoroki-kun’s hips continuing their hard, deep pace and driving me crazy. Just the feeling of being filled from both ends by such big, hard cocks is so stimulating, it almost feels too good. I feel my eyes tearing up and my hole clenching around Todoroki-kun as my own member drips juices all over the bed from everything I'm receiving. I still make sure to rub my tongue around the sensitive spots of Kacchan’s cock in my mouth, causing him to moan even louder. The twitching of his member signals that he’s approaching his second orgasm soon. However, instead of finishing in my mouth, Kacchan pulls his member out of my mouth, the sudden movement leaving me dazed and making saliva run onto my chin and on the bed. </p><p>“I want to stay hard for when Todo and I fuck your ass together,” Kacchan says with a wink. He comes closer to me and begins to bite at my neck while a hand teases my nipple. The new sensations combined with Todoroki-kun’s rough movements are driving me to the edge even faster. “You’re gonna come soon, right? Go ahead and come for us,” Kacchan growls in my ear. It’s as if my body has a button that is voice activated by Kacchan and Todoroki-kun only. As soon as Kacchan says those words, I let out a long moan as I come once again, some of my fluids painting Kacchan’s and Todoroki-kun’s leg. </p><p>“Ngh! Aaahhh, Midoriya...I-I’m coming!” Todoroki-kun moans out, giving one last thrust that presses the tip right against my prostate as he releases into the condom. I can barely keep my eyes open as my orgasm washes over me, panting heavily even when Todoroki-kun pulls out and lets me rest between them, their small kisses on my neck and shoulders making my cheek an even brighter pink. “Are you alright, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me. I nod my head in assurance and take a small gulp before answering. </p><p>“I’m alright, I promise,” I say with a small smile. I know that they haven’t had enough yet and I don’t want this to end yet. After all, there was one part of our first time together that was the most memorable to me and it’s only right that we re-enact it. In fact, we all went to the doctors together to get collective screenings and to get on PrEP (HIV prevention medication) for moments like these as well as precaution for the future.  “I...I want you both. Without any condoms. P-Please, I need you both,” I beg. I hear Todoroki-kun growl lowly at the exact same time as Kacchan; I honestly have no idea how their members are already rock hard again. Must be our current peak of sexual desire. We are 18 after all. They help me hold my legs up with my back to Todoroki-kun and Kacchan hovering over me, the tips of their members rubbing against my sensitive hole. Slowly, their members start to enter me, Todoroki-kun entering before Kacchan to let me adjust to them one at a time, their small kisses and praises helping me forget the pain. Luckily they prepped me pretty well and the stinging sensation is gone rather quickly. I begin to moan slightly and wiggle my hips, feeling so full but so so good. Just as Kacchan swivels his hips, his member attacks my prostate head on, a jolt of pleasure running through my body. “Aaaahhh!! K-Kacchan!” I mewl. </p><p>“None of that, baby. I want you to use my real name,” Kacchan says suavely, his lips ghosting over my ear and his hips still moving inside me slowly. </p><p>“Mmmm, Katsuki...Shouto. Please move...make me yours,” I whisper while gazing into Kacchan’s eyes. </p><p>“Of course, Izuku,” Kacchan whispers in return, the smoothness of his voice making my heart skip a beat. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun start a slow and sensual pace, our moans and gasps mixing together into one melody as our bodies move together in sync. The tone is completely different from before. Rather than being drowned in lust and want, we are overcome with love and desire. The room is hot like a sauna as the sounds of skin hitting skin and sensual moan echo off the walls. Huge props to Todoroki-kun for making all of our rooms soundproof. </p><p>“Mmmmmaaahhhh!” I draw out, my hips moving to meet my boyfriends, “Kacchan~....Shouto~. You both...feel so good. I love you both so much.” Their thrusts halt slightly but not for long, their hands caressing my side. </p><p>“I love you too, Izuku. And Shouto too,” Kacchan says with a small smile. </p><p>“I love you, Izuku, Katsuki. So much,” Todoroki-kun says shortly after. I turn my head and my lips meet Todoroki-kun’s, the kiss soft and sweet as we take our time to enjoy the moment. I repeat the same action with Kacchan and even he takes a moment to kiss Todoroki-kun over my shoulder. After our small exchange, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun begin to thrust faster, our moans getting louder as their pace quickens, my legs shaking as my sweet spot gets abused. I wrap my arms around Kacchan’s neck to grip into his shoulders, maybe even leave some bruises from my finger nails. </p><p>"OH MY GOD!! Ah yes!! K-Katsuki!! S-Shouto!! Right there!! Mmmmm yes!! P-Please...don't stop!!!" I squeal out as they seemingly go even faster, every thrust harder than the last, causing more heavy breathing and sensual moans to fill the room as we get lost in one another. All of this feels so right, it all feels so amazing, I never want it to end. Ironic that once this thought appeared in my head, I once again feel the sensation, I'm a volcano ready to erupt.</p><p>"I-I can’t..!! Katsuki! Shouto! I-I’m gonna..aaahhhh!!” I try to speak around my moans but it’s a worthless attempt, my mind a hazy mess and my words barely coherent. </p><p>“Me too! Fuck I’m so fucking close!” Kacchan groans, his thrusts becoming more erratic. </p><p>“I’m close too!” Todoroki-kun strains through what I can only assume is gritted teeth, “Come with me!” I throw my head back in ecstasy and scream my lovers’ names as I come all over my stomach, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun following close behind as they muffle their groans by biting at my shoulders. Their loads feel so hot and are filling me to the brim, it feels so good, I might get addicted to the feeling. We all pant heavily as our orgasms wash over us, collapsing onto each other as we try to catch our breath. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun carefully pull out of me, causing me to wince both in sensitivity and at the feeling of their loads spilling from my hole. My boyfriends lazily, yet passionately kiss me as they set me down on the bed, our breaths returning back to normal.</p><p>"That was... so amazing,” I breathe out as I melt into my boyfriends arms. </p><p>“As if sex would ever be bad with you two,” Kacchan says with a snort, biting on my cheek and making me giggle. </p><p>“Come on, lets get cleaned up,” Todoroki-kun says with a pat to our thighs. I groan in defiance and hold my arms out so one of my strong lovers could carry me to the bathroom. </p><p>“You spoiled brat,” Kacchan bites playfully but carries me anyways. Once we’re in the bathroom, we prepare a bath; Todoroki-kun takes a washcloth, wets it, and helps me wipe the bodily fluids off my body, taking extra caution with my hole. After wiping each other off, we all slide into the warm bath water and settle in against each other, my legs intertwining with theirs as I lay back with a warm towel on my head. Not much is said as we sit in the bath. We just enjoy each other’s warmth and presence in comfortable silence. I know we have to get out when I start to nod off so I let my boyfriends know that we should get some sleep. We get out, drain the tub, dry off and return to the bedroom, slipping on some boxers and a shirt and putting the towel into the laundry basket before crawling under the covers. We bid each other good night as we get into a cuddle pile and close our eyes to get some rest. I hear my boyfriends’ breathing grow gradually softer as they drift off into a peaceful sleep, my own slumber falling upon me shortly after</p><p>~Time Skip to Monday in Class~</p><p>I can’t help but to stare at the ring decorating my finger as we wait for class to start, the emerald lining really sparkling in the sunlight. </p><p>“Oh em gee!! I absolutely love your ring, Midoriya-kun!” Hagakure suddenly squeals from beside me. I’m taken a back by her sudden appearance but I accept the compliment nethertheless. </p><p>“Oh, t-thank you! It was actually a gift,” I say with a smile. </p><p>“Ooh! Who gave you that ring, Midoriya?” Ashido suddenly asks, holding my hand to see the ring more clearly. I notice Kaminari has also joined the group, looking over with clear interest. Before I can answer, a very familiar and gruff voice interrupts me. </p><p>“Oi, Raccoon Eyes! Mind letting go on my boyfriend’s hand?” Kacchan says with clear annoyance, Todoroki-kun standing beside him in silence. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so angry, Bakugou,” Ashido says with a smile, “I was just admiring his ring.” Kacchan clicks his tongue and turns to sit at his desk while Todoroki-kun makes his way to his own. As they turn, you can see their respective rings glint in the sunlight on their ring fingers. And by the looks of it, Ashido, Hagakure, and Kaminari saw them too because all three look at each other, look back at me and squeal simultaneously. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, you three have matching rings?! Aaaaahhhh! That’s so cute!” Ashido gushes. </p><p>“Our dear baby boy is growing up, Mina,” Kaminari says dramatically, “Our little boy is already getting married!” I turn bright red at the words, waving my arms frantically. </p><p>“H-Hey! W-We still have some time before that happens!” I stutter nervously. But of course, that doesn’t stop me from smiling at the thought of potentially marrying my two lovers in the future. Three professional heroes living together and sharing a loving relationship. I definitely like how that sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bakugou Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since I’m reuploading from Wattpad, these usernames might not match to the usernames for this website.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author: Hello everyone! As you all know, it’s Bakugou’s birthday today. And since we reached our goal, he will be answering some questions! Bring him in, boys!</p><p>Todoroki and Midoriya: *push in a Bakugou duct taped to an office chair and wearing the same mask from the sports festival* *remove his mask and take off*</p><p>Bakugou: I still don’t want to do this.</p><p>Author: Oh, come on. Can’t you at least say hello?</p><p>Bakugou: *eye rolls* Ugh, fine. Hello, weird fans. Oh, and for a particular crowd of perverts, can you knock it off with the constant pressure of making Deku top and Icyhot bottom? My boyfriends and I have set boundaries and they have made their sexual preferences VERY clear. Midoriya DOES NOT want to top and Todoroki DOES NOT want to bottom. You’re making them uncomfortable and you’re making the shitty author even more uncomfortable, she has made it super clear time and time again. It’s annoying as fuck so stop forcing us to do shit we doesn’t like. Just shut up already!!</p><p>Author: ...I just meant a simple greeting but ok then. And I’m not shitty! Anyways, onto the questions!</p><p>Bakugou: UNTIE ME FIRST!!!</p><p>Author: FINE!!</p><p>Q&amp;A</p><p>Is your mom aware of your relationship?<br/>Bakugou: Are you kidding? The old hag has been planning our wedding before we even became official. I refuse to let her invite them over for dinner. God only knows how much she’ll embarrass me. </p><p>What would be the first thing you do if you turned into a dog? -@Lilpanguin23yt<br/>Bakugou: Piss on the grape twerp. </p><p>What’s the hottest thing Midoriya or Todoroki has ever worn?<br/>Bakugou: It was definitely hot seeing Deku in that red lingerie. As for Icyhot... probably those spandex he wears to the gym when he does cycling. His ass looks great.</p><p>If you had to kill anyone without getting caught, who would it be? But it can’t be Mineta. -@1-800-Death-9017<br/>Bakugou: Anyone who gives my boyfriends shit or a single side glance. </p><p>What would you say is your most sensitive spot?<br/>Bakugou: None of your fucking business.<br/>Todoroki: *shouts from a distance* His nipples!<br/>Bakugou: *blushes angrily* Fuck off, Icyhot!!</p><p>If you could go back in time, what would you redo or completely forget? -@AMagdalenaO<br/>Bakugou: I’d redo the time we spent together during Christmas in a heart beat. If only I could forget the time we all transformed into girls. The sex was great but I almost committed murder when you know who tried to spy on me changing. </p><p>Have you ever watched hentai/porn without your boyfriends around? If so, what’s your favorite tag?<br/>Bakugou: Yes but only when we all return to our homes for some weekends. The ‘twink’ and ‘threesome’ tags are my go to. </p><p>What if one of your mans cheated on you with one of the villains? -@TheRealDabi<br/>Bakugou: A. Bold of you to assume my boyfriends would cheat on me. They’re way better than that. B. I won’t hesitate to kill that son of a bitch. </p><p>Do you prefer it when your boyfriends borrow your clothes or when you borrow their clothes?<br/>Bakugou: I prefer it when my boyfriends borrow my clothes, makes them mine. Unfortunately Icyhot can’t wear my clothes so he just borrows my headbands. </p><p>Have you been skinny dipping with Midoriya or Todoroki? If so, did you enjoy it? -@YOIfic<br/>Bakugou: Do you not remember that time at the hot springs? Fuck yeah I did. </p><p>On a scale of 1-10, how horny are you right now?<br/>Bakugou: 8</p><p>If you were to have a pet, what would it be? -@hpnnna<br/>Bakugou: As much as I want to say a tiger or shark, I have to go with an Akita dog. They’re quiet, brave, and very loyal and protective of the ones they love. They’d make a great guard dog. <br/>(Pic)</p><p>Is there a kink or new sex thing you want to try but can’t bear to tell your boyfriends?<br/>Bakugou: *looks around and leans in to whisper* I kind of want to try the whole choking thing but I don’t want to make Midoriya uncomfortable.<br/>Midoriya: *hidden behind a wall in the distance, his eyebrow raise at the discovery and he furiously writes in his notebook*</p><p>Do you have any Todoroki styled theories of your own for us? -@AizalaAizawa<br/>Bakugou: I’m not as dense or aloof as my boyfriend so no. </p><p>What’s a turn off for you?<br/>Bakugou: Rape play. </p><p>What is the most lewd thing you’ve ever done without your boyfriends? <br/>-@Mai-and-Zuko<br/>Bakugou: ...jerk off? It’s less fun without them so I don’t really do anything crazy or “lewd”. </p><p>Who gives better head?<br/>Bakugou: Deku has actually been working on his gag reflex a lot lately so he’s really good at giving head. Icyhot is great at eating ass though. </p><p>What article of clothing would you enjoy seeing your boyfriends in? <br/>-@1877demon-fuck<br/>Bakugou: I think Deku in yoga pants would be hot as fuck. Icyhot in a leather jacket would definitely be interesting...<br/>Author: Are you hard??<br/>Bakugou: *pulls down his shirt* NO!!!</p><p>If you three got married, who’s last name would you take if you couldn’t keep your own?<br/>Bakugou: We all agreed to take Deku’s last name. </p><p>Who would you date/find interest in if you never met Deku or Todoroki? -@BNHA_Ravenclaw<br/>Bakugou: No one. </p><p>What was the last wet dream you had?<br/>Bakugou: About last week, I had a dream that Icyhot and I had Deku in a sex swing with a motorized dildo pounding into him. It was pretty hot. </p><p>What’s one guilty pleasure that no ones knows about? Possibly not even your boyfriends? -@imokay4<br/>Bakugou: Well it defeats the purpose if I say it, doesn’t it? Anyways, if EVERYONE has to know... I like lip syncing to Ariana Grande alone in my room. Mostly “Into You”.</p><p>What’s the cutest thing Midoriya or Todoroki has ever done?<br/>Bakugou: That one time when they fell asleep together while we were watching a movie. </p><p>What’s your favorite sex position? -@DeactivatedChar<br/>Bakugou: With Deku, riding me. With Icyhot, doggy style. </p><p>Do you enjoy it when your boyfriends tease you?<br/>Bakugou: Only if they’re willing to get fucked or sucked off right then and there. </p><p>Who do you think is the kinkiest out of the three of you? -@AriannatheAOT<br/>Bakugou: *smirks* Icyhot. Don’t let the awkwardness and whole gentleman shit fool you.  </p><p>What’s the one thing your boyfriends do that instantly sets you to “I need to fuck” mode?<br/>Bakugou: For Deku, pretty much any time he bends over and shows off that plump ass. And for some reason, Icyhot has this glance from under his wet bangs thing that gets me unnecessarily horny. </p><p>Thoughts on overstimulating your boyfriends? -@lilsAusAgesss<br/>Bakugou: Love it if it makes Deku scream my name and go crazy with pleasure. Icyhot isn’t so fond of the idea but willing to try. I want to see if I can break that stoic expression once and for all. </p><p>How often do you wake up with morning wood?<br/>Bakugou: Every other morning. Not my fault I sometimes wake up pressed against Midoriya’s ass. </p><p>Do you want to ever star on a cooking show? -@Kylis_Bakugo<br/>Bakugou: If you mean do I want to make great television and break the set if they say one negative thing about my cooking, then yes. </p><p>Author: And that’s all of our questions for Bakugou! If your question wasn’t featured, don’t be discouraged, you’ll be able to ask Midoriya and Todoroki questions on their birthdays. I was actually surprised to see two individuals ask me questions. This is about Bakugou, not me😂. But I’m happy to answer. </p><p>This goes out to @voyeurkk and @Shoto_YT_Todoroki who asked similar questions. @Shoto_YT_Todoroki, I read your tododekubaku story and I found it very interesting and pretty well done😊. I hope that you’ll benefit from these tips and continue to write (if I’m about to sound like an English teacher, I’m sorry but it’s all true). One main thing for me when writing smut or any story in general is to never be afraid of adding details. As you may have noticed, I write a lot and some of my smut is very extended and detailed (probably too detailed if you’re younger and/or never had any sex ed before). I personally like writing this way because not only is it more to read (nothing more sad than zooming through 10 pages and not having another chapter to read rip), but you can have the chance to get into the story and truly see how the characters are feeling. When I read a fanfic where there’s only a few pages building up the story such that the characters are said to be in love, suddenly be together, and then there’s more than 10 pages of smut, it’s a bit confusing or weird. Even if you read the manga or watch the anime and know the characters, there’s no chance to really get to know the characters or relate to them and you don’t know who to root for. That’s why I always enjoy writing the little comments Midoriya makes or his stressful social situations because then the audience can go “I feel you” or “Oh, how will he handle this?” So yeah, all that to say that details can really make a story (or smut) more intriguing. </p><p>Another thing is that if you’re not comfortable describing sex or anything similar, it’s a little noticeable in your writing. I’ve actually written various fanfics with my boyfriend before so if it looks like I’m experienced despite only writing for a year, that’s why. Don’t be afraid to practice writing in your spare time in between reading a favorite smut/fanfic or holding back from posting a story until you’re absolutely satisfied with it. I always want to put quality before quantity. </p><p>Anyways, thanks for attending this TED talk and thanks for reading this birthday Q&amp;A. Until next time!💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Our Perfect Bottom<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (porn film)</p><p>Summary: An AU where Bakugou and Todoroki are pornstars who have had enough with playing the “who bottoms this time” game and newbie Midoriya fills in the role. <br/>Ages:<br/>Midoriya - 20<br/>Bakugou - 21<br/>Todoroki- 21<br/>Kaminari - 26<br/>Small note: This is an AU where quirks don’t exist and Midoriya plays at being innocent. So he won’t necessarily be the cinnamon roll we know and love☹️.<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“Fuck you, Half n Half! I’m not bottoming again!” Bakugou yells angrily while displaying his middle finger. Bakugou and Todoroki are both equally popular actors in the porn industry so they’re getting prepared to shoot yet another video together. Except there’s one problem. Both boys are tops and very reluctant to refer themselves as verse tops. So basically it’s either a coin flip or Rock Paper Scissors that decides who bottoms and both boys are pretty fed up. Clearly the staff are just as fed up listening to this ridiculous and repetitive debate. </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy bottoming, Pomeranian,” Todoroki responds dryly, “Weren’t you so happily taking Kirishima’s cock in your last video?” Kirishima is another popular actor in the industry. Viewers love his deceivingly innocent looks and the fact that he can go from baby to daddy in the blink of an eye. </p><p>“Oh please, his 23 centimeter (9 inch) cock puts your small dick to total shame. That’s why you should be the bottom,” Bakugou sneers, causing Todoroki’s eyes to narrow just slightly as he glares down at Bakugou. The tension in the room has become so tense that you would need a lot more than a butter knife to do the job. Luckily, someone was here to break up the fight. </p><p>“Alright, alright, break it up,” a voice calls out, putting Bakugou and Todoroki’s argument to a halt. They turn their heads to spot the director Kaminari Denki walking towards them with a small pile of papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He’s wearing a maroon, deep v-neck t-shirt with his shades pulling it down even further, a black leather jacket, tight black pants with a lot of cut outs, and doc martens that match his shirt. He’s about 5 minutes late but everyone’s already used to it. Besides, what can they do about it? Kaminari is the only porn director in the industry that has developed gay porn videos that have constantly been at the top of the websites and won an award for three different categories despite being the youngest director. Many staff members that have worked with him will tell you that he’s the most kind person they’ve ever worked with and his passion for his work shows no boundaries. </p><p>“Here’s what’s happening today. Since you two always put up the same fight every time we film, I’ve decided for you two to film with one of our newest members in a three way video,” Kaminari explains. Bakugou and Todoroki’s eyes widen in surprise at the information. Why would a new actor be filming with them, who clearly have had lots of experience in the industry? </p><p>“Wait what? You want us to film with a newbie? Don’t we have other actors that specialize in that?” Bakugou asks with distaste. Why does he have to waste his time with an inexperienced actor?</p><p>“Well yes but I can see the potential in him and I’d love to have him on our team. Also he actually is quite a fan of you two and I just thought it was the cutest thing in the world, I couldn’t possibly resist his adorable nature,” Kaminari says with a mushy tone while wiggling with his hands on his cheeks before quickly shifting to one of annoyance, “Also I’m sick and tired of you two bickering over something as stupid as choosing who bottoms. You’ve been troubling us long enough so I don’t want to hear a single complaint.” Bakugou and Todoroki flinch at the director’s tone, knowing that he’s serious. And once the director has an image in his head, he fully intends on carrying it out. </p><p>“Alright, so how are we filming today then?” Todoroki asks. </p><p>“Well we’ll start with a solo shot of the new recruit masturbating before the threeway. There won’t be any cliche scenario or plot, just two senpais teaching an innocent boy about the pleasures of sex,” Kaminari explains before directing the work crew how to set up the lights and furniture. Bakugou and Todoroki sit near the snack table as the crew gets to work, setting up a long L shaped couch against a wall with a window surrounded by red curtains. It’s a simple set up really, the only unnecessary decoration being an ordinary house plant and a shag rug. </p><p>“Um, excuse me,” A timid voice calls out from the entrance, “M-My name is Midoriya Izuku. I’m the new recruit.”</p><p>“Ah! Welcome, Midoriya! I’m so glad you could make it,” Kaminari answers while running over to properly greet the newcomer. Bakugou and Todoroki finally decide to turn their heads to see who they’ll be working with and they are taken aback. He has a curly mass of green hair on his head, wide emerald eyes, round cheeks decorated with freckles, and smooth, porcelain skin. He’s about 167 cm tall (5’ 5”) and he looks pretty toned under his blue jeans and black jacket vest, his bicep already bulging despite his arm being in a stationary position. Huh, he’s actually pretty cute. I wonder how big his ass is... Bakugou and Todoroki make eye contact after staring at Midoriya and Bakugou raises his eyebrow. </p><p>“Already eyeing up the newbie, Half and Half?” he asks with a snarky smirk. </p><p>“You were staring at him too,” Todoroki retorts. </p><p>“I’m glad to be able to work with you and to have this opportunity,” Midoriya answers Kaminari with a small bow. </p><p>“Aww, you’re too sweet kid,” Kaminari says with a smile, “As you’ve probably guessed, I’m Kaminari Denki and I’ll be the director of this film. Today you’ll be working with our actors Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto. Hey! Get over here you two!” Bakugou and Todoroki follow his orders and walk over to officially meet the new member. </p><p>“Bakugou Katsuki. Sup,” Bakugou greets shortly with a small nod of his head. </p><p>“Todoroki Shouto. Nice to meet you,” Todoroki greets politely with a small bow. </p><p>“Midoriya Izuku, super nice to meet you,” Midoriya replies with a smile and a bow, “S-Sorry I’m a little nervous. It’s not everyday that you get to meet such famous people.” Shit, the director was right. He’s far too bright and adorable, especially for such a place like adult movies. </p><p>“Alright, lets get you three ready. Midoriya, there’s a bathroom right down the hall with all the materials you need to prepare yourself anally. Afterwards, Mina will be doing your makeup while the camera crew and I get everything in order,” Kaminari states with a clap of his hands. Midoriya makes quick work of heading over to the bathroom to prepare himself, taking about 5 minutes to fully clean himself out. Once finished, Midoriya follows Bakugou and Todoroki to the makeup station and the three get prepared for filming. Luckily, not much was required. Just a little foundation and other objects to help make the skin even and not appear too shiny on camera (don’t ask me, I only use lipstick daily and  real makeup for cosplay only). Especially since they’ll be sweating later with the lights and intense activity. </p><p>“Aww, your cheek freckles are so cute!” Mina compliments Midoriya as she applies makeup, the compliment making him blush, “I’ll make sure not to cover those up. They’ll make you REALLY popular with the viewers.” Once the three actors have their makeup done, they walk back to the set to find the crew members all set up and ready to go, awaiting Kaminari’s instructions. </p><p>“Alright, perfect! So Midoriya, we’ll be filming you first. Just a little interview and you’ll masturbate for us as well. There’s lube and toys available to your disposal so don’t be afraid to really go for it. Perform like you want everyone watching to wish that they were the ones making you feel good,” Kaminari says passionately, his thumbs rubbing over Midoriya’s hands while speaking, a little mechanism he discovered to ease the actors’ nervousness.  </p><p>“I’ll make sure to give my very best,” Midoriya says with a nod in understanding. </p><p>“Alright, places everyone!” Kaminari announces before sitting in his chair across from Midoriya but next to the main camera man. Midoriya sits on the couch in the set waiting to start while Bakugou and Todoroki sit in chairs behind the director to watch everything unfold. “We’re starting in 3...2...1!” Kaminari shouts. There’s a pause of silence to let each camera person start filming and Kaminari speaks up once again. “Why hello, I believe this is your first filming session. Why don’t you introduce yourself to our audience?” Kaminari asks professionally yet maintaining a light, friendly aura. </p><p>“Hello! My name is Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me by my screen name, Sinnabon. I’m 20 years old and this is my first time filming. I hope you’ll enjoy this video,” Midoriya says to the camera, ending his intro with a little flirty smile and a small wink. He’s off to a pretty good start, Todoroki thinks. </p><p>“So what made you decide to film with us?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“Well, I’ve done a few cam-shows here and there but only for small audiences. Everyone seemed to like my performances and I decided to take it upon myself to advance to adult movies,” Midoriya replies. </p><p>“Oh, cam-shows you say?” Kaminari asks with interest, “What would you say was your specialty?” </p><p>“Everyone really enjoyed it when I would ride one of my dildos, especially when I would do it reverse cowboy so they can see my butt,” Midoriya answers, giggling slightly at the end of his statement. Fuck, why does he have to look so damn innocent? He must make the best faces when he’s taking cock, Bakugou thinks. </p><p>“Oh I’d bet anyone would pay great money to see your gorgeous figure. Have you ever done any cam-shows with a partner?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“No, I’ve only used toys,” Midoriya says with a shake of his head, “I can only imagine how much better it would be to ride a real cock though.” Oh I’d be happy to show you what a real cock can do, Bakugou thinks as he grips his cock through his jeans. </p><p>“Well I think it’s about time we stop teasing the audience then. Why don’t you take off your clothes, Midoriya?” Kaminari asks. Midoriya blushes lightly but nods before teasingly removing his clothes, slowly moving his body as if he’s doing a Magic Mike performance. His skin is pale and his freckles also decorate his broad shoulders, his body is thin yet toned and well defined. He’s also wearing a red jockstrap that shows off his subtle curves. Damn he has a nice body. “You have quite an amazing body, Midoriya? You must exercise a lot,” Kaminari compliments. </p><p>“Yeah, I lift weights daily and I like to go on jogs for cardio. And naturally, I do squats to keep some curvature” Midoriya says sheepishly.   </p><p>“Do you think you can turn around for us and show off your backside?” Kaminari asks. Without hesitation, Midoriya turns around on the couch and arches his back while looking back at the camera to show off his best assets. His butt is so round and plump and his hole is so pink. He’s absolutely perfect, it’s like he’s meant to bottom. </p><p>“Such a perfect pose. I bet everyone wishes that they could get their hands on that perfect butt of yours,” Kaminari comments, making Midoriya blush slightly. </p><p>“The senpais in my cam-show chat rooms certainly do,” Midoriya says with a laugh, returning to his normal seated position. </p><p>“Oh my, and it looks like you’re already excited,” Kaminari says teasingly. Midoriya’s cock is barely contained by the jockstrap, his bulge considerably bigger and more prominent.</p><p>“S-Sorry! I couldn’t help it,” Midoriya says with a larger blush on his freckled cheeks. God how is he so damn adorable?!</p><p>“It’s alright, Midoriya. I think it’s time that you put on a little show, don’t you?” Kaminari says with a small smile, giving him a small nod. Midoriya is still a bit nervous but he still spreads his legs slightly so the camera can see everything. He gazes directly at the camera and licks his lips slowly as he rubs himself over his jockstrap. There’s a damp spot developing on his underwear where the tip is already leaking precome. After teasing the audience, Midoriya pulls his jockstrap to the side to reveal his hard member. It’s just over 16.51 centimeters (6.5 inches) at full mass and it’s a rosy pink hue that’s oddly alluring to Bakugou and Todoroki. With a bit of hesitation, Midoriya uses the lube given to him to make his hand slippery and wraps it around his stiff member. The smallest of moans leaves his lips as he slowly moves his hand up and down his fully hard cock, his hips thrusting up into his hand and his face holding a lewd expression. My breathing starts to become ragged as everyone continues to watch. As they continue to watch, Bakugou and Todoroki are overwhelmed with new feelings. Why is my heart beating faster? And why is my cock twitching in my pants? Bakugou and Todoroki share side glances, practically having a conversation using just their eyes as similar thoughts run through their heads. </p><p>Both boys return their gazes to Midoriya, noticing that he now has two fingers moving in and out of his own hole, his moans getting louder as he seems to have found his prostate. Todoroki swallows heavily at the sight; just the way Midoriya looks as he opens himself up with his own fingers while desperately moving his other hand over his leaking cock is so hot. He’s never felt this way with any other actor he’s done a movie with so why him? Suddenly, Midoriya pulls out his fingers and stops moving his hand, laying back into the couch and panting heavily. </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t want to come just yet,” Midoriya states to the camera before looking over at the table next to him and grabbing a purple dildo that’s probably the same length as his own member if not slightly shorter. “I’m sure you’d all like to see me come using this instead,” he purrs while licking the toy and sucking on it erotically to lube it up, his eyes not leaving the camera once. God, he’s such a tease. He gets on his knees and holds the toy underneath himself, nudging the tip against his puckered entrance before sliding down on it, a shaky moan leaving his lips. Midoriya rolls his hips slowly and moans lowly as he adjusts to the toy, the pain going away within a few moments. Midoriya gets into a better position by putting his feet up on the couch in a squatting position with his legs spread to give the camera a better view, grabbing the base of the toy from behind his body and begins to slowly thrust the toy into his sweet spot, a loud moan rippling from his lips. </p><p>“Aaaahhh! Ah yes! Oh god, right there! Mmmmm~!” Midoriya moans out, his hand thrusting the toy even faster. Bakugou grips into his own thighs as he watches Midoriya pound himself with the toy, it’s so hot watching this scene unfold. Why is he having such a big reaction to a newbie? Is it his innocent features? Is it the way his body looks as he continues to pleasure himself? Whatever it is, he wants even more. He wants to be the one that makes Midoriya scream in pleasure and come undone as precome leaks all over his toned stomach. Midoriya starts to tease one of his nipples with his other hand as his main hand moves the dildo even faster and directly into his prostate, his sweet moans echoing throughout the room in sweet harmony. It’s not very long until Midoriya’s member begins to leak even more precome on his stomach and his whole body begins to quiver as his orgasm slowly approaches. </p><p>“I-I think I’m...gonna c-come. I-I’m so close,” Midoriya whimpers just loud enough for the cameras and the people working them to catch in the cutest voice, his breathing becoming more labored the closer he gets. Unexpectedly, Midoriya looks in Todoroki and Bakugou’s direction and Bakugou and Todoroki’s eyes look so dark, like their gaze alone could devour him completely. After their eyes meet, Midoriya’s eyes shut immediately as he lets out a loud moan and comes all over his stomach. W-What was that? Todoroki thinks. Did he just come just by looking at Bakugou and I? And without touching himself too. Damn... After a few moments, Midoriya comes down from his high and slowly pulls out the toy, giving the camera one last shot of his hole while it is still stretched out. “I hope you enjoyed the show. Make sure to stick around for my other videos in the future,” Midoriya says seductively to the camera while one hand spreads his own come on his stomach. </p><p>“Aaand cut!” Kaminari shouts two seconds after Midoriya’s sign off, “That was an excellent performance, Midoriya! Great introduction, the world is going to eat. You. UP! You can go ahead and use the bathroom if you want to clean up a bit or grab some water as we get ready for your scene with Bakugou and Todoroki.” </p><p>“Thanks Kaminari!” Midoriya says with a small blush, awkwardly getting up from the couch and gratefully accepting a damp cloth from a crew member to wipe the mess on his stomach. After cleaning himself off, he walks over to the chair that’s been placed next to Bakugou and Todoroki and sits down, grabbing the bottle of water placed there for him and taking a few gulps. </p><p>“Not bad,” Bakugou says just loud enough for Midoriya to hear, the sudden compliment from the one and only Bakugou Katsuki making him stunned and absolutely ecstatic. But of course, he tries his best to keep his cool in front of them. </p><p>“I agree, you did really well for your first appearance. I’m sure lots of people will enjoy the final product,” Todoroki compliments. Aaaahhh! And Todoroki too! This has to be a dream, Midoriya thinks. </p><p>“T-Thank you so much,” Midoriya says with a wide smile. He’s so innocent looking that it’s almost impossible to believe that he was riding a toy just a few moments ago. But alas, he was. And he’s about to have sex with Bakugou and Todoroki. </p><p>“Alright, we’re ready!” Kaminari announces, “Midoriya, if you’d please sit in between Bakugou and Todoroki on the couch. Just jeans and underwear is fine.” Bakugou and Todoroki make their way over to the couch on set while Midoriya puts his underwear back on as well as his jeans. </p><p>“You ready to rock Midoriya’s world?” Bakugou asks Todoroki in a hushed tone. </p><p>“Wow, you really did fall for him, huh?” Todoroki asks with surprise. </p><p>“I did not! I just want to give him a taste of why we’re the professionals and make this one of the best videos ever,” Bakugou states with a huff. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Michael Bay,” Todoroki replies sarcastically. Luckily before Bakugou could argue back, Midoriya is already sitting in between them. Wow, he looks so small in between us, Todoroki thinks. This just makes the situation even hotter. </p><p>“Alright, as I mentioned to Bakugou and Todoroki before, there won’t be a definite scenario here. Bakugou and Todoroki will be two senpais that are trying to seduce an innocent boy, that’ll be you Midoriya, and teaching him how great sex could be. So try to keep it natural but don’t be afraid to play it to the camera and really grab the audience’s attention. Clear?” Kaminari explains to the three actors. Each boy responds with a nod of affirmation or a thumbs up, the double thumbs up obviously coming from the adorable Midoriya. “Alright, we’re filming in 3...2...1!” Kaminari counts down. Once the cameras are on, Bakugou and Todoroki instantly get into character, their strong hands slowly rubbing Midoriya’s thighs. The touches alone are making Midoriya shiver. </p><p>“You did a really good job out there on the field during our practice today, Midoriya,” Bakugou says lowly, his eyes panning over his body hungrily as his hand continues to rub his thigh.  </p><p>“T-Thank you, Bakugou-senpai,” Midoriya stutters cutely, fitting in the innocent role perfectly, “You two were great too. S-Sorry I had to use your washer for my shirt, I hope I’m not causing too much trouble.”</p><p>“Oh, not at all,” Todoroki chimes in, “After all, it was pretty hot outside. Besides, you have such a beautiful figure, why hide it? You must have people chasing after you constantly.”</p><p>“H-How do you mean?” Midoriya asks with wide eyes. Crap, he really does look innocent.</p><p>“Wait, have you never had sex before?” Bakugou asks skeptically. Midoriya shakes his head in response, trying his hardest to keep oblivious even though Bakugou and Todoroki are about an inch away from rubbing his dick. </p><p>“Well...would you like us to teach you?” Todoroki asks, his voice husky and seductive, making Midoriya almost melt. But he has to stay in character. </p><p>“I-I don’t know... I wouldn’t know what to do,” Midoriya says nervously. Bakugou hooks his finger under Midoriya’s chin and makes him look into his ruby eyes darkened with lust. </p><p>“Don’t be nervous, baby. Your senpais will take good care of you,” Bakugou purrs smoothly before carefully placing his lips against Midoriya’s. A small gasp leaves Midoriya’s lips, shocked that the one and only Bakugou is kissing him right now, and wastes no time in kissing him back. Their lips move slowly against each other with only small swipes of tongue against bottom lips. Bakugou can’t help but notice how sweet Midoriya’s mouth tastes, it’s almost addicting. Todoroki makes sure not to be left out and presses kisses along Midoriya’s neck, his steely eyes meeting the close up camera and a smirk coming across his face as his teeth graze at Midoriya’s pale skin. When Midoriya pulls away from Bakugou, Todoroki immediately takes the opportunity to press his lips against Midoriya’s, moaning into the kiss as he lets his tongue explore every inch of Midoriya’s mouth. Midoriya’s body suddenly feels hot and his mind is blank, the two most attractive men he’s ever met are kissing him and running their hands all over him. It’s far too intense. Todoroki pulls away and a small smirk comes across his face at the sight of Midoriya’s flushed face, glazed eyes, and red lips. </p><p>“We’ve only kissed you and yet you already look wrecked. How cute,” Todoroki says teasingly. </p><p>“S-Sorry. It just felt so good,” Midoriya pants. Stop being so cute!</p><p>“This is only the beginning,” Bakugou growls, taking the initiative to pinch Midoriya’s nipple in between his forefinger and thumb. Bakugou doesn’t even pinch very hard yet Midoriya’s back arches high and a high moan leaves his lips at the sensation. This new information brings a wide smirk to Bakugou’s face. No matter who he films with, he’s known to seek out every weak spot and use it to his advantage. “Your nipples are super sensitive, aren’t they?” Bakugou asks teasingly before nibbling on the hard pink bud, causing a mewl to leave Midoriya’s lips. </p><p>“Aahh! N-Not there...ngh!” Midoriya gasps as Todoroki takes it upon himself to tease the other nipple, his two fingers skillfully rolling the bud as he kisses along Midoriya’s collarbones. As the two actors continue to tease Midoriya, all he can do is lay against the couch and release endless whimpers, his cock now rock hard and twitching in his jeans. Todoroki kisses down Midoriya’s abs slowly and running his tongue through the divots until he reaches the v-line. It’s driving Midoriya crazy. “T-Todoroki-senpai,” Midoriya moans, “P-Please don’t tease me anymore.” Todoroki’s cock instantly twitches in his pants. Something about Midoriya’s begging and being called senpai is so hot. </p><p>“What is it that you want?” Todoroki asks as his hand gropes Midoriya’s bulge. Midoriya knows exactly what he wants, but he has to continue to act innocent. He simply shakes his head in protest, as if he couldn’t bear to let such lewd words leave his mouth. </p><p>“Oh come on, you can tell us,” Bakugou purrs into Midoriya’s ear, chewing on the lobe and making Midoriya gasp, “Tell your senpai what you want.”</p><p>“P-Please, Todoroki-senpai. Touch me,” Midoriya pleads. </p><p>“But I am touching you, love,” Todoroki replies cheekily. Oh we’re playing that game are we? Midoriya thinks. </p><p>“T-Touch me directly, senpai,” Midoriya begs, his hips bucking up into Todoroki’s hand. Todoroki smirks at his way too innocent route of asking for a handjob but continues to kiss his body as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to once again reveal his jockstrap. </p><p>“As much as I enjoy the color red on you, I believe this will look a lot better taken off you,” Todoroki says with a smirk before taking the edge of the underwear between his teeth and pulling them down slowly, making Midoriya’s heart beat faster. After great suspense, Midoriya’s member is once again revealed to the camera, hard and pulsing against his stomach. Midoriya gasps as Bakugou’s finger suddenly rubs the precome collected at the sensitive tip, smearing the clear fluid.  </p><p>“Already leaking? So lewd,” Bakugou says with a smirk. Bakugou picks Midoriya up from under his arms to pull him against his chest. Midoriya blushes slightly, surprised at how warm and broad Bakugou’s chest feels against his back. This shyness is immediately squashed when a loud moan leaves Midoriya lips; both of Bakugou’s hands are now occupied, one hand teasing Midoriya’s nipple and the other stroking his member. </p><p>“Aahhh!! S-Senpai!!” Midoriya moans in the most lewd voice Bakugou and Todoroki have ever heard. Midoriya’s moans are like music to their ears, they absolutely can’t get enough of his sweet sounds. It only makes them hungry for more and want to try to make him completely come apart in their hands. Todoroki leans closer to Midoriya’s cock, to which Bakugou positions it forward, giving Todoroki the chance to take the tip in his mouth, his tongue swirling around to taste Midoriya’s precome. Normally, Midoriya would try to convince anyone that he’s not incredibly sensitive and that it takes a little work to get him really going. Unfortunately, this is not one of those times. Midoriya’s hands instantly grasp at Todoroki’s hair as he moans shamelessly, the feeling of Todoroki’s warm tongue licking under his shaft and teasing each sensitive spot is driving him crazy. As much as he wants to watch the hot scene in front of him, Bakugou makes sure that he’s not being upstaged by Todoroki and continues to tease Midoriya’s chest, making as many marks as he possibly can across Midoriya’s freckled shoulder. </p><p>“How does Senpai’s mouth feel?” Bakugou purrs into Midoriya’s ear, biting at the lobe of it. </p><p>“S-So good,” Midoriya moans out, gasping when Todoroki takes him even further, “Aahh! S-Senpai’s mouth...feels so good!” With a smirk, Bakugou makes a large mark on his neck, his eyes catching the camera and giving the audience a gaze that can only compare to a tiger claiming its territory. </p><p>“Want me to make you feel even better?” Bakugou asks Midoriya. </p><p>“H-How?” Midoriya asks, not forgetting once to play oblivious. </p><p>“Trust me, you’ll love it,” Bakugou says with a quick wink, the gesture alone too illegal for Midoriya’s liking. Bakugou gives Midoriya one last passionate kiss before pulling away, not without biting his bottom lip of course, and sliding down Midoriya’s body. Once he gets down to where Todoroki is, he kisses him as well, both of them knowing instantly to give the camera their best sexy gaze as their tongues interlock and their hands explore each other’s bodies. Midoriya can’t believe it, his two porn idols are making out right in front of him. He could literally die happy right now. “Switch with me?” Bakugou asks Todoroki shortly after they pull away. Todoroki nods and sits next to Midoriya on the couch once more. </p><p>“Hello again,” Todoroki says for only Midoriya to hear, making Midoriya giggle quietly. </p><p>“Hi,” Midoriya says with a cute smile. His attention returns to Bakugou when he notices that his jeans are being pulled completely off, eager to know what he has planned. Bakugou’s intentions become pretty obvious once his hands go under Midoriya’s thighs and pushes his legs back into Midoriya’s sides, revealing his hole to the camera as well as himself. Bakugou unconsciously licks his lips at the sight, his hole is so small and pink. And it looks so tight. Unable to wait much longer, Bakugou leans forward and licks a broad stripe over Midoriya’s hole, the motion pulling a loud gasp from the green haired boy. Satisfied with this reaction, Bakugou makes work of circling Midoriya’s hole with his tongue and licking inside of Midoriya, the entrance occasionally tightening around him as if it won’t let Bakugou’s tongue leave. Todoroki and Bakugou absolutely can’t get enough of Midoriya’s moans, they’re so expressive and they make his cute face look so lewd. </p><p>“You look so perfect like this,” Todoroki purrs, “Getting your tight little hole eaten out and your cute cock leaking on your stomach. Such a good boy for us.” As much as Todoroki enjoys Midoriya’s moans, he presses his lips against Midoriya’s soft ones, swallowing his sweet moans and running his tongue along his sweet lips. Midoriya gasps into Todoroki’s mouth when he feels what has to be a finger slide into his hole. </p><p>“Shit, how are you so tight?” Bakugou asks to himself. He was literally fucking himself open with a toy not too long ago, he shouldn’t be this tight. What kind of black magic is this? Regardless, Midoriya is just loose enough for Bakugou to fit in two fingers inside, immediately taking the initiative to search for his prostate. After a few seconds, Bakugou finds a rough spot inside of Midoriya and immediately pressed his two fingers against it. Midoriya lets out a shocked moan as a jolt of pleasure runs through his entire body. </p><p>“AAHH!! S-Senpai~!” Midoriya screams out as his hips buck up and his hand claws into Todoroki’s thigh. This reaction instantly turns Bakugou on even more and makes him insert another finger inside of Midoriya, stretching him apart and milking his prostate. Each movement of Bakugou’s fingers is driving Midoriya crazy, it feels so much better than when he does it himself. It’s actually too dangerously good, his orgasm now approaching at a rapid speed. He doesn’t want to come just yet. “S-Senpai...wait!” Midoriya suddenly exclaims, causing Bakugou and Todoroki to turn their attention to the small boy. </p><p>“What’s wrong, love?” Todoroki asks Midoriya. Midoriya smirks slightly inside of his head at the little idea that developed, but he remains innocent on the outside. </p><p>“I...um...,” Midoriya stutters, adverting his gaze slightly, “I thought it was unfair t-that I’m the only one naked. I want to make you both feel good too.” Bakugou and Todoroki can practically feel the nosebleeds leaving their face, the words leaving this boy’s mouth can not be legal. </p><p>“Oh? How exactly did you plan to make us feel good?” Bakugou asks with a smirk as he towers over Midoriya’s frame, dragging his thumb against his plump bottom lip, “Do you think you can use this pretty little mouth on our cocks?” It takes everything in Midoriya’s well being not to absolutely drool over Bakugou’s suggestion, his red eyes so dark yet sexy up close. Midoriya gulps slowly and nods in response. Bakugou and Todoroki share knowing smirks and stand up off the couch, helping Midoriya to kneel comfortably on his knees on the rug of the set. Both boys give a strip tease to the camera, pulling down their jeans slowly to reveal their black (Bakugou) and navy blue (Todoroki) boxers. Midoriya knows that he’s supposed to look innocent but he probably either look super fascinated or super thirsty right now because he wants them to get naked already. Todoroki loves how eager Midoriya looks right now, he just looks so good on his knees. But he’ll look much better with his mouth wrapped around his cock. </p><p>After much anticipation, Bakugou and Todoroki finally take off their boxers, revealing their hard cocks to the cameras and to Midoriya’s eager eyes (their members are the same size as they’ve always been, I just didn’t feel like copying and pasting it. But if you need a reminder Bakugou’s is 7.5 inches long but 1.2 inches in diameter and Todoroki’s is 7.25 inches long but 1.6 inches in diameter). Midoriya’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him, what would just be seen on a computer screen is now standing right in front of him. Their cocks are so much bigger and prettier in person. As much as Midoriya just wants to jump forward and take them down his throat, he has a part to play. Unsurely, Midoriya wraps one hand around each member, the feeling of Midoriya’s hand around them making Bakugou and Todoroki shiver in pleasure. </p><p>“Can you take your senpai in your mouth, love?” Todoroki asks. Midoriya looks up at Todoroki and nods before leaving forward to lick at the tip of his member, the taste of his precome strong but addicting. Midoriya continues to look up at Todoroki, his eyes catching the camera now being held next to Todoroki’s shoulder, as he takes the tip in his mouth, running his tongue around the sensitive head. Todoroki groans lowly at how good Midoriya’s mouth feels, his hips occasionally moving forward for Midoriya to take more down his mouth. “Such a good boy making his senpai feel good,” Todoroki purrs, his fingers running through Midoriya’s messy hair, “Don’t forget to do the same for Bakugou.” Midoriya pulls away from Todoroki and takes as much of Bakugou’s member has he possibly can, the heat of Midoriya’s mouth making Bakugou grit his teeth and groan in pleasure. </p><p>“Oh, fuuuuck,” Bakugou groans, “Yes, just like that. Use your tongue more.” Midoriya develops a good pace of alternating between cocks, pleasuring one with his mouth and using his hand to pump the other. He even takes a moment to hold both cocks out and run his tongue around both tips while gazing into the close up camera, Bakugou and Todoroki groaning in pleasure when their tips rubbed together in Midoriya’s mouth. He can’t help but to moan around their cocks and revel in their groans of pleasure, so happy that he can make Bakugou and Todoroki feel good. And the way their hot cocks continue to leak precome onto his tongue just makes everything so much better. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long and both boys pull away, a pop leaving Midoriya’s lips and his lips pink and glistening with saliva and precome. </p><p>“W-Was I not good enough?” Midoriya asks with wide eyes. </p><p>“You were perfect, love,” Todoroki says reassuringly, “But we would like to enter you now.” Midoriya gulps silently and nods his head as he lays himself on the couch once more. The cameras cut off temporarily as Bakugou puts on a condom and applies an efficient amount of lube, using the excess on his fingers on Midoriya’s stretched hole. Once he’s ready and situated between Midoriya’s legs, the cameras resume filming, the person in charge of the close up shots in a perfect position to film Bakugou entering Midoriya. </p><p>“I’m gonna put it in. Just make sure to breathe,” Bakugou whispers to Midoriya, earning a nod in understanding. Slowly, Bakugou presses his hips forward until the tip fully inserts itself into Midoriya, a small hiss leaving his lips. Watching his face carefully, Bakugou continues to press his hips forward until his sac is resting against Midoriya’s ass. A groan leaves Bakugou’s lips and his eyes clench shut at how great Midoriya feels around him, somehow he feels incredibly tight despite being stretched out so many times. It’s absolutely incredible, his body is practically made for this. When Bakugou looks down at Midoriya’s face again, he’s hiding his face under his arm but his bright cheeks can still be seen. “You ok?” Bakugou asks concerned, not wanting to hurt him before he even begins to move. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I’m ok,” Midoriya pants lightly. </p><p>“Is it ok if I move?” Bakugou asks, gritting his teeth as Midoriya clenches around his unconsciously. He’s slightly thrown back when Midoriya shakes his head no. “Why not?” Bakugou asks lowly, not wanting the cameras to catch it. Midoriya reveals his face completely and looks at Bakugou with glazed eyes. </p><p>“I-It actually feels so good that... I might come right away if you move,” Midoriya says in a tone that goes hand in hand with his lewd features. Holy shit that is absolutely illegal. Just the words alone make Bakugou’s cock twitch inside of him, making Midoriya gasp once more. “Did you just get bigger, Senpai?” Midoriya asks in great surprise. </p><p>“It’s your fault for saying something so cute,” Bakugou growls before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, his tip nudging against Midoriya’s prostate. Midoriya’s hand immediately goes down to hold the back of his member, trying to postpone his orgasm as long as possible. Bakugou grips onto Midoriya’s thighs and sets a rough pace, his hips pounding faster and harder with each thrust. A string of lewd moans continues to leave Midoriya’s lips as Bakugou relentlessly pounds into him, his cock leaking against his stomach. Luckily, Bakugou isn’t aiming solely for his prostate right now so he might be able to hold off his orgasm. But oh my god, now he knows for sure that everyone who has sex with Bakugou is NOT acting. His cock feels amazing, 1000000 times better than any toy he’s ever used. </p><p>“Aaahhh!!! S-Senpai!! S-So good!! Oh god, so good!! P-Please...mmmmm...don’t stop!!” Midoriya moans shamelessly, not even remotely caring how loud he’s being right now. </p><p>“Shit, you’re really enjoying this aren’t you? You say you haven’t had sex before but your ass is sucking my cock in so eagerly. Such a naughty boy,” Bakugou says with a smirk, each word followed with a thrust to Midoriya’s prostate. He absolutely can’t get enough of how hot Midoriya looks right now. His upper body and cheeks are flushed pink, he’s desperately gripping around his leaking cock to stop himself from coming, and his pretty lips are releasing the hottest moans he’s ever heard. And now he’s even angling his head to take Todoroki in his mouth once more, taking two cocks at once like a perfect little cock slut. Midoriya moans around Todoroki’s member but does his best to move his head as Bakugou continues to pound into him, his body feeling hot and his mind is blank from the pleasure he’s receiving. And judging by the groans Bakugou is releasing that can just be heard over the sound of skin slapping against skin, he’s also feeling really good. Soon, Midoriya seems to get even tighter around Bakugou and he takes it as the sign to slow his movements, helping Midoriya not come too quickly. Bakugou leans forward and drags his teeth along Midoriya’s collarbones, causing the green haired boy to pull away from Todoroki and so he can meet the blonde in a passionate kiss, their breaths combining as their tongues battle for dominance. Naturally, Bakugou wins. </p><p>“May I have my turn, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks sweetly when Midoriya pulls away from air. Midoriya nods and lets Bakugou pull out before searching for a second condom. Rather than handing it to Todoroki, Midoriya takes the latex from the wrapper and slowly rolls it onto Todoroki’s thick cock. Todoroki nods as if to say “thank you” and lays on the couch with his legs spread, using one finger to beckon Midoriya over. Midoriya instantly gets what Todoroki wants him to do, a faint blush coming across his cheeks as straddles Todoroki’s waist and presses his ass against Todoroki’s member, whimpering slightly as his hips grind backwards. “No need to tease yourself,” Todoroki whispers into Midoriya’s ear with a soft chuckle. With that said, Midoriya lifts himself up so that he is hovering over Todoroki’s cock, slowly lowering himself and moaning with each inch he takes. Once Midoriya is fully settled in Todoroki’s lap, a shiver of pleasure runs up his spine, Todoroki’s cock making him feel so full and stretched me out. </p><p>“Mmmmmm~ Senpai....you’re so deep inside of me. I feel so full,” Midoriya pants lightly, rolling his hips in figure eights. After getting adjusted, Midoriya lifts his hips before slamming back down, the tip of Todoroki’s member hitting his prostate head on and making him let out a loud gasp. Todoroki takes note of this and with the smallest of smirks, grabs Midoriya’s waist to lift his hips up and thrusts deep into him, the tip hitting his prostate once more and making him moan in ecstasy. Todoroki continues thrusting at a hard and deep pace, the speed gradually increasing and making Midoriya moan like crazy once again; he even makes it even more torturous by taking one of Midoriya’s nipples in him mouth and sucking on the pink bud. “Ngh! S-Senpai!! So deep..aahhh!! It feels...s-so good!! Aaahhhhhh!!” Midoriya moans out, his hands gripping tightly into the back of the couch. Suddenly, Midoriya feels something tap against his lips and he turns his head to find Bakugou standing on the couch with his cock resting against his lips. </p><p>“Don’t forget to service me too,” Bakugou says with a smirk, gripping at Midoriya’s curls and pushing his cock past Midoriya’s lips. A groan leaves Bakugou’s lips as Midoriya’s tongue rubs against the bottom of his shaft and his tip rubs against the inside of Midoriya’s cheek, his hips shallowly thrusting into his mouth. The three actors are putting together one of the best possible images for the whole video. Just the sight of Midoriya riding Todoroki while sucking off Bakugou is bound to be the thumbnail for the video and make anyone instantly click on it. Midoriya’s eyes begin to well up with tears at the multiple sensations, from Todoroki’s cock thrusting hard and deep inside of him to a mouth teasing his sensitive nipple to a cock down his throat. It’s all too much but not enough all at once, he can’t help but to crave more, getting lost in a sea of pleasure. But he can’t get too lost in it, he’s already super close again and he can’t come just yet. In fact, there’s one thing that Midoriya really wants to do and he knows that this will instantly boost the videos ratings. Surely he’s the first newcomer to ever pull such a stunt. Midoriya pulls away from Bakugou’s member with a gasp and practically collapses onto Todoroki’s chest, kissing lightly at Todoroki’s neck to get his attention. </p><p>“Is there something you want, love?” Todoroki asks in that smooth and husky voice that makes Midoriya’s knees buckle. </p><p>“Actually...,” Midoriya starts off hesitantly, “I-I...both...in me. I want you both.” Bakugou and Todoroki’s eyes widen at what Midoriya just said. They may be experienced actors but no one who just began filming has ever asked for double penetration. </p><p>“Are you sure, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks seriously. As hot as he may find it, he wants to make sure Midoriya is completely certain. </p><p>“I’m positive. I want both of you. Please senpais,” Midoriya says with a smile that rivals the brightness of the sun. How could anyone bear to say no to that face? The cameras stop filming once more as Midoriya arranges himself so his front his now facing the camera while Todoroki is still inside him. Bakugou lubes up his fingers and carefully presses a finger alongside Todoroki’s member. Midoriya hisses at the stretch, but insists that Bakugou continues. Todoroki rubs Midoriya’s side soothingly and kisses him passionately to keep Midoriya relaxed as Bakugou continues to prep Midoriya. After a few minutes, Bakugou deems Midoriya reads and removes his fingers, slipping on a new condom and using the remaining lube in his fingers for his cock. Once the cameras are rolling again, Midoriya spreads his legs and allows Bakugou in between them so he can position himself against Midoriya’s hole. Midoriya takes deep breaths as Bakugou slowly presses himself against Midoriya’s hole, his tip slipping in and causing all three actors to hiss at the sensation. Bakugou continues to push himself in slowly, moving based on the sounds of discomfort leaving Midoriya’s mouth. Soon, Bakugou is fully situated alongside Todoroki, both tops gritting their teeth to hold back their groans of pleasure. It’s almost too tight inside of Midoriya but it feels so hot and so good all at the same time. </p><p>“Let us know when we can move,” Bakugou tells Midoriya, his hand gripping into his soft hip. After a few moments, the pain is minimal and Midoriya’s body has gotten more used to the stretch, his hips moving in slow circles. </p><p>“You both can move now,” Midoriya says lightly, his hole unconsciously clenching around Bakugou and Todoroki. </p><p>“Shit, Midoriya. Your hole is even tighter and hotter than before. Fuck, this feels too good,” Bakugou groans lowly, his member twitching next to Todoroki’s inside of Midoriya. Bakugou pulls his hips back and thrusts back surprisingly fast, the lube is definitely making moving easier. Midoriya didn’t seem to mind it at all so Bakugou takes that as encouragement and delivers a hard thrust that attacks Midoriya’s prostate dead on, making him throw his head back in a near scream. Bakugou and Todoroki set a pattern of thrusts, one thrusting in as the other pulls out and vice versa. God, as if one cock wasn’t enough, the pleasure from two big, hard cocks is out of this world. Midoriya didn’t know this kind of pleasure exists, he might even get addicted. The two hottest pornstars are taking him at the same time, abusing his prostate with each thrust and making his mind melt.</p><p>“AAAAAAHHH! S-SENPAIS! BAKUGOU!! TODOROKI!! S-SO...GOOD!! MMMM DON’T STOP!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!” Midoriya screams at the top of his lungs. Bakugou and Todoroki growl simultaneously at the lewd boy between them, their thrusts not letting up once and their lips ghosting over whatever skin they can reach. They’re all in heaven, the sounds of their groans and skin meeting skin resonating and their sweaty bodies sliding against each other under the hot lights. They don’t want this moment to end. After what seems like hours, Model knew that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He was about to burst at any moment and he needs release right now.</p><p>“P-Please...Senpais,” Midoriya pants, “I can’t...ngh!...hold back much longer.” Bakugou’s and Todoroki’s members twitch inside of Midoriya at how wrecked he sounds. Luckily, they’re pretty close too so they take mercy on the cute boy. </p><p>“Go ahead, love,” Todoroki purrs lowly. </p><p>“Come for us,” Bakugou demands. After three quick thrusts, Midoriya throws his head back and screams in ecstasy as he releases all over his stomach, his hand not even touching his cock once as he comes. Bakugou and Todoroki groan as Midoriya becomes even tighter around them, wanting to wait until Midoriya finishes coming. As the last waves of Midoriya’s orgasm washed over him, Bakugou and Todoroki thrust sloppily inside Midoriya before pulling out, ripping off their condoms and coming on Midoriya’s body, Bakugou’s release landing on Midoriya’s hip and Todoroki’s landing against Midoriya’s hole. After all three boys catch their breaths, Bakugou and Todoroki lean forward and provide Midoriya with small kisses along his upper body and his cheeks, even throwing in some small pecks on the lips to which Midoriya happily reciprocates. </p><p>“Aaaaand cut!” Kaminari announces, drawing the three boys out of their world, “That was FANTASTIC boys! This has got to be our best work yet! Please take some time to wash up, rehydrate, and relax. Midoriya, you definitely have a future in this, keep up the good work!” As Kaminari leaves with the camera crew to review the footage for the final edits, the three actors pull away from each other and walk together to the shower room. Of course Midoriya is slightly limping but Bakugou and Todoroki help support him. </p><p>“Welcome to the porn industry, kid,” Bakugou tells Midoriya with a small laugh, “Can’t wait to film with you some more.”</p><p>“The same goes for me,” Todoroki says with a smile. Looks like this is only the beginning of Midoriya’s new career.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ShinKamiSero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (Bunny!Kaminari + heat)</p><p>Summary: The sequel to the Halloween chapter where Deku gained cat ears and a tail and went into heat. Now it’s Kaminari’s turn to gain some additional parts and experience the pleasure of animalistic sex while in heat. With Sero and Shinsou of course. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>~Last time on Dragonball Z~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>“I heard the word pancakes!!” A distant voice yells excitedly followed by the sound of running. I instantly recognize the voice as Kaminari’s and start laughing. </p><p>“Kaminari, you’re going to-,” all words I was about to say instantly dies in my mouth when I see Kaminari. He’s standing in the doorway in a shirt too big for him, obviously Shinsou’s, but there is a pair of blonde bunny ears sprouting from the top of his head that perfectly blend in with his hair. “What...,” I breathe out. </p><p>“The...,” Todoroki-kun says shortly after. </p><p>“Fuck?” Kacchan finishes. </p><p>~And now for the epic conclusion~</p><p>Kaminari’s POV</p><p>I stand in the entry way of the kitchen, hoping that I can steal myself some of the pancakes Todoroki has been making. But for some reason, all three of them are just staring at me like I’ve grown a second head. “Why are you all staring at me like that?” I ask skeptically. Is my bed hair that bad?</p><p>“Um....Kaminari,” Midoriya begins slowly, “You...um...”</p><p>“You...don’t exactly look the same,” Todoroki says slowly. Wow, I know I didn’t perform my morning skincare routine yet but that’s just cruel. </p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask, even more confused than before. What the hell is going on?!?!</p><p>“Just scratch the top of your head, Pikachu,” Bakugou tells me. What???</p><p>“Is this some prank, Bakugou?” I ask skeptically, reaching to scratch my head but ONLY because it’s itchy, “I don’t appreciate you making a fool out of- .“ What did I just touch? That’s definitely not my hair, it feels too fuzzy to be my hair. With wide eyes, I go over to the microwave since I don’t have my phone and it’s the only way to see my reflection. I’m absolutely shocked to see a pair of bunny ears sprouting from my hair in my reflection. </p><p>“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!” I scream as I stare at my reflection in horror. I have rabbit ears now?! What kind of dark magic is this?! Within seconds, footsteps are heard running towards the kitchen and Sero and Shinsou appear with worried faces. </p><p>“We heard Kami scream, what’s wr-,” Sero starts but immediately shuts up once he sees me and my new ears. </p><p>“Please tell me that a headband,” Shinsou says with a tired yet bewildered expression. </p><p>“The bunny tail buttplug wasn’t supposed to come on for another week...,” Sero says thoughtfully. </p><p>“What?” Midoriya sputters. </p><p>“What?” Sero says to cover up his back, almost as if he just realized that Midoriya is present. Wait, bunny tail? I can’t get a proper look but I manage to get a quick glimpse of a ball of fur right above my butt. I guess I got the package deal. </p><p>“Can someone please tell us what’s going on?” Shinsou asks in a super confused voice. </p><p>“I have no idea! I just wanted some damn pancakes and now for some reason I have bunny ears and a tail!!” I exclaim. </p><p>“Wait, Midoriya, do you think..?” Todoroki asks lowly, his eyes wide with skepticism. Midoriya gasps at Todoroki’s statement. </p><p>“Maybe. He’s the only other person that touched it,” Midoriya mutters, not quite yet going into one of his fits yet. </p><p>“What? I touched what? Tell me!” I shout in a panicky tone, going over to shake Midoriya’s shoulders. </p><p>“Kaminari, calm down!” Midoriya shouts back, temporarily silencing me, “Look, the cat ears and tail you saw on me last night weren’t actually part of my cosplay, they were real. I got hit with a person’s quirk before the party. I think because you were playing with my tail last night, the quirk transferred to you.” My eyes widen at this new information, I might as well just faint right here on the kitchen floor. </p><p>“Seriously?! That was a real tail? Did anyone else touch it?” I ask in genuine curiosity, hoping I wasn’t the only one to suffer through this. Obviously his boyfriends had to have played with it if they left the party early. Their rooms may be soundproof but I’m not that clueless. </p><p>“Well Kacchan did...but he’s not affected,” Midoriya says thoughtfully. </p><p>“But by the “touching the tail” logic, shouldn’t Bakugou have grown animal parts too? Why it gotta bottom shame?” I ask. </p><p>“Maybe it’s beca-,” Todoroki starts but Bakugou interrupts him. </p><p>“What is this a fucking conspiracy theory channel?!” Bakugou shouts, “You have a tail and ears now!” Right, back to priorities. </p><p>“Well then how did you get rid of your ears and tail, Midoriya?” Shinsou asks. Immediately, Midoriya blushes and Todoroki and Bakugou raise their eyebrows at each other in silent communication. Oh no. </p><p>“Midoriya... actually went into heat. So Bakugou and I...,” Todoroki says slowly, clearing his throat at the end of his statement. </p><p>“We fucked him,” Bakugou says bluntly. </p><p>“Subtlety please!” Midoriya shouts, his face as red as a tomato. </p><p>“So what you’re saying is in order to get our boyfriend back to normal...he has to go into a heat period...and Shinsou and I have to have sex with him?” Sero asks, each part of the question sounding more ridiculous than the last. </p><p>“That seems to be the solution,” Midoriya asks with an apologetic gaze. It takes everything in me not to bang my head against the fridge to wake up from this stupid nightmare but it looks like that’s not an option. </p><p>“Ok, I guess we’ll just wait until the heat period comes,” I say with a deep sigh, “But why a bunny of all things?! Why not a tiger or a wolf? Something cool!” </p><p>“Because you’re always horny?” Shinsou says in a dry voice, making everyone in the room laugh at Shinsou’s burn.</p><p>“Hey!” I retort, “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean that you can just treat your boyfriend like this! I’m in the middle of a huge crisis!” Shinsou gives a small smile and kisses me on the forehead as he apologizes profusely. Guess I can only wait until this so called heat period comes along. Man, there is nothing going well today. </p><p>“Oh, here’s some pancakes, Kaminari. You wanted some right?” Todoroki asks with a plate holding a stack of pancakes in his hands. Ok maybe some things are going well today. </p><p>~Time Skip to Shinsou’s Room around 1~</p><p>“EHHH?! What do you mean you have places to be??” I shout out. My boyfriends advert their gaze and rub the back of their necks sheepishly. </p><p>“Sorry, babe. I have to stop by the store to stock up on snacks,” Sero says. </p><p>“And I have a scheduled training session with Aizawa-sensei,” Shinsou states with a regretful sigh. </p><p>“But why can’t I tag along with you, Sero? I can just wear clothes that hide my ears and tail,” I say, trying my best to negotiate. I don’t want to be separated from my boyfriends, especially not now. </p><p>“We can’t risk anything, Denki. We’re sorry,” Sero says. I cross my arms and pout heavily at this news. I know that I can’t be selfish but I really wanted to be with my boyfriends today. Call me needy, call me baby, whatever. I’m a needy, baby bitch. </p><p>“Come on baby, don’t pout,” Shinsou coos. I try to ignore how alluring his voice sounds but god damn it his voice sounds amazing and he’s petting my head. “I’ll only be gone for an hour at most and I’ll come right back. You can play my switch in the meantime.”</p><p>“And I’ll make sure to bring back your favorite snack,” Sero says with an equally smooth voice. My pout lets up finally and I look up at my black haired boyfriend with wide eyes. </p><p>“Rainbow sour belts?” I ask. </p><p>“And the lemon ones too,” Sero replies with a smile, pressing a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>“You’re the best, babe,” I say with a smile and snuggle into my boyfriends’ arms, feeling so incredibly lucky to have them. Suddenly, I bounce up while still in between my boyfriends while turning my head randomly before settling back down onto the bed. Um...what was that?</p><p>“Ok I have no idea what that was,” I say out loud. </p><p>“I think you did the little dance rabbits do when they’re happy. I think you binkied,” Shinsou says skeptically (yes that’s actually what it’s called). </p><p>“Why do you know that?” Sero and I ask almost simultaneously. </p><p>“Koda lets me play his pet rabbit sometimes,” Shinsou admits with a shrug, “Anyways, we have to head out. Again, we’ll return as soon as we possibly can and feel free to text us.” Both boys stand up, making sure they have everything they need before giving me one last hug and kiss. </p><p>“Love you, Denki,” both boys say at the same time, making me blush slightly. </p><p>“Love you too,” I reciprocate, waving to them as they head off. Once the door closes, I flop back onto Shinsou’s bed and let out a groan, already feeling lonely without them. Oddly enough, I feel more lonely than usual. Is this a normal thing for rabbits if their owner leaves? I feel bad for Koda’s rabbit whenever we’re forced to go to class. Oh well, no use being sad the entire time. I walk over to Shinsou’s closet and dig around until I find...Sero’s hoodie? I don’t know, honestly we all have each other’s clothes in each of our rooms from the countless times we’ve slept over. And I just like to steal my boyfriends’ clothes in general so I slip the hoodie on, which I have deducted that it is in fact Sero’s because of the Spider-Man design, grab Shinsou’s switch and plop back onto the bed, opening up Animal Crossing New Horizons. Shinsou only plays occasionally so I’ve been helping him fill out his museum and decorating his island all gothic with black flowers and coffee stands. I even put a random satanic circle in the middle of a forest and a makeshift dispensary just to make him laugh. </p><p>As I try to collect a bunch of scorpions on the secret island to sell to Flick, I feel my backside twitch and my tail tingle. The hell? That was super random. I shrug it off and continue to catch some scorpions. I have one cornered against a cliff side and I slowly approach it with my net ready. Just as I’m within range of catching it, my backside tingles again yet with more intensity and makes me hit the square right next the scorpion. </p><p>“Damn it!” I yell in frustration as the scorpion instantly makes me pass out and restart at the pier. Seriously though, what on earth is going on with my body right now? It’s also much warmer than I thought it’d be. Shinsou likes to keep his room on the cooler side even when it’s snowing outside for some weird reason. Personally I’d like to think it’s because he wants an excuse to cuddle with me. I travel back to the main island and save the game real quick before going to grab a bottle of water from Shinsou’s personal mini fridge. What starts off as just some sips of water instantly turns into gulping the entire bottle in one take. God, why am I so thirsty? I notice my breathing is more staggered and I’m still feeling hot. I feel my body twitch almost violently and I collapse onto my knees on the floor, my dick suddenly hurting a lot. </p><p>It all comes down to me in a strong realization; I’m in heat. Shit, how am I so horny all of a sudden? Is this the rumored sex drive of a rabbit? Shit, it’s getting worse. I just barely manage to crawl back onto the bed, my body sweating underneath Sero’s hoodie and my cock is straining against my boxers. I kick off my jeans and remove the hoodie in hopes of cooling off but my body is still hot. I turn over onto my stomach and breathe heavily as I unconsciously rub myself against Shinsou’s bed, burying my nose into Sero’s hoodie and taking in his scent. Fuck, I’m getting more turned on by the second, I think I’m.... I let out a choked moan as I release in my boxers, my release lasting longer than usual and feeling hot against my lower abdomen. How sensitive am I where I can come that easily?! And I just seemed to get even more sexually frustrated. But my boyfriends won’t be back for another 20 minutes or so. I guess I have no choice. </p><p>I maneuver my body so I can reach under the bed and pull out the box of toys Shinsou, Sero and I have put together over time. There were vibrators, cock rings, anal plugs, you name it. Actually I think the one sex toy that we don’t have besides strap ons (because duh, why would we need one) is the urethra plugs. After some searching, I find my favorite dildo. It doesn’t come close to Sero or Shinsou in girth or size but it still does its job. After removing my sticky boxers, I take out the lube that Shinsou has in his bedside table and put some lube onto my fingers, reaching between my spread legs to prep myself. I’m shocked when I realize that my hole is already super slick. I doubt I even needed lube in the first place. As soon as I slip one finger inside my hole, I shudder in pleasure, only needing a little bit of stretching before sliding a second finger inside. Whimpers and moans begin to leave my lips as my fingers curl into my own prostate, my cock twitching painfully against my stomach. I try to continue stretching myself but it was pointless, I needed to release NOW. </p><p>I grab my toy and press the tip of it against my hole, slowly pushing it in and gasping in pleasure as each inch fills me up. I immediately aim my toy at just the right angle to thrust directly into my prostate, moaning loudly as my second orgasm crashes over me. Even though my thighs are shaking and my stomach is covered in come, I can’t stop thrusting my dildo inside me, my moans barely being concealed by Sero’s hoodie. My body is burning up and my mind is foggy, for some reason my cock is still rock hard and the toy just isn’t enough. I need more. I want more. I need... My ears sudden twitch and I hear what I make out to be two pairs of footstep making their way down the hall. Sero and Shinsou are back! I pull the toy out and try to stand up so I can greet my boyfriends but somehow I forgot that my legs don’t work and I collapse onto the floor again. Before I could try to stand up again, I hear the door unlock. </p><p>“We’re back, Denki. How ar- Oh my god, Denki! Are you ok?!” I hear Sero ask frantically as something, I’d imagine it’s the bag of snacks, drop onto the floor and the door slams shut, his arms scooping me up so I’m in a bridal position in his arms. I feel another hand sweep my bangs out of my face and I look up to see Shinsou wearing a worried expression. </p><p>“Are you alright, love? You’re burning up,” Shinsou asks, his hand feeling so cool that I can’t help but to nuzzle against it. </p><p>“I think his heat came,” Sero tells Shinsou with a shocked gasp. </p><p>“I’ll get him some water,” Shinsou says as he turns to get some. With whatever remaining strength I had in my body, I grab onto Shinsou’s shirt, causing him to face me once more. </p><p>“P-Please...it hurts. I need you both... n-need your cocks so badly,” I beg, my cock aching against my stomach. I notice Sero and Shinsou’s gaze become dark with lust, wasting no time in laying me back on the bed and taking off their clothes until they’re only in their boxers. Sero crawls up next to me and presses his lips softly against mine, my desire instantly taking over and turning the kiss hot and passionate, our tongues colliding and our teeth occasionally knocking together. I gasp into Sero’s mouth as Shinsou presses kisses against my neck, dragging his teeth against my weak spot and leaving a mark. I separate from Sero to catch my breath and it only lasts a few seconds before Shinsou slams his lips against mine, his teeth catching my bottom lip and his lip ring cold in comparison to his warm lips, making me whimper. I suddenly feel two fingers pinch my nipple, making me pull away from Shinsou. </p><p>“Aahh! S-Sero, don’t! I’m super sensitive for some reason,” I say as a warning. Unfortunately, I should know that he’s not going to listen. </p><p>“I think that’s all the more reasoning to keep teasing them, babe,” Sero says with a smirk, his fingers still teasing my nipple. Shinsou soon joins Sero and moves down to tease my other nipple with his teeth, flicking the nub with his tongue. I can’t stop moaning as they continue to tease my nipples, I want to pull away yet my back arches so that I take even more. </p><p>“S-Sero....S-Shinsou...I’m gonna...,” I try to warn my boyfriends but I can’t finish my sentence before nearly screaming and coming once again. I expect my stomach to become even more sticky but I’m surprised when I feel nothing, my member miraculously still hard.</p><p>“Did he just...?” Sero asks in shock. </p><p>“Yeah,” Shinsou breathes out in awe, “He came dry. Yet he’s still so hard.”</p><p>“Do you need more, babe?” Sero asks, his deep voice making my hips buck up unconsciously. </p><p>“Yes yes yess, please!” I pant in need. </p><p>“Do you think you can get in a 69 position with me and suck us off while I eat you out?” Sero asks with a purr, his fingers teasing my taint. </p><p>“Oh god yes please!” I moan in desperation. Why are we still talking when I could be getting my ass eaten out right now?!?! Sero and Shinsou slip off their boxers to reveal their big, hard cocks, my mouth nearly salivating at the sight. Sero lays down with his legs hanging over the bed and Shinsou helps me crawl over his body, their cocks easily within my range. Without hesitation, I lean forward and take as much of Shinsou’s cock as I can take, my hand wrapped around Sero and sliding up and down his hot length. </p><p>“Shit, Denki,” Shinsou groans with a his, his hand gripping into my hair but still being mindful of my ears, “Your mouth...ngh...feels warmer than usual.” </p><p>“And your hole is so wet,” Sero says in awe from behind me as his hands spread my cheeks apart to expose my hole. I moan around Shinsou’s cock as I feel Sero lick a broad stripe over my hole, his tongue lapping over it before wriggling it inside of me. “Tastes sweet, how lewd,” Sero notes after pulling away for a bit before violently eating me out. My thighs quiver and my tail keeps twitching as I continue to pleasure my boyfriends, switching over so I’m stroking Shinsou while sucking Sero before gripping both to rub them against each other and lick the precome from their tips, moaning from the erotic taste. I moan even louder around them when I feel Shinsou’s hand tease my tail, shuddering as his fingers tease the area underneath the soft attachment. </p><p>“S-Shinsou....not t-there,” I plead, my hips unconsciously rutting between his hand and Sero’s mouth. </p><p>“But it’s been twitching this whole time. It’s kind of hot,” Shinsou purrs as he rubs it. </p><p>“P-Pervert,” I say in a teasing tone, instantly regretting it when Shinsou just squeezes my sensitive tail. </p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Shinsou says dryly before moving my head down to make me take as much of him down my throat as possible, causing me to choke a bit before relaxing my throat and letting him have his way with my mouth. My body feels so incredibly hot and my mind is nearly blank; to be getting a cock down my throat and a hot tongue, now accompanied with two fingers, inside my hole, it all feels too good. I don’t even get the chance to warn them when I come dry for the second time. My member is aching now and there’s only one goal in my mind: I need to be fucked. I pull away from Shinsou and pull him against me, kissing him passionately as I maneuver our bodies to throw him against the bed and straddle his waist. I grind my hips back against his hard member, whimpering as I feel it slide against my slick hole. We’ve been on PrEP for quite a while now and we’re all obviously clean, but we haven’t done it raw very often. Honestly, right now, I just don’t have the time for the extra protection. </p><p>“I can’t wait any longer,” I moan lewdly as I grind against Shinsou’s hard cock, “I need it now.” I raise my hips and press the tip of his cock against my hole before slamming my hips down, my head throwing itself back as I let out a choked moan. Shinsou groans lowly and grips at my sides, his cock twitching inside of me. It feels so hot without the condom in the way. Fuck, hopefully I don’t become to addicted to this feeling. </p><p>“Damn, you feel so tight and hot,” Shinsou says with a growl, “I just might come right away.”</p><p>“Let’s hope not,” I pant with a smirk, “I may need a couple more rounds before I’m satisfied.” Shinsou instantly returns my smirk with a sly one of his own. </p><p>“I guess I can’t disappoint then,” Shinsou says, biting his lip as he lifts my hips and slams me back down, the feeling of his cock brushing against my prostate and filling me up making me nearly scream in pleasure. Shinsou sets a hard and rough pace, thrusting up into me deep and relentlessly. My cock keeps leaking precome onto our stomachs and I can’t stop moaning, it’s as if a wave of relief washed over me as soon as he entered me, like my body was physically craving it. </p><p>“Aahhh!! S-Shinsou! Oh god yes! Don’t stop! Mmmm please don’t stop!” I moan lewdly, my hips moving down to meet Shinsou’s thrusts. Suddenly, Shinsou gasps and delivers a deeper thrust inside of me, the stimulation making me moan louder.</p><p>“Ah! Sero! Don’t do that without warning me!” Shinsou says with mild anger. It doesn’t last long however and he instantly moans again.</p><p>“You know you love it when you get your ass teased as you fuck Denki,” Sero purrs lowly from behind me, kissing my neck slowly as Shinsou thrusts even deeper inside of me, most likely moving his hips back and forth between my ass and Sero’s long fingers. I feel Shinsou’s fingers grip at my sides even tighter. Uh oh. That literally only means one thing; he’s close to coming but he’s going to do everything in his power to make sure I come first. My suspicions are confirmed when Shinsou thrusts into me at an inhuman speed, his tip assaulting my prostate with each thrust and driving me crazy with pleasure. And Sero’s fingers on his non-fingering hand teasing my nipples while he covers my neck in hickeys is not helping. It’s no surprise that my n-teenth orgasm is right around the corner.</p><p>“S-Shinsou!! I’m… g-gonna come!” I get out in between heavy pants, my hips bouncing down to meet Shinsou’s thrusts.</p><p>“Come for us, Denki. Come just from my cock,” Shinsou growls, his thrusts not letting up. After three sharp thrusts to my prostate, I scream Shinsou’s name as I come, my cock weakly spurting fluids onto Shinsou’s stomach. Before Shinsou could come himself, he lifts me up by the hips to pull out and sits up, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. “You did so well, love. Such a good boy for taking my cock,” Shinsou praises me. I smile softly and nuzzle into his warm hand, enjoying the affection I’m receiving from my lovers. “Are you ready to take Sero’s cock now?” Shinsou asks me. I nod as my member twitches in interest at the words and slowly revives itself. I feel hands come around me into a hug  and I turn my head to face Sero, smiling slightly just at the cuteness of his actions.</p><p>“Here, lay on your side,” Sero tells me, helping me turn over so his front is against my back as we lay on our sides on the bed. He hooks his arm under my leg and presses his hips forward, small whimpers leaving my lips as Sero’s thick cock rubs against my hole. After a few moments of very unnecessary teasing, Sero pushes the tip inside of my hole and slides in until his hips meet my ass, the sensation of being full making me shudder in pleasure. Sero grabs onto my thigh from under my knee and begins a pattern of slow yet deep thrusts, a jolt of electricity running up my spine each time he rubs against my prostate. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh-mmmm! P-Please...go faster, Sero,” I plead, “Give me more~.”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely...,” Sero says teasingly before gripping my leg tighter and picking up the pace in his thrusts, each thrust inside of me making me gasp and moan in ecstasy. I reach back around to grip into Sero’s hair as he continues to pound into me at a rough pace, my cock at full mast already and my body on fire. </p><p>“Always look so good when you’re taking our cock,” Shinsou purrs, suddenly very close to my front, “Such a lewd face.” Shinsou brings himself closer to the point where his cock starts to rub against mine, the sensation making me yelp slightly. I shudder and let out a low moan as I feel Shinsou’s hand wrap around our cocks and stroke them together slowly. Oh my god this feels far too good, I can barely speak I’m moaning so much. </p><p>“Aaaaahhh!! S-Shin...mmmm fuck!” I moan loudly, my member twitching in Shinsou’s hand, signaling that my orgasm is steadily approaching. </p><p>“Gonna come, love?” Shinsou asks in a husky voice, making me absolutely melt. I just manage to nod my head in affirmation, my mind hazy from the repetition of hard thrusts delivered by Sero. It’s not even a second before Shinsou lets go of my cock and Sero stops thrusting. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I whimper in a needy tone as I try to move my hips and chase my orgasm but Sero stops me. “Not yet, Denki,” Shinsou says with a smirk. </p><p>“We want you to come from both of our cocks at the same time. Do you think you’ll be able to take it?” Sero asks, showing genuine concern and care for my wellbeing, the thought alone making my heart swoon. We haven’t done double penetration in a while but given how my backside is quivering again and my tail is tingling, I desperately want to feel my boyfriends. I don’t think they even have to do any additional prepping. </p><p>“Yes please please, need it! Want you both to pound me so fast and hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Please fill me with your cocks,” I beg lewdly. Shinsou smirks and helps Sero as they sit up so that Sero is on his knees and he is holding me up in midair on his cock. Shinsou presses himself against my front once more but instead, I feel the tip of his cock press against my hole alongside Sero’s member. I take deep breaths to make sure I’m relaxed as Shinsou slides the tip of his member inside of me, the extra stretch making me hiss in pain. </p><p>“Is it ok if I keep going?” Shinsou asks me, his eyes scanning my face for any sign of discomfort. </p><p>“Yeah...put it all in,” I pant. I let out small groans of pain as Shinsou continues to insert himself into my hole, the burn from the stretch a bit painful but still pleasurable. Honestly I don’t know why we don’t do this more often, it feels great. </p><p>“Wow, I almost forgot how great this feels. You’re so tight, Denki,” Shinsou breathes out, the sight of his unruly hair now damp with sweat and framing his handsome face and surrounding his dark yet mysterious eyes making my heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Yeah, you feel so damn tight and hot. Shit, so good,” Sero groans as he swivels his hips, rubbing against all of my sweet spots. I start letting out small moans, signaling that I’m no longer and pain and granting permission for my boyfriends to move properly. After some moments of adjustment, they set a hard and deep pace, moving faster as one thrusts in and the other pulls out and vice versa. Sometimes, they would thrust in at the same time, making me throw my head back and moan in ecstasy at the sudden sensation of being completely full. </p><p>“AAAAAHHH!! H-Hanta!! H-Hitoshi!! S-So...mmmm....g-good!! Ngh! D-Don’t stop!!” I cry out between embarrassingly loud moans as I cling to Shinsou, but neither of them seem to mind. In fact, they just move even faster and harder. I feel so full and my mind is completely blank now, my body feels like molted hot lava and pleasure is shooting all across my body. </p><p>“Wow. You’re barely coming at this point, Denki. You’re coming dry again,” Shinsou groans as his thrusts move faster and harder against Sero. My come is sticking to our stomachs as my cock rubs against Shinsou’s washboard abs. </p><p>“Let’s try to make him come one more time. I’m almost going to come,” Sero says as he moves with Shinsou in perfect rhythm, the rubbing of their cocks against the deepest parts of me making me go absolutely crazy. </p><p>“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! H-HANTA!! H-HITOSHI!! I-I’M...!!” I scream loudly as I release for what seems like the 100th time, my member not even producing anymore fluids. </p><p>“Shit, so tight!” Sero growls, “I’m gonna come!”</p><p>“Me too! I’m so so close!” Shinsou groans, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. </p><p>“P-Please...fill me up with your come,” I pant in a hoarse voice. Within a few thrusts, Sero and Shinsou let out deep groans as they come inside me, the feeling of their warm come filling me up almost enough to make me come dry again. Once their orgasms wash over, they slowly pull themselves out of me and lay me on the bed to rest. I’m so out of it that I barely notice the bed shift as Shinsou leaves to get a wet rag to clean off our come. He comes back within seconds and is extra careful when it came to cleaning my used hole, removing all of the stickiness from our bodies. After throwing the rag off to the side in a laundry bag to deal with later, we all snuggle closer to each other. </p><p>We all pant heavily and spend a little longer laying together on the bed, we’re all completely out of energy. I can barely speak from how much I was screaming. I feel a hand softly sweep my bangs out of my face and I look up to see Shinsou offer me some water which I drink gratefully. I see Sero move in my peripheral vision so I turn my head to see him go to the bag that he brought in a while ago. I smile widely when I see him approach me with the bag of sour belts in his hand, making grabby hands until they are handed to me and happily placing a belt in my mouth. </p><p>“Notice how he suddenly got more energized after given candy,” Shinsou tells Sero with a laugh. </p><p>“Looks like we didn’t pound him hard enough...,” Sero suggests with a raise of his pierced eyebrow. </p><p>“Nope I’m good!” I yelp with my third sour belt in my mouth, my ass throbbing from the vigorous activities. Sero and Shinsou let out small chuckles as they continue to pet my head. </p><p>“It did work though, your rabbit attachments are gone,” Sero says observingly. I reach up to touch the top of my head and feel only my hair. </p><p>“The curse has been lifted!” I say excitedly. </p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t say that, we still have that bunny tail buttplug coming in,” Sero says teasingly. </p><p>“S-Shut up!” I say in embarrassment before attempting to force a sour belt into his mouth. Unfortunately, Sero is stronger than I am so it’s not long until I’m pinned under him. </p><p>“Alright you two, break it up. Denki, go brush your teeth so we can go to bed. Hanta, help me change the comforter. I obey and put my sour treats away before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, humming a song in my head as I do so. As I swish some mouthwash around in my mouth, I brush my retainer as well and rinse them off before spitting out the mouthwash and putting my retainer in. I return to my boyfriends to see they have changed the comforter and are already cuddling in bed, sharing light kisses. </p><p>“Oh so the second I leave, you can sneak kisses in? I see how it is,” I say in mock offense before sliding in between them. In retaliation, both boys press their lips against my cheeks and blow raspberries, making me squeal into a laughing fit. “I give! I give!” I call out while failing my limbs. Both stop immediately and press a kiss to my face while saying ‘I love you’. I return the statement and wish them both a good night before falling into an peaceful slumber. </p><p>~Bonus~</p><p>“Oh, good morning guys!” Midoriya greets us as my boyfriends and I walk into the kitchen. Well, I limp into the kitchen but Sero let’s me sit in his lap since I’m still sore. “Looks like you managed to get rid of your bunny ears and tail, Kaminari-kun.”</p><p>“I also see that the installation of soundproof walls in Shinsou’s room worked perfectly,” Todoroki mentions. </p><p>“Wait, when did you do that?” Shinsou asks with curiosity. </p><p>“Over winter break. Think of it as a secret gift,” Todoroki says with a small smile. Huh, at least no one overheard anything from last night. I was arguably much louder than I am normally. </p><p>“Welp, looks like everything is back to normal then,” I say with a small smile. I turn to face (Y/N) with a serious face, “Or is it?”</p><p>“Denki, who are you talking to?” Sero asks me. </p><p>“Hmm? No one. Just giving false hope of a third part to this series.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Fight Night<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (fluffy makeup sex)</p><p>Summary: NOOOOO!! Bakugou says something that he shouldn’t have and he gets into a fight with Midoriya and Todoroki!!! I can’t even finish this summary I’m so devastated, they need to make up STAT!!! *speeds off like Iida*<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“DIE!!” Bakugou screams at the top of his lungs as he delivers a blast to the villain that was attempting to rob an entire neighborhood. Who the hell is even dumb enough to attempt to steal from every house on a 5 mile block in broad daylight?! Are you a villain or a petty criminal?! Regardless, Midoriya and his boyfriends spotted the suspicious man and they knew they had to do what they could to stop him until the pro heroes can arrive. Midoriya was smart enough to call for them as soon as they saw the villain but of course Bakugou being Bakugou went in for a direct attack. Todoroki is assisting Bakugou by attempting to corner the villain with his ice while Midoriya is checking in on the houses in the neighborhood to make sure everyone locks their doors and stays safe inside. </p><p>Todoroki just manages to get the villain in one place but right before he could freeze his feet to the ground to keep him in one place, the villain attaches some device to a bag he was holding and uses his quirk to toss it as far away as possible. Midoriya watches as the bag flies away and sees a small red light blinking on it.</p><p>“He attached an explosive device to the bag! We don’t know the range of it but we should leave NOW!” Bakugou demands, knocking the villain in his head just hard enough to put him to sleep so he can carry him away from the area. As he and Todoroki start to take off, Midoriya has a quick moment of hesitation before immediately becoming taken over by determination, activating his quirk and running off to get the mysterious bag. “DEKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!” Bakugou screams after screeching to a stop. What the hell is that nerd doing?! Doesn’t he understand just how dangerous the situation is?! He’s going to get hi</p><p>These words don’t reach Midoriya, however, for he has launched himself up into the sky to catch the bag. When it’s in his hands, he feels what can only be valuables such as wallets and jewelry inside of the bag, just as he predicted. He quickly makes work of trying to take off the explosive device, knowing that he doesn’t have much time left since the beeping of the device is going faster. Just as the beeping turns into one consistent noise, Midoriya unlatches the device from the bag and turns onto his back in midair to throw the device as far as he can into the sky using his quirk. The device makes it about 100 feet away from him before it explodes, creating an incredibly large cloud of orange and smoke. Bakugou and Todoroki watch on with wide eyes and jaws dropped as they see the explosion happen, trying desperately to find their boyfriend and praying that he’s ok. </p><p>After a few seconds, a small figure emerges from the smoke cloud and accelerates back down towards the ground at incredible speed. Bakugou and Todoroki’s hearts race as they watch it plummet towards the ground, eventually landing, so hard in fact that it created a crater that’s roughly 12 feet deep. Bakugou and Todoroki go towards the crater and look in the center to see none other than Midoriya, clutching the bag with all his might as he lays on his back. It doesn’t look like he’s done a ton of damage to this body, Todoroki observes, but there are definitely some evident bruises and scrapes that may take some time to heal. Before either Bakugou or Todoroki could run toward their boyfriend, a group of pro heroes along with some backup as arrives. </p><p>“We got here as fast as we could,” the pro hero in front says to Bakugou and Todoroki, “Are you two alright?”</p><p>“Yes, officer,” Todoroki responds, gesturing to the man still knocked out and hanging over Bakugou’s shoulder, “Here’s the villain who was causing trouble in the neighborhood. But our boyfriend is currently injured in that crater.” The pro hero nods in affirmation after gazing between the villain and the apparent damage. </p><p>“One of you get the villain into a vehicle and the other observe the area and make any necessary reports. I’ll make sure the boy is alright,” the pro hero directs the other two before going into the crater to check on Midoriya. After Bakugou hands over the unconscious villain, he looks into the crater where his boyfriend likes once more. ‘Why did he have to go and do something so reckless?’ Bakugou thinks, ‘Why the hell does my chest hurt so much?’</p><p>~Mini Time Skip to When They Return to the Dorms~</p><p>“Midoriya! You guys are on the news! Someone was recording the whole thing!” Kaminari says excitedly as he drags him over to the TV in the common room that is currently playing the news. </p><p>“A young hero was seen flying into the air to retrieve the bag full of stolen property and managed to remove the villain’s explosive device just in the nick of time. Thanks to young heroes Ground Zero, Shouto, and Deku, the villain was swiftly captured and all stolen property was rescued. Pro heroes arrived at the scene to arrest the villain and return the stolen property to their rightful owners shortly after. We will be showing a live interview with the pro heroes right after these messages,” the news reporter announces before commercials starting playing. </p><p>“That was so badass, Deku! The way you flew into the air and just managed to escape that explosion, so cool!” Kaminari says in a fanboy mannerism, making Midoriya blush. </p><p>“Hey, that’s what heroes do, right? I just wanted to do my job,” Midoriya says bashfully, “I’m just lucky I was able to leave the hospital to quickly.”</p><p>“So your job is to recklessly put yourself in the hospital?” Bakugou mumbles under his breath. </p><p>“Did you say something, Kacchan?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“I said so it’s your job to recklessly go to the hospital?!” Bakugou says much louder, making everyone in the room shocked at the outburst, “I told you not to go after that bag and yet you went and did it anyways! What if you came out of the situation with another broken bone?! Or worse?!”</p><p>“But I managed to do it, didn’t I? And I’m not that injured,” Midoriya says with mild confusion. Shouldn’t Bakugou be congratulating him for the successful mission? The villain was captured, the personal belongings were returned, what’s the problem?</p><p>“You’re not All Might! You shouldn’t be attempting to do heroic shit when you’re just...!” Bakugou stop, anger becoming more apparent the more he talks. </p><p>“When I’m just what, Kacchan? Finish your sentence,” Midoriya seethes through his teeth, his arms folded. As you may know, it would be in Bakugou’s wise decision NOT to finish that sentence. But because Bakugou is blinded by rage and is too dumb to think rationally right now, he does it anyways. </p><p>“You’re just a stupid Deku!!” Bakugou tells, making everyone in the room gasp. </p><p>“Oh so now my nickname is back to negative?” Midoriya asks in full offense his voice also starting to raise, “After all this time, I thought that meaning was completely dropped from the nickname and it was finally positive! I thought there was finally love behind the nickname! I’ve proven time and time again that I’m not some worthless little nobody! I’m just as strong and capable as you!”</p><p>“Love?! Ha! Is that what you’ve shown to me? Love?!” Bakugou shouts. </p><p>“Bakugou, you literally have no right to say that! I didn’t have to make you special valentine chocolate and I didn’t have to buy you a new jacket because you needed one for the cold weather! But I did that because I love you! I have shown you nothing but love this entire relationship! I’ve even done it before we started dating!” Midoriya yells angrily. </p><p>“Oh I feel soooo special!!” Bakugou yells back sarcastically, “Maybe you shouldn’t have done any of that in the first place! I never asked for your kindness! Just like how I never asked you not to go after that damn bag!”</p><p>“I did all those things because I love you and I’m your boyfriend! Why can’t you see that?!” Midoriya yells. </p><p>“As if a worthless Deku like you could ever be my boyfriend!!!” Bakugou yells. In this moment, Bakugou wished he could just shove his foot into his mouth and take back everything he said. Unfortunately,<br/>it was too late. The room goes completely silent, everyone’s mouths agape. Midoriya’s lips seal shut as tears start to run down his cheeks. Before any sobs could leave his lips, Midoriya runs back to his dorm room and slams it shut, locking the door and burying his face into his pillow to release all of his tears. </p><p>Back in the living room, Todoroki turns to Bakugou and glares at him angrily, his eyes stone cold and arguably the scariest they’ve ever looked. Without hesitation, Todoroki goes up to Bakugou and delivers a clean punch across Bakugou’s face, knocking him back so far, he stumbles and hits the wall before he slides down onto the floor in a seated position. </p><p>“Todoroki!” Kaminari shouts, shocked by his actions, but Sero and Shinsou stop him from moving towards the fighting pair. </p><p>“I surely hope you apologize quickly. Because you may have just lost the best damn thing in your life,” Todoroki snarls before walking off to comfort his crying boyfriend. Bakugou hasn’t moved since he got punched but suddenly grits his teeth in frustration and punches the wall behind him, a deep indent making the wall cave around his fist. </p><p>“Shit!” Bakugou hisses as his own tears flow down his cheeks. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow~</p><p>“That sounded like a pretty rough fight between Bakugou and Midoriya yesterday,” Uraraka says to Kaminari, Sero and Shinsou as they prepare breakfast for themselves.</p><p>“Yeah, it was really intense,” Sero says as he pours himself some Cheerios, “I was more surprised than anything that Todoroki punched Bakugou.”</p><p>“I would punch him too! Making our Midoriya cry like that,” Uraraka said with a small huff before returning to serious, “Do you think they made any progress in making up?” Right on cue, Midoriya trudges into the kitchen, completely wrapped up in an All Might blanket and dark circles around his eyes from crying and a lack of sleep, with Todoroki right on at his side. </p><p>“I guess not,” Shinsou whispers. And he thought his eye bags were bad. Midoriya sits in the chair at the end of the table and remains silent. </p><p>“Want me to make you breakfast, Izuku? You need to eat, love. I know you didn’t finish the ramen I made you last night,” Todoroki says with genuine worry. </p><p>“I’ll just have some cereal,” Midoriya mumbles. Todoroki sighs deeply, a concerned expression not leaving his face once as he pours some cereal and milk into a bowl for his green-haired boyfriend. He absolutely HATES seeing him like this and this is affecting him just as much as it’s affecting Midoriya. Since his boyfriends aren’t speaking to each other, it’s as if there is a huge crack in the pillar that is their relationship. This fight has affected all of them negatively and it’s safe to say that even their friends are hurting for them. Todoroki places the bowl of cereal in front of him and watches on as Midoriya eventually reaches for the spoon in the bowl to take a small bite of cereal. Another long pause. Another small bite. It’s not as much as Todoroki would like for him to eat but it’s progress. </p><p>Suddenly, heavy footsteps are heard approaching the kitchen and soon Bakugou is standing in the entrance, wearing gym attire. Bakugou looks up from the floor and observes the room before making wary eye contact with Midoriya. He also makes eye contact with Todoroki but only for a moment before shamefully looking back down and quickly grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and walking back out. When Bakugou leaves without even saying a word, Midoriya looks down at his half-eaten bowl of cereal with deep sadness as he tries to stop tears escaping his eyes. Uraraka’s instincts immediately kick in and she goes over to Midoriya to wrap her arms around his shoulders to hug him from behind.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Midoriya,” Uraraka says soothingly, “Just give him a little time, he’ll be running back and apologizing before you know it.” Midoriya remains silent for a bit but leans into the hug regardless, appreciating the comfort from one of his friends. </p><p>“Thanks,” Midoriya mumbles. He’s startled when something lands on the table with a loud thud and looks up to see a bottle of a coffee protein shake. </p><p>“Don’t think you can get out of not finishing that bowl of cereal. You’re not returning to your cave until you finish this whole thing,” Uraraka says in a very motherly tone. ‘Thank god for Uraraka,’ Todoroki thinks. </p><p>~Meanwhile in the Gym~</p><p>Bakugou aggressively performs bicep curls with a 100 pound (about 45 kilograms) dumbbell in each hand, grunting angrily with each curl. He’s done so many that he should probably be feeling immense pain right now but his anger is concealing it. </p><p>“As much as I appreciate a good workout, you’re going to tear a muscle if you keep that up, Bakubro,” Kirishima tells Bakugou with heavy concern. At first, Bakugou doesn’t listen, but the pain is now kicking in so he stops and places the dumbbells back on the rack. So instead, he turns on his heels to go and get onto the treadmill, turning it on and starting a light jog. Still wanting to help, Kirishima gets onto the elliptical machine next to him and starts the cardio cycle. </p><p>“I know you don’t want to hear this, but you’re completely in the wrong here. You have to apologize to Midoriya soon. I mean to revert back to using his nickname as a negative even though he did something successfully-,” Kirishima speaks but is cut off by Bakugou’s abrupt comment. </p><p>“You don’t get it, Shitty Hair! It was so careless of him to do what he did! He didn’t even know for sure what was in the bag and it had a god damn explosive device on it!” Bakugou shouts, jogging faster on the treadmill. </p><p>“But he’s a great hero, Bakugou. Why didn’t you have faith that he could carry it out?” Kirishima asks him. </p><p>“IT’S NOT ABOUT THAT!” Bakugou shouts, shutting off the treadmill, “I know damn well how great he is and how capable he is! But at the end of the day, I’m still his boyfriend. And it hurts me more than anything to see him or Icyhot hurt. It pains me even more than any broken bone in their body. I’d rather it be me getting hurt than them.” The more Bakugou spoke, the more silent he got, but Kirishima heard every word, stopping his workout temporarily. </p><p>“Well you need to tell him that, not me,” Kirishima advices Bakugou with a serious expression. It’s a bit weird when Kirishima gets serious like this given how cheerful he is most of the time, but he’s absolutely right. Bakugou grabs his water bottle and towel and starts to leave the gym. “You gonna apologize?” Kirishima asks him. </p><p>“Not yet,” Bakugou says shortly, “I need to do this right.” Just as he reaches the doorway, he pauses and mutters the smallest ‘thanks’ before leaving. Of course, Kirishima still heard him and smiles at his spiky-haired friend. </p><p>~Meanwhile in Midoriya’s Room~</p><p>Midoriya remains wrapped up in his blanket, now sitting on his bed and listening to songs like “Tidal Waves” by All Time Low and (insert song that makes you sad or that you listened to after a fight/breakup since I don’t listen to such songs). He’s not being emo, he swears. Someone knocks on the door and Midoriya doesn’t move.</p><p>“It’s unlocked,” Midoriya calls out. The door opens and Kaminari pokes his head in. </p><p>“Hey, just checking in on you while Todoroki gets dinner,” Kaminari says, climbing up onto the bed next to Midoriya and placing an arm over his shoulders. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Midoriya says in a small voice. </p><p>“That doesn’t sound convincing, especially since you’re listening to the sad side of the All Time Low station,” Kaminari says. After a few more moments of silence, Midoriya finally speaks up. </p><p>“Sorry for being so depressing. It was just a shock, you know. I thought we were all so in love with each other and super happy. When Bakugou started yelling all of those things out of nowhere... my whole body just shut down,” Midoriya says, staring at his fuzzy socks and trying to hold back tears. Kaminari immediately brings Midoriya into a tighter embrace. </p><p>“Hey, it’ll be ok, Izu,” Kaminari says as he rubs Midoriya’s back, “It’s completely normal for lovers to have fights or disagreements. Bakugou loves you and I know he’ll come back to you to apologize in no time. He’s just emotionally constipated and is not exactly the best linguist.” Midoriya laughs lightly at the jab, knowing it’s totally accurate before sighing deeply. </p><p>“I know,” Midoriya says in a small voice, “But it doesn’t stop my heart from hurting.” Kaminari gives Midoriya a big hug in hopes of helping some of the pain disappear; Midoriya greatly returns the hug, a small smile finally meeting his face after what seems like an eternity. Kaminari really does give the best hugs. After a short while, Kaminari pulls away. </p><p>“Want me to get the Wake and No Bake Cookie Core Ben and Jerry’s I hid in the freezer? I bought it for you. I’ll even put on your favorite show,” Kaminari offers. </p><p>“You’re such a good friend. I love you so much,” Midoriya squeaks, tears of joy leaving his eyes this time. </p><p>“You better, cause I’m not going anywhere. I’m being a best man in your wedding no matter what,” Kaminari says sassily as he leaves to get the ice cream. Midoriya laughs lightly, awaiting his return. Unconsciously, he turns his head and stares at the picture of him, Bakugou, and Todoroki that he got as a birthday gift on his desk, a thoughtful frown coming across his face. </p><p>~Last Time Skip I Promise lol, Tomorrow~</p><p>Bakugou takes a deep breath as he stares at the door in front of him, his body producing sweat as if he’s performing a light workout. With all of his courage mustered up, Bakugou goes up to the door of Midoriya’s dorm room and knocks lightly. After a dreadfully long number of seconds, Midoriya opens the door, surprised to see none other than Bakugou at his doorway. Midoriya notices that Bakugou is definitely looking a bit rough, his eyes dull and his hair magically more unkempt. Even the stubble that you normally wouldn’t notice since his hair is so light is evident on his jaw. Bakugou’s eyes flick up for a second and he notices Todoroki on Midoriya’s bed, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. </p><p>“Hi,” Midoriya says in a small voice. </p><p>“Hey,” Bakugou returns. The tension between is so thick you’d need a katana to slice through it. ‘Just say it, you idiot! Say something!’ Bakugou thinks to himself, pushing himself to open his damn mouth. </p><p>“If you aren’t going to say anything, I can just...,” Midoriya talks slowly, getting ready to close the door. This triggers Bakugou to finally move and he stops the door from closing. </p><p>“Babe, just please give me one minute of your time,” Bakugou pleads. Midoriya can see that he clearly wants to get something off of his chest so he nods as to say go ahead. Without a word, Bakugou pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Midoriya. Skeptically, Midoriya takes the paper and unfolds it to read the message. </p><p>“There are days where the sky is incredibly gray, it’s raining heavily, and the world is completely cold and gloomy. There is no sunlight to warm up the day, to remove the dark clouds from the sky, and to turn my sadness into a smile. You are my shining sun, the world is completely dark without you. I can’t go a single day without your bright and shining smile to warm up my heart. I’m literally nothing without you and I don’t want to go on living a life that you aren’t a part of. Please forgive me.<br/>-Bakugou Katsuki” </p><p>As Midoriya finishes the letter, tears are leaving his eyes at a flowing speed, completely overwhelmed with emotions at the heart-felt letter. He looks back up at Bakugou but can barely muster any words. Luckily, Bakugou starts to speak. </p><p>“When I was yelling at you the other day, I didn’t mean a single thing I said. You are one of the strongest and most capable heroes I’ve ever met. You are in no way useless and you never have been. There isn’t a day that goes by where I’m so thankful and feel so lucky to have you as one of my boyfriends. What I really meant... was that I hate the idea of seeing you hurt. When I saw that thing explode and your body wasn’t seen for 5 whole seconds... and when you were laying down in that crater... my chest hurt so badly. The idea of you or Todoroki getting hurt and me not being able to do anything to stop either of you from getting hurt is absolutely terrifying. I should have said that from the start instead of all of the hurtful things I said. I know I’m a complete ass at times and I need to work on it. I hate the feeling that I’ve done something to hurt you when I should be your hero and protect you at all costs,” Bakugou is fighting to hold back tears now and he gets onto his knees in the ultimate form of submission and looks up at Midoriya with watery eyes, “Please forgive me, Izuku. I love you.” With a full on sob, Midoriya collapses onto the ground to crush Bakugou in a huge hug, his face buried into his neck and weeping freely. </p><p>“I forgive you! I love you too, Kacchan! So so much, I never want to be without you ever again!” Midoriya says through his tears. Midoriya pulls his face away from Bakugou’s neck and slowly presses his lips onto Bakugou’s. Bakugou immediately kisses back and meets Midoriya’s pace; it’s a slower pace than what’s normal for them, but the kiss is completely pure and love-filled, their hands grazing whatever skin is reachable to make up for such a long time without this contact. They pull apart and let their foreheads rest against each other, savoring the moment. “Your tears made your lips salty,” Midoriya says with a small laugh as he tries to stop crying. </p><p>“Those were yours, you goof,” Bakugou returns with a chuckle of his own, enjoying the feeling of his hands being able to comb through Midoriya’s hair once more. Bakugou looks up and sees Todoroki in the doorframe of Midoriya’s room with a small smile plastered on his face. “I hope you forgive me too, I’m sure I caused just as much pain for you as well,” Bakugou says to Todoroki. </p><p>“All is forgiven, I’m glad you finally apologized and admitted your faults,” Todoroki says, joining the two in a slightly awkward group hug, “However, don’t assume we wouldn’t be just as hurt seeing you become injured. We certainly wouldn’t want you to become hurt in any fashion, emotionally or physically.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to protect each other then,” Bakugou says with a sly smile. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus it’s in the vows we made,” Todoroki says with a sly smile of his own, giving Bakugou the smallest of pecks on the lips. The sweet moment is soon interrupted by Midoriya’s stomach growling loudly, causing him to blush. Bakugou and Todoroki chuckle and they all stand up. </p><p>“Let’s all wash up and meet up at the front doors in a half hour. I’m taking you both to dinner, on me,” Bakugou commands. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you were hosting a body sushi special,” Todoroki says in a joking manner also known as his normal voice. </p><p>“Calm yourself, Icyhot,” Bakugou retaliates, “A romantic dinner.” The boys return to their dorm rooms, cleaning themselves up with a quick shower, washing their faces, and even shaving (for Bakugou mainly) and putting on their best outfits for their date. Bakugou puts on a white t-shirt, a black collared shirt over it, and a pair of tight black jeans. Midoriya puts on a black polo shirt, normal jeans, and a pair of red suspenders that will match his shoes. Lastly, Todoroki puts on a white t-shirt, a navy blazer, and pants that match his blazer. And of course each boy makes sure to put on plenty of cologne. They all meet at the front door of the dormitory, put on their shoes, and head off to this restaurant that none of them have gone to but have heard great things about it. </p><p>“You both look great, by the way,” Bakugou says randomly as they ride the train to their destination. </p><p>“T-Thanks, Kacchan,” Midoriya says with a blush, “You look really great too.”</p><p>“You’re wearing the cologne I like,” Todoroki notes, “You’re not just trying to win extra brownie points are you?”</p><p>“Nope,” Bakugou says with a smirk, placing his hand in Todoroki’s back pocket of his pants to squeeze his butt, “That’s just a bonus.” They arrive at their destination shortly and walk a few block to their restaurant of choice. The interior was somewhat traditionally Japanese but had a more romantic setting with the candles at every table and beautiful interior design. After sitting down, everyone places their order. Midoriya orders his favorite, katsudon, Bakugou orders a spicy hōtō dish, and Todoroki orders, what else is new, a soba dish. The three also order a nigiri platter and some tempura to share. The three have a romantic dinner filled with small talk about whatever comes to mind as well as laughter and smiles for miles. Each one of them is so happy to be together like this again and they never want this sweet reunion moment to end. Bakugou is more grateful than anyone at this table that everything is back to normal; the few days of them being apart was absolute torture and he NEVER wants that to happen again. Granted, disagreements will happen, as any relationship, platonic or romantic, will have disagreements. But Bakugou never wants to be the cause of a pointless fight or make Midoriya cry ever again. Well I guess happy tears are fine. </p><p>After they all finish their dinner, Bakugou pays for the meal and escorts his boyfriends back to the train station so they can return to their dorms. The train ride home was silent for the most part, but the sight of Midoriya and Todoroki resting their heads on Bakugou’s shoulders is enough to make him smile for the whole trip. The train arrives at their stop and they get off to return to the UA dormitory. </p><p>“Bakugou, is it alright if Midoriya and I hang out in your dorm room tonight?” Todoroki asks Bakugou. Bakugou is slightly surprised at the sudden request and he notices that Midoriya is fidgeting slightly. But he doesn’t take it to heart. </p><p>“Sure,” Bakugou says with a shrug. He leads them to his dorm room and lets them inside. Just as Bakugou closes the door and turns around to offer to get them anything, he sees Midoriya step up to him and crashes their lips together. </p><p>Bakugou is taken aback when Midoriya kisses him passionately, his lips moving hungrily and his tongue grazing against his bottom lip. Although the sudden gesture is a complete surprise, Bakugou isn’t complaining one bit. They separate and Midoriya looks up at Bakugou with innocent eyes. </p><p>“I-I don’t want to end the night just yet,” he says with a hesitant tone, “I-I mean we don’t have to...you know... but... we missed you and...” Bakugou silences Midoriya with a small peck, finding his shy request to do something sexual super cute. But, he asks a very important question. </p><p>“Are you sure, babe? I don’t want you to think you owe me anything,” Bakugou says. Todoroki chuckles and comes up behind Midoriya. </p><p>“We’re sure, Bakugou,” Todoroki says reassuringly, “We talked about it as we were getting ready for our dinner date tonight. We both want you. And we both missed you immensely. We want to become one with you.” Bakugou’s heart melts at their words, of course he knows he’s been forgiven already but it’s still surprising and amazing to hear from them. But, he doesn’t want this to just be sex. Bakugou leads his boyfriends over to his bed, asking Todoroki to sit back on it and for Midoriya to lay back against Todoroki’s chest. Bakugou crawls over Midoriya’s small frame and stares down at him with a small smile. </p><p>“I want to take care of you tonight,” Bakugou says to Midoriya before addressing both of them, “I don’t want to just have sex. I want to make love to you two.”</p><p>“Aww, what a romantic,” Todoroki says teasingly. </p><p>“Shut up,” Bakugou bites back before delivering a sweet kiss. Bakugou returns his attention to Midoriya, pressing his lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss, putting every bit of emotion he can into this kiss, wanting to portray to Midoriya just how much he loves and craves for him. How much he missed him these past days. Midoriya wraps his arms around Bakugou’s neck and eagerly returns the kiss, their tongues swiping against each other and their bodies as close as they can get. As the kiss becomes more heated, their hips slowly grinding together, making each other groan into each other’s mouths. Midoriya moans especially loud in Bakugou’s mouth when Todoroki teases his nipples from under his shirt after slipping of his suspenders. Bakugou pulls away when he needs air and gazes down at Midoriya, taking in how absolutely delectable he looks. </p><p>“You look so good like this, absolutely perfect,” Bakugou says in a husky voice, pressing kisses along Midoriya’s neck, finding his sweet spot and sucking a red mark into his skin, soft whimpers and gasps of pleasure leaving Midoriya’s lips. As Bakugou slowly moves down Midoriya’s neck and reaches his collarbones, he’s suddenly aware of how clothed they are. “Why don’t we take this shirt off?” Bakugou says with a purr. Todoroki helps Midoriya sit up so Bakugou can remove his shirt, exposing his beautifully fair skin, more freckles apparent on his shoulders and arms thanks to the sun. “So beautiful,” Bakugou says under his breath. But Midoriya still hears him and turns away slightly to hide his blush. Bakugou isn’t having any of it, however, and hooks under his chin with his forefinger to make Midoriya face him once more. </p><p>Bakugou presses a small kiss against Midoriya’s lips before kissing down his neck and towards his chest, stopping to tease Midoriya’s nipples with his tongue. Midoriya’s back arches slightly into Bakugou’s mouth, moaning as Bakugou uses his tongue to flick his hardened nipple, even as he’s sucking around it while using his hand to tease the other nipple. </p><p>“Mmmm~, K-Kacchan...,” Midoriya moans out, his erection becoming more strained in his boxers by the second. As Bakugou switches to suck on the other nipple, he uses his hand to teasingly rub up Midoriya’s thigh. He caresses the area in which Midoriya’s leg becomes his pelvis, teasing Midoriya even more rather than touching him where Midoriya needs it most. Midoriya thrusts his hips up slightly, hoping Bakugou would get the hint. With a smirk, Bakugou gropes Midoriya’s crotch, the sudden contact and the sensation of his cock rubbing against his boxers making Midoriya moan in pleasure. Bakugou pulls away and sees that he’s made Midoriya’s nipples bright pink and completely hard, the sight making him lick his lips hungrily. And the way Midoriya’s thrusting his hips to meet his hand, practically begging for his dick to be touched, is just making this so much hotter. Bakugou has no idea how he’s been able to control himself this long. </p><p>“I think it’s about time we take these off,” Bakugou tells Midoriya with a small smirk, slowly unzipping Midoriya’s pants before sliding them off completely. Bakugou admires the way Midoriya’s white boxers cling to his skin, showing off his hot v-line and a trail of dark green hair that leads to the erection currently trapped by the white fabric. However, the precome leaking from Midoriya’s cock has made the fabric around his tip see through, exposing the pink tip. Bakugou can’t take it much longer. But before he could completely undress Midoriya, Todoroki butts in. </p><p>“Ah ah, Midoriya shouldn’t be the only one naked,” Todoroki says teasingly before reaching around Midoriya to pull off Bakugou’s collared shirt and practically ripping off his under shirt, exposing Bakugou’s ripped upper body to his boyfriends. </p><p>“You like seeing me naked that much?” Bakugou says with a sly smirk as his shirt is removed. </p><p>“Maybe,” Todoroki returns, kissing Bakugou passionately. As he and Bakugou make out, Bakugou doesn’t miss a beat and slides off Midoriya’s boxers without even looking, making Midoriya’s hard member slap against his stomach. Todoroki pulls away from Bakugou so he can bring his attention back to their beautiful boyfriend between them. Bakugou kisses down Midoriya’s toned yet soft stomach, down his happy trail until he reaches his leaking member. While staring directly into Midoriya’s eyes, Bakugou drags his tongue from the bottom of Midoriya’s shaft to the very tip. Midoriya throws his head back against Todoroki’s stomach and moans loudly as Bakugou repeats the movement, only stopping to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue or to tease his sack. After licking up the shaft once more, Bakugou takes as much of Midoriya’s member as he can, making Midoriya involuntarily thrust his hip upwards. </p><p>“Aaahhh!! K-Kacchan~,” Midoriya moans out, his hands gripping Bakugou’s hair, “Mmmm, your mouth...feels s-so good.” Bakugou smirks around Midoriya’s member and continues to suck him off, using one hand to stroke what isn’t in his mouth as he bobs his head up and down. Occasionally, Bakugou would take advantage of his lack of a gag reflex and inhale deeply before taking Midoriya down to the base, holding it as long as possible before pulling back up and stroking Midoriya at a fast pace. Midoriya can’t do anything but lay back and moan loudly as Bakugou continues to pleasure him, unable to suppress a single moan. Bakugou stops for a moment to reach into his bedside drawer and grab the bottle of lube and a line of condoms, snapping open the bottle of lube and spreading some onto his fingers. </p><p>“Deep breaths, ok?” Bakugou reminds Midoriya, pressing soft kisses along his inner thigh. Once Midoriya is relaxed, Bakugou slides his middle finger inside of Midoriya, a small moan leaving the green-haired boy’s lips. Bakugou continues to kiss Midoriya’s thighs and stands up a bit to kiss down Midoriya’s neck as he continues to stretch Midoriya’s tight hole. When Bakugou presses against Midoriya’s prostate, a gasp leaves Midoriya’s mouth as his back arches off the bed. </p><p>“AAHH! T-There! Kacchan~,” Midoriya moans lewdly, his voice sounding so sweet to Bakugou and Todoroki’s ears. Bakugou slides a second finger inside of Midoriya, scissoring them apart and making sure he is stretched out enough. A third finger eventually meets the other two and Midoriya is panting and moaning against Todoroki, his hands reaching for whatever skin he can reach, eventually finding Todoroki’s thigh and squeezing tight. Todoroki watches on as his two lovers perform lewd acts, not feeling at all left out and just happy that he can be reunited with both of his boyfriends once more. Not to mention, he’s finding all of this VERY hot, his erection straining against his boxers. “K-Kacchan...I’m gonna...,” Midoriya tries to speak around his moans, but he can barely speak. With a smirk, Bakugou rubs Midoriya’s prostate and strokes Midoriya’s member with his other hand. </p><p>“Come for me, Izuku,” Bakugou commands. With a long moan, Midoriya’s body convulses as he comes all over his stomach, his nails officially digging into Todoroki’s thigh. Once Midoriya comes down from his high, Bakugou pulls his fingers out of Midoriya’s prepped hole and reaches for a condom. However, before he could pick one up, Midoriya lunges forward, allowing Todoroki to get up and help Midoriya as they both make Bakugou lay down on the bed. Bakugou looks up at his boyfriends, confused at the sudden switch up; it’s also a bit confusing as to why Todoroki finally decided to strip down to his boxers but it’s more of a turn on than confusion. Midoriya teasingly rubs Bakugou’s thigh, a shy smile on his face. </p><p>“It’s not fair if I’m the only one feeling good. We want to do something for you now,” Midoriya says, his shy smile so cute yet so dirty all at once. </p><p>“I’m supposed to be taking care of you tonight,” Bakugou protests. </p><p>“But I want to do this. Please, Kacchan,” Midoriya pleads. Bakugou wants to insist further but how could be possibly do that when his cute boyfriend is now pulling off his pants and nuzzling against his crotch. Bakugou gulps and nods in agreement. Midoriya’s smile finally turns flirty and he guides Bakugou to stand up off the bed and into a position where Midoriya is sitting on the ground with his head laid back against Bakugou’s bed and Bakugou is standing above Midoriya. Bakugou is a little confused by this positioning, although it’s definitely hot seeing Midoriya between his legs. </p><p>“What exactly did you two have in mind?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Well...you can have your way with my mouth while Todoroki-kun...prepares you,” Midoriya says with a blush on his freckles cheeks. </p><p>“Is that alright with you, Bakugou?” Todoroki asks Bakugou, the bottle of lube in his hand. </p><p>“As if I could turn down such an offer,” Bakugou returns with a smirk. Bakugou places his knee on the bed by Midoriya’s head for better leverage and rubs the tip of his cock against Midoriya’s lips, shuddering in pleasure as he thrusts forward and lets his cock slide into Midoriya’s hot mouth. “Fuuuuuck... your mouth feels so damn good,” Bakugou groans, his hips thrusting at a slow pace since this position is already pretty demanding of Midoriya, but feeling pure ecstasy regardless. Bakugou doesn’t even hear Todoroki opening the bottle of lube opening, jumping slightly when he feels something cold press against his hole. </p><p>“Ready, love?” Todoroki asks Bakugou. </p><p>“Give it to me,” Bakugou demands with a smirk that Todoroki doesn’t even need to see to tell that it’s on Bakugou’s face. Todoroki carefully rubs his lubed finger against Bakugou’s entrance before slowly sliding it inside Bakugou. Bakugou hisses slightly at the intrusion, for its been a while since he’s been on the receiving end. But Midoriya’s tongue coiling around his sensitive tip is diminishing any pain or discomfort Bakugou is experiencing. It takes a little longer to prep Bakugou but eventually he is thrusting his hips between Todoroki’s fingers and Midoriya’s mouth, his eyes rolling back and endless groans leaving his mouth. “Ah shit, babe.... pull off. I don’t wanna come yet,” Bakugou says through gritted teeth, trying his best to hold off. Midoriya pulls away and Todoroki hands Bakugou a condom, in which Bakugou greatly accepts it. Midoriya lays himself on the bed once more and spreads his legs to allow Bakugou to slot in between them. Bakugou quickly applies a thin layer of lube onto his condom and rubs the tip of his cock against Midoriya’s hole. Bakugou gives Midoriya a look as if he’s asking “you ready?”, to which Midoriya gives a nod of affirmation with a loving smile. Slowly, Bakugou slides his cock inside of Midoriya, both boys groaning at the different sensations, Midoriya’s from slight pain and Bakugou’s from pleasure. </p><p>“Aah...s-so big,” Midoriya pants. </p><p>“You’re just really tight,” Bakugou in a breathy voice with his lips in a small smile. Bakugou leans forward and tenderly kisses Midoriya, the kiss distracting Midoriya from any pain as Bakugou slowly grinds his hips to help Midoriya adjust to his girth. The two lovers separate and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, elated that they are connected physically and emotionally. “Can I move?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Please, Kacchan,” Midoriya pleads in a soft voice. Without separating his gaze from Midoriya once, Bakugou slowly thrusts his hips, the slow yet deep pace tantalizing yet so stimulating as Bakugou’s member rubs against every sensitive spot in Midoriya. </p><p>“Mmmm~, K-Kacchan~,” Midoriya moans softly, his arms wrapped tightly around Bakugou’s neck. “I love you, Katsuki.”</p><p>“I love you, Izuku,” Bakugou returns with a smile before kissing Midoriya once more, his hips still moving slow yet deep and his abs now rubbing against Midoriya’s erection. Bakugou pulls away and moves his hips to thrust directly into Midoriya’s prostate, the stimulation making Midoriya moan in pleasure as his nails dig into Bakugou’s back. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...if you...keep aiming there...I won’t last long,” Midoriya gets out in between moans. </p><p>“I want you to come, Izuku. Icyhot?” Bakugou asks with a raised eyebrow, the two having a silent communication using just their eyes. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Todoroki replies, crawling next to Midoriya’s body and kissing Midoriya passionately yet quickly before reaching down and stroking Midoriya’s member while simultaneously kissing Midoriya’s neck. Midoriya moans even louder at the added sensation; he’s becoming so tight and his moans sound so lewd, it’s taking everything in Bakugou not to come yet. Luckily, Bakugou isn’t the one who finishes first. </p><p>“AAAHHHH! I-I’m g-gonna...,” Midoriya’s back arches off the bed and his head is thrown back as he comes over Todoroki’s fist and his own stomach with a moan. Midoriya’s body shakes as he comes down from his high and after a few seconds, his body collapses back against the bed and heavy pants leave his lips. </p><p>“You came so much,” Todoroki says in awe, totally not licking some of Midoriya’s come off his hand with a sexy gaze and making Midoriya blush. </p><p>“I’m guessing that felt good?” Bakugou asks teasingly, thrusting into Midoriya’s prostate with a quick, teasing jab. </p><p>“You guessed correct,” Midoriya replies as he boops Bakugou’s nose with his own nose. The two share a small giggle at how nerdy they sounded just now. Bakugou turns to Todoroki and beckons him over with his finger. Todoroki happily comes closer and the two share a hot, passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance in which Todoroki eventually lets Bakugou win, Bakugou’s tongue exploring every crevice in Todoroki’s mouth. The two pull away and Bakugou raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“So when are you gonna get those boxers off and fuck me?” Bakugou asks slyly. Todoroki just lets out a snort of a laugh at the blunt question. Same old Bakugou. </p><p>“Aaaand there goes the romantic atmosphere,” Todoroki says with a playful eye roll. Regardless, the dual-haired boy takes his sweet time removing his boxers while looking at Bakugou from under his bangs, knowing full well it turns Bakugou on immensely. </p><p>“I’d hope you didn’t spend all that time fingering me open just to tease,” Bakugou tells Todoroki with playful irritation. Without pulling out, he managed to maneuver him and Midoriya so that they are in a doggy style position, making it easier for Todoroki to enter Bakugou. </p><p>“And what if I did?” Todoroki asks in an equally teasing tone, putting on a condom anyways. </p><p>“Get over here, Icyhot,” Bakugou commands. Following his boyfriends demands, Todoroki goes behind Bakugou and rubs the tip of his lubed cock against Bakugou’s hole. Wanting to cause as little pain as possible, Todoroki slowly eases himself inside of Bakugou, pressing kisses along the back of Bakugou’s neck as Bakugou tries to adjust. “Shit, why are you so thick?” Bakugou groans lowly. </p><p>“Squats mainly,” Todoroki-kun purrs teasingly, “You’re just really tight, yet your hole is twitching around me. Does it really feel that good to be filled up?” </p><p>“I don’t know, why don’t you give me a reason to say yes,” Bakugou replies, turning his head to bite on Todoroki’s bottom lip. In return, Todoroki starts making a hickey on the back of Bakugou’s neck as he slowly thrusts inside of Bakugou, which then makes Bakugou thrust inside of Midoriya and causing all three of them to groan at the pleasure. With Todoroki leading, the three lovers find a rhythm in rolling their hips, Midoriya moving his hips back to meet Bakugou’s and Bakugou moving between Midoriya’s ass and Todoroki’s cock. Bakugou wraps his arms around Midoriya’s waist and occasionally teases his nipple while Todoroki continues to make marks on Bakugou’s neck and nibbling his ear as the three continue to feel nothing but unlimited pleasure. </p><p>“Shiiit...so good, you two. Mmmm~ fuuuck,” Kacchan groans lowly, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as Todoroki thrusts directly into his prostate. </p><p>“Aaahh! K-Kacchan! Ngh there!” Midoriya moans out, his member twitching and leaking precome on the bed. </p><p>“Missed being with you two like this,” Todoroki growls lowly, his cock reach even deeper inside Bakugou, “This feels...far too good.” The three continue to engulf themselves in pleasure, their bodies sliding against each other due to the sweat. Everything about this is just too hot for words. Even though the sex is slower in comparison to their usual session, the closeness and endless passion is overwhelming. Everyone’s mind is completely blank at this point but no one wants it to end. Unfortunately, all good things do come to an end. </p><p>“F-Fuck! Izuku! Shouto! I’m gonna...come!” Kacchan groans, his cock twitching repeatedly inside of Midoriya. </p><p>“M-Me too! Katsuki...Shouto! I-I’m so close!!” Midoriya whimpers, his nails clawing at the sheets beneath him. </p><p>“Ngh, Izuku, Katsuki! Come with me,” Todoroki-kun groans, his thrusts becoming more erratic the closer his orgasm gets. Within a few seconds, all three of them let out shaky moans as they come, Midoriya’s release landing on the bed and Bakugou and Todoroki releasing their loads into their condoms. </p><p>They stay connected as their bodies go limp from the intensity of their release, their breathing slowly returning to normal as the waves of pleasure ride over. Bakugou and Todoroki pull out to remove their condoms, tie them, and toss them into the trash can next to Bakugou’s bed. The three lay on the soiled bed for a little while longer, embracing the moment and each other. </p><p>“That was amazing,” Midoriya speaks up after comfortable silence, “I’m glad we all made up again.”</p><p>“I am too,” Bakugou confesses, “I don’t ever want to be separated from you two ever again.”</p><p>“What about in the future when you have to go out and be a pro hero?” Todoroki asks skeptically. </p><p>“I’ll be a stay-at-home hero husband,” Bakugou replies, making Midoriya and Todoroki laugh both at his words and as they simultaneously imagine Bakugou in a frilly apron. </p><p>“Shall we all get cleaned up?” Todoroki asks. Bakugou and Midoriya agree without any hesitation and the three make their way to the bathroom to start up a bath. As the bath tub gets filled with water, the three clean off their sticky bodies covered in sweat and come using the wash station. After washing off, the three relax in the tub of calming warm water, Midoriya snuggling up to his two handsome lovers which they quickly return the affection with cuddles and kisses. The boys get out of the tub before they can get all pruny, dry off, put on some clean boxers, and return to Bakugou’s room. Once the dirty sheets were switched out with fresh ones, they all crawl into Bakugou’s bed, Bakugou being in the middle this time, and the three lovers exchange kisses and good night wishes before forming one big cuddle pile and falling into a blissful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Midoriya Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author-sama: Hey there, my fellow weebs and gaybies! Today we celebrate the birthday of the one and only, the cinnamon roll himself, Midoriya Izuku!</p><p>Midoriya: *beams and waves* Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, Author-sama!</p><p>Author-sama: *now wearing glasses to protect myself from the literal sun across from me* It’s absolutely no problem at all! Ready to answer some questions?</p><p>Midoriya: I-I’ll do my best!<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Is All Might aware of your relationship?<br/>Midoriya: Actually yes! I mean, he was a little shocked when I responded to ‘Who’s the lucky person?’ with ‘Actually it’s 2 people’. But, he still supports us!</p><p>What is the most lewd thing Bakugou or Todoroki has said/done to you? - @lilyloveall<br/>Midoriya: Well... *remembers something and turns bright red* AAH I CAN’T SAY IT!! IT’S TOO EMBARRASSING!!</p><p>What’s the hottest thing Bakugou or Todoroki has ever worn?<br/>Midoriya: Hmm... for Bakugou, definitely those ripped skinny jeans. For Todoroki...probably that really loose tank top he has. It literally does the opposite of what clothes are supposed to do. </p><p>What is the one thing you wish you had but your boyfriends hate or are scared of? - @candy_the_RaptorFish<br/>Midoriya: Huh, now that I think about it, Todoroki becomes unusually stiff when I ask him to check out the tarantulas in the pet store. I never would’ve deemed him as the type to have arachnophobia. </p><p>What’s a turn off for you?<br/>Midoriya: Rape play and topping. No means no, so please stop asking. <br/>Author-sama: I second that, please don’t make such requests or comments. The no requests rule has been extended to the beginning of August now because someone asked about it even though I clearly stated what would happen if they did. NO MEANS NO.</p><p>Are All Might and your mom dating? - @Shota_Todoroki_88<br/>Midoriya: First of all, why? But most importantly, as long as they treat her right, it’s none of my business who my mom decides to date. </p><p>What would you say is your most sensitive spot?<br/>Midoriya: Probably the nape of my neck, which is unfortunate because my height difference gives my boyfriends easy access. </p><p>What are your thoughts on Bakugou wanting to try choking? - @libramay14<br/>Midoriya: *blushes* I-I mean we’d have to make a safe word a-and a maneuver I can do to warn him to stop first...</p><p>Who eats ass better?<br/>Midoriya: *blushes again* C-Can it be a tie?<br/>Bakugou and Todoroki: *simultaneously* No, answer the question. <br/>Midoriya: Ummm... *points up* Look over there!<br/>Bakugou and Todoroki: *look to where Midoriya pointed*<br/>Midoriya: *swiftly escapes*</p><p>Have you used any of Bakugou’s sex coupons from Christmas? Which is your favorite? - @Piper_Pipee<br/>Midoriya: *still blushing* Um...j-just one. I-I was aroused so...I used the one where Bakugou would...eat me out. </p><p>What’s the cutest thing Bakugou or Todoroki has ever done?<br/>Midoriya: OH MY GOSH! One time I caught them cuddling when they were studying together! I can’t even use words to describe it so here’s a picture!<br/>*insert picture*<br/>Eek!! They’re so cute!!</p><p>Who’s tighter: you, Bakugou, or Todoroki? - @ElizabethW7<br/>Midoriya: ...Isn’t it obviously Todoroki-kun since he doesn’t receive? </p><p>Is there a kink or new sex thing you want to try but can’t bear to tell your boyfriends?<br/>Midoriya: *blushes and becomes shy* I...kind of want to try that thing where your lover puts their...thing...between the thighs. </p><p>Do you know the muffin man? - @1-800-Dumbbitch-9087<br/>Midoriya: Just...what? ...Author-sama, some of your readers are...um...strange. <br/>Author-sama: *sighs* I’m aware. </p><p>Do you prefer it when your boyfriends borrow your clothes or when you borrow their clothes?<br/>Midoriya: Definitely borrowing my boyfriends clothes. Kacchan and Todoroki-kuns’ sweaters are so comfy!</p><p>Out of your two boyfriends, who do you see naked more often? - Author-sama <br/>Midoriya: You would think both equally but unfortunately Kacchan enjoys walking around in just his boxers when he’s with us a LOT. Especially after a workout. </p><p>What was the last wet dream you had?<br/>Midoriya: *turns bright red* U-UMM! I-I may or may not had a dream where Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I were at a hotel suite by the beach and... things happened... in the suite’s hot tub.</p><p>Do you have a favorite All Might figurine? - Author-sama <br/>Midoriya: And choose just one?! I can’t even begin to do that!</p><p>What’s the one thing your boyfriends do that instantly sets you to “I need to fuck” mode?<br/>Midoriya: *blushing returns and pulls hoodie ties to hide his face* T-Totally not when they act all cool in their hero outfits!!!</p><p>Do you ever resent Bakugou for the times he’s bullied you? - Author-sama <br/>Midoriya: Well, obviously I didn’t like the bullying at all, I don’t think anyone would, and I’ve had many days where I’ve cried because of it. But, I don’t resent Kacchan at all. Even though he’s done those terrible things in the past, he’s really grown as a person and now he is showing the same respect to me that I always have to him and I believe he loves me dearly. You have to give people room to grow, admit they were in the wrong, which Kacchan has done without y’all knowing, and to learn from their words or actions. You can’t hold people in one box of a bad moment forever without giving them a chance to change their outlook. </p><p>Do you have any piercings? Would you get one?<br/>Midoriya: Nope and noper. I don’t do well with needles, unfortunately. I also feel like I have too much of a baby face for piercings but maybe that’ll change.</p><p>How do you imagine Bakugou and Todoroki proposing to you in the future? - Author-sama <br/>Midoriya: *blushes and smiles regardless* Well... it would be really nice to be taken to a lovely restaurant with my favorite food after a successful hero mission. Or even a picnic in a place where the night sky and the stars are on full display. Then, when I least expect it, they get down on one knee and propose. I definitely don’t want my friends to be there though, I don’t want them to get sprayed by my tears. I WILL cry. </p><p>Have you ever watched hentai/porn without your boyfriends around? If so, what’s your favorite tag?<br/>Midoriya: *faintly blushes* Only that one time for Kacchan’s birthday. Normally, I just like to use my imagination. </p><p>Does Mina still take you to pole dancing classes? - Anonymous <br/>Midoriya: *laughs nervously while blushing* Unfortunately not. But she has been teaching me dance moves ever since the school festival. </p><p>Do you sing in the shower? What songs?<br/>Midoriya: Who doesn’t get tempted to sing 2000s hits in the shower? Especially if you had a toothbrush that played “Let’s Get It Started” by the Black Eyed Peas as a child. (Note: If anyone else had this toothbrush as a kid, you are officially my favorite person!)</p><p>What’s the most you have paid for an All Might figure? - Author-sama <br/>Midoriya: *hangs his head in shame and sighs* 43,007 yen (roughly $400). It’s a miracle my bank isn’t empty yet. Thank god my job pays well. Still proud that I won that auction though!</p><p>On a scale of 1-10, how horny are you right now?<br/>Midoriya: 2</p><p>What do you think your boyfriends would most likely be put in jail for? - Anonymous<br/>Midoriya: For Kacchan, definitely arson. Todoroki-kun... credit card fraud. <br/>Bakugou and Todoroki: *try to argue against it but shrug their shoulders and nod in agreement*</p><p>What’s the last thing in your internet history?<br/>Midoriya: Fashion knits electric holosheen foil gold poly spandex fabric from Joanne’s. I need it for a pro hero cosplay. </p><p>Will you cuss? - @KayleeLuckett<br/>Midoriya: Nope! I’m not Kacchan. </p><p>Author-sama: Well, that’s all the questions I have for you, Midoriya! Thank you all for your questions and we’ll have another Q&amp;A for Todoroki on his birthday!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. TodoDekuBaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ I Will Always Idolize You<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (sugar daddies?? idk it’s sex w/ idols lol)</p><p>Summary: An alternate universe where Midoriya and Kaminari go to a concert and meet their most favorite idol group. But there’s a deep secret running within that idol group. What will happen when Midoriya sees something he shouldn’t have? </p><p>Small note: Quirks still exist. And here are the new ages:<br/>Midoriya - 21<br/>Kaminari - 22<br/>Bakugou - 24<br/>Todoroki - 25<br/>Sero - 24<br/>Shinsou - 26</p><p>Another small note: Midoriya won’t be calling Bakugou “Kacchan” because in this alternate universe, Midoriya and Bakugou weren’t friends before this. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“YAAAAS!!” Kaminari screams excitedly as he works on his poster, “I can’t believe we managed to get tickets for THE idol group Heart Attack!” Kaminari and Midoriya are currently at their shared apartment making posters to hold at the concert they will be attending tomorrow night. Heart Attack is the most popular J-Pop group in the nation and has made #1 on the billboards for a whole year despite their young age. Because of their incredibly high popularity, it’s nearly impossible to get into one of their concerts unless you stay up and buy a ticket online the second they start being sold or pure luck. Midoriya and Kaminari’s luck just happened to come in the form of a radio contest. </p><p>“Right?! That radio contest was a GOD SEND! Major props to you for handling 5 different devices to call into the station,” Midoriya replies, beaming as he makes a poster of his own. </p><p>“Hey, we wouldn’t have gotten those tickets if it wasn’t for your extensive Heart Attack knowledge. Any other fan wouldn’t have stood a chance answering the question, ‘How did the idol group end on the name Heart Attack?’” Kaminari returns. </p><p>“Honestly the answer surprised me too,” Midoriya says, “Who would’ve guessed it would’ve been as simple as ‘Todoroki and Sero wanted to be called a mushy name like Heart Throb but Bakugou said it needed to be more explosive’. Doesn’t matter, WE’RE GOING TO SEE HEART ATTACK!! What songs do you think they’ll sing?”</p><p>“Ooh! Definitely ‘Four Crazy Nights’, ‘Dynamite Deep, Hearts High’, and ‘Karen, You’re a Psycho Bitch’!” Kaminari lists excitedly. </p><p>“All excellent choices! Don’t forget ‘Heart Attack, The Remix Part 2’!” Midoriya says.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes!! Sero’s rap solo was so good in that one!” Kaminari practically squeals, “By the way, I was thinking of making this my sign, what do you think?” Kaminari shows Midoriya a piece of paper with a draft of his poster. Midoriya glances at it and immediately cringes. </p><p>“Ok you are NOT writing ‘Be my daddies Sero and Shinsou’ on that poster,” Midoriya states. </p><p>“Oh come on, a lot of crazy fans do it,” Kaminari whines. </p><p>“Exactly, crazy people that I would never be seen with in public,” Midoriya says. </p><p>“Oh, like you wouldn’t write the same for your idol crushes,” Kaminari returns sassily. </p><p>“I would NEVER. EVER. In my life write a sign asking for Bakugou and Todoroki to be my daddies,” Midoriya points out defensively as he draws a border made of  exploding hearts to surround the bolded ‘Heart Attack’ on the center of his poster. </p><p>“Your little wet dream about them says otherwise,” Kaminari says with a smirk before putting on a high-pitched and irritatingly breathy voice, “Oh Bakugou, Todoroki, I’m so hard for you! But I’m a virgin with no experience at all! Oh please please teach me how to suck your big, long- OW!” Before Kaminari can even finish, a pillow was thrown directly into Kaminari’s face. “You nearly made me bite my tongue! You know I just got it pierced!” Kaminari shouts. </p><p>“I told you about that dream in complete secrecy so stop bringing it up please!” Midoriya yells, his cheeks bright pink in embarrassment. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kaminari waves off, “OH! I need to pick out my outfit for tomorrow! Shit, I hope my favorite tank is clean!” Kaminari has run up to his room, the sound of multiple drawers being opened following suit. Knowing him, he’s going to be there for at least 2 hours. Suddenly, Midoriya remembers something and shouts in the direction of Kaminari’s room. </p><p>“Your femboy Hooters booty shorts better not be making their debut at the concert or ever!” Midoriya shouts. </p><p>“AWW! You’re no fun!” Kaminari yells back. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Night at the Concert~</p><p>After what must’ve been a full hour, Midoriya and Kaminari have finally made their way into the building that the concert is being held. The place is swarming with excited fans, some wearing Heart Attack merch and others holding signs they’ve made. Kaminari is wearing some black, ripped skinny jeans and a white crop top hoodie with the Heart Attack logo with black leather converse. Midoriya is wearing some navy blue skinny jeans, some black converse, and a Heart Attack shirt he may or may not have spent LOTS of money on during an online auction. Worth it. After evading serval screaming fans, Midoriya and Kaminari finally get to their seats; because they won tickets from a contest, the seats are actually pretty close to the main stage and the two boys have the perfect view. It’s wasn’t VIP unfortunately, which was the closest seats you can get as well as entry to a meet and greet with Heart Attack, but it was just as good in Midoriya’s eyes. </p><p>“Here,” Kaminari randomly says, holding out a mini water bottle towards Midoriya. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“I snuck it in,” Kaminari says nonchalantly, “Did you really think I was going to pay $10 for a bottle of water? No thanks.”</p><p>“Please tell me this wasn’t in your pants,” Midoriya says with distaste, holding the water bottle between two fingers. </p><p>“Nope, that one was in my hair,” Kaminari says before pulling out a second mini water bottle, “This one was in my pants.” </p><p>“Gross,” Midoriya says, taking a swig from the water bottle anyways. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kaminari bites back. Suddenly, all of the lights go out and a bunch of sparklers set off on the stage, causing the whole audience to scream in excitement as they await the appearance of the idol group. As dramatic music plays, 4 dark silhouettes start to arise from the stage in front of the orange and red sparklers. The lights cut back on and in the middle of the stage stands none other than Bakugou, Todoroki, Sero and Shinsou themselves, decked out in black holographic Doc Martins (I actually have a pair 😁), black pleather pants, white tanks that barely hide their tone abs and chest, and cool metallic jackets (Bakugou and Sero’s being red and gold and Todoroki and Shinsou’s being red and silver). They’re also wearing different forms of jewelry, from earrings to necklaces, and even chains on their pants as well as those small over-the-ear microphones singers wear. </p><p>“I hope we didn’t give all of you a Heart Attack,” Todoroki’s suave voice resonates throughout the stadium. Once again, the entire crowd screams in excitement, Midoriya and Kaminari are absolutely losing their minds, screaming at the top of their lungs and barely managing to hold their signs straight (we all know why they can’t, lol). </p><p>“How is everybody doing tonight?!” Sero shouts, hyping up the crowd even more as they fill the stadium with more screams and applause. </p><p>“Ready to give them a show boys!?” Bakugou asks the rest of his group with a smirk. A beat begins to play (if you want an idea of the type of song they’re performing, it’s similar to ‘GO’ by G-DRAGON) and the idol group breaks out into a choreography, moving so effortlessly across the stage. As they continue to dance, Todoroki sings the opening verse, causing Midoriya especially to swoon. Despite his deep voice, he has an impressive range, hitting high notes and long notes with ease. Bakugou is actually the same way, his smooth voice matching his handsome face perfectly. Naturally, to balance the group, Sero can kill any freestyle when given even the simplest beat and Shinsou has incredible bass in his voice. They’re the epitome of a youthful, ultra talented idol group. </p><p>The concert is almost one giant blur for Midoriya and Kaminari, the flashing lights, the loud music, the cool dancing, the melodic voices of Heart Attack. Throughout the amazing concert, Midoriya and Kaminari scream in excitement, dance, and sing along with the group when their favorite hits were up. Now, the music slows down and Midoriya instantly recognizes this as Heart Attack’s #1 love song. Well, it’s their only love song but still. The group sings a beautiful song, with Todoroki being the lead. The other three sing their parts in complete harmony  alongside the red and white haired idol, performing a more slowed down and sensual choreography in comparison to their energetic ones. Midoriya, Kaminari and the thousands of fans in the stadium watch on in awe, some of the fans even crying as they watch on. I think one of the fans even fainted in their seats. </p><p>Todoroki suddenly turns in Midoriya’s direction, practically staring right at him and as he sings the line “won’t you be mine until the end of time?”, winks in Midoriya’s direction while doing double hearts with his thumbs and forefingers. The world around Midoriya stops instantly, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. ‘D-Did Todoroki just wink at me?!’ Midoriya thinks, ‘No, he was probably winking at a girl next to me... But it really seemed like he did...’ Midoriya looks up and the idol group again and notices Bakugou doing sensual body rolls, practically making eye contact with Midoriya and smirking before giving a cheeky wink. ‘OK WHAT WAS THAT?!’ Midoriya screams internally. ‘Did Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto just wink in my direction?!?! How is this even-‘ By the time Midoriya has snapped out of his segment of overthinking, Heart Attack has finished their last song and are signing off by flipping into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke fades, the idol group is gone. </p><p>“Man, that concert was so awesome!!” Kaminari says excitedly, “I think Shinsou totally saw my sign! The way he flexed his biceps in my direction was SO hot!!” Kaminari soon notices that Midoriya wasn’t paying attention at all, pouting slightly and waving his hand in Midoriya’s face. “Hello? Earth to broccoli boy.”</p><p>“Huh? Sorry, you say something?” Midoriya asks after snapping out of his trance. </p><p>“Sheesh, the concert get you that hypnotized?” Kaminari asks with a laugh. </p><p>“Y-Yeah... something like that,” Midoriya says sheepishly, not quite willing to tell Kaminari his suspicions about the two winks he received during the concert. Since everyone was starting to file out of the stadium, Midoriya and Kaminari make their way to an exit along with everyone else. As the two throw away their empty water bottles and signs in a trash can just so they don’t have to carry them back to the car, Kaminari notices an entrance to another room being guarded by a 6 foot woman with a long black ponytail but shaved sides like a mohawk as well as buff arms covered with sleeves of tattoos (she’s MY wife so back off 😂). As Kaminari observes further, he also notices a group of fans go up to the bodyguard and show her a gold piece of paper. The bodyguard then lets the group enter the after taking their passes. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Midoriya!” Kaminari says while pulling him to the side, “Heart Attack must be hosting their meet and greet in that room!!”</p><p>“You seriously think so?!” Midoriya asks excitedly, “Aw man, why couldn’t we win those VIP tickets? I even accidentally brought one of my mini notebooks with me for their autographs.”</p><p>“Oh, please. Like the absence of a piece of paper on a string is going to stop me,” Kaminari says with a small eye roll. </p><p>“Kaminari, there’s no way we’ll be able to get in without one,” Midoriya says pointedly. Kaminari looks around and notices an amp of some sort sitting by the wall across from the stadium. Instantly, he gets a devilish idea. </p><p>“Don’t speak too soon, Midoriya,” Kaminari says with a wink. After scanning the area to make sure he’s in the clean, he goes up to the electrical device, conducts a small amount of electricity in his finger, and short circuits the amp, causing it to make weird noises. After his job was done, Kaminari goes up to the security guarding the door. “Excuse me, I didn’t know who else to tell but I thought I’d let you know that the amp over there is making weird noises. I think it’s busted,” Kaminari tells the tall woman. She looks in the direction Kaminari is pointing and notices that it is, in fact, making weird noises. </p><p>“Huh, that’s weird. Thank you for telling me, I’ll go get someone who can look at it,” the woman says before finding another staff member. </p><p>“No problem!” Kaminari says to the security guard as they walk off. As soon as she is out of sight, Kaminari grabs Midoriya’s hand and leads him through the entrance to the meet and greet. As soon as they’re safely on the other side, Midoriya turns to Kaminari with a surprised expression. </p><p>“You crazy son of a gun,” Midoriya says with a laugh. </p><p>“Your welcome!” Kaminari says with an imaginary hair flip, “Come on! Time to meet our idols!” With that said, the two dash down the hall to meet Heart Attack. </p><p>In the large room at the end of the hall, Heart Attack is interacting with various fans, shaking hands, signing autographs, taking pictures with them, the usual stuff. However, Bakugou is not enjoying this at all. The majority of the fans he’s come across in this meet and greet are annoying girls who can’t stop ruining his eardrums with their high-pitched voice and loud screaming. But of course, he has to keep smiling because he has a specific idol reputation to uphold - a het...hetero *gags* heterosexual, flirty bad boy. But, deep down, Bakugou is hoping that that one fan he and Todoroki found in the audience will come. He had the cutest green eyes, the most adorable freckles, and what must be the softest dark green hair. Even the sign he made was super cute. That boy is all Bakugou and Todoroki could think about during the entire concert, purposefully seeking him in the crowd and sending smiles and winks in his direction every chance they got. They even talked about him during their 15 minute break before the meet and greet. After signing another autograph, Bakugou sighs internally, still hoping he’d be able to see that cute little face again. </p><p>“Alright, you two are the last fans for the meet and greet tonight!” The staff member controlling the meet and greet line says from the entrance to the room. ‘Thank fuck,’ Bakugou thinks, ‘Just a little longer and we can- huh?!’ Bakugou looks up and at the entrance sees none other than the green-haired boy he saw in the audience. ‘Holy shit, he’s even cuter up close!’ Bakugou turns to Todoroki and Todoroki seems to be just as entranced as he is. </p><p>“Hey, isn’t that the really cute blonde you flexed at during the concert?” Sero asks Shinsou in a hushed voice. </p><p>“Maybe. But you were doing a lot of winking in his direction,” Shinsou bites back in a whisper. </p><p>‘Huh, guess Sero and Shinsou found themselves some eye candy too,’ Todoroki thinks, ‘Finally, Bakugou and I get to meet this gorgeous fan. Such a shame the meet and greet limit is only 2 minutes.’ Right before Midoriya and Kaminari are let inside, a staff member comes up to the idol group. </p><p>“Hey guys, bad news. The tour bus is having some issues, the driver thinks it’s the engine. We called a mechanic immediately but it may take some time. Since we have this room for another hour anyways, do you mind waiting with these last two fans until the bus gets fixed?” a staff member asks. Bakugou and Todoroki share knowing glances as they communicate through their eyes. This can not be any more perfect. </p><p>“Nope!” Todoroki says excitedly before clearing his throat, “I mean, it’d be no trouble at all. We can wait.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know when the bus is running again. Sorry again,” the staff member says before exiting through a door that leads to behind the stadium. </p><p>“Take all the time you need,” Bakugou says lowly with a smirk, the small quip making Todoroki pinch his thigh. Bakugou and Todoroki watch eagerly as the two fans come up to them, the green-haired boy going up to Bakugou and Todoroki and the blonde boy going up to Sero and Shinsou. </p><p>“H-Hi! My name is Midoriya Izuku, I-I’m a really big fan of your group! Your song ‘Heart Attack, The Remix Part 2’ is one of my favorite songs ever!” Midoriya says excitedly, trying not to be too loud as he hides the bottom half of his face with his notebook. ‘Fuck, he’s too cute,’ Bakugou thinks. </p><p>“We’ve listened to ALL of your songs! And your music videos are super cool!” Kaminari says with just as much excitement, his bubbly nature making Sero and Shinsous’ hearts skip a beat. </p><p>“Why thank you, we’re glad that you two enjoy our music so much,” Todoroki says with the most beautiful smile. </p><p>“We’re always happy to see fans like you appreciate our group. Your signs were pretty cute too,” Sero chimes in, making an awful lot of eye contact with Kaminari. </p><p>“After all, it’s fans like you two that make being an idol group worth it,” Bakugou says, leaning his face against his hand and giving Midoriya a flirty smile. ‘Ok I’ll just faint now,’ Midoriya thinks excitedly. As Kaminari continues to chat with Sero and Shinsou, Midoriya stares longingly at Todoroki and Bakugou, feeling so incredibly lucky to be so close to them. ‘Oh god I must look so dumb staring like this,’ Midoriya thinks in an internal panic, ‘Just ask them to sign your notebook! Just ask them to sign your notebook!’ “Something you need?” Bakugou asks in a flirty voice. ‘DO IT!’</p><p>“C-Can you two sign my notebook? I-It’d really mean a lot to me,” Midoriya asks shyly while presenting his notebook, his thumb already marking the perfect page for them to sign. </p><p>“Why of course,” Todoroki says with a small smile as he takes Midoriya’s notebook and opens it to the page Midoriya selected. ‘OMG OMG OMG, Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto are signing my notebook!! This is the best. day. EVER!!’ Midoriya thinks, trying his hardest to conceal his excitement. </p><p>“Hey, doesn’t this drawing look like the two of us?” Todoroki asks Bakugou. ‘Drawing?’ Midoriya thinks, looking up to see what exactly the two idols are seeing. </p><p>“Wait, are we...?” Bakugou says slowly, his eyes glazing over each detail. Midoriya’s eyes widen when he sees what page he accidentally flipped to. As it turns out, Midoriya presented them his notebook filled with erotic fanfiction and lewd fan art of Heart Attack. On the open page lies a drawing of Bakugou on his knees in front of Todoroki and pleasuring him orally. Midoriya’s jaw drops to the floor and  literally feels every ounce of life exit his body, begging for the hole to just open up to swallow him and bury him 1,000 kilometers deep into the earth’s core. </p><p>“I-I-I-I can explain!” Midoriya yells in panic. ‘Dude, explain what?! The fact that you draw your idols doing sexual activities as a hobby?!?!’</p><p>“Did you draw this?” Todoroki asks, amazed by just how much detail went into the drawing. </p><p>“Never would’ve thought someone with an innocent face like yours would draw something so lewd,” Bakugou says teasingly. </p><p>“U-Um,” Midoriya stutters and finally reaches forward to flip to a fresh page, “J-Just sign this page instead.” With a small chuckle, Todoroki and Bakugou take turns signing Midoriya’s notebook. Raging emotions are battling in Midoriya’s head as his idol sign his notebook, and while Glee wants to take over because this is a moment Midoriya has always hoped for, Embarrassment is winning by a landslide. Todoroki returns Midoriya’s notebook to him and Midoriya bows gratefully and thanks him before pulling Kaminari into a corner of the room by the arm. </p><p>“Ow! What was that for?! I would’ve had to smack you if you made me accidentally delete my selfie with Sero and Shinsou,” Kaminari says with an apparent frown. </p><p>“Dude, my life is over,” Midoriya says frantically. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean? You’ve always wanted an autograph from Bakugou and Todoroki,” Kaminari says in confusion. </p><p>“BECAUSE,” Midoriya says dramatically as he shows Kaminari the forbidden page, “I showed them this page when I asked for their autographs!” When Kaminari looks down at the page, his eyes widen and his mouth is agape. </p><p>“You brought your lewd book?!” Kaminari asks in shock. </p><p>“It was an accident! I would never have purposefully asked them to sign this!” Midoriya says in an irritated voice, turning to the nearest wall to thump his head against it and reverting to a Tamaki position, “Now they think I’m a weird creep.” </p><p>“Oh come on, I highly doubt that. They didn’t seem to react badly to it. It even looked like they liked it,” Kaminari says. </p><p>“Rule number one with popular people!” Midoriya says in a hushed yell, “Never show famous people your not safe for work fanfiction and fan art!”</p><p>“Yeah that’s true,” Kaminari mutters, going over to rub Midoriya’s back, “But I think you’re overthinking this, sweetie. I’m sure these guys have met fans that have said and done WAY worse than what you did. And like you said, it was an accident. It’s not like you forced them to recreate your fanfictions. Now THAT is weird and creepy.” Midoriya knows that Kaminari has a completely valid point, he has seen some of the stuff some fans tried to pull with Heart Attack in the past. LITERALLY. Some psycho fan tries to pull off a lock of Shinsou’s hair and had to get physically taken away by security. </p><p>“Thanks, Kami,” Midoriya mutters after finally removing his face from the wall, feeling a little less miserable. </p><p>“No problem,” Kaminari says with a bright smile. Out of his peripheral vision, Midoriya notices Sero and Shinsou approach them. </p><p>“Hey, are you both alright?” Sero asks. </p><p>“Oh no no we’re totally fine, thank you!” Midoriya says with a yelp, “Just showing each other our newly gained autographs! Oh, just out of curiosity, is it true that the drum line on your song ‘Phenomenal’ was all done on your phones?” Of course Midoriya is going to ask Heart Attack pressing questions, what’d you expect from a fan?</p><p>“Actually yeah. We still have the drummer apps so we can give you a little sample,” Shinsou offers. </p><p>“Oh, Kaminari would love that!” Midoriya says while shaking Kaminari’s shoulders. Of course Midoriya would LOVE to watch Sero and Shinsou work their magic but he’s seen the way they were looking at Kaminari and he’s not stupid. Also, he has some pressing matters to attend as in his bladder should definitely not be pressed right now. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Kaminari asks Midoriya. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m totally sure, go ahead. I know you would want to be with your boys alone,” Midoriya says with a cheeky wink. </p><p>“Ha ha, like I have a chance,” Kaminari says dryly, “Thanks though!”</p><p>“No problem. Now go fanboy, I’m going to try and find a bathroom,” Midoriya tells Kaminari before going down a hallway attached to the giant meet and greet room, assuming it’d be down there. As Midoriya walks down the hall, he hears some weird noises coming from a closet door. ‘Is there someone in there?’ Midoriya thinks, ‘I hope so! I am NOT about creepy, haunted closets!’</p><p>“You have to keep quiet, we don’t wanna get caught,” Midoriya hears faintly from inside the closet. Wait? Was that...? Midoriya opens the door and three different gasps are heard at once. Is Midoriya’s eyes playing tricks on him? No, in front of him are the actual Bakugou and Todoroki, their lips bright red and shiny as if they’ve been making out for eons. Midoriya’s gaze drifts down and a huge blush comes across his face when he sees Todoroki’s hand down Bakugou’s pants and wrapped around his erection. The two idols separate themselves quickly and try to arrange themselves back to looking mildly presentable. </p><p>“Oh my gosh!! I’m so- mmmmm!” Before Midoriya could even finish apologizing, Bakugou covers his mouth with his hand, hopefully one that hasn’t been on nude body parts, and pulls him into the small closet space before closing the door once more. Midoriya is pressed against a wall and is forced to make eye contact with Bakugou. </p><p>“Well, well, well,” Bakugou says tauntingly, “Looks like we got a peeping Tom.”</p><p>“I-I’m really really sorry!” Midoriya says in a panic while waving his hands, “I swear I didn’t-! I-I heard a noise and I-!” Todoroki shushes Midoriya softly. </p><p>“It’s alright love. Although it is poor manners not to knock first,” Todoroki purrs lowly, his deep voice making a shiver go down Midoriya’s spine. </p><p>“I-I know, I’m so so sorry,” Midoriya apologizes, “S-So wait... are you two...?”</p><p>“Dating? Yes. We’ve actually been dating for a year now,” Todoroki answers. </p><p>“Woah, so a year after becoming a group?” Midoriya asks, covering his mouth instantly. </p><p>“Mega fan much?” Bakugou asks with a sideways smile, “But yes, after a year of working together, things just clicked between us and we became a couple.” This is all so much for Midoriya to absorb. All this time he thought his little fanfictions and drawings were purely imaginative but now it’s actually a reality. This is absolutely insane. </p><p>“Sooo... why the closet of all places to um... you know...?” Midoriya asks. Geez, who knew he’d ever be in this situation with two idols. </p><p>“It’s your fault,” Bakugou says with a smirk, “Your little drawing got me all hot and bothered so I needed Icyhot here to get me off.” Midoriya blushes profusely, his face feeling very hot all of a sudden. </p><p>“U-U-Um well I promise not to tell anybody about this so don’t worry!” Midoriya says, still blushing profusely and trying to make the situation less awkward. </p><p>“Oh we’re not worried about that. We’re actually more worried about your answer to this question,” Todoroki says, nodding to Bakugou to speak up. </p><p>“We are actually looking into a polyamorous relationship and we both think you’re pretty cute,” Bakugou says with a flirty little smile.</p><p>“We both fell in love with you the second we saw you in the crowd and we’d love to get to know you better,” Todoroki chimes in. </p><p>“Would you like to be the third person in our throuple?” Bakugou asks. Midoriya blinks once. Twice. Three times. Finally, everything that was just said to him catches up to him and thank god the wall is against his back right now or else he would faint. </p><p>“Y-You... both want to...date...me?” Midoriya asks bewildered, not quite sure whether to be shocked or ecstatic or both. Too many emotions!!</p><p>“Why, of course. Just to be clear, we would like to take you on some dates first. We want you to be able to fall in love with the us outside of the whole idol group and, of course, we don’t want this to be just a sex thing. We would like this to be a serious relationship,” Todoroki clarifies. Midoriya can’t believe his ears. THE Bakugou and Todoroki of Heart Attack want to be in a relationship with him?! This has to be a dream right?! Well, if it is, Midoriya sure as hell doesn’t want to wake up. </p><p>“I would love to date you both,” Midoriya answers finally. Todoroki and Bakugou are relieved to hear this answer, overloaded with indescribable joy and having the overwhelming need to make him fall in love with them. </p><p>“Glad to hear it, cutie,” Bakugou says with a wider smile. </p><p>“The band has 2 free days for once starting tomorrow so we’ll both be taking you on dates then. Let’s exchange contact information so we can keep in touch about times and other details,” Todoroki says as he pulls out his phone. Excitedly, Midoriya pulls out his own phone so he and Todoroki can exchange contact information. Todoroki sends Bakugou Midoriya’s information shortly after the exchange. Once complete, the three decide to finally exit the closet, mainly to avoid any run ins with surprise staff members. Suddenly Midoriya remembers his main mission from the beginning. </p><p>“Do you two know if there’s a bathroom nearby?” Midoriya asks in an embarrassed voice. </p><p>“Last door on the left,” Bakugou replies with a small laugh. </p><p>“Thanks!” Midoriya says gratefully before speed walking down the hall. Bakugou and Todoroki face each other and both smile. They can not wait to see how the rest of this weekend will unfold. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>~In the Morning~</p><p>It’s roughly 11 am and Midoriya has already taken a shower, got dressed and has even made a hearty breakfast of a cheese and bacon omelet with some fruit salad and an iced coffee. He hums a Heart Attack song as he eats his breakfast, using one hand to text Bakugou and Todoroki. He’s actually been texting them for a while last night, it’s a miracle he got any sleep at all. </p><p>Since we would like you to get to know us separately, Bakugou will be taking you on a date at 12 and I will be taking you on a date at 5 - Sent by Todo🔥❄️Attack at 11:20 am</p><p>Can’t wait!☺️ Do I get to know where you’ll be taking me?? - Sent at 11:21 am</p><p>Nope. It’s a surprise. Just bring that cute little face of yours - Sent by <br/>Baku💥Attack at 11:21 am</p><p>I’m not cute! - Sent at 11:22 am</p><p>That literally just makes you cuter love 💕 - Sent by Todo🔥❄️Attack at 11:22 am</p><p>Agreed - Sent by Baku💥Attack at 11:23 am</p><p>Midoriya just giggles at the exchange. Despite having their phone numbers for only 12 hours, Midoriya already feels a great connection between him, Todoroki and Bakugou. </p><p>“Why are you up so early? And there better be enough eggs for me to have with my cereal,” Kaminari says with a yawn as he shuffles into the kitchen with his Pokémon slippers. </p><p>“A. It’s almost noon and B. I went shopping a couple of days ago so there’s plenty of eggs,” Midoriya says as he eats the last bite of his omelet. Kaminari pulls out the orange juice from the fridge, giving Midoriya a quick glance over. </p><p>“Where are you going then?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“What makes you think I’m going somewhere?” Midoriya asks, avoiding eye contact with Kaminari because he can’t lie to save his life. </p><p>“Ironed collared shirt, clean sneakers. You’re even wearing your good pants,” Kaminari says observantly. </p><p>“What even are my good pants?” Midoriya asks with confusion. </p><p>“The tight ones that make your ass look extra perky,” Kaminari says with a small laugh. A small blush spreads across Midoriya’s cheeks as he continues to avoid eye contact with Kaminari and puts his dishes in the sink. </p><p>“Why are you even looking at my butt? And maybe I just like to look nice in my home,” Midoriya says defensively. Right on cue, Midoriya’s phone buzzes. Midoriya and tries to dive for it but Kaminari is far too quick and snatches his phone first. Kaminari looks at the screen and reads the newest notification. </p><p>Traffic is surprisingly light. I’ll be over in about 10 minutes - Sent by Baku💥Attack at 11:30 am</p><p>“Why is Bakugou Katsuki from Heart Attack texting your phone?” Kaminari asks, “And why is he coming over here?!” </p><p>“Ok ok, I’ll tell you,” Midoriya says with a deep sigh, “Last night during the meet and greet, Bakugou and Todoroki asked me to be in a polyamorous relationship with them so both of them will be taking me on a date today.”</p><p>“And you kept this away from me?!” Kaminari says in full offense, “I thought we were friends! Rude!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m friends with someone who opens their mouth at every chance they get,” Midoriya says with a raised eyebrow, “You absolutely can not tell anyone about this. I’m pretty sure Bakugou and Todoroki wish to keep this relationship secret from the public so PLEASE. DON’T. TELL ANYONE.” Kaminari purses his lips and remains silent for a couple of seconds. </p><p>“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I wouldn’t want to see my favorite idol group or my best friend get into any kind of trouble. Besides, I know you’d do the same for me since I’m texting Sero and Shinsou,” Kaminari says with complete serious. </p><p>“Thanks Kami- wait you’re dating Sero and Shinsou?!” Midoriya asks in complete shock. </p><p>“You basically set me up, remember?” Kaminari says with a cheeky wink. </p><p>“Touché,” Midoriya replies, “And your secret is safe with me too. Thanks.” Instead of using words, Kaminari pulls Midoriya into a hug, the embrace instantly calming any nerves that Midoriya had about tonight’s dates. </p><p>“Wow, you put on a lot of cologne,” Kaminari says while shriveling up his nose and pulling away from the hug. </p><p>“At least I’ll smell good all day,” Midoriya says with a shrug. Midoriya’s phone buzzes, still in Kaminari’s hand, so he looks at it and reads the newest notification. </p><p>“Bakugou says he’s outside right now,” Kaminari tells Midoriya. As it turns out, the hug didn’t cure all of his nerves because all of a sudden, Midoriya feels like he’s shitting bricks. </p><p>“R-R-Right now?! Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! What do I do?! What do I say?! What if- OW!” Before Midoriya could panic any more, Kaminari slaps both of his cheeks with his hands and holds him by the face. </p><p>“Babes, calm down. It’s just a date. All you have to do is be yourself and let them fall in love with you even more,” Kaminari says sweetly. Midoriya closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks back into Kaminari’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re right. Thanks,” Midoriya says with a small smiles. He then takes his phone back from Kaminari, takes his keys and wallet, and walks out the door, but not without giving Kaminari a wave goodbye. When Midoriya walks outside, his jaw drops when he sees the fanciest black car he has ever seen in his life. Leaning against it is, naturally, Bakugou Katsuki. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, a black vest, dark blue jeans, black Doc Marten’s, and a chain with a silver dog tag. However, his hair is now black and only slightly messy (kind of like Makoto from Free! but black) and his eyes are a forest green. “Bakugou, is that you?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Hey cutie,” Bakugou greets Midoriya, the statement making Midoriya blush, “Yeah sorry, I had to wear a disguise so we don’t get followed around by nosy paparazzi or crazy fans. Don’t worry though, under this wig and these contacts is all me.” Bakugou winks and goes around to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for Midoriya. With a small blush and a quick ‘thank you’, Midoriya climbs into the car, admiring the orange and black leather interior. </p><p>“Is this your car?” Midoriya asks once Bakugou gets in. </p><p>“Yup. We all have our own car that we get to drive around when we’re not touring,” Bakugou explains as he starts up the car and begins to drive to their date location. Unfortunately, Bakugou’s lips are sealed shut no matter how many times Midoriya asks where they’re going. So instead, the two listen to Bakugou’s personal playlist and Bakugou takes the opportunity to get to know Midoriya better. During the car ride, Bakugou learns that Midoriya graduated from UA University just a few months ago, currently works as a secretary at Japan’s #1 pro hero agency and has been a fan of Heart Attack since they auditioned on a talent competition on national television. After a 20 minute car ride, Bakugou pulls into a parking lot in front of a tall, sleek, black building. Midoriya notices that there aren’t any signs on the building to give him any hints as to what their date will consist of. </p><p>“Where is this exactly?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Just a little place I like to hang out. Trust me, you’ll love this,” Bakugou says as he turns off the car and steps out. Just as he did before, Bakugou opens the car door for Midoriya and helps him out of the car. As Bakugou escorts Midoriya into the building, Midoriya takes in the interior, which actually looks like the entrance to a normal arcade. However, there is no large room full of flashing lights and various games on the other side of the entrance. Instead, there’s just a large, silver elevator. </p><p>“Sup, Bakugou,” a man with dark purple hair in a small bun calls out from behind a counter, “Your usual room is all prepared just for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Danny,” Bakugou replies while flashing a smile and sliding Danny 20,000 yen. Bakugou leads Midoriya to the elevator and once inside, presses the button that leads to the highest floor. Midoriya waits anxiously as the elevator lifts them to their designated floor, just dying to know what awaits them. When the elevator doors open, Midoriya’s jaw hits the floor. There’s a large TV with every game station available, including 4 VR headsets, 2 large leather box couches across from it, and a small kitchen with a refrigerator, a microwave, and a toaster oven. </p><p>(Insert pic)<br/>On the table in front of the TV, there’s a spread of bowls of chips, a plate of flatbread pizza, a plate of wings with lots of sauces to dip in, and two tall glasses of sherry temples (aka sprite with cherry syrup). </p><p>“No...way!!” Midoriya screams excitedly, “Is this, like, your personal arcade?!” He knows he’s probably acting like a little kid in a candy store right now running around but he’s literally in a room full of video games. </p><p>“Yeah, something like that,” Bakugou says with an amused chuckle as he removes his wig and contacts, “Sorry I couldn’t offer the fanciest meal for our date.”</p><p>“Oh no, this is absolutely perfect!” Midoriya affirms, “I’d take this over some fancy caviar any day.” Somehow, Bakugou just fell even more in love with this adorable boy. </p><p>“Shall we dig in and game out, then?” Bakugou asks with a wave of his arm in a mockingly fancy nature. </p><p>“Yes please!” Midoriya says with a bright smile, practically blinding Bakugou. For the next two hours, the two feast and game; from one on one fighting games like Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat to playing first person shooters in VR, Midoriya and Bakugou get lost in the TV and have a fantastic time together. Midoriya definitely could’ve lived without having to fight giant spiders in a cave in virtual reality though. Before either of the boys know it, it’s already 4:45 pm and Midoriya is about to have to leave for his second date. </p><p>“Wow, time really flew by,” Midoriya says when he finally checks the time after endless gaming, “This was such a cool date, thanks Bakugou!”</p><p>“Anything for our little princess,” Bakugou says with the smallest of smiles as he rubs Midoriya’s head, the pet name making Midoriya blush slightly. The two share into each other’s eyes for what seems like eternity and before Midoriya could speak or think, he rises onto the tips of his toes and presses a light kiss onto Bakugou’s lips. Bakugou is taken aback by this affection but definitely doesn’t mind it, returning the kiss with the same amount of softness as to not scare Midoriya. The two lovers are forced to separate when Bakugou’s phone goes off. With an irritated eye roll, Bakugou pulls out his phone and looks at the newest text from Todoroki. “Icyhot says he’ll be picking you up from here and will be here soon,” Bakugou informs Midoriya, “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Once Bakugou puts his wig and contacts back on, he escorts Midoriya to the elevator, through the main floor entrance, and back outside of the building. When they walk outside, Midoriya seeks a sleek, silver sports car parked next to Bakugou’s and leaning against it is Todoroki Shouto. He’s also in a disguise to avoid attention from paparazzi, wearing a blue wig, foundation to hide his scar, and a gray contact in his blue eye to make them matching colors. He’s also wearing a white shirt, a navy blue blazer, black pants, and converse that match his blazer. </p><p>“Hello, my loves,” Todoroki says to Bakugou and Midoriya. </p><p>“Hi, Todoroki,” Midoriya says shyly, “Y-You look really handsome.”</p><p>“Aww, you’re too sweet love. You look absolutely stunning,” Todoroki returns the compliment. </p><p>“Hey, I don’t recall you saying I looked handsome when I picked you up,” Bakugou says to Midoriya in a teasing tone. But, of course, Midoriya the little bean didn’t think Bakugou he was joking. </p><p>“I-I didn’t?! I’m sorry, of course you look handsome as well, Bakugou. I just-,” Midoriya stutters, causing Bakugou to let out a laugh. </p><p>“I’m just kidding,” Bakugou says around his laughter, pressing a kiss to Midoriya’s soft hair, “But I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>“Are you ready for your next date, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks while holding open the passenger door of his car. Midoriya smiles and nods, giving Bakugou one more hug before getting into Todoroki’s car. Before Todoroki gets into his car, he goes up to Bakugou and gives him a passionate kiss, the sudden show of affection making Midoriya turn away as to give them some sense of privacy. After separating, Bakugou gets into his car and drives off, Todoroki getting into his car with Midoriya shortly after. </p><p>“So, I’m guessing your date with Bakugou went well?” Todoroki questions as he starts the car and begins the car ride to their date destination. </p><p>“Yeah, it was really fun!” Midoriya says excitedly, “I’m super surprised that your group gets to have access to such cool places.”</p><p>“I guess you can say it’s one of the perks of being famous. When we’re lucky enough to have a break, all of Heart Attack gets together there and just plays video games for the day.”</p><p>“So, do I get to know where our date will be held?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Nope,” Todoroki says in a singsong voice. </p><p>“Aww, what’s with you two and secrecy?” Midoriya pouts. </p><p>“It’s the only secrecy we can have as a famous idol group. And surprises are just more fun,” Todoroki says teasingly. Midoriya doesn’t press further, knowing that he’s not going to get an answer out of him no matter what. Regardless, he’s positive that he will like it, it’s not like it takes much to impress him anyways. He’s a simple boy, he sees Heart Attack or food and he’s instantly happy. It’s not long before Todoroki pulls up to what appears to be a building that almost has the appearance of a museum. After Todoroki parks the car, he opens the car door for Midoriya to let him out and escorts him inside the building. While Todoroki talks to a staff member at the entrance, Midoriya is taken aback by how beautiful it looks, there are blue and pink lights lighting up the walls and the interior as a whole looks so contemporary. <br/>(Insert picture)</p><p>“What is this place?” Midoriya asks Todoroki as he leads him down the hallway. </p><p>“Just a little place I like to go to sometimes,” Todoroki says with a shrug, “Here’s our reserved room.” Todoroki opens the door to a dark room, holding Midoriya’s hand just so he doesn’t trip on anything. Todoroki carefully leads Midoriya down a small flight of stairs and once they reach the bottom, the ceiling lights up to display a beautiful galaxy. <br/>(Insert picture)<br/>In the middle of the floor underneath is a blanket surrounded by LED lights and holding a romantic dinner of lobster ravioli with garlic bread and a bucket of ice chilling a bottle of sparkling cider. “Well, what do you think?” Todoroki asks, his wig, makeup, and contact suddenly removed. </p><p>“It’s...it’s beautiful,” Midoriya breathes out, completely taken aback by the romantic gesture. </p><p>“Shall we?” Todoroki offers. With a giggle, Midoriya follows Todoroki’s lead and sits on the blanket in front of his plate of ravioli, which seems to be made recently since it’s still hot. </p><p>“You know I was kind of wondering why you and Bakugou were asking if I had any dietary restrictions,” Midoriya says with a laugh, “You’re lucky I’m not allergic to shellfish.”</p><p>“It’s only right that we asked, love,” Todoroki says, opening the bottle of cider and pouring some into two champagne glasses before offering a glass to Midoriya. Midoriya takes the glass, even doing the cheesy little klink of the glasses with Todoroki, making them both laugh at their nerdiness. The two happily enjoy their dinner and admire the planetarium display; Todoroki even takes some moments to list some of the names of constellations that are displayed on the ceiling. He even knows some of the names of individual stars. </p><p>“Wow, you know a lot about astronomy, Todoroki,” Midoriya says in amazement, finishing the last of his dinner. </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I was rambling, wasn’t I?” Todoroki says bashfully. </p><p>“No no! It was cute,” Midoriya insists, “I enjoy hearing you talk about things you like.”</p><p>“But I’d much rather listen to you talk about things you enjoy,” Todoroki insists. </p><p>“Well... I enjoy spending time with you,” Midoriya says bashfully, using his bangs to hide his eyes. ‘Where did that line come from?!’ Midoriya thinks. A finger reaches under Midoriya’s chin and forces him to look into Todoroki’s eyes. </p><p>“I can say the same thing,” Todoroki says with a suave smile. Midoriya gets lost into Todoroki’s eyes, the projection of stars shining in the gray and blue orbs. Before he knows it, Midoriya is leaning forward and pressing his lips against Todoroki’s, the two sharing a soft kiss under the lights of the galaxy. When the two separate, Midoriya’s cheeks are immediately red and he looks down at his lap. </p><p>“Um, the dinner was really good,” Midoriya says out of nervousness, trying to make some light conversation. Todoroki chuckles at Midoriya’s adorable nature and the two spend another half hour enjoying the beautiful display of stars, planets, and other celestial bodies. Afterwards, Todoroki and Midoriya exit the planetarium, but not before Todoroki puts his disguise back on, and return to Todoroki’s car so Todoroki can drop Midoriya back home. The car ride feels far too short and before he knows it, Midoriya is back home. “Aww, looks like we’re back at my place,” Midoriya says with a small pout. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we still have another free day tomorrow. Would you care for a dinner and a movie with Bakugou and I at our home? We could even do some swimming since it’ll be warm out,” Todoroki asks. </p><p>“At your place?!” Midoriya asks in shock, never imaging in his lifetime that he’d be able to step foot NEAR a famous person’s house, “Y-Yeah, I’d love that!”</p><p>“Excellent,” Todoroki says with a smile, “We’ll pick you up at 1 pm tomorrow then.” </p><p>“Guess I should head back inside. Knowing Kaminari, he’s going to want to hear every detail of my dates today,” Midoriya says with a small laugh. </p><p>“Well, feel free to text Bakugou and I whenever you like. Until tomorrow, Midoriya,” Todoroki says sweetly, pressing a short kiss to Midoriya’s cheek. With a blush, Midoriya exits the car and walks up to his apartment door. When he takes out his keys and unlocks the door, Midoriya turns back around and sees Todoroki waving to him in his car, causing him to giggle and wave back at him. Once inside his apartment and the door is closed, Midoriya leans against the wall by the door and lets out a sigh, recollecting every detail of today’s wonderful dates. Midoriya suddenly feels his phone goes off in his pocket so he pulls it out to read the newest text message. </p><p>Thank you for going on a date with us, I had a wonderful time with you tonight. Can’t wait for our date tomorrow❤️ - Sent by Todo🔥❄️Attack at 10:21 pm</p><p>With a warm smile on his face, Midoriya quickly types up a reply. </p><p>No, thank YOU for the amazing dates! I had a really great time with you both and I can’t wait for tomorrow 🥰- Sent at 10:22 pm</p><p>“Looks like someone had a great time,” Kaminari says teasingly, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand, “The tea. Spill it. Now.”</p><p>“At least let me get changed first,” Midoriya retorts, heading to his room to change into some sweats and a loose fitting shirt. Once he gets changed, he gets another notification and sees that Bakugou sent him a picture. As soon as Midoriya opens it, his face turns bright red. </p><p>(Picture of Midoriya facing away from the camera, his butt very prominent and thiccc in his jeans)<br/>By the way, your butt looked really good today 😜 - Sent by <br/>Baku💥Attack at 10:25 pm</p><p>Delete that!! - Sent at 10:25 pm</p><p>I don’t think so, sweetheart - Sent by Baku💥Attack at 10:26 pm</p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow at 12:58 pm~</p><p>Midoriya eagerly waits for Bakugou and Todoroki to pick him up for their date. Midoriya is super excited but also incredibly nervous. What if the entire interior of their home is purely white marble and he breaks something? Would there be butlers and maids there, judging everything about him? ‘No,’ Midoriya thinks to himself firmly, ‘It’ll all be ok. It’ll be a romantic date and I will just enjoy my time with Bakugou and Todoroki. No matter how many stories their home has.’ Will you though? ‘Shut up, self doubt! No one invited you!’ Midoriya’s phone interrupts his inner dialogue and it’s a text from Todoroki saying that they’re pulling up in front of his apartment right now. Shaking off the rest of his self doubt, Midoriya makes sure he has everything he needs, including a pair of swim shorts, and goes outside. </p><p>He notices a vehicle coming up to the sidewalk that he’s on and his jaw drops severely at the sight in front of him. ‘Is that a limousine?!’ Midoriya thinks to himself. He must be dreaming, right? Unfortunately, that’s not the case. A 2438.4 cm (80 ft) long black limo has pulled up right next to Midoriya and a driver in a super fancy suit is getting out to open the door for Midoriya. Midoriya blushes and shyly thanks the limousine driver for his courteous manner and goes inside the long vehicle. Once inside, Midoriya is shocked even more at the interior; the walls are lined with leather couches, there’s a mini bar stocked with champagne glasses and expensive looking drinks, a not-so-mini fridge, and even a jacuzzi. </p><p>“You know, it’s a bit rude to not say hello to your new boyfriends,” Bakugou says teasingly, snapping Midoriya out of his trance. </p><p>“Oh! S-Sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose!” Midoriya says while waving his hands. </p><p>“I’m just joking, babe. Relax,” Bakugou chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to Midoriya’s cheek and handing him a bouquet of roses, “From us.” Midoriya’s eyes sparkle at the large bouquet, happily accepting the gift. </p><p>“These are so beautiful,” Midoriya coos, “Thank you both so much, you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“You deserve all the gifts in the world, my love,” Todoroki suave voice opposes. God, how can two human beings be so smooth?!</p><p>“But, is this really your limo?” Midoriya asks, finally addressing the elephant in the r... well, on the highway. </p><p>“This is just the limousine we use when we attend music award shows or special interviews,” Todoroki explains in a tone a little too nonchalant for Midoriya’s liking. ‘You “just” have this limo?! It’s practically the size of my apartment!’ Midoriya thinks. “We actually choose to pick you up in our limo since Bakugou and I didn’t think it’d be fair for one of us to sit in the backseat of one of our cars. This way all of us can sit together.” Midoriya couldn’t help but coo at the thought of one of the boys bickering about where he should sit in their car. He could only imagine how much of a fight Bakugou would’ve put up to be sitting with him. </p><p>“It also gives me an excuse to do this,” Bakugou says sneakily before tickling Midoriya’s sides. Instantly, Midoriya squeals and tries to escape the merciless tickling. If you’ve met any ticklish person in your lifetime, Midoriya is about 3 times as ticklish. </p><p>“N-No! Please stop! Have m-mercy!” Midoriya manages to get out around uncontrollable laughter. Eventually, Bakugou gives up and gives Midoriya a sweet peck on the lips. </p><p>“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable,” Bakugou purrs, making Midoriya blush and turn away from Bakugou’s seductive gaze. Or his face might just be red from laughing so hard. Todoroki and Bakugou serve Midoriya some melon soda and the three enjoy the rest of the ride to Bakugou and Todoroki’s house. As it turns out, Bakugou and Todoroki share one house and Sero and Shinsou share one, which makes sense given the two different relationships. After 10 minutes of driving to a private location outside of town, the limousine pulls in front of a large 4 story house surrounded by shrubbery and beautiful flowers. There’s even a fountain with a split heart made of stone in the center. Yep, this is pretty much what Midoriya was expecting from two ridiculously rich idols. </p><p>“Just...how many rooms are in this house?” Midoriya asks in a fearful voice as the driver opens the limousine door for them. </p><p>“Well, there’s the living room, the kitchen, 5 guest rooms, 3 guest bathrooms, 1 master bathroom connected to our master bedroom, a recording room, a study, a gaming and movie room, a personal gym, the ballroom, and a few more rooms can’t list at the moment,” Todoroki lists off, Midoriya’s eyes growing wider the more Todoroki speaks. </p><p>“We also have a huge pool, jacuzzi, and a greenhouse for our flowers and fresh herbs in the backyard,” Bakugou states. Ok, Midoriya’s jaw is basically in hell right now. </p><p>“It’s a miracle you two can even leave this huge house just to go to concerts and stuff,” Midoriya mutters to himself. </p><p>“Come on, we’ll show you around,” Bakugou tells Midoriya. The three go up to the super tall, double door entrance to the estate and enter the most grand building Midoriya has ever seen. Everything looks so sleek and expensive, from the furniture to the floors to the walls covered with gold music awards. Midoriya’s only seen places like this in the media and it’s absolutely surreal that he gets to be in such a home. As Todoroki said before, there were roughly 20 rooms inside of the mansion; Midoriya would forget about how big the house was too, he pretty much forgot his own name when he saw the game and movie room with the MASSIVE TV, the large couch that might as well be two king size beds, and the arcade machines and pool table. And did one of the rooms just have a 304.8 cm (10 ft) tall fish tank?!?! </p><p>“How do you not get lost in this place?” Midoriya asks incredulously. </p><p>“We just got used to it I guess,” Todoroki responds nonchalantly, amused by Midoriya’s reactions to their home. Despite what others might think, this home wasn’t just given to them; Heart Attack has worked really hard to get to where they are now and this home is a display of all of the hard work Bakugou and Todoroki has put into their professions as idols. Neither of their parents gave the idols any money to pay for their home or their idol journey, it was all them. And this was just one of the things that Midoriya found so admirable about Bakugou and Todoroki. However, there is one thing that’s currently confusing Midoriya. </p><p>“I’m slightly surprised that I haven’t seen any butlers or maids during our tour,” Midoriya brings up. </p><p>“Oh, we don’t have any,” Bakugou informs Midoriya, “Sometimes we have a maid or two clean our house and we’d have security guards nearby. But we don’t like to be like those celebrities that are too lazy to get their own water or put on our clothes. It just makes us feel weird.”</p><p>“Besides, I’d much rather see Bakugou in a maid outfit than some woman,” Todoroki says teasingly. </p><p>“Shut up!” Bakugou bites back, clearly embarrassed. Seeing Bakugou Katsuki embarrassed? That’s one thing checked off Midoriya’s bucket list. Eventually the three finish their tour, ending it with a view of their glorious backyard. The flowers decorating the fences with a rainbow of colors and the heart shaped jacuzzi attached to the pool is the icing on the cake. </p><p>“Shall we get changed so we can enjoy the swimming pool?” Todoroki offers. Bakugou and Midoriya agree and Todoroki leads Midoriya to a guest bathroom so that he can change. Midoriya enters the bathroom after thanking the idol and begins getting changed, kind of grateful that he was given this privacy. But, at the same time, Midoriya can’t help but be nervous at the idea of seeing his most favorite idols shirtless. Sure, he’s seen some magazine covers and pictures on the internet that may or may not be photoshopped, but it has to be so much different in person, right? With his thoughts still wondering, Midoriya exits the bathroom wearing his swim shorts and sandals, waiting by the bathroom door with his casual clothes in his hands. He would head straight outside but he fears accidentally getting lost. </p><p>“You need to stop teasing us like this,” Bakugou’s voice startles Midoriya, making him look up. Midoriya instantly has to fight the urge to get a nosebleed, Bakugou and Todoroki are both wearing swim trunks that go down to above the knees and above them are the most chiseled abs, impressive pectorals (Bakugou’s being more prominent than Todoroki’s), and muscular arms. ‘Holy crap, they’re so hot!! This is practically one of my eroticas coming true! This should be the reason why the band is called Heart Attack,’ Midoriya thinks. </p><p>“How am I teasing you?” Midoriya asks finally in response to Bakugou. </p><p>“Your butt looks really good in those swim shorts,” Bakugou says in a flirty way, making Midoriya blush. </p><p>“C-Can we go swimming now?” Midoriya responds to avoid further embarrassment as well as other growing problems. Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki go outside to the large backyard and Midoriya places his clothes on one of the lounge chairs next to the pool, making sure that his wallet and phone are wrapped up and protected in his clothes. Soon, the three boys are swimming around in the huge pool, enjoying the rays of the sun and the cool pool water. However, it’s not long until the horseplay begins; Todoroki begins to splash at Bakugou to which the blonde retaliates with a wave of his own, Midoriya gets in on the fun and sneakily hits Bakugou and Todoroki with a squirt of water from his cupped hands. Unfortunately, this ends quickly when Bakugou picks up Midoriya and dunks him underwater. Honestly, Midoriya enjoyed it more than he should have. Bakugou’s muscles are definitely not just for show and they felt great. Time fly’s by and it’s already 5:30 when Todoroki checks his waterproof phone. </p><p>“I think it’s about time we wash up and start making dinner,” Todoroki declares while drying off his hair with a towel before turning to Midoriya, “Are you ok with pizza?”</p><p>“I don’t think you should ever have to ask me if I’m ok with pizza. Of course I am,” Midoriya replies teasingly, currently exiting the pool. </p><p>“Perfect,” Todoroki returns with a smile, “Bakugou, you can use the shower first since you’ll be starting dinner.” Bakugou nods and goes into the house to shower. </p><p>“Bakugou knows how to cook?” Midoriya asks, always thinking that Todoroki would be the chef in the relationship. Then again, Bakugou would be the type to aggressively tell you to take care of yourself as he cooks a five course meal. </p><p>“Mmhm,” Todoroki hums, “I know it doesn’t really fit the whole bad boy image he’s been painted into by the group but he actually loves to cook.” Midoriya goes to pick up with clothes but notices that they are pretty damp. I guess they became victims of the splash fight. At least his phone and wallet are ok still. “I could lend you some clothes to use while we dry your clothes if you’d like,” Todoroki offers, to which Midoriya happily accepts. Todoroki gives Midoriya some boxers and comfortable clothes to change into once inside the house and the two separate into two different bathrooms to shower and change. As Midoriya puts on the spare clothes he was given, he notices that the pants are way too big for him, even when he pulls the elastic string all the way. But, the shirt does go all the way to the middle of his thighs so...</p><p>Midoriya exits the bathroom and walks in the general direction of where the kitchen is, noticing that Bakugou is already there, wearing loose fitting sweats and a black tank top that shows off his strong collarbones and the sides of his abdomen.  Bakugou looks up when he notices Midoriya’s presence, a little thrown back by the fact that he’s only wearing his shirt and a pair of underwear underneath. ‘Crap, he’s really testing my self control,’ Bakugou thinks, ‘No one should be allowed to be this cute.’</p><p>“Hi,” Midoriya says shyly. </p><p>“Hey cutie,” Bakugou says with a wink. Midoriya sits down at the kitchen island, watching Bakugou make pizza dough and marinara sauce from scratch. “What do you like on your pizza?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Hmm, I’ll take (pizza topping 1) and (pizza topping 2) please,” Midoriya requests. </p><p>“Excellent choice, my love,” Todoroki says as he enters the kitchen, handing Midoriya and Bakugou some bottles of water. </p><p>“Babe, can you go get me some oregano from the greenhouse?” Bakugou asks Todoroki. </p><p>“Of course, lovely,” Todoroki says sweetly, pressing a kiss to Bakugou’s forehead before heading to the backyard. Todoroki continues to help Bakugou with dinner, Midoriya watching along happily and making small talk with the two idols. The pizzas are in the oven after a few minutes and of course, they have an actual wood fire pizza oven in their kitchen to cook the pizzas faster. After what seems like a long wait, the pizzas are done and the throuple devours their homemade pizzas. This is definitely one of the best pizzas Midoriya has had in his lifetime. And Midoriya totally didn’t burn the roof of his mouth with the hot cheese on the first bite. After everyone was done eating, Todoroki washes the dishes so Bakugou could prepare some popcorn to snack on during the movie. Bakugou and Todoroki escort Midoriya to the movie room, the size of the TV still impressing Midoriya to no end. </p><p>“So, what are some of your favorite movies?” Todoroki asks Midoriya. </p><p>“Huh, it’s been a while actually. But I do like the movie Convict,” Midoriya says thoughtfully. </p><p>“The movie where I acted as an inmate who was wrongfully put in jail by the mafia and had to get my revenge?” Bakugou asks skeptically. </p><p>“I also like the movie Out of the Shadows,” Midoriya says with a nervous smile, trying to cover up Bakugou’s statement. </p><p>“The movie where I played a vampire leader who had to overthrow the regressive vampire council?” Todoroki asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Undercover?” Midoriya squeaks. </p><p>“When we acted as a FBI agents?” <br/>Bakugou and Todoroki point out. There definitely seems to be a pattern here. </p><p>“Ok, yes I’ve watched every movie you two have been in. Even that one movie when you were just Soldiers 1 and 2,” Midoriya confessed while touching his forefingers together. They probably should be slightly afraid that Midoriya is such a fan of them, but honestly, Bakugou and Todoroki can’t help but to find the green-haired fanboy super adorable. </p><p>“Well we do get free copies of each movie that we’ve been in so if you want, we can watch Undercover,” Bakugou offers. Excitedly, Midoriya nods and plops himself right in the middle of the massive pile of blankets and pillows on the large couch. Bakugou puts on the movie and Todoroki gets the bowl of the assortment of popcorn. Once the movie is in and the lights are off, the throuple cuddles together and enjoys the movie. Of course Midoriya is biased since his favorite idols are in the movie but it really is a good movie. The acting is great, the plot and story is straight forward yet intriguing, and special effects and explosions are really cool.</p><p>“Is it true that in some of your scenes, you didn’t use stunt doubles?” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Actually, yeah,” Bakugou says around his mouth full of popcorn, swallowing the food before continuing to speak, “Since Todo and I took some acrobatic classes in the past, we insisted on doing some of our own stunts. So the scene where I backflip off the motorcycle during the car chase scene was really me.”</p><p>“You should’ve seen the bruise that Bakugou got after landing on his knees on the concrete in one of our filming attempts,” Todoroki chimes in, cringing at the memory. </p><p>“It didn’t hurt that bad. My pants were the only thing that saved me from losing all skin on my knees though,” Bakugou responds. This pattern pretty much continues for the rest of the movie, Midoriya occasionally asking some pressing questions for his internal Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto Wikipedia pages and the two idols happily answer his questions. But of course there is also a lot of cuddling and loving caresses that Midoriya can’t help but to soak it all up. Before they know it, the movie is already over and the end credits are scrolling on the TV screen. </p><p>“It was kind of refreshing to look back at the movies we starred in,” Todoroki pipes up, his hand unconsciously going through Midoriya’s hair. </p><p>“Wanna just watch whatever’s good on Netflix now?” Bakugou asks his boyfriends. </p><p>“I heard (insert something on Netflix) is pretty good,” Midoriya mentions. With a shrug, Bakugou puts on the movie and returns to his original cuddling position. About 20 minutes into the movie, Midoriya begins to drift off. ‘No, must...stay...awake,’ Midoriya tells himself, ‘But head pats... and cuddles...too comfy.’ Todoroki turns his head and a soft smile comes across his face at the sight of Midoriya sleeping in between him and Bakugou. Todoroki gets Bakugou’s attention and has him look down to admire the sleeping boy. </p><p>“Damn, he looks so cute right now,” Bakugou says softly. </p><p>“Such an angelic face,” Todoroki says just as softly, cooing when Midoriya presses his soft cheek against Todoroki’s hand. I think it’s safe to say that Bakugou and Todoroki are officially in love with this boy. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————-<br/>Nearly 2 months has passed and everything has gone really well with Midoriya’s relationship with Bakugou and Todoroki. And for Kaminari with Sero and Shinsou as well. Naturally, it is a little difficult given that Heart Attack is constantly busy with song writing and performances but they all managed to make it work. Bakugou and Todoroki text and video call Midoriya whenever they get the chance, take him out for extravagant lunches and shopping sprees on longer breaks from recording sessions, and the idols would even have presents like bouquets of flowers and boxes of expensive chocolates delivered to Midoriya while he’s at work. Of course, Midoriya’s coworkers would tease him and turn him into a blushing mess as he dodges questions about his very private love life. </p><p>As of right now, Heart Attack is writing a new song for their newest album ‘Neva Loved Ya’, bouncing off ideas and really enjoying how it’s coming along. A staff member soon peeks their head inside of the room they’re in, catching the idol group’s attention. </p><p>“Excuse me, Todoroki. Your manager would like you to see him in his office,” the staff member informs him. </p><p>“Thanks, Shouji. I’ll be right there,” Todoroki says, putting down his notebook and getting up from his beanbag chair. </p><p>“What the hell does he want?” Bakugou mumbles under his breath. </p><p>“Let’s just hope it’s quick,” Todoroki tells him as he makes his way to his manager’s office. Yeah, Todoroki will just say it right now. He hates their manager. He constantly smokes, he talks down on the staff that work so hard to help Heart Attack in any way they can (Heart Attack ALWAYS makes sure that anyone that works with them gets paid handsomely), and he’s overall just... well, an ass. Honestly, it’s about time the idol group gets a new manager, only having this guy as manager because he knows how to advertise. But, being a good businessperson doesn’t change the fact that you’re an ass. Todoroki eventually gets to the manager’s office and knocks on the door. </p><p>“Who is it?” A gruff voice calls back. Instead of responding back, Todoroki just opens the door. </p><p>“You wanted to see me, manager?” Todoroki asks as he peeks his head into the office. His manager is wearing an obnoxious magenta suit without a shirt underneath the jacket, a gold chain, and blue tinted shades.</p><p>“Ah yes! Todoroki, come in and sit down,” the manager says. Reluctantly, Todoroki sits down in a chair across from his desk. “Look I’m going to get to the point,” the manager says before taking a long drag of his cigarette, the stench making Todoroki cringe, “To increase your popularity as the heartthrob you are, I have a scandal in mind.”</p><p>“What exactly is the scandal?” Todoroki says while squinting his eyes, fearing what’s about to leave the manager’s lips. </p><p>~Quick Jump Cut to the Tour Bus~</p><p>“He wants you to go on a date with some thot?!” Bakugou shouts angrily.</p><p>“That seems to be the case,” Todoroki says with clear distaste, “Obviously I don’t want to go through with this since that’s even more disrespectful for the woman as well as disrespectful to you, but I don’t really have a choice. You know how he is.”</p><p>“God, I want to strangle that asshole!” Bakugou shouts, pacing angrily in the small bunk space and resisting the urge to break something. “So what are you going to do then? Does Midoriya know?”</p><p>“Of course not, I obviously don’t plan on dating this girl so there’s no need to tell Midoriya. I’m going to meet with her just so the manager thinks we went on a date, calmly let her know I’m seeing someone else, and never see her again,” Todoroki explains. </p><p>“And if paparazzi spots you and publishes pictures?” Bakugou asks in a pressing tone, his arms folded across his chest. </p><p>“I’ll wear a disguise. If Midoriya can still recognize me, I’ll talk to him personally,” Todoroki says shortly. Bakugou stares down Todoroki for a few more seconds but eventually gives in and releases a deep sigh. Sometimes he really hates his manager and this definitely one of those moments. </p><p>“Alright. But you better come back with something for me,” Bakugou says with a small pout. </p><p>“I’ll stop by your favorite donut shop afterwards,” Todoroki promised with a small smile. After a few more seconds, a sly smirk spreads across Bakugou’s face and before Todoroki can blink, Bakugou is on his knees in between Todoroki’s legs and unzipping his pants. </p><p>“And may I ask what you are doing?” Todoroki asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Just reminding you that I can suck your dick better than any girl on the planet,” Bakugou says with a seductive wink. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning~</p><p>Todoroki is currently outside of a small cafe on the brink of town, waiting for the woman he’s supposed to be having a “date” with. He’s wearing a thin turtleneck sweater, slim jeans, and pleather boots. He’s also wearing foundation to cover his scar, a gray colored contact in his blue eye, and a blue wig, just as he did on his first date with Midoriya. After a couple of minutes of messaging his lovers on his phone, a woman approaches Todoroki, causing him to look up and pocket his phone. </p><p>“Hello! Todoroki Shouto, correct?” The woman asks. </p><p>“That would be me,” Todoroki replies simply, extending his hand for a handshake. </p><p>“Well it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Yaoyorozu Momo but you can just call me Momo,” Momo says while shaking Todoroki’s hand. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well, Momo. Shall we go inside?” Todoroki offers. Momo simply nods and the two enter the cafe, taking a seat away from the windows to avoid as much attention as possible. After ordering some tea, the two sit in awkward silence. For quite a while. Wow this is really awkward. </p><p>“So, how has touring been for you?” Momo asks Todoroki. </p><p>“A bit tiring. Still great though,” Todoroki replies before taking a long sip of tea. Another pause. “May I ask what your occupation is?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m the owner of the Yao fashion line,” Momo answers. Huh, Todoroki knew that last name sounded familiar. The Yao fashion line is a fashion line that specializes in street wear that can also double as self defense gear. Not to mention, Yao dedicates themselves to hiring models of all body types, models of all skin colors and types, and models of all genders. They’re arguably the most progressive fashion line in the world. </p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing,” Todoroki compliments, “Your latest season fashion line was fantastic.”</p><p>“Why thank you,” Momo says with a smile. More sips of tea. More awkward silence. Todoroki figures now would be the perfect moment to establish his boundaries. “Listen,” Momo says with a sigh, surprising Todoroki, “You don’t have to worry about me falling in love with you. I can see that you’re not comfortable with all of this and to be completely honest, neither am I.” Todoroki is lost for words for a moment but soon, he releases a sigh of relief. </p><p>“I see,” Todoroki starts, “I’m glad we can come to an agreement. I’m really sorry you had to get dragged into this, my manager can be... really difficult at times.”</p><p>“I completely agree,” Momo says with a small giggle, “I actually decided to attend this date because your manager’s niece told me to. She said she knows how her uncle gets and I couldn’t disappoint her.”</p><p>“You know my manager’s niece?” Todoroki asks. </p><p>“Why yes. In fact, she’s my girlfriend. Her name is Jirou Kyouka. She’s an excellent business person but her uncle just never gives her the time of day. I’m almost certain he uses every possible opportunity to feel superior,” Momo says, clear distaste in her voice when she has to mention Todoroki’s manager. </p><p>“Yes, it is quite unfortunate,” Todoroki says with a sigh. Suddenly, Todoroki gets a fantastic idea. “Can you possibly tell me more about your lover, Jirou?”</p><p>~Yay Another Time Skip, It’s Tomorrow~</p><p>Midoriya is spending some alone time in his apartment, laying down on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn as a movie plays on the television. But he’s not really paying attention to the movie right now and is aimlessly scrolling through social media on his phone. As he’s looking through various pictures, he sees something that catches his eye. It’s a picture of the famous Yaoyorozu Momo talking to a tall man outside of a cafe. Naturally, the caption under the picture is overly dramatic and uses way too many emojis to take seriously, showing that this is definitely not a reliable source. Could they be any more desperate for views? ‘Yaoyorozu is such an icon though,’ Midoriya thinks while staring at the picture, ‘I love the outfit she’s...wait...why does that guy look familiar?’ Midoriya looks at the picture closer, his eyes widening when he realizes that the man in the picture is, in fact, Todoroki in disguise. </p><p>‘Did...Todoroki go on a date with Yaoyorozu Momo?’ Midoriya wonders, slightly hurt at the thought, but he shakes all negative thoughts off, ‘No, he said from the start that he wanted a serious relationship with Bakugou and I. Maybe he just met with her to discuss a new fashion line or something. Lots of famous people start collaboration projects. Don’t go jumping to conclusions just yet, Midoriya.’ Right on cue, Midoriya’s phone buzzes, nearly making him lose grip on it and getting a phone to the face. Midoriya goes to his notifications and sees a new message from Todoroki, instantly opening it. </p><p>Are you busy right now? I’d like to take you somewhere and it’s important. I’m about 5 minutes away - Sent by Todo🔥❄️Attack at 3:15 pm</p><p>Midoriya is slightly nervous at the suddenly serious message but musters up the courage to respond regardless. </p><p>No, I’m not busy. I’ll wait for you outside - Sent at 3:16 pm</p><p>After sending the message, Midoriya shuts off the TV, begrudgingly throws away the popcorn remaining in the bowl he was eating from, and grabs his keys and wallet before going outside of the apartment. He only has to wait a couple of minutes before Todoroki’s silver car pulls up to the sidewalk. Midoriya gets into the vehicle and Todoroki drives off once he’s buckled his seatbelt. </p><p>“Sorry for the short notice, I hope I haven’t interrupted anything important,” Todoroki says apologetically. </p><p>“Oh no, it’s no problem at all. I wasn’t really doing anything,” Midoriya assures him, not quite able to look in Todoroki’s direction. There’s about a few minutes of just the radio playing music before Todoroki decides to speak up. </p><p>“You’re awfully quiet today,” Todoroki says observantly, “Is there something on your mind?” Midoriya stiffens slightly and tries to brush it off. </p><p>“Oh, u-um...it’s nothing,” Midoriya stutters. Despite trying to brush it off, Todoroki is a lot smarter than that. </p><p>“I’m guessing you saw the picture of me with Yaoyorozu Momo?” Todoroki asks, causing Midoriya to visibly flinch. </p><p>“Yeah,” Midoriya says simply, his insecurities getting the best of him. He jumps slightly but instantly relaxes when Todoroki reaches over with one hand and squeezes Midoriya’s hand. </p><p>“I can assure you that it was not a date. We both came to an agreement that we weren’t going to be with each other, especially since we’re both in committed relationships,” Todoroki states. Internally, Midoriya breaths a sigh of relief. ‘See, I told you you had nothing to worry about,’ Midoriya thinks to himself. </p><p>“Then where exactly are we going? You said it was important,” Midoriya asks. </p><p>“Let’s just say there’s some business that needs to be taken care of,” Todoroki says. They continue to drive for roughly 20 minutes before they finally pull up to a tall building with lots of windows. As they park and get out of the car, Midoriya gazes up at the building in awe. </p><p>“Is this...?” Midoriya starts but Todoroki finishes for him. </p><p>“This is where Heart Attack records their songs,” Todoroki explains, leading Midoriya inside and through the grand entrance to the elevator in the back of large first floor, “This is also where my manager’s office is.” Midoriya eyebrows raise at this new information, his curiosity growing even more as the elevator takes them to the highest floor in the building. When the door opens and the two step out, Midoriya sees Bakugou sitting in a chair by two large doors that most likely lead to the manager’s office. </p><p>“Midoriya?” Bakugou asks, standing up and going up to his lovers, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Ah, Todoroki you’ve made it,” a female voice says before Midoriya can answer. Midoriya looks past his boyfriends and his eyes widen when he sees no other than Yaoyorozu Momo herself. There’s also a woman who is slightly shorter than her with purple hair standing next to her. </p><p>“Y-Y-Yaoyorozu Momo?!” Midoriya squeals, trying his hardest to set back his fanboy nature. </p><p>“Ah, you must be Midoriya Izuku. Todoroki told me about you. And please, call me Momo,” Momo says with a smile and a polite bow. ‘A-An angel?!’ Midoriya thinks. </p><p>“I’m Jirou Kyouka, nice to meet you,” the purple-haired girl says politely to introduce herself, to which Midoriya is quick to shake her hand. </p><p>“Why did you call us here? What’s going on?” Bakugou asks Todoroki. </p><p>“Something that should’ve been done a long time ago,” Todoroki answers, the mystery making Midoriya and Bakugou look at each other with equally confused glances. Todoroki makes eye contact with Momo as if to silently ask her if she was ready. She nods her head and with that, the throuple and Momo open the doors to the manager’s office, encouraging Jirou to stay behind to make a more grand appearance. Naturally, the manager was at his desk, smoking a cigarette and barely doing any work. Once he spots Todoroki and Momo, his whole face contorts into a sleazy smile. </p><p>“Ah, there’s the new hot couple!” the manager says, “How was the date?” </p><p>“Didn’t work out. We’re both incredibly gay,” Todoroki says with a sly smirk. The manager’s eyes widen in shock, the cigarette that was once perched on his bottom lip falling onto the ground. </p><p>“W-What do you mean?” the manager asks. </p><p>“I mean I’m dating not only Bakugou...,” Todoroki starts as he walks in between Bakugou and Midoriya and wraps his arms around both of their waists, the gesture making Midoriya blush but Bakugou smirk, “but one of my greatest fans, Midoriya Izuku, as well.”</p><p>“And I just happen to be dating your niece,” Momo says with a smile, turning towards the open office doors and holding her hand out for Jirou to take after she walks in. </p><p>“T-This can’t be,” the manager says, sounding more confused and distraught by the second. But the news doesn’t stop there. Time for the final blow. </p><p>“Oh, and you’re fired,” Todoroki says, the news causing Midoriya’s jaw to drop as he looks between his boyfriends and the newly fired manager who looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. Bakugou just smirks, however, and is forced to hold back his laughter, clearly enjoying this expression on the manager. </p><p>“N-No!...T-This has to be a joke! You can’t fire me!” the manager says in clear panic, refusing to believe that a pretty boy can fire him. Right on cue, the office phone rings and the manager sees that the caller is his boss. Ah, they’ll clear this up! The manager picks up the call and puts the phone on speaker. “Perfect timing! Todoroki over here is trying to fire me. That can’t possibly be the case, right?” the manager says with a small laugh, his cockiness making Bakugou want to snap his neck right then and there. </p><p>“Oh, so Todoroki already told you?” the voice on the phone asks, making the manager nearly get whiplash with how fast he turned his head to face the phone, “Yes, your niece Jirou has delivered a fantastic proposal and has shown that she would be perfect as manager. She has already increased the sales of merchandise and tickets by 20%, some of the money going to charities dedicated to LGBTQ+ youth and environmental protection groups, increased the fan base ever since the announcement of Todoroki and Shinsou’s relationships, and even brought up modeling opportunities for Midoriya and Kaminari.” Did Midoriya hear that right? They want him... as a model?! AND he gets to be with Bakugou and Todoroki publicly?! Ok now THIS has to be a dream. “I’m sorry but frankly, your managing and advertising style is a bit outdated. Jirou will be replacing you and we ask that you turn in everything that was provided to you from us. That includes the extra car, the free merchandise, and the keys to the office, which will now be going to Jirou.” The phone call ends and the manager looks as if he’s about to have a breakdown, this just can’t be happening to him. In a livid manner, the manager, well ex-manager, packs up some personal belongings into his bag and throws the keys to the office at Jirou’s feet. </p><p>“This won’t be the last you hear of me!” the ex-manager shouts in rage before swiftly exiting the building. </p><p>“See you never, you homophobic ass wipe!!” Bakugou shouts after him with a wide smile on his face. As soon as he’s gone, Midoriya is embraced by Bakugou and Todoroki in a big hug, the three feeling a large wave of euphoria. </p><p>“So, I really get to be with you two?” Midoriya asks excitedly. </p><p>“We would’ve travelled to hell in back if it meant we could be in a relationship with you. We meant every word when we said we wanted this to be serious. I love you,” Todoroki confesses, his suave voice making Midoriya blush. </p><p>“The same goes for me,” Bakugou chimes in, “I love you and I would’ve easily kicked that douchebag’s ass or anyone’s ass if they tried to get in our way.” Midoriya is swooning now, a smile spreading across his freckled cheeks. </p><p>“I love you both as well,” Midoriya says, still smiling as he joins his lovers into another group hug, giggling slightly as they press kisses wherever they can reach. </p><p>“Congratulations on the promotion, sweetheart,” Momo says to Jirou, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have done it without you by my side,” Jirou returns with a smile before turning her attention to the throuple, “I look forward to working with you two and the rest of Heart Attack.”</p><p>“We look forward to working with you as well, manager,” Todoroki says with a small bow. </p><p>“And, Midoriya, you and Kaminari have your first photo shoot with a local fashion company in a few days. I’ll send you the details later,” Jirou says to Midoriya. </p><p>“T-Thank you so much for the opportunity,” Midoriya says with a bow of his head. He can tell that this is only the beginning of his brand new life. </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>About three months has passed and life has turned on it’s head for everybody. Heart Attack is more popular than ever now that they have announced their relationships, having concerts and interviews left and right. And when they’re not touring, they’re even volunteering at homeless shelters and hosting small concerts for LGBTQ youth centers. Midoriya and Kaminari began modeling not too long ago, quickly adapting to posing in lots of clothes for an hour straight and becoming viewed on billboards across Japan. Luckily, their schedules rarely clash with Heart Attack’s. And lastly, Jirou has truly embraced her role as the new manager, making endless profits for the idol group as well as Midoriya and Kaminari; she even proposed to Momo last week and the two are now happily engaged. </p><p>As of right now, Heart Attack finally has another break from song writing and touring so Kaminari is with Sero and Shinsou somewhere in Europe and Midoriya is with Bakugou and Todoroki in a private beach house in Japan. The three have complete security and literally any paparazzi that try to step foot on the land around them or on the beach by them will face a ridiculously high fine. Midoriya is in the kitchen of the beach house making dinner for his lovers while they’re in the shower and on a video call with Kaminari. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, guess what else Shinsou and Sero got me!” Kaminari exclaims excitedly over Midoriya’s template, pulling up an expensive looking pair of sneakers, “Look how cute these shoes are! They had a personal designer from here take a pair of Christian Louboutin sneakers, make them rose gold and decorate the sides with spikes!”</p><p>“NO WAY!! Those are so cute!!” Midoriya squeals, admiring the shoes Kaminari is showing off. </p><p>“Is what you’re making supposed to be boiling over?” Kaminari asks, looking over Midoriya’s shoulder. Midoriya gasps and quickly runs to the stove top, quickly lowering the heat and checking the pot of miso broth. </p><p>“Oh thank god, I didn’t ruin it,” Midoriya says with a sigh of relief, “It’s your fault for distracting me!”</p><p>“Hey, it’s the chef’s job to pay attention to their dish,” Kaminari returns sassily, “Whatcha making anyways?”</p><p>“Salmon roulade with some jasmine rice, stir fry vegetables, and miso broth,” Midoriya says as he turns the broth and double checks the roulade in the oven (unfortunately I have not made this before but I would LOVE to make a chicken or salmon roulade one day😁). </p><p>“Ooh, look at you! So fancy,” Kaminari compliments, “Someone’s feeding their menz real good tonight. What’s the occasion?” </p><p>“C-Can’t I make a nice meal for my boyfriends?” Midoriya says in a defensive voice, facing away from his tablet so Kaminari can’t see him blush. </p><p>“Suure,” Kaminari says, knowing full well what Midoriya’s plans are for tonight, “What lingerie did you get?”</p><p>“I mean I couldn’t resist getting the white- HEY! Wait a minute!” Midoriya stops himself abruptly, finally facing his tablet to find Kaminari smirking. </p><p>“Sweetie, you’re very easy to read,” Kaminari says, “Just make sure you’re doing it because YOU want to. Don’t worry about what your boyfriends want to do.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Midoriya says with a smile, grateful to have a friend that will always look out for his well being, “But don’t worry, I made this decision on my own and  I’m ready.” </p><p>“Aww, my little baby is growing up,” Kaminari gushes, making Midoriya roll his eyes playfully. Suddenly Kaminari’s eyes look to the side of his screen and doesn’t say anything for a solid minute.</p><p>“Ok, who’s naked?” Midoriya asks jokingly. </p><p>“Both of them, gotta go. Use protection!” Kaminari shouts, not giving Midoriya the chance to make a comeback and hanging up quickly. Midoriya just rolls his eyes again and brings his full focus to cooking dinner. The roulade is finally ready to come out of the oven and the vegetables are just about ready so Midoriya pulls the salmon roulade from the oven and gives each roll a squeeze of lemon juice for more flavor. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around Midoriya’s waist, making him jump slightly. </p><p>“Mmm, smells delicious, love,” Todoroki says into Midoriya’s ear, nuzzling against the side of his neck. </p><p>“Hey, no hogging the dessert,” Bakugou says from the kitchen entrance, “You know, you really didn’t have to cook all of this, right?”</p><p>“It’s no problem at all! I love to cook and I wanted to make a special meal for you two,” Midoriya says with a bright smile, “Food’s done so I’ll fix your plates and we can eat at the table on the balcony.” Midoriya pulls out three plates and three small bowls for the broth and prepares all three plates with a pile of rice, some stir fry vegetables, a roll of salmon roulade, and some broth on the side. The three lovers take their dinner along with some silverware and go out to the balcony that over looks the beach next to the house, the sunset a beautiful orange, yellow and pink and reflecting off of the ocean water. Midoriya can’t tell which is prettier, the sunset or his two lovers. Ah, screw it, Bakugou and Todoroki glowing in the sun is the most beautiful sight. They sit down at the glass patio table and enjoy the food Midoriya has prepared. </p><p>“This is absolutely delicious, Midoriya,” Todoroki compliments, “Thanks again for cooking dinner.” Since his mouth is full of roulade and rice, Bakugou just nods in agreement. </p><p>“I’m glad you both enjoy it,” Midoriya says, trying not to blush too hard from the praise. The two make some small talk as they finish their dinner and watch the sunset radiate over the beautiful ocean water. Midoriya should definitely suggest the three of them go down to the beach for a swim tomorrow. However, tonight there’s a different priority in his mind. Once everyone is done, Todoroki was quick to offer to do the dishes and Bakugou put away all the leftovers since Midoriya did all the cooking. Once everything was cleaned up, the throuple goes up to the master bedroom of the beach house to watch TV and cuddle. </p><p>‘Alright, time to put my plan to action,’ Midoriya thinks to himself. Midoriya then swiftly excuses himself and goes into the conjoined bathroom. With quick precision, Midoriya takes a quick shower, making sure to clean himself out well while doing so, dries off, and puts on deodorant and cologne. Midoriya then takes out a box he’s hidden in the cupboards of the bathroom and takes a deep breath before opening in to slip on its contents. Midoriya can’t help but to feel a little insecure as he slips on a pair of white lacy boxer shorts, the fabric being just enough to censor his member but also cut in a way that exposes a plentiful amount of undercheek in the back. Just to keep the revealing lingerie a secret for a little longer, Midoriya puts on one of Todoroki’s shirts, the hem going to the middle of his thighs. ‘Hopefully Bakugou and Todoroki enjoy this,’ Midoriya prays in his mind before opening the bathroom door. When the bathroom door opens, Bakugou and Todoroki’s attention immediately divert from the television to their green-haired lover. Somehow, the lighting from the bathroom behind him makes him look even more angelic yet delectable. </p><p>“You look so beautiful love,” Todoroki compliments, trying his hardest not to hungrily eye up Midoriya’s small frame. </p><p>“Come here, babe,” Bakugou calls to Midoriya, beckoning him over with a finger. Shyly, Midoriya climbs back onto the bed and fits himself in between Bakugou and Todoroki. “Are you trying to seduce us?” Bakugou asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I-Is it working?” Midoriya asks nervously. </p><p>“Hell yeah it is,” Bakugou growls lowly, nuzzling against Midoriya’s neck. </p><p>“Is there any particular reason you’re wearing such a seductive outfit?” Todoroki asks. Immediately, Midoriya avoids eye contact, but still musters up the courage to speak his desires. </p><p>“W-Well,” Midoriya starts, “I was actually hoping that...we could...m-make...love...tonight.” ‘Holy crap, I said it,’ Midoriya says to himself. </p><p>“Are you sure, love?” Todoroki asks, now making direct eye contact with Midoriya. </p><p>“We won’t do anything until YOU’RE ready,” Bakugou says shortly after, his nuzzling put to a complete stop. Midoriya’s heart swells at the fact that his lovers care so much for him and want nothing but the best for him. </p><p>“I promise I want to,” Midoriya assures his boyfriends, “I want to become yours.” Bakugou and Todoroki’s hearts skip a beat at this suddenly declaration, just barely managing to hold back.</p><p>“If you need us to stop, just say it and we will,” Todoroki tells Midoriya, using his finger to direct Midoriya by the chin into a soft kiss. Their lips move soft and tenderly, with little strokes of tongue on each other's lips and tiny bites on the bottom lip. Once Todoroki pulls away, Bakugou captures his lips with Midoriya’s in a sweet kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet until Bakugou decides to deepen the kiss by tilting his head to the side and letting his tongue slip pass Midoriya’s lips, allowing our tongues to wrestle with one another. Deep moans escape from Midoriya’s lips as they slowly, passionately kiss, his tongue continuing to go in and out of Bakugou’s mouth and rolling over his tongue. And, on occasion, they find themselves sucking on each other's tongues. All the while, Todoroki is letting his hand run over Midoriya’s soft body as his presses kisses along Midoriya neck. Bakugou and Todoroki soon switch roles, Bakugou letting his fingers trail down Midoriya’s torso to rub the erection growing in his boxer shorts as Todoroki makes out with Midoriya. </p><p>Midoriya moans into Todoroki’s mouth as Bakugou rubs his member, his hips bucking up into Bakugou’s hand and his tongue getting tangled with Todoroki’s. Midoriya is overwhelmed by the different sensations happening all at once, his member becoming more erect as they continue. Todoroki pulls away from the kiss to allow Midoriya to breathe, admiring how flushed Midoriya already looks. </p><p>“How about we take this off?” Bakugou asks as he reaches for the bottom of the shirt Midoriya is wearing. Midoriya lifts his arms up and allows his boyfriends to take off the shirt, laying down on the bed in between them once the fabric is off, blushing once again since his lingerie is now exposed. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” Todoroki asks.</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Midoriya says with a shy smile, “Just nervous is all since I haven’t really done this before.” Bakugou and Todoroki nod in understanding, knowing that this is Midoriya’s first time. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we promise to make you feel extremely good,” Bakugou says softly, pressing a kiss to Midoriya’s forehead before scanning his body, “God, these underwear look so good on you. I almost don’t want to take them off.” Unable to control themselves any longer, Bakugou and Todoroki caress and press kisses along every inch of Midoriya’s small yet toned body, from his neck to his prominent collarbones to his chest. Midoriya quickly notices the difference in the two idols when it comes to providing pleasure; while Todoroki gives soft kisses and provides teasingly careful touches, Bakugou is more possessive, his teeth grazing Midoriya’s sensitive spots as if to mark him permanently as theirs. Midoriya can only throw his head back against the pillows and pant heavily as his lovers continue to pleasure him. A loud gasp leaves Midoriya’s lips when a finger rubs against his nipple, his member becoming fully hard in seconds. </p><p>“Are you sensitive here?” Todoroki asks. Shamefully, Midoriya nods his head. </p><p>“Such a lewd body,” Bakugou purrs, teasing the pink nub with his tongue. Midoriya moans as his boyfriends tease his sensitive nipples, he doesn’t know whether to push them away or demand more. Bakugou and Todoroki continue to move down Midoriya’s body, pressing kisses along his tone stomach and to his v-line. Todoroki looks up at Midoriya as if to silent ask him if it was ok to go further, to which Midoriya gives him permission. Bakugou slowly pulls down Midoriya’s underwear, letting his erection slap against his lower abdomen. “We barely started and you’re already so hard,” Bakugou says teasingly, his fingers tracing along Midoriya’s pelvic bone. </p><p>“S-Sorry,” Midoriya says, a severe blush across his cheeks. </p><p>“Don’t be, it’s cute,” Bakugou reassures him. Bakugou goes between Midoriya’s legs and presses his tongue against Midoriya’s member, a long moan leaving Midoriya’s mouth as Bakugou licks up his throbbing shaft. Moans continue to leave Midoriya’s lips as Bakugou continues to lick up and down the shaft before taking the tip in his mouth. </p><p>“Aaaahhh! B-Baku...gou,” Midoriya pants, unable to stop moaning at the incredible sensations he’s experiencing. Bakugou’s tongue keeps licking over his sensitive spots as he bobs his head up and down, taking more of Midoriya with each powerful suck. And Bakugou’s red, lustful eyes gazing up into Midoriya’s just makes the situation so much hotter. </p><p>“Is Bakugou making you feel good, Midoriya?” Todoroki whispers in Midoriya’s ear, teasing the shell of his ear with his tongue as his hands caress Midoriya’s body, “Bakugou’s mouth always feel so hot and wet, it’s absolutely incredible.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah...it feels...mmmm...so g-good,” Midoriya gets out around his moans, reaching for anything to grab on to, eventually settling for Bakugou’s hair. Little does Midoriya know that this just turns Bakugou on even more, his moans vibrating around Midoriya’s cock and making Midoriya gasp in pleasure. ‘Fuck, Icyhot was never this responsive,’ Bakugou thinks as he skillfully coils his tongue around the tip of Midoriya’s member, ‘His moans are so damn sexy. Time to kick it up a notch.’</p><p>“Todo, can you get Midoriya to sit in your lap?” Bakugou asks Todoroki after pulling away from Midoriya. While Todoroki helps Midoriya into his lap, Bakugou reaches over to the bedside table and opens the drawer to grab a bottle of lube. He returns to the bed and looks to Midoriya. </p><p>“Are you ok with us going further?” Bakugou asks, making sure Midoriya is still doing ok. </p><p>“Yeah, I promise I’m fine. Keep going,” Midoriya replies. Of course he’s a little nervous since this is his first time, but he trusts them completely. Todoroki holds out his fingers from under Midoriya so Bakugou can squirt some lube onto his fingers, coating them in a generous amount of lube and warming it between his fingers. </p><p>“Make sure to breathe and it’ll hurt less,” Todoroki tells Midoriya, receiving a nod in understanding. Todoroki rubs the tip of his middle finger against Midoriya’s entrance, causing the green-haired boy to flinch but he instantly relaxes again. Slowly, Todoroki’s finger enters Midoriya, a small hiss leaving Midoriya’s lips when all of Todoroki’s finger is inside of him. “Are you alright, love?” Todoroki asks, not moving his finger yet. </p><p>“Y-Yeah... I’m ok,” Midoriya assures, trying to get used to the foreign feeling. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll adjust to it,” Bakugou tells Midoriya, kissing him to keep him relaxed. When Midoriya loosens up a little, Todoroki slowly moves his finger in and out of Midoriya’s tight hole, stretching him apart so that he can insert a second finger. When Midoriya becomes more loose, Todoroki slides in his ring finger alongside his middle finger, the new stretch causing Midoriya to break from Bakugou’s lips and let out a sharp gasp. “Just keep breathing. You’re doing so good for us,” Bakugou purrs in Midoriya’s ear, “Taking Todoroki’s fingers so well.” Todoroki scissors apart his fingers to stretch Midoriya further, curling his fingers in search of the one spot that will instantly give Midoriya pleasure. It’s not long before Todoroki finds a rough spot inside of Midoriya and when he presses against it, Midoriya arches his back off of Todoroki’s body and lets out a choked off noise that’s a cross between a moan and a gasp. </p><p>“Aaaaahhh! N-Not there, it f-feels weird,” Midoriya says nervously. </p><p>“That’s your prostate, babe. It’s supposed to make you feel good,” Bakugou informs him with a soft chuckle. Todoroki continues to prepare Midoriya, curling up into his prostate with every other stroke to erase any discomfort. Bakugou and Todoroki watch hungrily as Midoriya pants and moans in pleasure, his face flushed and his member leaking against his stomach. ‘Fuck, he looks so good like this,’ Bakugou thinks, ‘And we’re the only ones who get to see him like this. I need to taste him.’ Unable to control himself, Bakugou leans down and takes Midoriya back in his mouth. </p><p>“AAAHHHH! B-Bakugouu~,” Midoriya screams out, the sudden feeling of receiving pleasure on both ends too much for him to handle. With three fingers probing at his prostate and a hot mouth around his member, he’s already getting close. “If you both...keep this up... I-I won’t last much longer,” Midoriya pants, his hands unable to find one place to grip onto. Upon hearing this information, Bakugou and Todoroki double their efforts, knowing that it’d be easier to have intercourse after he comes. </p><p>“Come for us, Midoriya,” Todoroki growls lowly in Midoriya’s ear. As soon as Bakugou swallows all of Midoriya’s cock and Todoroki rubs his prostate, Midoriya lets out a loud moan that turns his lovers on to no end as he comes in Bakugou’s mouth. Midoriya’s mind becomes hazy as his orgasm washes over him, his body completely lax against Todoroki, who has removed his fingers. </p><p>“Ou really came alou,” Bakugou says around the come in his mouth, making Midoriya much more conscious about what just happened. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry! I should’ve warned you!” Midoriya exclaims nervously. Instead of answering, Bakugou leans over to reach Todoroki and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss to share Midoriya’s come. Midoriya is so embarrassed that he wants to look away, but he can’t help but find the sight of his lovers making out so intensely super arousing. His member twitches in interest even after the two have pulled away from their kiss. </p><p>“Looks like you taste sweet on the inside too,” Bakugou says teasingly while licking his lips. Midoriya blushes at the comment, becoming more embarrassed at the thought of what he’s about to ask. But he can’t be the only one that feels pleasure. </p><p>“Um...c-can I return the favor?” Midoriya asks bashfully, “I-I mean if that’s ok.” If Bakugou and Todoroki weren’t hard before, they definitely are now. </p><p>“If that’s what you want, love,” Todoroki replies. Bakugou and Todoroki get off the bed and place some pillows on the floor by them for Midoriya to kneel on so he can be comfortable. After Midoriya kneels down on the pillows, he looks up and watches intently as Bakugou and Todoroki remove their clothes. When the two idols are down to their boxers and slowly take them off, Midoriya’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. ‘Holy crap, they’re HUGE!’ Midoriya thinks nervously, ‘Forget having them inside me, how on earth will I be able to fit them in my mouth?!’ </p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Bakugou asks with a smirk. ‘Oh no! How long have I been staring?!’ Midoriya wonders. </p><p>“S-Sorry, you’re both just so big,” Midoriya says unconsciously. Midoriya is smiling on the outside, but on the inside he’s still freaking out. What should he do first? How does he approach this? To start of, Midoriya uses both hands to slowly stroke their members. Facing Bakugou first, he licks and suck on his balls, licking off drops of sweat and luckily causing Bakugou to moan. With a little more confidence, Midoriya slowly works his way up his hard member with his tongue, licking at the head like a lollipop. Both of these actions cause so many moans to escape Bakugou’s lips, making Midoriya gain more confidence in his abilities. Midoriya does his best to give Bakugou and Todoroki an equal amount of attention, licking and heavily kissing their rock-hard members, licking up the clear fluid that escapes the slots of their cocks. Deciding that he’s ready to take it further, Midoriya wraps his lips around the tip of Bakugou’s cock, the head slipping into his mouth as his tongue teased the slit. </p><p>“Aaahh, shit!" Bakugou groans as his hips thrust forward, clearly enjoying the hot mouth engulfing him. Midoriya manages to avoid choking thanks to Bakugou’s sudden movement and delivers a nice, hard suck to the head. Midoriya proceeds to heavily suck his lovers’ huge cocks, getting lower and lower every time and quickly stroking the one that isn’t in his mouth. Bakugou and Todoroki can’t even try to hold back the groans that are leaving their mouths, their teeth gritted and their eyes squeezed shut. Even though Midoriya is inexperienced and has a slight clumsiness as he pleasures them, his blowjobs just feel far too good. And when Midoriya makes his lovers come closer together so he could rub the tips of their cocks together and tease them with his tongue, it takes everything in them not to come then and there. </p><p>“Aaahh, M-Midoriya,” Todoroki groans, “You’re...ngh...doing so good. Your mouth feels incredible.” Midoriya’s heart swells with pride when he hears this, so happy that he’s able to make his lovers feel good. Midoriya wants to do what he thinks would be completely impossible, considering how big their cocks are, but it was worth a try. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Midoriya completely engulfs Bakugou down to the base of his member and deep-throats him, only gagging a little. Bakugou flings his head back and groans louder than ever, experiencing so much pleasure as Midoriya’s hot, wet mouth surrounds his member.</p><p>"Oh fuuuck!" Bakugou groans, holding Midoriya’s head down and gripping into his hair, "Shit, that feels so fucking good!” Midoriya, of course, performs the same action on Todoroki once Bakugou lets go of his head, drawing out just as good of a reaction from the naturally stoic boy. It’s not much longer before Bakugou and Todoroki feel their orgasms approaching so they pull away from Midoriya’s sinful mouth. </p><p>“D-Did I do good?” Midoriya asks as he wipes away the drool on his chin. His lovers help him back on his feet and press a kiss on his freckles cheeks. </p><p>“You did so good, babe. So perfect for us,” Bakugou assures him, “But we want to make you feel good now.” Midoriya lays himself on the bed once more, propping himself on the other many pillows on the huge bed as he watches his lovers get a string of condoms from the bedside table. Bakugou and Todoroki made an agreement that Todoroki would be first, mostly because Bakugou would definitely lose control since it’s his first time topping and he didn’t want to be rough with Midoriya right off the bat. Bakugou settles next to Midoriya as Todoroki tears open a foil packet and retrieves the condom before sliding slowly down his thick cock. After applying a generous amount of lube on his cock, Todoroki settles in between Midoriya’s legs and hovers over his angelic lover. </p><p>“Is it alright if I put it in?” Todoroki asks Midoriya. Midoriya unconsciously lets out a nervous gulp, all of his nerves suddenly surfacing. But he pushes his irrational fears aside and nods. </p><p>“Yes it’s ok,” Midoriya tells Todoroki, “Just...please be gentle.”</p><p>“I promise I will, love,” Todoroki assures him, pressing a sweet kiss against Midoriya’s forehead, “Just breathe, ok?” Taking his advice, Midoriya takes deep breaths and stays as relaxed as possible. Todoroki nudges the tip of his member against Midoriya’s hole and slowly presses the tip inside, shuddering when Midoriya’s hole clenches around it. Bakugou notices Midoriya clench his teeth at the stretch, understanding since Todoroki is definitely on the thick side, and kisses Midoriya passionately to distract him from any pain. When Midoriya relaxes again, Todoroki enters Midoriya inch by inch until he’s fully inside. A low groan escape Todoroki’s lips, the sensation of Midoriya’s tight yet wet hole clenching around him almost too much to handle. </p><p>“How do you feel, Midoriya?” Bakugou asks once he pulls away from the kiss. </p><p>“S-So full,” Midoriya pants as he tries to adjust, “Todoroki...is so big.”</p><p>“You’re just really tight, love,” Todoroki contrasts, “Does it hurt?” Midoriya shakes his head. </p><p>“Just a little weird,” Midoriya answers, “You can move now.” Not wanting to cause him any pain, Todoroki rolls his hips at a slow, steady pace, him and Midoriya are breathing heavily due to the intense sensation. At first, Midoriya is wincing at the achingly, pleasing motions, but he knows that he will get used to it eventually. Bakugou’s fingers teasing Midoriya’s sensitive nipples definitely help distract him from the pain. Suddenly, Midoriya moans as Todoroki’s cock starts jabbing at his sweet spot, the pain officially starting to subside. "Mmmmm, go faster. Please...give me more," Midoriya tells Todoroki, needy whimpers escaping his lips. Todoroki feels the last of his self control snap, immediately following Midoriya’s request and picking up the pace of his thrusts. Midoriya reaches out and grips at Bakugou’s thigh, gasping and moaning as Todoroki thrusts get faster and continue to aim at his prostate. </p><p>“Aaaaahhhh! R-Right there! Please...d-don't stop! Mmmm~ Shouto!” Midoriya moans out. ‘Ok, that’s super hot,’ Todoroki thinks to himself. Bakugou rarely says his name like that and to hear it leave Midoriya’s mouth turns him on even more. Todoroki seemingly goes even faster, thrusting his cock inside of Midoriya in his sweet spot, every thrust harder than the last, causing more heavy breathing and sensual moans to fill the room.</p><p>"Fuck, watching you two is so hot. Does Midoriya feel really good, Icyhot?” Bakugou asks, slowly stroking his cock to the arousing sight. </p><p>“Yes...so incredibly good. I can’t get enough,” Todoroki growls lowly, leaning forward to press his lips against Midoriya’s, their tongues wrestling with each other inside their mouths. Midoriya’s whole body feels hot against his lovers and his mind is becoming blank. This is unlike anything that he’s ever felt before but it feels so good that he doesn’t want it to stop. Ironic that once this thought appeared in his head, he feels his orgasm steadily approaching. </p><p>"S-Shoutoo~ ... I... I'm gonna cum!" Midoriya moans as Todoroki’s thrusts become more erratic. </p><p>"Me too, love," Todoroki groans, "Izuku, come with me." After 3 sharp thrusts, Midoriya and Todoroki hold each other tight and let out loud groans as they came, Midoriya’s come decorating his stomach and Todoroki filling up the condom. As their orgasms wash them, Todoroki tenderly kisses Midoriya as he slips out of him. Todoroki swiftly removes the soiled condom, ties it, and tosses it into the trash bin by their bed. </p><p>“How was it, love?” Todoroki asks Midoriya. </p><p>“R-Really good,” Midoriya answers, a deep blush spreading across his face. </p><p>“Think you can go for another round? It’d be really hot to see you ride me,” Bakugou asks Midoriya. Midoriya’s member rises to a semi once more and Bakugou smirks as he witnesses this reaction. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Bakugou puts a condom and some lube on his member before beckoning Midoriya over so he can straddle him reverse cowboy style. Bakugou encourages Midoriya to take his time, helping him slowly lower himself of Bakugou’s members. Midoriya gasps as Bakugou fills him up completely, his legs shaking at the feeling. While Bakugou isn’t as thick as Todoroki, he’s longer and reaches even deeper inside Midoriya, it’s almost as if his stomach is getting probed. “Holy shit... you’re so fucking tight and hot,” Bakugou groans, his fingers gripping into Midoriya’s sides, “It’s a miracle Todo lasted as long as he did.” Once Midoriya adjusts to Bakugou’s length, he raises his hips until the tip is inside and slams back down, getting faster as he continues this cycle. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh!! S-So...deep! It feels...so...mmmmm yes! Aaaahhhh! K-Katsuki~,” Midoriya moans lewdly. </p><p>“That’s right, say my name,” Bakugou purrs, “Say my name as you ride my cock, Izuku.” Bakugou’s hands grips tighter at Midoriya’s sides, thrusting up into him every time he goes up and vice versa. Unable to resist, Bakugou would occasionally pull apart Midoriya’s ass cheeks to show off Midoriya’s hole stretched around his cock. Bakugou and Midoriya are enveloped in an aura filled with passion and lust; Midoriya’s insides are being completely churned by Bakugou’s deep, rough thrusts and Bakugou’s cock is practically melting in Midoriya’s tight hole. Through glazed eyes, Midoriya sees Todoroki coat his fingers in lube once more, causing some concern as well as confusion. </p><p>“Are...you...?” Midoriya tries to ask but Bakugou’s rough pace is preventing him from forming a sentence. Todoroki seems to get what Midoriya was trying to ask though. </p><p>“Oh, this isn’t for you love,” Todoroki assures him, reaching down between Bakugou’s spread legs and probing at his hole before sliding his whole finger inside. The sudden intrusion makes Bakugou thrust up into Midoriya harder than before, both of them letting out a shocked moan. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t do that so sudden, Icyhot!” Bakugou yells, trying to sound angry but his arousal from the attention on both ends betrays him. </p><p>“Not very convincing when your hole is sucking my finger in so eagerly,” Todoroki says with a sly smirk, slipping in a second finger once Bakugou was stretched enough. Todoroki presses his lips against Midoriya, engaging him in a hot make out session as Todoroki continues to stretch open Bakugou. Midoriya tries to keep up with Todoroki, but his mind can barely function, Todoroki’s hot tongue against his own combined with Bakugou’s thrusts is a whole other level of pleasure. Once again, he’s approaching the edge of release. Midoriya moans into Todoroki’s mouth as he comes, decorating his own abs and Todoroki’s thigh with his semen.</p><p>“Shit, so fucking tight,” Bakugou groans lowly, delivering one more sharp thrust into Midoriya’s prostate as he releases into the condom. Everyone pants heavily to catch their breath, Todoroki and Midoriya from kissing and Midoriya and Bakugou from coming. Bakugou lifts Midoriya up and off of his member so he could take off the used condom, tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. “How do you feel, Midoriya?” Bakugou asks in a concerned tone. </p><p>“I’m ok... just a little winded right now,” Midoriya tells him. Midoriya looks down Todoroki’s toned body and notices that he’s hard and throbbing against his stomach. Todoroki notices this and immediately speaks up. </p><p>“If you’re tired, we don’t have to go another round, love,” Todoroki tells Midoriya. Sure, he would like to release once again, but Midoriya’s well being comes first. </p><p>“I want to,” Midoriya replies just as quickly, a soft blush decorating his freckled cheeks, “I-I want all of us to come together.” Todoroki and Bakugou growl lowly at the lewd words that left Midoriya’s lips. They’re completely under his spell, they can’t resist the beautiful boy. Bakugou is quick to put on a new, lubed condom and help Midoriya into a doggy style position, pressing kisses along Midoriya’s shoulder blades as he inserts himself into Midoriya once again. ‘Fuck, how is he still so tight?’ Bakugou asks himself. </p><p>“Ya gonna fuck me or not?” Bakugou asks Todoroki teasingly while looking back over his shoulder. Todoroki just raises his eyebrow and finishes putting a layer of lube over his condom. </p><p>“Careful what you ask for,” Todoroki purrs in Bakugou’s ear before sliding into him in one thrust, causing a chain reaction as Bakugou thrusts forward and Midoriya and Bakugou moan in pleasure. The three slowly rock their hips together to adjust, Bakugou needing it the most since he hasn’t bottomed yet. But just the feeling of being inside Midoriya while being stretched by Todoroki’s thick, hot cock is almost too much to handle. ‘Don’t come yet, don’t come yet, don’t come yet,’ Bakugou tells himself. “You ok?” Todoroki asks him. Teasingly, Bakugou makes himself purposefully tighter, causing Todoroki to grit his teeth. </p><p>“I’ll be a lot better once you start moving,” Bakugou replies slyly, licking over Todoroki’s bottom lip. </p><p>“I’ll start moving when you do,” Todoroki replies just as cheekily. With a small eye roll, Bakugou moves his hips back and forth between Midoriya and Todoroki, Midoriya moaning and gripping at the bedsheets under them as Bakugou’s thrusts become more eager. </p><p>“Ngh! T-There is...aaaahhhh!... you’re h-hitting my....AAAAHH YES THERE!!” Midoriya shouts in ecstasy, failing to conceal his moans in the bed as his prostate gets teased relentlessly by Bakugou’s cock. </p><p>“How does it feel to pound into Izuku while I’m filling you up? Bet you can’t get enough, can you?” Todoroki asks Bakugou as he licks the shell of his ear, his sadistic side starting to shine through. </p><p>“Fuck, so fucking good! God, it feels so good, just please fuck me properly, Shouto!” Bakugou begs. With a smirk, Todoroki grips onto Bakugou’s waist and thrusts at a hard, deep pace inside of Bakugou, the force making Bakugou thrust harder inside of Midoriya. “OH FUCK!” Bakugou screams out as Todoroki abuses his prostate. All three boys let out gasps and groans of pleasure, their hips moving on their own and their bodies sheen with sweat as the room gets gradually hotter. The sounds of skin hitting skin, the headboard banging against the wall, it’s all so much but not enough. No one wants the pleasure to stop. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. Literally. </p><p>“K-Katsuki...Shouto~....I-I’m gonna come,” Midoriya gasps, shuddering when Bakugou begins to stroke his member leaking precome. </p><p>“M-Me too...I’m so fucking close,” Bakugou groans, his thrusts becoming more sloppy the closer he gets to orgasm. </p><p>“Izuku...Katsuki...come with me,” Todoroki growls between gritted teeth. Within seconds, the three are releasing long gasps and groans of pleasure as they release one last time. They can only hold themselves up for so long before they all collapse into one heap, panting heavily to catch their breaths. As to not suffocate Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki sit up to remove their condoms, tie them up, and throw them away. The throuple lays on the bed for a little longer, recollecting all of the events that just occurred. </p><p>“Fuck, that was so hot,” Bakugou says suddenly to break the silence, making his lovers hold back a chuckle. “Well, how would you rate your first time, Midoriya?” Midoriya blushes at the question but answers honestly. </p><p>“W-Well...I honestly couldn’t have asked for a better...first experience,” Midoriya says bashfully, “I-It felt really good with you both.”</p><p>“It felt incredible with you, love,” Todoroki says suavely, giving him the sweetest of pecks on the lips, “I’ll get the bath started so we can clean up.” Todoroki rolls off of the bed and walks into the conjoined bathroom, filling up the bathtub with warm water and lavender scented soap. Begrudgingly, Bakugou also gets off of the bed and picks up Midoriya in a bridal position. </p><p>“I-I could’ve walked,” Midoriya stutters shyly. Even though they just had sex, seeing Bakugou’s face this close is still too much for his heart. </p><p>“Considering how rough we were, I doubt that,” Bakugou says with a smirk. Bakugou carries Midoriya into the bathroom and lets him sit on the washing bench, grabbing the shower head from the wall and a sponge so he could wash the sticky sweat and come off of their bodies, Todoroki joining them shortly after they started. Once cleaned off, the bath is full and the throuple sits in the relaxing warm water in one giant cuddle pile. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay long since Midoriya could feel himself dozing off in the bath so Bakugou and Todoroki help him out of the tub, dry him off, and slip a new pair of boxers on him. While Bakugou drains the tub, Todoroki changes the bed cover soaked with come and sweat for a fresh one and puts all condoms officially in the trash and all dirty clothes in the hamper. Bakugou lays Midoriya on the large bed and he and Todoroki lay on either side of him, forming yet another cuddle pile. But, of course, Midoriya isn’t complaining one bit. As the three snuggle close to each other, they all say their good nights and fall into a peaceful slumber. </p><p>~Bonus Scene~</p><p>Midoriya is in the back seat of a luxurious car on his way to his next photo shoot, looking through his phone to see what news has been updated. Eventually, he comes across a live interview that Heart Attack is having right now with a major press outlet. </p><p>“Your newest album ‘Neva Loved Ya’ was absolutely spectacular and has reached #1 on the music charts within 2 days of its release. How does that make you feel?” the interviewer asks the idol group. </p><p>“Absolutely amazing, it always makes us feel great to have our fans support us so much,” Sero answers, the rest of the group nodding in agreement. ‘Smooth answer,’ Midoriya thinks, ‘They’re practically experts at interviews now.’</p><p>“Well we absolutely can’t wait to hear more from you. Todoroki Shouto, what inspires you to continue your work as an idol?” the interviewer asks. ‘Huh, that’s a bit random,’ Midoriya thinks. </p><p>“The support of our fans and the love and support from my boyfriends, Bakugou and Midoriya,” Todoroki answers suavely, practically sparkling in the chair he’s sitting in. The rest of the group smiles, especially Bakugou, the interviewer squeals at the romantic answer, and Midoriya practically has a heart attack in the back seat of a car, blushing profusely and his heart racing all the way to his photo shoot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. TodoDekuBaku “Halloween Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ Our Omega<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (Alphas &amp; Omega + heat)</p><p>Summary: There’s this cool university party happening and Midoriya’s crushes Bakugou and Todoroki will be there! Except Midoriya has one problem: he suddenly gets his heat in the middle of the party. And Bakugou and Todoroki can’t help but to be lured in and help Midoriya with his heat. Or an AU where Bakugou and Todoroki (20 year old alphas) help Midoriya (19 year old omega) with his heat. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>It’s just an average Friday at UA University for me, I just finished my last class for the day and all of my homework can be done in record time. What should I do for the rest of the weekend though? I squeak when I see two familiar faces in the distance and hide behind the nearest tree, peaking out from behind it as THEY walk by. Who can only be the hottest and coolest alphas on the entire campus. Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto. I admire every single one of their features as they walk by, from their amazing hair to their sharp jawlines to their ripped bodies, everything about them screams perfect alphas. They are actually the only alpha couple on campus, which is extremely rare, and there has been rumors that they are looking for an omega to invite into their relationship. As they begin to walk out of my sight, I let out a sigh of disappointment; there’s no way that a couple as perfect as them would want a stupid omega like me. I’m nowhere near enough for them. </p><p>“Ok, because that isn’t totally weird,” I yelp and nearly jump out of my skin when a voice snaps me out of my gloomy thoughts. I turn my head to find my two friends, Uraraka and Iida, who are both betas that have been together for half a year now and they are a great match. </p><p>“Should you really be staring at them like that from behind a tree?” Iida asks with small waves of his hand. </p><p>A furious blush comes over me, “I-I know I shouldn’t! B-But there’s no way I can talk to them,” I say sadly. </p><p>“Sweetie, what did we talk about before?” Uraraka asks me sternly with her hands on her hips. </p><p>I sigh deeply and cite in a monotone voice, “Fix your low self-esteem because you’re an amazing person and ya-da ya-da ya. I still don’t agree with it you know.” Uraraka just rolls her eyes in response. </p><p>“You don’t have to agree with me because it doesn’t change the fact that you’re super amazing and that those alphas would be begging on their knees to have an omega like you,” Uraraka aggressively compliments. I only stay quiet as Uraraka speaks, she just doesn’t get it. Bakugou is ranked third on the President’s Honor List for his exceptional academic standing, is the president of 3 different clubs, and is an amazing athlete that has taken the soccer and basketball team to nationals twice. Todoroki is ranked second on the Honor List, is the captain of the volleyball team, and excels in nearly every extracurricular activity on campus. Both are natural born leaders in every way and are the epitome of perfect alphas while only being third years. Someone like me, having a chance with them? Don’t make me laugh. “Come on, lets go to the library and get some homework done, I need help with my biology homework,” Uraraka says suddenly. Iida and I nod and follow her through the quad to the library. </p><p>“I’m guessing your bio professor is as ruthless as ever with the assignments?” I ask. </p><p>“Oh my god, don’t even get me started!” Uraraka exclaims, “We have a lab assignment about our gel electrophoresis project that wasn’t supposed to be due until 2 weeks. The syllabus said so. We go to class and what does the professor do?! Push up the deadline to this upcoming Monday! You want me to write a 10 page report over this weekend?! Unlike you, professor moron, I have a love life!” Iida and I try to suppress our laughter as Uraraka rages out. Such is the life of college am I right? (A/N: This legitimately happened to me btw, don’t even get me started on how bad my bio lab professor was😤). </p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll help you with the report. We could always have boba tea and dinner delivered to us,” Iida says suavely, taking Uraraka’s hand in his. </p><p>“Aww, thanks so much, Iida-kun!” Uraraka says cheerfully, pressing a kiss to Iida’s cheek, making him blush. </p><p>“You guys really out here making me feel incredibly single,” I deadpan, playfully rolling my eyes at their romantic display. Obviously I don’t mean it because they’re being incredibly cute right now. </p><p>“I believe it is your responsibility to ask Bakugou and Todoroki on a date in order to not be single,” Iida points out. </p><p>“Now Iida is reading me?!” I exclaim in mock offense, “Uraraka, you’re a terrible influence on him.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Uraraka bites back. We make our way to the quad, walk around the rose garden with a beautiful statue of All Might in the center of it, and to the tall library at the end of the walkways. Unable to resist, we stop by the cafe connected to the library and order ourselves some much required iced coffee (well, Iida got a matcha frappe, very valid though). We go to the 5th floor of the library since it’s rarely used, it allows us to focus a little more and we won’t have to worry about finding a couch to fit all of us. We find a nice spot, settle down, and pull out our assignments to start working on them. I know I’m the one that chose to be a (insert your/your planned major here) major but sometimes it’s moments like these where I regret it because the work I have to do for it, sheesh. And that’s ON TOP OF general classes. But I’m in the second year so it’d be a little late to change my major now. At least the professors I’ve had so far are nice and really helpful during office hours. I want to avoid as many bad professors as I can or I’ll be complaining 24/7 like Uraraka. </p><p>As I’m working on my report that’s not due for a while but will be good to start now that I have the time, I hear some footsteps approaching our table and before I can properly lift my head, a flash of bright blonde hair enters my vision. </p><p>“Hey, Midoriya and friends!” Kaminari exclaims as he wraps his arms around my shoulders in a clingy half hug, nearly choking me in the process. </p><p>“We have names, Kaminari,” Uraraka replies with dry sarcasm. </p><p>“And can you lower your voice, please? We are trying to do work,” Iida says with his arm out in its favorite L-shape. </p><p>“Aww, I just wanted to say hi,” Kaminari whines before perking up and facing me once more, “Oh! Back to the point, there’s this little get together that’s going to be happening at one of the frat houses tomorrow! I know y’all will be getting your work done today so we should go together!”</p><p>“Which frat house, exactly?” I ask. Obviously, because the campus is so diverse, not every frat is this house of guys that smell of bad body odor, get drunk every day, and bang every hole they can find. But I still want to make sure because the word “frat” alone still has a bad reputation that I have yet to learn to let go. </p><p>“United Delta actually,” Kaminari informs me. </p><p>“Oh, the frat house that does a ton of community service and charity work?” I ask, suddenly a lot more relieved. (A/N: I’m actually going based off of some of the fraternities and sororities I’ve noticed on my campus before the pandemic. At least 50% of them are STEM houses and one sorority president I’ve talked to mainly did community service in her house. So I think it’s neat. Please don’t put them in a box✌️).</p><p>“Yup! While there will be music and everything, it’s still a community service event. They’re collecting all recyclable materials you bring to take to a local scrap store the next day to be made into new goods,” Kaminari says, “And they’re actually celebrating their collection of $10,000 that will be donated to organizations that help the homeless get off the streets.” Huh, I’ve actually been wondering how to properly get rid of my used ink cartridges from my printer. </p><p>“Wow, $10,000. That’s amazing,” Uraraka says in awe, “I actually wish I could go but my professor doesn’t want us to help the environment apparently with my 10 page paper that I have to print.” </p><p>“Unfortunately, I can not attend either, for I will be helping Uraraka,” Iida says shortly after. </p><p>“Ooh, help her with what?” Kaminari asks teasingly. </p><p>“Her paper, Kaminari,” Iida says strictly, “Please don’t assume such impure things.”</p><p>“Fineee,” Kaminari sighs, “So, how bout you, Midoriya? Wanna come with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know...,” I say after sucking in air through my teeth. </p><p>“Pleeeaaaassee?” Kaminari pleads, “At least for an hour. But if you do get really uncomfortable, find me and I’ll take you back home right away. I promise.” I can tell he’s being genuine, never being one to lie if my personal safety is at stake. And I GUESS I could socialize for one night and try to develop a new friendship while I’m still in college. </p><p>“Sure, why not,” I say eventually with a meek smile. </p><p>“Yes! Thanks so much, I promise we’ll have fun. I’ll pick you up at 6 and don’t forget to bring your recyclables,” Kaminari says as he departs, waving as he goes to the elevators to exit the library. </p><p>“I’m surprised you agreed to go, Midoriya,” Iida says. </p><p>“Well, you know how pushy Kaminari can be. Sometimes he just won’t let you say no,” Midoriya says with a shrug. </p><p>“No, I understand that. I meant because that’s the house Bakugou and Todoroki run,” Iida informs. Immediately I stop typing my report and look up from my laptop. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” I ask in disbelief. There’s no way I heard that right. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s Bakugou and Todoroki’s fraternity. I thought that’s why you said yes,” Uraraka chimes in. It’s not long before I’m overcome with a large wave of (gay) panic. I put my head in my hands and claw at my hair. </p><p>“Oh god, what am I going to do?” I ask panicked but somehow still aware of the fact that I’m in the library, “There’s no way I can go. What if I bump into one of them? What if I do something not omega-like and they’ll never speak to me again?? Can I call Kaminari and pretend I’m sick?”</p><p>“It’s not physically possible to be that ill in the span of 24 hours, Midoriya,” Iida reminds me. </p><p>“Don’t doubt my abilities, Iida,” I say threateningly. </p><p>“Look, Midoriya. Just go to the event. And if you feel uncomfortable or uncontrollably fanboy at any point...”</p><p>“Hey!” I interrupt, deeply offended by Uraraka’s completely accurate statement. </p><p>“Have Kaminari take you home. Besides, at the end of the day it’s for charity,” Uraraka says with a shrug. I make eye contact with her for a couple of seconds before I close my eyes and sigh heavily. </p><p>“I guess. At least I’ll be able to get some recycling done,” I say. The conversation ends there and we all continue to work on our school assignments. But in the back of my mind, I’m still incredibly nervous about this event. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow @ 5:45 pm~</p><p>I’m currently staring at the line of clothes that are now decorating my bed. I’ve raided my entire closet and all of my drawers in order to find a good outfit and I’ve been staring at 5 different options for about 10 minutes now. I mean I’m going to a party at Bakugou and Todoroki’s fraternity, I have to wear my best clothes right? But what’s appropriate for a charity event? A button up and some slacks? A t-shirt and jeans? Casual? Business casual? Do I still have that jacket for when I attended the career fair? My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock on my apartment door. Kaminari is here already?!</p><p>Not having any other choice, I go to the door and open it to reveal Kaminari in a pair of black ripped jeans, a white shirt, a black and yellow flannel around his waist, black doc martens, and a black choker around his neck. Huh, I guess I could’ve just went casual. </p><p>“Hey Midoriya!” Kaminari greets me with a wave before observing my gray sweats and All Might shirt, “You’re still not ready? I thought you finished your homework yesterday, what have you been doing?” </p><p>“Staring at my clothes for half an hour,” I mutter, leading him to the travesty that is my bedroom covered in my clothes, “I have no idea what to wear.”</p><p>“Let me guess, trying to look good for your crushes?” Kaminari asks teasingly, grazing through the numerous clothes on my bed. </p><p>“What?!” I exclaim, a light blush on my cheeks, “N-No, why would you assume that?”</p><p>“Well you showered and put on so much cologne to the point where your natural pheromones are barely noticeable and each pair of pants that show off your curvaceous ass is out,” Kaminari says as he takes through my clothes. </p><p>“W-What?” I stutter, blushing lightly, “Why do you know which jeans of mine make my butt stand out? And you know I’m self conscious about my body.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Midoriya, don’t even start,” Kaminari says firmly, now making direct eye contact with me, “You literally have the best figure ever, it’s the perfect balance of muscular and curvy. I would KILL to have an ass like yours. You’ll literally have Bakugou and Todoroki drooling all over you tonight.” I continue to blush at Kaminari’s barrage of compliments, accepting them but still not agreeing with them as I usually do. I still wish I could have the same muscle definition of alphas. And it doesn’t help that I’m only 5’ 5”. Stupid omega height. (Me: *pointed 5’ 3” silence*). I let out a small grunt as I feel something pressed against my chest. “Go put this on, I’ll wait for you in the main room,” Kaminari tells me before exiting my room so I can change. </p><p>With a sigh, I take off my sweats and shirt to put on the outfit Kaminari gave me. Turns out he gave me a pair of tight, light blue jeans and a white sweater that’s big enough for one sleeve to slope off my shoulder. After I’m dressed, I go to the bathroom and observe my outfit in the mirror. I have to admit, Kaminari definitely knows what looks good on me. I still can’t help but to wonder if this outfit would even grasp Bakugou and Todoroki’s attention. I mean, it’s not my mission to seduce them or anything because god knows I can never do that but...</p><p>“Yo, Midoriya! Grab your recycling and lets go!” Kaminari shouts from the living room, disrupting my thoughts. </p><p>“Hold your horses!” I shout back. I quickly take my medication and go to the living room so I can grab all of my stuff, put on my shoes, and head off to the party. Yay?</p><p>~Mini Time Skip~</p><p>Surprisingly, we didn’t have to drive that far from my apartment to get to the fraternity house. Then again, I only live 5 minutes away from the university. We manage to find a space to park along the curb within a minute and I (begrudgingly) walk to the entrance of the large fraternity house. The outside is actually incredibly classy looking, with a royal blue roof, a white exterior, and  “United Delta” in matching royal blue letters above the first floor roof. As Kaminari and I step inside, I’m mentally preparing myself for an instant headache from music that’s far too loud and the smell of alcohol. However, it was the complete opposite of my expectations. While there is a expensive looking stereo system and DJ station in the common room playing music, it’s a really nice dance mix playing at a tolerable volume. Everyone that was in the living room was either dancing with someone or sitting on a couch talking and drinking a can of soda. Ok, I might actually be able to survive. </p><p>“Welcome to United Delta!” A beta with turquoise highlights and a “they/them” pronoun pin on their denim vest greets us in a warm tone, “Do you have any recyclables you’d like to donate?”</p><p>“Why yes we do,” Kaminari speaks up. We hand the beta our bags of recycling, which they gratefully accept. </p><p>“Thank you for your recyclables, we assure you that we’ll dispose of them properly. There are refreshments and snacks in the kitchen so please make yourself at home and get to know everyone here,” the beta informs us with a smile. We nod and thank them before fully entering the common room. Already, Kaminari is swaying to the beat of the music playing and is attempting to get me to join him by making a “come here” motion with his finger while waggling his eyebrows. With a playful eye roll, I dance along with him, having more fun as time goes on. In fact, I’m actually glad Kaminari convinces me to go. Maybe I’ll never even have to encounter Bakugou or Todoroki tonight. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a head of red and white hair walking onto the makeshift stage that the DJ station is resting on. ‘You just HAD to say that, didn’t you?’ my brain asks me sarcastically. Everyone else seems to notice the alpha’s presence, providing him their full attention within seconds as he grabs a microphone and turns it on. </p><p>“Hello everyone,“ his deep voice resonates from the microphone, having way too much of an effect on me, “Thank you for coming to our event tonight. Is everyone having a good time?” Todoroki is answered with lots of applause from the audience. Anyone can see that tons of people have a huge respect and admiration for him. I mean, who wouldn’t? “Fantastic, United Delta is incredibly happy to hear it. And we’d like to thank the amazing Shouji for being the DJ tonight.” The DJ gives Todoroki four thumbs up with all of his arms. “As you all know, we are not only collecting recyclables, but we are also celebrating our recent collection of $10,000 dollars for a local organization that dedicates themselves to help homeless people find jobs and shelter. If there are other organizations that any of you support dearly or if there is a cause that’s incredibly meaningful to you, please let us know and we’d be happy to hold another charity event to support them. As for now, please continue to enjoy yourselves and have fun.” As he finishes his speech and the audience applauds for him once more, a beautiful smile embraces his handsome features, making me practically melt. God, how can anyone be so perfect? A shiver suddenly runs up my lower spine, the sensation making me have to hold back a gasp. What was that?? </p><p>“Oh! I think I see Sero and Shinsou from my organic chemistry class!” Kaminari exclaims excitedly, “Ooh, what I’d give to make organic chemistry with those hotties.”</p><p>“Kami! Gross!” I shout in disgust. </p><p>“Oh please, like you don’t want the same with Bakugou and Todoroki,” Kaminari says with an eyeroll, “Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Unfortunately, I can’t resist Kaminari’s persistent pulling and I am being forced to meet new people. I look up to see two very intimidating looking alphas, one having black hair shaved into an undercut and the other having unruly purple hair. They both seem to notice Kaminari and I approaching them, causing them to smiles and wave in our direction. Huh, they seem friendly enough. Maybe this won’t be too baaaaaa- WHY IS BAKUGOU NEXT TO THEM?!?!?! Oh no, he’s hot! And I’m getting even closer! Save me!!!</p><p>“Hey, Kaminari. Glad you could make it. I’m guessing you managed to finish your organic chemistry assignment?” the one with the black hair asks. </p><p>“Sero, you know I didn’t finish my assignment,” Kaminari says with a laugh. </p><p>“Kaminari, you’ll have to repeat the class if you don’t pass. The assignments are worth 40% of your grade,” the purple haired alpha, Shinsou, states with a sigh. </p><p>“That’s why I have you two to tutor me,” Kaminari says with a bat of his eyelashes, “Anyways, Sero, Shinsou, this is Midoriya. Midoriya, meet Sero and Shinsou.”</p><p>“N-Nice to meet you,” I stutter with a small wave, trying my hardest not to make direct eye contact with Bakugou. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Midoriya. What major are you?” Sero asks me. </p><p>“Oh! I’m a second year (insert your major) major,” I inform them. </p><p>“Oh cool, I hear it’s a really nice program,” Shinsou compliments. </p><p>“It really is. A little difficult but I’m managing fairly well,” I respond. Awkward silence, well, as silent as it can be with a DJ near by, hits and Kaminari thankfully saves me from having to make anymore conversation. I try my best not to look up but something in the back of my head keeps telling me to. Unconsciously, I look up from under my bangs and jolt slightly when I see Bakugou staring right back at me. I gulp nervously as his red eyes look into mine, only breaking our eye contact to gaze over my body slowly. Oh no, does he not like my outfit? Does he think I’m just some weird omega? As terrifying as it is, it’s... oddly arousing. Is it getting hot in here or is it just him? Wait, I actually do feel really warm. And I’m incredibly parched all of a sudden. “I’m gonna go to the kitchen for a drink,” I tell Kaminari before going to the fraternity kitchen, the tables covered in bowls of chips, sliders, both with beef and plant-based protein, and even small desserts like cupcakes with frosting that matches the fraternity colors. As tempting as the cupcakes look, I grab a bottle of water and drink half of it in one gulp. </p><p>Why am I still thirsty? And did it get even hotter somehow. I down the rest of the water but it’s doesn’t help in the slightest. Suddenly, I feel another shiver go down my spine, making me release a noise of surprise. Wait... I look around to make sure no one else is looking in my direction before reaching into my jeans and feeling the back of my underwear. A look of terror comes over my face when my fingers feel damp fabric. Oh crap, no! No no no no no nononononono! Is my heat starting?! But I... OH FUDGE!! I took my birth control pills but not my heat suppression pills!! I’m usually so on top of that, how on earth did I forget?! Either way, I need to find Kaminari and leave now before anyone figures it out!</p><p>“Oh, hello,” A deep voice calls to me as they enter the kitchen. Wait, I know that voice. I look up fearfully and see none other than Todoroki Shouto standing in front of me. Oh no, he looks so much hotter up close! No one should be allowed to look that good in a turtleneck sweater!! Thank god I took my hand out of my pants before he came in. “You’re Midoriya Izuku, correct?” Todoroki asks me. HE KNOWS MY NAME?!?! Ok ok, calm thyself, Midoriya. No fanboying right now. </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” I manage to get out. Wow, can I be anymore awkward?!</p><p>“Ah, it’s nice to officially meet you. We had the same mathematics class last semester but we never got the chance to be in a study group together,” Todoroki says with a soft smile. That’s right! We were in the same class last semester. Not that it did me any good; I managed to pass the class with an A but I had to sit as far away from the front as possible to conceal any random hard ons while I admired Todoroki from a distance. It really shouldn’t be hot watching his fingers grip onto the pen he was writing with but it was anyways. </p><p>“T-That’s right! With professor Takagi, right?” I say, trying to keep as normal of a conversation with one of the hottest men alive as I can, “Yeah, all of the study group meetings conflicted with my classes unfortunately.”</p><p>“Ah, a shame. Although, it didn’t seem as if you needed it. You would always give the right answer whenever the professor asked a question,” Todoroki replies. </p><p>“I-I’m just really attentive,” I say sheepishly. </p><p>“Smart and incredibly cute, my favorite combination,” Todoroki says suavely. My heart skips a beat and a huge blush comes across my face. Did...Todoroki Shouto...call me cute?!?! Ok someone pinch me because I have to be dreaming! I can’t stop the smile that finds its way across my face as I stare at my feet. </p><p>“Something smells really sweet,” Todoroki-kun says suddenly. Crap?! It’s not from me is it?! My pheromones are probably off the charts now. </p><p>“O-Oh! Well there are some pretty looking cupcakes here, so it must be those!” I say with a nervous laugh, trying to brush off the topic. Unfortunately, Todoroki-kun continues to sniff the air and his eyes, now an alluringly dark color, train on me; he walks closer to me and I try to walk backwards, but soon my back meets the fridge and I’m barricaded between his arms. All of his beautiful features are much more clear now and his scent mixed with his cologne is dizzying. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s the cupcakes,” Todoroki-kun says with a small growl, pressing his nose into the nape of my neck and inhaling deeply, “Such a beautiful scent.” I shudder at the sound of his voice, my body becoming even more hot and my hole leaking more slick. Oh no, if this goes on any longer... </p><p>“I-I’m sorry but... I have to leave,” I barely manage to mutter, just managing to escape Todoroki’s barricade and exiting the kitchen. I need to find Kaminari right now before an alpha I don’t know tries to take advantage of me. My body was becoming hotter by the second and the countless people in the room definitely did not help me. Finally, I see Kaminari’s mass of hair in the crowd and I go to him as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I stumble on some random bottle and I land face first into a broad chest, a pair of hands holding onto my waist to hold me up. I’m immediately hit with a strong and alluring scent, the scent of an alpha. I look up and my eyes widen when I see the red eyes of Bakugou Katsuki staring down at me. </p><p>“Awfully bold of you to throw yourself at me like that,” Bakugou says with a small glare. Unconsciously, my body shudders and my body produces more slick as Bakugou stares down at me, his voice making my head even more fuzzy. Bakugou’s eyes suddenly become incredibly dark, a low growl leaving his lips as his alpha threatens to show itself. “And awfully bold of you to walk around here when you smell so delicious,” Bakugou growls. Crap, his alpha voice is so hot, my body is completely succumbing to him. I can barely think properly anymore. </p><p>Third Person’s POV</p><p>Midoriya becomes lax against Bakugou, his cheeks flushed pink and his member a semi in his tight boxers now wet with slick, his heat has completely taken over now. The only thing he can think of right now is needing a knot to fill him up. </p><p>“A-Alpha...please,” Midoriya begs as he grips onto Bakugou’s shirt. The alpha unconsciously lets out a growl at the sight of the petite omega begging for his knot, he looks far too perfect like this. Bakugou has never felt this way about any omega before so why him? Is he...</p><p>“Midoriya!” Kaminari calls out as he finally turns around from his conversation with Sero and Shinsou, who just happen to be officers in the fraternity, “Are you ok, you don’t look so... Wait, did your heat come?!” Kaminari doesn’t really need his question to be answered, the damp spot on the back of Midoriya’s pants answers his question. “Come on, we have to take you home,” Kaminari insists as he grabs Midoriya’s arm to try to pull him away from Bakugou. Unfortunately, Midoriya lets out a hiss as he’s pulled away from Bakugou. </p><p>“No! My alpha!” Midoriya hisses, his possessive behavior surprising Kaminari. Bakugou is also surprised by this sudden behavior, amused that a face as innocent as his can become aggressive so quickly. In fact, Bakugou actually finds it oddly hot. </p><p>“Midoriya, he’s not your alpha. We need to go home now,” Kaminari insists. This just earns him another hiss and Midoriya pulls away from him, unconsciously rutting against Bakugou’s thigh. Kaminari lets out a sigh of defeat. “I’m really sorry, but I don’t think you’ll get him off of you that easily,” Kaminari tells Bakugou. Out of the crowd, Todoroki appears in front of Kaminari and Bakugou, having followed Midoriya’s scent in the crowd, a look of surprise finding his face at the sight of his boyfriend getting his leg humped by Midoriya. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Todoroki asks, trying to control his alpha urges as Midoriya’s pheromones infiltrate his nose. </p><p>“He went into his heat and, unfortunately, he won’t let go of your boyfriend,” Kaminari explains. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we actually have a vacant room for incidents like this. Bakugou, you escort Midoriya to the room and make sure no one else gets to him, I’ll end the event early,” Todoroki instructs. As Todoroki goes off to announce the end of the party, Bakugou picks up Midoriya bridal style, and walks with him upstairs into the reserved room, the entire time Midoriya sniffed Bakugou’s shirt and tried to rut against something. </p><p>“Please alpha,” Midoriya begs in a small voice, the damp spot on his jeans getting bigger and reaching Bakugou’s arm. </p><p>“Sorry, cutie, I can’t do that,” Bakugou says with a low growl, his inner alpha threatening to come out. Finally, they get to the destined room. Bakugou manages to take the room key out of his pocket, unlocks it, and brings Midoriya inside. It’s a simple room really, with a comfortable bed, a mini fridge with bottles of water and other drinks, and all the essentials for an omega in heat or an alpha in rut, including a selection of sex toys. Bakugou lays Midoriya down on the bed, the cool sheets providing the omega only a short relief. </p><p>“Too...hot,” Midoriya pants, removing his sweater and his uncomfortably wet jeans, leaving only his slick boxers, the only thing hiding his erection. Bakugou growls lowly at the sight of Midoriya, a semi already developing in his pants. </p><p>‘Fuck, this is dangerous,’ Bakugou thinks, ‘His body looks so damn hot and he smells so fucking good. I want to knot him so bad.’ Bakugou pushes these urges away and quickly places some sex toys near Midoriya for accessibility and also gives him the shirt he was wearing, knowing his scent would help Midoriya with his heat a little more. Once making sure Midoriya had everything, Bakugou left the room and locked the door. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees Todoroki approach him. </p><p>“All of the guests are gone and Kaminari said he’ll bring some of Midoriya’s stuff tomorrow morning,” Todoroki informs him. Suddenly, his nostrils flare up and a low growl leaves his lips, “We should go to the room nearby, his scent is still really strong right here,” Todoroki says. Bakugou and Todoroki go to the room closest to the room Midoriya is in just in case they need to help him with anything. Little do they know that in the room, Midoriya has his face in Bakugou’s shirt and is feverishly stroking his member, the pain outweighing the pleasure and making him whimper. It’s just not enough, he needs more. He needs to be filled. With flushed cheeks, Midoriya grabs a vibrating toy, slides it inside of himself and turns it on high, the intensity making Midoriya scream in pleasure. It’s not long before he’s thrusting a vibrator in and out of his slick hole, moaning constantly as he imagines Bakugou and Todoroki mating with him and filling him with their knots. </p><p>Actually, Bakugou and Todoroki are very much aware of what Midoriya is doing by now. Unfortunately for the alphas, the walls are not as thick as they’d like so they can hear Midoriya’s moans. And let’s just say Midoriya’s secret fantasies are no longer that secret. </p><p>“Aaaahhh!!! Bakugou~! Todo...roki! S-So good!! Oh yes!! Please don’t stop!! P-Pound me and fill me with your knots! Mark me as yours!!” Midoriya’s moans echo through the walls. </p><p>“Shit, who knew he’d be so lewd. I wish I could see his face right now. And I bet his hole looks so delectable,” Bakugou groans lowly. </p><p>“Bakugou, please stop turning me on,” Todoroki groans, his erection straining uncomfortably against his boxers. </p><p>“Aww, is my naughty little Todoroki all hard? Bet you can’t stop thinking of us pounding into Midoriya relentlessly, his lewd face contorted with pleasure as we fuq him senseless and leave our marks all over him. Bet you want to give him your knot right now,” Bakugou says teasingly. With a low growl, Todoroki slams Bakugou against the wall with his arms barricading him, not even hesitating before spreading kisses and small bites across Bakugou’s neck. While it’s natural for an alpha to always want to display dominance over another alpha and be the one at the top of the chain, Bakugou makes an exception for Todoroki, finding it hot when he acts rough with him and lets his true alpha come out. It’s not long before the two are passionately making out against the wall, Bakugou’s hands raking through Todoroki’s hair as their tongues fight for dominance and their hips rut against each other. The two alphas separate, both of their eyes nearly all black and clouded with lust. </p><p>“Take your cock out,” Todoroki commands. With the lick of his lips, Bakugou unzips his jeans and slips his rock hard member out of his constraining boxers. Todoroki stares hungrily at Bakugou’s lower body as he follows suit, taking out his hard member and pressing it against Bakugou’s, the blonde shuddering at the sensation. Todoroki rests his forehead against Bakugou’s and wraps his hand around his and Bakugou’s members, his hand barely managing to curl around them, panting heavily and letting out low groans with Bakugou as he moves his fist up and down. It’s not long before the alphas are groaning in unison as their cocks leak precome all over each other, the movement of Todoroki’s fist becoming fueled by the sounds of Midoriya’s moans echoing through the walls. </p><p>“Oh, fuuuck,” Bakugou groans lowly, “Your cock feel so fucking hot and hard. And Midoriya’s moans aren’t helping either.”</p><p>“His moans sound so perfect. I can even smell his pheromones from this room,” Todoroki growls lowly, his breathing mingling with Bakugou’s, “I’m not going to last much longer.”</p><p>“Shit, me too. I’m gonna come,” Bakugou growls. With a few more seconds of feverish pumping, Bakugou and Todoroki groan loudly as they release in Todoroki’s fist. Luckily, since their bodies knew that they weren’t in an omega, knots didn’t form and their come only came out in three moderate spurts. Otherwise, there would have been a WAY bigger mess to clean up. After Bakugou and Todoroki come down from their highs, their eyes flutter open and sedated smiles spread across their faces as they make eye contact once more. </p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll talk to Midoriya and propose to make him ours,” Todoroki promises. Bakugou nods in agreement and Todoroki presses one last kiss to Bakugou’s lips before they separate so they could clean up. </p><p>~Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning~</p><p>Midoriya’s eyes slowly flutter open as he wakes up, groaning in discomfort as he sits up. He looks around and slightly freaks out when he notices that he’s not in his bedroom. As he’s wondering where he is, he notices a pile of clothes accompanied with a note laying on the bedside table. With curiosity, Midoriya reaches over and grabs the note so he can read it, hoping that it’ll answer some of his questions. </p><p>Here are some clothes that Kaminari brought over for you to change into and other necessities are in the duffel bag near the bed. Once you’re dressed, please come down to the kitchen area, Bakugou and I will have a big breakfast waiting for you so you can regain your strength. <br/>-Todoroki Shouto</p><p>It suddenly all comes back to Midoriya. The party, the sudden waves of heat hitting him in the kitchen, falling on Bakugou. Admittedly, that last memory made him blush severely. ‘How can I possibly face them after that?!?!’ Midoriya thinks, ‘But I can’t make them wait long either, who knows when they wrote that note... Ugh, stupid good manners.’ Midoriya manages to push himself out of bed and cleans himself up the best he can with the packet of wet wipes Kaminari packed for him, bless him. Midoriya takes a pad and puts it in his underwear just so it won’t leak through his clothes again before slipping on sweatpants and a t-shirt. With a deep breath to gain any composure he might have, he opens the door and makes his way down the stairs. Once he reaches the bottom, the scent of something delicious hits Midoriya’s noses, leading him right to the kitchen. As he nervously approaches the kitchen doorway, he sees Bakugou and Todoroki cooking together, a sight he’s dreamed about countless times. Bakugou and Todoroki notice Midoriya’s scent and turn around to face him. </p><p>“Ah, good morning,” Todoroki says with a warm smile, “Hopefully you enjoy blueberry pancakes and some slightly burnt bacon.” As Todoroki this, he puts emphasis on the word “burnt” and pointedly looks at Bakugou. </p><p>“It’s not burnt!” Bakugou yells back, “It’s perfectly crispy!”</p><p>“I still think you put the heat on too high,” Todoroki mutters. With a pointed glare, Bakugou prepares Midoriya’s plate of food and Todoroki goes to the island that connects to the kitchen and pulls out a chair for Midoriya to sit in. Midoriya shyly thanks Todoroki as he sits on the chair, giving a similar response to when Bakugou puts his plate of food in front of him. ‘Is this actually real?!’ Midoriya thinks to himself, ‘My crushes are feeding me breakfast and being so nice to me. If only it would stay like this...’ Pushing aside these thoughts, Midoriya picks up his fork and happily eats the food the alphas made for him. </p><p>“T-This food is really really good, t-thank you again,” Midoriya stutters with a shy smile. ‘Too cute,’ Bakugou and Todoroki think simultaneously. “B-But you really d-didn’t have to. After all, I’m the one who’s been a burden to you both since last night.”</p><p>“Don’t think that way, Midoriya,” Todoroki says firmly, “We actually believe that last night has been a blessing for us.”</p><p>“H-How?” Midoriya asks in a confused voice after another bite of food. Last time Midoriya checked, him grinding on someone isn’t necessarily a blessing. </p><p>“You ever heard of that situation where an alpha can sense their soulmate when in their presence?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“I believe so,” Midoriya says, thinking deeply, “When coming across their soulmate, the alpha will be hit with a scent that doesn’t even begin to compare with any other omega or something similar, right? Why?” ‘Wow, and I thought Half-n-half was dense,’ Bakugou thinks with a suppressed chuckle. </p><p>“We’re looking at our soulmate right now,” Bakugou says with a sideways smirk. Midoriya chokes on the bacon in his mouth, having a mild coughing fit after he manages to swallow it. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry?” Midoriya asks bewildered. </p><p>“Last night, when Bakugou and I smelled your scent, we were overwhelmed. We’ve never felt that way with any other omega and we believe that you are our soulmate, the missing link in our relationship,” Todoroki explains to Midoriya, wrapping his hand around the omega’s and squeezing it lightly, noticing just how small Midoriya’s hand is compared to his own. Midoriya is completely stunned to silence, he doesn’t know what to think let along say. Never once in his life would he think that his crushes are actually his destined soulmates. Unexpectedly, Midoriya’s eyes begin to well up with tears, making Todoroki and Bakugou concerned. </p><p>“Huh?! Why are you crying?” Bakugou exclaims, secretly hoping that they didn’t scare him. </p><p>“Sorry,” Midoriya says with a small sniffle, “It’s just... I’ve admired you two for so long. So for you both to see me as your soulmate... I’m so happy,” Midoriya says with a bright smile as more tears leave his eyes. Bakugou and Todoroki blush lightly at the cute omega before them, soon standing on either side of him and enveloping him in a loving hug. Midoriya happily sinks into the hug, their strong arms making him feel so secure. Unfortunately, the sweet atmosphere is ruined when Midoriya involuntarily releases slick, a shudder going down his spine. Naturally, Bakugou and Todoroki can smell his upcoming arousal and let out low growls. </p><p>“Sorry we couldn’t take you out on a proper date first,” Todoroki says in his suave, deep voice, turning Midoriya’s head towards his so they are making eye contact, “But if you give us your consent, we would like to help you through your heat and mate with you after your cycle ends.” Todoroki and Bakugou wanted to have Midoriya’s full permission while he’s still 100% aware of his surroundings and only mate with him after his heat. They wanted it to be special. </p><p>“Yes, I want you both to help me with my heat. I-I want to become your omega,” Midoriya says shyly, his freckled cheeks displaying a bright pink blush half from shyness and half from his stupid heat. That’s all the permission the alphas need before Bakugou picks him up and carries him to the room he and Todoroki stayed in the other night. Bakugou lays Midoriya on the large bed, gazing down at him with his alluring red eyes before pressing his lips against Midoriya’s. The gesture starts soft and loving but it’s not long before Bakugou licks Midoriya’s bottom lip, to which Midoriya happily allows Bakugou’s tongue to tangle with his and explore every inch of his mouth. Of course, Todoroki makes sure to give Midoriya attention by kissing down his neck and caressing his body. The whole situation is just so much, not only is this Midoriya’s first heat with someone, but it’s with the one’s he’s admired from afar for so long. As Bakugou pulls away from the passionate kiss, he notices Midoriya’s eyes are more black than green, lust completely clouding his brain and the protective pad in his boxers practically useless now. “Alphas...please,” Midoriya begs in a small voice, immediately putting Bakugou and Todoroki under his spell. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Midoriya,” Todoroki says with a low growl, his irises now clouded black with lust, “We’ll make sure to take good care of you.” Todoroki easily takes Bakugou’s place and presses his lips against Midoriya’s, taking note of how soft Midoriya’s lips feel against his own. As Todoroki softly brushes his tongue against Midoriya’s and occasionally nibbles on Midoriya’s bottom lip, Bakugou drags his teeth along Midoriya’s neck. His alpha instincts are telling him to sink his teeth into the omega and mate with his immediately, but he knows that he must abide by Todoroki’s rules and wait until after the heat. So, Bakugou settles for sucking marks along Midoriya’s neck. Midoriya lays between then, panting heavily and letting out soft whimpers as he lets the alphas pleasure him.</p><p>“I think it’s about time we take these off,” Bakugou says while tugging at Midoriya’s clothes. Todoroki and Bakugou support Midoriya so they can remove his shirt, pants, and soiled boxers, his skin so smooth yet so hot against the alphas. Bakugou and Todoroki eye up Midoriya’s body hungrily, from his sculpted chest and pink nipples to his beautifully curved hips, his cock throbbing angrily against his lower abdomen. </p><p>“P-Please alphas...it hurts,” Midoriya whimpers, clawing at the sheets beneath him as his hips involuntarily thrust up to receive any contact. With low growls, Bakugou and Todoroki quickly rip off their clothes and run their hands against Midoriya’s body, still being cautious and letting their fingers dance over Midoriya’s soft curves with delicacy. Of course, it’s not long before Bakugou reaches down and wraps his hand around Midoriya’s member. Midoriya throws his head back and moans loudly as Bakugou slowly strokes his cock, teasingly licking and biting one of Midoriya’s nipples. The sudden and all new stimulation is too much for the omega and it’s not much longer before Midoriya shudders and releases in Bakugou’s fist, spraying sticky white fluids over Bakugou’s hand and his own stomach. Even when Bakugou takes his hand away, Midoriya is still rock hard. </p><p>“No fair, I wanted to make him come first,” Todoroki says with a small pout. Bakugou can’t help but find the action super adorable, smirking and licking Midoriya’s come off his hand while making direct eye contact. </p><p>“Not my fault my hands work magic,” Bakugou bites back with a seductive purr. With a low growl, Todoroki leans over Midoriya’s lower body and takes his hard member down his throat, the hot and wet sensation causing Midoriya to wail with pleasure and thrust his hips into Todoroki’s mouth, making Todoroki choke slightly. But he doesn’t mind at all, moaning lowly at the taste of Midoriya’s come on his cock. “Two can play at that game,” Bakugou mutters to himself, looking down to see Midoriya’s pink hole leaking slick onto the bed. A strong wave of arousal comes over him as he has the sudden urge to taste Midoriya’s slick. Bakugou moves Midoriya on his side so the omega and Todoroki are in a sideways sixty-nine before ducking down and spreading apart Midoriya’s soft cheeks and exposing his hole. </p><p>“Such a beautiful pink hole,” Todoroki purrs after pulling away from Midoriya temporarily to admire more of the omega’s body, his cock throbbing at the thought of knotting him. Without wasting anymore time, Bakugou laps over Midoriya’s hole with long licks, the green-haired boy moaning loudly as Bakugou’s hot tongue cleans up all of the slick he’s produced. </p><p>“Fuck, your ass tastes better than I imagined,” Bakugou growls lustfully, plunging his tongue into Midoriya’s slick hole, the sensation causing the omega to let out a shameless moan. The combination of Todoroki’s mouth around his cock and Bakugou’s tongue fucking his hole is better than anything he’s ever felt. Until now, Midoriya has only ever dealt with heats by himself and it was absolutely terrible. To suddenly have two hot alphas providing him so much pleasure was almost too much to bear. Midoriya doesn’t even know how many times he came so far. When Midoriya manages to open his eyes again, he is slightly shocked to see Todoroki’s cock in front of him. Midoriya may or may not have imagined what it may look like in his spare time but it’s better than he could ever imagine, the hard appendage so big and thick. Without thinking, Midoriya leans forward and licks around the tip of Todoroki’s cock, catching the alpha completely off guard. It’s apparent Midoriya has no experience but there’s something so erotic about the way Midoriya’s tongue and lips are moving clumsily on his cock. </p><p>“Mmmm, Midoriya,” Todoroki moans lowly as Midoriya’s mouth slides further down onto Todoroki’s cock, “Your mouth feels so good, such a good omega making me feel good.” The omega inside of Midoriya absolutely preens at the praise, so pleased to know that he’s making his soon-to-be alpha feel good. While he’s distracted with Todoroki’s praise, Midoriya doesn’t expect Bakugou to plunge two of his fingers inside of him, intrusion making him let out a moan of surprise. </p><p>“Shit, you’re so hot and wet inside,” Bakugou groans with heavy arousal, “Your cute little hole opened up for me so easily. So this is an omega’s hole.” Bakugou scissors his fingers apart inside of Midoriya, his body naturally opening itself for the alpha and not even needed to be prepared. That doesn’t stop Midoriya from enjoying the feeling of finally being filled, his mouth now a little less occupied by Todoroki’s member due to moaning so much. Bakugou’s fingers reach deeper inside of Midoriya, eventually finding the one spot that he was searching for; Bakugou curls his fingers into Midoriya’s prostate once and the omega comes all over his stomach, gasping as his body experiences his 4th(?) orgasm of the day. When Midoriya finishes coming, Todoroki leans forward and laps up the omega’s come off of his soft skin, the oddly sweet taste so addicting to him. He wanted to taste even more of Midoriya. When Bakugou pulls his now slick-covered fingers out of Midoriya, Todoroki takes hold of the blond alpha’s hand and sucks the slick off of his fingers, all while staring directly into Bakugou’s eyes, which darken at the sight of the lewd action. </p><p>“Greedy,” Bakugou says teasingly. </p><p>“It’s only fair,” Todoroki replies seductively. A whimper from Midoriya catches the alphas’ attention, both of their cocks throbbing at the sight of Midoriya on his back with his legs spread in a M-shape to expose his hole. </p><p>“Please alpha, fill me up,” Midoriya begs, his hole producing more slick, “I need your knot alpha, please enter me.” Bakugou and Todoroki’s alphas are completely provoked as low growls rumble through their core and their eyes become completely black. Bakugou positions himself between Midoriya’s legs while Todoroki sits near Midoriya’s head, having agreed that Bakugou would be the first to have sex with Midoriya the night before. Bakugou rubs the tip of his cock against Midoriya’s slick hole, groaning when he sees the omega already beginning to open up for him. With a push of his hips, Bakugou enters Midoriya in one smooth thrust, the omega practically screaming in pleasure as he is finally filled once more. ‘I-I’m filled with Bakugou’s cock,’ Midoriya’s lust-filled brain thinks to himself, ‘It’s so long and thick, it’s WAY better than my fingers or one of those toys.’</p><p>“How does Midoriya’s hole feel, Bakugou?” Todoroki asks as we watches where his boyfriend’s cock is buried inside of Midoriya, the sight being way hotter than it should. </p><p>“Fuuuck, it’s unlike anything I’ve felt before,” Bakugou groans, “So fucking tight and wet, I can already feel my knot forming.” But Bakugou knows he can’t come right now, he has an omega to pleasure first. His first thrusts are experimental, moving his hips smoothly yet slowly until he hits that one spot that makes Midoriya gasp in pleasure. </p><p>“Mmmm, there!! Please alpha!!” Midoriya pleads, his hole getting tighter around Bakugou. The last string of restraint snaps in Bakugou and before Midoriya could blink, Bakugou grabs onto Midoriya’s thighs and growls lowly as he thrusts at an animalistic pace, each thrust getting harder and faster and brushing against Midoriya’s prostate with precision. A high moan leaves Midoriya’s pink lips each time Bakugou thrusts inside of him, his lewd sounds fueling the alpha to not let up once with his powerful thrusts. And of course Bakugou can’t pass up the chance to make dark red marks all along Midoriya’s neck, wanting everyone to know that this beautiful omega belongs to them and only them. Midoriya doesn’t even have the chance to warn Bakugou anymore, white come leaking out of the tip of his cock against his lower abdomen each time Bakugou’s cock slams into his prostate. Todoroki can’t help but to groan in pleasure stroke his own cock at the incredible sight, becoming incredibly impatient for his chance to enter the omega. </p><p>“Fuck, so fucking good,” Bakugou growls, his thrusts becoming more erratic, “Shit, I’m about to knot.” With all of his willpower, Bakugou pulls out right as his knot begins to form, wanting to save it for a better time. Not to mention, needy Midoriya is far too cute, the omega already whimpering at the sudden emptiness he’s feeling. Todoroki helps Midoriya sit up and presses a passionate kiss against his soft lips. </p><p>“Don’t worry, love,” Todoroki purrs against Midoriya’s ear, teasingly nibbling on the lobe, “I’ll make sure to fill you up and make you feel so good.” Todoroki and Bakugou help Midoriya straddle Todoroki’s waist, his lower half hovering over Todoroki’s thick, throbbing erection. Midoriya’s body is soon lowered and he lets out a shuddering breath as Todoroki spreads Midoriya apart. While Todoroki’s member is not as long as Bakugou, he completely makes up for it in girth. </p><p>“Damn, it’s so fucking hot watching your cock spread Midoriya apart. It looks like it’s being sucked in,” Bakugou groans as he watches his boyfriend’s hips slowly move up into Midoriya. </p><p>“It certainly feels that way,” Todoroki pants, “Feels absolutely incredibly, so tight and hot.” When Midoriya begins to whimper in need and grind his hips down onto Todoroki, Todoroki grabs onto Midoriya’s waist, plants his feet on the bed and thrusts his hips up into Midoriya. The green-haired boy gasps loudly and lets out breathy moans each time his hips are slammed down onto Todoroki’s cock, the alpha’s thrusts getting faster by the second. Midoriya’s face is flushed pink, his lips are becoming red from biting them so much, and his tan, muscular body is sheen with sweat. His member is still barely producing any come now, occasionally producing a small drop of the lewd fluid at the tip. Todoroki feels like the luckiest person alive right now. Suddenly, Todoroki feels something move into Midoriya alongside his member, the sensation causing him and Midoriya to moan in surprise, more come dribbling out of Midoriya’s cock. “Warn me next time,” Todoroki barks at Bakugou. </p><p>“There’s no fun in that,” Bakugou bites back, sliding two of his fingers into Midoriya to stretch him out even further, the omega’s body quickly adapting. “Fuck, he just fucking takes it. His hole is just desperate to be fucked open by two cocks.” This statement makes Midoriya clench tighter around Todoroki’s cock and Bakugou’s fingers, making Bakugou smirk. “Is that what you want, Midoriya? Want us to both fuck you fast and hard until you’re going crazy? Want us to split you open with our knots and fill you up with all of our hot come? Tell us what you want, baby,” Bakugou asks in his husky alpha voice that makes Midoriya’s knees go weak. </p><p>“I-I want your knots alphas! Please please give me your knots, I need it!” Midoriya moans out, his hips moving in eager circles to grind down on Todoroki’s cock, making the alpha underneath him groan lowly. </p><p>“Let’s not keep our omega waiting then, Bakugou,” Todoroki tells Bakugou with a seductive smirk. Bakugou responds with a seductive lick of his lips as he makes work of adding some lube from the nightstand on his cock. It’s mainly to make entering easier for Bakugou and Midoriya, for Midoriya’s slick is definitely enough lubrication already. Bakugou gets behind Midoriya’s back and presses kisses along the back of his neck as he slowly presses himself into Midoriya alongside Todoroki. Slowly but surely, Bakugou pushes his hips forward until he’s completely nestled inside of Midoriya, low groans leaving his and Todoroki’s lips as their cocks rub against each other inside of Midoriya. Midoriya’s head is laid back against Bakugou’s shoulder, his mind completely blank and shallow pants leaving his cherry lips as his body experiences pleasure that goes beyond anything he could imagine. </p><p>“Amazing, your cock feels so good rubbing against mine, it makes everything so much hotter,” Todoroki groans, his hips slowly moving to help Midoriya gets used to the extra stretch. </p><p>“Fuck yeah it does, his ass is even tighter now. So fucking good,” Bakugou returns, his fingers teasing one of Midoriya’s nipples to draw more delicious sounds out of the omega. With a couple of experimental thrusts, Bakugou and Todoroki manage to find a rhythm where they can thrust in as the other pulls out and vice versa, occasionally thrusting simultaneously and making Midoriya moan even louder. As the alphas thrust faster and harder, more moans and whimpers of pleasure are leaving Midoriya’s lips, his cock unable to produce any semen anymore and coming dry. The room is filled with nothing but the sounds of skin slapping together, the bed creaking violently, and the symphony of moans from the three lovers. Everything about what the three are doing are so primal and animalistic, completely under control of lust and passion. Mating with only one sole purpose - to knot Midoriya.</p><p>“Aaahh yes! Ngh! I’m getting... so close. I’m gonna c-come,” Todoroki growls, his knot forming at the base of his thick cock. </p><p>“Fuck, me too,” Bakugou growls in an equally aroused voice, his knot forming next to Todoroki’s, “Want our fucking knots, baby? Gonna take our knots and be filled with our come?”</p><p>“Yes yes yes yes!!! Oh please please please alphas!!” Midoriya begs in desperation. </p><p>“Fuck, then fucking take it!” With animalistic growls, Bakugou and Todoroki both push into Midoriya as deep as they can as their knots pop inside of him, spurt after spurt of hot come pouring inside of the omega. Bakugou and Todoroki’s minds are exploding with never ending pleasure, this being their first time knotting,  and they love every second of it. Not only will their scents mark Midoriya on the outside, but on the inside as well, making him theirs only. The alphas stay locked inside of Midoriya for about 2 minutes, pressing light kisses on Midoriya’s soft cheeks and anywhere else they can reach. When their cocks finally stopped coming, Bakugou and Todoroki pull out of Midoriya, his body laying limp between them as lots of come spills out of his incredibly wet hole, the sight almost enough to fuck Midoriya again. Almost. Unfortunately, the omega is very much exhausted, so Todoroki picks up Midoriya so that he and Bakugou can clean him up and lay him down for a quick nap before his next wave of heat hits. </p><p>With the help of Bakugou and Todoroki, Midoriya’s heat only lasts for 2 more days. But this didn’t stop the alphas from wanting to bang Midoriya in every part of the fraternity house. In the room that Midoriya stayed in the night of the party. </p><p>“Fuck, imagine how hot it’d be to tie a vibrator to his cock,” Bakugou groans as he fucks into Midoriya’s mouth and Todoroki pounds into Midoriya with a leg thrown over his shoulder, Midoriya’s moans getting muffled by Bakugou’s cock. </p><p>“That’s awfully sadistic of you, Bakugou,” Todoroki replies teasingly, although definitely not opposed to the arousing idea. </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Bakugou bites back. </p><p>Against the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Aaahh, Midoriya,” Todoroki groans as the omega does his best to suck Todoroki’s hard cock as he gets pounded by Bakugou, “Such a pretty little mouth, feels so good.”</p><p>“Fuck, and so fucking tight,” Bakugou growls as his hips thrust erratically, “I’m gonna knot soon.”</p><p>“Remind me...to clean this counter later,” Todoroki gets out through gritted teeth. </p><p>Even in the fraternity game room. Specifically on the billiards table. </p><p>“Aaaaahhhh!! Oh yes, right there!! Please don’t stop!!” Midoriya screams in ecstasy as Bakugou and Todoroki both slam their cocks into his stretched hole. </p><p>“I love it when you get needy, love,” Todoroki growls, “Such a perfect and lewd body.”</p><p>“Your tight little ass is just made for our cocks,” Bakugou purrs lowly, teasing Midoriya’s nipples to elicit a high pitched moan from the boy, “We’ll give you as much come as your slutty little body desires.”</p><p>Now, the throuple is in the bedroom they first had sex in. Midoriya is in between Bakugou and Todoroki, his heat finally passed as their knots fill him up with huge loads of warm come. Midoriya preens as the two alphas shower Midoriya in sweet kisses and tons of affection, enjoying the attention probably a little more than he should’ve. </p><p>“Are you ready, love?” Todoroki asks Midoriya, gazing lovingly into his emerald eyes. With a warm smile, Midoriya nods and tilts his head to the side to expose the expanse of his neck. Bakugou takes the initiative, leaning forward to lick a broad stripe on his neck before sinking his teeth into the tan skin. Midoriya gasps in shock as he feels a wave of different emotions overload him as the bond mark is made, passion, yearning, and, at the end, euphoria. Midoriya hums as Bakugou licks over the freshly made bond mark, feeling Bakugou’s happiness through the bond. “It looks beautiful, sweetheart,” Todoroki compliments, admiring the bright red mark. </p><p>“Your turn, babe,” Bakugou encourages Todoroki, Midoriya gazing at Todoroki eagerly as he awaits his second bond mark. With a loving smile, Todoroki presses his lips against the other side of Midoriya’s neck before copying Bakugou’s actions, a small noise of discomfort leaving Midoriya’s lips due to even more overloading sensations. After the second bond mark is made, the alphas’ knots have finally gone down. Todoroki and Bakugou help Midoriya off of their cocks and escort him to the bathroom so they can take a much needed shower together. As Bakugou and Todoroki prepare the shower, Midoriya looks at himself in the mirror and delicately grazes the new marks on his neck, a smile spreading across his face as he embraces the fact that he’s actually mated. </p><p>“Stop being so cute,” Bakugou suddenly says as he hugs Midoriya from behind, making Midoriya jump slightly. </p><p>“I-I wasn’t trying to be,” Midoriya stutters nervously, not helping reduce his cuteness in the slightest. After a nice, relaxing shower in which Midoriya got completely spoiled and even got his hair washed, the three dry off, put on some pajama pants, and indulge in a couple boxes of pizza that Bakugou ordered before they took a shower in the fraternity main room. With a stomach full of cheesy goodness and two alphas putting him in a cuddle pile sandwich, it’s not long before Midoriya falls into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>~Bonus Scene~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>‘Thank god that class is over! I hope I did enough to get an A on that exam, I studied a lot for it,’ I think to myself as I make my way to the quad so I can get something to eat. Maybe I’ll order a pizza. But why do nachos sound really good right now?</p><p>“Hey, cutie,” a random man, definitely an alpha judging by his scent, says suddenly. I-Is he talking to me? Why?</p><p>“Um...hello,” I reply awkwardly, gripping onto my backpack strap tighter. </p><p>“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?” The alpha asks me. </p><p>“I-I’m just going to the quad for some food,” I answer, trying to get away from him but his persistence is showing. Ok seriously, why is this man talking to me? </p><p>“Well, how about I treat you to a nice meal? Call it a date?” the alpha asks me, now stepping in front of me to lean his hand against the wall and cut off my path. The second these words leave his mouth, I feel of wave of anger through my bond marks. Sure enough, Bakugou and Todoroki soon come up behind me and glare at the alpha who’s making a pass at me as they hold me possessively. </p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be taking our omega anywhere,” Todoroki growls threateningly. </p><p>“So why don’t you fuck off before I knock your ass out?” Bakugou growls just as threateningly if not more so. With a click of his tongue, the alpha retreats. I look up at my mates and giggle. </p><p>“Thanks for saving me, alphas,” I tell them with a small smile. </p><p>“It’s your fault being so cute,” Todoroki compliments me, pressing a kiss against my cheek that makes me blush. </p><p>“I knew I should’ve made more hickeys,” Bakugou mutters, making me playfully eye roll. </p><p>“I prefer not to wear a scarf every day,” I reply with a little sass, “Do you guys want to get something to eat with me?”</p><p>“It’d be our honor,” Todoroki replies. I feel their love and affection surge through my bond marks, making me smile and so happy to be their omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. TodoDekuBaku “Stocking Stuffer”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person POV</p><p>Our three young heroes Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki happen to be in the middle of new internships with pro heroes for school credit. Each internship is a week long and, unfortunately, none of them will be able to see each other for the whole week. Midoriya just came back to his hotel room that his mentor was incredibly kind enough to pay for after a nice group dinner and wasted no time in taking a shower to rid himself of all the sweat he gathered from running around all day. Once clean and refreshed, Midoriya slips into some underwear, sweats, and a thin white robe that happened to come with the room before leaving the steamy bathroom. Midoriya lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down on the hotel bed and finishes drying his hair. He takes a glance at his phone to check the time and notices that Bakugou and Todoroki should be about done with their missions as well. So, he takes it upon himself to log onto his laptop and sends them a message in their little group chat. </p><p> Today at 10:03 PM<br/>BroccoliBabee🥦: How’d everybody’s missions go today?</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Boring as fuck. Mostly patrolling and petty thieves. </p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: My father was annoying as usual. Spent most of the day missing you two. </p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: Aww I miss you both too🥰. Can’t wait to see you after these internships end. </p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: I just wanna kick some villain ass. </p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: Can’t you be sappy and confess your love for us for just one second?😂</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: No🖕</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: Don’t lie, you miss us. </p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Fine, I really really miss you and porn doesn’t compare to you❤️. </p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: ...Thank you?💕</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: Are you actually watching porn?</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥 sent a picture<br/>(insert sexy pic)</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: KACCHAN!!</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: Let me guess, you’re on the threesome tag?</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: DON’T ACT LIKE HE DIDN’T JUST SEND A NUDE PIC!!</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: You love it😜. I know just the sight of my dick gets you hot and bothered. </p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: I have no idea what you’re talking about. </p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: You mean to tell me you’re not hard right now?</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: ...</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦 sent a picture <br/>(Insert sexy pic)</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: Ok fine, a little😔. I blame youth!</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: 👅💦🍑</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: STOP USING SUGGESTIVE EMOJI SPEAK!!</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Hey, Icyhot. It’s your turn. </p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: My turn to do what?</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: To send a sexy pic. Come on, little Deku here is so horny for it. </p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: I AM NOT!!</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Let’s see it, Icyhot!</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️ sent a picture<br/>(Insert a sexy pic)</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Oh come on, you can do better than that. And why are you wearing your sweater in bed?</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: I had to hide some marks on my neck left by a certain someone. </p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: I apologize for nothing😜. Now give us some proper fap material!</p><p>BroccoliBabee🥦: WHAT IS HAPPENING AKDNGSYWHI!?!</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️ sent a picture<br/>(Insert a sexy pic)</p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: Better?</p><p>AngryPomeranian6969💥: Wish you ditched the pants but I’ll let it slide. Fuck, you’re both making me super horny. </p><p>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️: Shall we finish this on Skype?</p><p>‘Wait, what?! What does he mean finish this on Skype? They don’t intend to have phone sex over Skype do they?!’ Midoriya thinks to himself. As soon as Midoriya finished this thought, the Skype ringtone starts coming from his laptop and it reads:<br/>PeppermintPrince🔥❄️ and AngryPomeranian6969💥 are calling you</p><p>‘I guess they do,’ Midoriya thinks with a sigh before accepting the call. With only a little delay, soon both of Midoriya’s boyfriends are visible on his laptop screen. Todoroki is shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and Bakugou is fully naked and already stroking his member with one hand, not even trying to deny it. Naturally, the sight has Midoriya turning into a tomato; he tries to make as much eye contact with his boyfriends as he can but his gaze keeps returning to Bakugou’s cock. </p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Todoroki comments dryly towards Bakugou. </p><p>“You two only have yourselves to blame,” Bakugou replies with just as much sass, “Besides, I’ll be away from you both for 2 more days, can you blame me for getting off at the thought of fucking Deku?”</p><p>“I guess not,” Todoroki says with a sly smile, his hand going down into his pants to rub his cock over his boxers. Midoriya can’t believe his eyes, right in front of him on his laptop is his own boyfriends jerking off like this is some webcam porn site. It’s so strange to him yet he’s also getting turned on at the sight, wiggling uncomfortably on the bed and attempting to hide his erection. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to join us, Deku?” Bakugou asks with a raised eyebrow, “I know you’re rock hard right now. Just imagine it’s us touching you. Do you remember how we touch you?” Bakugou’s voice quickly becomes low and sensual as he talks dirty, sending shivers down Midoriya’s spine. Midoriya swallows heavily before removing his boxers and sweats to free his erection. Unsure, Midoriya wraps his hand around his member and strokes slowly, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips and his eyes closing as his head rolls back. </p><p>“Yes, just like that. Imagine it’s Bakugou’s hand stroking you nice and slow. Remember how I’d tease you while Bakugou pleasures you?” Todoroki purrs, pitching into the dirty talk as he strokes his member that is now freed from his jeans and boxers. Midoriya blushes at what Todoroki is hinting at, only hesitating for a few seconds before reaching towards his own chest with his opposite hand and pinching his left nipple, a gasp followed by a small moan leaving his lips. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s a good boy. You’re putting on quite the show for us, babe. You look so fucking hot like this,” Bakugou groans, his hand moving faster in his own member. “But you know we wouldn’t stop there. When you’re nice and hard, I’ll make sure to take all of you down my hot throat, teasing the tip with my tongue each time I come up.” Midoriya’s hand around his cock moves faster as he imagines Bakugou between his legs, looking up at him as he sucks his cock. The thought makes Midoriya leak a drop of precome, to which licks his hand and spreads the drop of precome around his tip to lubricate his cock. Bakugou and Todoroki groan at the sight, their own cocks leaking in their hands as they watch their boyfriend perform lewd acts. No matter how many times they see him, they can’t get over how beautiful he looks when doing sexual things. It’s practically against the laws of nature for someone so cute to do something so sexy. </p><p>“Aaahhh, mmmm,” Midoriya moans lowly, his hands not stopping once and not realizing just how much of an effect this is having on his boyfriends. The damn sex fiend. </p><p>“Do you think you could finger yourself, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks boldly, pressing against the base of his cock to delay his orgasm a little more. Midoriya’s hand on his cock immediately stops moving and he looks at this computer screen in shock. </p><p>“H-Huh?!” Midoriya stutters in embarrassment.</p><p>“You know you heard him, Deku,” Bakugou says with a smirk, his hand also placed around the base of his cock to stall his orgasm, “I bet your hole is aching to be filled, wishing it had our skillful fingers or our big cocks to satisfy you. You know you can’t come unless your lewd ass is fucked open.” Midoriya hesitates for a little longer, feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden from the suggestion. However, no matter how much he denies it, Midoriya is EXTREMELY turned on by Bakugou’s dirty talk, his hole twitching at the thought of fingering himself on camera. Damn his boyfriends’ charisma and sexiness. With a quick “one second” gesture, Midoriya climbs off his bed and goes to his suitcase to grab a container of lube that Bakugou left behind when he borrowed Midoriya’s luggage. He climbs back onto the bed and props up a few pillows against the bedframe so that when he leans against it, his hole as well as the rest of his body is seen on screen. “I was wondering where that bottle of lube went,” Bakugou says suddenly, catching Midoriya off guard. </p><p>“How insatiable are you?” Todoroki asks with an incredulous tone.  </p><p>“How red is half of your hair?” Bakugou replies. The interaction makes Midoriya giggle, eliminating any nervous tension he had. He squeezes some lube onto his middle and ring finger on his left hand, warming it up between his fingers as it spreads across his fingers. Teasingly, Midoriya rubs his hole with his middle finger, taking a deep breath before sliding it inside of him. It doesn’t hurt but it feels weird, especially since it’s been quite some time since Midoriya fingered himself. He tries not to since he knows that it’ll never feel as good as when Bakugou or Todoroki does it. But somehow, having the two people who give him that much pleasure watch him makes up for the pleasure he normally wouldn’t feel without them. After some more stretching, Midoriya slips two fingers inside of himself, throwing his head back against the pillows behind him and moaning freely as one hand fingers himself and the other hand strokes his member. </p><p>“Wow, Midoriya, you look so good like this. Wish I was the one fingering you open, scissoring my fingers apart to open you up for our cocks. Always so tight and hot just for us,” Todoroki groans, his hand returning to quickly stroking his erection. </p><p>“Shit, so fucking good for us. Wish we were there to fuck you into the mattress until you’re screaming our names for everyone to hear,” Bakugou adds, his hand also making quick work of getting himself off, “Fuck this is too damn hot to watch.” All three boys let moans and groans leave their lips freely as they get themselves off, trying their hardest to keep their eyes open to look at each other but the pleasure is just too much. ‘Fuck this is way better than some shitty porn,’ Bakugou thinks to himself. An especially high moan from Midoriya force Bakugou and Todoroki to open their eyes and look at their laptop screens, groans leaving their own lips when they see Midoriya fingering himself even faster. </p><p>“Did you find your prostate, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks. With a whimper, Midoriya nods quickly. </p><p>“I-it just...ngh... feels so good!” Midoriya moans, his climax quickly approaching, “Aaaahhh! I-I’m... not gonna last much longer!”</p><p>“Shit, me too! I can’t hold back!” Bakugou groans, his hips thrusting up violently into his own fist. </p><p>“M-Me too, I’m gonna come!” Todoroki moans, the hand that isn’t stroking his cock furiously finding its way to his balls. No one knows who finished first, the only thing seen is black as all boys’ eyes close as their cocks release spurts of hot come. Gasps of air and long groans leave their mouths as they cover their stomachs with their own fluids, waves of pleasure crashing over their bodies and their orgasms seem to last for minutes. After everyone comes down from their high, they finally open their eyes once more to peer at their laptops, looking upon the mess the other two have made. </p><p>“Fuck, that felt great,” Bakugou says around heavy pants, a loose smile on his lips. </p><p>“That’s probably the hardest I came on my own,” Todoroki says with a sigh, his boyfriends nodding in agreement. </p><p>“Ah man, I just showered,” Midoriya whines  suddenly with the most adorable pout, causing Bakugou and Todoroki to chuckle at his cuteness. Awkwardly, each of the boys reach towards the box of tissues on the bedside table, trying not to let their come get onto the bed, grabbing a bundle of tissues, and wipe the come off their stomachs. Once Midoriya cleans up a bit and throws away the soiled tissues, he goes into the bathroom to grab a cloth, wets it, and cleans himself properly, getting rid of all the stickiness from his come and the excess lube. Midoriya returns to the Skype call when he’s done and sees that his other boyfriends have done the same actions. </p><p>“So same time tomorrow?” Bakugou asks with a smirk, causing Todoroki and Midoriya to playfully roll their eyes at their ridiculously horny boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. TodoDekuBaku “Holiday Special”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ The Hero that Saved (and Fucked on) Christmas <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki <br/>Warning: smut (secret (Santa) sex)</p><p>Summary: It’s that time of year again and Midoriya can’t wait to find the perfect gift for his lovers and spend the holidays with them. But what will happen when the infamous holiday villain crosses this hero’s path? Looks like it’s time to go Plus Ultra this holiday season. Oh yeah, and there’s sex afterwards. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>It’s the week before the holidays and all through the dorms, not a student was yelling until Kaminari very abruptly pulled me from my gaze on my phone. </p><p>“Midoriya! Turn up the volume!” Kaminari shouts, making me jump in my sideways position on one of the lounge’s armchair, but I grab the TV remote and turn up the volume anyways. </p><p>“It seems that this holiday is anything but merry for selected individuals because the holiday thief has struck again,” the news reporter states, “This is the third report this week of a person having their gifts for friends and loved ones stolen.”</p><p>“They were wearing all black and I couldn’t see their face!” a panicked woman says during their one on one interview, “The next thing I knew, the gift that was once in my hand was gone! It was a really important gift for my lover!”</p><p>“We hope to receive more information on the suspect soon. Until then, make sure to stay safe when leaving your home and report any suspicious activity you see,” the reporter concludes before signing off. </p><p>“What kind of grinch who stole Christmas shenanigans is this?” Tokoyami asks from the chair across from me, Dark Shadow looking just as confused as him. </p><p>“I know right? Stealing presents from innocent people during the holidays? You’re either really fucked up or really stupid,” Mina chimes in. </p><p>“Or both,” Sato chimes in, having just finished baking a cake in the dorm’s community kitchen. Koda nods in agreement from his spot on the rug by the couch, petting his pet rabbit. Before anyone else could make a comment, the main doors open and slam shut, making everyone jump this time. Before I can even turn my head to see the cause of the sound, Kacchan storms up to me, lifts me up from my chair, and sits down where I previously was before putting me in his lap, nuzzling his face in my neck and holding onto me like I’m one of those giant teddy bears you win at a county fair. The gesture makes me blush but I can’t help but to think how cute Kacchan looks when he’s acting like this. </p><p>“Wow, PDA much, Bakugou?” Kaminari asks teasingly. </p><p>“Says the one that has a fresh hickey on their neck,” Mina retorts with a laugh, pointing out a dark red spot on Kaminari’s collarbone. </p><p>“S-Shut up!” Kaminari says embarrassed, “I did not ask to be read like this.”</p><p>“You ok, Kacchan?” I ask him, the only response leaving my boyfriend is a shake of his head. </p><p>“He got a call from his mom a couple of minutes ago,” Todoroki-kun explains to me from behind the chair I’m sitting it. </p><p>“Really?” I ask before directing my gaze towards Kacchan (well, the top of his head at least), “I haven’t heard from her in a while. How is she?”</p><p>“Annoying as always,” Kacchan mutters after lifting up his head, “She’s pissed that I haven’t had you two over despite us dating for almost 2 years now and is demanding us to have dinner with her and my old man on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“But that sounds amazing, Kacchan! I’d love to have dinner with your parents,” I tell him. It’s definitely been a while since I’ve been over to Kacchan’s place, the last time being probably when I was a young child, so I would love to go back. Also, there’s a reason Kacchan can cook like he does, his parents are AMAZING cooks. </p><p>“It’d be a hassle so no,” Kacchan immediately shuts down, “I want to have a nice Christmas getaway with my boyfriends and no old hags bugging us.”</p><p>“It’s not like we had any big Christmas plans to begin with, Bakugou,” Todoroki tells him, “We could have the day to ourselves in the town square, have dinner with your parents in the evening and even spend the night there to exchange gifts. It’d certainly be less expensive than a hotel. Besides, I’d love to meet my soon to be in-laws.”</p><p>“Forget it!” Kacchan states firmly with a huff. Knowing him, he’s going to remain super stubborn about this for hours. Luckily, I know just what will break him. I turn myself around so that I’m straddling Kacchan’s waist, my arms around his neck so I can make direct eye contact with him. </p><p>“But I really want to go. Please, Kacchan, can’t we?” I ask with a large pout, making sure to make my eyes as big as possible. Kacchan stays silent for a while before sighing deeply. </p><p>“Fine,” Kacchan grumbles, “I’ll message her back and let her know we’re coming over. I thought I told you not to manipulate me with your cuteness, damn Deku.” I squeal when Kacchan playfully bites me on the neck in retaliation, his fingers tickling my sides and making me squirm in his lap. Out of the blue, I hear someone mimicking the sound of a whip, the noise clearly not going unheard by Kacchan. </p><p>“Wanna say something, Dunce Face?” Kacchan says in an intimidating voice. </p><p>“N-nope, I’m good, bro,” Kaminari says nervously. </p><p>“Thought so,” Kacchan responds before picking me up bridal style, making me yelp, “Come on, Icyhot. I wanna shower then make out.” I blush profusely at Kacchan’s bluntness, hiding my face in shame as I’m escorted to the privacy of Kacchan’s room. </p><p>~Time Skip to Christmas Eve~</p><p>Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I are currently on a train ride over to his place, for we decided that it’d be less of a hassle if we went to his house first and dropped off all of our stuff before going to town. I’m still super excited to see Kacchan’s family after so long, humming happily to the music playing through my headphones. In the corner of my eye, I notice Kacchan sulking a bit, a rare sight that makes me frown in concern. I reach over and take his hand in mine, the gesture making Kacchan look in my direction and I give him a reassuring smile. The smallest of smiles forms on his face and he gives my hand a small squeeze. Before we know it, we’ve reached our stop and we all get off the train to walk the rest of the way to Kacchan’s house. </p><p>“Do you think your parents will appreciate this chocolate roll cake, Bakugou?” Todoroki-kun asks as we finally get to Kacchan’s neighborhood. </p><p>“Probably a little too much knowing them,” Kacchan grumbles, “Did you really have to pull so many stops?”</p><p>“I want to leave a good impression with your parents,” Todoroki returns. </p><p>“Don’t worry, they’ll absolutely love you, Shouto,” I assure him with a smile. I look up ahead of us to see that we’ve arrived at Kacchan’s house, my stomach fluttering with excitement. Oh wait, nope. That’s anxiety. </p><p>“Great, we’re here,” Kacchan says with a sigh, “Can we just get a hotel?!”</p><p>“No!” Todoroki-kun and I shout simultaneously. The sound of a door opening draws our attention and we all see Kacchan’s parents standing in the doorway. </p><p>“I thought I heard my son yelling,” Masaru-san says with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Hello, boys! We’re so glad you made it! Come on in!” Mitsuki-san shouts. Kacchan makes a reluctant groan but follows Todoroki-kun and I towards the door anyways. </p><p>“Hi, Okaasan! Hi, Otosan!” I greet Kacchan’s parents with a wide smile. </p><p>“Aww, my little Midoriya, come here!” Mitsuki-san says excitedly before pulling me into a warm hug, “My goodness, you’ve grown so much! Is Inko-san doing well?”</p><p>“My mom’s doing great!” I assure her, “Thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Oh, and you must be Todoroki Shouto,” Masaru-san greets Todoroki-kun, “I’m Bakugou Masaru.”</p><p>“It’s incredibly nice to meet you,” Todoroki-kun replies politely with a small bow, “Thank you for inviting Midoriya and I into your home. We hope you’d appreciate this chocolate yule log cake.” </p><p>“Why thank you so much, we’re very appreciative,” Masaru-san says with a smile, happily accepting the cake. </p><p>“My my, a handsome face and an incredible gentleman,” Mitsuki-san compliments, “My son could learn a thing or two from you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean you old hag?!” Kacchan finally speaks up since entering the house.</p><p>“Watch your mouth mister!” Mitsuki-san yells back while delivering a quick smack to the back of his head. </p><p>“Now, now, let’s not fight,” Masaru-san says with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Right right, do you boys have any plans today before dinner?” Mitsuki-san asks us. </p><p>“We were actually going to go to town and check out the winter wonderland event. I hear that there’s a display of really pretty lights and cool ice sculptures,” I inform her excitedly. </p><p>“Ah, to be young,” Mitsuki-san sighs dreamily, “I remember when my hubby and I would go on fun dates like that.”</p><p>“We still go to beautiful restaurants now and then. Remember our trip to that beautiful koi garden?” Masaru-san chimes in, wrapping an arm around in a loving gesture. </p><p>“Oh, of course! It was so romantic. You always know how to treat me like a queen,” Mitsuki-san swoons, pressing a kiss onto her husband’s cheek. </p><p>“Gross, mom! Don’t do that lovey shit in front of us!” Kacchan yells, only earning another smack to the head. </p><p>“I said watch your mouth!” Mitsuki-san yells at Kacchan before turning her attention to Todoroki-kun and I, “Anyways, we wouldn’t want to hold you back from your lovely date. Why don’t you two put your luggage down in Katsuki’s room so you can enjoy your afternoon?” </p><p>“Thank you, miss,” Todoroki-kun says politely before I lead him to Kacchan’s room since I’ve been here before. We find Kacchan’s room and we place our bags in a neat pile near Kacchan’s bed. I notice Todoroki-kun looking around and I suddenly remember that this is the first time he’s ever been in Kacchan’s room. “Bakugou‘s room is a lot more simple than I was expecting,” Todoroki-kun comments, “I was expecting at least 2 more All Might posters.” I giggle at Todoroki-kun’s sly comment and I let him in on a little secret.</p><p>“That’s because it’s mostly in his closet,” I tell him, “He has an All Might action figure collection in there that rivals with mine. He even has a stash of romance novels hidden somewhere but he’ll never admit it.” Todoroki-kun’s interests seem to be peaked at this new information, but we soon hear more yelling coming from the main room so Todoroki-kun and I make our way out to save Kacchan’s vocal cords. Once we’re back in the main room, Mitsuki-san notices us and smiles politely. </p><p>“Ready to head out boys?” Mitsuki-san asks us. Todoroki-kun and I nod, following Kacchan as he is already putting his shoes back on so we can leave. </p><p>“You three be safe and have fun out there,” Masaru-san sees us off with a small wave. </p><p>“We will!” I say with a bright smile. </p><p>“And Katsuki, don’t forget to pick up the things on the list while you’re out,” Mitsuki-san says sternly. </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Kacchan mutters, closing the front door behind us before his parents could say anything else. </p><p>“I can definitely see where you get your looks and attitude from,” Todoroki-kun suddenly says, making me have to hold back a laugh. </p><p>“Shut up!” Kacchan yells angrily, “Let’s just get to town, ok?” We all start making our way back to the train station to catch a ride to the winter wonderland festival. Personally, I’m just really excited for all of the pretty lights and drinking hot chocolate. I also hear that there will be a stand with a ton of different log cakes and I HAVE to get a slice. </p><p>“What did your mom want you to pick up anyways?” I ask Kacchan. </p><p>“Just some last minute ingredients for tonight’s dinner,” Kacchan says nonchalantly, “Hopefully it won’t take too long and we can just get it done before we take the train back home.” We finally get to the train station and get onto the next train to town square. Luckily, this train ride is will be relatively short so my boyfriends and I pass the time by listening to a pretty neat playlist Jirou sent out to everyone in the dorm. I think she even wrote one or two of the songs in it. I suddenly get a notification that I’ve been waiting all day for. Hiding my phone screen from Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s view, I open the notification to read that my custom gift will be available for pickup within another hour. You see, I wanted to get Kacchan and Todoroki-kun a cute but unique throuple gift this year. Since it’s incredibly rare to find such a thing, I searched around for quite a while before finding a website that specializes in couple mugs specifically for polyamorous relationships so I ordered three custom mugs for the three of us. Kacchan’s is designed to look like his hero outfit and reads “Midoriya’s Hero”, Todoroki-kun’s is designed to be half fire half ice and reads “Bakugou’s Hero“, and mine is based on my hero outfit with the text “Todoroki’s Hero”. Each mug has a heart handle and our hero names are on the bottom of our mugs. I’m really proud of my gifts and I’ll be able to pick them up while we’re out in town. I just hope Kacchan and Todoroki like them. </p><p>“Midoriya,” I jump slightly when Todoroki-kun calls for me, hiding my phone under my jacket. </p><p>“Y-Yeeaah?” I respond. Real smooth there, guy. </p><p>“We’ve reached our stop. Are you ok?,” Todoroki-kun asks me. </p><p>“Yep! Just excited, you know,” I say with a nervous laugh. Todoroki-kun seems to fall for my fib and I join hands with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun as we leave the train station and head over to the winter wonderland festival. We soon make it to the town square and my eyes widen in awe as I see the entrance to the festival. Everywhere you look, there are beautiful holiday lights in various colors decorating the trees, lampposts, and the ice rink. The ice rink is full of people skating and having fun, there are lots of stands that are selling hot chocolate, warm pastries, and much more, and there is a line of extravagant ice sculptures decorated with lights and flowers, one of them being a 10 foot tall ice sculpture of All Might after his fight with Overhaul. “Woah,” I breathe out in awe, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I agree,” Kacchan says in his alluring voice, except when I turn to face him, I notice that he’s staring at me, making me turn bright red. </p><p>“N-Not me! The festival!” I scream out in embarrassment, making Kacchan and Todoroki-kun chuckle. </p><p>“Shall we take a picture in front of the All Might sculpture and do some ice skating?” Todoroki-kun suggests, which only makes me nod in excitement. When we walk up to the ice sculpture, it allows me to see all of the detail that went into it, from making All Might’s hair having individual strands to the bagginess of the sleeve around his arm as he points. It immediately brings me back to that day and the important message behind it; I seriously commend and give huge props to the person who made this. Without further delay, we all get into a position where all three of us and the entirety of the sculpture can be in frame and get at least 3 good selfies. Once we all got the pictures on our phone, I sent one to my mom and wished her a merry Christmas Eve, a smile coming across my face when she responds with Christmas wishes as well as a picture of the Christmas tree she set up at home with her new Maltese puppy in front of it. I coo at the adorable puppy wearing a Christmas collar and showed the picture to my boyfriends, who found the picture equally adorable. Next, we all head over to the ice rink, pay for admission, and rent out some ice skates. </p><p>“Who thinks I can manage to do a triple axel?” Kacchan asks boastfully as we put on our skates. </p><p>“Can you even do a single axel?” Todoroki-kun asks skeptically.</p><p>“Don’t question my capabilities!” Kacchan yells, forcing me to conceal my laughter. As I get up from the bench, I’m already shaky on my feet and flail my arms in a desperate search for balance, to which Todoroki-kun and Kacchan immediately help me steady myself. </p><p>“Thanks guys,” I say gratefully, “It’s definitely been a while since I’ve done this. I probably haven’t ice skated since middle school.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be here to help you,” Todoroki-kun assures me, his smooth voice making me blush slightly. How is it legally possible for these men to flirt and be all hot without even trying?! I stay in between Todoroki-kun and Kacchan and hold their hands as we get onto the ice. I’m a little shaky at first but luckily after about a minute, I’m capable of keeping up with my boyfriends and staying in sync. After skating around the rink about 5 times and enjoying the festive music, Kacchan challenges Todoroki-kun to a skate off, fully committed to attempting that triple axel he mentioned. I just decided to lean against the ice rink wall and watch from as far away as possible to avoid any chaos. Naturally, given that his quirk is half ice, Todoroki-kun is an absolute natural, skating and twirling as if he’s in a figure skating event in the Olympics.</p><p>His half red half white hair is flowing beautifully in the icy wind and his black turtleneck sweater is clinging onto his upper body and contrasting his porcelain skin in the hottest way. It’s so hypnotizing. I bet he’d look incredible in one of those sparkly ice skating outfits too... </p><p>“Be prepared to be amazed, Icyhot!” Kacchan suddenly shouts, drawing me from my stare with Todoroki-kun. Anxiously, I watch as he skates towards the empty center of the rink before jumping into the air and spinning three times. I open my mouth to cheer for Kacchan on his beautiful move, but when he lands back on the ice, he loses his footing and lands in what appears to be the most uncomfortable jazz split, causing me to wince empathetically. Instantly forgetting about the wall holding my balance, I skate out to where Kacchan is and just manage to get to his side without falling. Todoroki-kun also came to Kacchan’s aid, skating up to us with ease and every amount of grace that I don’t have. </p><p>“Kacchan, are you ok?” I ask with worry, holding out my hand for him to take. Kacchan gratefully accepts my hand and Todoroki-kun and I help him back onto his feet. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just wish I didn’t land on my knee so hard,” Kacchan says, shaking off his injury, “Also my ass is cold now.”</p><p>“Let’s get off the ice and I can take a closer look at your injuries,” Todoroki-kun says. I nod in agreement and we go to a bench outside of the rink. Todoroki-kun uses his quirk to ice his right hand and places it on Kacchan’s knee to avoid any large bruises from developing. I have to hold back a giggle and avert my gaze when Todoroki warms up his left hand and presses it against Kacchan’s butt to help warm it up. </p><p>“Hey! At least buy me some hot chocolate first,” Kacchan says with a small glare, clearly flirting. </p><p>“Spiced with some cayenne?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“You know me so well,” Kacchan replies with the smallest of smiles before giving Todoroki-kun a sweet kiss. </p><p>“Huh, now I wish I was the one that fell on the ice,” I say jokingly. </p><p>“Don’t worry, my love,” Todoroki-kun says with a small laugh, pressing his cool lips softly against mine, “I’ll get you some hot chocolate too.” We return our skates to the admission booth and head over to the food stands, my mouth immediately watering at the sight of all of the delicious foods and festive desserts out on display. I practically beg for a (insert your favorite holiday dessert) to go with my hot chocolate. As promised, Kacchan gets a spiced hot chocolate with some coffee cake and Todoroki-kun buys a peppermint mocha with those little butter cookies. We continue to enjoy the rest of what the festival has to offer as we eat our treats. We all make DIY ornaments, take some more pictures together in a cute holiday photo shoot set up, and there was even a booth where people could win pro hero merch by answering trivia questions. Let’s just say they probably wish they didn’t meet the pro hero mega-nerd that is myself since I walked away with 3 shirts, 4 pens, and 6 buttons that I’m going to add to my backpack. Before I know it, it’s already 4:50 and I got a notification saying that my personal gift is ready. Ok, time to cleverly sneak away. </p><p>“Hey, since it’s getting close to the evening, why don’t you two go ahead and do that shopping for Mitsuki-san?” I suggest, trying to avoid sounding suspicious. </p><p>“Huh, yeah, that’d probably be a good idea. I know the hag keep nagging me if I come back empty handed,” Kacchan mutters. </p><p>“Cool, you two go shopping at that store over there and I’ll meet you there after I do some.. last minute shopping of my own. You know, for my mom,” I say with only one small stutter. Nice, Midoriya, nice. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, I promise. Just help Kacchan with his list and I’ll meet you back at the store. I’ll be quick, I promise,” I say with a thumbs up. Todoroki-kun hesitates a little, but eventually nods. </p><p>“Alright, meet us at the store once you’re done. Text us if you need us, ok?” Todoroki-kun tells me firmly. I don’t know why but Todoroki-kun’s protective mode is super cute. </p><p>“I will, I promise,” I confirm. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan both give me a kiss, a blush quickly coming across my face when I remember that people could see us, before we go on our own journeys. Luckily, with my GPS directions and my gay walking speed, I make it to the store in record time. It’s a nice little store with a clean, elegant environment and just walking in and feeling the heater through my sweater makes me melt in satisfaction. </p><p>“Good evening!” a nice-looking person with long lilac hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a cute festive sweater greets me, “How can I help you today?”</p><p>“Hi, yes, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I’m picking up an online order,” I inform the salesperson, who’s name tag happens to reads ‘River’. Huh, I really like that name.</p><p>“Oh, wonderful! May I see your confirmation email and receipt?” River asks. I show River my receipt on my phone before they go to the back to retrieve my gifts, they’re all wrapped up in snowflake wrapping paper and everything. “A gift for your lovers, I’m assuming?” River asks me with a warm smile. With a small blush, I nod. “You must have an amazing relationship, I’m sure they’ll love these gifts.”</p><p>“I sure hope so. Thank you so much,” I say gratefully as they hand me my gifts.</p><p>“Thank you for your business! Happy holidays!” River says with a wave. </p><p>“Happy holidays!” I shout in return before exiting the shop, a shiver coming over me as I return to the snow. Nice! I got my presents for my boyfriends, now I just have to meet them at the- “Ow!” I groan in pain as something hard hits my arm, instinctively bringing my hand up to where I got hit and holding onto it. When I open my eyes, I panic as I notice that my presents for Todoroki-kun and Kacchan are nowhere in sight. Where did they go?!?! I look around me in panic and in the distance, I see a weird black silhouette running, my eyes widening when I notice that they have my presents in their hands. “One For All...,” I growl lowly, gearing up my quirk to go after this thief, “Full Cowling!” I dash after the strange figure, jumping off of the lampposts around me and chasing after the person who stole from me. Within seconds I’m on top of the figure and with a shout, I deliver a 15% powered kick to the back of their head. </p><p>Third Person POV</p><p>The thief drops Midoriya’s presents along with a large bag as he’s sent flying and lands face first into the snow with a grunt. Midoriya lands swiftly and takes his presents back, happy to see that they still look ok. Now Midoriya is REALLY glad that he spent extra money on super protective wrapping, otherwise the mugs definitely would’ve broken. The thick snow also seemed to break the presents fall. Midoriya quickly looks up and gets into a fighting stance when he notices the thief get back up. The thief’s hood falls back, revealing a middle-aged looking villain with a severe widow’s peak and yellow eyes, ice crystals caught in his eyebrows and eyelashes due to falling in the snow. </p><p>“That really hurt, you know?” The villain says with a snarl. </p><p>“Serves you right for stealing my presents!” Midoriya shouts angrily. He looks at the big bag that laid on the ground beside him and notices a ton of presents. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head, “Wait? YOU’RE the present thief?!”</p><p>“Yes, it is I, the infamous holiday villain!” The villain declares proudly, “With my abilities, I will soon- OW!” Not having any of his shit, Midoriya uses One For All to bring the villain onto the ground once more with a single flick in his direction, the force making the villain get a nose bleed. “I was monologuing!” </p><p>“I’m still turning you in,” Midoriya informs him, secretly sending his location to the pro hero agency on his phone behind his back, “Also, what you’re doing is really messed up. Stealing Christmas presents from innocent people, presents that are meant for children and loved ones! Why are you doing this?!” Midoriya is shocked when he sees the villain suddenly start to cry. I mean he’s no stranger to crying but what the hell?</p><p>“I-I hate Christmas!” the villain says through his tears and sniffles, “My girlfriend...dumped me last year on Christmas...and I couldn’t give her the really expensive bracelet I got her! Meanwhile, y-you youths have your perfect relationships and happy families! Where’s my Christmas love?!”</p><p>“Dude, seriously?” Midoriya asks, “It was just one girl. Clearly she wasn’t the right person for you if she left you during a valuable holiday. Just because you’re lonely doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk and ruin everyone else’s Christmas. Have you considered...I don’t know, dating websites?” The villain sniffles and wipes his tears.</p><p>“There are dating websites? So... I don’t have to be alone?” the villain asks. </p><p>“Of course not, there are many ways to meet people. Make some friends, meet some people and build relationships. Just stop stealing people’s presents,” Midoriya says. </p><p>“You’re right,” the villain says, a small smile growing on his face, “I guess I’ve been in denial about Abagail for so long that I’ve lost sight on what really matters.” Midoriya nods triumphantly, glad to see that the villain is having a change of heart. </p><p>“Glad to see you change your mind. Now, let’s return all of these presents, ok?” Midoriya turns his back towards the villain to inspect the bag and jumps slightly when he feels heat brush past his face, noticing a burn spot in the snow. Clearly, whatever the attack was was meant to get his head.  Midoriya angrily turns toward the villain once more, his finger is currently extended. “Did you just try to use your quirk on me?” Midoriya asks with a threatening glare. </p><p>“No,” the villain says in a small voice, cowering instantly as he tries to play it off. But, of course, Midoriya isn’t stupid. With anger written all over his face as he puts down his presents at a safe distance, pink and green sparks go off around Midoriya’s body and his eyes glowing bright green as his quirk activates. The villain gulps at the appearance of the angered boy. He knows he’s fucked. With a wind up of a bright and powered up fist and a declaration of “DETROIT...SEEEMMAAAAAAASSSHHH!!!”, Midoriya punches the villain square in the jaw, sending him kilometers into the earth with intense force and speed. Even the snow around them flies away to make room for the giant ditch that now holds the unconscious villain. Midoriya pants heavily as he stands above the villain, inspecting the hand that he punched with and happy to see that his quirk didn’t cause him to injure himself. His training has definitely paid off. </p><p>“Young man!” A voice calls out. Midoriya whips his head around to see a group of pro heroes. “We heard that the present thief was in this area. Are you alright?” the pro hero in front asks, noticing the villain on the ground and silently wondering just how much damage Midoriya has done. </p><p>“Yes, I’m alright,” Midoriya assures the heroes. Before climbing out of the deep ditch that he created with his punch, he takes the bag of stolen presents the villain was carrying and once again picks up his presents for Bakugou and Todoroki. Midoriya then gives the stolen presents to the pro heroes, who thank him for taking down the villain and promise to make sure that he is placed in jail and that each present gets returned to the proper recipient. </p><p>“You’re a brave young man, you’ll make a fine hero,” the pro hero says with a wide smile and a thumbs up before going to talk to other heroes. It takes everything in Midoriya not to squeal in a fan boy fashion over the fact that a pro hero complimented him. </p><p>“Deku!” A recognizable voice shouts from a distance. Midoriya turns his head to see Bakugou and Todoroki running towards him, concern written all over their faces. </p><p>“We were worried when we didn’t see you at the store and we almost texted you to make sure you weren’t lost,” Todoroki says through short breaths. </p><p>“When we saw that blast, we ran over here figuring it was from you. What the hell happened?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Midoriya says with a weak smile, “Just a little...confrontation with the holiday thief.” Bakugou and Todoroki look over Midoriya’s shoulder and notice pro heroes lifting an unconscious villain and carrying him to a police vehicle. ‘Oh yeah, that’s Midoriya’s doing,’ they think. </p><p>“Jeez, what’s with you attracting all this danger?” Bakugou says with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Isn’t that why he’s dating you?” Todoroki asks in a joking tone. Bakugou goes to object but then he shrugs as if to say ‘touché’. “But seriously, I knew I should’ve come with you.”</p><p>“You worry about me too much,” Midoriya says while a small laugh and a wave of his hand, “Come on, let’s go back.”</p><p>~Back at Bakugou’s House~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>Kacchan, Todoroki-kun and I manage to return to Kacchan’s house without further difficulty, a sigh of relief leaving my lips once I entered the warm house. We all take off our shoes and place the groceries on the table. </p><p>“Oh my god, you’re all ok!” Mitsuki-san shouts, coming up to me and examining me for wounds, “Are you hurt, sweetie? We saw you on the news.”</p><p>“Wait, I was on the news?” I ask in surprise. Why must I always get weird public exposure?</p><p>“Yeah, someone recorded you beating that holiday bandit into the ground. I was so worried,” Mitsuki-san tells me. </p><p>“Relax, he’s fine, mom. Besides,” Kacchan stops and wraps an arm around my shoulder, “We’re dating one badass hero.” I blush slightly and smile at the compliment, staring into Kacchan’s eyes for what might’ve been a little too long. </p><p>“Aww, so cute! I can’t wait to see you three as professionals next year!” Mitsuki-san says excitedly, Masaru-san nodding in agreement, “Now, you three go wash up and change, Hubby and I will continue making dinner.” We nod and we start to head to the bathroom to start up the bath. As we wash up together, my boyfriends insist on helping me wash up, so Todoroki-kun washes my body while Kacchan washes my hair for me, making me sigh at the relaxing sensations. I literally melt when either of my boyfriends massage my scalp. Once we were all finished with our bath, we dry off and put on some boxers, comfortable sweatpants, and whatever t-shirt we happened to find. Actually, I think I’m wearing Todoroki-kun’s shirt. As of right now, we’re just watching some movie in Kacchan’s room until Mitsuki-san calls us down for dinner, not that I’m paying much attention since Todoroki-kun’s heart beat sounds a lot better. </p><p>“I’m glad to see that your hand wasn’t injured after that villain encounter, Midoriya. You truly are getting stronger every day,” Todoroki-kun compliments me while rubbing my hand. </p><p>“Thanks, I only hope to be the best pro hero I can be,” I say as I stare at the All Might poster on Kacchan’s wall. </p><p>“Didn’t you hear what I said down stairs?” Kacchan says with a raised eyebrow, “You will be.” I smile at my boyfriends’ kind words with a loving gaze, so glad to have boyfriends that believe in me and do everything in their power to bring me up and help me accomplish my goals. “Besides, it’s hot as fuck when you kick a villain’s ass,” Kacchan suddenly says in my ear as he nibbles on the cartilage, making me turn bright red. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!” I scream. </p><p>“Boys! Dinner is done!” Mitsuki-san shouts from the kitchen. Thank you Mitsuki-san, my lord and savior. </p><p>“Race you both to the dining room!” I shout playfully as I escape my boyfriends’ grasps and running out the room. Unfortunately, my boyfriends are right behind me and right as I make it to the dining room, I’m picked up off the ground, causing me to squeal. As I’m in the air, I turn to the side and notice red and white hair, recognizing Todoroki-kun as the one that picked me up. “No fair! You’re taller than me so your legs are longer,” I say while trying to pout but Todoroki-kun and Kacchan tickling my sides is making me laugh too much to do it. Of course, Kacchan’s parents can’t help but to laugh at our shenanigans. We all sit down and enjoy Mitsuki-san’s AMAZING cooking, if I could bring a gallon of this kani nabe (crab nabe) with me to school, I absolutely would. And Todoroki-kun absolutely nailed it with the cake he bought, I’m sure he paid a pretty good price for it, the frosting is so light and tasty. My boyfriends and I stick around the kotatsu with Kacchan’s parents for a little bit, drinking warm tea, discussing various things like school and the like, and of course laughing when Kacchan gets embarrassed by his mom. After eating, Todoroki-kun and I insist on helping with the dishes while Kacchan prepares something in his room. Before Todoroki-kun and I could meet Kacchan into his room, Masaru-san calls for us, making us face him. </p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for being with Katsuki. I’m sure he’s a little hard to deal with at times but I can tell that he’s happy with you two and that you bring the best out of him. Take good care of him for us,” Masaru-san tells us with a smile, his speech making Todoroki-kun and I smile in return. </p><p>“Of course,” we say simultaneously. After the heartfelt exchange, Todoroki-kun and I meet Kacchan in his room. I’m surprised to see him waiting on the futon that was laid out for Todoroki-kun and I, three glasses full of sparkling cider and two well wrapped presents sitting in front of him. </p><p>“I would wait until tomorrow, but I figured we can have our gift exchange right now,” Kacchan explains. Todoroki-kun and I nod and grab our presents for each other from our luggage before joining Kacchan on the futon. Naturally, I keep the mug for me in my bag so they don’t see it until later. </p><p>“Could this be because you got us sexual gifts that we can’t open in front of your parents?” Todoroki-kun asks bluntly, making me nearly choke the sparkling cider I was sipping. </p><p>“Nope, that’ll have to wait until White Day,” Kacchan says with a wink. Kacchan hands us our gifts and encourages us to open them. I peel back the festive wrapping paper and notice a large white box with a simple black star on it. Huh, I wonder which designer company this is from. It looks really familiar though. I take off the lid and gasp when I see the coolest looking bomber jacket I’ve ever laid eyes on. It’s made with beautiful white and teal satin fabric with cherry blossom branches embroidered across it. <br/>(Insert pic)<br/>(Basically like this but the blue has more green tones to it)<br/>I look over at Todoroki and notice that he also got a super cool bomber jacket, his jacket being red and blue with embroidery of koi fish. <br/>(Insert pic)</p><p>“Oh my god, this jacket looks amazing, Kacchan!” I say excitedly, putting it on immediately and enjoying the feel of the satin on my arms. </p><p>“Agreed, this jacket is beautiful,” Todoroki says as he admires his jacket, “Where did you find these?”</p><p>“I asked my old man to design them,” Kacchan tells us. That’s right! Masaru-san is a designer, no wonder these jackets look so cool. “Now we all have bomber jackets to wear.” Kacchan goes to his closet and shows off his own jacket, which is black and gold with a tiger on the back. <br/>(Insert pic)<br/>No wonder Kacchan always looks good on our dates. His father keeps him stylish 24/7. </p><p>“Alright, my gifts next,” Todoroki-kun insists, handing out his presents to Kacchan and I. I open my gift and gasp when I see a new pair of sneakers. But not just any sneakers. </p><p>“Oh my god! These are the limited edition All Might sneakers that aren’t even in stores yet! How did you get your hands on these?!” I ask Todoroki-kun as I go to put one on to see if it fits. </p><p>“Well, when I was forcefully dragged to some conference with my father, there happened to be a person there who works on All Might merchandise so I pulled some strings. These are actually prototypes so they’re extra rare,” Todoroki-kun explains. I’m super happy to see that they fit me perfectly and I can not wait to wear these out. </p><p>“It really pays off to have a sugar daddy around,” Kacchan says teasingly before kissing Todoroki-kun sloppily. I notice that he also got a pair of sneakers so that we can match. </p><p>“I told you to stop calling me that, Bakugou. Besides, I’m younger than you,” Todoroki-kun says while cringing slightly. </p><p>“Well, here are my gifts,” I announce while giving my boyfriends their respective presents, “Hope you guys like them.” I wait anxiously as they unwrap their presents and examine their custom mugs, happy to see smiles spreading across their faces. </p><p>“I love it, Midoriya. I’ll make sure to use it for my tea every day,” Todoroki-kun tells me, his warm smile melting my heart. </p><p>“So I’m your hero, huh?” Kacchan asks with a small smirk. </p><p>“W-Well, obviously you both are,” I say with my eyes trained to my lap to hide my blush, “You both are the best boyfriends I could ask for so... I wanted to give you both something special.”</p><p>“Don’t have to worry about that, Deku, everything you give us is special,” Kacchan says suavely. </p><p>“And every moment with you is special,” Todoroki-kun chimes in, his voice equally suave. </p><p>“Well, now that we’ve gone all sappy, here’s to a merry fucking Christmas,” Kacchan says while raising his glass of cider. Todoroki-kun and I can’t help but laugh as we raise our glasses to let them clink together before drinking our cider. As I set my glass down out of our way, I notice Kacchan extending his arm above me. When I look up above me, I notice a little bundle of mistletoe in Kacchan’s hand. </p><p>“Is this your way of asking me to kiss you?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Maybe,” Kacchan says with a smirk. Without further delay, he presses his lips against mine, starting off slowly but passionately to which I respond with just as much passion. Soon our lips are moving feverishly together and our tongues are sliding against each other in a slick battle for dominance that I have no chance of winning. I moan into Kacchan’s mouth as his tongue grazes my bottom lip and explores every inch of my mouth, my member twitching weakly in my boxers. He pulls away and kisses down my neck, making me gasp, half from his lips attacking my sweet spot and half from the fact that he’s not stopping. </p><p>“K-Kacchan,” I say panicked, trying to keep my voice down, “You can’t possibly...mmm... want to have s-s-sex.”</p><p>“That’s the goal, Deku,” Kacchan purrs with a flirty expression. </p><p>“B-But, what if I’m too loud?” I ask. I would LITERALLY DIE if Kacchan’s parents (or my future in-laws) overhear what we’re doing. </p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to keep quiet,” Kacchan says in a cheeky tone. I turn to Todoroki-kun in hopes that he’d also be one of reason but one look at his darkened eyes and anyone can tell that he’s also aroused. Soon, Todoroki-kun’s lips are against mine and I’m moaning into his mouth as Kacchan reaches under my shirt and teases my nipple with his forefinger while he continues to kiss down my neck and to my shoulders. Unfortunately, Todoroki-kun pulls away and I have to bite my lip hard to suppress my moan as Kacchan pinches my nipple while sucking a mark on my collarbone. </p><p>“K-Kacchan,” I gasp, “I won’t be able to... hold back my voice.”</p><p>“I think I have something to help,” Todoroki-kun says with a devious tone, making me slightly nervous. While Kacchan helps me undress, Todoroki-kun digs into his overnight bag and pulls out a small red box. When I look through the clear display panel of the package, my eyes widen when I see a red and white swirled ball gag, I’m guessing in an attempt to look like peppermint. </p><p>“And you make fun of me for getting holiday based sex things?” Kacchan asks in a teasing tone. </p><p>“It felt appropriate since it matches my hair,” Todoroki-kun says with a shrug, “But yes, this is peppermint flavored.” I almost want to reject the idea but I can’t deny the fact that I’m equally eager for this, to be touched and ravished by my boyfriends as they make me experience nothing but pleasure. Ugh, stupid hormones. Todoroki-kun looks at me as if to ask if I’m ok with this and I nod; I open my mouth and allow the ball to slide into my mouth as Todoroki-kun secures the gag around my head. Huh, feels like I’m eating a giant candy cane. “Tap me 3 times if you need the gag off, ok?” Todoroki-kun tells me, his genuine concern making me swoon. I nod to let him know I understand, waiting patiently as my boyfriends undress themselves until they’re bare. I jump slightly when I feel two different hands explore my body, my whimpers getting muffled by the ball gag. I gasp when I feel a tongue graze one of my nipples and a hand teases my other nipple, my member twitching once more. </p><p>“Damn, you look so hot like this, Midoriya,” Kacchan purrs while looking deep into my eyes with lust-filled crimson ones, “The fact that we’re doing something taboo, almost forbidden, and you can’t let out those sweet moans, it’s really turning me on for some reason.” As he finishes this sentence, Kacchan grabs my hand and makes me wrap it around his cock, the feeling of his hot, hard member twitching in my hand making me whimper around the gag. </p><p>“Does the feeling of our cocks turn you on, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks, his deep voice whispering in my ear and the slightest bit of contact he’s making on my tip through my boxers sending shivers down my spine, “You’re already getting so wet.” I look down at my already soiled boxers and watch as Kacchan removes my last bit of clothing, my member slapping against my lower abdomen. </p><p>“Such a lewd nerd,” Kacchan says teasingly. I fling my head against Todoroki-kun’s shoulder as Kacchan takes me in his hot mouth, his tongue curling around my sensitive tip and rubbing against the bottom of my shaft. Thank god I’m wearing this gag otherwise all of my moans would definitely be heard throughout the house. An especially loud moan is suppressed when Todoroki-kun pinches my nipple just as Kacchan takes all of me down his throat, his throat getting tighter around the tip of my member and making my legs quiver. After staying put for who knows how long, all while making direct eye contact with me, Kacchan comes back up slowly while sucking in deeply and giving me a wink once he reaches the tip. Must he tease me this way? “Your precome tastes as good as ever,” Kacchan says lowly while stroking my member at a fast pace, rubbing the tip and smearing precome on his bottom lip, making me shudder in pleasure more. </p><p>“Let’s not forget about your pretty little hole, love,” Todoroki-kun suddenly says in my ear. I squeak around the gag when I feel something cold but slick rubbing against my entrance. I recognize it as Todoroki-kun’s finger and I breathe deeply through my nose to stay as relaxed as possible so he can prep me. I wince a bit at the insertion of the first finger but Kacchan’s sinful mouth is eliminating any pain I would be feeling. As Todoroki-kun scissors two fingers in me and Kacchan sucks my member, it’s not much longer before my muffled moans becomes heavy breathing until a long moan, well, doesn’t escape my lips as I come down Kacchan’s throat, my thighs clamped around his deceivingly spiky blonde hair. Unfortunately, since Todoroki-kun is still prepping me, I barely have any room to relinquish in my orgasm, my head tossing back and forth and my legs shaking as my prostate is being probed occasionally by Todoroki-kun’s skillful fingers. My hips unconsciously grind down onto Todoroki-kun’s fingers, causing me to whimper. </p><p>“Are you that eager to be filled up?” Kacchan asks teasingly, only rubbing my tip with his forefinger now, “Your hips haven’t stopped moving since you came down my throat, so lewd. How badly do you want our cocks?” Kacchan stares directly at me as he teasingly strokes his hard cock. Just everything my boyfriends do turn me on to no end and I can’t help but to want all of them. I whimper once more when Todoroki-kun removes his fingers from my hole and I notice him looking down at me and waiting for my response. With the gag in my mouth, I can’t exactly use my words to tell them what I want. So, instead, I put my hands on the back of my thighs, spread my legs into a ‘M’ shape, and completely expose my wet hole, hoping my boyfriends get the picture. Although my boyfriends encourage me to say lewd and dirty things constantly, this is somehow even more embarrassing. With another smirk and a slow lick of his lips, Kacchan grabs a condom from who knows where and slides it onto his member before applying a thin layer of lube onto his cock. I can’t help but to watch anxiously as Kacchan rubs the tip of his member against my hole before pressing forward and sliding into me in one thrust, causing me to throw my head back and gasp in surprise. It’s been a while since we’ve done anything so it hurts a little more than I would like. But just the feeling of being so full and reconnected with Kacchan makes me overwhelmed with warmth. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun notice my discomfort and run their hands across my body in a soothing matter, pressing light kisses against my weak spots. </p><p>“God, you feel so fucking tight,” Kacchan groans lowly as he slowly thrusts his hips to help me fully adjust, “Is it ok if I start moving?” Rather than simply nodding, I wrap my legs around Kacchan’s waist and force him forward to encourage him to start moving. “Eager, aren’t you?” Kacchan asks with a smirk before gripping onto my waist and thrusting into me slow yet deep, hitting my prostate with each thrust. I grasp desperately at the futon beneath us as Kacchan thrusts faster and harder with each passing second, my gasps and moans barely muffled now. Eventually, I’m moaning so much that when I turn my head to the side, drool escapes around the gag and onto Todoroki-kun’s thigh. I look back up at Kacchan and watch lustfully as he bites his lip to hold back his own groans. Actually, that reminds me... Following Todoroki-kun’s instructions, I reach above my head and tap Todoroki-kun’s thigh 3 times. Todoroki-kun feels my taps and my boyfriends instantly halt while they help get the gag out of my mouth. Once the contraption is out of my mouth, I wiggle my jaw a little to get rid of the mild soreness it caused. </p><p>“Are you ok, love?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“No yeah, I’m fine. It’s just... I wouldn’t be able to kiss either of you... you know, with the gag on,” I say shyly. I gasp when I feel Kacchan get even harder inside of me. “Did you just get harder, Kacchan?” I ask in disbelief. </p><p>“It’s your fault for being so damn cute,” Kacchan growls lowly before thrusting at a rapid speed once more. Luckily, Todoroki-kun is already leaning over me and kissing me passionately, swallowing my moans. The combination of my mouth being stimulated by Todoroki-kun’s tongue and my prostate being nailed by Kacchan’s long cock is all so good, my mind is already going blank from the pleasure. Unfortunately, Todoroki-kun has to pull away from my lips for air and it happened right as Kacchan slammed into my prostate dead on. I quickly place my hands over my mouth to muffle my scream, my legs clamping tighter around Kacchan’s waist. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!” I try my best to sound angry while also keeping my voice down. The only response I get is another twitch of his member and a smirk. </p><p>“You know there’s another gag that you could use,” Kacchan says suggestively while nodding in Todoroki-kun’s direction. When I turn my head, I’m immediately greeted my Todoroki-kun’s throbbing cock. Without thinking twice, I lean forward and take Todoroki-kun as far as I possibly can in this angle. “That’s it, good boy,” Kacchan purrs before continuing his relentless pace, each thrust pushing me down further onto Todoroki-kun’s thick member. This is so much better than some sex toy, the warmth and girth of Todoroki-kun’s cock feels too good and the sensations from being full on both ends is bringing me to my climax much quicker. After 5 rough thrusts to my prostate, I moan around Todoroki-kun’s cock and come all over my stomach, making me unconsciously get even tighter around Kacchan. “Fuck, so fucking tight,” Kacchan growls, his thrusts becoming sloppier, signaling his own release, “Fuck, I’m coming too!” I gasp as Kacchan grips onto my waist tighter and completely fills me before spilling into the condom, low groans leaving his lips. Once finished, Kacchan slowly pulls out of me, causing me to whimper at the slight soreness. </p><p>“You did so well for us, love. Made us feel so good,” Todoroki-kun praises me, making me blush slightly. I really didn’t need to watch him run a finger across my come-covered stomach and lick it though. </p><p>“I hate that you lick it like it’s whipped cream,” I say with mock distaste. </p><p>“It’s my favorite cream,” Todoroki-kun says cheekily before kissing me shortly yet sweetly, “Is it alright if I enter you?” My heart melts when Todoroki-kun asked me and I can’t help but instantly respond with a nod. Kacchan hands Todoroki-kun a condom and I wait as he puts it on. My attention is temporarily removed from Todoroki-kun when I hear Kacchan’s TV turn on, playing some movie that Kacchan randomly chosen and being turned up to a relatively high volume. </p><p>“Why did you turn on the TV, Kacchan?” I ask. I feel arms wrap around me and I squeak when I’m lifted into the air and onto Todoroki-kun’s lap, his member rubbing against my butt. </p><p>“It’ll allow you to be a little bit more loud, I’m now realizing how much I miss hearing you moan,” Kacchan says. Before I can respond, Todoroki-kun presses against my entrance before sliding up into me in one smooth thrust, the sudden hit to my deepest parts making me nearly let out a scream that I just managed to muffle with my hand. Kacchan removes my hand from my face and kisses me, our lips moving together slowly and sweetly, a completely different tone compared to what we’re doing. I moan into Kacchan’s mouth when Todoroki-kun grabs under my legs and slowly moves me on his cock, his thick member filling me to the brim each time his hips thrust up. I can barely keep up with Kacchan now, Todoroki-kun’s cock is stirring me up so deep inside and rubbing all of my sweet spots, my member leaks precome every time my prostate is hit. Unfortunately, Kacchan pulls away from me so I bite my lip to continue to stay as silent as possible as Todoroki-kun’s pace becomes faster and deeper, my whole body hot and overcome with pleasure. I gasp and shudder in pleasure when I suddenly feel something hot against my member, looking down to see Kacchan rub his cock against mine, his hand slowly stroking us simultaneously. </p><p>“Aaahhh! K-Kacchan, don’t...mmmm,” I moan softly. </p><p>“That’s right, just like that. Let us hear you,” Kacchan purrs with a sexy smirk on his face, small groans of his own leaving his lips as he continues to move his hand. Breathy moans and whimpers continue to leave my lips, my mind is going blank at how good this feels. And Todoroki-kun’s deep, sexy groans resonating in my ear are definitely not helping. My cock is already leaking so much in Kacchan’s hand. </p><p>“Ngh! S-Shouto’s cock...and Kacchan’s hand...feels too good,” I barely manage to get out around my pants and soft moans, “I’m... I can’t...aaaahhhh.”</p><p>“Come for us, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun groans directly into my ear. A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine and with a moan that I muffle in Kacchan’s shoulder, I come all over Kacchan’s member and hand. I pant heavily as I come down from my high, letting out a small moan once more when Todoroki-kun delivers one hard thrust inside of me before coming into the condom, his warm breath fanning against the back of my neck. I wince slightly when he pulls out of me, allowing me to rest against his chest once again. </p><p>“Hah, didn’t think you’d be the type to enjoy marking, Deku,” Kacchan says teasingly. When I look closer, I notice that I’ve left red indents from my teeth marks on Kacchan’s shoulder. </p><p>“Eep! S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” I apologize quickly. </p><p>“No need to apologize,” Kacchan says with a smirk, “Everyone needs to know I’m yours.” </p><p>“You’ll always be ours, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says in his suave voice, leaning forward to passionately kiss Kacchan. As they continue to kiss, I thought about Kacchan’s words and lean forward to make a hickey on Kacchan’s muscular yet soft chest. When I pull away to admire my work, there is a small, red mark just above Kacchan’s nipple. The thought of Kacchan having three nipples makes me giggle. </p><p>“Hey, don’t go making marks on me unless you wanna be fucked,” Kacchan says with a playful growl before turning to Todoroki-kun, “And it’s high time you fuck me.”</p><p>“Oh, well, shall I prep you?” Todoroki-kun asks, taken aback by Kacchan’s sudden demand. </p><p>“No need, Icyhot,” Kacchan says. He leans back onto the futon and spreads his legs to reveal the end of a toy buried inside of his hole. I feel a blush come across my face at the erotic sight, my member twitching in interest as I watch Kacchan seductively pull the toy out of himself, revealing a red and white swirled buttplug about the size of a red cherry radish, and spreads his wet hole slick with lube apart. “Got prepped while you two were helping with the dishes. Need your dick in me, Icyhot,” Kacchan says lewdly, a faint blush out of embarrassment on his face. </p><p>“I guess I can’t disappoint now, can I?” Todoroki-kun purrs in a sultry tone. I don’t even need to look up to know that he is extremely turned on. “Midoriya, why don’t you ride Bakugou as I pound him?” I whimper at the suggestion but nod regardless. Once Kacchan is comfortable and has a condom on, I straddle his waist and slowly lower myself onto Kacchan, making both of us moan from the new sensation. </p><p>“Was your buttplug red and white in honor of me?” Todoroki-kun asks from behind me, most likely putting on his condom. </p><p>“I-It was just a coincidence! Shut up and fuck me!” Kacchan says angrily, but not quite yelling like he usually does. Within seconds, Kacchan’s face goes from angry to one of shock, groaning from the sensations he’s experiencing. “Fuck, stop being so thick!” Kacchan groans from underneath me. </p><p>“Don’t clench so tightly around me, I won’t be able to move like this,” Todoroki-kun groans. To help Kacchan, I slowly grind my hips in figure eights, moans escaping my lips and the tip of his cock grinds against my prostate. Kacchan throws his head back against the futon and suppresses a moan by biting his lip. </p><p>“You little minx,” Kacchan purrs while glaring up at me, “Fuck, you can move now, Icyhot.” With Kacchan’s permission, Todoroki-kun begins a steady pace, which then makes Kacchan thrust up into me. Within seconds, all of us are creating a symphony of low moans and gasps of pleasure as our bodies move together, their body heat and sensual movements making everything that much hotter. I gasp in surprise when I feel one cool hand and one warm hand graze my sensitive nipples, the different sensations making me unconsciously tighten around Kacchan. I notice a devilish gleam in Kacchan’s eyes, but I don’t get to say much before he leans up and makes as many marks as he can across my collarbone. </p><p>“Mmmm, K-Katsuki... S-Shouto... aaahhh s-so good!,” I try my best to keep my voice as low as possible but it’s really hard (quite literally) when one of your boyfriends is grinding against every good spot inside you and your other boyfriend is teasing your nipples. </p><p>“Yeah, shit.... I forgot how good Shouto’s cock feels. And your tight hole...oh fuck... Izuku,” Kacchan groans, his hands gripping into my thighs even tighter the faster he pounds into me. </p><p>“Ngh, Katsuki... you’re so tight and hot,” Todoroki-kun moans in my ear, “Both you and Izuku look so beautiful and erotic like this. I’m afraid I won’t last much longer like this.”</p><p>“M-Me neither...aaahh! I’m so close,” I moan out, my hips moving more erratically to reach my orgasm. </p><p>“Fuck, me too! I’m gonna come!” Kacchan groans out. After Kacchan slams up into my prostate 3 times, I throw myself back against Todoroki-kun’s chest and release all over Kacchan stomach and chest, muffling my scream in my hand. Not much longer, I feel Kacchan twitch repeatedly inside of me as he fills his condom with come and Todoroki-kun shaking against me as well as his groans suggests that he finished inside of Kacchan. We all collapse against each other and breathe heavily as we come down from our highs. I wince as Kacchan pulls out of me, my entire body much more sore than it was before, and lay on the futon as my boyfriends dispose of their used condoms in the trash. </p><p>“Are you ok, love?” Todoroki-kun asks me, gently brushing hair away from my face. I smile and nod sleepily. </p><p>“I’m fine,” I reply, “Just need water.”</p><p>“Got you covered,” Kacchan says suddenly, holding a damp cloth and some bottles of water. When did he get those? I gratefully accept the water and rehydrate while my boyfriends clean each other and myself off, being cautious when it came to my sore hole. Once we’re all cleaned up and drank some water, we put on some boxers and some random articles of clothing to not be so cold while we sleep. Well, except for Todoroki-kun, who can wear just pajama pants and never be cold. Kacchan’s bed is just big enough for all of us to fit on so we all get into one giant cuddle pile and fall into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>~Time Skip to Christmas Morning~</p><p>“Merry Christmas boys!” Mitsuki-san greets us when we all come down stairs. Masaru-san wishes us a good morning and presents a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate and lots of mini marshmallows, which we all accept gratefully. </p><p>“I’m surprised all of you are up so soon. Especially since you fell asleep with the TV being so loud,” Masaru-san says with a small laugh. I stiffen slightly at these words, gripping a little too tight onto my hot chocolate as I take a long sip of it. At least they didn’t hear us having sex, right?</p><p>“Is it too cold in here for you, Midoriya? Want me to turn up the heat?” Mitsuki-san asks in a caring tone while observing my sweater, which happens to be hiding all of the bite marks Kacchan and Todoroki-kun left on me last night. I nearly choke on a marshmallow and force myself to act natural. </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine! I just really like this sweater,” I say with a nervous smile. Out of my peripheral vision, I catch Kacchan and Todoroki-kun sending knowing smirks in my direction. I immediately divert my gaze and drink more of my hot chocolate. I’ll definitely get them back for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Todoroki Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author-san: Hey y’all! Today is finally Todoroki’s birthday and so, you will get to ask him some questions today! You ready, Todoroki?</p><p>Todoroki: I suppose. Although I am confused as to why people wish to ask me questions. </p><p>Author-san: Well, it’s because you have a large number of fans and they would like to know more about you.</p><p>Todoroki: *confusion written everywhere* I have fans?</p><p>Author-san: *thinks to herself ‘bless this man’* Of course you do! You are a great hero after all!</p><p>Todoroki: Well, alright then. I can stay for some questions before my dinner date with Bakugou and Midoriya. </p><p>Author-san: Alright! Let’s get started!<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Is your dad aware of your relationship?<br/>Todoroki: Absolutely not. </p><p>Do you have a favorite date spot with your lovers? - @Heart_Set_In_Stone<br/>Todoroki: Hmm... probably that one hill that overlooked the city. The scenery is beautiful. But not as beautiful as my boyfriends. <br/>Author-san: *conceals fan-girling squeals*</p><p>What’s the hottest thing Midoriya or Bakugou has ever worn?<br/>Todoroki: Definitely the matching collars and garter belts they wore on my birthday last year. </p><p>What are your favorite cuddling positions? Is there a certain cuddling position that you like to do with one boyfriend more than the other? - @FanOfTheFictionMan<br/>Todoroki: I always enjoy having Midoriya in between Bakugou and I whenever we watch a movie or sleep. I also enjoy the rare occasion where I get to use Midoriya’s thighs as a pillow and sneak glances at his angelic face when he’s not looking. Bakugou always insists I pet his hair in that cuddling position. </p><p>What would you say is your most sensitive spot?<br/>Todoroki: If not my penis then where my thigh becomes my pelvis. </p><p>How do you feel about Bakugou and Midoriya wanting to try choking? - @PoppyRose0428<br/>Todoroki: I wouldn’t be opposed to it as long as everyone is safe while doing it. <br/>Bakugou: *from doorway again* WASN’T THE POINT OF THE WHOLE KINK QUESTION IS THAT IT WOULD’VE BEEN SECRET?!<br/>Author-san: Don’t make me lock that door!! Now stop interrupting!!</p><p>Have you ever watched hentai/porn without your boyfriends around? If so, what’s your favorite tag?<br/>Todoroki: Only on one occasion and it wasn’t the most stimulating. I suppose the BDSM tab serves as good research, however. <br/>Bakugou: *from interview room doorway* Is that why you were spanking me so much that one time we fucked?!<br/>Todoroki: I only have to answer questions provided to me by the interviewer. </p><p>When did you first know you loved your boyfriends? - @Maximus1019<br/>Todoroki: Hmm... probably not until after the time that we rescued Bakugou from the league of villains honestly. And the more I got to work with them, especially during the internships, the more I realized that maybe there was something more than just a respect for them as friends and a fellow hero. </p><p>Do you prefer it when your boyfriends borrow your clothes or when you borrow their clothes?<br/>Todoroki: Definitely when they borrow my clothes. There is nothing more adorable than seeing Midoriya in my sweaters, they go down to his mid-thigh and give him sweater paws. And Bakugou in my workout pants is another fantastic sight. </p><p>When you get married, who is going to be your GroomsSquad? - @Piper_Pipee<br/>Todoroki: As in my best men? I’d definitely include Iida and Shinsou. </p><p>On a scale of 1-10, how horny are you right now?<br/>Todoroki: 4.</p><p>Will you ever forgive your father for all he’s done to you? Would you give him a second chance? - @chibiconnor_owo<br/>Todoroki: ...*sighs heavily* I can tell he’s trying, so perhaps... I can give him a chance to prove he’s changed. But the second he says something homophobic or negative about my relationship, he’s deleted from my personal life permanently. </p><p>Is there a kink or new sex thing you want to try but can’t bear to tell your boyfriends?<br/>Todoroki: It would be interesting to use a... I believe people call them fleshlights...? One of those on my lovers. </p><p>Have you used any of Bakugou’s sex coupons from Christmas? - @carmen1206200<br/>Todoroki: *blushes lightly* Let’s just say I need to restock.</p><p>Do you have any piercings? Would you get one?<br/>Todoroki: I do not, it just hasn’t crossed my mind. I think I can look ok with a silver hoop earring. </p><p>When training or sparring, do you take it easy on your boyfriends or do you go hard on them? - @puglover155 <br/>Todoroki: Oh, I never go easy on my boyfriends. We all wish to achieve the status of great pro heroes and we know that we must always fight to our fullest, even with each other. They would never want me to go easy on them just like I don’t want them to go easy on me. But I always make sure they recover smoothly afterwards. </p><p>What’s a turn off for you?<br/>Todoroki: Rape play and bottoming are my main two. I also prefer to do the teasing rather than being teased during intercourse. </p><p>How much money have you spent with Enji’s credit card? - @MiNi_MiNa_<br/>Todoroki: *makes a “this big” gesture by stretching his arms apart as far as his shoulder blades*</p><p>Who sucks you off better?<br/>Todoroki: Why are you trying to put my boyfriends against each other? They both do great. It’s especially great when they do it together. </p><p>What’s your favorite type of music or favorite song that you find yourself attracted to? - @AriannatheAOT<br/>Todoroki: People might expect me to listen to obscure music genres like lowercase or nerdcore but in reality, I really enjoy listening to Rihanna. </p><p>What was the last wet dream you had?<br/>Todoroki: It’s been a while but I believe it involved Bakugou and Midoriya in sexy nurse cosplays. </p><p>On a scale of 1-10, how funny did you think it was when Bakugou came to school with flat, well-groomed hair instead of his usual style? - @Nabong_Choi<br/>Todoroki: 10.</p><p>What’s the cutest thing Midoriya or Todoroki has ever done?<br/>Todoroki: Be themselves. </p><p>Has anyone’s quirk accidentally gone off while you are being intimate? If so, who? - @PoppyRose0428 (again)<br/>Todoroki: Well I use my quirk purposefully and we try to keep the rooms as well conditioned as possible so Bakugou doesn’t accumulate too much sweat. Midoriya actually has used his quirk unknowingly while riding me, which just made him move even faster. <br/>Midoriya: EH?! Did I really?! S-Sorry!<br/>Todoroki: Not to worry love, it was very arousing. I wish you’d do it more. <br/>Midoriya: *blushes profusely* U-Um, alright then. </p><p>What’s the one thing your boyfriends do that instantly sets you to “I need to fuck” mode?<br/>Todoroki: For Midoriya, whenever he acts a bit more brave and initiates intercourses by straddling me. For Bakugou, those rare moments where he becomes docile and lets me take control. </p><p>When did you first realize you liked boys? Was it maybe an experience you had with another boy or did you just suddenly catch yourself thinking about other boys? - @_FaithAndLove_<br/>Todoroki: Frankly, I never felt attraction to anyone before Midoriya and Bakugou. Especially since I didn’t have the best understanding of relationships in the past, platonic or romantic. And it was an attraction that developed over time the more I spent it with Midoriya and Bakugou rather than it being immediate. So, because of that I’m actually a demisexual gay. </p><p>Does top Bakugou or bottom Bakugou turn you on more?<br/>Todoroki: The verse Bakugou that is experiencing pleasure from both ends simultaneously. </p><p>Would you rather be too hot or too cold? I’m aware you can easily avoid this situation but I’m curious. - @GhibliGirl4ever <br/>Todoroki: Because I have had moments in which I’ve overused my ice side, I know just how unbearable being that cold can be. But it does give me an excuse to cuddle with my lovers so I’ll go with the cold just for that. </p><p>How often do you wake up with morning wood?<br/>Todoroki: So many sexual questions...<br/>Author-san: I know, this is the last sexual one, I promise. <br/>Todoroki: Every other morning. </p><p>What is one of your favorite memories with your boyfriends? - @fuck-sunshine<br/>Todoroki: As of recently, attempting to bake cookies with them. Just small dates like that where I get personal time with them are usually my favorite moments. Also Bakugou wearing a cat maid apron is a beautiful sight in its own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. TodoDekuBaku “Short”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ It’s Just More to Love<br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki<br/>Warning: smut (I don’t really know how to describe this kink. Body worship?)</p><p>Summary: For some time, Midoriya has been rejecting advances made by his boyfriends and doesn’t even get changed near by them anymore. Bakugou and Todoroki are concerned about this (and horny) so they try to figure out the reason behind this strange behavior. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Bakugou’s POV</p><p>Thank fuck, our shift is finally over! It was just another day full of patrolling the streets and keeping an eye out for wannabe villains. I just want to get back to the dorms and cuddle with my boyfriends already. </p><p>“Hey, Bakugou,” I hear a voice call out to me, turning to see my half and half boyfriend, “Did you finish your shift too?” </p><p>“Yeah, finally,” I grumble, walking with him to the changing rooms so I can finally get out of my hero suit. “Where’s Deku?” I ask, not having seeing him since we went our separate patrol routes. </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe he’s already in the changing rooms,” Icyhot answers. We get to the changing rooms and walk inside, noticing a head of curly green hair in a corner of the room. We walk closer until I can see all of him, he’s standing in front of a mirror and his hero outfit is unzipped but not completely off, his back bare and his ass looking great. </p><p>“Oi, Deku!” I call out to get his attention. Deku jumps and quickly wraps something around his upper body before facing me with a nervous expression. The fuck was that about? “You finished quick,” I say instead, going over to my locker to retrieve a towel. </p><p>“Y-yeah, we got done early,” Deku says while shifting nervously, “How was it for you two?”</p><p>“Shit,” I say simply, making Icyhot snicker next to me. </p><p>“Nothing tedious,” Icyhot answers Deku. I notice in my peripheral vision that he’s unzipped his hero outfit and his abs are visible and no I did not lick my lips, you did shut up. I get out of my hero outfit as well and get ready to take a shower. I notice only Icyhot follow me and we both turn our heads to see Deku sitting on a bench. “Aren’t you showering with us, Midoriya?” Icyhot asks. Deku flinches and makes wary eye contact with us. </p><p>“U-Um, go ahead. I’ll be there in a bit,” Deku says. I narrow my eyes slightly, my skepticism increasing by the second at this sudden behavior. It’s not like it’s our first week of dating, he shouldn’t be shy about getting naked around us. </p><p>“Alright then,” Icyhot answers. I look up at him and notice that he’s also concerned about how Deku is acting. We go to the showers anyways, stepping into separate stalls to wash up. I let out a silent sigh of relief as the warm water cascades over my body, taking a little more time than I normally would to clean every inch of my body. “Bakugou?” a voice suddenly calls from right behind me, making me let out a totally masculine yell in surprise. </p><p>“Don’t fucking sneak up on me like that!” I shout angrily at Icyhot, not letting his hotness or sexy wet hair distract me in the slightest. </p><p>“You noticed it too, right? With Midoriya?” Icyhot asks, his tone of concern making me relax slightly. I push some wet hair away from my forehead and sigh. </p><p>“Yeah, that was really weird,” I say, “Why the hell is he acting like that?”</p><p>“I wish I knew,” Icyhot replies, a short silence falling over us with the only sound behind the water from the shower. </p><p>“Let’s just get dressed so we can head home,” I finally say. I turn around to turn off the shower and see Icyhot still behind me. “Show’s over, pervert,” I say dryly. </p><p>“Aww, pity,” Icyhot says with a cheeky voice that just makes me roll my eyes. We dry off the best we can, my hair returning to its normal spikiness after rubbing a second towel over it, and head back to our lockers to change into our street clothes. I’m thrown back when I see Midoriya there but this time in his normal clothes. “Did you shower already, Midoriya?” Icyhot asks, sounding just as confused as I am right now. </p><p>“Yep! I didn’t sweat that much anyways, let me know when you’re ready and we can head back!” Midoriya speaks quickly and exits the changing rooms before we could even respond. </p><p>“What the hell was that about?” I ask Icyhot, going over to my locker to change into my street clothes. </p><p>“I have no clue. I only hope that this doesn’t continue for very long,” Icyhot says slowly. We say nothing more as we change, questioning just what the hell is going on with our boyfriend. </p><p>~Mini time skip to when they get to the dorms~</p><p>“Dinner’s ready!” I shout in the direction of the main room. I wanted to try a new curry recipe so I decided to make some along with some lemongrass perfumed rice. I kicked Icyhot and Deku out of the kitchen after they were deemed as completely worthless in helping me cook. We all eat together as we normally do after I give everyone their servings but my eyes are trained on Deku the whole time. He’s not behaving weird like he did in the locker room and he’s talking and laughing with us as if nothing happened. I put this thought on the back burner for now but I’m definitely going to confront him about it later. Icyhot insists on cleaning the dishes for us when we’re all done eating, which is incredibly hot to watch in my opinion. </p><p>“Well, the night is still young,” Icyhot mentions after finishing his chore, “Should we watch something?” Deku nods and I just shrug as if to say “sure”. I’m not gonna pass on cuddling with them. We go to the main room again and get comfortable on the couch, Deku being in between Icyhot and me. I don’t give much thought in picking a show, settling for something that I know Deku likes to watch for some odd reason. As the intro plays, I notice that Deku hasn’t moved at all. The hell? He would be sprawled out all over us like a cat right now. So, I take the initiative and wrap one of my arms around Deku’s shoulder, pulling him in my direction to encourage him to lean against me. There’s hesitation in Deku’s movements that a little concerning but eventually, he’s leaning against me while his legs rest on Icyhot’s thighs. Since he’s finally comfortable, I lower my hand to let it rest on Deku’s stomach. I feel him flinch at the touch and suddenly he’s all tense again. </p><p>“You ok?” I ask him. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Deku stutters slightly, taking my hand in his and holding it on his chest instead. Ooook, that’s definitely weird. Deku has never complained about having my hand over his stomach while we cuddle, he loves it and asks me to rub it even. I turn my head to my right slightly to gaze at Icyhot only to find him staring right back at me, his eyebrow raised in questioning. I shake my head slightly as if to say “I have no fucking clue what’s going on”. This is just getting more and more weird by the second, first it’s acting all shy in the changing rooms, now it’s changing how we cuddle. Just what in the hell is going on? I can’t even focus on what’s on the television right now, my brain desperately trying to find some reason by my green-haired boyfriend’s actions. Before I know it, it’s about 11 pm when a...sixth? I’ll say sixth... episode of the show ended. </p><p>“Should we call it a night?” I ask, trying desperately to hold back a yawn. Icyhot still likes to tease me about how early I go to sleep sometimes and it ticks me each time. But, my boyfriends agree so I turn off the TV and we all go to my room and we all change out of our street clothes and into something more comfortable. Since the AC in the room is busted and I don’t want my quirk to go off accidentally, I just put on a pair of boxer shorts. I glare slightly at my slightly taller boyfriend as Icyhot puts on a shirt and some yoga pants. He’s lucky as hell I’m too tired to fuck because damn that ass. When I turn to look at Deku, he’s in the farthest corner of the room and is facing the wall as he slips on a super baggy long sleeve that’s most likely mine and equally baggy pants. “Uh, babe? You sure you won’t be sweating to death in that?” I ask skeptically. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Deku says quietly but loud enough for Icyhot and I to hear, his back still towards us. I watch as Icyhot goes up to Deku and lightly places his hands on Deku’s hips. </p><p>“Why won’t you face us, love?” Icyhot asks. I hate to admit it but the worry and even the small amount of hurt I hear in his voice makes my heart ache. You know that when Icyhot gets this worried, it’s gotten really bad. When one of us is hurt, all of us are hurt. Eventually Deku turns around but he just grabs Icyhot’s hands into his own so they’re no longer touching his body. </p><p>“It’s nothing, really,” Deku says with a weak smile, pressing a small kiss to Icyhot’s nose, “Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” I watch with a frown as Deku slips past Icyhot and crawls into my bed, pulling the covers over his head to hide from us. I then look to Icyhot and see him looking down at the ground with a sullen expression. Ok, this has gone on far enough. Quickly, I go over to him and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug; he’s quick to reciprocate the embrace and looks at me with the smallest of smiles. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help us figure this out once and for all,” I say lowly with steely determination. And I got a pretty good idea on how to do that. </p><p>~Another mini time skip to tomorrow afternoon~</p><p>Not wanting this strange disconnect to continue any longer, Icyhot and I constructed a plan to possibly find out the reason behind our boyfriend’s behavior. I just hope this works, I want proper cuddles again, damn it. </p><p>“Ready?” I ask Icyhot. He nods and we both walk out to the main room, where Deku happens to be currently. We see him on the couch, swiping through things on his phone. “Hey, Deku, we’re going to go to the store real quick. Let us know if you need anything ok?” I say as Icyhot and I walk past him. </p><p>“Oh, ok. I’ll send a list if I need anything,” Deku responds while waving us off. Icyhot and I leave through the dorm doors and once they’re closed behind us, we go towards the side of the building that Deku’s dorm room is on. Icyhot looks at me as if he were waiting for something and I let out an annoyed sigh. I unfortunately know full well what he wants me to do. I get into a decent position for him and he picks me up bridal style so he can carry me while he uses his right side to create a large arch of ice that helps us get to Deku’s balcony. </p><p>“I hate you so much,” I grumble when Icyhot sets me down. </p><p>“It was good practice for if I were to carry you through the alter,” Icyhot says in that voice that makes my damn heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Fuck off,” I say in small retaliation. We turn our attention towards the giant window, happy to see that it’s not only unlocked, but there’s also a big enough gap in the curtain for Icyhot and I to see through. We don’t have to wait long until we see Deku walk into his room, his phone pressed to his ear. </p><p>“Yeah, I followed some advice online, but the results are barely showing,” Deku says into his phone. Who the hell is he talking to? “I just hope it happens soon, I can’t believe I let this happen to me.” Wait what?! Something happened to Deku! I can’t tell whether to be concerned or angry but I keep listening in. “No! Kacchan and Todoroki-kun can NOT know about this. What if they don’t like me anymore for this?!” Deku suddenly asks in a frantic voice. My eyes widen and I look at Icyhot to see his reaction, his face riddled with conflicting emotions. “I hope you’re right. But I just can’t bring myself to say it to them,” Deku says with a sigh. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?! “Whatever, I’ll talk to you later, Kami,” Deku says before finally hanging up. </p><p>“What the hell could Pikachu know about our own boyfriend that we don’t know about?” I ask in a hushed tone, making sure we aren’t heard. </p><p>“I have no idea,” Icyhot whispers, “It definitely didn’t sound like a surprise or anything.” We peek through the curtains and notice Deku turning around, his back facing us. </p><p>“It’s time,” I tell Icyhot. As quietly as possible, we slide open the balcony door and step inside of Deku’s room. I shut the door but this time I let the sound of it shutting be audible to everyone in the room. Naturally, this makes Deku turn around, who screams when he sees us. </p><p>“I-I-I thought you went shopping!” Deku yelps nervously. </p><p>“And we thought our boyfriend would be more honest with us,” I say with folded arms, “We know you’re hiding something from us, so you might as well confess.”</p><p>“Did we do something, Midoriya?” Icyhot asks with a disheartening and insecure tone. </p><p>“No! No! No! Neither of you did anything wrong!” Deku is quick to say, his arms flailing around. </p><p>“Then why the hell have you been acting so weird around us?” I ask firmly, just wanting some damn answers. Deku looks at his feet and stays silent for a moment before mumbling something that I can barely understand. “Huh?! Say it loud enough for us to hear you!” I ask, slightly irritated. </p><p>“I said...!” Deku sighs and just makes eye contact with us, “I gained 10 pounds of fat recently. I wasn’t paying attention to how many sweets and snacks I was eating and it bit me in the butt. I basically got fatter.” ... What?? A painstakingly long silence falls over all three of us. I slowly walk over to Deku, to which he backs up but can only go so far until his back is against a wall. When he’s cornered, I slam my hand against the wall by his head, causing him to flinch but not break eye contact with me. Finally, I wrap my second arm around his waist and bury my face in his hair. </p><p>“Is that all? Don’t fucking scare me like that, stupid,” I say into Deku‘s hair. Why the fuck would he keep something  pointless and stupid like extra weight as a secret from us? We’re supposed to be lovers, right?</p><p>“Why did you keep that information away from us?” Icyhot asks. When the hell did he get next to me? Deku looks up at both of us with wide eyes. </p><p>“I was just really embarrassed. And I thought neither of you would think I’m attractive with all this extra weight,” Deku says dejected with pouting. A flash of anger comes over my body, my hand reacting quickly as it reaches up to grab Deku’s chin and forces him to look up at me. </p><p>“Babe, there’s two things you need to know,” I start sternly, my eyes not breaking contact with Deku once, “One, there are no secrets in this relationship unless it’s plans for a holiday or a date. Communication is key. And two, there is no way in hell some stupid fat is going to make us think you’re unattractive. You’re beautiful no matter what weight you are.”</p><p>“K-Kacchan,” Deku whispers, his ridiculously cute eyes glistening with small tears. I let out a surprised grunt when Deku pulls Icyhot and I into a three way hug, my arms finding their way around my boyfriends’ waists. “Thanks, I love you two,” Deku says into our chests. My heart skips a beat and I am so glad he can’t see my face right now. I-I mean I’m not blushing, shut up!</p><p>“I love you too, babe” I say under my breath. God this is some sappy shit. </p><p>“I love both of you too,” Icyhot chimes in. Oh god this is cheesy as fuck! But I guess they’re my cheesy fucks. Huh, Deku finally isn’t flinching when I touch his midsection. Out of curiosity, I let my fingers linger lower and graze the bare skin under his shirt. Deku jumps slightly and looks up at me with wary eyes. </p><p>“I just want to see you. Can I?” I ask. This is probably the longest I’ve gone without seeing him in any way that’s not fully clothed and it’s affecting me a lot more than I’d like to admit. Deku hesitates and waits about 3 seconds before giving me the smallest of nods. Icyhot and I lead Deku over to his bed, helping him lay down. Slowly, I raise up Deku’s shirt until he removes it completely. My eyes gaze over his bare upper body, taking in the sight. Bitch, fat where?! Sure, his abs aren’t as defined as they used to be and his hips look a little softer than they usually do, but you can barely tell. He was freaking out over nothing!!!</p><p>“I look gross, don’t I?” Deku mutters while shyly hiding his face from us. I swear to god I will literally smack this insecurity out of you. </p><p>“Quite the opposite, love,” Icyhot says, “You look beautiful as always.”</p><p>“You’ll never look gross. And I will literally stand here and show you why you’re the most beautiful fucking nerd I’ve ever met,” I say with a small smirk, leaning forward to press light kisses on his tan shoulders, “All of your shoulder freckles and your collarbones that I can mark all day.” Out of my peripherals, I see Icyhot leaning forward to copy my actions, softly kissing Deku’s face. </p><p>“Your beautiful cheeks that help form the best smile,” Icyhot says. </p><p>“Your chest with its pink nipples,” I say, smirking when Deku gasps after I lick one of them, “Especially the way they get all sensitive and react to our touches.”</p><p>“Your cute little nose,” I hear Icyhot say next. Way to try to keep this innocent, Mr. Suave. I’m about to make this all kinds of dirty. </p><p>“Your abs that are connected to the sexiest little waist. Always fits so perfectly in my hands whenever I fuck you,” I purr, kissing Deku’s soft stomach. </p><p>“Aaahhh, Kacchan~,” I feel something hit my adams apple and I pull away to find a pitch in Deku’s pants. A wide smirk comes across my face as I grope Deku and look back up at him, please to see him blushing. </p><p>“Is this turning you on?” I ask teasingly even though I already know the answer. </p><p>“N-no,” Deku stutters. He’s terrible at lying. </p><p>“Don’t worry babe,” I crawl up over him and grind my semi onto his, making him release a delicious moan, “I’m hard too. And I blame your hot body.” I hungrily press my lips against Deku’s, his lips are so soft and feel so fucking good against mine. I don’t hesitate to take control and run my tongue against his bottom lip, exploring every crevice in his mouth with my tongue. As I’m kissing him, I let my hand run down Deku’s body once more to try to remove his sweats but I feel Icyhot’s hand instead. He probably has the same idea as me so I settle for grabbing Deku’s waist so Icyhot can undress him. I pull away from the kiss temporarily to catch my breath and watch Icyhot slowly pull Deku’s pants down, revealing his... Wait...are his thighs thicker now? </p><p>“Fuuuck,” I breathe out, staring at Deku’s legs in fascination. </p><p>“W-What?” Deku asks nervously. </p><p>“Your thighs...look amazing, Midoriya,” Icyhot replies, seeming just as fascinated as I am. </p><p>“Amazing? They look so fucking hot,” I say slowly. I reach forward to rub my hand down Deku’s thighs, licking me lips unconsciously at the feeling of his soft, tanned skin. I lean in and bite at one of Deku’s thighs to make a nice mark on his skin, a gasp leaving his lips as my teeth literally sink in as if I’m biting into mochi. Shit, my dick is getting harder by the second. Wait, I know just exactly how to take advantage of this. After giving one more mark on his thigh, I get back up. “Hey, Deku. Is it ok if I try something with these thick thighs of yours?” I ask. Deku tilts his head in confusion but nods anyways. With his consent, I take off Deku’s nerdy All Might boxers, ogling his hard cock as I remove my own pants and boxers in one go. “Lay on your side for me,” I tell Deku as I reach into his bedside drawer and pull out the bottle of lube stashed in there. I shudder in pleasure as I cover my hard on in a layer of lube before returning to Deku on the bed, who is on his side and presenting his ass to me in the hottest way. Shit, why is everything about him so damn sexy? </p><p>“Kacchan?” Deku asks, sounding confused as to what I’m planning. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you just yet,” I say as I position myself behind Deku’s thighs, rubbing my tip against his soft skin, “Unless that’s what you were expecting,” I purr teasingly. When Deku turns his head away in embarrassment, I take the opportunity to slide my cock in between his thighs. I let out a small groan at the different sensation, it’s not as hot and tight as Deku’s ass, but it’s so soft and his dick and balls feel so hot against me. I thrust experimentally, moaning lowly at the surprisingly intense friction I’m greeted with. Shit, this can easily become addictive. “Fuck, your thighs feel so fucking good,” I growl lowly as I continue to thrust in between Deku’s thighs, “Just the softness and the heat surrounding my cock feels amazing. How does my cock feel, babe?”</p><p>“Mmmmm, K-Kacchan,” Deku whimpers lewdly, “Y-Your cock...is rubbing against mine and- ngh!... It feels so good...aahhh!” This absolutely should be illegal. Each thrust between his plump thighs is heaven and the lewd expression and moans coming from Deku just makes everything so much hotter. Randomly, I see Icyhot move by Deku’s head, his shirt and pants mysteriously gone. </p><p>“It’s about time you joined us, you should stop watching us like some pervert,” I tell him with a smirk, my hips not stopping at all. </p><p>“Was just enjoying the show,” Icyhot says with a small smirk, “And I don’t want to be called a pervert by someone who’s rubbing himself between our boyfriend’s thighs.” Before I can retaliate, Icyhot presses his lips against mine in a kiss that’s a little too soft for my liking so I take the extra step of turning the kiss into a hot, passionate one, our tongues tangling together in a fight for dominance that we’re both desperate to win. Eventually, I get the upper hand and explore every crevice I can reach with my tongue. Suddenly, I hear a high moan coming from below me and feel something shaking against me. When I pull away from the kiss and look down, Deku has a hard blush on his cheeks and is panting heavily, his stomach and the sheets next to him decorated with white fluids. I also see Icyhot’s hand on his nipple, which probably helped him come. </p><p>“Did you come already?” I ask in surprise before smirking once again, “Who would’ve guessed this delicious new body of yours would be so sensitive? But I think Icyhot should experience this too, don’t you think, babe?” Deku looks up at Icyhot and I watch them exchange small smiles before Deku nods. I help Deku get up onto his hands and knees, propping up some pillows under his hips so he’s more comfortable. I switch places with Icyhot and hand him the bottle of lube during the switch, so I’m currently sitting in front of Deku while Icyhot is behind Deku. A small shiver goes down my spine when I see Deku’s deceivingly innocent face near my still erect cock. Just seeing him like this makes me want nothing more than to see his pretty lips around my cock and watch his face turn into one of pleasure as we fuck him. Suddenly, Deku lets out a small moan and nearly collapses against me, and judging by the face Icyhot is making behind him, his dick is in between Deku’s thighs. “How’s it feel, hot stuff?” I ask Icyhot teasingly. </p><p>“Absolutely amazing,” Icyhot groans, “Midoriya, your thighs feel so soft and hot. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.” Oh? Now this is definitely a sight. It’s always so hot watching Icyhot going from a composed “gentleman” to a lust-filled beast. He’s the walking definition of “gentleman in the streets but a freak in the bed”. I can’t help but to wrap a hand around myself and slowly stroke my cock to the sounds of my boyfriends’ moans and the sounds of Icyhot’s hips slapping against Deku as his slick cock slides between thick thighs. </p><p>“Aaahhh! S-Shoutooo~... s-so good...mmmm!” Deku whimpers against my thigh, his hands grasping for whatever he can reach. With my hand that isn’t on my cock, I lift up Deku’s face by his chin once more. </p><p>“Look so hot like this, babe,” I purr, running my thumb against Deku’s bottom lip, “Such a lewd nerd, aren’t you?” I help raise Deku’s upper body and support him against me so I can kiss him properly. Not that he can contribute much since he’s moaning so much in my mouth, but I definitely don’t mind. When I pull away from the messy kiss, I look down at Deku’s thighs and notice that as Icyhot’s dick rubs between his thighs and against his cock, it can’t even peek out from in between thanks to how thick Deku has gotten. Shit, that shouldn’t be so hot. </p><p>“Ngh! S-Shouto! I-I’m gonna- aaaahhh!” Deku barely finishes his sentence before he’s coming a second time, coming on the bed underneath him and some even landing on my thigh. I notice Icyhot’s face scrunch up slightly but he pulls away from Deku shortly after, he probably didn’t want to come right away either. </p><p>“Your thighs felt amazing, love. All of you is amazing,” Icyhot tells Deku suavely, kissing Deku softly. Damn right. </p><p>“Did so good for us, babe. You’re perfect,” I purr before kissing down Deku’s neck, sucking softly at his sensitive spot on the side of his neck before going up to nibble on Deku’s earlobe. All the while, Icyhot and I let our hands run all over Deku’s soft and super sexy body. The sexual tension in the room is through the roof and all of this is just making my hard cock throb even more. I wanna fuck Deku so bad. When I look at Deku’s face, I notice that his face looks like he’s overthinking something. “What’s wrong?” I ask him. Deku shies away a bit but he still answers. </p><p>“A-aren’t you two going to...um...enter me?” Deku asks in a voice that shoots me straight through my dick, which just twitched again. If I was prone to nosebleeds, I’d definitely have one now. </p><p>“Do you want us to?” Icyhot asks. Shyly, Deku nods. </p><p>“I want you both... Y-you know, at the same time. So...please,” Deku pleads. STOP THIS CUTENESS BEFORE MY DICK EXPLODES! Icyhot and I lay Deku down on his back in between us with his legs spread and cover our fingers with a generous amount of lube to prep him. I start off and slowly slide my middle finger into Deku, a small gasp escaping his lips. I start with careful movements to stretch him out, but I noticed that he already feels soft and I can swirl my finger around with no resistance. </p><p>“Deku, did you already prep yourself?” I ask skeptically. Deku blushes heavily and hides behind his face under his arms. </p><p>“I... had to take care of...it... this morning while you two were in the bath,” Deku confesses ashamed. And he used his ass to get off? Fuck, that’s super hot. </p><p>“Lewd nerd,” I say teasingly while using my finger to curl up into his prostate. Since he’s already stretched out, I look at Icyhot and nod knowingly, signaling to him that he can put his finger in now. Soon, both of our middle fingers are in Deku and he’s painting and moaning between us as we scissor apart our fingers and stretch him open. His hole keeps sucking our fingers in and I can’t wait for it to be replaced with my cock. I can’t resist leaning down to make small marks along Deku’s collarbones and teasingly suck on one of his lewd nipples, his moans becoming more frequent and erotic. I slide in my ring finger next to stretch him out further, rubbing Deku’s prostate to bring out more moans of pleasure from the beautiful nerd. Once Icyhot slides in his ring finger so that four fingers are stretching Deku apart, he’s a panting mess and his cock is dripping precome all over his stomach. “G-guys...aahhhh!” Deku starts but moans before he could finish his sentence. </p><p>“What was that, babe?” I ask with a smirk, showing a little bit of mercy by avoiding his prostate for a bit. </p><p>“I-I’m ready, I promise... p-please...fill me up,” Deku says bashfully. I unconsciously lick me lips as I reach over to Deku’s bedside table once more to retrieve two condoms. I hand one over to Icyhot before taking mine out and putting it onto my cock. When I see that Icyhot is ready, we decide on the position where Deku is riding me reverse cowboy so that Icyhot can enter him after me. So, I prop myself against the wall by Deku’s bed so that I’m sitting up. It sucks that I don’t get to see his face clearly as we fuck him but honestly the option to cover his shoulders in a ton of marks is just as hot. I hold my cock steady and keep my eyes locked on Deku’s body as his thick ass hovers above me, slowly lowering himself until all of me is engulfed by his tight hole. I grit my teeth to hold back what would’ve been an embarrassingly loud groan, Deku is so damn tight and hot; after all that stimulation with the thigh job, I’ll come right away if I’m not careful. But I have to wait until Deku is ok before I can lose control. </p><p>“Fuck, Deku,” I groan, “You’re so fucking tight, feels so good inside you. Let us know when you’re ready for more.” Deku nods in understanding and moves his hips around in small circles, a shudder running down my spine he clenches himself around me. Slowly, Deku raises his hips and lowers himself on my again, picking up the pace gradually until he’s riding me fully. “Such a naughty little nerd, already riding me fast and hard. You miss my cock that much?” I ask teasingly, a groan immediately coming out of my mouth after. Shit, he feels so fucking good and the way his ass and thighs shake each time he comes down looks so fucking sexy. And he’s only going to get even tighter. “Are you ready for Icyhot, Deku?” I ask. Deku nods in response around his soft moans but I want to hear him. “Aren’t you going to ask him then? How do you normally ask for Icyhot’s cock?” I ask, delivering a sharp thrust up into him after gripping onto his thick thighs. Shit, my fingers are sinking into them like dough, that’s hot as hell. </p><p>“S-Shouto, please...put yours in me,” Deku whimpers in the cutest voice. Now I really wish I could see his face. </p><p>“Bakugou and I will make sure to make you feel nothing but pleasure, love,” Icyhot says to Deku. I then feel something rub against where my cock enters Deku, making me twitch slightly at the sensation. It’s a tight fit at first but eventually, Icyhot manages to slide his tip into Deku alongside my cock, making Deku gasp loudly and making me clench my teeth and hold back a loud groan. Icyhot and I comfort Deku with soft caresses and kisses wherever we can reach to distract him as Icyhot enters Deku completely. I can even feel his cock throbbing against mine. Fuck, it always feels so good whenever we do this, the combination of Deku’s tight hole and Icyhot’s cock rubbing against mine is nothing but mind numbing pleasure. Thank god Deku takes a while to adjust, I just might instantly nut on the spot if I moved now. </p><p>“You can both move,” Deku tells us, his body relaxed against me. Getting a good grip onto Deku’s soft waist, I start thrusting up into Deku’s tight little ass, groaning lowly when Icyhot thrusts after me, his cock getting hotter by the second. I try to stay in rhythm with Icyhot but this just feels so fucking good that I could lose it any second. It’s not much longer before all of us are consumed by lust as the sounds of skin hitting skin, the bed creaking underneath us, and all of us moaning like crazy are echoing throughout the room. “AAAHHHH!! K-Katsuki!! S-Shouto!! So...mmmmm...so good!!! D-don’t st- aaaahhhhh!!!” Deku suddenly whimpers. Yeah, Deku is obviously being the loudest out of the three of us. And I love every second of it, my dick twitching more inside of him. </p><p>“That’s right, only we can make you feel this good,” I growl lustfully, “You belong to us, Izuku. Ngh! Fuck! So fucking tight!” </p><p>“You look so amazing like this, Izuku. Taking us both so well and making us feel so good,” I hear Icyhot breathe out before he leans forward to make out with Deku. Since he’s busy, I take to making as many hickeys on Deku’s shoulder as I can, my hips not stopping for a single second, desperately trying to reach my orgasm after all that teasing. But Deku needs to come first. And judging by how tight he’s getting around us, that won’t be very long. </p><p>“K-Kacchan...ngh! Shouto~...g-gonna...aaahhh!...c-coming!” Deku just barely gets out, panting heavily and grasping at whatever he can reach, eventually settling for one hand on the bed and the other wrapping itself around the back of my head. With him leaning back, I can get a full view of Deku leaking precome against his stomach, his thick thighs, and Icyhot’s toned body as he slams into Deku. Fuck, that just bumped up my need to come quickly.  </p><p>“Gonna come for us, baby? Gonna come from our cock?” I ask teasingly before shuddering and groaning when he gets even tighter, “Fuck, if you keep being so tight, I’ll come too.”</p><p>“I’m close too,” Icyhot groans lowly, his hips moving more erratically, “Come, Izuku.” Icyhot and I deliver three sharp thrusts before Deku lets out the hottest moan of our names as he comes all over his stomach, his hot thighs quivering in my hands. Thanks to Deku becoming even tighter and his unlimited sexiness, it’s not longer before I bite into his shoulder as I come hard, my cock pulsing as it pumps come inside of the condom I’m wearing. My orgasm is so intense that I just manage to feel Icyhot finishing against me, his cock feeling even hotter now. We all pant heavily and come down from our highs; Icyhot pulls out of Deku first and I follow suit, laying Deku down on the bed before we get rid of our used condoms. </p><p>“Shit, that was so fucking hot,” I say to break the silence, “I could fuck your thighs all day, Deku.” I have to hold back a laugh when Deku gets all red. </p><p>“K-Kacchan!!” he says in his stupidly adorable voice when he gets embarrassed. </p><p>“But seriously,” I start with complete seriousness, “Let this be a lesson to you. We could care less about some measly fat.”</p><p>“That’s right, we’ll love you no matter what,” Icyhot chimes in. Deku keeps blushing but now he’s smiling. </p><p>“Thanks guys,” Deku says happily, “So did you actually need to go to the store or was that a lie?” Oh. Right. </p><p>“We probably should go,” I say thoughtfully. We mentioned making lasagna tonight but we don’t have anything for it. </p><p>“Shower then head out?” Icyhot asks. </p><p>“Yeah,” I answer. </p><p>~Time skip to the day after~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>“58! Come on, love. You’re almost done, don’t forget the reward you get for each sit up,” Todoroki encourages Midoriya. Todoroki is planting Midoriya’s feet to the ground as the green-haired boy does sit ups. And for each sit up Midoriya did, Todoroki would meet Midoriya for a cute kiss. With Todoroki’s encouragement, Midoriya busts out 2 more sit ups, kissing Todoroki after this one. After achieving victory, Midoriya collapses back onto the mat that Todoroki rolled out for him before the workout, trying to catch his breath. “60 sit ups, great job love,” Todoroki says to Midoriya with a smile. </p><p>“Thanks,” Midoriya gasps before laughing lightly, “But I feel like the whole kiss thing was a reward for you more than it was for me.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I think you enjoyed it just as much as I did,” Todoroki replies cheekily, leaning over Midoriya to deliver a more passionate kiss. </p><p>“If you’re done sucking face,” Bakugou says loudly, making his boyfriends separate with a small laugh and stand up, “Here’s a protein shake, Deku. Always have some protein after a workout if you want to build muscle.” Bakugou hands Midoriya a green shake in a plastic container, to which he gratefully accepts and takes a long sip. Huh, why is banana always such an overpowering fruit in smoothies? Still tastes great though. </p><p>“Mmm, delicious! Thanks Kacchan!” Midoriya says with a bright smile, “Thanks for helping me get back in shape guys, I really appreciate it. I just wouldn’t want any additional fat potentially ruining my progress as a pro hero, ya know?”</p><p>“Anything to help, love,” Todoroki tells him while squeezing his hand. </p><p>“I’m going to miss your extra juiciness so let’s fuck while we still can,” Bakugou says lowly, pressing his crotch against Midoriya’s thigh. </p><p>“Control thyself!” Midoriya shouts with a face as red as a tomato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. TodoDekuBaku Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BNHA Fanfiction ~ White Day: The Revenge of the Horny Bakugou <br/>Midoriya x Bakugou x Todoroki<br/>Warning: smut (games, overstimulation, more BDSM stuff, kinky, kinky etc.)</p><p>Summary: It’s White Day once again. A nice and lovely day in which Midoriya gets to show his love and affection for his boyfriends right? Well, this might not be the case when it’s BAKUGOU’S turn to plan the day. There’s going to be nothing pure about this anniversary. <br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Midoriya’s POV</p><p>Huh, I guess my body finally decided to wake up. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head, feeling my neck crack and making me wince a bit at the pain. I definitely shouldn’t have stayed up that late watching anime but it was a classic case of “one more episode”-itis. And the final battle scene was just not something you pause in order to sleep. I grab my phone from my bedside table to see what time it was, reading 10:25 AM. My eyes gaze at the date below the time and my eyes widen in fear. Thanks to my brain still not quite being active from just waking up, I open my balcony door and use my quirk to launch myself to the fifth floor and to the balcony connected to Todoroki-kun’s dorm room. In a panic, I knock rapidly against the sliding doors, Todoroki-kun shortly peeking his head out from behind the curtains before stepping outside. </p><p>“Izuku?” Todoroki-kun asks, his voice still raspy from just waking up as he rubs his eyes. He even has a small case of bed head, making him look even more adorable. Focus, Midoriya! “Why are you on my balcony? Did you jump up here from the second floor?” Todoroki-kun asks, clearly confused. </p><p>“Yes, I jumped up three floors from my room. We got an issue,” I inform him, trying to remain completely serious. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you have just went to my front door?” Todoroki-kun asks, clearly still waking up and completely confused as to why his boyfriend is acting so crazy right now. </p><p>“Because there’s danger!” I say exasperatedly, presenting him my phone, “Look what day it is today!” Todoroki-kun looks at my phone and just looks back up at my as if I grew a second head. </p><p>“It’s White Day and our anniversary,” Todoroki-kun says matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Yes! Don’t you remember who is in charge of our plans today?!” I ask in panic. A second passes. Two seconds. Three seconds. Suddenly, Todoroki-kun’s eyes widen and he makes wary eye contact with me. </p><p>“Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says in a near whisper. </p><p>~Flashback to Valentines Day~<br/>Third Person POV</p><p>On Valentine’s Day, the throuple had an oddly romantic evening. Midoriya has noticed that Bakugou has been looking at axe throwing places for a while on his laptop so he decided to surprise Bakugou with a trip to one of those places. Bakugou got a little too into it at one point but luckily, everyone left the place with all of their limbs attached to their bodies. Then, Todoroki made a reservation to a rather sophisticated restaurant that had a valentines special where those on a date got a steak dinner for half off. The dinner was absolutely amazing but Midoriya might have miscalculated just how much he could eat. </p><p>“Maaan! Why won’t my body just let me finish this cake?” Midoriya whines, having only taken two bites. </p><p>“Why did you order it after having that 10 ounce steak?” Todoroki asks. </p><p>“Because it’s a chocolate lava cake! I wanted it!” Midoriya whines with a small pout. </p><p>“Just take it to go to finish later. You can store your cake in my mini fridge,” Bakugou says in a “no duh” kind of tone. Completely flabbergasted that he never thought of that, Midoriya literally face palms himself, making his boyfriends chuckle lightly. </p><p>“Why on earth didn’t I think about that sooner?” Midoriya asks himself lowly before returning his attention to Bakugou, “Thanks, Kacchan!”</p><p>“No problem,” Bakugou replies, “Thanks for this valentines date, I guess. The axe throwing was badass.”</p><p>“That was all Midoriya’s idea. All I planned was the dinner,” Todoroki chimes in. </p><p>“Guess that means this time around I plan our anniversary, right?” Bakugou asks. </p><p>“I mean, if you want to. You and Todoroki-kun planned Valentines Day last year and I planned our anniversary. We just happened to set up a yearly date wheel,” Midoriya states thoughtfully. </p><p>“Huh, I guess we did,” Todoroki says softly after taking a sip of his tea. </p><p>“Then that settles it,” Bakugou says with pride before consuming the last piece of his tart, “Prepare yourselves for a great fucking anniversary.”</p><p>~End of Flashback~</p><p>“Why on earth did we agree to that?!” I shout in a panic, “Who knows what kind of lewd things he’s going to plan for us?!”</p><p>“I thought you enjoyed doing lewd things with us?” Todoroki-kun asks me. Wow, expose me much?</p><p>“That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing,” I mumble with my arms crossed, not completely denying it. I mean of course I like doing lewd things with my boyfriends, I love them after all. It’s just that... remember that one birthday that Todoroki had with the whole pets and dom thing? Yeah, that was all Kacchan’s idea, I just rolled with it since I knew Todoroki-kun would enjoy it. So if that’s what Kacchan is capable of planning and he watches more porn than either of us combined, who knows what other kinks or plays he’ll come up with trying? </p><p>“I know it may be embarrassing but you know Bakugou always stops whenever we don’t like something and would never intentionally hurt us. Let’s just enjoy whatever surprises Bakugou may have for us, yeah?” Todoroki-kun tells me, which does help me calm down a little. He does have a good point. And it’s not like I have any dignity left, right?</p><p>“You’re right,” I sigh, “Ok, let’s just see exactly what our boyfriend has in store. But are you sure that he won’t go above and beyond with the lewdness?”</p><p>“That is not at all what I said,” Todoroki-kun says with wide eyes.</p><p>~Mini Time Skip~</p><p>It’s the afternoon now and all that’s happened is that I showered and got dressed after jumping back down to my dorm like a maniac and now I’m sandwiched between Todoroki-kun and Kacchan as we watch a movie. I mean I’m glad to have a nice and simple start to our anniversary but the suspense for what Kacchan is possibly planning is killing me! Every time I tried prying to get him to at least give me a hint, all I get is a smirk and a ‘be patient, babe’ in that stupidly seductive voice. AAAHHH THIS IS TORTURE!!</p><p>“Yo! Bakugou!” A voice suddenly calls out from behind us. I turn around to see Sero holding a box that could fit the whole collection of All Might manga, “A package came in for you.” Wait, did Sero just wink?! Sero is in on this?!</p><p>“Cool, follow me,” Kacchan says simply before getting off of the couch, making my whole left side a lot colder than it was before, and disappearing down the hallway with Sero. I turn to Todoroki-kun as soon as Kacchan leaves. </p><p>“That HAS to be a bunch of toys!” I whisper in a panicked voice. </p><p>“We don’t know that for sure,” Todoroki-kun tries to say convincingly, but his eyes show that he’s equally suspicious. </p><p>“It’s Kacchan, what else would it be?” I say with fear. </p><p>“What else would what be?” I hear from the direction of the kitchen. I turn my head to see Kaminari leaving the kitchen with a big bag of chips in hand, snacking away. </p><p>“Oh, nothing just...,” I stop myself from finishing my sentence. If Sero knows then Kaminari definitely will, right? “Do you happen to know what Sero ordered for Kacchan?” </p><p>“Sorry, he won’t tell me. Probably figured that I’d tell you if I knew,” Kaminari answers with a small wince. Yeah, that’s exactly why I asked you. Darn it! They’ve thought of everything! “What are you so nervous for anyways?” Kaminari asks. </p><p>“Because knowing Kacchan our anniversary is going to be full of lewd, embarrassing things,” I say with a small sigh. </p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kaminari responds with a tilt of his head. Ugh, never confess your bedroom worries to your kinkiest friend. “Besides, as long as you have a safe word, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” It really is a simple solution, but I still can’t help but he anxious and nervous about what exactly would happen. </p><p>“Thanks, Kami,” I say simply. </p><p>“No prob,” Kaminari says with a smile before going off in the direction of the dorms. I then see Kacchan coming back into the main room before suddenly disappearing into the kitchen. I keep staring at the entrance to the kitchen in suspense, my mind racing with thoughts. What does Kacchan plan on doing? He wouldn’t plan for us to have intercourse in an open space like the dorm kitchen would he? Oh god he’s going to attack as soon as dinner is over! I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me, my back meeting Todoroki-kun’s broad chest and his chin resting on the top of my head. </p><p>“Midoriya, don’t overthink it too much,” Todoroki-kun’s deep voice says from above me, “It’ll all be fine.” He leans my head back slightly and presses a kiss onto my forehead, the incredibly sweet gesture making me blush lightly. Finally giving in to the flow of events and accepting my fate, I go back to cuddling with Todoroki-kun. Except this time he places his head on my thighs, nuzzling his cheek into my leg, so naturally as we watch the movie, my hand finds a place in his two toned hair, stroking and combing through the incredibly silky strands. I don’t know how long we’ve been watching but just as the dramatic plot twist happens, I hear someone, and by someone I mean my other boyfriend, calling for me. </p><p>“Oi, Deku! Get your ass in here!” Kacchan shouts from the kitchen. I fidget slightly in nervous as to what Kacchan needs me for, but I still very begrudgingly separate myself from Todoroki-kun. I walk towards the kitchen entrance and when I step through, I’m incredibly surprised to see the counters covered in various ingredients and completed dishes of food. I see a bowl of strawberries already cut up, I see some rice and a steam basket that must have some food cooking inside of it. I wonder what’s under that dish cloth... “I hope you’re not trying to peek at everything,” Kacchan says suddenly, making me yelp slightly. </p><p>“N-not at all!” I say with a nervous laugh. Kacchan just rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. </p><p>“I need you to taste some of these sauces for me, it’s my first time making them,” Kacchan tells me before continuing to stir something in one of the pots resting on the stove. </p><p>“Oh, ok,” I reply before assuming my natural position as a short gay and sit on an empty space on the kitchen counter. Kacchan takes a normal spoon from the drawer next to him and uses it to collect some brown, soupy food from one of the pots. </p><p>“This is a gravy for the main dish, it’s not meant to overpower the other flavors so it’s not much,” Kacchan explains before blowing lightly on the gravy to cool it down. I blush lightly when he presents the spoon to me but I open my mouth regardless so Kacchan can feed me. It’s a surprisingly light gravy, but that doesn’t stop it from being well seasoned. </p><p>“Mmm, this tastes great! I like the flavor,” I say out loud. Kacchan simply hums with content. He won’t admit it, but the slight red tint on his ears shows that Kacchan really likes it when Todoroki-kun and I compliment him on his cooking. Next, Kacchan takes a different spoon to gather a much more liquid food. “Now this is a sauce for some pot stickers I made with some extra meat. Hopefully it won’t be too spicy,” Kacchan explains as he feeds me once again. I moan softly at the sudden blast of flavor, just the perfect amount of saltiness like a soy sauce but has that nice touch of chili. I bet this would really enhance the flavor of the pot stickers. “When did you become a good critique?” Kacchan says with a laugh. </p><p>“Eh? Did I say that out loud?” I ask, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>“Yeah, you did. Glad you like it though. One more thing.” Kacchan goes over to the fridge and pulls out a small bowl of something white and fluffy looking. “I decided to make whipped cream from scratch to make the dessert a little more authentic.” Instead of getting another spoon, he scoops some whipped cream from the edge of the bowl on his finger and pops it into my mouth. Holy crap this is so good!</p><p>“It’s amazing, Kacchan!” I say excitedly, “It’s so fluffy and sweet!” A small smirk comes across Kacchan’s face as he sets down the whipped cream. Unexpectedly, Kacchan slides in between my legs, puts his hands on top of mine, and presses his lips against mine in a soft kiss. </p><p>“Just like you,” Kacchan whispers after he pulls away. I blush even more as I stare into Kacchan’s eyes, completely at a loss for words at the sweet act. Before I can say anything, Kacchan steps back and returns to his spot in front of the stove. “Go tell Icyhot that dinner will be ready in a minute,” Kacchan informs me. </p><p>“Ah, y-yeah,” I say softly. As I slide off the counter, Kacchan doesn’t hesitate to slap my butt, making me squeak as I run off to the main room where Todoroki-kun is still in the position I left him on the couch. </p><p>“What did Bakugou want?” Todoroki-kun asks. </p><p>“Just to taste some stuff,” I answer simply, trying to brush off the kiss but it’s the only thing on my mind right now. </p><p>“You’re blushing quite a bit” Todoroki-kun asks, “I thought I was allowed to be present when you and Bakugou did oral sex.” What’s probably just a light pink is now a full crimson tint from my hair to my neck at the suggestiveness of what Todoroki-kun just said. </p><p>“T-The food!! I was tasting the food!! H-He just...!” I sigh dejectedly after my mini panic attack, “Dinner is ready he said.” Todoroki-kun chuckles and ruffles my hair a bit before turning off the television and walking with me to the kitchen. My eyes widen at the spread of food that magically appeared on the table. </p><p>“Dinner is served,” Kacchan says with a slight seductiveness as he takes off his apron, “There’s a stuffed pork loin fried in tempura with a simple gravy, chicken pot stickers with a homemade chili sauce, some rice, a salad, and there’s strawberry shortcake for dessert.”</p><p>“Oh my god, stop talking before I actually drool,” I tell Kacchan, my mouth literally watering at all of the food Kacchan just said. </p><p>“This is an incredibly impressive spread, Bakugou. You truly are an amazing cook,” Todoroki-kun compliments Kacchan. Kacchan just blushes and turns away with a click of his tongue. </p><p>“It’s our anniversary, right?” Kacchan mutters, trying to hide the fact that he’s clearly embarrassed. I giggle and go up to him to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Thanks, Kacchan,” I say with a wide smile. Kacchan tries to stop a smile from coming across his face but he fails miserably. </p><p>“Enough sappy shit, eat before the food gets cold,” Kacchan snaps playfully. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice!” I shout excitedly before sitting at the dinner table. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun join me shortly and we all dig into the food Kacchan made. I can literally feel favors explode in my mouth the more I eat, how on earth did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend that can cook this good? I got so tempted to get another helping of the stuffed pork but I had to save room for that dessert, which was SOOOO GOOOOD. “Can this cake be a part of our relationship?” I ask Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, moaning softly at the taste. </p><p>“I don’t think we can have a quadple with a cake,” Todoroki-kun says with a soft chuckle. </p><p>“I will make sweet sweet love to this cake, watch me,” I reply before taking another bite, making my boyfriends laugh. Unfortunately, this was actually my last bite so now I’m greeted with an empty plate, making me pout slightly. </p><p>“Don’t worry, nerd. I’ll show you how to make them some day,” Kacchan assured me as he grabs everyone’s plates to wash them. </p><p>“Thanks, Kacchan!” I tell him happily, “And thanks for making dinner for us, it was amazing.”</p><p>“Agreed, the best anniversary dinner I can imagine,” Todoroki-kun compliments, “Although some soba would’ve been nice.” This comment only leads to a spoon being thrown in Todoroki-kun’s direction, who just freezes it in midair. </p><p>“You can’t eat fucking soba every day. Expand your palate,” Kacchan bites playfully, continuing to clean up and pack away all of the leftovers. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I will,” Todoroki-kun says simply. </p><p>“Has Kaminari been showing you memes again?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” is the only answer I get, making me playfully roll my eyes. Kacchan is finally done cleaning everything up and wraps his arms around our shoulders. </p><p>“Well, shall we continue our anniversary with a nice bath? I got that lavender shit you both love so much,” Kacchan tells us. </p><p>“Sure, thanks Kacchan!” I say happily. One time when we were all shopping, I came across this store that had the BEST smelling soaps and body oils. Kacchan must’ve stopped by there recently. We all go to the dorm’s bathroom and Kacchan prepares one of the big baths, pouring a plentiful amount of soap into the running water to make as many bubbles as possible. While we wait for the bath to finish filling up, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun begin removing their clothes, soon stripping down completely before wrapping a towel around their waists. I can’t even try to stop the heavy blush that spreads across my cheeks as they get naked in front of me. No matter how many times I see their hot, muscular bodies, I’m completely overwhelmed. A part of me still refuses to believe that I’m actually dating these works of art. </p><p>“Are we going to have to help you take your clothes off?” Kacchan’s low voice purrs next to my ear, the warmth of his breath and his fingers grazing under my shirt making me shiver slightly. </p><p>“I-I can undress myself thanks!” I stutter, shyly taking off my clothes and wrapping a towel around my waist. Unfortunately, I don’t miss the wolf whistle from Kacchan behind me, probably admiring my butt. After I sit at the washing station, Kacchan and Todoroki-kun take the liberty of helping me wash up. I was a little self conscious as they rub soap all over my body but that quickly disappears when I feel two sets of hands rubbing my scalp as they wash my hair, making me practically purr. Once I rinse off, I return the favor and help wash my boyfriends’ backs, admiring every curve and every muscle as I do. Their newest training programs have really been paying off. Soon we’re all rinsed off and we step into the bath, every tense muscle and discomfort I ever had just melting away as I’m engulfed in warm water that smells of lavender and eucalyptus. “Mmm, this feels amazing,” I sigh, resting my head on Todoroki-kun’s shoulder. </p><p>“Agreed,” Todoroki-kun replies, “I needed to get rid of this crook in my neck after sleeping wrong.”</p><p>“Want a massage?” Kacchan asks. He doesn’t even wait for Todoroki-kun to answer before he’s reaching around Todoroki-kun’s shoulders, making me move my head out of the way, and starts massaging Todoroki-kun’s shoulders. For some reason, this scene is so sweet and romantic that I can’t help but giggle a bit. “What you laughing about?” Kacchan asks me, still massaging Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“Nothing, it’s just that you’re acting really domestic right now, kinda like a housewife,” I say sheepishly. </p><p>“It’s househusband, firstly,” Kacchan states matter-of-factly, “And I’m allowed to act domestic with my lovers.”</p><p>“Aww, you really do love us,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly. </p><p>“Is that a problem?!” Kacchan shouts, trying to hide the fact that he’s embarrassed but failing once more. After giving Todoroki-kun his massage, Kacchan begins massaging my back, which was absolutely perfect since I worked out my back and arms yesterday. I was already melting thanks to the bath but now Kacchan’s fingers are working pure magic on my sore muscles. I might as well nap here in the tub. Unfortunately, that can’t be done since the water is just starting to get cold. So we all get out and dry off. “You two can change in here, I have to prepare your real surprise. Come to my room in about 5 minutes,” Kacchan informs us with a mischievous smile before exiting the washroom, leaving me shaking a bit. It’s mostly just because I’m cold and my hair is still wet but also from fear of what Kacchan is preparing. </p><p>“Midoriya, are you ever going to stop worrying?” Todoroki-kun asks from behind me as he changes into some sweats and a t-shirt. </p><p>“You know I’m not physically capable of not worrying,” I say with a small sigh. Reluctantly, I change into some shorts and a t-shirt and let Todoroki-kun blow dry my hair. “I leave my hero suit to my mother and all of my All Might figures will be going to you and Kacchan. Kaminari will be getting my clothes and Uraraka gets my switch,” I mutter, writing out my will mentally. </p><p>“Hanging out with Kaminari and Mina has really made you more dramatic,” Todoroki-kun tuts, “Come on, let’s not keep Bakugou waiting.” It’s a slow, tense walk towards Kacchan’s dorm. Oh sorry, I mean my own personal demise. We arrive much quicker than I would’ve liked and before I can turn back, Todoroki-kun is already opening the door. I flinch slightly and peek through cracked eyes as I see Kacchan... wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of sweats? He’s just lounging on his floor in casual wear. Huh, that’s a bit anticlimactic. </p><p>“Well, are you both going to stand there all day? Come sit,” Kacchan says, bringing me back to reality. Following Kacchan’s instruction, I take a seat on the floor next to Todoroki-kun, wiggling nervously. “So, are you two ready for the main surprise?” Kacchan asks mischievously. Crap, there it is. I share a nervous glance with Todoroki-kun before I answer. </p><p>“Sure, K-Kacchan” I stutter, clenching my eyes shut tight, fearing what Kacchan might be getting right now. I hear some rustling around and more footsteps before something light sounding lands in front of me. I cautiously open my eyes and see... “What are these?” I ask out loud. </p><p>“Sex dice,” Kacchan informs me. </p><p>“What are sex dice?” Todoroki-kun asks from beside me, seeming just as confused as I am as he observes the magenta cubes in their packaging. </p><p>“Dice with different commands on them. Like if I roll them and it says ‘suck neck’, then I suck on one of your necks,” Kacchan explains. Huh, that doesn’t seem too bad. I really hope I don’t have to be on the receiving end of any neck things though, that’s one of my more sensitive spots that I’m still trying to keep hidden from my boyfriends. </p><p>“Seems simple enough. Want to try it out, Midoriya?” Todoroki-kun asks me. </p><p>“Sure,” I respond with a nervous smile. This can’t go badly that much, right? </p><p>“I’ll start us off, then. And I think Deku should be the receiver first,” Kacchan purrs with a small smirk before picking up the dice and tossing them after giving a quick shake. </p><p>KISS NECK</p><p>WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE DESPISE ME?!?! I gulp nervously as I watch Kacchan get up only for him to sit behind me. I shiver slightly when I feel Kacchan’s warm breath fan over the back of my neck. Come on, Midoriya! Don’t succumb to him! Don’t-</p><p>“Aaaaaaa~!” I moan when I feel Kacchan softly press his lips on the back of my neck, immediately clasping my hands over my mouth out of embarrassment. </p><p>“The back of your neck is sensitive?” Kacchan asks from behind me, “Now how am I just discovering this?”. I don’t even need to turn to face him to know that he has the biggest smirk on his face. I jump and moan again when Kacchan begins kissing the back of my neck again but more ferociously, even sucking and grazing his teeth against the back of my neck. My breathing is getting more labored and I can’t stop moaning as my sensitive spot is relentlessly attacked. I’m not that far away from being fully hard, my member twitching in my pants. </p><p>“I think you can end your turn now, Bakugou. Show Midoriya a little mercy,” Todoroki-kun interrupts us. Thank you for saving me you beautiful, beautiful man. </p><p>“We’ll continue this later,” Kacchan whispers in my ear, making my entire body shudder in this weird mix of fear and arousal. Kacchan sits down and hands me the dice. “Your turn, it’ll be for Icyhot.” I stare at the dice nervously before throwing all caution to the wind and toss the dice onto the floor. </p><p>SUCK BREASTS</p><p>ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! I feel my entire face catch on fire with pure, unfiltered embarrassment at the suggestion that I was given. Why couldn’t I just get touch finger or something?!?!</p><p>“Damn, you’re lucky,” Kacchan says with a laugh, “Take off your shirt, hot stuff.”  I blush even harder as I watch Todoroki-kun remove his shirt, his heterochromatic eyes piercing into mine as he patiently waits for me to fulfill my tasks. With a shaky breath, I crawl over to Todoroki-kun, my face level with his amazing looking pectorals. Huh, there’s some half and half chest hair growing in. Interesting. With my face still burning with embarrassment, I lean forward and give a small lick to Todoroki-kun’s nipple, making him jump slightly but stay still otherwise. After another small lick, I take the small nub in my mouth and suck slowly, trying my best to move my tongue in the same way that Kacchan or Todoroki-kun would on me as I continue sucking. Surprisingly, I can feel Todoroki-kun’s breathing pick up slightly against my lips, suggesting that I’m managing to make him feel good despite his nipples being the least sensitive out of the three of us. I’m not sure how long I kept this up for but I eventually decide to pull away and return to my original seat, avoiding eye contact with Todoroki-kun. “Damn, that was hot to watch,” Kacchan calls out, making me blush harder. </p><p>“I assume it’s my turn next,” Todoroki-kun says next. I look up slightly to see the dice land on the floor after being shaken by Todoroki-kun. </p><p>MASSAGE BREASTS</p><p>“The fuck?!” Kacchan shouts in disbelief, his face turning bright pink from blush for a change. Karma, you did well. </p><p>“This was your idea, Bakugou,” Todoroki-kun says in a very ‘tsk tsk’ kind of voice, “Are you leaving your shirt on or taking it off?” Kacchan keeps blushing and turns his head to the side but answers anyways. </p><p>“On,” he grumbles. I watch as Todoroki-kun moves in front of Kacchan and carefully brings up his hands to cup Kacchan’s chest. Kacchan flinches slightly but lets Todoroki-kun continue. Todoroki-kun lets his fingers dance across Kacchan’s chest, allowing his fingers to sink into the muscle with soft squeezes and occasionally rubbing over his nipples, making Kacchan bite his lips to stop any sounds from escaping. I feel like I shouldn’t be watching this but something about watching Kacchan desperately trying to hold back his moans as Todoroki-kun massages his soft yet firm chest is so arousing. “Ok, times up, Icyhot,” Kacchan says with a bit of irritation. With a small laugh, Todoroki-kun returns to his place. </p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you enjoyed it,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly. </p><p>“Whatever, it’s my turn on you so get ready,” Kacchan bites back. The game continues for another two rounds. Some were oddly erotic to watch, like when Kacchan sucked Todoroki-kun’s finger. We even got some slightly weirder options where at one point, I had Kacchan massaging my foot. Even though all we’ve done is some light foreplay at most, there’s an oddly high sexual tension in the air. We’re all shifting uncomfortably thanks to our half hard members rubbing against our pants and we’re not exactly breathing normally. It’s my turn to roll the dice again where Kacchan is the receiver and I actually get something I’ve been wanting to do for ages now. </p><p>KISS LIPS</p><p>At this point, any embarrassment I had is gone. Kacchan could come at me with all of the lewd items and plays he wants, I don’t care. I just want him. I crawl over to Kacchan and straddle his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck and staring into Kacchan’s ruby red eyes. </p><p>“Hey babe,” Kacchan says with a smirk, his hands now resting on my waist. </p><p>“Hi,” I mutter shyly. With that, I lean forward and press my lips against Kacchan’s, starting with slow movements of my lips. But it’s not much longer until I try to lead the kiss deeper and run my tongue along Kacchan’s bottom lip. Kacchan opens his mouth and lets his tongue out to tangle with mine, our tongue dancing together as my hands run through his hair and his hands lower themselves until their gripping onto my butt. I moan softly in Kacchan’s mouth as he squeezes my butt, allowing him to explore every inch of my mouth with his hot tongue, making my face feel hot. When Kacchan pulls away and looks down at me, a seductive smirk comes across his face. </p><p>“That’s quite the face you’re making, Deku,” Kacchan purrs, his hands making my hips grind onto his, “So needy. Do you want more?” Man, why must my boyfriends have such high charisma levels? As if I can deny that I want more of Kacchan and Todoroki-kun, my hormones are running wild. </p><p>“Please, Kacchan. Want you and Shouto,” I beg simply. A frighteningly big smirk comes across Kacchan’s face before he makes me lean against Todoroki-kun and standing in front of both of us. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that,” Kacchan purrs, his smirk not leaving. He takes off his shirt and W-WHAT IS THAT HE’S WEARING?!?!?! But it doesn’t stop there!! Kacchan effortlessly rips off his pants and tosses them to the side along with his shirt. TEAR AWAY PANTS?!?! WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THIS?!?! I blush heavily as I look at Kacchan’s new outfit. He’s wearing a shiny, leather corset that cups his pectorals and matching leather underwear that have cut outs on the hip and a zipper that goes down the middle. I mean I was expecting a sudden flip of a switch but this is a little too sudden!</p><p>“That was under your clothes the whole time?” Todoroki-kun asks from behind me with clear shock in his tone. </p><p>“Yes and this corset is uncomfortable as fuck,” Kacchan complains as he magically takes out a whip from under his mattress. With an intimidatingly sexy aura, he walks over to us, leans down, and uses his whip to lift my face up by my chin. “But right now, all I care about is making you two lose all control with the pleasure I’m about to make y’all experience. So make sure to prepare yourselves.” First, Kacchan kneels down and gives me a much more passionate kiss with more tongue than anything before moving up to do the same to Todoroki-kun, the sounds of their tongues battling for dominance are so lewd and make me blush. Eventually, Kacchan pulls away and licks his lips. “By the way, the safe word is katsudon. I’ll also take the color code system, say red and I’ll stop. Clear?” Kacchan asks, showing a very serious expression to show that he genuinely cares for our well being. I nod in affirmation and I’m sure Todoroki-kun does the same from behind me. “Good,” Kacchan says with a small smirk before directing his attention to Todoroki-kun, “You’re up first, Icyhot. I think it’s about time we do that thing you told me you wanted to try. On the bed, naked. Now. Deku, you just look cute and watch.”Without much resistance, Todoroki-kun removes all of his clothes and lays down on Kacchan’s bed, his semi laying against his lower abdomen. Unsure of what to do, I just strip down to my boxers and sit besides Todoroki-kun, watching bashfully as Kacchan teases Todoroki-kun’s cock with the tip of his whip, a sadistic smirk on his face. Todoroki-kun, on the other hand, is not that amused. </p><p>“Bakugou, please stop teasing,” Todoroki-kun groans lowly. </p><p>“Eager to move on to the main event, huh? If you insist,” Kacchan says with a smile before going to the opposite side of the room to retrieve the box that Sero delivered to him a couple of hours ago. I knew that there would be a ton of toys in there. But what exactly is this thing that Todoroki-kun has been talking about? My question is soon answered when Kacchan takes a small candle. “I’ve always wondered how you would respond to some wax play, Icyhot,” Kacchan purrs before presenting the candle to Todoroki-kun, “You got a light?” Todoroki-kun uses his index finger on his left hand to light the candle, trying to get as much wax melted as possible. After getting half of the wax melted, Kacchan sets the candle down for a bit on the bedside table. As he waits for the wax to finish melting, Kacchan leans down to nibble along Todoroki-kun’s collarbones, his teeth making red marks along the prominent body part. I squirm a bit as I watch my boyfriends act intimate, it’s really hot to watch but I can’t help but be eager to join in. I jump slightly when I see Kacchan make direct eye contact with me, a smirk on his face as he separates from Todoroki-kun. “Did you want something, babe?” Kacchan asks. </p><p>“U-Um, n-nothing,” I say shyly, avoiding eye contact with him but staring down at my own legs. That doesn’t last long as my chin is lifted up and I feel lips slam against mine, my body soon melting into the kiss as our lips and tongue move together, Kacchan clearly taking lead in the kiss and exploring every inch of my mouth. We separate once we’re out of breath, small pants leaving my mouth. </p><p>“If you want a kiss, just ask,” Kacchan says teasingly, “Don’t forget to give Icyhot some loving too. I think he’s been needing a kiss from you all day.” Following Kacchan’s suggestion, I crawl over to Todoroki-kun, shyly leaning forward to kiss him. His kiss is a lot softer than Kacchan’s and our lips move slowly but passionately together. Suddenly, Todoroki-kun groans into my mouth and separates from the kiss. </p><p>“A warning would’ve been nice,” Todoroki-kun says sassily. When I look to where he’s looking, there is a splotch of red wax on Todoroki-kun’s abs, slowly going from liquid to a solidified state. </p><p>“There’s no fun in that,” Kacchan says teasingly, “Besides, your dick seems to have liked it.” Just as Kacchan addressed, Todoroki-kun’s cock is hard against his lower abdomen, a drop of precome threatening to escape the slit. Without waiting any longer, Kacchan pours some more wax onto Todoroki-kun’s chest, causing my boyfriend to hiss and groan slightly. As Kacchan continues to torment Todoroki-kun, it looks as if Todoroki-kun is experiencing only pain. However, his member is rock hard and there’s a pool of precome coming from the tip. I guess even Todoroki-kun can be affected by hot temperatures, who knew it’d even turn him on? Also, is it just me or is Todoroki-kun’s sculpted body decorated with hardened wax weirdly hot? Like some erotic art piece that should be in a museum. “Looks like Icyhot isn’t the only one that rock hard,” Kacchan suddenly says. Immediately, I shamefully cover my hard member in my boxers and blush profusely. “Enjoying the show? Watching Icyhot get waxed poured all over him? Who knew our little Deku could be a sadist?” Kacchan says teasingly. </p><p>“I-I’m not a sadist!” I shout in embarrassment, my blush becoming a lot brighter. </p><p>“Sure, babe,” Kacchan replies slyly, his face suddenly lighting up like he just got the best idea. Oh no. “You know, Icyhot’s face is looking a little lonely. Why don’t you sit on it, Deku? Want Icyhot to eat out your pretty little hole and get you opened up for me?” I gulp at the idea, but my member betrays me and twitches in interests. I look at Todoroki-kun as if to ask if it was ok and he nods. Carefully, I remove my boxers before straddling Todoroki-kun’s face with my back facing him and I let out a gasp when I feel his tongue lick over my hole. Soft moans begin leaving my lips as Todoroki-kun continues to use his tongue to tease me open and lick inside of me, my thighs are already shaking from the pleasure. “Such a good boy getting stretched by Icyhot’s tongue, look so damn good like this,” Kacchan purrs before pouring more wax onto Todoroki-kun’s hip. I gasp when I feel Todoroki-kun’s tongue go from warm to ice cold, my hips stuttering at the drastic temperature change. </p><p>“S-Shouto! So c-cold,” I gasp. </p><p>“Huh, so the wax is making him use his ice side? Interesting,” Kacchan says thoughtfully. Oh no. I can’t say anything before Kacchan changes tactics and carefully tilts the candle until one small drop of wax lands on bare skin, making Todoroki-kun’s tongue go cold again inside of me and making my gasp once again. Another drop. More coldness. Another drop. You get it. This torture goes on much longer than I would’ve liked, my body barely knows how to respond at this point as my member remains at a painfully hard semi. Unconsciously, I reach down and wrap my hand around my member, slowly stroking it as Todoroki-kun’s ever changing tongue stimulates my hole. “Icyhot’s tongue isn’t enough for you? Greedy boy,” Kacchan tuts, “At least give Icyhot’s lonely cock some attention too.” I nod slowly before taking my hand off of myself, leaning down and taking Todoroki-kun’s cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip and sucking out every drop of fluid in the slit, making the man under me moan and sending vibrations throughout my body. </p><p>“Ah! Midoriya! N-Not so rough, I...ngh...won’t last long,” Todoroki-kun groans from behind me, his hips unconsciously bucking up into my mouth. </p><p>“Oh well we can’t have that,” I hear Kacchan say from above me. I wince as Kacchan pulls me off of Todoroki-kun’s member by my hair. “I don’t want either of you to come so soon, we’re just getting started,” Kacchan teases before bringing me closer to him with the hand in my hair, a shudder going down my body when I feel Kacchan’s tongue graze my ear, “And I think it’s about time little Deku has some fun.” I gulp nervously at the implication, just going along with Kacchan’s movements until I’m laying back on the bed near Todoroki-kun. “I’ll have you join in a bit, just enjoy the show for now,” Kacchan tells Todoroki-kun, who simply nods and starts peeling the wax off of his body. </p><p>“Kacchan?” I ask in a small voice. </p><p>“It’s Daddy or Sir for you, darling,” Kacchan purrs lowly, his red eyes now darkened with lust. I’m stunned into silence and can only shiver when Kacchan leans in to whisper in my ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. Just lay down.” Not having much of a choice, I lay down and await further instructions as I watch Kacchan dig around in his box for something else. My eyes widen when I see a pair of handcuffs, some black rope, and a black bar with two cuffs at each end, not knowing what it’s for but still scaring me regardless. “Arms above your head. Spread your legs for me,” Kacchan demands. I nervously put my hands above my head and spread my legs into an M-shape. First, Kacchan puts the normal looking handcuffs on me, as I expected, then he takes the strange bar, put it in between my legs, and puts the cuffs around my ankles. And lastly, Kacchan takes the ropes to start wrapping it around my legs and body. I gulp nervously as Kacchan puts my legs into the constraints, my legs now stuck to either side of my body in an L shape, the bar between my ankles and the bands on my thighs preventing me from closing my legs. This position isn’t at all new to be but being tied down like this makes me feel so...exposed. I whimper slightly when Kacchan pressed his thumb against my hole, stretching me apart. </p><p>“You look so fucking good like this, looks like Icyhot opened you up good,” Kacchan says with a lick of his lips. “You gonna be good for me?” </p><p>“Y-Yes,” I stutter. </p><p>“Yes, what?” Kacchan asks with a raised eyebrow. I stiffen at the change in tone, I can’t believe I already forgot. But I can’t help it when my brain is practically running at 1000 thoughts per second. </p><p>“Y-Yes daddy,” I answer obediently. </p><p>“Good boy,” Kacchan purrs with a smirk. He moves his hand off of me to reach into the box again before pulling out what looks like two place clothespins on a chain. “Let’s see how red your cute pink nipples will get after using these nipple clamps,” Kacchan purrs. W-WHAT KIND OF ERO MANGA HAS HE BEEN READING?!?! I can’t even muster up any words as Kacchan places the clamps on me, a dull pain shooting through my chest. It’s not the most painful thing I’ve felt in the world but I know that the pain will increase as time goes on, which scares me. </p><p>“Aah!” I gasp when Kacchan teasingly pulls the chain that’s in between the clamps. It should’ve hurt but somehow, underneath the pain was a small hint of pleasure. I whimper slightly when I feel a finger graze my member. </p><p>“Looks like you are a masochist after all,” Kacchan growls lowly as he pulls the chain again, drawing another gasp from me. “I wonder what I should do next.” Kacchan pretends to think for a second before turning to Todoroki-kun, who’s been waiting patiently this whole time, the wax magically gone. A sadistic smirk comes across Kacchan’s face, “I know, how about a little game? If you can last 2 minutes without coming as Icyhot and I use some toys on you, I’ll take off the clamps and fill up this needy little hole of yours. Think you can do that?” How is that even fair?! I’m already hard just with some light S&amp;M, if Todoroki-kun joins in, it’ll be over for me. But, I have to show some restraint. Also I’d actually like to wear a shirt tomorrow morning. I nod but it looks like Kacchan was hoping for something verbal. “You have to answer, baby,” Kacchan tsks as he lightly whips my thigh. </p><p>“Yes Daddy, I-I’ll be good,” I whimper. </p><p>“Good.” Kacchan grabs Todoroki-kun by his hand and brings him back onto the bed but not without kissing him passionately, their tongues moving sloppily together in an erotic display that’s driving me crazy. When the pull away, Kacchan directs his attention back to the box of toys and digs around. “Lucky for you, I have the perfect thing. And I just happened to find this on someone’s internet history. Look familiar, Icyhot?” Kacchan asks while holding some weird, clear jelly-looking thing. </p><p>“Is that...?” Todoroki-kun asks with wide eyes, apparently knowing exactly what it is. </p><p>“Yup, a flesh light,” Kacchan announces proudly, “I was tempted to get the vibrating one but figured it wouldn’t be completely fair on little Deku here.” Gee thanks, as if my sensitivity isn’t already a disadvantage. Kacchan hands off the toy along with a tube of lube before coming around behind me to help me sit up so that my back is pressed against his warm chest. “Wouldn’t want you to miss anything,” Kacchan whispers into my ear, “Your time starts now.” He must have set a timer on his phone somewhere out of my line of sight but right now my eyes are on Todoroki-kun as he puts lube all over my cock, his hand rubbing all of my right spots and making me moan. Crap, this is a bad start. And now Kacchan is playing with the nipple clamps again, making me gasp and moan at the stark contrasts between the pain and the pleasure. </p><p>“Already twitching so much, Midoriya,” Todoroki-kun says teasingly, “And I didn’t even put the toy on yet.”</p><p>“Such a naughty little boy, aren’t you?” Kacchan says while giving an especially rough tug at the nipple clamps. I don’t even get the time to groan from the pain of the clamps because I’m immediately moaning loudly as I feel the toy slide down onto me. There are so many rivets and grooves that are massaging my member and the way Todoroki-kun is squeezing it tight around me, it feels too good. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I can’t even move my hands down to stop him since Kacchan has a hold of my handcuffs. Another moan leaves my lips when I feel two slick fingers slide into me. Luckily, I was already stretched out from Todoroki-kun’s tongue, but it still took me by surprise. I have no idea how Kacchan can take it from both sides like this, I’m already on the verge of coming and Todoroki-kun just started. </p><p>“Aaaahhh!!” I scream in pleasure when Todoroki-kun moves the toy up and down at a fast pace while scissoring his fingers inside me, “S-Shouto~! T-Too...fast!” </p><p>“I think he’s moving just fast enough,” Kacchan chimes in, “Your pretty little cock won’t stop leaking.” As Kacchan finishes his sentence, he pulls at the nipple clamps once more, making me moan even more. “Only 45 more seconds,” Kacchan whispers. That’s all? Huh, maybe I actually can win thi-</p><p>“AAAHHH!” I moan in shock when I feel Kacchan teasing the back of my neck with kisses and teasing bites. Oh that is SO unfair!! I’m practically putty in my boyfriends’ hands as they pleasure me, Todoroki-kun’s hand is moving the toy so fast, almost as if I’m thrusting into someone’s hole, my hole is being stretched open, my neck is being teased relentlessly, and the pain that I’m receiving from the nipple clamps are somehow elevating the rest of the pleasure I’m feeling. And I can’t even close my legs, my thighs shaking under the ropes as my mind already melts from the pleasure. </p><p>“10 more seconds,” Kacchan tells me, immediately returning to assaulting my neck and nipples and Todoroki-kun massages my prostate. Oh god, I’m getting so so close, don’t come don’t come don’t come. Finally, I hear Kacchan’s timer go off on his phone and I let out a sigh of relief. “Congrats babe, did so good for us didn’t you?” Kacchan asks me, his praise sounding so sweet in comparison to all of the lewd things he has put me through so far. I hiss when Kacchan finally removes the nipple clamps, my nipples looking nearly bright red as they throb slightly. I notice Todoroki-kun staring at my chest and before I can ask him to stop staring, he leans forward and drags his now cold tongue against one of my nipples, making me shudder. </p><p>“Aaaahh! S-Shouto~” I whimper, my cock twitching in the flesh light as he keeps licking my nipples with his cold tongue, which is so stimulating for my hot chest. </p><p>“Couldn’t help myself, your nipples look so cute and tasty,” Todoroki-kun says suavely after giving one last lick, his words making me blush. </p><p>“Alright, hands off, Icyhot. Just keep Deku’s pretty little mouth occupied. I think it’s about time Deku gets filled up with something bigger,” Kacchan declares as he lets me lay back on the bed once more so he can return to the box of doom. I let out an involuntary moan when Todoroki-kun’s fingers leave my body and the flesh light slides off of me, my member slick with lube slapping against my lower abdomen. It’s throbbing a bit painfully and I just really want Kacchan to stop teasing me. I feel a hand brush against my cheek and I unconsciously nuzzle against it, looking up to see Todoroki-kun giving me a soothing smile. Huh, when did he find the time to clean his hands? “Now, it’s time for the main event,” Kacchan purrs deviously, drawing my attention to him once more. My eyes widen when I see what he pulls out, it looks like one of those buttplugs Kaminari keeps showing me at random but there’s some weird double hoop attachment. </p><p>“Where do you find these things?” Todoroki-kun asks Kacchan. I second that!</p><p>“It’s really not that hard to find online sex shops, hot stuff. You should know,” Kacchan says slyly as he puts lube on the part that looks familiar. Kacchan begins rubbing the slick toy against my hole, my body unconsciously tightening up at the coldness of the lube. I’m surprised when Todoroki-kun presses his lips against mine, his tongue coaxing my lips apart and rubbing against my tongue. As I melt into his kiss, I feel Kacchan slide the toy inside of me, making me moan into Todoroki-kun’s mouth. After I’m filled, I also feel something wrap around the base of my member. When Todoroki-kun finally pulls away, I finally see what those extra holes were for, one is for my member and the other is for my balls, kind of like a cock ring. “Be a good boy and try not to come right away,” Kacchan tells me with a sexy smirk. How can I come if it’s around my-</p><p>“AAAHHHH!! D-Daddy!!” I scream out. Not only is the piece in my hole vibrating, but the part around my cock and against my taint (the space between my hole and balls) is vibrating too, stimulating everything and making my mind instantly blank from the pleasure. I try to lower my cuffed hands to my member so I can stop myself from coming but Kacchan pins my hands down. </p><p>“Uh uh, babe. That’d be cheating. But I’ll let you come if you beg,” Kacchan says. He turns up the vibrations again and I know for a fact that I won’t be able to last much longer on my own. Shakily, I look up into Kacchan’s eyes, his lustful glare making my member leak again. </p><p>“D-Daddy, please let me come. I-I’ve been good... I’ll be good...please let me come, daddy,” I whimper around my constant gasping and moaning. </p><p>“So eager to come, aren’t you?” Kacchan asks, rubbing the slit of my cock to tease and making me moan once more. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you. But only if you come with Icyhot. I bet his cock has been aching to come since the wax was on him, hasn’t it?” Kacchan asks. I look up at Todoroki-kun’s face and notice that he’s blushing slightly, his member only a semi on his thigh. </p><p>“Yes, sir. I would also like to come, please,” Todoroki-kun says quietly. Did he just...?!</p><p>“Damn, I even got you to beg? Fuck, that’s rare. And so fucking hot,” Kacchan groans, his hand rubbing himself over his erotic underwear. Kacchan lures Todoroki-kun over to him with a little ‘come here’ motion until Todoroki-kun is also between my legs. After giving Todoroki-kun a messy but passionate kiss, Kacchan hands Todoroki-kun the flesh light again. </p><p>“Hey, Icyhot. The website says that this flesh light is extra stretchy, if you catch my drift,” Kacchan says in a voice that’s way too suggestive for my liking, his eyes shifting between Todoroki-kun and my member, which is still held captive in the vibrating massager. Before I can even ask what that means, Kacchan is moving out of the way and Todoroki-kun presses his cock against mine before letting lube pour onto our cocks. And when Todoroki-kun puts the opening of the toy against our tips, my barely function brain finally put two and two together. I throw my head back against the pillows and scream out as Todoroki-kun slowly slides the toy down until it’s wrapped tightly around our cocks. </p><p>“Ngh! Aaaahhh, Midoriya... it feels so tight... and your cock feels so hot against mine,” Todoroki-kun groans. I can’t respond or even form a coherent thought. From the massager stimulating my prostate and my taint to this new tightness and heat around my member, I’m literally 5 seconds away from coming. And when Todoroki-kun starts moving the toy, I’m screaming in ecstasy, my legs are shaking nonstop and my hips can’t tell whether to move up into the toy with Todoroki-kun or down onto the toy inside me. </p><p>“Mmmmm~ S-Shouto!!! I-I’m...g-gonna...Aaaahhhh!!” I can’t finish my sentence at all, my brain and body only seeking release. </p><p>“I’m almost there, love,” Todoroki-kun moans, “Come with me.” Right as he says this, I know that I can’t hold back any longer. My mind becomes pure white and I release probably the loudest moan ever as I release all over my stomach, my come even reaching up to my collarbones and my chin. My orgasm just washes over me like a wave and I don’t even know how much time has passed until I can finally open my eyes again. I’m panting heavily as I look down and realize that Todoroki-kun already came, his come joining mine on my stomach and inside of the flesh light. I see Todoroki-kun’s eyes flutter open and I can’t help but to get lost in his blue and gray orbs, our eye contact not breaking until Kacchan speaks up again. </p><p>“Did my boys enjoy finally coming?” Kacchan asks ironically. I feel the toy inside me finally turn off and I let out a sigh of relief. “You both made such a mess. I think you should clean it up, Icyhot.” Without resisting, Todoroki-kun leans down and licks most of the come off of my stomach, his finally warm tongue making me groan lightly. Soon, Todoroki-kun’s face is above mine and his soft lips press against mine. I want to wince at the fact that I can taste myself on his tongue, but somehow the combination of our come being shared between us is slightly arousing. After a kiss that was more tongue and heavy breathing than anything, we pull away and try to officially regain our breaths. “Good boys. Fuck, watching you two has made me so hard, I’m about to explode,” Kacchan growls. I look over to Kacchan and watch as he unzips the zipper that’s on his underwear, his hard, throbbing cock springing out from its confines. I can’t tear my eyes away as Kacchan slowly strokes his cock for some relief, the sight oddly delicious. “You done drooling, babe?” I hear Kacchan ask. I snap back to reality and look up into Kacchan’s eyes, a big smirk on his face. </p><p>“S-Sorry, sir,” I stutter quickly. Kacchan chuckles and comes over to me. I stiffen a bit at what he’ll do but I’m surprised to watch him take off my handcuffs and leg constraints. A minute later I’m freed and I groan a bit when I can finally straighten my legs out on the bed again and my wrists are a little bit sore now. “Is my naughty little boy hungry for more?” Kacchan asks me. I struggle to find my voice so I just nod slowly. “What are you hungry for, babe? Use your words,” Kacchan commands. </p><p>“Your...c-cock,” I respond with a heavy blush. </p><p>“How do you want my cock?” Kacchan presses on. </p><p>“I-In my mouth. P-Please let me have your cock in my mouth, daddy,” I get out, shifting uncomfortably and trying to hide the fact that being forced to beg made my member twitch in interest. Unfortunately, I don’t think it went unnoticed. </p><p>“Good boy,” Kacchan growls. Kacchan sits down on the bed by my legs and lays back with one of his legs propped up. “Now Deku can suck me off while Icyhot eats me out with that nice tongue of his. Make sure to open me up good, I want you to fuck me later,” Kacchan instructs. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Todoroki-kun and I move to our assigned positions. Right as Todoroki-kun leans in to lick over Kacchan’s hole, I take as much of Kacchan in my mouth as possible. I hear Kacchan groan lowly and I feel his hand rake through my hair, forcing me to lower my head more and making the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. “Oh fuck, your mouths feel so fucking good!” Kacchan groans, “Fuck, don’t stop! Use your tongue more, Deku. Oh fuck! Right there, Icyhot!” I do my best to keep up with Kacchan’s demands but my focus isn’t all there. With Kacchan being super vocal about the pleasure he’s getting, the taste of his precome running down my throat, and the very audible sounds of Todoroki-kun eating Kacchan out, my head is spinning with lust and my own member won’t stop twitching. </p><p>“Mmmmmm!!” I moan loudly around Kacchan’s cock when I feel the toy inside me start vibrating again. My legs nearly give out from the sudden sensations and whatever focus I had before is gone now. </p><p>“Don’t start neglecting my cock now, babe,” I hear Kacchan groan before his hand on my head grips my hair more and starts moving my head on his member. I try my best to keep my throat relaxed as Kacchan uses my mouth as his personal flesh light but I still gag slightly when he holds me down for a couple of seconds as I take all of him. “Oooh fuuuck yes, just like that. Love it when you gag on my cock, such a good boy. Aaaahh! I-Icyhot!” Kacchan groans. I keen at the praise Kacchan gives me, my head feeling even lighter as the pleasure in receiving is nearly doubled. I choke slightly when I’m pulled off of Kacchan’s cock, my chin covered in precome and drool. “Messy baby,” Kacchan says teasingly while wiping some of the spit off my chin before kissing me passionately. I whimper slightly in the kiss since the toy inside me is still vibrating, my member dripping precome onto my thigh. Kacchan and I separate from the kiss and my eyes follow Kacchan’s tongue as he licks his lips. “Love how needy you look. Want Icyhot to fill you up with his big hard cock? Wanna ride him fast and hard until your coming all over yourself? Is that what my naughty little boy wants?” As much as I hate to admit it, Kacchan’s dirty talk has me turned on beyond belief and I’m nodding mindlessly at the idea of finally connecting with one of my lovers. </p><p>“Yes, daddy,” I whimper. </p><p>“Ask him properly,” Kacchan commands. Blushing heavily, I turn to Todoroki-kun. </p><p>“I-I want to ride you. P-Please can I ride you?” I ask him. I don’t know how it’s possible but somehow Todoroki-kun’s eyes get even darker with lust. </p><p>“Of course, love,” Todoroki-kun growls lowly. I hear Kacchan stifle a chuckle as he helps me onto my knees to take off the toy, an involuntary moan leaving my lips when the plug slides out of me. </p><p>“You’re so wet and loose now,” Kacchan comments as he spreads me apart, “Just begging to be fucked open by Icyhot’s thick cock.” By the time I look at Todoroki-kun again, he’s laying down on the bed with a lubed condom on his member. I straddle Todoroki-kun facing him, rubbing myself against the tip of his member to tease both of us. Once I start putting more of my weight down, I gasp when I feel Todoroki-kun enter me, making me lose control in my legs and slam down to take all of him in one go, the sensation enough to make me come if it wasn’t for the slight pain. </p><p>“Ngh! Aaahh, Izuku, you feel...so tight and hot. Always feel so good,” Todoroki-kun pants lightly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on my hips. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t start the fun without me,” Kacchan shouts. He’s holding a new toy in his hand that looks like a strap on. </p><p>“What are you going to do with that?” Todoroki-kun asks from under me. </p><p>“Duh, you’re gonna fuck me,” Kacchan says as if it’s completely obvious. </p><p>“With a toy?” Todoroki-kun asks, still confused. </p><p>“Yeah, I said I wanted you to fuck me later, I never said when or how,” Kacchan says deviously. Todoroki-kun doesn’t even get the chance to ask further questions before Kacchan ties the strange device around Todoroki-kun’s face, the toy projecting from where his mouth is. My eyes widen at the realization of what the toy is meant for.  “This will make riding your face much more fun,” Kacchan says mischievously as he adds a small amount of lube to the toy. Todoroki-kun doesn’t make much noise as Kacchan straddles Todoroki-kun’s head with his front facing me. I watch in awe as Kacchan slowly slides down onto the toy, his face contorting into one of pain mixed with pleasure. His eyes flutter open again and I blush slightly when I realize that we’re making direct eye contact. “Enjoying the view?” Kacchan asks. </p><p>“U-Um...n-no I was just...” Luckily I’m silenced by a kiss before I continue stuttering. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I am too,” he purrs seductively. Kacchan experimentally grinds his hips in a figure eight and begins groaning in pleasure as he starts riding the toy with more vigor. I’m so distracted by the sight that I completely forgot the position I was in until Todoroki-kun delivered a hard thrust into me, making me nearly scream in pleasure. It’s not much longer until I’m matching the rhythm set by Todoroki-kun, my hips slamming down when his thrust up, making me unleash endless gasps and moans. </p><p>“Aaaaahhh!!! S-Shoutooo~! S-So good! Feels so good!! T-There!! Mmmm don’t stop!!” I moan loudly as I continue to ride Todoroki-kun, my cock leaking precome as my prostate is constantly rubbed against. </p><p>“You look so fucking hot babe. Icyhot’s cock feel that good?” Kacchan asks, his hips moving in quick circles to grind down onto the toy, one hand feverishly stroking his own cock. The way his strong hand looks while getting himself off is so...hot. I makes me wonder how else they can be used...preferably on me...</p><p>“K-Kacchan,” I manage to moan out while my hips are still moving but slower. Kacchan looks up at me and hums. With a nervous gulp, I reach forward to take Kacchan’s free hand and press it against my neck, giving it a light squeeze in hopes that he’ll understand my request. I know that he’s been wanting to try this for a while and I figure now is a good time to try it. Kacchan’s eyes widen at my request but they immediately become even darker with lust as begins to choke me lightly. I pant heavily as his large hand wraps itself around my neck, the lack of air making the feeling of Todoroki-kun rubbing against my prostate even more intense. Even though it should hurt...even though I can barely breathe... Why is this so arousing? And why am I suddenly so close to coming? “Da...ddyyy,” I barely get out as I become desperate for air, my body becoming even hotter. </p><p>“Come,” Kacchan’s deep voice commands. As soon as Kacchan removes his hand from my throat, I gasp loudly as my orgasm racks itself through every inch of my body. I shudder constantly as I cover Todoroki-kun’s stomach with my come, his member inside of me making my orgasm last longer than usual. Eventually, I’m breathing more normally but I can’t bask in the afterglow of my orgasm for very long as I’m still being pounded into. “Fuck, that was so fucking hot,” Kacchan growls, “I wish I tried out this choking thing sooner.” He leans forward and crashed his lips against mine once more. As his lips move against mine, I feel something land on my thigh and when I pull away, I notice Kacchan’s cock spurting hot come. As Kacchan is coming down from his high, his hips settles for small swivels before finally resting so I do the same. We both pant heavily as we lift ourselves up and off of Todoroki-kun and Kacchan removes the strap on from his face afterwards. </p><p>“Did you use chocolate flavored lube?” Todoroki-kun asks Kacchan with the sides of his face that wasn’t under the toy glistening, “It tastes like it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Kacchan says simply, “And maybe I’ll use it some more to lube up your suck so you can fuck me while I fuck Deku.” Kacchan’s bluntness never fails to throw me off and, naturally since Kacchan is in charge, I don’t get a real chance to say anything before I’m told to get on all fours while Kacchan and Todoroki-kun get new condoms, all of my nether regions twitching in need for more. I hear some rustling from in front of me, making me look up to catch a glimpse of something white. Oh no, what toy is he using now?</p><p>“AAAAHHH!!” I scream as I feel Kacchan slam into me in one go, the tip of his member already hitting my prostate. </p><p>“Shit, you’re so fucking tight...your naughty little hole is so wet and hot,” Kacchan groans as he rolls his hips forward slowly, “Put it in, baby.” I know it was directed to Todoroki-kun but I still jolt forward in surprise when Kacchan thrusts even deeper inside of me. “OH FUCK!” Kacchan screams, his hips moving back and forth between me and Todoroki-kun, his breath fanning across my neck and making me shiver. I move back slightly to meet Kacchan’s movements and soon all of us are moving as one, groans and sounds of pleasure leaving all of our mouths. It’s actually hard to tell who’s being louder, me or Kacchan. Kacchan grabs my shoulders and holds me up so that my back is against his chest, his member now hitting my prostate dead on. </p><p>“AAAAHHHH!! D-DADDYY~!” I scream out in pure pleasure. </p><p>“Such a lewd slut,” Kacchan purrs, “Let’s see what other sounds can leave those pretty lips with this.” Out of my peripherals, I see Kacchan’s hand holding the wand-like toy that he picked up from the box earlier. I only learn what it is when the ball end of it starts vibrating, a loud scream leaving my lips when Kacchan presses it against the tip of my cock. </p><p>“D-DADDYYYY!!! S-SO....C-CAN’T!!!” My brain is compete mush, a violent orgasm taking through my body once again as I come all over the bed, my legs shaking constantly and endless moaning coming from my mouth. </p><p>“Damn, you came so fast,” Kacchan growls, “Enjoy the vibrator that much?” Kacchan keeps relentlessly attacking my member with the wand, the vibrations getting stronger and far too stimulating as they run against the spot under my tip. And just when I thought it couldn’t get worse, Kacchan has started kissing the back of my neck again, only stopping to wrap his hand around my neck to choke me slightly and pushing all of my senses past their limits. Crap, this is way too intense. Being pounded by Kacchan, having a vibrating toy against the tip of my member, the choking, the neck teasing. It’s all so much, my brain is losing all function. Something is definitely not normal. I...I think...</p><p>“Katsu..d-d...,” I try to say the safe word but I can’t finish before I’m screaming and coming violently, clear liquid squirting out of the tip of my cock and spraying all over the bed beneath us. My member squirting out one last spurt of fluid is the last thing I see before my vision goes black. </p><p>Where am I? And I underwater? No, there’s something heavy against my back, I’m laying down on something. Why is it so bright in here? Wait...shapes are forming now. It’s still a little fuzzy. And there are some muffled sounds. No, they’re words. And I think... Slowly I return back to reality and I see Kacchan and Todoroki-kun staring down at me. </p><p>“Midoriya! Are you alright?” Todoroki-kun asks worriedly. I open my mouth to speak but only a strained noise comes out, most likely from moaning so much. </p><p>“Here, drink some water,” Kacchan tells me. I feel his hand reach under my head and pull it up towards the water bottle he’s holding in his other hand, allowing me to take a long sip of water. I pull away when I’m finished and I can actually feel my throat again. </p><p>“Thanks,” I say thankfully, voice still recovering. Kacchan puts the cap on the water bottle and helps me sit up on the bed before pulling me close, his face hidden against my shoulder. </p><p>“Shit, you really scared me,” Kacchan says in a shaky tone that makes my eyes widen in surprise, “I didn’t think having you go into subspace would turn out like that. I went too far.”</p><p>“K-Kacchan,” I say softly, shocked at the sudden turn around in his personality. Todoroki-kun seems to be just as surprised as me, remaining silent at the sight of Kacchan’s remorse. </p><p>“I know you were about to say the safe word but I didn’t really give you the chance to with all the toys,” Kacchan continues, “I just wanted to give a memorable anniversary and keep our sex life exciting but I fucked it all up with all my plays. Sorry.” My heart aches at the sadness in Kacchan’s voice so I take his face in my hands and lift his head up so we’re making eye contact. </p><p>“Kacchan, you didn’t mess up anything. You just weren’t prepared to see me in an overstimulated state that’s all. Besides, it would’ve been more helpful if I just said ‘red’ instead of the safe word,” I say to take accountability for some of the mistakes I made by not speaking up sooner and communicating properly. I go to say something else but I can’t do so without blushing and avoiding eye contact, “And if it’s any consolation, it did feel really good...the s-squirting. You know, before I spaced out.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Kacchan asks, the confidence that he normally possesses absent and making him hold a much softer expression. </p><p>“I can agree, it felt incredible. And the wax play was rather arousing,” Todoroki-kun assures Kacchan, stroking his cheek with his thumb, which Kacchan nestles into, “Besides, you don’t have to pull out so many plays all at once. There’s no need to bring that much spice to our bedroom affairs.”</p><p>“What if the sex gets boring though?” Kacchan asks. </p><p>“I can assure you it will never be boring,” Todoroki-kun states, “Do I ever get bored of cold soba? And does Midoriya ever get bored of katsudon? Some things are just so enjoyable in their original form that you don’t mind having it over and over again.”</p><p>“Shouto is right, Kacchan,” I chime in, “Maybe a different play here or there would be nice, but I’d never get tired of...you know... normal sex... with you and Shouto.” Soon, a small smile spread across Kacchan’s face, his insecurities seemingly long gone. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess 69-ing beats toys any day,” Kacchan says jokingly, but there’s sincerity behind it. Kacchan looks down and mutters something under his breath. It’s faint, but unmistakable. “I love you two,” he said. Todoroki-kun and I share a smile before nuzzling against Kacchan, me leaning my head against Kacchan’s shoulder and Todoroki-kun placing his chin on Kacchan’s other shoulder while his arms wrap around us to form one big cuddle huddle. I don’t even mind that we’re all still sweaty from...previous activities... it just felt nice to be in their arms like this. Ok but I do mind Kacchan’s semi poking my leg. </p><p>“Umm K-Kacchan,” I stutter, “I think you’re still a little pent up.” Todoroki-kun pulls away from the huddle and notices this too, Kacchan simply averts his gaze. </p><p>“Shit, my bad. You’re probably sore so you don’t have to do anything, I’ll just rub one out,” Kacchan says embarrassed. I appreciate Kacchan’s concern for my body and I find it sweet. But it is our anniversary and I can’t just let this night end like that. Acting as dominant as possible, I press Kacchan against the wall. I marvel in his surprised expression and do my best to give a seductive wink before I lower my head and take as much of Kacchan down my throat. “Aah! Fffuuuck!” I hear Kacchan gasp above me, his hand grasping at my curls and guiding my head up and down on his member. I can’t really look up at this angle but I hear some rustling from beside me. </p><p>“Such a generous boy letting Katsuki feel your mouth. Feeling good, love?” I hear Todoroki-kun ask. To be a bit of a tease, I run my tongue along the slit and suck hard, making Kacchan grip onto my hair tighter. </p><p>“Shit, fuck yeah,” Kacchan groans from above me, his hips moving slightly to meet me, “It should be fucking illegal for his mouth to feel this good.” I continue bobbing my head regularly for a bit before I inhale deeply through my nose and take all of Kacchan down my throat, choking slightly but holding myself down as long as I can while Kacchan groans from above me. When I come back up, I tighten my lips and suck hard until I pop off completely. “Damn, you just keep getting better every time, don’t you?” Kacchan asks teasingly. I can only make wary eye contact with my blonde lover and in the process, I notice Todoroki-kun’s member is also hard against his abs. “Guess someone else needs to come,” Kacchan says slyly before reaching over to take Todoroki-kun’s member in his hand, stroking it slowly as he passionately kisses Todoroki-kun. Why must they always look so hot?! They know my cock is out of commission so stop trying to make me hard you monsters! Eventually, Kacchan breaks away and looks at me, “Think you can do us both, baby?” I nod shyly and wait until Kacchan and Todoroki-kun stand up and set a pillow on the floor before I kneel down on the pillow in between my lovers. I reach up to grasp both of their members and start stroking Kacchan as I lick and suck Todoroki-kun’s hard cock. I do my best to use whatever energy I can muster to bring them to the edge, doing my best to give them the same amount of attention and using my tongue to tease all of their sensitive spots. The taste of their precome that’s leaking out is only making my head spin in desire. </p><p>“Aaahh, Izuku,” Todoroki-kun groans above me, his teeth gritted from the pleasure, “Pull away, I-I’m getting close.” I ignore his warning and simply take my mouth off of his member only to stroke both of my boyfriends at the same time at a fast pace, my quirk being very helpful right now, holding my tongue out as I wait for them to finish. The sight must have been arousing for some reason because it’s not long before both of my boyfriends groan my name and I feel hot come land on my face, some even landing on my tongue and my forehead. I make sure to milk my boyfriends dry before I let go, swiping some of the come off of my forehead and adding it to what’s on my tongue. </p><p>“Babe, please don’t make me hard again,” Kacchan begs from above me, making me giggle. “Want to take another bath?”</p><p>“Can we just clean up quickly? I wanna sleep with you two,” I reply. Besides, I fear that the second I seep into another lavender bath, I’ll just fall asleep and drown. Todoroki-kun nods and slips on some loose and baggy sweats to run to the bathroom, returning within minutes with 2 damp rags. Naturally, Todoroki-kun strips down again to clean up. After Kacchan and Todoroki-kun quickly wipe themselves down, they both help wipe my body clean of all stickiness, being more careful around my intimate areas. Todoroki-kun also uses the second rag to wipe the come off of my face, pressing kisses to as many freckles on my cheeks as possible afterwards. This unfortunately creates a kiss-off between my boyfriends, resulting in me giggling like mad as they keep kissing my face. Eventually everything settles down and Kacchan makes quick work of removing the sheets from the bed to replace them with fresh ones. We don’t even bother putting clothes back on, just collapsing into a pile of limbs and falling asleep surrounded by warmth and to the sounds of my lovers’ heartbeats. </p><p>~The Next Morning~</p><p>“I don’t think you’re going to be able to get this right,” Kaminari tells me skeptically. </p><p>“I think I’m capable of flipping a crepe shell, it’s skinner than the pancakes we make,” I respond. Kaminari and I are making crepes just to use up all the Nutella Mina overstocked on and I’d like to think it’s doable. Can’t be that hard right? </p><p>“I just don’t want you to break it,” Kaminari says, totally not eating some of the leftover whipped cream Kacchan made last night. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got it under control,” I say confidently as I slide my spatula under the crepe shell, getting ready to flip it. </p><p>“You definitely didn’t have control when I made you squirt last night,” I suddenly hear Kacchan’s snarky voice say from the kitchen entrance. This abrupt statement makes me jolt violently as I turn bright red, the spatula under my crepe shell goes right through it and breaks in half. </p><p>“Damn, I didn’t think your night was that good,” Kaminari says next to me while giggling like a mad person. Not that I’m too concerned because now I have a boyfriend to kill. Sorry Aizawa-sensei, I promise to pay for the wall I just damaged with an indent of my boyfriend’s body after yeeting him across the room with my quirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>